En Paralelo
by Catalina-Lina
Summary: Él llora el desconsuelo de la pérdida, mientras ella sonríe por la felicidad de la llegada. Es así como la pena más profunda y la felicidad más absoluta dan inicio a esta historia de dos vivencias diferentes y paralelas, que en algún punto se torcerán para encontrarse entre ellas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola señoritas (y caballeros si es que alguno anda por aquí). Aquí estoy dando rienda suelta a esta nueva locura, a la cual espero que me acompañen. Son todas bienvenidas como siempre.

Mi agradecimientos especial a mi lujosa beta Gaby Madriz que mejoró este capítulo, a Ro- Ro Hale por su apoyo, y a quien sirvió de editora, consejera y un montón de cosas más Titi Gomez. A las tres mi cariño y agradecimiento.

Ya, no hablo más. Las dejo con el primer capítulo. Espero sus pareceres sobre la historia.

Besotes y nos leemos pronto!

_**Cata =)**_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_Miércoles, 16 de junio de 2010. _

_Estocolmo, Suecia. _

En la clínica, el doctor Paul Markleía con atención los resultados del cuarto o quinto examen al que su paciente, Isabella Whitlock, se había sometido para intentar quedar embarazada. Ella y su marido Jasper, nunca perdieron las esperanzas de que Dios los premiara por fin, con lo que ellos deseado desde el primer año de matrimonio: un hijo.

– Bueno – dijo el doctor, quitándose los lentes y observando al matrimonio que frente a él esperaba tan ansiosamente los resultados – creo que la tenacidad y la fe que han tenido, ha sido premiadas hoy…

Isabella y Jasper abrieron con sorpresa los ojos ante las palabras implícitasdel doctor. Apretaron sus manos entrelazadas y esperaron las palabras concluyentes del ginecólogo:

– Aquí dice que la fecundación asistida dio resultado. Hay un bebé que viene en camino…

Bella tapó su boca de la emoción, sosteniendo un gemido de dicha, mientras sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas de dicha y Jasper abrió aún más sus ojos en dirección al doctor, mientras las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban hasta formar una gigantesca sonrisa. Enseguida se giró hacia su mujer y la abrazó, mientras ella soltaba su llanto, abrazada al amor de su vida.

Cinco años casados, cinco años luchando por conseguir lo que siempre han deseado, con el que soñaron tanto, pero ahora no era un sueño. Era la pura y dulce realidad.

— ¡Dios! Doctor, gracias, muchas gracias… — Dijo Jasper, hablando con dificultad, mientras Isabella no dejaba de llorar en su regazo.

— Nada de dar las gracias… he sido parte de esta lucha junto a ustedes durantetres años. Más que el doctor, me siento como el padrino de este bebé — indicó el médico, compartiendo la alegría de los padres.

_Miércoles, 16 de junio de 2010. _

_Venecia, Italia._

— ¿Ya nos podemos ir? — preguntó Elizabeth a su padre con impaciencia, quien entró a hacerle compañía al cuarto de hospital, donde hace cuatro días estaba internada. Insoportables dolores abdominales la llevaron allí, además de una inusual dificultad para respirar y aparición de hematomas sin razón aparente — ¿Papá?

Edward miraba a su hija, acariciándole su cabello color miel con ternura, tratando de mantenerse calmado, para no asustar a su pequeña; aunque la calma estaba muy lejos de su mente y de su cuerpo. Más lejos aún de su corazón.

Hace cuatro días habían llevado a Elizabeth para tratar lo que él pensaba, sería un dolor de barriga por comer algo, pero nada más lejos de eso. El doctor acababa de decirles a él y a su esposa Lauren, que los exámenes habían arrojado como resultado leucemia.

— Creo que no tan pronto… — Respondió él, torciendo la boca e inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado a modo de disculpa.

— ¡Pero si ya me siento bien!— protestó, tratando de convencer a su papá que ella estaba excelente para irse de ahí.

— Lizzie, nena. Hay que hacerte algunos exámenes para que te mejores del todo…

— ¿Me voy a morir? — preguntó Elizabeth con un dejo de espanto en sus ojos, provocando que su padre tragara sonoramente.

— No digas eso –refutó Edward con disgusto a su hija, besando con fuerza su frente. La niña afirmó su cabeza en el pecho de su padre y suspiró creyendo en sus palabras.

— ¿Y dónde está mamá? — La pequeña paseó su vista por el cuarto de hospital y se percató de que su madre no estaba.

— ¡Oh!… Ella… Ella está afuera… Está hablándole a tu abuela, para saber cómo está tu hermana. Dice que no se quiere comer sus vegetales, ya sabes – comentó Edward, mencionando a su hija menor, Grace, que había quedado al cuidado de su madre, Esme.

La verdad es que Lauren se quedó en los asientos del pasillo, intentando calmar su llanto, el doctor les dio pocas posibilidades de cura para su hijita y eso la estaba aniquilando. Siquiera la idea de poder perder a su niñita, la mataba, al igual que a Edward, quien tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaquezas para ir a enfrentarse a su hija.

"_Jesús, salva a mi hija, por lo que más quieras, sálvala…"_ rogaba la madre en silencio, apuñando el guardapelo que llevaba colgando de su cuello, donde tenía las fotografías de sus tesoros, su hija Elizabeth de ocho años y la pequeña Grace de tan solo cinco.

Edward salió de la recamara cuando el cansancio y los medicamentos hicieron que Elizabeth cayera rendida. Se sentó junto a su esposa y tomó sus manos, apretándolas con fuerza. En todo ese tiempo, ella no había podido dejar de llorar.

— Lo superaremos, lo juro… — Le dijo con tal vehemencia, obligándose a arraigarse a la poca luz de esperanza que había para ellos.

* * *

**1. El amor echa fuera el dolor.**

"_Esperanza, la puta esperanza, todos creen que les pertenece, pero yo ya no quiero esperar ni danzar._

_Esperanza, mi amada esperanza, no me claves más hondo tu lanza, ándate antes que todo comienza otra vez."_

**_~E.P~_**

Edward salió del coche y se metió al elevador, pulsando el número de piso al que iba con regularidad. Cuando esté comenzó a ascender, se sintió un desgraciado, pues en vez de estar en su casa, con sus hijas y su esposa, él estaba huyendo cobardemente de la realidad.

Y es que no podía más.

Edward Cullen, abogado de veintinueve años, casado hace nueve con Lauren Mallory y padre de dos niñas, Elizabeth y Grace. Su familia y él habían llegado hace dos años a residir a Italia pues su esposa había recibido una beca para realizar un doctorado allí, la cual no podía rechazar.

Edward Cullen, hombre de veintinueve años con una esposa, dos hijas… y una amante desde hace año y medio.

¿Por qué? Las excusas eran la atracción explosiva entre ambos cuando se conocieron, o lo descuidada que Lauren tenía la relación de pareja, decía él.

Pero desde hace cinco meses que a él eso ya no le importaba, hace cinco meses había caído en una especie de infierno, torturándole y quitándole lo más preciado que él tenía: la vida de una de sus hijas. Cinco meses desde que le diagnosticaron esa jodida enfermedad a su hija, que estaba consumiendo su vida frente a sus ojos, haciéndolo sentir impotente.

Salió del elevador cuando este llegó a su destino. Se dirigió por el pasillo hasta la puerta del apartamento y la abrió.

— Edward, _caro_… — al instante y solícitamente, como siempre, Giuliana lo recibió estrechándolo en sus brazos. A ella, su amante, le partía el corazón verlo así de apesadumbrado y abatido – Has venido.

— Yo sólo necesito…

— Lo que sea que necesites, Edward, lo que sea que necesites de mí para calmarte, puedes tomarlo, sin restricciones – dijo ella, con el rostro del hombre que amaba entre sus manos. Él simplemente acercó su boca a la de ella y la besó con fuerza.

Giuliana Santarelli era para él alguien más que su amante, era su vía de escape. Desde que la conoció así lo fue. Ella tenía la capacidad de hacerle olvidar todo y en ese momento necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba abstraerse, una tregua momentánea. Ahora simplemente se hundiría en el cuerpo de esa mujer y olvidaría todo por un rato, o al menos lo intentaría. Iría con ella al cuarto, se desnudarían, y follarían hasta la saciedad.

Y fue lo que hicieron.

— Más, _mio caro, _dame más…_ – _jadeaba ella en su oído y gemía, sintiendo el miembro erecto de Edward salir y entrar de su cuerpo con ímpetu, mientras ella rasguñaba la piel de Edward y seguía el ritmo de sus envestidas.

— Giuliana…

— Más, Edward… _¡Dio Benedetto! _—exclamó, cuando sintió que ya no podía más — Edward, Edward…_ ¡Dio! _—gritó, cuando su cuerpo estalló, sintiendo segundos después la liberación de Edward, acompañado de un gruñido gutural.

Aun sobre y dentro de ella, recuperando un poco su respiración, busco sus labios y la besó con calidez.

– Gracias – susurró sobre sus labios, haciendo que ella sólo respondiera con una sonrisa. No era que a ella le gustara que él le agradeciera como si le estuviese haciendo sólo un favor, pero entendía el momento por el que estaba pasando y ella estaba ahí para él y por él.

Es que, tanto era su amor por ese abogado, que no le importaba que él llegara hasta ella sólo por sexo, sin ningún tipo de promesas de un futuro juntos. No le importaba ser su amante, con tal de tenerlo cerca, no le importaba.

Con cuidado, salió del cuerpo de la italiana y se recostó a su lado, sobre su espalda, dejando un brazo tras su cabeza. Ella se incorporó de costado, y lo observó un momento.

— ¿No hay buenas noticias, verdad? — preguntó, adivinando lo que ocurría.

— La quimio no hizo el efecto que los doctores esperaban y el trasplante es prácticamente imposible, su cuerpo… Su cuerpo no lo resistiría — dijo con tal amargura, que Giuliana sintió profundo dolor en su corazón por la pequeña y empatía por el dolor de padre que Edward seguro estaba experimentando.

— Pensé que con la quimio y el trasplante de médula, todo se arreglaría — presumió Giuliana.

— Se supone ocurriría así — respondió, restregándose los ojos con los dedos — pero su organismo está rechazando todo. Tiene un montón de otras complicaciones…

— _¡Per Dio! — _Se movió, acomodándose sobre el pecho de Edward, quien no dudó en abrazar — Lo siento… lo siento tanto, _caro_… — dijo ella, con la voz rota. Edward dejó un beso sobre su frente.

— ¿Sabes lo que me preguntó Lizzie esta mañana? — murmuró Edward, mientras acariciaba la negra cabellera de Giuliana — Me preguntó si por sus travesuras, Dios la estaba castigando… — soltó un suspiro pesado y agregó — y me dijo que estaba cansada… A mi niña se le están acabando las fuerzas para luchar… Y a mí también…

— ¡No digas eso! — Exclamó, reprobatoriamente, incorporándose para verle a los ojos — Tu hija no se merece que desfallezcas ahora, Edward. Merece que den la pelea hasta el final.

— Han sido cinco meses de pelea contra esa enfermedad, en donde nos dan y nos arrebatan las esperanzas – suspiró de frustración — Cinco meses en donde sólo he visto como la vida de mi hija se apaga y yo sin poder hacer nada.

— No digas que no has hecho nada, porque no es cierto. Tus hijas han sido niñas felices, gracias a ti, has hecho lo que ha estado a tu alcance para que así sea…

— No es suficiente. Mi hija se está muriendo, Giuliana — La amargura de la realidad de sus palabras, caló hondo en él y en Giuliana, quien sintió una fuerte opresión de tristeza en su pecho por el dolor que el hombre al que amaba estaba padeciendo, y el propio dolor que en ella causaba saber enferma a la pequeña Lizzie.

— Edward… — Susurró, no sabiendo exactamente qué más se podía decir en estos casos. Acercó sus labios a los de él y los besó con ternura, infundiéndole todo su apoyo y consuelo.

— Y Grace está asustada — agregó Edward con voz trémula — mi pequeñita ha sido testigo de las fuertes crisis que le dan a su hermana, de sus cambios…

— ¿Lizzie está en casa?

— Desde hace una semana. El doctor lo prefiere así… y Lauren también. El ambiente del hospital la deprime, la pone ansiosa, de mal humor.

— ¿Les diste el regalo que les mandé? — preguntó Giuliana, recordando los presentes que hace más de una semana, había enviado para las niñas: un rompecabezas con la imagen de una escena de la película favorita de Lizzie, y para Grace un set de dibujo, block, acuarelas y un pequeño atril.

— Por supuesto – respondió Edward, con los labios torcidos en una pequeña sonrisa –Para Lizzie ese rompecabezas de mil piezas está siendo todo un desafío y Grace no deja de dibujar, hay pinturas de ella por todos lados – agregó con algo más de ánimo.

— Me alegra… — Respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, acariciando el cabello de Edward, antes de agregar con tono algo contrito — Adoraría poder ir a ver a Lizzie, pero… Sé que te incomodaría – y le incomodaría a ella. Cada vez que se topaba con Lauren, cada vez que se saludaban, ignorando Lauren lo que pasaba entre su marido y ella, la avergonzaba, pues recordaba que era la amante del padre de una de sus pequeñas alumnas de italiano.

— Puedes hacerlo, sí quieres – respondió Edward — A Lizzie le agradas y dice que le gusta oírte hablar en italiano… — agregó, tocando con su dedo índice la punta de la respingada nariz de Giuliana. Ella lo miró y decidió dar giro a la conversación, o de plano dejar de hablar.

— ¿_E suo padre, ti piace sentirmi parlare italiano?_ – preguntó seductoramente, removiéndose sobre él.

— Le encanta… y no sólo eso… — contestó, dejándose ir una vez más por el arrastre desmedido que esa mujer despertaba en él.

Estuvo con ella por dos horas, hasta cerca de las once de la noche, cuando supo que era momento de poner sus pies en tierra y regresar a casa con sus mujeres. Antes de irse, observó a Giuliana dormida sobre la cama, con su espesa cabellera oscura enmarcando su fino y hermoso níveo rostro. Esa mujer que lo amaba con incondicionalidad y que se merecía más de lo que él le daba, pero como sea y aunque sonara egoísta, él la necesitaba. No la amaba, ella lo sabía, pero su afecto y cariño por Giuliana era necesario casi a diario por él, no sólo por sexo. Ella era capaz de entregarle mucho más que eso.

Dejó un beso sobre su frente, la arropó con las colchas, apagó la luz y salió de ahí rumbo a casa, en donde al llegar, encontró a su abatida mujer llorando en la penumbra de la sala.

— Oye… — susurró Edward, sentándose junto a ella y arropándola en sus brazos.

— Grace me pidió que le cortara su cabello – gimió de pena, secándose el rostro con la manga de su suéter — ella no quiere tener cabello, quiere verse igual a su hermana… — le contó, rompiendo en un llanto profundo.

Hace casi dos meses decidieron rapar la cabellerade Lizzie, pues se caía producto de las quimioterapias. Su pequeña hermana Grace se sorprendió por tan radical cambio en Lizzie, aunque le gustaba acariciar su calva cabeza, inclusive sugirió ese día que ella podía llevar su cabeza igual a su hermanita. Ese detalle de la pequeña Grace hizo que en el corazón de Lauren se contrajera del dolor.

Edward la apretó aún más contra su pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo exactamente el mismo dolor que su mujer.

— ¡Dios!

Lloraron juntos en la penumbra de la noche. Era el único momento donde podían hacerlo con tranquilidad, lejos de los ojos de sus hijas. Ante ellas, ambos se mantenían firmes, incluso sonreían y hasta bromeaban. Pero en la noche, ahí era el momento donde se desahogaban, y ese era un trato que ambos habían hecho, por el bien de sus niñas. Después iban hasta su recamara e intentaban descansar, para volverse a levantar al día siguiente. Claro, cuando Lizzie pasaba buena noche, porque de lo contrario velaban su sueño.

A la mañana siguiente de aquel frio día de noviembre, el matrimonio de abogados fue hasta la clínica a reunirse con el doctor, como solía ser casi a diario

— Seguiremos con tratamientos paliativos, pero como ya les dije, detendremos la quimioterapia – informó el médico con voz seria y profesional, sentado frente a su escritorio.

— ¿Y los… los tratamientos esos…? – preguntó Lauren, retorciéndose los dedos por los nervios.

— Son para mantener algo de estabilidad y evitar más infecciones y enfermedades adjuntas, Lauren. Ya sabe, sus defensas son mínimas por los tratamientos.

— Doctor, ¿no hay otra opción por intentar para salvar a Elizabeth? ¿Llevarla a otra parte, estudios nuevos, más tratamientos? — preguntó Edward, intentando encontrar alguna otra opción alternativa.

— Todas las opciones para la leucemia de tu hija, han sido cubiertas, Edward. Seguir con el tratamiento de la quimio seria cruel para la pequeña, no ha habido retrocesos ni mejoras, la enfermedad ha seguido avanzando, y someterla a más operaciones sería un riesgo innecesario.

— Pero no entiendo… — con voz dura la madre interrumpió al doctor — hay otros casos donde los niños se han mejorado. — dijo, intentado buscar una explicación.

— Hay varios tipos de leucemia, se los expliqué. Y los organismos no son todos iguales, por lo tanto, la enfermedad de desarrolla de forma diferente en cada caso.

— No… no lo concibo… no… mi niñita se me muere… no, no… — negaba ella, otra vez, sin poder detener el llanto. El médico oncólogo lamentó no poder hacer más por la pequeña Lizzie y por su familia.

— Lo siento, pero ahora dedíquense a disfrutar de su pequeña y esperar.

— ¡¿Esperar a que muera?! – Gritó la desesperada madre — ¡¿Se supone que ahora nos dirá cuantos meses, semanas, o días le quedan a mi hija de vida?! ¡¿Por eso nos dice que la disfrutemos?! ¡Dígame qué debo esperar! — rebatió ella al doctor, levantándose de su asiento, indignada, sin dejar de llorar. Edward se acercó y la atrajo a él por los hombros, buscando que se calmara.

— Lo siento, Lauren, pero debo hablarles con claridad. No puedo darles falsas esperanzas, sólo les estoy hablando con la verdad — explicó el doctor en tono conciliador.

— Perdónenos doctor, esto nos tiene con los nervios destruidos, entendemos que usted y su equipo han hecho todo lo que han podido — se disculpó Edward, con su mujer aun aferrada en sus brazos. Ella sólo bajó la cabeza apenada por su arrebato.

— Ni que lo digas, Edward —concedió el doctor.

De regreso a casa, el silencio se hizo espeso en el coche. Ambos, Lauren y Edward, repasaban masoquistamente una y otra vez las palabras del médico, desahuciando la vida de su hija.

— ¿Crees que hemos hecho las cosas mal? – Lauren hizo la pregunta en voz alta, cuando en realidad era un cuestionamiento que ella se estaba haciendo, pues estaba escarbado tentativas opcionespara encontrar una razón a todo esto — ¿Que Dios nos está arrebatando a nuestra hija por no hacer una buena labor de padres, Edward?

— No, no lo creo — negó Edward, rotundamente, mientras conducía el coche –Creo simplemente que es un hecho del que nadie está libre.

— ¿Crees que haya un milagro para Lizzie? –— preguntó ella, aferrándose a esa última opción. Un milagro, algo tan etéreo e irreal, cualquier cosa.

— Ruego cada día por ello, Lauren; y sí tuviera la posibilidad de cambiar roles, de poner mi vida en sacrificio por la de mi hija, lo haría sin protestar.

— Has sido un padre maravilloso, Edward – aseveró, llevando una mano hacia el rostro de su marido, acariciándolo con ternura, él inclinó su cabeza hacia la caricia, disfrutando de esta.

— Y tú una madre increíble, así que no pienses que esto es un castigo, por favor – susurró aquella suplica hacia su esposa, quien asintió, sin apartar su mano del rostro de Edward.

Al llegar a casa, sintieron fuertes carcajadas provenientes de la habitación de Lizzie. Cuando Lauren y Edward entraron allí, vieron a Lizzie doblada de la risa sobre su cama, junto a sus abuelas Esme y Greta, carcajeándose igual que ella, mientras observaban a Emmett, hermano mayor de Edward y a la pequeña Grace montando un show de payasos, vestidos con pelucas coloridas, trajes anchos, narices rojas y unos grandes y brillantes zapatos.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero si han llegado nuestros dos más importantes espectadores! – anunció Emmett, impostando una muy cómica voz de payaso. Los dos asistentes recién llegados, se ubicaron en un par de sillas a disfrutar del espectáculo, aunque en realidad, lo que ellos disfrutaban ahora era del sonido de las risas de sus hijas. De los ojos oscuros de Lizzie iluminarse con alegría cuando su hermanita pequeña hacía alguna gracia con el loco de su tío Emmett.

Escucharla, verla y sentirla tan alegre, les daba un aliciente de seguir peleando esta tan ardua batalla, de la que no se rendiría, pues podrían sentir sus fuerzas decaer, pero por su hija valía la pena dejarlo todo. Durante el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Después de casi media hora del hilarante show, donde los protagonistas se llevaron un rotundo aplauso, las abuelas se retiraron a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, que ya estaba atrasado. Lauren llevó a su pequeña Grace a tomar un baño, mientras Lizzie se acomodaba para dormir un rato, después de tal ajetreo, había quedado exhausta.

Edward y Emmett se fueron hasta el jardín a fumar un cigarrillo. Emmett había llegado el día anterior desde Chicago a acompañar a su hermano, no había visto a su sobrina tan desmejorada, causándole una tremenda impresión verla pálida, hinchada y calva.

— ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer, Edward?

— Sigue haciendo lo que acababas de hacer, Emmett, eso es de mucha ayuda.

— Seré un payaso de por vida con tal de verla recuperada y sana otra vez.

— Estable, no recuperada… — corrigió Edward con un dejo de dolor en su voz, haciendo en crispar a Emmett.

— ¡Mierda, Edward! Llevémosla a otro país, con estudios y medicina más avanzada, dónde sea… — propuso Emmett al filo de la desesperación.

— Emmett – Edward detuvo las frenéticas palabras de su hermano –asumir esto ha sido doloroso y difícil para nosotros, pero no queremos ilusionarnos ni ilusionar a nadie. Esta es la realidad, llevarla a otro país empeoraría su estado y no hay otro lugar ni otro tratamiento que haga mejorar su salud, lo hemos investigado, así que no arriesgaremos a la niña a moverse de aquí. Ni siquiera hemos querido plantear la idea de regresar a Chicago, por miedo a que su salud decaiga más rápido.

— No puedo creerlo — negó vehementemente con la cabeza, aspirando nicotina — ¿Y el trasplante?

— La enfermedad avanzó con rapidez y en el estado de Lizzie es imposible, probablemente ella no resistiría la operación — comentó, sintiendo amargura destilar en sus palabras.

— No es justo, Edward. No es justo – Emmett, se negaba a asumir el inminente desenlace de la historia de su sobrina.

— No, no lo es – coincidió Edward, suspirando y fumando su cigarro, contemplando el horizonte a lo lejos.

**~En Paralelo~**

Isabella se instaló en la pequeña salita de estar a reposar sobre su cómodo sillón de descanso, después de un muy contundente almuerzo. Su suegra no paraba de alimentarla, atribuyendo al hecho de que mientras ella más comiera, la criaturita nacería más fuerte y sana. Ella sabía que la cantidad no tenía mucho que ver con la salud de su pequeña, pero su suegra cocinaba tan bien, que no podía negarse ante semejante tentación.

Acarició con ternura su prominente barriga de cinco meses, sin poder evitar mirar hacia atrás con sus recuerdos y evocar lo que habían sido años de lucha por conseguir aquel milagro. Sí, porque la pequeña que crecía en su vientre era un milagro.

Su esposo Jasper y ella se habían sometido a cuanto tratamiento estuvo en sus manos, sin resultados favorables, no entendían muy bien a qué se debía aquella complicación para concebir un bebé, pues médicamente, ambos estaban perfectamente aptos para hacerlo.

Incluso en un momento, aquella situación llevó a poner en peligro su matrimonio, pues eso los estresaba y en arranques de ira, ambos se culpaban el uno al otro por la imposibilidad de concebir.

Vivieron separados un tiempo, hasta que hace un año, migraron hasta Suecia, porque él había sido transferido por trabajo a ese país. Él era ejecutivo de una compañía multinacional y ella era maestra de primaria.

Decidieron darse una nueva oportunidad junto a este viaje y la idea de cambiar de aire, probablemente serviría para que ambos se relajaran y quizás volver a intentarlo. Eran jóvenes y tenían tiempo y sí no era posible, simplemente adoptarían, seguro había un niño esperando en algún lugar por ellos.

— ¿No estarías más cómoda en la cama? – la voz dulce de Jasper la hizo sonreír. Él acarició con su barbilla, raspando suavemente su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas.

— Quizás… — se removió ella, coquetamente, sin abrir los ojos y disfrutando de las sensaciones que dejaban en su cuerpo, las caricias de su marido.

— En la cama, descansando, digo… no te imagines cosas… — aclaró, sabiendo lo que ella se estaba imaginando.

— Anoche no me imaginé nada, así que no vengas con el tonito ese de inocente — lo reprendió con dulzura, recordando la muy buena noche que había vivido con él.

Y es que las hormonas de Bella, desde que estaba embarazada, se habían revolucionado y habían tenido que incluso, inventar posturas a la hora de tener sexo para no dañarla. El doctor les había dicho que podían seguir haciendo su vida normal, _"con todo lo que eso implica_".

— ¿Pero lo pasaste bien anoche, ¿no? Señora Whitlock? – preguntó, coquetamente, dejando besos brujos en su cuello.

— Mucho, señor Whitlock. Usted realmente sabe hacer feliz a una mujer embarazada.

— El eco de sus orgasmos, señora, aun retumban en mi oído… y no es una queja… — susurró con sensualidad en el oído de su mujer. Ella soltó risas coquetas, retorciéndose y pensando en que quizás sería buena idea ir a tomar una larga siesta en su cama, junto a su esposo. Iba a proponérselo, cuando las enormes pisadas los sacaron de su _coqueteo marital. _

— ¡Deja descansar a Bellita, hijo! – la _adorable _madre de Jasper, Hilda, en cuanto supo que su primer nieto venia en camino, no demoró en preparar las maletas e irse a instalar junto a ellos, para ayudarles en todo lo que fuese necesario.

Y en lo que no, porque ella, muy buena disposición podía tener, muy bien podía cocinar, pero sinceramente, Hilda era el típico caso de _Madre Metiche_, peor sabiendo que Jasper, o _Jaspercito, _era su único hijo.

— Sí, déjame descansar, hazle caso a tu madre – dijo ella, empujándolo hacia atrás para apartarlo. Él estrechó sus ojos hacia ella, mientras ella le sonreirá con burla y alzaba sus cejas.

— ¿A qué hora llega tu hermana, Bellita? – preguntó la suegra, sacando a su hijo de en medio y sentándose junto a su nuera.

— Su vuelo llega a las siete. Jasper y yo iremos…

— ¡No señora! Tú te quedas en casa, descansando — dictaminó la suegra — Jasper puede ir por Alice al aeropuerto…

— No estoy enferma y me siento perfectamente… — rebatió ella, pero esta vez, Jasper la interrumpió.

— Creo que mamá tiene razón— dijo Jasper, de acuerdo con su madre — Yo ahora debo irme al trabajo y después puedo ir hasta el aeropuerto por tu hermana. Tú y mamá se pueden quedar preparando alguna cena especial, ¿no?

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Tengo tantas recetas deliciosas que podemos preparar! — exclamaba Hilda, mientras Bella rodaba mentalmente los ojos, calculando todos los kilos de sobre peso que debía tener con tanta comida que su suegra le hacía ingerir, pero no podía negarlo, esos platillos eran cruelmente deliciosos.

Cuando Jasper se fue, Bella se encargó de que todo en el cuarto de invitados estuviese listo para recibir a su hermana en unas horas más. Después se instaló frente al ordenador y charló con Renée, su madre, vía _Skype. _Ella prometió visitarla al final de su embarazo, evitando encontrarse con la _odiosa_ de su consuegra.

— ¿Te has sentido bien, cielo? – Preguntó su madre a través de la cámara del PC — Tu padre se ha vuelto loco comprando regalos para su primera nieta — agregó.

— Oh, mamá, los extraño tanto…

— Y nosotros a ti, Bella ¡Tenemos tantas ganas de verte! — Contestó Renée muy emocionada –—Te ves tan feliz, hija. ¿Va todo bien con Jasper?

— Sí mamá, todo está muy bien ahora… Definitivamente venirnos aquí nos hizo muy bien.

— Se merecen ser felices. Tú y Jasper se merecen esta hermosa bendición, nena, pero dime, ¿ya tienen el nombre? — preguntó la futura abuela con entusiasmo.

— Oh, bueno, desde que el doctor nos dijo que era niña, él se ha vuelto loco… y bueno, hemos barajado varios nombres y nos hemos decidido por Mary Elizabeth, ¿te gusta?

— ¡Suena hermoso! — Exclamó con ansias — ¿Sabes? Mandé con tu hermana algunos regalos para ti. ¡Ah! Y le advertí que te dejara descansar. Ya sabes cómo es, loca por las compras y todo eso.

— Será fantástico que ella esté aquí. Me aburro sin hacer nada, extraño a mis niños de la escuela, así que ella será una fantástica compañía, además la extraño mucho también.

— Será bueno para ella también – sonrió frente a la cámara, pero luego su rostro se tornó un poco preocupado y serio — Ha estado algo decaída, ella dice que no es nada. Seguro es porque le haces falta, ya sabes cómo es dependiente de ti….

— Aquí me encargaré de mimarla, hablar con ella y me hará compañía. — Asintió —Bueno, ahora debo dejarte. Prepararé la cena y debo ponerme en marcha.

— ¡¿Cuándo tienes control con el médico?!

— Mañana, mamá. Le pediré a Alice que me acompañe y seguro Hilda querrá venir también.

— ¡Vieja bruja esa…!

— ¡Mamá! – inquirió Bella a su madre, mirando a todos lados, esperando que su suegrita no la oyera –Mira, mejor me voy, más tarde hablamos y aprovecho de saludar a papá también, ¿sí?

— ¡Te quiero Bella!

— Y yo a ti, ma'.

La tarde para Bella e Hilda en la cocina pasó rápidamente, no se percataron cuando Jasper entró cargando las maletas de Alice, quien entró como torbellino detrás de él, derecho a abrazar a su hermana.

— ¡Bella, Bella, Bella! – exclamaba con alegría mientras la abrazaba. Momentos después la soltó y puso sus manos sobre la barriga de su hermana — ¡Dios, te ves hermosa con esa barriga! Pensé que no te vería nunca como futura madre – asumió, llorando.

— Oh, nena… — Bella acarició la cabellera oscura de su hermanita, como consolándola — ¿Recuerdas lo que me decía Charlie? "_Todo a su tiempo_", y finalmente papá tuvo razón, este era el momento preciso. Soy tan feliz, que nada puede opacar este momento tan luminoso en mi vida.

— Me alegro, me alegro de verdad, hermana – dijo Alice, volviéndose a abrazar a su hermana.

La cena transcurrió muy rápida y divertidamente, entre miles de cosas que la pequeña e inquieta Alice tenia planeada para Bella, ante la reprobatoria mirada de la suegra, quien intentó frenar a Alice, que no hizo caso de las protestas de Hilda. Jasper observaba en silencio alternadamente a su mujer, su cuñada y su madre y sólo alzaba los hombros cuando alguna le preguntaba algo.

A la mañana siguiente, y aunque Hilda protestó enérgicamente, las dos hermanas salieron primero rumbo a la clínica para su ecografía mensual, donde Alice sintió una profunda emoción cuando vio en la pantalla al bultito que el doctor indicó era su sobrinita.

— ¡Hola Elizabeth! — saludaba Alice a la pantalla, aferrando la mano de su hermana, quien no paraba de sentirse emocionada con cada acto que constataba su existencia.

Salieron más tarde de la consulta hasta un centro comercial en el centro de la ciudad y compraron un montón de cosas para la madre y la pequeña. Cuando Bella se sintió cansada, fueron hasta un restaurante para almorzar.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que Dios hizo justicia contigo. Tanto esperar, tanto luchar… — dijo Alice, mientras esperaban que les llevaran sus pedidos.

— El doctor nos dijo que había sido un premio al esfuerzo — recordó, soltando una risa —Pero más bien creo que ella es mi hermoso milagro, ¿no crees? — agregó, acariciando su barriga.

— ¿Eres feliz, verdad? Digo… tú y Jasper antes de mudarse aquí no estaban muy bien… — no quería que su pregunta sonara como una intromisión, pero le importaba saber.

— Las cosas son perfectas ahora, Alice – aseguró Bella, con una luminosa sonrisa, la que Alice intentó devolver. Estos meses, para ella, habían sido difíciles. Estaba lejos de su hermana y lejos de…

— ¿Tú estás bien? Mamá dice que has estado cabizbaja…

— Te extrañaba, eso es todo. Además, las cosas con Riley no funcionaron… — dijo la pequeña hermana de Alice, refiriéndose a su ex novio.

No había podido involucrarse sentimentalmente con él, ella sólo era fiel con sus sentimientos a… Él, su amor imposible, su inalcanzable, pero como lo sabía, probablemente moriría amándole, a escondidas. Aunque a veces, él la mirara con algo más que ojos de cariño, por el lazo familiar que los unía… _"¿En qué momento me fui a enamorar del esposo de mi hermana…?"_

— ¡Ey, Alice! ¿Dónde andas, eh? – preguntó Bella, viendo como su hermanita pequeña volaba con su imaginación hacia algún lado. Alice la miró, y sonrió.

— Estoy bien, estoy aquí… — dijo Alice, saliendo de su ensueño — ¿Y cuándo darás a luz?

— Entre la primera y segunda semana de abril — comentó, antes que la mesera llegara con sus bebidas que habían pedido, mientras traían su orden.

— ¿Lo tendrán aquí? pensé que existía la opción de regresar a Phoenix – comentó Alice, revolviendo su copa de jugo de arándano con la pajilla, despreocupadamente.

— No por ahora, Jasper tiene un buen cargo aquí y yo conseguí un buen empleo en una escuela.

— ¿Radicarán aquí? – preguntó, mientras sentía que por dentro le quemaba la idea de tener tan lejos a su hermana, su sobrina y a él…

— Tal vez. Depende de muchas cosas, principalmente el trabajo de Jasper – indicó Bella, tomando su jugo – Ya sabes que a él lo están moviendo de un lado a otro.

Alice se removió en su silla, mientras succionaba el jugo por la pajilla, recordando el día anterior, cuando en las puertas del aeropuerto se encontró con Jasper.

_Él la buscaba entre el gentío y en cuanto la vio, sus ojos toparon con los intensos ojos chocolate de ella. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre, sonrisa que ella no correspondió, caminó hacia él con la cabeza gacha, sintiéndose avergonzada. Avergonzada por sentir a su corazón galopar sin control y su sangre recorrer frenéticamente por sus venas cuando lo vio allí; avergonzada de sentir los no correctos sentimientos por el marido de su hermana._

— _Alice… — susurró Jasper, levantando una mano hacia el rostro de ella, toque que ella rechazó, echándose hacia atrás. Apenas levantó su rostro para mirarlo, pero solo esas fracciones de segundos bastaron para ver sus enigmáticos ojos turquesa, y deducir que él quería decir mucho más de lo que en verdad expresaba. _

— _Pensé que Bella…_

— _Ella se quedó en casa con mi madre, preparando la cena._

— _Vamos entonces – dijo, reacomodando su mochila en el hombro, mientras Jasper tomaba la maleta _—_no la hagamos esperar — sin más, comenzó a salir hacia la puerta de salida, en donde el coche de su cuñado estaba aparcado. _

_El agónico camino a casa fue silencioso. Cruzaron apenas unas palabras, o más bien, Alice contestaba con monosílabos a las preguntas que Jasper le hacía, hasta que cansado de aquello al parecer, decidió guardar silencio. _

— ¡Ey, Alice! – Bella estiró su mano sobre la mesa para agarrar la mano de su hermana — ¿Estás bien? Parece que estabas recordando algo doloroso, te ves…

— No pasa nada, estoy bien – sacudió la cabeza alejando los recuerdos e invocó a su dotes de actriz, esbozando una convincente sonrisa — ¡Ahora concentrémonos en ti y en mi sobrina, y veamos que hace falta para recibirla…!

— ¿Estás segura? Nena, si te pasa algo, podemos hablarlo, lo sabes. Soy tu hermana y me preocupa si algo no va bien contigo

— Bella, no pasa nada. De verdad – aseguró, apretando la mano de su hermana — Ahora lo que importa eres tú y la pequeña que viene en camino, ¿sí?

— Está bien…

— Ok, bien. He estado pensando en algunas cosas que podríamos comprar…

En ese momento, quedaron desterrados en la caja negra del alma de Alice, los tormentosos recuerdos y los insanos sentimientos por Jasper, su hermana era la prioridad en ese momento.

Ahí quedaron las dos hermanas, tomando nota de las tiendas que enseguida recorrerían, para terminar de decorar el dormitorio de la pequeña Elizabeth, que llegaría a llenar sus vidas de alegría.

* * *

**No sea malvada y deje su comentario =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas! Aquí vengo a dejarles capítulo estreno. Mil gracias como siempre a todas por acompañarme, por sus comentarios, mensajes via Facebook y Twitter, aviso de favoritos y todo eso que me hace sonreír.

Esta historia está siendo beteada y mejorado por Gaby Madriz (¡Gracias nena!), así que aquí se los dejamos con mucho cariño. Disfrútenlo y cuéntenme qué les pareció, ¿si?

Besos y abrazos a todas!

_**Cata =)**_

_**(En Facebook: Catalina Lina; en Twitter: Cata_lina_lina)**_

* * *

**2. Milagros.**

**~E.P~**

_"Que al fin la mala fortuna, se vaya a dormir un rato, se quiete traje y zapatos, se olvide de mi existencia, que yo frente a su sentencia, declaro mi desacato"_

Sentada en el sillón de cueronegro de su padre, Elizabeth Cullen contemplaba las titilantes luces que adornaban el árbol de navidad que sus abuelas y su pequeña hermana se encargaron de decorar, mientras inconscientemente jugueteaba con el pompón de su gorro de lana rojo, que caía a un lado de su cabeza.

¿Cómo era posible que una niña de ocho años estuviera pensando en la vida y la muerte, cuando en realidad tendría que estar expectante, esperando la hora de poder abalanzarse y abrir los regalos que en ese momento inundaban el pie del árbol?

Pero ella estaba inmersa en otras cosas, se preguntaba por ejemplo si el cielo era como ella se lo imaginaba; o si dolía morir… O si volvería a ver allí a su abuelo Clarence o a su perrito Puppi. Porque ella lo sabía, ella sabía que el cielo pronto la recibiría, porque allí en la tierra, no había nada más para ella.

─ Nena, ¿no tienes sueño? ─ La presencia de su madre la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Parpadeó y sonrió al sentir sus labios besar su frente. Alzó su vista hacia ella y le sonrió.

─ No mami, estoy bien.

─ ¿Estás bien, no tienes frío, hambre…?

─ Te digo que estoy bien.

Lauren asintió y movió a su hija del sillón, para acomodarse ella y sentarla enseguida sobre su regazo. La abrazó y dejó un sonoro beso en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas a la pequeña. Lizzie acomodó su cabeza en el pecho tibio de su madre y suspiró.

─ ¿Crees que haya ángeles en el cielo?

La pregunta que Lizzie le hizo a Lauren la incomodó, removiéndose inquieta, sin saber bien qué debía responder.

─ No lo sé, supongo que sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─ Porque yo me imagino el cielo con muchos ángeles, con la piel blanca y brillante, con alas y una aureola…

─ ¿Cómo el disfraz de Grace?

─ Sí, así.

Ambas rieron por el traje que la pequeña Grace lució para su último cumpleaños y del que se negaba a salir, hasta que su madre la convenció que los ángeles no lucían sus trajes sucios, por lo que debía dárselo para lavarlo y volver a lucirlo radiante, a lo que Grace, le encontró mucho sentido. Poco después se olvidó del ángel, cuando vio en un aparador un disfraz de muñeca, del cual se enamoró a primera vista.

─ ¿Por qué estás pensando en los ángeles, nena?

─ Porque anoche soñé con uno… Creo. Caminábamos a través de una puerta grande y, como de oro ─ relataba, sin apartar la vista de las luces del árbol ─… y yo miraba las baldosas en el suelo y podía reflejarme en ellas, podía verme con mi cabello… En el cielo tenía mi cabello de nuevo, mamá ─ agregó con entusiasmo.

Mientras Lizzie hablaba de lo hermoso que fue su sueño, Lauren cerraba los ojos, intentando retener las lágrimas, pero su deseo por llorar cada día se hacía más imperante. Su hija estaba soñando con ángeles y con el cielo, ella lo sabía y entendía que significaba ese sueño; su hija estaba pensando en la muerte, presintiéndola.

La aferró con fuerza contra su pecho, inundándose de su aroma y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo pequeño. Se negaba a creer que la negra muerte viniera y le arrebatara a la hija de sus entrañas.

─ ¡Mami! ─ La niña se removió sobre el regazo de su madre y la agitó por su brazo.

─ Sí, nena.

─ Estás llorando…

Lauren no se había dado cuenta que no logró retener sus lágrimas. Lágrimas que rápidamente hizo desaparecer con la manga de su blusa.

─ ¡¿Quién no podría llorar en Navidad, mientras escucha sueños sobre ángeles y puertas doradas, eh?!

─ Puede ser… ─ concedió la pequeña.

─ Oye, debemos movernos, casi es hora de cenar ─ dijo la madre, besando la cabecita de su hija.

Lizzie arrugó la nariz - Pero no tengo hambre…

─ Tu abuelo Carlisle ha venido desde Chicago especialmente para preparar la cena de Navidad, ¿serás capaz de hacerle ese desaire?

─ Ni siquiera puedo comer lo que el resto… ─ protestó la niña, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, gesto que heredó de su padre.

─ ¡Ah, pero aun así es especial! Buscó recetas _ad hoc_ especialmente para ti… ─ indicó la madre, mientras la pequeña Lizzie meneaba su nariz de un lado a otro, como si fuera la Hechizada, evaluando las palabras de su madre y la receta que su abuelito seguramente preparó con tanto amor para ella.

─ ¡Bueno! ─ Acepto alargando graciosamente la primera silaba.

Lauren esbozó una gran sonrisa y comenzó a atacar a su hija con ligeras cosquillas. Adoraba esos juegos con sus pequeñas. Adoraba oír sus carcajadas cantarinas.

Se levantaron y tras darle una juguetona palmadita en su trasero, la condujo hasta el comedor, donde las abuelas terminaban de adornar la hermosa mesa, llena de colores y manjares, mientras Grace corría de un lado a otro con sus cuernos de reno y su nariz roja, inquieta y exaltada porque quería que los adultos se sentaran pronto y comieran rápidamente para correr hasta el árbol y abrir de sus regalos.

Mientras, en la cocina, los varones encargados de la cena preparaban los platos para ser llevados a la mesa.

─ Lamento que Rosalie no haya podido venir. ─ comentó Edward a su hermano, mientras ponía las patatas en una fuente.

Emmett lo miró y alzó los hombros ─ Ella y yo también lo lamentamos, pero las gemelas pueden pescar un resfriado en esta época. Ya sabes…

─ Claro, son muy pequeñas aún para viajar en esta época tan fría ─ comentó Edward recordando a sus sobrinas de ocho meses, a quienes sólo conocía por fotografías y videos ─Pero tú podrías haber ido para estar con ellas.

─ Pues no, Rosalie entiende por qué estoy aquí.

Edward miró a su hermano tensarse. Su amor por Lizzie era tal que incluso sacrificó una navidad con su propia familia para pasarla con ella… la que quizás sería su última navidad. Emmett tragó grueso y desterró esos pensamientos, concentrándose en seguir aderezando las ensaladas, antes que el mismísimo _jefe de cocina_, Carlisle Cullen, les reprendiera.

Una vez todo listo, la familia en pleno se instaló alrededor de la mesa y antes de comenzar la cena, tomaron sus manos para escuchar la oración que Carlisle elevó, dando gracias por la cena, rogando también a Dios que bendijera ese hogar y a todos los que estaba reunidos alrededor de la mesa, recordando también a Rosalie y las pequeñitas. Con un colectivo _Amén, _comenzaron a comer las delicias que Carlisle había preparado.

─ ¡Esto está delicioso! ─ exclamó madre de Lauren, Greta, cuando degustó el pavo al coñac, mientras los demás asentían concordando con la mujer.

─ Lo que pasa es que ustedes me tenían poca fe ─ comentó Carlisle, orgulloso mientras degustaba su obra maestra, la que incluso Lizzie, se atrevió a probar ─ ¿Te gustó cariño? ─ le preguntó a su nieta, quien le sonrió en respuesta.

─ Está rico, abuelito ─ respondió

─ ¡A mí también me gustó el pavo, abuelito! ─ dio a conocer su parecer la pequeña Grace, haciendo carcajear a la mesa en pleno.

La cena se desarrolló muy agradablemente en un feliz ambiente de fiestas, mientras intentaban explicarle a Grace cómo Santa viajaba por todo el mundo, dejando los regalos en las casas de los niños.

Mientras todos reían, Lizzie observaba el entorno jocoso y pensaba que quizás la Nochebuena sí era una época de milagros. Todos allí estaba felices y habían olvidado el dolor de verla enferma, incluso hasta ella lo olvidaba a ratos, o le restaba importancia. Se había sentido bien, había logrado comer el plato que se le sirvió en la cena por completo, sin sentir las desagradables náuseas, hasta se sentía animada para ir hasta el árbol junto a su hermana y abrir los regalos.

Edward vio a su hija pensativa y se inclinó hacia ella, besando su cabeza sobre el gorro de lana. Le acarició la mejilla y ella sonrió de regreso.

─ ¿Va todo bien?

─ ¡Sip! ─afirmó la niña sonriéndole a su padre.

─ Estás pensativa… ─ comentó Edward, a lo que su hija sólo alzó los hombros, pero no dejó de sonreír.

Grace saltó de su silla y caminó hasta el puesto de su padre, en donde se puso a dar pequeños saltos ─ ¡¿Podemos ir a abrir los regalos, por favor papi, por favor, por favor?!

Edward torció la boca y golpeó el dedo índice sobre el pómulo de su rostro, como meditando su decisión, escondiendo su diversión ─ No lo sé…

─ ¡Anda papá, no seas así!… ¡Ya terminamos de comer! ─ Pidió Lizzie, haciendo causa común con su hermana

─ Sí papito, por favor. ¿Podemos, podemos, podemos? ─ insistió la pequeña Grace, tironeando del jersey negro de su padre, intentando convencerlo. Todo el resto en la mesa estaba divertido y al pendiente de la chistosa escena de las niñas, mientras Edward seguía haciéndose el indeciso.

─ ¿Por qué mejor ahora no vamos a acostarnos y mañana abrimos los regalos?

─ ¡No! ─ exclamaron ambas niñas al unísono

─ ¡Mami, por favor…! ─ rogó Grace ahora en dirección a Lauren, quien al igual que el resto, estaba disfrutando de la pequeña escena.

─ Quizás papá tenga razón, y sería mejor que mañana…

─ ¡No! ¡Mamá! ─ Protestaron. Cuando Grace comenzó a hacer pucheros y restregarse los ojos con sus puñitos, Edward pensó que ya era demasiada tortura para ella, un poco más y la niña desataría su llanto.

─ ¡Está bien, está bien! ─ No alcanzó a decir nada más, cuando Grace arrastró por la manga a su hermana hasta llegar al árbol de navidad. Edward negó con la cabeza y se levantó junto al resto, acercándose a su mujer y dejando un beso en su castaña cabellera, tomándola por la cintura y conduciéndola hasta la sala.

Una increíble casa de muñecas con todo y muebles al estilo _Princesas Disney_ hicieron que los ojos de Grace se desorbitara, además de su disfraz de _Minnie, _muñecas, juegos de té y varias piezas de ropa que la hicieron gritar de la emoción.

Lizzie recibió una colección de cuentos, un oso de peluche gigante -más grande que ella incluso_, _una caja de música, una pequeña cadena de oro con una cruz como colgante y mucha ropa, regalos que la emocionaron, pero más que disfrutar de sus propios obsequios, fue consumida por la energía de su hermana pequeña, con quien se instaló dentro de la casa de muñecas, intentando meter a su enorme tío Emmett, quien se asemejaba King Kong dentro de esa pequeña casa. El resto fotografiaba el movimiento de las niñas y disfrutaban de su alegría.

Pero más que todos allí, sus padres, Lauren y Edward, abrazados, contemplaban y se complacían con sus hijas, que estaban riéndose de las tonterías de su tío Emmett.

Costó para que las niñas se cansaran de jugar, estaban exultantes y la verdad es que no reparaban en la hora, pero los contantes bostezos de Grace después de media noche y el cansancio de toda esa hiperactividad le pasó la cuenta, quedándose dormida, vestida con su disfraz, en los brazos de su abuelo, quien con cuidado la llevó hasta su cama. Lauren hizo lo mismo con su hija mayor.

─ ¡Dios! Estas niñas tienen la energía de un equipo de beisbol ─ comentó Emmett, dejándose caer en el sofá, mientras Esme y Edward arreglaban todo el desastre.

─ Ya te quiero ver cuando tus niñas tengan cuatro años… ─ comentó Edward, quien en ese momento sintió vibrar su celular, con un mensaje de texto de parte de Giuliana, deseándole una feliz navidad. Él leyó el saludo y torció sus labios en una media sonrisa, la que a Emmett no le pasó desapercibida.

Cuando Esme se retiró a ayudar a Greta con la limpieza y los hermanos quedaron solos, Emmett enfrentó a su hermano menor.

─ ¿Era ella? ─ susurró en tono desaprobatorio.

Edward lo miró de reojo y masculló ─ Cierra la boca, Emmett.

Él aludido se levantó y caminó hasta su hermano ─ No puedo creer que sigas con esa mierda…

─ No sabes de lo que hablas ─ regañó con impaciencia, dejándolo solo en la sala.

Pero Emmett no lo dejó tranquilo, siguiéndolo hasta su despacho, donde lo vio acercarse a la licorera y verter en un vaso un poco de coñac.

El hermano mayor caminó y se le paró enfrente, era unos centímetros más alto que Edward y bastante más corpulento ─ ¡Dime que fue sólo mi imaginación cuando te vi la otra vez con esa mujer!

─ ¡Fue sólo tu imaginación! ─ mintió con ímpetu, tratando de zanjar el tema.

Desde hace un año, en su anterior visita a Italia junto a Rosalie, cuando ella aún estaba embarazada, Emmett lo descubrió en una situación comprometedora con la maestra de italiano de sus sobrinas. Vio claramente cuando, en un cuarto contiguo a la sala, la profesora besaba en la comisura de los labios a Edward y le decía algo de verse más tarde.

Él, que había acompañado a su hermano por las niñas, no pudo evitar alarmarse y encararlo enseguida, negando Edward tajantemente la idea de su hermano, abogando locura por su parte.

─ ¡No soy estúpido, Edward!

─ ¿Vas a seguir fantaseando con eso, Emmett? ─ rebatió a su hermano, sosteniendo convincentemente su mentira ─ Hemos pasado una estupenda noche, no lo arruines con tus alucinaciones, por favor.

─ Más te vale que sean solo _alucinaciones_, porque sí sé que es verdad, olvidaré por el difícil momento que estás pasando y te…

─ ¿Por qué discuten? ─ la entrada repentina de Esme al despacho sorprendió a ambos. Los miró desde la puerta y Emmett, que estaba más nervioso que Edward que parecía impasible, se apresuró en responder.

─ Figuraciones tuyas, mamá. Sólo vinimos aquí a tomar un trago, ¿te nos unes?

─ No, cielo ─ respondió, acercándose hasta sus varones ─ Estoy cansada, así que me voy a dormir. ─ Se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies para dejar un beso en el rostro de Emmett y luego en el de Edward.

─ Que tengas buena noche, mamá.

─ Que descanses, mamá ─ se despidieron los hijos. Cuando ella estuvo fuera, Emmett suspiró y se sentó en un sofá.

─ Mejor sírveme un trago, Edward ─ pidió a su hermano en tono cortante ─ Y no creas que voy a olvidar este tema Edward. Simplemente lo retomaremos en otro momento. ─ Concluyó, sin que Edward hiciera ningún comentario respecto a la pequeña discusión, ni negando ni mucho menos aceptando nada. Sólo se limitó a servir otro vaso de licor para su hermano y se sentó junto a él a beberlo en silencio.

Y mientras los hermanos bebían, olvidando las figuraciones de Emmett, Giuliana Santarelli tomaba champaña, sola en la sala de su departamento, a media luz y con la esperanza de que Edward pudiera ir hasta ella, aunque sea unas horas para compartir un brindis. Se negó a viajar a la ciudad donde residía su familia aguardando a ver sí Edward la llamaba o al menos le enviaba un mensaje diciendo que iba de camino a su encuentro.

Pero eso no ocurriría y ella lo sabía.

Le dolía el alma reconocerlo, pero prefería esos escasos momentos juntos que la nada. Pero secretamente, en momentos de soledad como esos, realmente dimensionaba el peso de la decepción de ser _la otra_, porque aunque sea una sola vez, hubiese deseado tenerlo junto a ella para la cena de Navidad, o caminar por las pintorescas y románticas calles italianas tomados de la mano…

Sería malvado de su parte desear que la relación matrimonial de Edward se destruyera para ella dejar de ser la amante, pero vivía con la ilusión… Aquella de ser ella algún día la señora de Edward Cullen. Sí es que se lo proponía, porque una de las cosas que ella no sabía a ciencia cierta, era de los sentimientos de Edward hacia ella.

─ _Dime, caro, qué es lo que sientes por mí… Porque yo te amo, Edward, te amo más allá de la razón. _─ _se declaró un día, cuando Edward quiso poner punto final a su relación con ella. _

_Edward había abierto los ojos sorprendido por semejante declaración de amor que él, al parecer, no se esperaba –Giuliana, por favor… Es complicado, eres especial, hermosa, divertida, te tengo mucho cariño, pero…_

─ _Con eso me conformo, Edward. Que vengas de vez en cuando a tomar posesión de mí cuerpo… Me conformo con eso; parezco un perro mendigándote, pero lo prefiero… Lo prefiero a no tener absolutamente nada de ti._

_Con un suspiro, Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazó, hundiendo su nariz en su negra cabellera __ Ejerces una atracción que no puedo negar ni evitar y eso, es lo que puedo ofrecerte, sólo eso __ susurró cerca de su oído __ Sé que no es justo para ti, pero…_

─ _No me importa. No me importa mientras pueda tenerte para mí aunque sea por algunos momentos. _

Giuliana recordaba, mientras agitaba el líquido dorado dentro de la copa, observándolo distraídamente. Dejó el cristal sobre la mesa de centro y observó su teléfono móvil para ver la hora y verificar si Edward había respondido a su saludo navideño, pero no había respuesta, así que se conformó con la hora.

Casi las dos de la mañana.

Edward no vendría. Se levantó, apagó la luz de la lámpara que se hallaba sobre una mesita contigua al sofá donde ella estuvo sentada y caminó hasta su cuarto, en donde se desnudó para meterse enseguida en medio de las frías sabanas de su cama. Sola.

Allí, antes de dormir, recordó el día que conoció al abogado Edward Cullen. El día que fue hasta la escuela de idiomas -en donde ella trabajaba- a dejar a sus hijas. Su perenne sonrisa le engalanaba el rostro de tez clara, sus ojos de un extraño color verde azulino y su perfecta nariz, su cabello castaño despeinado y su prolija barba, sobre ese cuerpo de un metro noventa de estatura que a simple vista era fuerte y bien formado y la había dejado enamorada a primera vista.

Recuerda que Lizzie los presentó y él, caballerosamente, extendió su mano hasta ella y le dijo su nombre con un tono de voz aterciopelada, siempre con su sonrisa en el rostro. Ella, como boba le dijo su nombre, indicándole que como bien había dicho Lizzie, ella era su maestra de italiano.

Desde ese día, cada miércoles y viernes durante un mes, las miraditas y las sonrisitas coquetas se cruzaban entre el padre de la niña y su profesora, hasta que no le importó absolutamente nada. Recordó con picardía cómo le pidió que la acompañara hasta su oficina, en donde al cerrar la puerta, se le abalanzó encima, atacando sus labios con premura, en un beso que él respondió de igual forma, dando así comienzo a esa clandestina relación.

─ _Dio benedetto_, sí sólo lo hubiese conocido unos años antes… ─ con ese pensamiento se dejó ir por el sueño, esperando que la suerte le trajera al día siguiente a Edward hasta sus brazos. Aunque fuese por un rato.

/E.P/

Los días siguientes a la navidad, la salud de Lizzie se estabilizó, la niña se sintió bastante bien, incluso ese día ella misma propuso ir con sus abuelas y su madre hasta un centro de diversiones. Aprovechando el ánimo de la niña, las mujeres, creyeron que era una buena idea, por lo que todas salieron rumbo al sitio elegido. Era un centro comercial gigante, en donde uno de los pisos estaba poblado de juegos infantiles de todo tipo. A un costado de este, muy bien ubicado, había un café en donde Esme y Lauren se instalaron, mientras Greta acompañaba a las niñas.

─ Se ven tan felices. ─ comentó Esme, fijando su vista uno metros más allá en donde estaban sus nietas. Lauren sonrió y asintió, viendo hacia el mismo lugar que su suegra. Esme desvió su vista hacia su taza de humeante café, la que revolvió quedadamente, mientras pensaba que en esa era una oportunidad perfecta para que su nuera y ella tuvieran una conversación. ─ Uhm… Lauren, hija…

─ Sí, Esme

- Hace días quería preguntarte; sin el ánimo de entrometerme…

- Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras.

- Sí, bueno… Quería saber cómo iban las cosas entre Edward y tú… Ya sabes, como pareja.

- Hemos sido apoyo el uno para el otro en todo este tiempo, desde que a Lizzie le diagnosticaron su enfermedad…

- Sí, eso es bueno, ─ asintió ella ─ pero quiero decir, antes de eso…

Lauren parpadeó y cepilló con sus dedos sus risos castaños sintiéndose un poco incómoda por la pregunta de su suegra. ¿Qué le iba a decir, que desde hace seis meses, incluso más, Edward y ella no hacían el amor? ¿O que antes de saber lo de la niña incluso, recurrían al sexo para evitar hablar de sus problemas matrimoniales? ¿Le echaría la culpa a Edward? No, no podía hacer eso, cuando las fallas en el matrimonio eran cosa de dos. Además, su beca y su trabajo la absorbieron tanto - a ella y a Edward- que cuando regresaba a casa de noche, apenas alcanzaba a estar despierta un rato con sus niñas.

─ Esme, hemos tenido los problemas normales de un matrimonio… Supongo, a pesar de los dos años que llevamos aquí, ha sido difícil acostumbrarnos.

─ ¿Lo amas? ─ preguntó Esme, mirando directamente a los celestes ojos de su nuera.

Lauren parpadeó y dio un sorbo a su café, mientras medita la pregunta de Esme. ¿Lo amaba? Quizás no con la locura ciega que la enamoró en la escuela de derecho cuando lo conoció, pero…

─ Nos queremos, Esme ─ respondió simplemente, a lo que Esme sonrió, pero no de una forma genuina, pues eso no era lo que le había preguntado. Esme esperaba que Lauren le dijera de inmediato _"Sí, amo a Edward",_ pero no lo hizo. Sintió escalofríos en el cuerpo cuando se imaginó haciéndole la misma pregunta a Edward; quien probablemente respondería también con evasivas.

No se atrevía a culparlos de nada en ese momento, no cuando lo primordial y más importante era la salud y la vida de Lizzie. Lo demás, quizás, simplemente podía esperar.

**~En Paralelo~**

La cena de navidad en la casa de los Whitlock fue muy ligera y amena. Tuvieron que recordarle a la madre de Jasper que sólo serían cinco en la cena y no un batallón, que era para lo que pensaba la suegra de Bella.

Originalmente eran cuatro, el joven matrimonio, la madre del esposo y la hermana de la esposa, pero a Jasper se le ocurrió en último momento invitar a un colega que había llegado hace muy poco a Suecia y se encontraba solo en la ciudad.

─ Estoy muy agradecido por la invitación ─ dijo Michael Newton, el rubio ejecutivo de veinticinco años, de azules y grandes ojos, colega e invitado de Jasper ─ Esta hubiera sido una noche de cerveza y película en la televisión.

─ ¡Oh! La navidad no es para pasarla solo ─ exclamó Hilda al invitado, quien le dedicó una genuina sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero la atención del invitado estuvo casi gran parte de la noche en la tímida hermana menor de Bella, Alice, quien apenas intervino en los temas de conversación.

─ ¿Hasta cuándo estarás aquí? ─ le preguntó, acercándose un poco más hacia su lado, buscando que sus negros ojos se cruzaran con los azules suyos. Ella parpadeó, pensando que esa era una muy buena pregunta a la que sinceramente ella no tenía la respuesta.

─ No… No sé… Quiero decir, quiero estar aquí cuando nazca mi sobrina, pero…

─ Eso son seguros cuatro meses más ─ comentó Michael, sonriendo ─ Es bueno saberlo, quizás podamos salir…

─ ¡Eso sería increíble! ─ exclamó Bella, más entusiasmada que Alice, quien desvió su vista hasta el plato medio vacío, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse ─ ¿No te parece, Jasper?

Con una sonrisa algo forzada, él concordó con su esposa ─ Sí, claro… Podrían ser buenos amigos…

─ O algo más que amigos ─ agregó Hilda entusiasmada, haciendo que Bella sonriera aún más, Jasper la miraba con desaprobación -ni él mismo sabía por qué- y Alice sintiera ahora sí sus mejillas como hogueras por la vergüenza.

Michael sonrió ante la idea de que su invitación fuera el motivo del sonrojo de la hermosa Alice y no quiso insistir más. Quizás más tarde, en algún momento en que estuvieran solos…

Más tarde, cuando se retiraron a la sala para beber un delicioso ponche navideño, creación de Hilda, se ubicaron de tal manera que en uno de los dos sillones de tres asientos, se instalaron Jasper y Bella, abrazados ella en el pecho de su marido, quien acariciaba suavemente su barriga, y en el otro sofá Michael y Alice, quien retorcía sus dedos nerviosamente, tensa por la cercanía que Michael intentaba establecer entre ambos.

Él, discretamente, pasó un brazo por sobre el respaldo del sofá, alcanzando a rozar con sus dedos la oscura y sedosa cabellera de Alice.

─ De verdad me gustaría salir contigo. ─ Dijo en tono más bajo, manteniendo la conversación entre ambos, mientras Bella en el otro sofá soltaba risitas por las cosquillas que su esposo le hacía al acariciarle el cuello con rasposa barbilla. Alice los miró de reojo y sintió los celos queriendo aflorar, pero se los tragó, obligándose a entablar una conversación con Michael.

─ Sí, claro… Por qué no, podríamos salir cualquier día, aunque no conozco muchos lugares por aquí…

─ Por eso no te preocupes, dime, ¿te gusta bailar, o eres de ambientes más calmados?

─ No, nada de baile…

─ ¡Uf! ─ exclamó Michael, secándose el sudor imaginario de la frente ─ Pensé que tendría que tomar clases sí me decías que te gustaba bailar ─ agregó con una sonrisa, contagiando a Alice.

Mientras Alice seguía su conversación con Michael sobre lugares a los cuales podían ir, Bella miraba de reojo a la parejita, ilusionada porque su pequeña hermana pudiese encontrar al amor que la hiciera resplandecer como a ella le había ocurrido con su marido.

─ Harían linda pareja… ─ susurró a Jasper, con un tono lleno de ilusión. .

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─ De ellos ─ dijo, alzando los ojos y moviéndolos en dirección a su hermana. Jasper juntó sus cejas y miró de reojo también a su amigo y su cuñada, quienes reían por algún comentario gracioso de Michael.

─ ¿No crees que sea muy pronto para pensar en eso? Lo acaba de conocer.

─ Pero mírala como se ríe y se sonroja con él, es una señal típica de que hay una especie de química entre ambos…

_"¿Química?"_ pensó Jasper, sin poder apartar su vista entornada de ellos. Y es que de un momento a otro ya no le había parecido tan buena idea haber llevado a Michael a su casa para cenar, no porque fuera un mal tipo sino porque había algo extraño allí que le inquietaba. De cómo él la miraba e insinuaba cosas para agradarle, el claro signos de conquista… Y ella, sonrojándose y riéndose con él, no le gustaba. Lo reconoció en su mente, pero ¿por qué le desagradó esa idea?

─ ¡Alice ha accedido a salir conmigo! ─ exclamó Michael, levantándose casi en un brinco de dicha. Extendió la mano hasta Alice y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Bella sonrió y Jasper arrugó un poco su frente.

─ ¡Eso es fantástico! ─ exclamó Bella, aún rodeada de los ahora tensos brazos de su marido ─ ¿Y cuándo…?

─ Ahora. Sí es que no te molesta…

─ ¡¿Ahora?! ─ exclamó Jasper ─ ¿No crees que es muy tarde?

Bella golpeó el brazo de Jasper y por sobre su hombro le increpó ─ ¡Oh, Jasper! Pareces el padre de Alice. Deja que salga a divertirse con su amigo ─ giró su cara de regreso a su hermana, quien por alguna razón se veía contrariada, quizás, pensó Bella, se incomodó por el comentario y la extraña actitud de Jasper.

─ Salgan y diviértanse, ¿sí? ─ les deseó Bella, esperando que ese nuevo amigo para Alice la hiciera salir de ese estado de melancolía extraño en la que su pequeña hermanita se encontraba.

─ La traeré de regreso a una hora prudente. Lo prometo ─ se comprometió Michael con Bella. Alice carraspeó y le avisó a su amigo que iba por su bolso y un abrigo para ponerse en marcha.

Y es que la pequeña Alice había decidido sacudirse la cabeza de ideas románticas con su erróneo amor imposible y no correspondido e intentar dar marcha a nuevas oportunidades para ella y Michael le pareció atractivo y divertido, así es que comenzaría a intentarlo.

Cuando regresó a la sala lista para salir, Bella estaba de pie hablando algo con Michael, mientras Jasper los ignoraba, sentado aun en el sofá con gesto serio y pensativo.

Antes que su hermana y su amigo la vieran, Jasper presintió la presencia de Alice en la sala y la miró de pies a cabeza con un gesto reprobatorio, apartando ella enseguida su mirada de ese hombre, quien nada tenía que reprocharle.

─ Estoy lista ─ advirtió rápidamente, con una urgencia inmediata de salir de allí ─ ¿Nos vamos?

─ ¡Que lo pasen bien! ─ exclamó, después que ambos se despidieron.

Cuando ella y su marido quedaron solos, se giró sobre sus talones y encaró a su marido, con las manos sobre las caderas y su pie derecho palmeando sobre el piso.

─ ¿Me puedes decir qué bicho te picó? ─ gruñó seriamente, entornando sus marrones ojos ─ ¿Hay algo de Michael de lo que deba preocuparme? ¿Algo que tú sabes y que yo no? ¿Crees que puede hacerle daño a Alice?

Jasper rodó los ojos y se apresuró en responderle a su mujer ─ No, no… no se trata de eso…

─ ¡¿Entonces?!

Jasper suspiró, mientras pasaba su dedo índice una y otra vez por su frente ─ Es sólo que… ─ se apresuró en su mente a encontrar una razón lógica para su actitud. No sabía si era verdad o no, pero se apresuró a admitir ─ Alice es como mi hermanita pequeña… Y… Yo sólo no quiero que…

─ ¡¿Estás celoso?! ─ preguntó Bella, abriendo sus ojos y comenzando a elevar la comisura de sus labios. Jasper entornó los ojos ante la divertida expresión de su esposa.

─ ¡¿Qué?!

─ ¡Te estás comportando como si fueras el hermano mayor de Alice, o como su padre!

─ O su padre ─ reiteró, meneando la cabeza con desaprobación ─ Tengo apenas veintisiete años, no estoy en edad de ser su padre; y de cualquier modo ¿te molesta que me preocupe?

─ ¿Y te molesta?

─ ¡¿Cómo me va a molestar?! ─ se apresuró a sentarse frente a su marido, casi a horcajadas sobre él, para abrazarlo con fuerza ─ Encuentro que es un hermoso gesto protector de tu parte, porque ¿hace cuánto la conoces?

─ La conocí el mismo día que te conocía a ti…

─ Cuando ella era una adolecente de catorce años y tú una jovencita de diecinueve ─ recordó con melancolía ─ Es lógico que la quieras así… Y yo te amo más por eso. Pero ella ahora tiene veintiún años, estará bien, sabrá cuidarse.

─ La quiero mucho ─ reconoció Jasper, sin temor, manteniendo a su embarazada mujer abrazada por los hombros ─ No quiero que le hagan daño

Bella sonrió, dejó un beso en el cuello de su marido y se apartó para mirarlo ─ ¿Confías en Michael?

─ Sí, es un buen chico ─ admitió, alzándose de hombros.

─ Y yo confío en tu criterio. Sólo espero que pase un buen rato con él y que la logre sacar de ese estado depresivo… Quiero verla radiante, feliz como antes, y creo que sólo el amor puede hacer eso.

─ También quiero verla feliz.

─ Entonces no te pongas ogro con Michael, no al menos que Alice se queje de él.

─ ¡Vale, cuidemos entonces al buen Michael! ─ exclamó, levantando sus manos al cielo.

─ ¡Eres un tonto! ─ le replicó divertida, golpeándole el pecho y haciéndolo por fin reír. La admisión de Jasper, sobre sus sentimientos por a Alice lo había relajado y no sabía la razón. ─ Bien, ahora, llévame a la cama, que no tengo ni una pisca de sueño…

Jasper la miró, frunciendo su entrecejo, como no comprendiendo lo que decía su esposa ─ ¿Entonces, para qué quieres ir a la cama si no tienes sueño?

─ Porque supongo que algo podrás hacer al respecto, ¿no? –mordió su labio y alzó una ceja insinuantemente. Jasper entornó los ojos y suspiró ruidosamente.

─ Pues vamos entonces a ver qué podemos hacer respecto a ese insomnio. ─ acercó su boca a la suya y mordió el labio que antes estuvo entre los dientes de Bella. Ambos se levantaron y caminaron entre juegos y abrazados hasta la habitación, riéndose y besándose como antesala a lo que sería una buena forma de lidiar con el desvelo de Bella.

Mientras, Michael llevaba a Alice al legendario club de Jazz _Fasching, _donde se instalaron en una mesa pequeña para dos justo en un rincón, mientras un joven saxofonista amenizaba el ambiente navideño con suaves piezas musicales. Un brandi para él y un Cosmopolitan para ella fueron los tragos que acompañaron la charla de los dos jóvenes.

─ Así que llegaste a Estocolmo para acompañar a tu hermana.

─ Sí, pretendo quedarme hasta que nazca mi sobrina.

─ ¿Y tus estudios?

─ Digamos que los dejé en pausa. No estoy muy segura de querer seguir con eso.

─ ¿Y Qué carrera estabas estudiando?

─ Artes Escénicas.

─ ¡Vaya! Pues, déjame decirte que llenarías una sala de cine sí fueses una actriz, porque eres hermosa, Alice ─ le dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Alice cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, tomando de su bebida. La primera de cuatro.

Ya en la tercera bebida de Alice, ambos reían de las anécdotas que Michael contaba con mucha gracia, sobre viajes y paseos en elefante, haciendo que ella sonriera de buena gana.

─ Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes, Alice ─ comentó Michael, extendiendo su mano hasta el rostro de su amiga para acariciarlo ─ Cuando te vi en casa de tu hermana esta tarde, parecías triste y melancólica…

─ Creo que mi vida no tiene tantas anécdotas divertida como la tuya, Michael.

─ Eres una mujer, pero ¿qué te tiene así, pequeña?

─ Cosas de la vida, amores imposibles, no correspondidos y sobre todo incorrectos ─ se aventuró a decir ella con la valentía que el alcohol le estaba dando para hablar de eso. Michael entornó sus ojos y tomó una de sus manos entre la suya.

─ Hablas de Jasper…

Alice quitó su mano del agarre de Michael y lo miró con pasmo ─ ¡¿Por qué lo preguntas?!

─ No lo estoy preguntando ─ dijo con seguridad. Bebió el resto de su bebida y acotó ─ Como lo mirabas durante la cena, como intentabas evitarlo, y escondías tu vista de él cuando te miraba… Y por tu reacción de ahora…

─ ¡Jesús! ─ exclamó, peinando su cabello con desesperación.

─ Oye, esto es más típico de lo que piensas ─ la calmó, cogiendo su inquieta mano otra vez ─ se confunden los sentimientos, pero una vez que hayas conocido a otra persona, ese sentimiento desaparecerá y verás que era solo confusión.

_"Si él supiera que esa confusión lleva casi cuatro años…" _

─ Debo parecerte patética.

─ No, para nada. Me pareces hermosamente encantadora, no te mereces sufrir por un amor no correspondido, pudiendo tener a alguien que te quiera al lado.

─ Alguien que me quiera - reiteró ella ─ ¿cómo quién?

─ Como yo.

─ Acabas de conocerme…

─ ¿Y? ─ Se alzó de hombros ─ no veo la razón por la que no. Me gustas mucho.

─ Yo… Yo soy un desastre ahora mismo… No creo…

Michael, con determinación se levantó y acercó su silla más a Alice. Bastante más cerca en realidad. Ella podía sentir su aliento rozar su cuello cuando este pretendió hablarle al oído ─ Sólo déjame intentarlo…

Ella lo miró y tragó grueso y lo siguiente que sintió fue la mano de Michael rodearle la cintura para atraerla completamente a él, y así acabar besándola, cuestión a la que ella no se resistió, en absoluto. No sabía sí era por los tragos, el ambiente o las pericias de su compañero, pero cuando Michael besaba, sabía lo que hacía, porque ella se vio perdida en ese beso que poseía su boca con determinación. No se dio cuenta cuando lo agarró por el cuello y acarició su piel allí, o cuando sus manos se colaron en la rubia y sedosa cabellera.

_"¡Dios, se siente tan bien!"_

Después de otro trago, risas, besos y caricias, y cuando ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, Michael pensó que era buen momento de llevarla de regreso a casa. De camino, hicieron planes para pasear al otro día, él la recogería a medio día y se encargaría de hacerle tour por la ciudad, o por lo que conocía de ella.

─ Ha sido una estupenda noche, Michael. Gracias ─ dijo ella, cuando él aparcó el auto frente a la casa de su hermana. Él le dio una sonrisa torcida y se acercó hasta ella, capturando nuevamente su boca, reaccionando ella enseguida con sus manos viajando hasta su cabello. Él sonrió sobre sus labios por lo agradable de la sensación de los dedos de Alice enredados en su cabello.

─ Ha sido un placer, hermosa ─ otro beso ─ ¿Te veo mañana, sí?

─ Te espero ─ otro beso y ella desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad para bajar del coche. Antes de hacerlo se giró hasta Michael ─ ¿Me puedes mandar un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa? Es tarde y me quedaré preocupada.

─ Encantado ─ sonrió él y la dejó marchar, quedándose allí hasta que ella entró en la casa. Michael suspiró y agradeció a su madre que lo miraba del cielo, por haber dejado caer a ese hermoso ángel para él y arrancó el coche aun con una sonrisa boba, deseando que las horas pasaran rápido para volver a verla.

Jasper había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando sintió la puerta, miró el reloj con forma de tetera que colgaba en la cocina y notó que eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. Alice pasó por fuera de la habitación, sin percatarse que Jasper estaba adentro, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando lo oyó.

─ ¡¿A estas horas vienes llegando?! ─ preguntó, o más bien increpó a Alice. Ella se afirmó en el marco de la puerta, relajada y sin dejar de sonreír.

─ Sí.

─ ¿Vienes borracha?

─ ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién crees que soy?

─ ¿Y entonces porque sonríes de esa manera?

─ Porque fue una noche… ─ se detuvo, pensando en el adjetivo perfecto que quería darle a su noche ─ increíble. La mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo ─ hizo ademán de seguir su camino hasta su recamara, pero algo la retuvo ─ ¡Ah! Y gracias por invitar a Michael esta noche.

Sin más, siguió camino a su dormitorio, donde se dejó caer con el móvil en la mano, esperando el mensaje de Michael, mientras Jasper quedaba en la cocina, con un vaso vació en su mano, apretándolo con fuerza, con su entrecejo fruncido y con una sensación de rabia comenzando a crecerle en su pecho.

_"¿Celos de hermano?"_ pensó en lo que su esposa le había dicho. Pero, ¿tan feo se sentían? Se preguntó, mientras imaginaba los diversos motivos de la sonrisa de su _hermanita_ Alice, la que seguro tenía mucho que ver con Michael.

_"Sí, seguro son celos de hermano…"_ concluyó, casi tirando el vaso sobre el fregadero y caminando pesado hasta su cuarto, un poco cabreado, la verdad.

A la mañana siguiente, Jasper tuvo que soportar durante el desayuno, la charla femenina entre su esposa y su cuñada. Alice le contaba a su hermana de su increíble salida con Michael y de lo entusiasmada que estaba con él, aprovechando de avisarle que no almorzaría en casa, pues él pasaría por ella a medio día para turistear por la ciudad.

─ No es mucho lo que él puede llevarte a conocer, quizás lleve aquí el mismo tiempo que tú o un poco menos… ─ intervino él, no pudiendo aguantarse ni detener el enfado en su voz.

─ No importa ─ agregó Alice, poniendo mermelada sobre su tostada, pasando por alto el extraño tono de su cuñado ─ conoceremos los lugares juntos y sí nos perdemos, pues le preguntamos a alguien o llamamos a Bella

─ Claro que sí, cielo. Tú sólo diviértete ─ dijo la hermana, quien se derretía de ternura por su hermanita, agradecida de que su luminosa sonrisa apareciera de nuevo en su rostro gracias a Michael y tomó nota mental para encontrar el momento para agradecérselo.

Alice terminó su desayuno y se apresuró hasta su cuarto para darse un baño y arreglarse para su cita, que la tenía bastante expectante Después de recibir el mensaje de Michael, avisándole que había llegado a casa, sano y salvo, continuaron con el intercambio por varios minutos más, como dos chiquillos adolecentes. Se había sentido tan bien en compañía de Michael, que decidió darle una oportunidad y hoy comprobaría sí lo que sintió con él, era producto del alcohol de los cuatro Cosmopolitan que bebió.

* * *

**No sea malvada y deje su comentario =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todas! Lo primero y como siempre, mil gracias por sus comentarios, son muy alentadores. Así que aquí les dejo para que lean y me cuenten qué les pareció, si?

Ya saben, está locura es beteada y mejorada por la guapa Gaby Madriz , así que aquí se los dejamos con mucho cariño.

Disfrútenlo y cuéntenme qué les pareció, ¿si?

Besos y abrazos a todas!

_**Cata =)**_

_**(En Facebook: Catalina Lina; en Twitter: Cata_lina_lina)**_

_**AHH! Estoy con otra historia que se llama "Redención y Condena" Búsquenla en mi perfil y acompáñenme también allí, sí? =)**_

* * *

**3. Contrastes.**

_" Y si al cielo lo cambiaras por toda la realidad sé que todo sería tan diferente, _

_ya que la fe que tu haz puesto, no se juega, no se tranza ni por solo un momento… "_

**~E.P~**

Las fiestas de fin de año pasaron. El nuevo año estaba en marcha con rapidez y dejaba atrás el tremendo frío invernal, para que el calor del sol comenzara a aparecer con un poco más de fuerza.

Eso fue lo que pensó Bella cuando abrió la cortina de su dormitorio y dejó entrar la luz de la radiante mañana de abril. La primavera recibiría a su nenita que en una semana nacería, según lo que fijaron como fecha de parto con su doctor y eso la hacía feliz.

Dios, debía reconocer que en alguna ocasión perdió toda esperanza de experimentar aquel tipo de dicha tan absoluta. Todo era perfecto y el nacimiento de su hija sólo coronaría su dicha y la haría aún más perfecta. Sabía que atravesaría por momentos difíciles, nadie vive una vida de miel sobre hojuelas, pero ante cualquier contrariedad, saldría adelante, porque la felicidad y el amor la hacían fuerte.

Caminó hasta su peinadora y se sentó en la banqueta y frente al espejo, cepilló su cabello con ondas marrón, que cada día parecía más brillante y más largo. Pero no lo recortaría, pues su marido adoraba que estuviera largo y ella pensaba que se veía bonito, además, Jasper siempre le decía que el color de su cabello, como el chocolate, era tentador para él en muchos sentidos.

Se levantó, dejando el cepillo encima de la peinadora y se enfrentó al espejo para verse de cuerpo completo. Su barriga gigante de casi nueve meses le parecía adorable bajo ese camisón de seda blanca que cubría hasta sus rodillas. "_Me veo como una embarazada renacentista_" pensó ella, riéndose de sus ideas, observándose en el espejo y acariciando su abdomen.

Su pequeña Mary Elizabeth protestaba con pataditas dentro del vientre de su madre como si estuviese al tanto de los pensamientos de esta.

─ ¡Oh, mi niña! Ya quieres salir para que te conozcamos, ¿verdad? ─ Le hablaba ella a su hija con amor y con las ansias de verle a la carita.

Estaba en plena charla con su hija, cuando los golpes en la puerta de su habitación la distrajeron. Su madre, quien había llegado junto a su padre Charlie hace unos días atrás, se apresuró a entrar e ir directo con sus manos hasta su barriga. Renée también le hablaba a su nieta y ella respondía con pataditas, que ambas adoraban sentir.

─ Cariño, tenemos que ir a tu último examen y estamos sobre la hora.

─ Sí… Iré a vestirme ─ se apresuró a ir hasta su closet y escoger su ropa. Desde allí preguntó ─ ¿Y Alice viene con nosotras?

─ Sí, pero almorzará luego con Michael ─ respondió Renée, sentándose frente al espejo para repasar su maquillaje. Sonrió pensando en su hija Alice y exclamó ─ ¡Dios! Está tan enamorada de ese muchacho…

─ Sí… Siempre tuve fe en que serían una linda pareja y que Michael ayudaría a Alice a salir de ese estado en el que llegó… ─ comentó Bella desde el closet.

En esos casi cuatro meses, Alice se había dejado llevar por ese sentimiento de cariño y seguridad que le proporcionaba Michael, estando consciente de que no lo amaba como ella deseaba hacerlo y que lamentablemente sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos por su cuñado, pero que quizás con un poco de esfuerzo -como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora- lograría olvidarlo.

Michael era su mejor terapia.

Desde que comenzó a salir con él, la misma noche de navidad, su ánimo había mejorado sustancialmente, todo gracias a los mimos, las atenciones y sobre todo el cariño y las ganas que sobre todo Michael ponía en esta relación. Siempre sorprendiéndola con detalles y nunca presionándola.

─ Pero… Hay algo que me preocupa, ─ admitió Renée, retocando su peinado, mientras Bella se vestía─ ella tendrá que regresar a Chicago dentro de poco.

─ Alice puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que desee, mamá. Puede dar exámenes en alguna universidad aquí.

─ ¿Crees que haría eso?

─ No se lo he preguntado… ─ Bella se quedó un poco pensativa con eso que su madre le decía. Jasper le había comentado que en tres meses, probablemente volverían a transferirlo a Chicago. ¿Qué pasaría entonces con su hermanita? ¿Se atrevería a quedarse allí sola, con solamente la compañía de Michael? ¿Quedarse allí, en Estocolmo por él?

─ ¿Estás bien?─ preguntó Renée desde el cuarto cuando no oyó a su hija.

─ Salgo enseguida─ se apresuró en responder, cogiendo una chaqueta, después de ponerse con mucho esfuerzo sus cómodos zapatos. Porque si algo tenía de malo el embarazo, era que los pies se te hinchaban como empanadas.

Llegaron hasta la sala, donde Alice reía con su padre sobre alguna broma. La familia en pleno estaba lista para salir; Hilda había pasado esta vez de acompañarlos, y Jasper había salido temprano rumbo a su trabajo.

─ ¡Bueno mujeres, movámonos que quiero ver a mi pequeña nieta!─ Charlie hizo un ademán con las manos para empujar a sus _mujeres_ hasta la salida.

Finalmente en la clínica, el doctor autorizó a los acompañantes de la futura madre a entrar y ver el último ultrasonido de la inquieta Mary Elizabeth. Charlie, a pesar que siempre recibió copia de las anteriores ecografías, no pudo evitar llorar, el sueño de su hija y el suyo propio se haría realidad en unos cuantos días.

─ ¡Es mi primera nieta!─ con voz quebrada exclamó hacia el doctor, indicando la pantalla con su dedo índice, el doctor sonrió hacia el emocionado abuelo y enseguida les explicó los pasos a seguir para el día del parto.

─ Ya la fecha de la cesárea se ha fijado con anterioridad para el día ocho de abril ─ recordó el médico, mirando a Bella, quien asentía ─ Debes internarte el día anterior para monitorear a la pequeña y realizarte unos exámenes previos, para que la operación sea alrededor de las veinte horas del día acordado ─ indicó claramente el doctor_. _

─ ¿En la noche?─ quiso saber Alice.

─ ¿Y cuánto dura la operación?─ preguntó Charlie a continuación.

─ Primero, en la noche pues la paciente debe prepararse y relajarse. Estará en observación desde su hora de ingreso al hospital y la operación no ha de durar más de una hora─ explicó el médico las dudas de Alice y Charlie.

Enseguida, dio otras indicaciones y despejo algunas dudas de Bella, sintiéndose ella más tranquila y ansiosa de que llegara por fin el día ocho de abril para tener a su nenita entre sus brazos.

Regresaron a casa luego de la consulta. Bella se sentía cansada y la verdad prefería ir directo a su habitación en casa para descansar. Al llegar, las mujeres dejaron que Charlie se entretuviera viendo beisbol en la televisión, mientras Renée y Alice acompañaban a Bella a su cuarto para recostarse.

─ Dios… Debo admitir que estoy ansiosa por que mi nena nazca, primero para tenerla en mis brazos y segundo para poder descansar de esta pesada barriga y estos pies…─ Dijo quejumbrosa, haciendo muecas en su rostro, moviendo sus pies en forma circular.

─ Es el precio, ¿no?─ comentó Alice, mientras revisaba su móvil.

─ ¿Michael viene por ti? ─ Preguntó Renée, mientras masajeaba los adoloridos pies de Bella.

─ No, creo que nos juntaremos en el centro…

Renée no pudo olvidar la charla de Bella y ella mantuvieron en la mañana sobre el futuro de su hija menor, así que sin dejar pasar más tiempo, planteó su duda ─ Nena, ¿has pensado que pasará entre ustedes cuando tengas que regresar a Chicago?

Alice automáticamente desvió su vista hacia su madre con ojos grandes de sorpresa ─ ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─ Porque es lógico, cariño.

─ Uhm… Jasper me comentó que le volvieron a transferir de regreso a Chicago, en unos cuantos meses más… ─ comentó Bella con delicadeza, haciendo que Alice tragara grueso y parpadeara un montón de veces. Debía reconocerlo, eso no lo había pensado. Pero en ese momento sintió un dejo de pena.

─ Bueno… Yo… No sé… ─ estaba tartamudeando.

Inmediatamente Renée dejó su labor con los pies de Bella y se acercó a la menor de sus hijas, la tomó por los hombros y la miró directo a los ojos─ Alice, nena, tómalo con calma y escucha a tu corazón. Sí él te dice que debes quedarte, hazlo─ dijo suavemente, bajando una de sus manos hasta el agitado pecho de su hija─ Si te dice lo contrario, pues por algo será.

─ Que Jasper y yo regresemos, no significa que tengas que regresar también─ intervino Bella desde la cama, calmadamente ─ Sí decides quedarte, hay un montón de universidades a las que puedes postular y…

─ No he decidido nada aún, ni siquiera lo había pensado… ─ interrumpió con rapidez, mirando a su hermana y a su madre alternadamente ─ Pero gracias a las dos de cualquier forma. Tomaré sus consejos, ahora me voy porque se me hará tarde.

Dio un beso rápido a su madre y a su hermana, y salió presurosa de la habitación. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar… _"¡Dios, qué es lo que tengo que hacer!"_

/E.P/

Michael miró la hora y gracias a todos los cielos, la mañana había pasado rápido. Al menos faltaba poco para encontrase con Alice y eso lo animaba. Se levantó de su escritorio con una carpeta en la mano y fue hasta su superior para que revisara unos datos. Una vez adentro y mientras el jefe leía los papeles, comentó:

─ ¿Estás listo para tomar el puesto de Jasper?

─ ¿Perdón, señor?

─ Pidió su transferencia de regreso a Chicago─ comentó el jefe, aún pendiente de los documentos que tenía en la mano─ podrías comenzar a hablar con él para que te ponga al tanto de todo…

─ Cla... Claro, claro.

Después que salió de la oficina de su jefe, no perdió más el tiempo y caminó raudo a la oficina de Jasper.

─ Vengo de la oficina del jefe y me habló de tu traslado a Chicago.

─ Sí, así es─ respondió escuetamente Jasper. Desde hacía un tiempo, había una tensión circulando entre ambos, Michael no era estúpido y sabía que desde que él comenzó a salir con Alice, las cosas se pusieron tensas entre ambos y no creyó la teoría de "celos de hermano". Le daba pánico confirmar su teoría.─ Lamento que vayas a tener que terminar tu relación o lo que sea que tengas con Alice. Ella deberá regresar con nosotros…

Eso alertó aún más a Michael. Sus teorías se afianzaban cada vez más y no le gustaba ─ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

─ Lo que entendiste, Alice no se quedará sola aquí─ reiteró con su mirada desafiante hacia Michael.

─ Creo que eso es algo que ella y yo debemos hablar y sí ha de quedarse aquí, pues no estará sola, yo estaré con ella.

─ Por tu bien, Michael, no te hagas ilusiones de que ella se quedará aquí por ti.

─ ¿Y a ti qué más te da que así sea? ─ Espetó Michael con furia contenida en su voz y en sus azules ojos , enfatizando cada palabra─ Tú eres un hombre _felizmente_ casado, que ha hecho su vida, que está _enamorado_ de su mujer─ _"supuestamente"_ y será padre dentro de poco, ¿por qué tu reticencia a que Alice pueda serlo? Creo que eres el único que no está feliz con que Alice y yo hayamos congeniado tan bien.

─ No me opongo─ advirtió Jasper, levantándose de su escritorio y caminando hasta quedar frente a Michael ─ y creo que no entiendes mi… ─ buscó la palabra adecuada en su cabeza─ preocupación por ella.

─ No soy estúpido, Jasper─ esa sí era una amenaza. Jasper dio un paso atrás y respiró con fuerza, tratando de no perder la compostura. Él tampoco era estúpido, sabía lo que Michael quería decirle.

─ Cálmate Michael… ─ dijo, tratando de no sonar nervioso ─ No saques conclusiones apresuradas…

─ Lo mismo podría pedirte yo a ti, no saques conclusiones apresuradas sobre Alice y yo. Intentaré de persuadirla de que se quede conmigo, Jasper, pero no la presionaré, y espero que tú hagas lo mismo. Sí llego a saber que por tus "celos de hermano" estás presionándola haciéndola sentir mal, hablaremos con claridad sobre lo que te pasa con Alice, porque te reitero, no soy estúpido.

Sin más, y frente a un mudo y silencioso Jasper, Michael salió a paso firme de la oficina, en dirección a la suya, para agarrar su chaqueta, su cartera y las llaves de su coche e ir por Alice.

Jasper, en su oficina, caminó lentamente hasta su silla y se dejó caer, desordenando su cabello con las manos. Esto no podía estarle pasando.

¡Dios, cómo se habían torcido sus sentimientos por su cuñada y cómo estaba poniéndolos al descubierto!

Debía calmarse. Estaba seguro que Michael jugaría todas sus cartas para mantener a Alice junto a él, incluso podría atreverse a hablar con Bella y exponerle la situación… Pero él lo negaría; lo negaría, porque amaba a su esposa quien en pocos días le daría un hijo.

─ No, no, debo calmarme, debo controlarme… ─ meditó en voz alta, masajeando sus sienes y manteniendo sus parpados cerrados con fuerza, sintiendo como la jaqueca comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Mientras tanto, Michael manejaba al restaurante donde Alice lo esperaba en la entrada, aparcó en el primer puesto que vio desocupado y salió del coche con rapidez hacia ella. Cuando llegó hasta Alice, la abrazó por la cintura, ciñéndola bien, mientras ella se abrazaba a él con igual fuerza en su cuello, alzando su rostro y ofreciéndole sus labios, los que él atacó sin disimular su necesidad.

Michael confirmó varias cosas esa mañana.

La primera, sobre los sentimientos impropios de Jasper por Alice, que iban más allá de los celos de hermano como Bella decía.

Lo segundo, su miedo de que Jasper pudiera usar eso y engatusar a Alice, quien vería sus sentimientos hacia él correspondidos por un sentimiento similar y por ello, cometer una estupidez.

Y lo tercero, que él se había enamorado de la niña que ahora mismo tenía entre sus brazos, y tenía miedo de que rompiera su corazón.

¡Pero qué diablos, sí debía de perder su corazón, lo haría no sin pelear con todas sus armas hasta ganarse el amor de esa mujer! El amor irrevocable de Alice hacia él.

/E.P/

Los días siguientes, previos al parto de Bella, la obligaron a descansar. Su madre, su hermana y su suegra estaban al pendiente de todo lo concerniente a la llegada de la pequeña Mary Elizabeth. Las tres mujeres se encargaron de guardar y ordenar la abismante cantidad de ropa de todas las tallas que ya la bebé tenía en su closet, pues había que estar preparados pues _los niños crecían rápido, _decía Hilda. Además, estuvieron, siempre bajo la supervisión de Bella, de terminar la decoración del dormitorio de la nena.

Las paredes de color pastel, una muralla cubierta por un estante lleno de peluches y muñecas, libros de cuentos, y fotografías, una enorme ventana al estilo francés que iluminaba el cuarto detrás de la pequeña cuna que Charlie le regaló a su primera nieta y junto a esta un sofá de un cuerpo, todo en tonos blanco y pastel.

─ ¡Es hermoso!─ exclamó Bella, rodeada de los brazos de Jasper, observando la recamara de su bebé─ Pero es una pena que la use sólo por unos meses.

─ Nos encargaremos que su habitación en la casa de Chicago, sea igual o más hermosa que esta─ dijo Jasper en su oído, admirando también el cuarto de su hija, observando cómo la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana.

─ ¡Si!

─ ¿Tienes todo listo para partir? Debemos irnos dentro de un rato.

─ Todo listo. ─ Asintió, giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a su marido, él la miró con ternura, acariciando el costado de su barriga mientras ella se sujetaba de la cintura a él ─ ¿Sabes lo feliz que soy en este momento?

─ Puedo hacerme una idea, ─ dijo, acercando sus labios hasta ella y susurrando sobre ellos─ porque también me siento igual de feliz. Nuestro sueño de tantos años se hará realidad mañana, cuando tengamos a la niña en nuestros brazos…

─ ¡Dios, si…!─ Lloriqueó ella, desbordándosele las lágrimas de dicha─ Seremos una familia completa después de tanto esperar… Te amo tanto, Jasper, tanto.

─ Mi amor… También te amo.

El joven matrimonio se quedó un rato más en el cuarto del bebé antes de comenzar a prepararse. Todos en casa salieron en dos coches rumbo al hospital un poco después de las ocho de la tarde. Aunque Bella intentó convencerlos de que no era necesario que todos fueran, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Jasper estuvo con ella durante toda la preparación para la operación, incluso cuando Bella dormía en su cama de hospital. Al día siguiente, los nervios de su mujer comenzaban a aflorar por lo que él no soltó la mano de su mujer. Entraban y salían médicos y enfermeras haciendo exámenes y dándole indicaciones.

─ ¿Y sí algo sale mal? ¿O sí hay algún problema?─ Le preguntaba Bella a su marido, acostada en la cama de hospital, retorciendo los dedos.

─ Cálmate cariño─ le pidió Jasper, acercándose a ella y besando una y otra vez su frente ─ Nada saldrá mal. Te lo juro.

Bella asintió, confiando en las tranquilizadoras palabras de su esposo y pensando en que esa noche, se convertirían en padres, conocerían a su hija y la acunarían en sus brazos. Eso la alentaba.

Afuera, Charlie tomaba y tomaba café, mientras Renée trataba de convencerlo que no lo hiciera y que encontrara otra cosa para tranquilizarse. Alice hablaba de tanto en tanto con Michael e Hilda repasaba y tomaba notas mentales sobre sí todo estaba en perfecto orden para recibir a su nieta. Ella misma se encargó de llenar el dormitorio de flores y globos alusivos a la ocasión.

La familia se mantuvo allí hasta que fue la hora de que Bella entrara al quirófano. La vieron pasar sobre su camilla, y cada uno dejó un beso en su frente deseándole lo mejor y tranquilizándola, pues los nervios típicos de madre primeriza, asociados a los nervios de una operación como esa, hacían temblar las manos de la futura madre.

A las ocho y diez de la noche Bella estaba lista para comenzar la intervención, con la dichosa _epidural_ que la hizo llorar cuando se la suministraron, pudo estar consiente para ver el nacimiento de su hija. El médico autorizó ese procedimiento sin mediar algún tipo de problema.

─ ¡Muy bien, Bella, aquí vamos!─ dijo el médico guiñándole el ojo a su paciente y dando órdenes a su equipo para comenzar con la intervención.

Jasper, que se encontraba detrás de Bella, acercó su boca a la frente de su mujer y sin soltar su mano, susurró palabras de tranquilidad, apoyo y amor, mientras ella mordía su labio con nerviosismo, intentando estar al pendiente de todo el ruido en el ambiente. Ella ya quería tener a su hija en sus brazos.

Hasta que unos veinte minutos después se vio movimiento de enfermeras junto al médico y se oyó el llanto de un bebito.

─ ¡Ya nació, ya nació mi niña!─ lloró Bella, desesperada por verla, Jasper asintió, igual de emocionado, acercando sus labios a la boca de su mujer, agradeciéndole el maravilloso regalo del nacimiento de su hija.

La misma enfermera que se llevó a la bebé, la trajo de regreso, envuelta en unas mantas blancas y la colocó en los brazos de su madre

─ Es una niña muy saludable─ informó. Bella abrió sus brazos y la sujetó junto a su pecho, apartó con cuidado las mantas de su rostro y la miró, volviendo a llorar.

─ Es hermosa… ─ susurró, deslizando su dedo índice por la frente de Mary Elizabeth, quien se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

Jasper acarició su cabeza y la bendijo en silencio. Por fin, después de tantos años de espera, por fin se veía concretado el sueño de ambos.

El día ocho de abril, a las ocho cuarenta y uno de la noche, nace en el hospital de Estocolmo la pequeña Mary Elizabeth Whitlock Swan.

**~En Paralelo~**

─ Desearía quedarme, lo sabes─ comentó Emmett, mientras su hermano Edward iba a dejarlo hasta el aeropuerto.

─ Lo sé─ asintió Edward, con la vista fija en la carretera.

En lo que iba de corrido del nuevo año, Emmett había ido a Estados Unidos y regresado otra vez a Venecia, todo por el estado de salud de su sobrina Lizzie, quien después de pasar unas estupendas fiestas de fin de año sin complicaciones, pasaba por un desmejorado estado de ánimo y de salud, pues tuvo una fuerte recaída que la había llevado de regreso a la clínica.

Desde la segunda quincena de enero, la pequeña iba y venía a la clínica y su salud iba en constante descenso. Lamentablemente, las cosas no pintaban bien.

Cuando los médicos lograron su estabilización, Edward convenció a su hermano de retornar a Chicago, pues Rosalie había quedado sola allí con sus dos hijas.

─ Volveré sí es necesario…

─ Emmett ─ lo interrumpió su hermano ─ No puedes estar yendo y viniendo a cada momento. Valoro tu compañía y tu amor por Lizzie, pero…

─ Entonces, no cuestiones mis decisiones, ─ puntualizó─ cuando regrese, vendré con Rose y las niñas. Lizzie podrá conocer a sus primas y ver a su tía.

Edward apretó el volante y la mordida de su mandíbula, pues no se atrevió a contradecir ni a confirmar las palabras de su hermano, en quien no había muerto la fe por ver a Lizzie recuperada. En cambio a él, le carcomían las palabras del doctor quien les advirtió que las cosas serían _difíciles_ dentro de las próximas semanas.

─ Ahora que el tiempo mejore, verás que la salud de Lizzie se irá recuperando─ agregó Emmett, con su siempre esperanzador timbre de voz, mientras veía hacia el exterior y cómo el cielo de abril era completamente azul.

Esta vez, Edward tampoco fue capaz de decir nada respecto al comentario de su hermano, prefirió mantenerse en silencio, mientras rogaba que las palabras de Emmett se hicieran realidad, que su hija fuese capaz de conocer a sus primas y ver a su tía Rosalie una y mil veces más, y disfrutar de decenas de primaveras. Su época favorita del año.

Antes que el mayor de los hermanos Cullen embarcara rumbo a Chicago, tomó los hombros de su hermano menor y con una mirada y una voz determinada, le dijo─ No te atrevas a perder las esperanzas, Edward. No ahora. Lizzie te necesita firme y fuerte.

─ Estoy intentándolo, Emmett, ─ susurró y carraspeó a continuación para ahuyentar el llanto de su voz─ pero no quiero ver sufrir más a mi hija. Eso me está matando.

─ Tienes todo mi cariño y mi apoyo incondicional, lo único que te ruego es que no te rindas. Yo le estoy rogando a Dios por un milagro.

─ También lo hago, pero no quiero ilusionarme, porque cruelmente sé cómo va a terminar todo y eso me llena de miedo.

─ No quiero oírlo, Edward─ abrazó a su hermano, palmeándole la espalda─ Estoy contigo… Siempre.

─ Gracias, Emmett.

Cuando salía del aeropuerto rumbo a su coche para regresar al hospital, donde quedó su mujer, sus padres y su suegra, advirtió una llamada entrante en su teléfono móvil de parte de Giuliana. Cuando vio su nombre en la pantalla, se debatió en contestarle, desde enero que no la veía, sólo atendía alguna de sus llamadas, la mayoría de las veces preguntando por Lizzie y persuadiéndolo de ir hasta ella y olvidarse un rato de todo, pero no podía hacer eso. Debía ocupar su tiempo, su ánimo y su concentración en su familia. En su hija.

Suspiró y atendió la llamada.

─ Giuliana…

─ Hola… Edward… ─ susurró la italiana.

─ Uhm, ahora estoy subiendo a mi coche, estoy saliendo del aeropuerto rumbo al hospital ─ explicó, antes que ella le pidiera que se juntaran o algo así.

─ Oh, claro… Estoy en la escuela y te llamaba porque tenemos un problema con Grace─ comentó ella, alertando a Edward.

─ ¡¿Qué pasa con Grace?!

─ Ha estado llorando, no quiere nada, sólo balbucea que quiere irse, que no quiere estar aquí. Intenté llamar a tu esposa, pero no contesta. Supuse que estaba con Lizzie…

─ Oh, Dios. Voy por ella ahora.

─ Claro, te espero aquí─ respondió Giuliana, quien se vio desilusionada cuando Edward simplemente cortó la llamada, sin decirle nada más.

Edward llegó ahí en tiempo record. Giuliana lo recibió en la entrada de la escuela, cuando él apenas la saludó, preguntándose enseguida por su pequeña hija.

─ Está en la sala de profesores, junto a otra maestra─ dijo ella, indicándole el camino.

─ ¿Por qué se puso así?

─ Uhm, creo que por un comentario de uno de sus compañeros…

─ ¡¿Qué comentario?!

─ Él dijo que… ─ la italiana carraspeó nerviosa y continuó ─ él niño dijo que todas las personas que quedaban calvas, era porque estaban enfermas y morirían, o algo así…

─ ¡Maldito sea!─ escupió Edward.

─ Es un niño, Edward, y no lo dijo ni por molestar ni por ofender a Grace.

─ ¡Me importa una mierda!─ exclamó entre dientes, entrando por la sala donde Giuliana le indicó estaba su hija, quien estaba acompañada por otra maestra. La niña, en cuanto vio a su papá, rompió en llanto otra vez, después que la hubiesen calmado, Edward no demoró en tomarla entre sus brazos y mecerla.

─ ¿Qué sucede, mi pequeñita…?

─ Llévame con Lizzie, papi. Quiero verla.

─ Nena, ─ susurró Edward, secando las lágrimas de su hija─ sabes que por ahora no puedes verla…

─ ¡¿Ya se murió?! ¡Se murió y me dejó sola!─ gritó ella, Edward frunció sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, pensando en cómo era posible que una niña de cinco años dijera eso de esa manera. No estaba bien, no era normal, Grace últimamente había tenido pesadillas, en donde un hombre grande, vestido de negro, venía con una carcajada tenebrosa a llevarse a su hermana. Ella la defendía en su sueño, diciéndole a la muerte que su hermana no era aún viejita para que muriera, pero el hombre de negra capa, no oía las explicaciones de Grace, tomando entre sus brazos a su hermana y llevándosela a un lugar a donde ella no podía ir.

─ No, cielo… No digas eso.

─ Llévame con ella, por favor papito, llévame, quiero verla. ─ Grace lloró y rogó, agarrándose del cuello de su padre con sus pequeños y delgados bracos. Él besó reiteradas veces el cabello de su niña, pensando en lo que debía de hacer. Lizzie estaba en un cuarto, llena de máquinas y aislada para evitar cualquier infección adicional que empeorase su estado, el doctor limitó las visitas y dijo que quizás para Grace sería chocante ver a su hermana, quien estaba casi irreconocible. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Suspiró y se giró hacia Giuliana─ Me la llevo. ─ mientras se inclinaba para recoger la mochila rosa de su hija que estaba sobre la mesa.

─ Entiendo.

─ Gracias profesora, por avisarme. ─ dijo sin un ápice de emoción cuando pasó por el lado de Giuliana, rumbo a la salida con su hija en brazos. Ella, otra vez se quedó con las palabras de despedida en la boca, y con el deseo de que él le dijera o le diera a entender otra cosa.

Ella intentaba entender por lo que Edward estaba pasando y se moría por estar junto a él, consolándolo y apoyándolo como deseaba hacerlo, como la mujer que lo amaba, pero su sentido común la frenaba y le decía que ese no era su lugar, que lo mejor era entenderlo y apoyarlo implícitamente desde el silencio.

Reprimiendo su llanto y respirando varias veces hasta estar del todo compuesta, se retiró hasta el salón donde sus niños habían quedado en compañía de su ayudante.

Cuando Edward entró con Grace en brazos hasta el sector de oncología del hospital, Esme se espantó y caminó a su encuentro.

─ ¿Qué sucedió?─ preguntó la abuela de la niña, acariciando su cabello. Mientras Grace la miraba con su cabeza reposando en el hombro de su papá.

─ Quiero ver a Lizzie.

Esme miró a Edward y repitió las palabras de su hija –Quiere ver a Lizzie.

─ Pero…

─ ¿Lauren está con ella?

─ Lauren y Carlisle, el médico acaba de verla y debe andar en su ronda de la mañana.

─ Voy a buscarlo, ¿puedes quedarte con Grace mientras regreso?

─ Por supuesto –asintió, alargando sus brazos hasta su nieta─ Ven conmigo, mi amor.

Cuando la niña estuvo en brazos de su abuela, Edward acercó su mano hasta la frente de su hija y la acarició, sonriéndole─ Voy a buscar al doctor para que nos deje ver a tu hermanita, ¿sí?

─ Sí, papi.

─ Regreso enseguida. ─ besó su frente y apretó el hombro de su madre antes de salir por el doctor. Esme fue hasta los sillones de una sala de espera contigua, donde se ubicó con su nieta sobre sus regazo, ni siquiera quiso preguntar lo qué había ocurrido, por qué su pequeña cara que tenía rastros de lagrimas. Estaba segura que sí se lo preguntaba desataría el llanto de la niña otra vez.

Lauren salió con el semblante abatido de la habitación, queriendo tomar un respiro por unos momentos y algo de café. Caminó hasta la pequeña sala donde vio a Esme con su hija menor en brazos.

─ ¿Grace?

La niña torció el cuello hacia atrás cuando oyó la voz de su mamá ─ ¡Mami!

Se sentó junto a ellas y acarició la espalda de la niña ─ Cariño, ¿por qué no estás en el colegio?

─ Edward fue por ella─ comentó Esme a Lauren y esta la miró frunciendo su ceño─ Dice que quiere ver a Lizzie…

─ ¡Oh, cielo! Tú sabes que no puedes verla…

─ ¡Pero papi dijo que le pediría permiso al doctor!

─ Ahora mismo fue por él, hace como cinco minutos─ informó Esme.

Lauren no estaba segura que eso fuera bueno. Ella desearía que Grace tuviera en su mente la imagen alegre y vivaz de su hermana, hermosa como siempre no como ahora. Hinchada, con su tez de un extraño color amarillo, unas tremendas ojeras, calva y conectada a cuanta máquina era posible. Aunque para Lauren y Edward, Lizzie seguía siendo una hermosa princesa, sus dos hijas eran sus hermosas princesas.

La madre reclamó a su hija quien estaba tranquilamente sobre las faldas de su abuela, esperando a que su papá regresara con la autorización. Lauren la acunó en su pecho y la meció, mientras le preguntaba por qué papá la había ido a buscar a la escuela, y por qué era que había llorado. La niña con mucha valentía, le contó con lujo de detalle lo que su compañero había dicho y Lauren tuvo la misma reacción de Edward _"Maldito sea". _Esme con un poco más de comprensión por el niño que había desencadenado el llanto de su nietecita, le dijo a Grace que no tenía que hacer caso de los niños que decían eso, además su amigo no lo dijo para molestarla a ella, que quizás él lo oyó de alguien más, pero que no debía preocuparse.

Minutos más tarde, Edward apareció con el Dr. Mark hasta la sala de espera, después de explicarle la situación y pedir su autorización. Él se lo concedió bajo la responsabilidad del padre.

─ Puede resultar algo extraño para la pequeña ver a su hermana en ese estado, así que antes de entrar debes anticiparte y explicarle cómo encontrará a su hermana por qué…

─ Lo haré, pierda cuidado.

Advertido o aconsejado por el médico, se apresuraron hasta la sala de espera, donde encontraron a Lauren cargando a la pequeña Grace, acompañadas de Esme.

─ ¿Lizzie quedó sola?─ preguntó Edward.

─ Carlisle está con ella─ informó Lauren a su marido.

El doctor sonrió en dirección a la pequeña, quien lo miraba expectante. Sabía que el "señor de la bata blanca" debía dar su autorización para que pudiera ver a su hermanita. El Dr. Mark acercó su mano hasta la barbilla de la pequeña y en un gesto juguetón la apretó antes de hablar.

─ ¿Así que quieres ver a tu hermanita?

─ Sí doctor.

─ Uhm… ─ hizo como que pensaba en algo, rascando su cien con los dedos ─ ¿Y has sido una niña buena?

─ Sí─ asintió ella muy animada.

─ ¿Te comes toda tu comida, estudias mucho…?

─ ¡Ya escribo mi nombre y sé contar hasta cien en español y en italiano… y me como toda la comida!─ indicó muy enérgicamente, haciendo sonreír a los adultos que la miraban.

Definitivamente esa niña era el rayo de luz de su familia.

─ ¡Eso es fantástico!─ exclamó el doctor, desordenando su castaño y rizado cabello ─ Entonces, como te has portado tan bien, creo que no habrá problemas en que veas un rato a tu hermana.

La niña brincó como resorte de las piernas de su madre y dio saltitos de júbilo ─ ¡Sí, sí, sí!

─ Nena, Grace─ Edward se inclinó frente a ella para quedar a su estatura, mientras la tomaba por los hombros─ Será sólo un momento. Sí Lizzie está durmiendo, no podemos despertarla. Recuerda que ella está enfermita y… Pues… Verás que hay muchas máquinas a su alrededor, pero no le hacen daño, la ayudan. No debes asustarte.

─ ¡No papi!

─ Bien.

Esme convenció a Lauren que fuera con ella hasta la cafetería para comer algo, mientras Edward acompañaba a Grace. Lauren asintió, dejando antes un beso en la mejilla de su hija y luego a su marido, estaba esperanzada que la visita de Grace pudiera levantarle ánimo a Lizzie.

Antes de entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba Lizzie, vistieron a la pequeña Grace con una bata de hospital que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y una mascarilla, explicándole que eso era para que Lizzie no se contagiara de gérmenes que podían ir desde el exterior, escondidos en la ropa o en su boca por ejemplo.

Edward, vestido de igual forma, entraría con ella pero las dejaría a solas por los diez minutos que autorizó el doctor.

Y así lo hizo, Edward abrió la puerta lentamente y vio a Carlisle inclinado sobre Lizzie hablándole bajito, como sí le estuviese contando un cuento, y no sería algo extraño; Lizzie siempre adoró las historias que su abuelo inventaba para ella, sobre todo cuando ella proponía situaciones y personajes.

Cuando el abuelo y su nieta se percataron de la presencia de Edward, giraron la cara hacia él, que solo mantenía su cabeza asomada.

─ ¿Qué haces ahí…?─ susurró Lizzie, intrigada porque su padre no entraba.

─ Ah… Es que te traigo una sorpresa.

Lizzie frunció sus ojos ─ ¿Qué sorpresa?

Edward sonrió y abrió la puerta un poco más para dejar pasar a la sorpresa de un metro y diez centímetros de estatura _(lo cambie por el estándar de un niño de 5 años),_ que entró rauda a la habitación. Lizzie y Carlisle abrieron sus ojos con estupefacción, cuando vieron a la pequeña Grace.

─ ¡Lizzie!─ exclamó la niña frente a ella. La aludida intentó acomodarse un poco mejor sobre la cama.

─ ¡Oye enana, qué haces aquí!─ exclamó divertida por el atuendo de su hermana menor.

─ El doctor me dejó entrar a verte… ¿Me puedo subir? Es grande tu cama… ─ dijo la niña detrás de la mascarilla, que luchaba con la dichosa bata para subirse sobre la cama.

─ Oye, oye, con calma… ─ le advirtió Carlisle, divertido, ayudándola a trepar.

Grace cuando estuvo cómoda sentada frente a su hermana, cuidado de no tocar y mover ninguna vía ni nada de las cables conectados a su hermana, comenzó a bombardearla de preguntas con mucha naturalidad, no reparando en su rostro hinchado y amarillento, menos en sus ojos opacos y oscuros. La pequeña sólo preguntaba sobre sí le dolía o cómo le metían la comida por los tubos que estaban conectados a su brazo, mientras Carlisle y Edward salían de la sala con discreción, dejando a la hermanas solas.

─ Te echaba de menos, enana…

─ ¿Vas a volver a casa?─ preguntó Grace, torciendo su cabecita.

Elizabeth miró a su hermanita. No quería mentirle, ni tampoco ilusionarle con algo que sabía no iba a pasar─ No lo sé… creo que no…

─ Pero… pero…─ la barbilla de Grace comenzaba a temblar.

Lizzie extendió su mano hasta el cabello rizado de su hermana y lo acarició, intentado confortarla, luego llevó su mano hasta la fea mascarilla y la deslizó hasta su cuello para ver el rostro de Grace. Le sonrió con dulzura deteniendo así el deseo que su hermanita tenía por llorar, y el suyo propio.

─ Grace, quiero que me prometas algo. ─ dijo bajito, delineando con su dedo índice las cejas de Grace ─ Cuando… Cuando yo me vaya al cielo… Cuando yo me vaya al cielo, no vas a ponerte triste.

─ ¡Yo también quiero ir al cielo!

─ No, no todavía. ─ negó ella clara y tajantemente─ Irás en algún momento, pero cuando seas muy viejita, debes quedarte con mamá y con papá. Ellos ya estarán lo suficientemente tristes con que yo me haya ido, no soportarían que tú te fueras también.

─ ¿Crees que… crees que duela viajar al cielo?─ preguntó la pequeña, ladeando su rostro nuevamente. Lizzie suspiró torciendo su boca.

─ Espero que no… Además, al llegar seguramente me convierto en ángel─ comentó esto último alzando sus cejas y viendo como su hermanita abría sus ojos verdes con real asombro, transformando a su vez su boca en una perfecta "O"

─ ¡¿De verdad?!─ preguntó ella dejando atrás su llanto, alucinada con la idea de que su hermana se convirtiera en ángel, porque los ángeles eran seres bonitos y buenos que cuidaban a las personas. Eso lo sabía, por las historias que su abuela Esme le contaba.

─ ¡Y seguro me hago tu ángel guardián!

─ ¿Tendré mi propio ángel? ¡¿Serás mi ángel?!

─ ¡Claro que sí!─ asintió Lizzie, tan entusiasmada con la idea como su pequeña hermana─ Te cuidaré desde el cielo y podrás hablar conmigo. Que no me puedas ver, no significa que yo no lo haga, siempre te escucharé y te cuidaré.

─ ¿Entonces, puedo hablarte?

─ Siempre, en las noches antes de dormirte, cuando estés solita, me contarás como estuvo tu día, tus secretos, o si necesitas ayuda, yo siempre Grace, siempre, te escucharé. Siempre estaré contigo. Nunca lo olvides.

Grace asintió frenéticamente con su cabeza, mientras su hermana la miraba con adoración, intuyendo que esa sería la última vez que la vería. Sí el asunto de los ángeles era cierto, se esmeraría por cuidarla desde arriba y procuraría que la sonrisa que ahora mismo adornaba su blanca cara no desapareciera.

Así que ella también sonrió, no quería que Grace la recordara triste, ni calva, quería que la recordara feliz, riendo, como cuando ambas hacían alguna travesura o jugaban por largas horas.

Demasiado pronto, volvió a abrirse la puerta de la recámara. Edward y Carlisle entraron y suspiraron tranquilos cuando se dieron cuenta que las dos niñas sonreían.

─ Bueno, creo que es todo…

─ ¡Oh, papá…!

─ Nada de protestos, Grace─ le advirtió Edward acercándose a la cama─ Hicimos un trato. Ahora despídete de Lizzie, nena.

Lizzie miró a su hermanita, tomándole el peso a las palabras de su padre, su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con algo más de rapidez, por el control sobre el llanto que estaba ahogando allí. Sentía que la garganta se le cerraba y los ojos le picaban.

─ Ven, enana, dame un abrazo─ susurró Lizzie. Grace, aun encandilada por la idea de tener un ángel personal, se hincó sobre la cama y extendió sus brazos con cuidado hasta su hermana, envolviéndola por el cuello.

─ Te quiero Lizzie.

─ Y yo… Y yo a ti, Grace─ susurró, cerrando sus ojos e inundándose con el aroma de su hermanita y el calor de su cuerpo.─ No olvides lo que te dije, ¿si?

─ ¡Sip!

Carlisle, que se mantenía parado a los pies de la cama, vio la escena y no puedo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, Edward en tanto, sonrió y sintió nada más que paz por la imagen de sus dos hijas abrazándose con el amor fraternal que les habían inculcado, y que en realidad, nació de ambas.

Edward tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y la sacó de la habitación, mientras se despedía de su hermana agitando su pequeña hacia ella. Cuando estuvo afuera, Carlisle se volvió a acercar a su nieta y se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola y besando su cabeza. Lizzie dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de su abuelo, dando un fuerte suspiro.

─ Abuelito ¿Puedes contarme una historia de ángeles?

─ Claro mi niña.

Allí el abuelo, dejó viajar su imaginación, contándole sobre las aventuras de un ángel hermoso, con alas blancas, relucientes y gigantes que tenía como trabajo vigilar el sueño de los niños de una parte de la tierra. Lizzie cerró los ojos oyendo la historia de su abuelo, que se imaginó sería su propia historia… Dentro de poco.

Ese fue el último día que Lizzie pudo entablar una conversación con alguien. Era como sí su conciencia estuviese esperando ver a Grace para abandonar el cuerpo de Elizabeth y sumirla en la inconciencia.

Estuvo tres días en coma, con problemas funcionales producto de la baja de defensas por los tratamientos oncológicos. Sus signos vitales disminuyeron poco a poco, su corazón estaba haciendo un descomunal trabajo para funcionar.

La noche del tercer día en coma, ambos padres abrazados y asustados esperaban el diagnóstico de Lizzie en la sala de espera, cuando notaron la presencia del Dr. Mark, él médico sólo los miró y negó con la cabeza.

Esa era la señal. Era el momento.

Ambos padres entraron tomados de la mano a la sala donde la niña estaba siendo monitoreada, acostada completamente en horizontal sobre la cama. Se acercaron hasta ella, uno de cada lado de su cama. Edward puso su frente sobre la de Elizabeth, dejando caer las lágrimas de dolor y pena sobre el rostro de su niña, y Lauren besaba su barbilla, sus pómulos, acariciaba su hombro y delineaba sus pálidos labios.

─ Te amamos, mi niña, siempre te amaremos… Siempre serás nuestra hermosa princesita─ susurraba Lauren en medio de su llanto.

─ Ve tranquila, Lizzie… Ve tranquila y descansa… Te amo nena, te amo… ─ murmuraba Edward en medio de su inmenso dolor.

Y como sí la niña en su inconciencia estuviera esperando oír las palabras de su padre, inhalo y exhaló aire por su boca entreabierta, antes que su corazón se detuviera por completo.

El día ocho de abril, a las ocho cuarenta y uno de la noche, muere en la Hospital oncológico infantil de Venecia la pequeña Elizabeth Anne Cullen Mallory a los ocho años y siete meses de edad.

* * *

**No sea malvada y deje su comentario =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Dedicado en agradecimiento a todas las nenas guapas que siguen la historia y a las que se han ido acoplando a esta hace poco, que se dedican a leer en silencio y las que dejan siempre sus comentarios.

**Gracias a todas como siempre.**

Afectos y menciones honrosas a mi guapa amiga **Titi Gomez** y ami sexy y genial **beta Gaby Madriz** (Gracias Gaby por mejorar esta locura!)

Ahora sí, a leer...

Besos a todas!

* * *

**4. Ángel terrenal, ángel celestial.**

_"No estés solo en esta lluvia, no te entregues por favor, si debes ser fuerte en estos tiempo, para resistir la decepción, y quedar abierto a mente y alma, yo estoy con vos."_

**_~En Paralelo~_**

Edward se encontraba sentado en la terraza de su casa, bebiendo café y fumando el tercer o cuarto cigarrillo de la tarde. Desde hace diez días había retomado ese mal hábito… desde hace diez días estaba intentando descubrir la forma de mitigar semejante dolor que crecía y quemaba su interior. Dolor del que oyó alguna vez, pero jamás imaginándose que un humano pudiese cargar con aquella tan profunda pena.

Su hija había muerto hace diez días, después de una lucha en la que jamás se rindió. Su niña, su princesita había exhalado el último aliento frente a sus ojos y aquella era una imagen que permanecería en su retina y su corazón por el resto de sus días.

El dolor con el que tendría que vivir por el resto de su vida.

Todo pasó tan rápido después de eso: los ingratos trámites de defunción, el traslado a la capilla, la caótica llegada de su hermano que como un loco lloraba sobre el pequeño féretro caoba. El pésame y el saludo de colegas y amigos… tantas palabras que él no recordaba y que ni siquiera lo reconfortaban. Las agradecía, pero no le consolaban, sólo lo hacía la cercanía de su familia.

El recuerdo que sí anidaba su corazón y que hizo acallar un poco su dolor, fue ver el rostro apacible de su hija Grace. Sus padres tomaron la misión de contarle lo sucedido. Cuando llegaron con ella hasta la capilla a la mañana siguiente del deceso, Grace como si en sus cinco años entendiera la magnitud de la situación y del dolor que lo aquejaba, se acercó hasta su padre y alzó su manito hasta su rostro para acariciarle, consolándolo, sin decir nada, sólo con su ternura de niña y su sonrisa. Aquella sería la fuerza que lo movería de ahora en adelante. Esa sonrisa sería lo que lo haría levantarse cada mañana y seguir adelante.

Pero aun con la fuerza que Grace le alentaba a tener, no podía dejar de llorar; lloraba porque no existe una palabra precisa para nombrar a un padre que ha perdido a un hijo, por las razones que sea y todas las palabras le parecían gastadas… sobraban. Mancillaban la sagrada zona muda del dolor.

–¿Puedo acompañarte?– Carlisle salió a la terraza, donde cada noche veía a su hijo llorar, beber café y fumar cigarrillos.

–Claro.

Antes de sentarse, Carlisle apretó el hombro de su hijo, en un gesto de contención. Edward sólo cerró los ojos y suspiró.

–Esme llevó a la niña a prepararse para dormir– indicó a su hijo, suspiró y agregó con preocupación– La pequeña estuvo llorando…

–¿Qué pasó?

–Fue a mostrarle un dibujo a Lauren, y bueno… – Alzó sus hombros en señal de disculpa, aunque él no tenía nada de qué disculparse.

Edward volvió a suspirar con más fuerza, restregándose sus ojos cansados.

El estado de su esposa lo preocupaba y por más que había intentado persuadirla de hablar, llorar, gritar o lo que sea, ella simplemente no respondía. Después de regresar de la cremación, había llegado a casa, aferrada siempre a la ánfora que llevaba los restos de Elizabeth, y se había encerrado en su cuarto, quedando allí. Prácticamente no comía, no dormía y no hablaba, estaba perdida en su dolor de madre.

Aquel día, Grace había ido al cuarto de su mamá con mucha ilusión para enseñarle el dibujo de un ángel que había hecho para ella, para que ya no estuviera triste y para decirle que ese ángel los cuidaba. Su hermana Lizzie, que ahora era un ángel, los cuidaba desde el cielo, pero Lauren ni siquiera la tomó en cuenta; ni siquiera desvió sus pupilas para ver el dibujo. Lo único que hacía era mirar fijo por la ventana; era como si no la hubiese escuchado, como si se hubiese olvidado de ella. Eso destrozó el corazón de la pequeña Grace, que salió corriendo de la habitación y se agazapó en una esquina del corredor a llorar, abrazada a su dibujo. Así la encontró Esme.

–Iré a verla antes que se duerma –indicó Edward, sacando otro cigarro de la cajetilla, encendiéndolo enseguida. Carlisle negó con su cabeza, no de acuerdo con ese mal hábito de su hijo, desviando luego su cabeza a observar el entorno veneciano de la casa.

–Hijo, estoy preocupado por Lauren.

–Yo también papá, pero he intentado que hable conmigo, que se desahogue conmigo… – soltó el aire con fuerza de sus pulmones– pero está ausente y yo la verdad la entiendo…

–Tú has exteriorizado tu dolor hijo y es lo más sano que pueden hacer. Has llorado y estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo.

–Ni el llanto, ni los gritos mitigan mi dolor, papá… – se le quebró la voz en las últimas palabras – es como si… ¡Dios, no puedo ni explicarlo! –dejó el cigarro en el cenicero y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, mientras el temblor de sus hombros delataba su llanto. Carlisle no pudo más que acompañar en silencio a su hijo, con mudas lágrimas. Probablemente su dolor de abuelo no se comparaba al dolor de la pérdida de un hijo.

Quince minutos después, y cuando ambos se controlaron, decidieron entrar, Edward subió directamente al cuarto de su hija. Allí, Esme estaba recostada junto a ella, con un libro de cuentos entre sus manos, mientras la pequeña oía atentamente la historia de _Peter Pan y Campanita_, sin dejar de presionar el dibujo contra su pecho.

–¿Campanita tenía alas, como los ángeles? – preguntaba la niña, pues últimamente todo lo relacionaba con ángeles.

– Unas alas muy lindas –respondió Esme, bajando el libro hasta la niña e indicándole y una ilustración de la pequeña y luminosa Campanita– ¿Ves?

La niña miró encantada la lámina, no pudiendo retener un bostezo, así que antes que cayera rendida, Edward –que se mantuvo unos minutos percibiendo el ambiente tranquilo de ese dormitorio– entró para darle las buenas noches a su niñita. Grace lo recibió con una luminosa sonrisa.

– ¡Papito!

– ¿Estás lista para dormir?

– Sí

Esme se levantó de la pequeña cama, dejó el libro de cuentos sobre la mesita de noche, besó la frente de su pequeña nieta con una bendición, enseguida hizo lo mismo con su hijo y salió del cuarto en silencio; ella sabía que Edward necesitaba de esos espacios de tranquilidad que su hija podía brindarles. Esme, en su amorosa sabiduría de madre, sabía que Grace sería importante en ese proceso que estaba pasando su padre.

–Oye, qué tienes aquí – dijo él, ubicándose junto a su hija, e indicándole el papel que acunaba en su pecho. Grace miró a su padre y enseguida al dibujo, apretándolo aún más fuerte sobre su pecho –¿No me lo vas a enseñar?

–Es que… es que… –mordía una y otra vez su labio con nervios– a mami no le gustó…

–Oh, nena, eso no es cierto. Ella sólo está triste porque… – carraspeó– porque Lizzie ya no está aquí…

–¡Si, está! Ella me dijo que siempre estaría…

Edward frunció sus cejas percibiendo la vehemencia de su niña y la seguridad de su creencia más allá de las palabras. Grace creía que su hermana estaba ahí y él deseaba sentir lo mismo, pero el insano sentimiento de pérdida no lo abandonaba. Sacudió su cabeza y besó el cabello de su pequeña, suspirando con calma.

–Entonces, ¿me muestras tu dibujo?

La niña, no del todo convencida, despegó el papel de su pecho y le enseñó el dibujo a su padre. Edward lo miró como si en sus manos tuviese una obra de arte: la figura de un ángel que se veía volar sobre una familia que caminaba por un parque. La familia estampada en el dibujo era Lauren, Grace y él, y el ángel sin lugar a dudas era Elizabeth.

–¿Ella nos cuida, verdad? –preguntó con ternura, abrazando a su hija con amor, mientras ella asentía con fervor:

–Sí, papi, nos cuida…

Así, la niña se quedó dormida tranquilamente en los brazos de sus padres, mientras él acariciaba su sus risos y observaba minuciosamente el dibujo de su hija a la luz nocturna de la calle que se filtraba por la ventana.

_"Si realmente eres un ángel, cuida de nosotros, Lizzie…"_

/E.P/

Greta Mallory acariciaba el cabello de su hija y susurraba palabras confortables y amorosas, sin recibir de regreso ningún tipo de reacción. Lauren, en posición fetal, estaba acurrucada en el lado de su cama matrimonial, con la vista fija en la fotografía que reposaba en su velador; su hija Elizabeth en su cumpleaños número siete. Su niña, su bebito que _Dios_ le arrebató… ¿Qué daño había hecho su hija? Ninguno, ¿entonces, por qué maldita razón dejó que muriera…? No lo entendería nunca, no lo aceptaría nunca. Había un montón de escoria social de la que Dios tendría que ocuparse, lanzar sobre ellos toda clase de enfermedades para que murieran, pero no a su hija, no a su princesa hermosa.

– Lauren, hija, traeré algo para que comas –susurró Greta sobre la cabeza de su hija, dejando un beso, Lauren se removió incomoda con ese acto de ternura de su madre. No quería nada, sólo quería estar sola y morirse para estar con su primogénita. El resto del mundo podía irse al demonio.

Greta caminó fuera de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta, por lo que fue fácil que un ruido proveniente del cuarto que fue de Lizzie llegara directo a los oídos de Lauren. Ella como un rayo se incorporó; cerró los ojos y escuchó con claridad los acordes característicos de la cajita de música favorita de Lizzie, la que estaba sobre su mesa de noche.

_"¡Quizás desperté de una pesadilla… mi hija… Lizzie…!"_

Corrió hasta el cuarto de Elizabeth, guiada por la delicada música, donde encontró la puerta abierta. Cuando entró, la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla se deshizo y una rabia tan grande la llenó, no tomando conciencia de lo que haría.

Sobre la cama y con la cajita entre sus manos, Grace disfrutaba de sus propios recuerdos con su hermana. Había entrado al cuarto con la naturalidad de siempre y se había sentado allí a jugar con las cosas de Lizzie como solía hacerlo, porque ella no sabía ni entendería que su madre había convertido esa recamara en una especie de santuario y que no soportaría que nadie moviera absolutamente nada del lugar en donde Elizabeth lo había dejado, por lo que no entendía cuando sintió una mano halarla por su cabello, haciéndola caer de la cama.

La niña comenzó a llorar con dolor y terror –Mami… mami…

–¡¿Por qué entras aquí?! ¡No puedes tomar las cosas de tu hermana, ¿me escuchaste?! –Gritó con ira, ante el estupor de la pequeña, que no entendía nada.

–Mami… mami…

–¡¿Me escuchaste?! – Le gritaba Lauren a su hija, que gimoteaba agazapada contra la pared– ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo, no vuelvas a hacerlo!

Estaba a punto de lanzar una bofetada a la niña, aun con la música de la cajita sonando de fondo, cuando la voz de Edward retumbó en el cuarto.

–¡Lauren, detente!

Greta entró y abrazó a su hija, apartándola de Grace, quien de puro miedo se orinó sobre su ropa. Las respiraciones de Lauren eran pesadas y sus músculos estaban tensos.

Esme corrió hasta su nieta y la tomó en brazos; La niña se abrazó con fuerza a su abuela, llorando desconsolada y evitando en todo momento mirar a su mamá –Vamos a darte un baño, mi niña.

Salió del cuarto con rapidez, mientras Edward seguía estático frente a la imagen que acababa de ver.

–¿Te das cuenta… te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer…?

–Edward… ahora no, por favor – suplicó Greta, pero Edward no se detuvo. Caminó unos pasos hasta ella.

–Entiendo mejor que nadie tu dolor, pero eso no te da derecho…

– ¡Nadie tiene derecho de estar aquí, nadie! –Se movió, soltándose del agarre de su madre, empujándola hacia la salida – ¡Lárguense de aquí, fuera… fuera!

Greta tapó su boca con ambas manos viendo como una extraña a la mujer que vociferaba maldiciones frente a ella. Esa no era su hija, no era su Lauren…

En cambio Edward se reveló ante aquello, caminó y la agarró por el brazo –¡Cálmate!

–¡Lárgate de aquí, vete…! –gritaba ella, lanzado puñetazos a Edward.

–Lauren… –Edward peleó contra el descontrol de su esposa, agarrándola contra su voluntad y apretándola a su pecho –Lauren, por Dios… –sollozó.

–Ella no tenía derecho a tomar las cosas de su hermana… ella tiene sus juguetes… que no tome los de Lizzie… ella no tiene derecho… –dijo con voz ronca, temblando de la tensión –Nadie tiene derecho… nadie tenía derecho… nadie tenía derecho de llevarse a mi hija, nadie, nadie, nadie…

Después de once días de la muerte de su hija, Lauren lloró por primera vez en los brazos de su esposo, derrumbándose en el piso abrazada a él. Edward la meció, acompañándole en el llanto y el dolor, ya que él sabía lo que sentía por tanto la entendía, no podía ni siquiera reprocharle lo que acababa de ocurrir con Grace, aun sabiendo que no estaba bien, pues Lauren se daría cuenta de ello y eso ya sería suficiente peso para su conciencia.

En una cacofonía de llantos, Lauren y Edward se quedaron ahí por mucho rato en la penumbra del cuarto que tenía tantos recuerdos, esperando que el llanto de ambos declinara, y mientras ella pedía explicaciones divinas del por qué, Edward intentaba consolarla en medio de su propio dolor y sus cuestionamientos.

Porque en algún lugar, en algún momento, tendría que llegar el consuelo. _Porque llegaría, ¿verdad?_

_/E.P/_

–¿No has pensado en regresar? –preguntó Carlisle a su hijo, en otro atardecer, mientras de nuevo bebían café en la terraza, y Edward fumaba un cigarro. Lo necesitaba para relajarse, el día había sido demasiado duro y emocionalmente agotador.

–¿A Chicago? No lo sé… no puedo decidirlo de buenas a primeras –admitió, aspirando su cigarro.

–Hijo, eventualmente tu madre y yo tendremos que regresar –indicó, recordando su trabajo en el bufete de abogados que presidía y el de su madre en el hospital– No es bueno que en este momento estén aislados de su familia, de la familia de Lauren, de tú familia. Lo mejor es rodearse de gente que les quiere, que les estima…

–Puede que tengas razón, pero todo es muy reciente y yo… es como si Lauren acabara de pisar la realidad recién hoy –dijo, recordando el altercado con Grace, quien quedó aterrada y confundida– está su estabilidad emocional y la de mi hija antes que todo… quizás el trasladarnos de regreso…

–Sólo coméntaselo y tomen una decisión… sería bueno que comenzaran a retomar la normalidad en su vida…

Edward dejó caer su puño con fuerza sobre la mesa, contrayendo su rostro de rabia –¡¿Se te olvida por lo que Lauren y yo hemos pasado?! Esto –indicando su pecho con su dedo índice– Este es un dolor que no se quita de la noche a la mañana, y nada nos llevará de regreso a la vida que teníamos hace menos de un mes, porque una parte de nuestra vida normal se ha ido, se ha muerto, y ese es un dolor con el que tendremos que cargar. Ahora esta es nuestra "vida normal" papá, esta pena sobre nuestros hombros es nuestra vida normal… –terminó diciendo con el llanto otra vez aflorándole.

–Perdona, hijo… –susurró Carlisle, apenado, pues su hijo quizás tergiversó sus palabras. Edward bajó su rostro, limpiándose sus lágrimas y negando con la cabeza.

–Perdóname tú, papá… yo sólo… fue como catártico… en parte. Lo siento.

–Estoy aquí hijo, para que llores y grites conmigo sí es necesario, sí eso significa aliviar en parte tu dolor… estoy aquí.

Edward asintió y extendió su mano hasta posarla sobre el antebrazo de su viejo, a quien le brillaban los ojos. No debía olvidar que él también estaba sufriendo.

Otra vez, como el día anterior, padre e hijo entraron a la casa y se encontraron con Esme y Greta tomando un té en la cocina. Preguntaron por Lauren y Grace.

–Lauren quería hablar con Grace… ya sabes… están arriba –indicó sus suegra. Edward asintió y salió rumbo al segundo piso.

Caminando por el pasillo, se encontró con que la puerta de la habitación de Lizzie estaba abierta y la luz encendida, la recorrió lentamente, rezando porque la escena con su esposa en ese mismo lugar no se repitiera, pero esta vez en vez de gritos y llantos de niña, oyó murmullos.

La primera reacción de Grace, cuando vio a su madre entrar en su cuarto, fue agazaparse en la cama, apretando su oso de felpa entre los brazos, temiendo que Lauren le gritara como lo hizo en la mañana de ese día, a pesar de que su papá y sus abuelas le explicaron que estaba nerviosa y que por eso le había gritado y jalado el cabello.

Lauren despacio, caminó hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama y con su voz en llanto le pidió perdón a su hija. Grace de inmediato saltó al regazo de su_ mami_, a quien no le gustaba ver llorar, y la abrazó, sellando con ello su perdón. Después, Lauren decidió llevar a Grace hasta el cuarto de Lizzie y acomodarse allí en la cama que fuera de su hermana, para convencerla que ese lugar era ahora de todos y que ella podía entrar ahí cuando quisiera.

–¿Dónde quieres ponerlo? –preguntaba Lauren con voz tierna, como Edward hace tiempo no la oía, refiriéndose seguro al dibujo de Grace.

–Umh… no sé… donde quieras… podemos ponerlo en la puerta del refrigerador como siempre.

–_"_La puerta de las artes de Grace_" _¿recuerdas quien le puso así?

– ¡Lizzie! – exclamó la niña, alzando sus manitas en símbolo de triunfo y riéndose por ese recuerdo.

Como Grace estaba inclinada a las artes, sobre todo con las pinturas y acuarelas, la puerta del refrigerador siempre estaba repleta con sus obras, por lo que Lizzie bautizó esa puerta como "La puerta de las artes de Grace". Edward, escondido tras la puerta, sonrió por el recuerdo.

–¿Mami… también crees que mi hermana es un ángel ahora que está en el cielo?

–Lo es, mi amor; es un ángel del cielo… –Edward no aguantó más y asomó silenciosamente su cara al cuarto, viendo a su esposa con su hija en su regazo, acariciándole el pelo con la nariz y dejando besos tiernos allí– ella es nuestro ángel del cielo…

–Tuyo y mío…

– Y mío también –intervino Edward, acercándose a la cama y sentándose junto a sus mujeres.

–Papi –dijo Grace, girándose hacia Edward –Mami dijo que lo de esta mañana fue un error, que me quiere y que puedo entrar aquí tanto como quiera… incluso puedo jugar con las cosas de Lizzie... –contó muy alegremente.

–Mamá tiene toda la razón, cariño, tu hermana siempre compartió todo contigo. Nosotros no tenemos derecho a contradecirla…

–Menos ahora que es un ángel –comentó Lauren, peinando los risos de su niña con sus dedos. Grace, dio una sonrisa esplendorosa a sus padres y se acurrucó de regreso en el regazo de Lauren, mientras ellas se miraban con asentimiento.

Por esa niña, es que intentarían seguir adelante con sus vidas; respirando con el dolor de la pérdida dentro de ellos. Es por la lucha que dio su hija Elizabeth que seguirían adelante. Llorar y gritar las veces que sea necesario.

Esa misma noche, después que la niña se durmiera, Lauren y Edward hablaron y decidieron que Grace retomaría sus clases, pues no valía la pena que se quedara en casa, sí en la escuela podía jugar y distraerse con sus compañeros; a la niña la idea le pareció estupenda. Esto, haciendo caso a los consejos de Carlisle. Edward aprovechó de hablar con su esposa, y comentarle sobre la idea de regresar a Estados Unidos.

–¿Crees que sea buena idea? –Le preguntó ella a Edward.

–Creo que nos haría bien.

Lauren suspiró y se dijo a si misma que quizás esa era una buena idea, pero antes de regresar, sabía que tenía que arreglar o finiquitar un asunto con Edward, ahora que su mente estaba un poco más despejada… aunque eso no significaba que el dolor hubiese desaparecido.

–Sí, creo que es una buena idea. Podríamos esperar a que Grace terminara el semestre y regresar para vacaciones de verano.

–Me parece genial. Nos da un mes y algo más para los arreglos…

–Si, creo que es tiempo de regresar, Edward –suspiró y se acurrucó en el pecho de su marido, en donde después de tantas noches ambos pudieron conciliar el sueño.

A los dos días, Edward llevó a su hija hasta la escuela y allí recibió el saludo de varios de los compañeros de Elizabeth, que lo esperaban en la entrada de la escuela y que durante su enfermedad, no dejaron de visitarla. Los niños le regalaron una tarjeta de condolencias hecha por ellos mismos, en donde dibujaron una blanca paloma en la portada y escribieron saludos de apoyo y afecto para la familia. Edward otra vez sintió ganas de llorar, pero esta vez de agradecimiento.

–Edward… –susurró como un lamento la voz de Giuliana tras él. Se giró y vio el rostro contrito de la italiana, quien enroscaba los dedos de sus pies para no salir corriendo para colgarse de su cuello y llorar su dolor– _Signor_ Cullen –rectificó enseguida, recordando los apoderados y los niños que estaban alrededor.

Él tragó grueso –Maestra… –respondió, estando seguro que su voz y sus ojos de pena no eran sólo por la muerte de su hija, sino también por la distancia que él había puesto entre ambos.

–Me alegro tenerlo… –sacudió la cabeza, rectificando –Me alegro tener a la niña de regreso.

–Si, le hará bien estar con sus compañeros.

Giuliana dio unos pasos más para quedar más cerca de su amor –Yo quería verte…

–Giuliana, por favor…

–Sé que no es un buen momento, pero…

–Me comunicaré contigo, lo juro –dijo, deteniendo a Giuliana. No quería hacerla sufrir, nunca fue ese su deseo, sabía que le debía aunque sea una visita de cortesía, pero ese no era el momento ni mucho menos el lugar. Así que decidió terminar la conversación, asintiendo en gesto de despedida y caminando de regreso a su coche.

–¡Edward! –Él aludido se volvió a girar hacia ella– Uhm… bueno, la próxima semana comienzan los exámenes de admisión aquí en la escuela para los niños que pasan al próximo nivel, de regreso de vacaciones, como es el caso de Grace –infirmó ella en su calidad de maestra.

–Oh… bueno… creo que no será necesario…

–¿A qué te refieres?

Edward sabía que con lo que diría, rompería el corazón de Giuliana, pero antes de seguir dándole esperanzas, dijo simplemente– Mi hija no estará en esta escuela para el próximo semestre. Nos regresamos a Norteamérica.

La maestra de italiano abrió su boca y sus ojos con tal asombro, sintiendo como sus rodillas cederían en cualquier momento; dio un paso atrás, como sí Edward, que aún estaba frente a ella con un gesto de disculpa en su rostro, le hubiese enterrado un puñal en el corazón… y de alguna manera, lo hizo.

–Hablaremos luego –dijo Edward despacio. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Allí se quedó Giuliana por un buen rato, sintiendo como su mundo se tambaleaba, porque uno de sus grandes miedos iba a hacerse realidad.

_"Dios… Edward, no, no te vayas…"_

**~En Paralelo~**

–Duerme como un angelito… –susurró Renée, contemplando a su nieta que dormía plácidamente en su cuna.

La pequeñita de doce días de nacida, había llegado hace nueve días a su casa, entre un gran alboroto de alegría por parte de su familia. Todos concordaban que la niña había heredado mayormente los rasgos de su madre, el delicado cabellos marrón, su piel pálida, sus grandes ojos marrones y sus pequeños y rosados labios daban fe de eso, aunque Hilda –la madre de Jasper – insistía que _tenía más del padre que de la madre y que eso se confirmaría cuando la niña fuese más grande. _Renée sólo rodaba los ojos, aguantándose el deseo de contradecir a la_ entrometida consuegra. _

–Sí, es muy tranquila –asintió la radiante madre, que no cabía dentro de su propia felicidad. No entendía cómo la felicidad de una mujer pudiese verse plena cuando sostenía a un hijo entre sus brazos. Bien, ahora lo entendía y lo experimentaba cada vez que miraba a su Mary Elizabeth. Nada se comparaba al gozo y la alegría que brotaba de ella.

Todo sobre su maternidad la hacía feliz, el hecho de aprender cada día algo nuevo sobre cómo criar a su hija, la llenaba de satisfacción y eso se reflejaba en sus brillantes y extasiados ojos, en la dicha que sabía, nada ni nadie arrebataría, pues además tenía el apoyo de su familia y un esposo perfecto que la acompañaban.

_"¡Tengo una familia perfecta!" _pensó, mientras terminaba de doblar un vestidito y apretarlo en su pecho.

_–_¿Y el pediatra autorizó el viaje? –preguntó Renée, recordando la conversación del día anterior, cuando Jasper contó sobre su traslado a Estados Unidos, programado para inicios del próximo mes. Todos se sorprendieron ante lo rápido del traslado.

–Para la fecha que planeamos el viaje, la niña tendrá un poco más de un mes y las condiciones del tiempo serán favorables, además haremos escalas de ser necesario…

–¡Dios, no puedo creer que tendré a mi nieta tan cerca!

–Sí –asintió ella, doblando y ordenando el centenar de ropita que le había llegado de regalo a su hija– y yo no puedo estar más contenta con eso… ya sabes… tengo un montón de cosas que aprender.

–¡Ahí estaré! Podré cuidarla cuando entres a tu trabajo…

–Sí, sobre eso… –dijo Bella, mordiendo su labio –esta mañana recibí un e-mail sobre una postulación que hice a una escuela primaria. Hay una vacante para el inicio del siguiente semestre académico.

–Eso es estupendo.

–Sí, es un buen trabajo, es un colegio privado muy exclusivo y el pago es bueno, pero me complica comenzar a trabajar tan pronto… creo que debo pasar más tiempo con mi hija y…

–¿Será trabajo de tiempo completo?

–Sólo media jornada, por las mañanas, tres días a la semana.

–Lo que significa que antes de las tres estarás libre los días que trabajes. Y conociéndote, debes estar loca por volver a trabajar… adoras a los niños.

– Es cierto, pero ahora está hija. Ella está antes de todo.

– La niña estará bien. Tú sólo acepta ese trabajo… ¿Y Jasper qué dice?

–Para él cualquier cosa que decida está bien.

–Entonces acepta ese trabajo, ¿de qué colegio se trata?

–Un ex colega me recomendó allí, Sam Ulley, ¿lo recuerdas?

–¿El chico alto, moreno y bien parecido?… claro que lo recuerdo.

–Bien, él me habló de la vacante y envió mi currículo a la directora. A ella le pareció interesante que haya trabajado aquí, así que me escribió y dijo que el cupo era mío.

–¡Entonces! No desaproveches esta oportunidad.

–Lo del bebé, los gastos clínicos y los tratamientos nos dejaron inestables… no estamos en quiebra, pero creo que ese trabajo ayudaría…

–Entonces no lo dudes. Dale la respuesta y di que aceptas.

–Bien, lo haré.

Bella y su madre rieron bajito, comentando anécdotas sobre, como Charlie podía estar mirando por horas dormir a su nieta o cómo se hacía ideas de enseñarle a patear un balón de futbol _"¡Es una niña, no le enseñarás a jugar soccer!" _le reclamó Alice, pues ella padeció de las lecciones de su padre sobre las_ maravillas del balón pie. _También rieron recordando las primeras veces que Jasper le había cambiado el pañal a la niña.

En ese momento, entró Hilda, recordándole a Bella que ya era casi medio día y que era hora de alimentar a Mary. Caminó hasta la cuna y se dispuso a sacar a la bebé de su sueño, pero antes que eso sucediera, Renée la detuvo:

–¡Un momento, Hilda! Deja que Bella haga eso; no puedes venir y despertar a la niña…

–Pero es su hora de comer, y no es bueno romper su rutina… –respondió la consuegra, con las manos sobre sus anchas caderas, con plena intensión de desafío.

Renée achicó sus ojos y agregó –Bien, pero Bella tiene que hacer eso.

–Ella está ocupada –rebatió, indicando a Bella, quien seguía doblando ropa, contando en silencio hasta cien para controlarse.

–No lo está…

–Bien, alto ahí las dos –dijo Bella, interrumpiendo su cuenta mental e interponiéndose en la batalla de las dos titánides_._ Caminó hasta su hijita y la vio abrir los ojos y hacer pucheros. Sus impulsivas abuelas la habían despertado con el altercado y eso no era bueno, así que antes que llorara, Bella la tomó en sus brazos– Ven aquí, mi amor…

–Yo puedo darle su comida… –insistió Hilda, estirando los brazos para arrebatarle a la niña a Bella.

–No es necesario –dijo Bella, tranquilamente, dando un paso atrás y arrullando a su hija, quien ya había comenzado a llorar.

–Mientras ella prepara su biberón… –volvió a insistir, pero esta vez Renée se interpuso.

–¡¿Qué? yo la puedo ayudar…!

–¡Señoras! –Exclamó Bella, meciendo a su hija para detener su llanto– La leche está preparada en el estuche térmico. Así que si me permiten, le daré de comer a mi hija y la haré dormir…

–Debes cambiarle el pañal…

– Vale, lo haré… ¿no tienen nada más que hacer?

Ambas abuelas la miraron y negaron al unísono, Bella rodó los ojos, caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba el estuche térmico, sacó el biberón y se ubicó en la silla mecedora con su nena en brazos para darle su alimento.

_"Dios dame paciencia… "_

_/E.P/_

Alice y Michael subieron tomados de la mano y en silencio hasta el apartamento de él. Michael pensaba que le quedaba poco tiempo para convencer a Alice de quedarse con él y ella pensaba que era momento de tomar una decisión sin estar segura de cuál debía ser.

–¿Tienes hambre?

–No la verdad…

–Voy a servir dos copas de vino entonces. –Propuso, dejándole un beso en los labios.

Caminó hasta la estantería de vinos y sacó una botella de tinto; la descorchó, tomó dos copas y las llevó hasta la sala, donde Alice esperaba. Se sentó junto a ella y en silencio vertió el vino en las copas. Ambos bebieron el primer sorbo sin hacer comentarios y Michael supo que era el momento de hablar.

–Alice, quiero que te quedes conmigo –soltó. Vale, esa no era la forma en como tenía planeado iniciar su discurso, sobre todo después de ver los ojos llenos sorpresa de Alice– Tu sobrina ya nació y sé que Jasper ya tiene preparado todo para marcharse en un par de semanas… dije que no iba a presionarte, pero…

–No me has presionado para nada, muy por el contrario.

–Sí, bueno, es que… de verdad quiero que te quedes aquí porque lo has decidido tú y no porque hay alguien detrás de ti empujándote a tomar una decisión, pero quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti son definitivos, los tengo muy claro. –Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y agarró las manos de Alice– Yo te amo.

Alice pestañeó repetidas veces, muy rápido ante la confesión– Michael, yo… yo…

–Oye, no te dije que te amaba para que lo repitieras sin sentirlo y por no hacerme sentir mal. Sí bien es cierto, sé que no me amas, pero creo que…

–Yo te quiero mucho, Michael. Tanto que me has hecho olvidar…

–Con eso me conformo, Alice. Desde ahí podemos comenzar a construir algo juntos… –soltó una mano, pasándola por su cabello– ¡Demonios! Odio este apartamento por el solo hecho de vivir solo, hay espacio para alguien más –agregó eso último, alzando sus cejas sugestivamente. Ella curvó sus labios sin dejar de mirar a los celestes y comprometidos ojos de Michael; una parte de ella deseaba irse con su familia –su parte masoquista la verdad– pero su parte sensata y su corazón le gritaban al unísono que se quedara… y ella sabía que debía hacer lo correcto y darle una oportunidad para dar un paso trascendental en su relación con Michael.

Así que asintió. Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa– ¿Si?

–Sí. Me quedaré aquí contigo… por ti y por mí.

–¡Dios, Alice, me haces tan feliz! –La tomó por la cintura y la puso sobre sus piernas, abrazándola y estampando sus labios contra los de ella, en un beso de celebración. Alice se sintió tan bien después de decirle que se quedaría, que eso confirmó que había tomado la mejor decisión. Era una oportunidad para darle el curso correcto a su vida y a sus sentimientos en verdad.

Jasper siempre la estaba mirando con ojos acusadores, como sí su relación con Michael fuera un error o un pecado con el que él no estaba de acuerdo. Eso la confundía… no sabía que pensar, así que probablemente cuando se enterara de su decisión, le desearía las penas del infierno, pero no le importaba; no era de su incumbencia. Estaba con Michael, que la amaba de verdad, y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

El beso de celebración se tornó poco a poco más pasional, nunca en esos cuatro meses habían ido más allá de las caricias tímidas, con claros límites por parte de Alice, la que ahora mismo no estaba poniendo trabas contra las manos tibias de Michael, que se colaron bajo su blusa, mientras su lengua guerreaba con la suya propia, en un deleite que la estaba comenzando a excitar. Menos mal y no era virgen… recordaría agradecérselo a Riley, –su ex novio– algún día.

Michael la empujó de modo que quedara sobre ella encima del sofá, degustando con sus labios la piel de su cuello, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, acariciando su piel de porcelana, y su deseo por ella se acrecentaba al igual que su_ amigo_ bajo sus pantalones. Amigo que Alice sintió contra ella, removiéndose para hacer presión contra él, buscando también tocar la piel de Michael con sus manos bajo la camisa y sintiendo como el deseo comenzaba a volverse líquido entre sus piernas.

Michael detuvo su expedición por el cuello de Alice, mirándola directamente a sus negros y hermosos ojos. Ambos respiraban pesados, y se observaban con pupilas dilatadas, expectantes.

–No quiero detenerme… –susurró Michael contra sus labios

–No quiero que lo hagas, no quiero que te detengas.

Un beso profundo, anhelante de Michael antes de agregar– Bien… pero nuestra primera vez no será sobre un sofá…

–A mí no me importa… –murmuró insinuantemente, desabotonando lentamente la camisa de Michael, mordiendo su labio inferior y sin apartar sus ojos de él… _"¿Desde cuándo tan atrevida, Alice?_"

–Pero a mí sí me importa. –la tomó de la cintura, haciendo que ella enrollara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y caminó hasta su habitación– Acostúmbrate a este lugar; aquí es donde dormirás… –advirtió, dejándola sobre la cama de una recamara muy masculina, en tonos trigo y marrón. Muy funcional.

Alice deambuló su vista por el lugar, el que pese a ser muy de hombre, era muy acogedor –Pero es tú cuarto… pensé que tendría el mío propio.

–¡Claro que no!

Sonrieron mientras comenzaban con el ritual de desnudarse para conocer sus cuerpos. A él le pareció tener un ángel tendido sobre su cama, en bragas y sujetador de encaje blanco, que cubría una piel tan suave. Ella observaba el bien dotado cuerpo de Michael, cubierto por sólo unos bóxers negros y estrechos. Su cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, y su piel levemente bronceada era un espectáculo que la estaba dejando literalmente sin aliento.

Una mano de hombre colándose bajo las empapadas braguitas, haciendo sobresaltar a la mujer que tenía bajo él. _"¡Dios, está tan lista…!"_ La besó, la besó gimiendo uno en la boca del otro, buscando él por la espalda de Alice los broches del sujetador para librarse del lindo brassier para conocer los secretos bajo este… dos montes hermosos y erguidos ante su roce. Desaparecieron segundos después las restantes prendas de ambos cuerpos, en la pura desesperación de ambos cuerpos por encontrarse y fundirse por primera vez.

–¿Sin condón?

–La pastilla… estoy tomando la pastilla –logró decir ella, abriendo sus piernas y enrollándolas al cuerpo de Michael, empujándolo hacia ella. Él cerró los ojos y en un movimiento fluido, estuvo dentro de ella.

–¡Jesús! Alice, te amo, te amo, te amo… –jadeaba, mientras se movía dentro de ella una y otra vez, una y otra vez… y varias veces más durante la noche.

/E.P/

Era el fin de semana perfecto para un almuerzo familiar; faltaba muy poco para que toda la familia regresara a Chicago, así que el ambiente era de mucha alegría en la casa de Jasper. Aunque la verdad, lo que realmente unía a la familia en esa alegre reunión era la pequeña Mary Elizabeth, a quien su padre cargaba en sus brazos caminando de un lado para otro.

–Creo que quiere decir papá… – comentaba Jasper a Charlie, quien lo miraba de reojo, antes de rodarlos.

–No te extrañes si dice _abuelo Charlie_ antes de decir papá… –repuso el padre de Bella, mientras hacía caras graciosas a su nieta, que balbuceaba y estiraba sus manitas en respuesta a su abuelo.

Ese fue el momento en el que Jasper rodaba los ojos, antes de contestarle– Estás completamente loco, Charlie…

–Hijo, sobre el viaje de regreso, ya tienes los pasajes supongo, ¿no? – preguntó Hilda, quien buscaba en todo momento arrebatarle a Jasper de los brazos a su nieta. La verdad es que esa pregunta la lanzó para distraerlo, pero no funcionó.

–Los nuestros sí. Charlie se encargará del suyo, el de Renée y Alice –dijo, mirando de reojo a esta última, que estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, con su mano entrelazada fuertemente con la de Michael, a quien miró inmediatamente cuando Jasper dijo aquello.

–Podemos tomar enseguida las reservas por internet –intervino Renée, dejando sobre la mesa una bandeja con aperitivos.

Charlie asintió en dirección a su esposa, mirando luego a Alice –¿Pequeña, me puedes ayudar ahora con eso?

–Sí… claro… claro papá… yo… pero antes yo… –tartamudeaba con mucha dificultad. Todos los ojos de la sala estuvieron sobre ella, incluso los de Bella, quien acababa de entrar a la sala con el biberón de su hija.

–¿Antes qué, Alice? –inquirió Jasper, a quien le picaba la curiosidad. Alice volvió a mirar a Michael, quien con semblante tranquilo asintió una vez con su cabeza.

–Bueno, yo… yo he tomado una decisión. –miró a sus padres, evitando en todo momento la mirada inquisitiva de Jasper– Creo… no regresaré con ustedes a Chicago.

–¿Pasarás tus vacaciones aquí? –preguntó Charlie, tomando una copa de la mesa en donde su esposa las había dejado.

– No sólo eso. He decidido quedarme indefinidamente, incluso hace unos días mandé unas solicitudes a dos universidades.

–Hija, cariño –Renée caminó hasta su hija, sentándose junto a ella– ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer?

–Estoy completamente segura, mamá. Yo sé que te lo debí haber dicho antes, pero lo acabo de decidir.

– ¡Qué curioso! –Intervino Jasper con ironía– Dices que acabas de decidirlo, pero ya enviaste solicitudes a dos universidades, ¿no será que alguien te está presionando? –preguntó, mirando sin tapujos a Michael, quien hasta el momento se habían mantenido tranquilamente en silencio.

–Jasper, sí piensas que tengo que ver en la decisión de Alice, pues sí tengo que ver. Esta decisión la tomamos juntos y yo no ejercí obligatoriedad alguna para que ella decidiera quedarse. Sí piensas eso, es porque no la conoces o la subestimas…

–¡Un momento! –Intervino Charlie, mirando a Michael y a su hija– Vale, no puedo cubrirme los ojos ante la realidad de que eventualmente ustedes dos vivirán juntos o algo así, sí Alice se queda, pero quisiera que tomaran el peso a esta decisión.

–Lo hemos conversado, papá. Estamos seguros –aseguró Alice, apretando la mano de Michael que no soltó en ningún momento.

–Hija, sí algo ocurre entre tú y Michael, sí la relación se termina, estarás sola en un país que apenas conoces…

–Señor –habló Michael –Yo amo a su hija y cuidaré de ella con mi vida si es preciso para que usted quede tranquilo de que estará bien, aun sí en un futuro decidimos separarnos, aunque eso no lo veo como una posibilidad.

Hubo un silencio de al menos un minuto, que pareció un poco más largo que eso. La decisión de Alice había sido una sorpresa, pese a que al menos Bella y su madre habían hablado de esa probabilidad.

Charlie observaba a la joven pareja frente a él y nada más pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaría a su hija, porque sí ella había tomado la decisión de quedarse, y estaba segura de eso, él la apoyaría. Además, la había visto tan bien al lado de ese muchacho, que sintió confianza de él inmediatamente cuando lo conoció.

Y Jasper, que escondió sus manos hechas puños tras su espalda, reteniendo el impulso a objetar la decisión de Alice y el triunfo que eso suponía para Michael.

Su ira deseaba emerger al igual que sus sentimientos para nada sanos hacia su cuñada. Deseaba dar tres pasos y agarrar de las solapas a Michael, zarandearlo y romperle la cara a golpes, para enseguida sacar a Alice de la sala cargándola sobre su hombro, para encerrarla en un cuarto en donde solo él tuviera acceso.

_"¡Joder Jasper, qué te está pasando…!"_ él mismo se reprendía cuando ese tipo de ideas se colaban en su cabeza cada vez con más fuerza. ¿Cómo sus sentimientos hacia ella fueron tornándose tan posesivos, a punto de salirse de control?

Su cuerpo no se relajó ni sus ojos dejaron de taladrar con resentimiento a Alice, decidido que tomaría la iniciativa de protestar y estaba tomando una decisión basada en sentimientos que no eran del todo concretos… pero antes de poder hacerlo, su esposa intervino:

–¡Bueno, pues ya tenemos otro motivo para celebrar!

–¡Oh, hija, te extrañaré tanto…! –exclamó Renée, tomando a su hija y abrazándola fuertemente, mientras Charlie extendía una mano hasta Michael, que la recibió con mucho respeto

–La cuidas con tu vida. Lo has prometido.

–Sostengo y mantengo mi promesa, señor…

–Charlie, dime Charlie, muchacho.

Hilda, a quien en realidad poco le importaba aquello, finalmente pudo cargar a su nieta, para que Bella pudiese ir hasta su hermana y abrazarla, con su llanto a flor de piel.

–Hermanita… sé que con Michael serás feliz –se apartó de su agarre, viendo que Alice tenía sus ojos negros cristalinos por las lágrimas. La mantuvo abrazada con uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro lo extendía hacia Michael y tomando su mano, amistosamente– Júrenme que serán felices y que me irán a ver en cuanto puedan…

–Para acción de Gracias estaremos allá –prometió Michael.

Alice que se mantuvo muda después que diera a conocer su decisión y luego de que su familia la apoyara en eso, se aferró a los brazos de Michael, respirando en paz, evitando pensar en la actitud de Jasper, quien clara y abiertamente no estaba de acuerdo con que ella se quedara. No quería pensar en el por qué, y menos hacerse ideas.

Quien por cierto no pasaría por alto la actitud de Jasper, sería Bella. Lo observó después que hubo felicitado a su hermana y su cuñado. Caminó hasta él, intentando no llamar mucho la atención de sus padres, hermana y cuñado que hablaban en el centro de la sala.

–¡Creo que se te está pasando la mano, Jasper! ¿Me puedes decir qué bicho te picó?

–No me pasa nada Bella –respondió huraño, cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Crees que soy tonta? He visto tu reacción con lo que Alice ha dicho y no me parece…

–Bella, a mí no me incumben las decisiones de tu hermana, por muy erradas que sean. Creo que una niña como ella no está preparada para enfrentarse a un país como este...

–¡Jasper, por favor, no seas paranoico! Ella es absolutamente capaz, además no estará sola… ¡Y no es una niña! ¡Estás reaccionando peor que mi papá…!

Jasper bufó, no respondiendo a los últimos dichos de su mujer, quien desaprobando la actitud de su marido se apartó de él negando con la cabeza desaprobando su comportamiento e integrándose luego a la algarabía del resto.

Pero Jasper no se quedaría tranquilo. Por Dios que buscaría el momento para hablar con Alice y hacerla cambiar de opinión… como sea ella se regresaba con ellos… se regresaba con él. Era la única manera de que su tranquilidad estuviera cubierta en un cien por ciento.

_"Alice no será para Michael. Así que ese maldito puede disfrutar de ella el poco tiempo que le quedaba a su lado… ella no será para él… ni para nadie… sólo para mí… sólo para mí" _

Pero ese pequeño impasse entre marido y mujer no fue del todo ajeno al resto. Fuera de Alice y Michael que medían en el ambiente la animadversión de Jasper hacia ellos, la perspicaz Renée se dio cuenta de la extraña actitud de Jasper. En silencio observaba a su yerno y esa tan recelosa actitud hacia Alice. Meditó unos segundos y una campanilla de alarma comenzó a sonar en su cabeza. Las conjeturas más absurdas rápidamente se dispararon en su cabeza y no le gustó la conclusión a la que llegó. "_Esto no es normal… no es normal como mira a Alice… ¡Dios mío, que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Ilumíname y dime qué hacer…"_ Rogaba la madre, pidiendo cordura y valentía, porque ella era una madre protectora y no dejaría que absolutamente nadie hiriera a sus hijas. Nunca.

* * *

**¿Qué hará Giulianna?¿Que hará Jasper?¿Y Renée? Cuéntenme sus teorías, ¿si?**

**No sea malvada y deje su comentario =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón, perdón por la tardanza... mil gracias a todas por leer y por comentar... bienvenidas a quienes son nuevitas y a las de siempre, mil mil gracias.

Como siempre, mis eternos agradecimientos y menciones honrosas a mi guapa amiga **Titi Gomez ** y ami sexy y genial **beta Gaby Madriz** quien mejora esta locura!

Ahora sí, a leer...

Besos a todas!

* * *

**5. Amor no correspondido.**

_"El amor es un camino que de repente aparece…_

_Y de tanto caminarlo, se te pierde…"_

~En Paralelo~

Iba acercándose el final del mes de Mayo y estaba casi todo listo para que la Bella y su familia retornaran a Chicago, todos en casa estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, preparando valijas y revisando que nada se fuera a quedar olvidado allí.

Alice por su parte, arreglaba las maletas con sus cosas para trasladarlas al apartamento de Michael. En unos días ambos comenzarían a redecorar el lugar que desde ahora sería su hogar; por eso es que en aquel momento que nadie estaba en casa, tranquilamente doblaba y metía su ropa a las maletas a solas en su cuarto, mientras canturreaba despreocupadamente una canción.

Sus padres—supuestamente─ habían salido a pasear con la niña, pero en realidad Charlie acaparó el paseo con su nieta, dejando a su esposa guardando y cerrando las maletas; Bella había ido a hacer unos trámites para el viaje, mientras Jasper debería haber estado trabajando a esa hora. Al menos eso presumía, pero para su mala suerte, él llegó temprano aquel día encontrándola sola en su habitación.

_"Es mi oportunidad"_ pensó Jasper, entrando al cuarto en silencio, como un ánima, sin que Alice notara su presencia. Sus sentimientos hacia ella habían sido echados sobre la mesa, reconocidos por él, no siendo la palabra _amor_ la que prevaleciera, sino más bien _obsesión._ Pero esta obsesión era tan fuerte y crecía con tanta fuerza dentro de él, que sentía le era imposible seguir reteniéndola, al menos no frente a ella, y más sabiendo que Alice tenía sentimientos hacia él.

Y mientras él se zambullía en las turbias aguas de su obsesión por ella, la pequeña y esbelta figura de Alice se movía con armonía y elegancia incluso en esos menesteres tan comunes, ajena aún a la presencia de Jasper, que continuaba contemplándola, apoyado contra la pared del cuarto de invitados, acariciándose la barbilla, sin perder de vista su figura de pies a cabeza.

Hasta que ella hizo ademán de caminar hacia el armario donde lo vio, retuvo el aire en sus pulmones y dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con la cama, donde casi cae. Tragó saliva mientras sus ojos miraban con pasmo el rostro desafiante y seductor de Jasper.

—¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ¿Necesitas… necesitas algo? —dijo, intentando retomar su compostura. No podía hacerle notar que estaba nerviosa o que tenía miedo.

—Sí, bueno. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Ya sabes sobre qué —dijo, enderezando su postura y caminando hacia ella. Tres pasos firmes y desafiantes, como si estuviese de cacería— No quiero que te quedes aquí con Michael.

Alice alzó sus cejas con sorpresa y carraspeó, cruzándose de brazos defensivamente —No creo que eso te incumba —respondió obligándose a no flaquear.

Jasper soltó una risa socarrona —Tú has hecho que este sea tema de mi incumbencia, Alice. No soy estúpido, he visto como me miras, tus reacciones cuando estas cerca de mí —alargó una mano hasta su cabello, rozando su cara. Ella con un manotazo la apartó.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Le espetó, haciéndose a un lado para poner distancia— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

—Pretendo hacerte entender que él no es para ti —nuevamente caminó hasta ella y agarró uno de sus brazos con fuerza— Ese tipo no es para ti, Michael no se merece que te quedes aquí por él.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Eres muy cruel, —susurró, desviando la pregunta de Alice, acercó su boca hasta el oído de ella y dijo —le das falsas esperanzas a ese hombre, cuando sabes que tus sentimientos están conmigo. Estás haciendo esto sólo para hacerme sufrir.

—¡Basta, suéltame Jasper! —Alice forcejeó con el agarre de Jasper, pasando por alto el escalofrío que la recorrió al sentirlo tan cerca.

Dos cuartos más allá, Renée detuvo su trabajo de orden la ropa, cuando oyó cómo su pequeña hija exclamaba, dejando entrever algo de miedo en su voz. Soltó la chamarra que tenía entre sus manos, y con sigilo se avecinó hasta el cuarto de Alice, donde con horror oyó las palabras que Jasper dijo a continuación:

—Vuelve conmigo a Chicago y te juro, te daré lo que has deseado de mí —la sujetó aun con más fuerza, ahora por los dos brazos, dejándola muy cerca de su cuerpo. Ella sintió deseos de llorar, sintió miedo, porque jamás imaginó que él pudiera tomar esa posición.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Hermosa Alice, podemos estar juntos, podemos tener la relación que tú quieres.

—¡Estás loco! —Gritó y con la fuerza que sacó de sus entrañas, logró empujar por el pecho a Jasper para apartarlo— ¡¿Olvidas que estás casado con mi hermana y que acabas de tener una hija con ella?!

—No mescles las cosas. Puedo amar a Bella y puedo amarte a ti.

—¡Eres asqueroso! —Volvió a gritar— ¡Me estás pidiendo que sea tu amante! —quiso dejar hasta allí aquella charla, si se le podía llamar así. Caminó hasta la puerta esquivado a Jasper, pero él no se quedaría tranquilo. La retuvo antes de salir del cuarto, agarrándola otra vez por el antebrazo y haciéndola girar frente a él.

—Alice, por favor…

—¡No, déjame!

Jasper no dijo nada más. La hizo callar con su boca sobre la de ella. Alice se resistió y luchó para zafarse, pero él que era más fuerte no la dejó ir.

Renée, escondida detrás de la puerta de la habitación, oía con incredulidad aquella conversación, debatiéndose si intervenir o no. Cuando hizo además de entrar, dio dos pasos hasta la recamara para entrar en esta, cuando la imagen de Alice y Jasper besándose la paralizo. Antes que estos pudiesen percatarse de su presencia, retrocedió mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos para detener el gemido de horror que luchaba por salir de ella.

_ "¡Por Jesucristo, qué es lo que está pasando!... ¡Mi pobre Bella, mi pobre niña…!" _se lamentaba, corriendo hasta su cuarto, donde cobardemente se encerró para esconderse y poder llorar por semejante barbaridad de la que había sido testigo.

Alice lloró durante lo que duró el beso, sufría por una especia de dualidad en su interior. Una parte odiaba a Jasper y lo que estaba haciendo con ella, intentando manipularla con sus sentimientos, y la otra disfrutaba de ese desfachatado beso, con esos labios que tantas veces en silencio soñó besar. Aunque no de esa manera.

Pero la parte sensata se impuso, sin dejarse llevar por ese beso, logró apartarse para estampar con fuerza su mano en la cara de Jasper, lo empujó con rabia y corrió escaleras abajo, hasta llegar a la puerta principal, por donde salió arrancando hasta a un parque a una cuadra de la casa.

Se sentó en la primera banca que vio y afirmó sus brazos por sus codos sobre sus muslos y su cara escondió en las palmas de sus manos, donde sollozó con cansancio y dolor.

Se sentía mal; si en otro momento él le hubiese hecho esa _propuesta_, ella habría dicho que sí, sin dudarlo y eso la hacía sentirse traidora con su hermana, pero su cariño y compromiso con Michael la habían rescatado.

_"Dios… que se vaya… quiero estar en paz… que se aleje de mí…"_

Si alguna vez lo deseó cerca, ahora lo quería lejos, bien lejos de ella. Jasper era como el demonio, la tentaba a hacer algo que terminaría por destruirla y destruir a su hermana en el proceso.

Lloró de pena, de rabia y de frustración; no quería sacar conclusiones, no quería pensar, no quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiese pasado si ella… hubiese accedido.

Bella, que en ese mismo momento venía conduciendo su coche de regreso a su hogar, después de dos horas de burocracia, estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa y ver a su hijita, que parece estaba creciendo con rapidez. Estaba sana; eso la tenía muy tranquila y feliz. Todo era perfecto; su marido, su hija. Su familia era perfecta.

Detuvo el coche justo en la luz roja del semáforo a un costado del parque, donde aprovechó para divagar por lo minutos que duraba la luz roja. Le gustaba ver jugar a los niños, o ver como paseaban a los perros… hasta que dio con una figura familiar, sentada en una de las bancas del parque, con su cuerpo curvado hacia adelante.

—¿Alice?

Aceleró cuando la luz dio en verde y giró hacia la derecha, buscando un lugar donde estacionarse. Cuando lo hizo, bajó rápidamente y caminó hasta su hermana, quien parecía ajena a su entorno alegre en el lugar.

—¿Alice, nena? —se sentó junto a ella, en tanto Alice se levantaba un poco sorprendida por saber a Bella allí. Secó sus ojos, tratando de esconder sus lágrimas, cuestión que no consiguió— Nena, estabas llorando, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada… nada… es sólo que yo… —y otra vez soltó el llanto, dejando su cara sobre el hombro de Bella, quien no dudó en abrazarla, consolándola.

—¿Sucedió algo con Michael? ¿Pelearon o algo así?

Alice quería soltar todo lo que estaba reteniendo en su interior. Quería decirle a Bella de sus sentimientos por Jasper desde el mismo día que lo conoció, quería contarle que su depresión fue a partir de que él y ella salieron del país para radicarse allí; que fue hasta Estocolmo movida por el deseo de volver a verlo, además de estar con ella y conocer a su sobrina; y que Michael era su salvavidas, el hombre que la rescató con su cariño de cometer alguna estupidez con Jasper.

Quería decírselo, pero no lo hizo. No era tan valiente como para reconocer eso. Sólo tenía miedo de que Jasper pudiese insistir con ella y hacer sufrir a Bella…

—No sucede nada con él. Yo sólo salí a dar un paseo y bueno, no pude evitar ponerme triste, sabiendo que en un par de día tú, la niña y nuestros padres regresarían y yo me quedare aquí —soltó aire ruidosamente y agregó— Me harán mucha falta, los extrañaré demasiado.

—Alice, — tiernamente, Bella peinó el cabello de su hermana mientras le hablaba— sabes que no pasará nada si cambias de opinión y decides regresar. Michael ni nadie puede empujarte a tomar una decisión así, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—No estoy siendo presionada —mintió lo mejor que pudo, aunque no del todo— Yo sólo siento que debo quedarme aquí, quiero hacerlo, no tan solo por Michael, sino por mí misma.

—Oye, no lo dudo, pero me preocupa que te quedes triste aquí. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, nena, así como lo soy yo…

Alice observó a su hermana por unos segundos antes de preguntar —¿Eres completamente feliz, Bella?

Bella sonrió y respondió sin mostrar dudas —Soy absolutamente feliz, Alice. Sé que la vida no será miel sobre hojuelas o color de rosas, pero tengo al hombre que amo y que me ama a mí lado, tengo a una hija que es un regalo de Dios, tengo a mis padres, te tengo a ti y con eso me bastará para afrontar cualquier cosa.

La pequeña hermana dejó caer una lágrima y se abrazó con fuerza a su hermana. Mientras la abrazaba, se mordía la lengua para decirle que abriera los ojos con Jasper, que no era el hombre que ella suponía… pero decidió callar otra vez, esperando no verse arrepentida en el futuro.

—¿Estas mejor? Debemos regresar. Papa y Mary ya han de haber regresado de su paseo al igual que Jasper de su trabajo.

Alice tensó su cuerpo y se arregló su cabello para distraerse. No estaba segura si debía regresar tan pronto, así que declinó de ir con Bella —Creo que iré a ver a Michael, quedamos de comprar algunas cosas…

—Entiendo, pero regresa para la cena.

—Claro, no te preocupes.

—Llévate el auto_. _Yo caminaré hasta la casa, tengo que seguir guardando la ropa en las valijas, y tu sobrina tiene tanta que tendré que comprarle otra maleta —se carcajeó, levantándose y llevando con ella a Alice hasta el carro.

Se despidieron con un beso y un abrazo, antes que Alice se metiera al coche y Bella siguiera su camino hasta la casa.

Alice puso las llaves en el contacto del coche, haciendo ronronear al motor. Antes de ponerlo en marcha, afirmó su nuca en el respaldo y suspiró —¡Dame fuerza, Dios mío! —Encaminando el coche enseguida hacia el apartamento de Michael; su refugio.

Jasper en tanto, caminaba como león enjaulado dentro de su dormitorio de un lado a otro. Con su reacción frente a Alice puso en peligro la integridad de su matrimonio, pero tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de persuadir a Alice y ese momento se le presentó como la ocasión que esperaba.

Se paró frente a la ventana y retrocedió el tiempo en su cabeza.

Alice desde siempre fue para él una chica por la que sintió mucho cariño por ser la hermana menor de Bella, de su verdadero amor. ¿Pero desde cuando sus sentimientos se torcieron? No podía hacerse el tonto, él desde hace mucho intuía que Alice lo miraba de otra manera, pero lo dejó pasar, hasta que ella vino a ver a Bella y la vio tan cambiada, tan mujer, pero con la misma mirada que dejaba entrever sus sentimientos por él.

Después apareció Michael, que se encargó de cortejarla desde el primer momento y vio que la mirada de Alice hacia él no era la de siempre, había cambiado. Ahora miraba a Michael con un toque de cariño, incluso algo de amor, así tal cual como antes lo miraba a él cuestión que lo enervó.

Celos. Eso se llamaba celos.

La obsesión y los celos: una mezcla para nada buena.

"¡_Demonios Jasper!"_ se increpaba por su falta de control. En ese momento, la imagen de su esposa lo remeció. Bella, su _amor_ verdadero, la madre de su hija, su vida presente y futura, debían de ser suficiente para cortar de raíz con esas emociones malsanas… ¿por qué eso no era suficiente para frenarlo?

—Ya llegué —avisó Bella entrando de pronto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, se giró y vio entrar a su sonriente y hermosa mujer al dormitorio, lanzando despreocupadamente su bolso sobre la cama y caminando directamente hasta sus brazos. Se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies y besó sus labios.

Jasper cerró los ojos y respondió el beso, apretándola contra él.

—¿Te fue bien?

—Sí, bien. Pero estoy muerta, caminé de un lado a otro… —soltó un suspiro largo y dejó caer su rostro en el pecho de su marido.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Cuando venía hacia acá, me encontré con Alice en el parque. Estaba llorando.

Jasper se tensó y preguntó con disimulado nerviosismo —¿Te dijo por qué?

—Sólo me dijo que estaba triste porque nos marcharíamos y porque nos extrañará —comentó con preocupación, meciéndose suavecito aferrada a él.

—¿Crees que… crees que te estaba mintiendo?

—No lo sé. Quiero creer en lo que me dijo, pero algo me dice que hay más.

—¿Crees que se trata de Michael?

—No lo creo. Ellos se quieren, eso se nota —volvió a suspirar y se apartó para mirar a Jasper, alzando su mano para acariciar tiernamente su cabello— Yo solo espero que si él es el hombre para ella, pueda llegar a ser tan feliz como yo lo soy contigo.

Jasper sonrió con tensión y acercó a Bella para besar su frente y acurrucarla en sus brazos. Aunque la verdad, quería evitar el contacto visual con su esposa, porque en ese momento un remolino de confusión sobre sus sentimientos lo atormentó.

Confusión y vergüenza. Dolorosa tortura.

Bella no se merecía que él sintiera lo que sea que fuera eso por Alice, porque sus sentimientos de amor y deseo debían ser íntegramente para su esposa, cosa que no era así.

_"Soy un maldito…"_

—¿Tú, estás bien? —le preguntó Bella, interrumpiendo de nuevo sus pensamiento. El asintió con imperceptible movimiento de su cabeza y le respondió.

—Sí, salí antes porque acabé con el trabajo.

—¿Y no viste a Alice?

—Uhm… no —mintió— Subí directo aquí, pensé que no había nadie.

Dos golpes en la puerta del cuarto matrimonial los sorprendieron.

—Al parecer no estabas solo —susurró Bella sobre los labios de su marido, antes de apartarse un poco de él y decir "Adelante". La puerta se abrió y Renée apareció frente a ambos, con sus ojos rojos y rostro afligido. Pero sus ojos —que estaban llenos de reproche— miraron directamente a Jasper, quien no pudo evitar tensarse ante la taladrante mirada de su suegra. _"¡Estoy jodido!"_ supo enseguida.

—¡¿Mamá?! —exclamó Bella, asustada, corriendo hasta su madre, interponiéndose entre ella y su marido— ¡¿Sucedió algo?! Estuviste llorando —puntualizó sin duda alguna. Renée sacudió su cabeza, mirando ahora a su hija con ternura y forzó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

—No pasa nada mi cielo, sólo estoy un poco sentimental —susurró hacia su hija —sólo venía a decirte que Charlie llegó del paseo con la bebé y que al parecer tiene hambre.

—Sí, voy enseguida con ella, pero ¿estás segura que todo está bien?

— Sí hijita, todo está bien.

Bella asintió y se hizo a un lado para ir a buscar a su hijita y alimentarla. Antes que Renée siguiera sus pasos, sus ojos volvieron a escrutar a Jasper, quien mantenía su tensa postura.

Pero no dijo nada, simplemente dio media vuelta y siguió a su hija para prestarle ayuda. Renée sabía que llegaría el momento de enfrentarse a Jasper, a Bella y a Alice. Porque por Dios lo haría.

/E.P/

Sin dar aviso, Renée entró en el cuarto de Alice, y cerró la puerta con algo más de fuerza de lo habitual. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró con rostro serio.

—¡ Usted y yo debemos hablar, señorita! —Esa autoritaria y no común exclamación en Renée, hizo que Alice sintiera su estómago contraerse de los nervios.

—¿Ma… mamá? —tartamudeó Alice.

—Explícame qué es eso que oí entre tú y Jasper esta mañana en tu cuarto, cuando discutieron y él terminó besándote Alice —dijo sin rodeos, esperando una respuesta igual de concisa por parte de su hija.

Alice abrió la boca y los ojos con igual desmesura frente a su madre —Ma… yo… yo no… —sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos por dos segundos, para nuevamente enfrentarse a ella con ideas un poco más claras— ¿Qué te parecía que ocurría, mamá?

—Soy tu madre, Alice. Necesito respuestas sinceras y claras… no dejes que saque conclusiones…

—Yo hace años me enamoré de Jasper —soltó sin poder retener las palabras en su boca, sobresaltando a su madre y antes que Renée pudiera decir algo, Alice prosiguió— Nunca hice nada por hacerlo notar, ni entonces ni ahora. Siempre mantuve fuera de alcance esos sentimientos, porque amo a mi hermana y la respeto por sobre todo, pero… pero Jasper ha cambiado de actitud conmigo. ¡Te juro mamá que no he dado pié para que él actúe así conmigo! Simplemente se molestó de que saliera con Michael… desde ese momento su actitud hacia mí fue diferente… pero ni aun así me he aprovechado…

Alice no pudo terminar de hablar, pues el llanto que luego salió de su boca se lo impidió. Cubrió su pálido y avergonzado rostro con sus manos, dejando un sollozo salir de ella. Renée, quien se mantuvo estática y sorprendida mientras su hija hablaba, reaccionó a su llanto; Alice no era una chica que mintiera, ni iba por el mundo dañando a nadie, mucho menos a su hermana, a quien adoraba; por lo que su declaración fue suficiente para saber que decía la verdad.

Caminó hasta ella y la cubrió con sus brazos, ofreciéndole su pecho maternal para llorar.

—Alice, por Dios… por eso te quedas aquí, por apartarte de Jasper…

—Mamá, por favor… —levantó su rostro y miró a su madre— Michael es mi puerto seguro… él entiende… entiende por lo que estoy pasando y me ha ayudado. Lo quiero mamá —dijo, dándole a entender que no sólo se quedaba por apartarse de Jasper y que su decisión iba mucho más allá de eso.

Renée asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo el mensaje de su hija —Pero tendré que hablar con Bella, ella…

—¡No mamá, no lo hagas por favor! Las cosas volverán a la normalidad cuando él esté lejos de mí.

—No, Alice. Esto es algo serio de lo que Bella está completamente ajena y Jasper está faltándole, le está traicionando…

—No mamá, no ahora… ella acaba de ser madre y esto simplemente…

—Alice, no puedo callarlo. Lo hablaré más temprano que tarde con Bella…

—Ella va a odiarme, mamá…

—No lo hará si eres sincera con ella.

—Aun así mamá, dale tiempo de apartarse de aquí, de que las cosas retomen la normalidad. Quizás regresando a Chicago las cosas sean como siempre entre ambos.

Renée se mantenía escéptica ante la idea de que las cosas serian como antes, sobre todo en la actitud de Jasper. No sabía si la lejanía de Alice lo llevaría a sentar cabeza; pero por otro lado estaba su hija, Bella, en el limbo de toda esta situación.

—Llegando a Chicago hablaré con ella y con Jasper, Alice. Esto no se va a quedar así —sentenció, dándose un plazo prudente para intervenir. Finalmente en tres días estarían de regreso, por lo que no pasaría tanto tiempo.

Alice asintió conforme con el dictamen de su madre, volviendo a apretarse a ella para sentirse consolada y acogida por el amor de madre que Renée no dudaba en darle.

/E.P/

—¡Ya llegó el transfer! —gritó Hilda, que vigilaba por la ventana la llegada del transporte que los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto.

Todos comenzaron a moverse abriendo puertas y sacando valijas, a excepción de Alice, que aprovechaba sus últimos momentos con su sobrina, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

Bella, encantada por la imagen, se acercó hasta ambas y abrazó a su hermana.

—Odio pasar por esto de nuevo. Recuerdo cuando me mudé aquí y tú estabas tan triste.

—Las cosas ahora son diferente —susurró Alice, mirando a su hermana, recordando que aquella vez, en esa despedida había sufrido por el viaje de su hermana y la lejanía con Jasper, lo que ahora ciertamente agradecía— Pero te extrañaré de igual modo.

—¿Irás a vernos?

—Michael y yo viajaremos para Acción de Gracias, te lo prometimos. Quizás yo viaje para tú cumpleaños, todo depende de mis horarios de clases.

Bella sonrió hacia su hermana y asintió —Bien…

—¡Buenos mujeres! Estamos con el tiempo justo para llegar al aeropuerto —dijo Charlie, entrando a la sala donde se encontraban sus hijas a punto de estallar en una lacrimosa despedida.

Alice dejó a Mary en brazos de su hermana y esperó a su padre, quien tomó a su pequeña Alice, elevándola en sus brazos, como cuando era pequeña. Ella se sujetó de su cuello y no pudo evitar carcajearse— ¡Te portas bien!

—Lo intentaré, papá.

—Te quiero, _Piojito_

—¡No me digas Piojito! —golpeó su pecho en protesta por ese tonto apodo que su padre usaba con ella desde que era niña, pero enseguida volvió a abrazarlo— También te quiero, papá.

Enseguida fue el turno de Renée, quien intentaba mantenerse estoica después del choque de días atrás. Miró a su hija menos y tras abrazarla con fuerza, le susurró al oído — Sé feliz, mi Alice. Y no olvides que te amo y que estoy para ti para lo que sea que necesites.

Alice se apartó y miró a su madre y simplemente asintió, dejando que sus lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos.

Michael se despidió de sus suegros, de Hilda y de Bella, sin quitar su vista de la escuálida despedida entre Jasper y Alice, quien apenas se abrazaron por escasos dos segundos, en los cuales Jasper alcanzó a susurrar — No te olvidaré, Alice.

Ella se apartó, sintiendo el escalofrío recorrerle desde la cabeza a los pies con esas palabras de Jasper a las que no respondió. Se escapó hasta Hilda, quien sostenía a la pequeña Mary Elizabeth, a quien arrebató de sus brazos y acunó por unos segundos más — Linda Beth, te voy a extrañar. —Besó su cabecita y enseguida se la entregó a Bella.

La familia se metió al transfer mientras hacías señas con sus manos a modo de despedida a Alice y Michael, quienes se quedaron abrazados desde la puerta, devolviendo los saludos.

Cuando el coche marchó, Alice suspiró fuertemente y se volteó para esconder su rostro en el pecho de Michael.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él a su chica, que se mantenía aferrada a su cintura, ella simplemente con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza.

Esta era su oportunidad de dejar pasar todo y ser feliz, de no poner en riesgo la felicidad de su hermana, ni el amor que ambas se tenían.

**~En Paralelo~**

—_¡Per l'amor di Dio, Edward, non fare questo…! _—lloraba y rogaba Giuliana, agarrando con violencia las solapas de la chaqueta de Edward, que había llegado esa tarde al departamento de ella para poner fin a su relación.

La italiana lloraba cada noche desde el día en que Edward anuncio que él y su familia regresarían a Estados Unidos. La peor de sus pesadillas se haría realidad y eso la estaba matando por dentro. ¿Qué sería ahora de ella? Su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón, ella por completo le pertenecían a Edward, y ahora que él se iba, su ausencia la dejaría completamente desolada.

Una semana pasó después que Edward le comentara sobre la decisión de regresar, y cada día Giuliana le marcaba a su teléfono o le dejaba mensajes desesperados, rogándole una oportunidad, pero Edward simplemente no respondía, hasta que con un escueto mensaje ese mismo día por la mañana, le avisó que la visitaría en la tarde para hablar.

Y así lo hizo.

Esa tarde Edward llegó al apartamento de Giuliana con la determinación de ser sincero, esperando que ella entendiera su posición. Pero al parecer no lo hacía, pues apenas él entró, Giuliana comenzó a llorar a borbotones, rogándole que no la dejara.

Edward puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer, mientras le pedía que se tranquilizara, pero ella no lograba controlarse.

—_Amore, dammi una possibilità_… —lloraba, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Edward— _Amore mio._

Edward cerraba los ojos ante las suplicantes palabras de la mujer que lo acompañó en la clandestinidad por cerca de dos años. Él hubiese deseado retribuir todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos, siguiendo con las cosas como estaban, pero no podía ceder a sus peticiones, no en ese momento de su vida en donde no tenía ni fuerza, ni ánimo para nada más que no fuera su hija y su mujer.

—Giuliana, escúchame por favor… —con un susurro muy calmado dijo después de besar tiernamente y casi a modo de consolación el tope de la oscura cabellera de ella. Con suavidad la tomó por los brazos y la apartó.

Ella levantó su rostro y lo miró con ojos llenos de amor, y sintió un escalofrío al verlo. Su semblante era serio, cansado y sin duda triste. Había bajado un par de kilos, vestía completamente de negro y su barba color cobre estaba creciendo, haciéndolo parecer mayor. No dejaba de ser hermoso para ella, pero verlo así tan demacrado, hacía que en ella bullera el deseo de cuidarlo como su esposa no lo hacía.

—Edward, yo sólo quiero… yo sólo quiero estar contigo —respiraba con dificultad, pero estaba intentando acallar su llanto para poder hablar— Quiero acompañarte y sostenerte… como amante o amiga si quieres, pero por favor, te ruego que no me apartes, que no me dejes…

—No puedo, no puedo hacerlo —negó con un dejo de disculpa en sus verdes ojos— Tengo que terminar con esto.

—¡No, no, no! —Se apartó del agarre de Edward y jaló su cabello con desesperación— ¡Me muero si me dejas!

—Giuliana, por favor, no me digas eso, ponte en mi lugar —dijo él en tono conciliador, pero ella en un grito lo interrumpió.

—¡Y tú ponte en el mío! No puedes llegar de un día para otro a terminar conmigo, decirme que te vas… después de casi dos años juntos ¡No estás siendo justo!

Edward dio un par de pasos hacia atrás apartándose de ella, entrecerrando sus ojos —¿Qué no soy justo? —Preguntó con voz ronca, dolido— ¿Olvidas por lo que acabo de pasar? ¡Mi hija acaba de morir y no tengo el deseo ni el ánimo para nada más que no sea mi familia!

—¡Yo también siento dolor! Me duele tu abandono…

—¡No puedes comparar! —le gritó con rabia. No podía creer lo que esa mujer estaba haciendo— Tú podrás encontrar a alguien más y enamorarte, yo jamás recuperaré a mi hija.

—¡No quiero a nadie más, sólo te quiero a ti! ¡Yo te amo, Edward! —dio dos pasos hacia él, dispuesta a abrazarlo, pero él levantó su mano y la detuvo.

—Giuliana por favor, no hagas esto más difícil. Esto —dijo, señalando a ambos en un gesto desdeñoso— jamás debí permitirlo. No es justo para ti, no mereces ser la amante de nadie. Mereces a alguien que te ame locamente, y yo no puedo ser ese hombre, ni ahora ni en el futuro. Perdóname si te di falsas esperanzas, pero tarde o temprano yo regresaría a Norteamérica…

—Me voy contigo —sentenció, limpiándose las lágrimas— Me voy contigo a Chicago.

—Giuliana, no sacas nada diciéndome que me seguirás, pues eso no cambiará mi decisión. No te quiero a mi lado.

Edward podría haberle pegado una cachetada, pero el dolor no se hubiera comparado con las palabras que acababa de decirle. Fue duro y cruel y Edward lo sabía, pero debía ser así, pues sabía que Giuliana insistiría y la verdad, él no estaba para peleas con su amante. Tenía que cortar de raíz con ella y ese era el momento, aunque le rompiera el corazón.

—¿No me amas, verdad? —Preguntó ella, con voz temblorosa y el llanto floreciendo otra vez.

Edward suspiró y mantuvo su postura firme —Tú sabes la respuesta…

—Dímelo.

—No, no te amo.

La italiana llevó una mano hasta su pecho, el que sentía desgarrársele y lloró frente a él con amargura. Edward tuvo que meterse las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón para no ceder ante la imagen tan dolida de Giuliana e ir hasta ella para abrazarla y consolarla, pero eso inconscientemente sería como darle esperanzas, aunque no fuese esa su intención.

Era cierto; él no la amaba, pero sentía un cariño por ella, el que lamentablemente no era suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Perdóname, Giuliana —dijo en un susurro antes de caminar hacia la puerta y salir de allí. Ella sólo apretó sus ojos y con sus brazos rodeo su cuerpo evitando así, que callera en pedazos. No quería verlo, no quería seguir oyéndolo. Por lo que cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y volver a cerrarse, indicando que Edward se había marchado, abrió su boca para emitir un llanto desgarrador, cayendo de rodillas sobre la gruesa alfombra de su solitaria sala, donde lloró hasta que la noche llegó, sin traer para ella ningún tipo de alivio.

/E.P/

Edward se paseó por varios sitios de Venecia después que dejó a Giuliana en su apartamento. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza y relajarse un poco. Todo ese altercado con su ex amante, lo dejó peor de lo que él mismo esperaba. Edward sabía que ella sentiría pena por la separación, pero no tanto como él logro ver, dejándole claro que ella lo amaba incluso más de lo que suponía. Y odiaba que así fuera.

No quería causarle daño, pero sería peor el mal si él insistía con darle largas a esa relación que debió cortar hace tiempo atrás y que incluso sabía, jamás debió existir. No se trataba de ser un insensible frente al dolor de una mujer que merecía lo contrario a su indiferencia, se trataba de mantener su postura y darle la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien que la ame y que salga por la calle tomado de su mano, sin esconderla por el miedo a ser reconocidos.

Él sólo quería que fuera feliz.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche llegó a su casa, la que ahora estaba más desocupada que de costumbre. Sus padres y su suegra se habían marchado hace dos días de vuelta a Chicago, por lo que en casa sólo quedaban su esposa, su hija y él.

Caminó directo a la acogedora cocina, lugar que siempre fue el punto de la casa donde todos solían llegar.

Allí se encontraba Lauren, en silencio, bebiendo un té helado sobre la encimera y bajo la cálida luz, mientras contemplaba los coloridos dibujos que colgaban de la puerta del refrigerador.

Edward caminó directo hasta ella y dejó un beso apretado en su cien. Ella alzó su mano derecha y acarició su prominente barba con ternura.

—Hola —susurró él, con sus labios sobre los risos castaños de su esposa.

—Hola —respondió Lauren con dulzura — ¿Te fue bien?

—Todo bien. Para dentro de veinte días está programado nuestro regreso. Nos da tiempo de finiquitar los asuntos de nuestros trabajos y la colegiatura de la niña.

—Hablé esta tarde con ella sobre eso, y está un poco confundida. Dice que le gusta la idea de volver a estar cerca de sus abuelos, de ver a su tía Rose y conocer a sus primitos, pero cree que su ángel se quedará aquí… ya sabe, Lizzie.

—¿Está dormida?

—No, está viendo dibujos animados. Después le prometí contarle un cuento.

—Hablaremos con ella más tarde entonces.

Edward se dirigió hasta el refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua helada, la que abrió al sentarse junto a su esposa en la isla de la cocina. Ella terminó de beber su té y jugueteó con la cucharilla, mientras se daba ánimo para comenzar a hablar.

—Has sido un excelente marido y un maravilloso padre, ¿lo sabías?

Edward le dio una pequeña sonrisa y la miró, alzándose de hombros —Ya sabes, hago lo mejor que puedo.

—Estaba recordando cuando te conocí en la universidad… me enamoré de ti apenas te vi…

—Lo sé cariño —extendió su mano hasta la mejilla de su esposa y la acarició— Nos casamos ese mismo año…

Lauren terminó la oración con la sonrisa que le provocaban esos recuerdos —Con sólo tres meses de relación y a escondidas de nuestros padres.

—Sí… recuerdo a tu padre persiguiéndome con la escopeta —asintió, perdido en sus recuerdos— Me alegra que el nacimiento de Lizzie le bajara el odio por mí.

—¿Crees que hicimos las cosas con demasiada rapidez, Edward?

Él frunció su entrecejo y la miró con confusión —¿Por qué lo dices?

—Cómo fue que ese loco amor se fue quedando en el tiempo…

—¿Lauren, de qué estás hablando?

—De lo que tú y yo sabemos, Edward —dijo tranquilamente. Dejó la taza a un lado y se giró sobre el banquillo para quedar de frente a Edward, quien no quitaba su rostro de desconcierto. Buscó las manos de su marido y las tomó entre las suyas— Eres y siempre serás el hombre más importante de mi vida, Edward. No lo dudes jamás.

—¿Por qué siento que tus palabras son como una despedida?

—Porque de algún modo lo son —soltó las heladas y blancas manos de Edward y dejó las suyas sobre su regazo. Suspiró antes de continuar— Este es el momento de mi vida en el que siento más confusión. Una mezcla de extraña paz con un dolor que se alberga en mi corazón que no puedo ni nunca podré desterrar por la muerte de mi niña… —tragó grueso, pues siquiera nombrar la muerte de su hija la hacía querer llorar— Las fuerzas no me dan para seguir sosteniendo esto, Edward. Sabemos que nuestro matrimonio ha estado en caída desde hace años y que lo hemos mantenido por nuestras hijas y por nuestras familias, pero…

—Yo te quiero, Lauren.

—Y yo a ti, Edward, pero el cariño que ahora siento por ti es diametralmente diferente al loco amor que sentía por ti hace años.

Él negaba con la cabeza, en desacuerdo con Lauren —Es diferente. Hemos crecido, el amor se transforma, pero sigue estando…

—Edward, mírame a los ojos y dime que tu amor ha sido tan firme y fiel durante todos estos años —lo desafió sin perder la tranquilidad en sus ojos y en su voz. Edward se hizo hacia atrás y comenzó a respirar algo más pesado, mientras su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal.

Tragó grueso, mientras su mano desordenaba su ya largo cabello —Lauren, yo… yo he cometido errores, pero…

—Me has sido infiel, ¿verdad? —la pregunta fue una retórica, pues más que buscar una respuesta por parte de Edward, buscaba la constatación de un hecho que ella conocía, del que había hecho oídos sordos.

— Lauren, por favor —suplicó, bajando sus ojos con vergüenza.

—Asumo que en otro momento te hubiese despellejado y hubiese recorrido Venecia buscándola a ella para despellejarla también. Pero entiendo que la buscaste por necesidad —suspiró y lanzó su revelación— Por la misma necesidad que yo busqué a otro hombre también.

—¡¿Qué?! —Edward puso sus puños tensos sobre la superficie de la isla, como signo de su tensión, hablando con la mandíbula apretada— ¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir?! ¡¿Tienes un amante?!

—Lo tuve. Y te pido perdón por eso.

—¡Jesús! —Se levantó del banquillo y caminó por la cocina, digiriendo la confesión de su esposa— ¿Qué pretendes diciéndome todo esto en este momento?

—Pretendo que me entiendas —se levantó y caminó hacia él hasta llegar a tomar sus manos con delicadeza— Ahora sólo tengo cabeza para ser madre… quiero ocupar todo mi tiempo en Grace. Necesito acostumbrarme a este dolor también, porque viviré con él; —lo miró y rectificó— viviremos con ese dolor por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Yo también necesito tiempo para mi hija y para adecuarme este dolor, pero podemos hacerlo juntos, Lauren, como marido y mujer.

—No como matrimonio, Edward, ya no más. No me quedan fuerzas para sostener esta relación. No nos amamos, Edward-, ya no te amo como para luchar por esta relación.

De alguna manera, Edward pudo ponerse en los zapatos de Giuliana a quien horas atrás, dejó sola y llorando porque él le había dicho algo similar a lo que su esposa ahora estaba diciéndole; pero lo que había entre Lauren y él era algo más sólido y trascendental para su vida. Su relación con Giuliana, por cruel que sonara, había sido una equivocación.

—¿Cómo… cómo supiste que tenía una amante? —preguntó con cautela, asumiendo casi indirectamente su relación extramarital.

—No soy tonta, Edward. Las mujeres intuimos esas cosas; hay señales, actitudes que delatan a los hombres.

Edward abarcó a su esposa entre sus brazos y besó su frente con vehemencia y allí susurró su perdón —Soy un maldito estúpido, Lauren. Perdóname por favor e intentemos salvar esto. Nos necesitamos ahora más que nunca, te necesito para superar este dolor.

Ella lo rodeó por la cintura, apretándolo fuertemente, con su cabeza sobre su pecho y habló con mucha mesura y tranquilidad —Y nos tendremos, Edward. Me tendrás a tu lado como amiga, como la madre de tus hijas, pero no como tu esposa; siempre tendrás mi apoyo incondicional, siempre… así como sé que tendré el tuyo.

—¡Por Dios, Lauren! —Bajó su cara hasta el hombro de su mujer, no pudiendo detener el llanto. Ella acarició su cabello con ternura, como si se tratara de un niño que lloraba en su hombro y no de su marido.

Por varios minutos Edward lloró por lo que pensó era el pago de sus males. Porque las tristezas que caían sobre él bien podrían ser el castigo que merecía. Se merecía estar solo, con la pena de su hija muerta cayéndole encima y torturándolo. Por hacer sufrir a Giuliana y a Lauren, se lo merecía.

Se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y mirarla con sus ojos llorosos. Ella, con una ternura que quizás su pena de madre acrecentaba, limpió sus rastros de lágrimas y acarició su cabello, peinándolo con delicadeza.

—Perdóname Edward. Perdóname por no ser la mujer que esperabas, por no tener fuerzas para luchar por nuestro matrimonio, pero… —esta vez fue a ella a quien se le quebró la voz— pero el dolor por Lizzie me consume… y yo ahora sólo quiero vivir para Grace, pasar mi tiempo con ella…

—No me pidas perdón —dijo, acariciando los rizos castaños de su mujer —No tengo nada que perdonarte. Los dos hemos fallado, hemos hecho cosas que han desgastado nuestra relación, y tienes razón, ahora lo importante es Grace, debemos ser fuertes por ella, concentrarnos en ella.

—Gracias Edward.

—¿De todas formas, querrás regresar a Chicago?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Él asintió y no quiso dejar pasar la pregunta —¿Y sobre el divorcio…?

—Yo prefiero que no habláramos de eso ahora.

—Y yo creo que deberíamos hacerlo. Si no hay marcha atrás, es mejor dejar todo claro en este momento.

Ella suspiró, y volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward —Está bien, pero no hablemos de estos con Grace hasta que estemos en Chicago, por favor.

—¿Crees que lo entienda?

—Preguntará por qué no estamos viviendo juntos…

En ese momento, unas pequeñas pisadas acercándose hasta la cocina, distrajeron a la pareja. Ambos limpiaron los rastros de lágrimas para no asustar a la niña y sonrieron esperando que la niña apareciera por la puerta.

—¡Mami, mami, mami, mami! —corriendo y como un torbellino entró, encontrando no sólo a su madre, sino también a su padre, quien en cuanto la vio, extendió sus brazos, invitándola a ir hasta él. La pequeña entendió perfectamente la invitación y corrió hasta su _papito_, saltándole encima— ¡Papito!

—Hola, princesa.

—¿Ya acabaron tus dibujos animados? —preguntó Edward, meciéndola de un lado a otro.

—No, —graciosamente, jugueteó con el pelo de sus papá —es que tengo hambre…

—¡Pero si ya comiste! —exclamó su madre, acariciando su espalda— ¿Quieres un vaso de leche?

— Leche con galletas de chocolate.

—¡Eres una golosilla! —exclamó Edward, haciéndole cosquillas, retorciéndose Grace de la risa sobre sus brazos. Cuando la niña suplicó que acabaran las cosquillas, Edward la sentó sobre la isla, mientras Lauren iba a preparar el _bocadillo_ de la niña.

—Papi, mami me dijo que volveríamos a casa con el abuelito Carlisle.

—Sí cariño, es verdad, ¿te gusta la idea?

—Sí, pero… —rascó su cabecita con el dedo índice, un poco confundida— ¿y Lizzie?

—¿Qué sucede con ella?

—Ella se quedará aquí solita…

—¡Oye! Los ángeles pueden viajar a cualquier lado, más rápido que nosotros. Incluso, pueden ir y venir de un país a otro en cosa de segundos… ¡Son ángeles, trabajan con Dios!

—¡¿De verdad?! —preguntó ella embelesada con la idea de que su ángel personal se trasladara con tanta rapidez de un lugar a otro.

Edward asintió con su cabeza totalmente convencido —Además, Lizzie es nuestro ángel, es parte de nuestra familia, no nos dejará solos, sea donde sea que nos movamos ella nos acompañará, ¿o crees que ella nos abandonaría…?

—Ella me dijo que siempre estaría conmigo.

—Y Lizzie no mentía, así que no tengas miedo.

—¡Sí, papi! —respondió con entusiasmo. Enseguida volvió a fruncir su ceño en señal de una nuevo cuestionamiento en su cabecita —¿Y viviremos con tata Carlisle, o con la abuelita Greta?

Antes que Edward respondiera, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta de su hija, Lauren tomó la palabra e intervino, respondiéndole a su hija —Pasarás tiempo en ambas casas —indicó, poniendo un vaso de leche frente a ella y un plato con galletas de chocolate. Grace se quedó mirando por segundos a su madre, procesando la idea, la que finalmente le agradó.

Momentos después, padre e hija comenzaron a jugar, chocando sus manos y riendo, mientras Lauren los contemplaba con una sonrisa, pensando en lo maravilloso que hubiese sido que su matrimonio hubiese salido adelante. Pero debía reconocer que en cuanto le dijo a Edward lo que la atragantaba, se sintió más liviana y en paz consigo misma. Sintió que Edward aceptó la decisión no por complacerla a ella, sino porque él también sabía que era lo que debían hacer.

Su pena de madre sería parte de ella por el resto de su vida, pero se levantaría cada mañana impulsada por esa pequeña niña, su tesoro, para seguir y salir adelante. Viviría por y para Grace y no se dejaría hundir por el dolor, por muy fuerte que este se sintiera dentro de su pecho. No dejaría que el dolor de la muerte, la derrotara y la consumiera; se impulsaría a seguir adelante movida por el amor de madre y los años de felicidad que vivió junto a su Elizabeth. Lloraría lo que fuese necesario llorar, pero tomaría aire después de cada llanto y continuaría su camino, tomada de la mano de su pequeño y hermoso tesoro.

—¡Ey, mami! — gritó Grace en dirección a Lauren, quien se había perdido en sus pensamientos. La niña estaba en brazos de Edward, después de haber bebido su vaso de leche y haber comido un par galletas. Estaba lista para irse a dormir.

—Sí, sí — asintió ella, caminando hacia ellos— Vámonos por un cuento antes de dormir, ¿qué quieres leer?

—Uhm… ¡_Peter Pan_!

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó, cargando ella ahora a su hija hasta el dormitorio.

— Entonces _Dumbo_, ¡O _Pinocho! _—respondió la niña.

Edward refutó la decisión de su hija — Oye, esos cuentos son viejos, tan viejos que incluso a tus abuelos se los leían cuando eran niños… —Lauren lo miró, tratando de reprocharlo, pero su sonrisa la delató, por lo que Edward continuó— ¿Qué tal _Shrek_ o _Toy Story_?

—Oh… ya me vi las películas… — protestó ella, rebatiendo de regreso la proposición de su padre.

De cualquier forma, no pudieron convencerla a leer algo más contemporáneo en literatura infantil. Ella prefirió los clásicos, pero como siempre quedándose dormida a mitad del cuento.

Lauren y Edward se quedaron por más de una hora velando el sueño de la niña, que ya dormía plácidamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esa genuina y tranquila sonrisa era lo que motivaba a estos padres a seguir adelante y aunque su matrimonio no hubiese funcionado, su compromiso por la felicidad de la pequeña Grace era inquebrantable.

Eran sus padres, y lucharían porque esa tranquilidad con la que ahora la niña dormía, no fuera interferida por nadie ni por nada.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**No sea malvada y deje su comentario =)**


	6. Chapter 6

_A todas mil lindas niñas, mil gracias como siempre por acompañarme. Les dejo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten._

_Mil gracias a mi hermosa beta Gaby Madriz por ayudarme a mejorar esta locura_

_Besos a todas!_

* * *

**6. Retorno y confesiones. **

_"El tiempo sin respuesta me pide estar aquí_

_no hay bienvenidas para dar_

_ni forma de partir..."_

**_/E.P/_**

La tarde del día ocho de Junio, Lauren, Edward y Grace decidieron dar un paseo por uno de los más hermosos y amplios parques que a ellos como familia les había tocado conocer: el _Parco delle Remembranza, o _Parque del Recuerdo. En este parque, cada árbol plantado conmemora a un caído de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, de allí la razón de su nombre. Es por eso que la familia Cullen sintió que aquel era el lugar perfecto para la conmemoración que celebraban ese día: ocho de junio, dos meses de la muerte de Elizabeth, una pequeña guerrera caída después de batallar por nueve meses contra el cáncer. Una aguerrida y valiente guerrera.

–Dos meses… –susurró Lauren, sentada junto a Edward en uno de los bancos del parque, mientras observaban a Grace corretear mariposas sobre el césped.

–Dos meses y lo siento como si fuera ayer.

Lauren le miró y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, suspirando, las palabras de Edward eran tan ciertas, pues los días pasaban tan lentos desde que Elizabeth falleciera; en contraste para ella con los vertiginosos y cortos ocho años en donde la alcanzó a amar y a disfrutar.

Fue imposible para ella no recordar el momento tan sorpresivo en el que supo que estaba embarazada, apenas dos meses después de haberse casado _clandestinamente_ con Edward.

Ambos se conocieron en la escuela de derecho de la universidad, mientras ella cursaba su primer año. Tenía apenas dieciocho y Edward, un año mayor que ella, iba en el segundo año, por lo que apenas se topaban en un par de clases o en la biblioteca, pero para ella esos furtivos encuentros fueron suficientes para saber que se había enamorado perdidamente de él, que a su pesar, se paseaba de arriba abajo en compañía de su novia y su hermético grupo de amigos.

Un mes mirándolo a escondidas… al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella, pero la verdad era que esa chiquilla de risos castaños y ojos celestes como el cielo, habían logrado cautivar a Edward, quien en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, una noche en la biblioteca, sin siquiera cruzar un saludo o una conversación, la acorraló entre los estantes de libros y simplemente la besó.

Así comenzó todo. Un fulminante amor que los unió y que los hizo cometer la locura de casarse, justo dos meses después que Edward la besara por primera vez. La verdad es que ni siquiera se lo cuestionaron, sólo pidieron una hora para casarse en el registro, llevándose con ellos a cuatro de sus amigos por testigos, entre ellos la ex novia de Edward, con quien ahora compartían una estrecha amistad.

A pesar de todo, la boda fue muy emotiva y ambos se sentían muy tranquilos y seguros con la decisión que habían tomado, no compartiendo ese mismo sentimiento con sus respectivos padres, quienes pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando se enteraron el fin de semana siguiente, cuando los recién casados organizaron un almuerzo para sus familias, en donde lanzaron la noticia, que cayó como una bomba.

Clarence —difunto padre de Lauren— después que su hija le contara semejante barbaridad, se levantó de la mesa directamente hasta Edward, con la intención de romperle su lindo rostro hasta desfigurarlo; Carlisle y Esme estaban en shock, y Greta simplemente se desmayó.

En resumen, ninguno lo tomó muy bien.

Esa percepción de los suegros cambió dos meses después, cuando confirmaron la llegada de Elizabeth, quien unificó de alguna manera a ambas familias. Todo fue perdonado y aceptado cuando supieron que nacería la primera nieta para ambos pares de abuelos.

—Estás pensativa —susurró Edward. Lauren levantó la cabeza y lo miró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estaba recordando —contestó, a lo que él asintió.

—¿Cosas buenas?

—Cosas buenas —confirmó ella, desviando luego su mirada hasta la pequeña Grace, que ahora estaba tendida sobre el césped jugando concentradamente con algo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Edward de quedarse pensando sobre hechos más recientes entre ellos, y es que al parecer aquel tranquilo lugar era propicio para ello.

Era algo tragicómico que ambos se estuvieran tomando tan bien el asunto de la separación. Cuando Lauren lo sorprendió con su decisión, él bien podría haberse negado tajantemente, sobre todo después que le dijera que ella también le fue infiel, pero nada de gritos ni amenazas ocurrió entre ellos. Muy por el contrario; allí estaban ambos, viviendo juntos y en armonía los últimos días que les quedaban en ese país, pues regresando a Norteamérica, cada uno tomaría su camino, pese a que estos seguirían unidos por un importante e inquebrantable lazo: el amor por su hija y el dolor por la pérdida.

Eso mismo había sido que aquella decisión la tomasen ambos con tanta calma y naturalidad. Raro o no, era la mejor manera de afrontarlo.

Lauren se quedó contemplando por unos segundos a su pensativo compañero para luego preguntarle —¿Retomarás el trabajo cuando regresemos a Chicago?

—Sí —afirmó él de inmediato— No quiero estar desocupado cuando lleguemos. Hay un puesto esperándome en el bufete de papá… y a ti también, lo sabes.

—Quiero aprovechar de visitar a mi abuela en el campo, apartarme un poco de la ciudad, aprovechar las semanas de vacaciones de Grace, si es que no te importa que vaya con ella, claro.

—Ella estará feliz de ir y de ningún modo de molesta.

—Cuando inicie el año escolar estaremos de regreso a la ciudad, —informó a Edward —pero yo no estaré preparada para regresar todavía.

—¿Pretendes quedarte una temporada afuera?

—Pretendo estar un tiempo Alaska.

—¿Alaska?

—Sí, tengo familia allí.

—Sé lo de tu familia ahí, pero, ¿no crees que es algo lejos? Grace te extrañará…

—Hablaré con ella mientras estemos en el campo, estoy segura que me entenderá. —Explicó, segura de su decisión— Necesito esta… especie de retiro para enfrentarme a la realidad, además, no será mucho tiempo.

Edward giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a Lauren —No pondré obstáculos si esa es tu decisión, pero júrame que de necesitar a alguien, para lo que sea, seré el primero a quien llames —solicitó, tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas— Prométemelo, por favor.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, Edward, no podría pensar en alguien más… —se acercó a él para abrazarlo fuertemente, sellando el compromiso. Después de unos minutos suspiró y se apartó—Bien, Sr. Cullen, debemos regresar a casa, apenas hemos empacado y en cuatro días nos vamos.

—Tienes razón —se levantó, divisando a su hija, concentrada en algún descubrimiento de entre el pasto— Voy por Grace.

La sorprendió haciéndose junto a ella sobre el verde —Oye, qué haces.

—Mira lo que encontré, papi —susurró la niña, indicando con una varita al bichito medio muerto que yacía entre la hierba —y parece que está dormido.

—¿Es una oruga, no? —preguntó Edward susurrando de regreso, a lo que su hija asintió.

—¿Crees que se transforme en mariposa pronto?¿Podemos esperarnos aquí hasta que eso pase?

—Quizás ella no se quiera transformar frente a nosotros. Además, no sabemos cuándo ocurrirá.

La niña torció su boca, arrugando su nariz frente al razonamiento de su padre —Nunca he visto como una oruga se convierte en mariposa…

—Podemos llegar a casa y buscar en internet un video para que puedas verlo, qué te parece.

Grace rodó lo ojos —¡No es lo mismo papá!

—Pero es lo que tenemos. Ya te dije, ellas no se transforman frente a desconocidos, ¿o tú te cambias ropa frente a cualquier persona?

—Pues no —asumió, dándole la razón a su sabio padre.

—Además, debemos hacer las maletas con tus cosas… ¡No queremos que se quede olvidado nada tuyo aquí, verdad!

—¿Las cosas de Lizzie también las llevaremos?

Esa era una buena pregunta, si bien era cierto, el cuarto de Elizabeth no había sido clausurado ni dejado como santuario, Lauren se mantenía firme en no botar ni regalar nada. Al menos todavía.

—Las llevaremos, claro que sí.

Grace asintió moviendo con fuerza su cabeza, conforme con la respuesta de su padre. No le parecía buena idea dejar allí las cosas de su hermanita. No porque ya no viviera en la tierra dejaban de ser suyas, quizás siendo ángel necesitaría de ellas, pensaba Grace.

Así, el trió familiar regresó a casa después de un ameno paseo, recordando "El día de Lizzie" como Grace lo había catalogado. Después de cenar, los tres comenzaron a trabajar empacando las cosas que se llevarían de regreso a Chicago.

Entre esos trabajos los cuatro días restantes en Venecia pasaron, llegando al fin el día del retorno. Si en un principio Grace estuvo dubitativa con la idea de irse de allí, ahora estaba convencida de que era lo mejor, además le ilusionaba la idea de pasar tiempo en el campo y montar a caballo, como su madre prometió.

Durante esos días, Edward recibió un sinfín de mensajes y llamadas por parte de Giuliana, pidiéndole que se reunieran para hablar y aclarar las cosas. Él no respondió ni a las llamadas ni a los mensajes; por un momento se sintió tentado a hacerlo, pensando en que debía despedirse de ella como era debido, pero recapacitando se dijo que de esa manera era lo mejor.

Por tanto en el más bajo perfil que pudo, el día once de junio, Edward, Lauren y Grace abandonaron la hermosa Venecia que los albergó por dos años.

Ese mismo días, Giuliana al ver la negativa de Edward para responderle, temerariamente decidió montar guardia fuera de su casa. Le daba igual que Lauren la descubriera o cualquier otro, no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era verlo y convencerlo de que no podían estar separados, que se necesitaba. Así de simple.

Estuvo allí hasta que entró la noche, no pudiendo divisar ninguna luz desde dentro de la casa de dos pisos. Eso la inquietó, defraudada puso su coche en marcha de regreso a su solitario apartamento, pero al día siguiente regresó a la calle donde Edward residía, para seguir con su guardia. Se lo juró, no se movería de ahí hasta verlo o hablar con él.

Un camión de mudanza guiado por un Audi negro conducido por una mujer se aparcó en la entrada de la casa después de una hora. Eso la alteró.

Vio como una elegante mujer bajaba del coche y daba instrucciones a cuatro hombres, mientras ingresaban a la casa. Ella, en una acción instintiva salió del coche y corrió hasta la mujer.

—Perdone señora —dijo ella en su lengua materna— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió la ejecutiva mujer.

—Veo que este es… que es un camión de mudanza…—tartamudeaba, divagando su vista entre la casa y el camión, mientras su cuerpo temblaba, esperando lo peor.

—Es lo que parece —respondió la mujer con ironía en sus voz, mirando hacia el camión.

—Quiere decir que esta casa…

—Esta casa se pondrá a la venta en cuanto esté desocupada —informó— ¿Por qué lo pregunta, está interesada? Yo soy corredora de bienes raíces, si gusta podemos…

Giuliana interrumpió el ofrecimiento de la mujer —¿Qué… qué pasó con sus dueños?

—El matrimonio de abogados regresó ayer a Norteamérica. Eran oriundos de allá —indicó la corredora.

Giuliana abrió sus ojos y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo que el aire se hacía escaso para sus pulmones después que la mujer le diera tan nefasta noticia. Puso su mano en la boca para detener el grito de dolor que amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

_"No, no, por Dios… se fue… se fue…"_ sin más, dejando a la ilusionada corredora algo sorprendida por su reacción, dio media vuelta y corrió hasta su coche. Lo hizo andar y salió a toda velocidad de esa calle, pero no pudo seguir conduciendo. Dos kilómetros más allá tuvo que aparcar, pues las lágrimas nublaban su vista. Comenzó a gritar y llorar de dolor dentro del coche, golpeando el manubrio o jalándose sus propios cabellos, frente a varias curiosas miradas que pasaban por fuera.

—¡Edward, Edward, Edward…! —gritaba y lloraba desconsolada. Era el fin para ella; el amor de su vida se había ido, se había ido sin ella, dejándola rota, desecha y sola en esa maldita ciudad.

/E.P/

Después de dieciséis horas y media de vuelo, con escalas en Bruselas y Washington, Lauren, Grace y Edward llegaron al aeropuerto en Chicago, en donde la familia en pleno esperaba a los recién llegados.

La pobre Grace, un poco aturdida por el viaje, fue recibida por su tía Rosalie a quien no veía desde hace varios meses. Ella la cogió en sus brazos y abrazó a su sobrinita con fuerza, no pudiendo evitar llorar. La muerte de Elizabeth había calado hondo en ella pues la adoraba, igual que Emmett.

Esme abrazó a su hijo, y Greta hizo lo mismo con Lauren, enseguida Carlisle y Emmett saludaron a Lauren y a Edward, ayudando a este último con las maletas.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —preguntó Esme, abrazada de su hijo por la cintura, mientras salían del aeropuerto.

—Agotador, sobre todo para Grace —admitió.

—¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó ella con ternura. Edward observó los ojos de su madre y le dio una escasa sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

En dos coches se repartieron para llegar hasta la residencia del patriarca de los Cullen, en donde se reunieron a cenar.

Era una casa amplia de tres pisos, ubicada en uno de los sectores más exclusivos de la ciudad. Con espacio para albergar a toda la familia, incluido a los recién llegados, Esme dispuso dormitorios para el matrimonio y la pequeña, suponiendo que estos se alojarían allí mientras encontraban algo propio.

Pero Edward y Lauren tenían otros planes, que seguramente no le harían ninguna gracia a su familia, partiendo por la idea de dejar ir a Grace con su madre por dos semanas y continuando con la noticia del divorcio.

Al llegar a casa, Grace sólo alcanzó a conocer y jugar por un rato con sus pequeñas primas en un salón contiguo al comedor, pero el sueño y el cansancio del viaje pudieron más, quedándose dormida sobre el sofá de esa sala.

—¿Por qué no acostamos a la niña en su cama? Rosalie y yo preparamos una habitación para la niña y otra para ustedes —indicó Esme a su hijo cuando encontraron a Grace profundamente dormida.

Edward miró a Lauren, quien asintió en acuerdo, él llevó a la niña entre sus brazos seguidos por Lauren y Esme, dejándola en su cama, profundamente dormida.

—Pueden acomodar sus cosas enseguida en la recamara que apartamos para ustedes —propuso Esme al matrimonio después de dejar a la niña en el cuarto, de regreso al comedor con el resto de la familia.

Lauren y Edward se miraron antes que ella se apresurara en responder —Te lo agradezco, Esme, pero yo me quedare en casa de mi madre.

Esme arrugó su frente —¿Pero por qué? Aquí hay espacio de sobra, lo saben…

—Mamá, —intervino Edward tocando su hombro— Lauren y yo tenemos que hablar con ustedes —dijo en tono serio, haciendo que a su madre le invadiera la tensión. Una punzada sobrecogió su pecho, como preparándola para escuchar lo que su hijo tendría que decirle.

Caminaron de regreso al comedor, donde se reinstalaron en sus sitios. Edward carraspeó para llamar la atención de su familia, antes de comenzar a hablar. Mientras antes, mejor.

—Le dije a mamá que Lauren y yo teníamos que hablar con ustedes —indicó, mirando a su esposa, quien asentía con la cabeza— Ya saben, nuestra vida ha cambiado del cielo a la tierra, y con ello nuestra percepción de la vida, que no es la misma de antes. Queremos hacer las cosas bien, como corresponde.

—¿Y qué significa eso, hijo?

—Significa que… —soltó el aire de sus pulmones y sin más lo anunció— Lauren y yo hemos decidido separarnos.

Todos en la mesa estaban sorprendidos y extrañados. Jamás, ninguno de ellos se esperaba una noticia como esa.

—¿Me puedes decir qué mierda es esto? ¿No hemos tenido suficientes golpes en este tiempo, como para que añadan más mierda? —espetó Emmett, observando directamente a su hermano, de quien suponía era la culpa.

—Hijo, por favor —pidió Esme tocando el brazo de Emmett, quien bufaba de rabia.

—Emmett, —intervino Lauren con mucha calma— no pretendemos añadir más dolor, al contrario. Desde hace tiempo, incluso antes de que Elizabeth enfermara, las cosas entre Edward y yo anduvieron mal. Que ninguno lo reconociera antes, es exclusivamente culpa de ambos. Ahora, como dijo Edward, miramos la vida con otro punto de vista, nuestra prioridad ahora es Grace y por ella queremos estar en paz, y eso lo conseguiremos siendo sinceros entre nosotros.

Lamentablemente ya no nos amamos, y eso mismo nos ha llevado a cometer errores… pero lo hemos hablado, nos hemos perdonado y solo queremos estar bien para nuestra nena. Yo no estoy lista para ser esposa ni amante, sólo quiero dedicarme a sanar y cuidar de Grace.

—Esperamos que lo entiendan —añadió Edward, agradecido por la tranquila fluidez de palabras de su mujer— Aún no hemos hablado con Grace, por lo que necesitaremos de todo su apoyo para que lo comprenda de la mejor manera. Sólo deseamos que sea feliz…

—¿Cómo puedes decir que la niña será feliz, si sus padres se divorciaran? —señaló Rosalie, impactada por la noticia, y muy preocupada por el bienestar de su sobrina. Lauren respondió sin vacilar:

—Un divorcio crea traumas en un niño, cuando se hace en medio de discusiones y malos tratos. Aquí no hay nada de eso, muy por el contrario.

Emmett se cubrió los ojos con la palma de su mano, negando con la cabeza —No puedo creerlo…

—Lo lamento, Emmett, pero ya lo hemos decidido.

—La niña y yo estaremos dos semanas en la hacienda de mi familia, en las afueras de la ciudad. —Avisó Lauren— Regresaremos a tiempo para que ella vaya al colegio, luego haré un viaje a Alaska sola, por un par de semanas más, así dejo que Edward pase tiempo con la niña.

—¡Es una locura que se divorcien justo ahora! —exclamó Emmett, golpeando la mesa— Se quieren, se han perdonado como dijeron, pueden arreglar todo y…

—¡Emmett, ya basta! —regañó Carlisle, quien se mantuvo silenciosos mientras su hijo y su nuera explicaban el por qué de su decisión.

Emmett no pudo más con todo eso y así de enfadado como se encontraba, se levantó y salió de la casa rumbo al jardín. Edward estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermano, sabía que a su hermano le molestaría, pero su actitud seguía siendo extraña. Ya luego hablaría con él.

—¿De verdad es lo que quieren hacer? —preguntó Esme, con su voz algo quebrada, Edward miró a su madre, viendo su pena de abuela a través de sus acuosos y verdes ojos, los mismo que él heredó. Extendió sus manos sobre la mesa, buscando las de ella, las que él apretó con afecto y cuidado cuando las tuvo entre las suyas.

—Sí madre —respondió Edward casi en un susurró, mientras ella sólo asentía, dejando caer dos lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Esme había aprendido a amar a Lauren como una hija y por lo tanto, suponía un dolor muy particular que sus hijos se divorciaran, aunque después de la charla que ambas tuvieron en navidad, a ella no debería parecerle extraña esa decisión, pero después de todo lo que ocurrió con la muerte de su nieta… definitivamente, eran demasiadas emociones fuertes para ella.

—Bien, hijos —intervino Carlisle— No somos quienes para protestar por la decisión que han tomado. Podemos estar de acuerdo o no, pero sobre todo está el bienestar de ustedes y el de la niña. Al menos a mí me tranquiliza verlos tan en paz a ambos después de…

—La paz llega paulatinamente, papá —dijo Edward, mirando a su padre, pero sin soltar las manos de Esme— Seguimos llorando y extrañando a Elizabeth, pero por su memoria y sobre todo por Grace es que queremos estar y hacer las cosas bien.

—Lo entiendo, hijo. Tienen todo nuestro apoyo —respondió, tomando el hombro de su mujer.

—Bueno, creo que no hay nada más que decir —dijo Rosalie, levantándose lentamente de la mesa— Yo también los apoyo, chicos. Ahora voy por Emmett…

Edward miró a Rosalie —Déjame hablar antes con él, Rose

—Claro Edward.

Él se levantó, pasando a dejar un beso en la frente de su madre y un abrazo de agradecimiento a su padre, antes de salir rumbo al jardín, donde siempre encontraba a su hermano mayor cuando este estaba encabronado por algo o con alguien.

Así que mientras se acercó, soltó un suspiro grande, mientras en sus bolsillos rebuscaba su cajetilla de cigarros y sacaba uno para llevarlo directo a su boca y encenderlo. Probablemente necesitaría fumarse más de uno mientras charlaba con su hermano.

**~En Paralelo~**

—¡Mamá, estoy tan emocionada, es todo tan perfecto! —exclamó Bella exultante, después de cuatro días agotadores en los que se preocupó por reinstalarse en su casa, la misma que había dejado hace dos años cuando ella y su marido partieron a Estocolmo —Ya estamos completamente instalados, la casa es muy acogedora, el dormitorio de la niña quedó hermoso, es como una reproducción del cuarto que tenía en Suecia — entusiasmadísima comentaba a su madre los detalles de su nuevo hogar, pero Renée seguía muda del otro lado de la línea — ¿Mamá, sigues allí?

—Sí, sí Bella, te estoy oyendo…

—Dime una cosa, ¿por qué no has venido, eh? ¿Es por Hilda?

Renée al otro lado de la línea telefónica resoplaba y giraba sus ojos al solo nombre de la vieja metiche de su consuegra, quien prácticamente vivía en casa de su hija y monopolizaba a su nieta. Aunque la verdad si ella no había ido a casa de su hija era por otra cosa.

Lo sucedido en Suecia días antes de regresar a Chicago la atormentaba, persiguiéndola y recordándole que tenía una charla no agradable con Bella. Se estaban instalando y no quería perturbarla…

—¿Mamá, sigues allí? ¡Por Dios, me puedes decir qué sucede!

—Nada mi cielo, nada, y dime, esta tarde es tu entrevista con la directora de la escuela, ¿verdad? —preguntó, olvidándose de momento de sus tormentos.

—¡Sí! La Sra. Cullen me espera esta tarde ¡Estoy tan ansiosa, ma'!

—Me alegro, Bella.

—Y mañana vendrá Irina, la mujer que nos ayudará con las cosas de la casa y con la bebé durante los días que yo trabaje…

—Puedo encargarme de la niña mientras tú trabajas, Bella.

—Gracias mamá, pero de cualquier modo necesito a alguien que me ayude en casa. Por cierto, Hilda pegó el grito en el cielo cuando le dijimos que alguien más ayudaría a cuidar a la bebé, dijo que vendría a vigilarla, que era mejor ser desconfiada.

—Vieja paranoica…

—Mamá, te extraño, ven esta tarde y hablamos, así te cuento como me fue en la cita con mi jefa y aprovechas de ver a Beth, que te extraña…— dijo Bella, usando el nombre con el que su hermana Alice llamaba a su hija. Todos usaban ese nombre ahora para referirse a la niña.

Renée suspiró y cerró los ojos —Esta tarde estaré en casa… hay un asunto que debo hablar contigo —agregó esto último con tono serio, causando inmediatamente extrañeza en Bella.

—¡Ya sabía que algo sucedía! —Exclamó— ¿Pasa algo con papá? ¿O se trata de Alice?

—¡Ey!, cálmate, ¿sí? Esta tarde hablamos.

—Vale. Te veo esta tarde.

Madre e hija cortaron la comunicación. Renée dejó el auricular en su lugar y se hizo hacia atrás, afirmándose sobre el respaldo del sillón; cerró sus ojos y masajeó su sien con los dedos. _"Dame valentía Dios mío…"_

Por su parte, Bella corría hasta el closet y rebuscaba entre su ropa deliberando entre varios trajes sobre cuál sería el más apropiado para la entrevista con su nueva jefa, con quien sólo se había comunicado por correo electrónico.

Frente al espejo, sobrepuso sobre su cuerpo un vestido color azul, con cuello en v, que caía hasta las rodillas. Con unas sandalias negras y su cabello tomado se vería muy bien, pensó mientras se observaba. Enseguida se giró hasta el coche donde su hija jugueteaba con cascabel.

—¿Te gusta como se ve mamá?

La bebita soltó un sonido ininteligible —que para Bella fue como si le dijera "Sí mami, te ves perfecta"— fue la confirmación que necesitaba, se rió sola y dejando todo listo, llevó a la niña con Hilda, que estaba en la cocina viendo su telenovela y corrió de regreso para meterse a la ducha y prepararse para su cita de trabajo.

Dos horas después, Isabella estaba ingresando a la sala de espera, un lugar muy elegante, en donde una recepcionista le indicó que la Sra. Rosalie Cullen, directora de la escuela, la atendería en un momento. Mientras esperaba, divagó su vista por la sofisticada estancia de tonos pálidos, decorada en su justa medida por mobiliarios de tonos claros, plantas naturales y pinturas con motivos educativos. Sin duda, y por lo que sabía, ese colegio era exclusivo, de eso daba cuenta la limitada cantidad de alumnos que año a año lograban pasar las pruebas e ingresar.

—¿Señora Withlock? —llamó la secretaria a Bella — La directora la espera —indicó, señalándole la puerta.

—Muchas gracias.

Bella dio dos golpes a la puerta y desde adentro escuchó que una voz femenina que la invitaba a entrar.

Rosalie Cullen era la directora del colegio que sus padres levantaron hace ya más de veinte años. Estudió literatura y ejerció un par de años como maestra allí, pero prefirió desde hace tres años dedicarse a la administración del plantel, cuando su padre ya no pudo hacerse cargo de ese puesto.

—Profesora Withlock, adelante por favor —con tono seguro pero cordial, la imponente y rubia figura de Rosalie dio la bienvenida a la recién llegada maestra. Extendió su mano hacia Bella quien no demoró en contestar con la misma amabilidad— Soy Rosalie Cullen, encantada de tenerla por fin aquí. Sam Ulley dio excelentes referencias de su trabajo y su currículo da prueba de ello.

Bella sonrió en agradecimiento después de sentarse frente a la directora y comenzar con la amena pero siempre profesional charla de trabajo, girando en torno a la labor de Bella en el país y durante el tiempo que estuvo en Estocolmo, cuestión que a Rosalie llamó mucho la atención. Enseguida hablaron del trabajo que desempeñaría Bella con el curso de niños que tendría a su cargo, desde cuando tendría que comenzar, horarios, planes de trabajo y honorarios.

También tuvieron tiempo de hablar sobre sus propias hijas. Rosalie le contó que tenía dos gemelas, Susan y Sarah, de un año y dos meses y Bella a su vez le contó de su largo camino por ser madre de Beth.

—Bueno Bella —sonrió encantada la directora— Creo que harás un gran trabajo con los niños. Ahora, te llevarán a recorrer las instalaciones del colegio y te mostrarán cuál será tu sala de clases. Dame un segundo —levantó el auricular y solicitó a alguien venir hasta su oficina, dos minutos después llamaron a la puerta y la imagen de un hombre alto, fornido de tez morena, ojos oscuros y sonrisa amistosa saludó a Bella.

—¡Sam! —exclamó ella cuando le vio, abrazando enseguida a su viejo amigo a quien hace tiempo no veía.

—Bella por Dios, estás encantadora, más hermosa que la última vez que te vi…

—Oh, me harás sonrojas, Sam —respondió ella, aludiendo a una falso bochorno, pues con Sam solían piropearse en broma.

—Bueno, no quiero interrumpir su coqueteo, pero me temo que tengo otra reunión y además, mi marido y mis hijas esperan por mi —anunció Rosalie, interrumpiendo el reencuentro de los dos amigos. Ambos se apartaron enseguida ella habló y la miraron con algo de rubor.

—Claro, claro… perdone señora… —Bella no demoró en disculparse, no quería dar una mala impresión en su primer encuentro con su jefa.

Rose sonrió y negó con la cabeza —No, no, no Bella, soy Rosalie, ¿sí?

—Bien, Rosalie. Gracias por todo.

—No tienes que dar las gracias.

Sam y Bella salieron juntos y recorrieron las dependencias de la escuela mientras se ponían al día con sus vidas. Mientras ambos caminaban por los corredores, se encontraron con un hombre de figura imponente, de tez morena y ojos grises. Su cabello era corto y su cuerpo, bajo el informal jeans y la ajustada camiseta negra, dejaba entrever una trabajada musculatura.

Bella era casada, pero no ciega ni tampoco de piedra, por lo que tuvo que reprimir el chillido de admiración ante semejante adonis que desde que los vio, no dejó de sonreírles.

—Jacob, has regresado —dijo Sam, en tanto le tendía una mano para saludarle, Jacob asintió, sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña y sonrojada maestra, que a su vez no paraba de sonreírle.

—Sí, han acabado las vacaciones —asintió. Soltó la mano de Sam y tomó la blanca y delicada mano de Bella mientras se presentaba— Soy Jacob Black, uno de los psicólogos del plantel. Tú debes ser Isabella Withlock, la nueva maestra.

— Sí, soy yo. Encantada de conocerle —respondió ella al saludo, rozando en la formalidad. Jacob frunció sus cejas y negó con la cabeza

— Isabella, aquí nadie se trata de usted, así que acostúmbrate a tutearme, por favor. Además, no soy tan viejo, sólo tengo veintiséis —dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Bella bajó su rostro asintiendo, mientras Sam rodaba sus ojos, bufando al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, Rosalie me pidió que le mostrara a Bella las instalaciones, ¿te nos unes, Jacob? —preguntó Sam a su amigo, quien descaradamente no dejaba de sonreírle con coquetería a Bella, quien a esas alturas ya estaba cayendo en el pozo del bochorno, incluso estaba un poco incomoda frente a la penetrante y abrazadora mirada del recién conocido Jacob Black, que a leguas supuso era un tipo seductor.

—Encantado de acompañarlos —respondió Jacob, uniéndose a la caminata de su amigo y de la nueva educadora, poniendo su mano en la espalda de ella, como para guiarla. Sam se percató de ese detalle, negando en silencio con su cabeza en desacuerdo al comportamiento de su amigo, quien olvidaba que Bella era una mujer casada, pues Jacob lo sabía, y olvidaba también el detalle no menor de su novia, Leah Clearwater, profesora de educación física de ese mismo plantel.

_ "Ah, Jacob, tú siempre desafiando y llamando a los problemas…" _suspiró Sam pensando en aquello, y pensando que él tendría que tener con su amigo psicólogo una larga charla sobre su actitud con Bella.

/EP/

Renée tocó con el timbre de la casa de su hija, esperando encontrarse con ella y su nieta, a quien no veía desde hace unos días. Suponía que a esas horas estaría de regreso en casa, por lo que no llamó al salir rumbo allí.

Durante el camino, fue repitiéndose y convenciéndose que su hija merecía sinceridad por parte de ella, por tanto, reuniría el valor necesario para hablar las cosas claramente con ella. Esa actitud implícita de Jasper debía ser hablada y conocida por su hija, por mucho que eso le doliera.

Suspiró y esperó a que abrieran la puerta, sorprendiéndose al encontrar frente a ella a Jasper, su nervioso nuero que la miró como si estuviera frente a un fantasma. Este tragó grueso antes de saludarla con un tenso saludo:

— Renée, cómo estás…

—¿Mi hija regresó? —preguntó Renée con la voz fría como el hielo, irguiéndose y pasando por el lado de Jasper rumbo al interior de la casa, directo a la pequeña sala, donde para remate de sus males, encontró a la metiche de su consuegra con su nieta entre los brazos.

Jasper vaticinó lo peor con aquella visita tan inesperada de parte de su suegra. Cerró la puerta lentamente y se fue hasta la sala, donde encontró ahora a Renée con su hija entre los brazos, mientras su madre estaba frente a ella, cruzada de brazos, comentándole la barbaridad que se le había ocurrido _Bellita_ al contratar una muchacha para que le ayudara.

Renée hizo caso omiso de lo que la urraca de Hilda hablaba, concentrándose en jugar con su nieta, y ver lo mucho que había crecido en los días que no la vio. Estaba hermosa: su cabello castaño claro con hermosos y brillantes ondas, sus pequeños labios y esos ojos tan grandes y achocolatados como los de Bella, curiosos por descubrir todo a su alrededor. Era sin duda la bebita más hermosa que le había tocado conocer en su vida

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —exclamó Bella tan solo entrar. El primero en recibirla fue el muy tenso Jasper, quien besó sus labios fugazmente.

—Que bueno que llegaste… uhm, tu madre acaba de llegar, está en la sala. Yo tengo que salir…. pendientes en la oficina —explicó nervioso, inventando aquello como excusa para salir corriendo cobardemente, no quería presenciar el estallido de la bomba que supuso ahí se detonaría. Bella, ajena a todos esos pensamientos de su marido, asintió y lo despidió, dándole otro beso en los labios, concordando a su regreso conversar sobre su primer día.

Caminó hasta la sala y una alegre sorpresa la invadió cuando vio a su madre jugando con su pequeña hijita:

—¡Mamá, que bueno que llegaste! —dijo, sentándose junto a ella en el sofá y abrazándola, para después dirigir su atención a la hermosa Beth, que estaba feliz de ver a su mama.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión, hija? —preguntó Renée, entregándole a Bella a su hija.

—¡Oh! ¡Estuvo perfecta! Rosalie, la directora es encantadora. Tiene muchas expectativas acerca de mi trabajo y pues ya debo comenzar la próxima semana a preparar las clases y todo eso… ¡estoy feliz! —exclamó eso último, sonriéndole a Beth y dándole un juguetón besó esquimal.

—¡Yo me vendré a quedar con la niña desde la próxima semana! —intervino Hilda, intentando arrebatarle a la nena de los brazos de Bella, que por cierto, no la dejó.

— No es necesario, suegra —dijo Bella despreocupadamente— Irina comienza el lunes, además, será sólo por las mañanas que me ausentaré de casa, así que no hay razón para que usted venga y cuide a Beth.

—¡Pues vendré de todos modos! ¡No confío en una extraña para que cuide a mi nieta!

—Pues ni modo, Hila. Esta es la casa de mi hija y su marido, ellos toman las decisiones, a ti no te toca más que respetar lo que ellos ya decidieron, ¿no crees? —acotó Renée sin miramientos, provocando que Bella escondiera su risa y que Hilda pateara el suelo con sus zapatos de charol. Sin más dio media vuelta y se fue a refugiar a la cocina, dejando solas a madre e hija, riéndose de la actitud de Hilda.

—¡ Dios ma'! Te extrañaba…

—Lo siento nena, sabía que estarías atareada reubicándote… no quería molestar.

—Tu presencia aquí no molestaría jamás mamá, así que no digas eso —dijo Bella con sinceridad, acercando su mano a las de su madre que reposaban en su regazo— Y dime, ¿has hablado con Alice?

—Sí, anoche hablé con ella; se oye bastante feliz y tranquila, aunque nos extraña mucho. Me ha que Michael la trata muy bien y que los primeros día de convivencia han sido toda una hazaña para ambos… ya sabes cómo es ella de metódica con el orden y la limpieza, mientras Michael al parecer es todo lo contrario…

—Pobre de Michael… —dijo Bella sonriendo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, mientras Bella peinaba con ternura el cabello de su hija y le hablaba con palabras zalameras e infantiles. Renée en tanto, odiándose por romper esa burbuja entre su hija y su nieta, sabía que ese era el momento de comenzar a hablar, que era para lo que ella había ido ahí.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas aquí… entre Jasper y tú? —preguntó Renée, con nerviosismo, como tanteando el terreno, Bella frunció sus cejas y miró a su madre, extrañada por lo que le había preguntado. Y es que ella la conocía muy bien, por tanto intuía que algo ocurría.

—Perfecto. Bueno, él ha tenido mucho trabajo y eso hace que esté cansado e incluso a veces de mal humor, pero se le pasa rápido, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

_"Allá vamos…"_ —Bueno, pues yo… Bella yo… hija, hay algo importante que debes saber…

—¡Ay mamá! Me estás alarmando, dime qué sucede.

—Se trata de… se trata de un comportamiento extraño que vi… una actitud de Jasper que me alarmó.

Bella tensó sus músculos y enderezó su espalda —¿Qué comportamiento es ese?

—Verás… oí que él estaba teniendo una conversación con… — se detuvo y en milésimas de segundo determinó salvaguardar a Alice, por tanto la omitió del relato —con alguien… como… como si fuera… como si fuera otra mujer…

—¿Mamá, de qué estás hablando?

—Hija, estoy preocupada, no quiero que nadie te dañe…

—Pues, no lo hagas tú entonces —exclamó exaltada, levantándose del sofá con su hija entre los brazos y caminando de un lado a otro en la sala. No daba crédito a las barbaridades que su madre decía.

—Déjame terminar, Bella —pidió ella, levantándose enseguida también para acercarse a su hija.

—¡Sé hacia dónde te diriges con esto! —le espetó, girándose para encararla. Bella estaba roja de la furia y su respiración agitada por lo mismo— Me dirás que oíste a Jasper hablar con alguien que no sabes quién es, pero piensa que es alguna amante, ¿no? Pues déjame decirte que Jasper me ama y que las cosas entre ambos no podrían marchar mejor, así que deja de andar imaginando, viendo cosas donde no las hay.

Renée no detuvo su llanto. Su mano con nerviosismo acariciaba una medallita que colgaba de su cuello con la imagen de la Virgen en ella, como pidiendo su iluminación —Hija, sabes que no te diría esto si realmente no me hubiese alarmado lo que oí. Me preocupas, cariño…

—Pues mas bien, yo creo que Jasper no ha logrado ganarse tu venia, mamá. Desde que Jasper y yo estuvimos separados, tú le has tomado una aversión que no puedes negar…

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Pero te recuerdo que esa separación apenas duró tres semanas y nos ayudó a entender lo mucho que nos necesitamos y que nos amamos…

—¡Jamás tuve aversión por Jasper!

—¿Entonces por qué me estás diciendo esto, mamá? ¿Tanto te molesta que sea feliz con él y con nuestra hija?

—Bella, por Dios, no me mal interpretes y ponte en mi lugar… ¡Oí a Jasper, nadie me lo contó! —exclamó con desesperación.

—¡Basta ya, mamá! —exigió Bella y agregando con su mandíbula tensa para no sobresaltar a su hija— Te lo reitero: Jasper y yo nos amamos, y tenemos una hija a la que adoramos. Nunca podrá haber alguien que rompa lo que hemos construido con tanto esfuerzo. Nadie mamá, ni siquiera tú.

— Bella…

—Y si a eso has venido, te rugo que lo dejes hasta aquí —dijo con frialdad, y caminó con su hija en brazos, poniendo distancia entre ella y su madre— Yo estoy cansada y debo darle de comer a la niña.

Renée se levantó con la decepción y la tristeza pesándole más que nunca sobre los hombros, sentía que en ese momento una brecha se abría entre ella y su hija, quebrantando la relación entre ambas. El pesar más grande que jamás haya sentido se instaló en su corazón, sintiéndose arrepentida de haber abierto su boca. Deseó no haber oído a Jasper y a Alice, deseó no haber ido ese día para hablarle a Bella sobre aquello, deseó que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

Susurrando un adiós —que no fue respondido por Bella— con hombros caídos y lágrimas resbalándole por la cara, Renée salió a paso lento de la casa de su hija, quien estaba negada a escucharla, cegada seguro por todo lo nuevo que estaba viviendo, todo lo maravilloso y hermoso que había descubierto tras la maternidad.

¿Qué ocurriría entre ambas de ahora en adelante?

Bella abrazó a su hijita con fuerza entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y pidiéndole a Dios que le entregase claridad a su madre, guiándola por el camino del perdón hacia Jasper y el arrepentimiento por decir esas sandeces que ella no creyó en ningún momento.

—Oí cada palabra de Renée —Hilda se hizo presente en la sala donde Bella derramaba lágrimas en silencio aferrada al cuerpecito casi dormido de su hija. En ese momento más que nunca deseó que Hilda desapareciera, por lo que no hizo comentario alguno. De cualquier modo, la suegra agregó —Me alegra que no hayas creído una palabra de lo que dijo, mi hijo sería incapaz de engañarte, pero tu madre es una víbora viniendo a su propia casa a levantar calumnias.

Bella dirigió su vista llena de coraje hasta Hilda, diciéndole con la mirada todo aquello que en ese momento se estaba tragando para no faltarle el respeto. Así que antes que ella continuara hablando y antes de que ella misma estallara, dio la media vuelta y caminó directo hasta la habitación de su niña, donde se recluyó hasta que Jasper llegó.

—Bella, qué pasa… — preguntó él, acunándola en su pecho y sintiéndola temblar en sus brazos. Daba por hecho que Renée no le había dicho nada, pero sabía que algo había ocurrido, aunque Bella se negó a decírselo.

—Nada Jasper, sólo hazme el amor, te lo suplico… y dime que me amas como yo te amo a ti…

—Claro que sí, mi amor.

Allí, refugiándose en los brazos de su marido y olvidando todo aquello, se dejó llevar por el fulgor de la pasión cuando Jasper la tomó entre sus brazos, la llevó hasta su cuarto, la desnudó y le hizo lentamente el amor, susurrándole lo mucho que la amaba.

La vio dormirse en sus brazos y suspiró, deseando por un segundo que fuese la figura de otra mujer la que allí durmiera junto a él. Sacudió su cabeza y apretó a Bella entre sus brazos, esperando que nada de lo que hubiese alterado a Bella, arruinara la vida que eligió junto a ella.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**No sea malvada y deje su comentario =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello! Uf... ha pasado un tiempo, pero un montón de cosas hicieron que fuese complicado actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí, no las he abandonado... Bueno, como siempre, mil gracias a todas primero por la espera y paciencia, y segundo por seguir acompañándome. La historia está dedicada a todas ustedes, mis nenas linda._**

**_Mil gracias a Gaby Madriz, mi super beta, que ayuda a mejorar la historia. _**

**_Ahora a leer. Que lo disfruten _**

**_Besos_**

**_Cata!_**

* * *

**7. Todo cambia.**

_"Cada uno da lo que recibe, y luego recibe lo que da,_

_Nada es más simple, no hay otra norma,_

_Nada se pierde, todo se transforma"_

** ~En Paralelo~**

Bella dejó pasar y tiró al olvido el último encuentro con su madre del que ya había pasado una semana. Se concentró más bien en su hija, su marido, su trabajo y en contactarse con sus amigas de toda la vida, que ese día irían a visitarla, después de mucho tiempo de no verlas. Le serviría para encontrar apoyo en ellas como siempre lo hizo, además, necesitaba distraerse. O intentarlo.

Así que pidió a Irina, la chica que le ayudaba con la casa, le ayudara a preparar una especie de coctel para sus visitas. Jasper, al ser sábado, iría a casa de uno de sus amigos a ver un partido de béisbol y así dejar que el _aquelarre_ se divirtiera a sus anchas sin su intromisión.

Así que cuando Tanya Stanford, Victoria Rudleff y Jane Vulturi, llegaron a casa, todo estaba listo para recibirlas. Las tres mujeres se abalanzaron sobre Bella de forma cariñosa, después de dos años sin verse. El reencuentro fue muy emotivo entre estas cuatro amigas que ansiaban reunirse con Bella y conocer en vivo y en directo a la pequeña Beth, a quien solo habían visto por fotos. Así que cuando Irina, la niñera de Beth apareció con ella, vestida con un trajecito blanco y un coqueto lazo, las mujeres se deshicieron en cumplidos para la pequeña y hermosa hija de Bella.

—¡Pero qué niña más hermosa! —Exclamó Victoria, siendo la primera en reclamar a Beth entre sus brazos— ¡Hola Beth! —le saludaba, mientras la niña le sonreía y jugueteaba con el rojo cabello de su nueva tía.

_—_Bella, la niña es lindísima… ya tiene dos meses, ¿verdad? _—_preguntó Jane, acariciando a la nena que seguía jugando en brazos de Victoria.

—Sí, el próximo ocho de julio cumplirá tres meses —indicó la orgullosa madre.

—¡Pues, es muy grande para tener dos meses! —intervino ahora Jane.

—¡Crece tan rápido!

Se ubicaron en los sillones de la sala, en torno a todas los deliciosos entremeses, que Bella con ayuda de Irina, prepararon ese día. Abrieron los regalos que las tres visitantes habían llevado para la niña y para Bella, y se pusieron al día de sus vidas, mientras brindaban por el reencuentro y por Beth, con tragos suaves y femeninos.

Cuando fue la hora de la comida de la niña, Irina se llevó a la pequeña, para que su madre y sus amigas pudiesen hablar con tranquilidad. Allí, Bella les habló de la aventura de Alice al quedarse en Estocolmo con su novio; también les contó de su nuevo trabajo, con el que estaba feliz y ansiosa de comenzar, a pesar de que extrañaría horrores a su hija, aunque sólo cubriera las clases de la mañana. Además, las mujeres quisieron saber sobre cómo marchaban las cosas con Jasper, a lo que Bella respondió que todo andaba espléndido, sin dudarlo.

—Esto… que lo muevan de un lado a otro en su empresa, es un poco desgastante, ¿no?

—No, sabíamos que el traslado a Estocolmo era algo temporal…

—Dos años no suena muy temporal…

Tanya le golpeó con el codo en el brazo a su colorina amiga Victoria.

—¡¿Qué tratas de decir, eh?!

— Nada, nada… sólo que dos meses a mí me parece algo pasajero… quizás Jasper tenía intenciones de quedarse allá indefinidamente… —comentó como si nada. No era un secreto para nadie, que Victoria nunca pudo llevarse bien con Jasper. Encontraba algo en él que siempre la hacía desconfiar, intuyendo que él, no actuaba en su vida con transparencia.

—Y si hubiese sido así, yo lo hubiera apoyado. Lo amo, iría con él donde sea.

—Bueno, entonces el hombre sigue portándose bien, caminando sobre el agua, ya sabes… —quiso saber Jane, bebiéndose con gusto el contenido de su copa, lo que Bella sonrió y asintió.

— Sí, muy bien.

—¿Y la vieja bruja de su madre?

—¡Victoria! —exclamó Jane en desaprobación. Bella y Tanya se miraron y rieron, pues no dejaba de tener razón.

—Ella sigue viniendo todos los días a ver a su nieta.

—¿Y tu madre, Bella?

Automáticamente, Bella bajó la cabeza y jugueteó con el dedo índice sobre el borde de la copa que tenía en sus manos. Frunció el ceño y tragó sonoro, señal para sus amigas que algo malo pasaba.

Jane apretó el brazo de su amiga para llamar su atención —¿Está todo bien, cariño?

—No lo sé, —admitió Bella con pena— tuvimos una discusión hace unos días y…

—Anda Bella, cuéntanos qué pasó.

Bella lo dudó unos instantes, pero quizás sería bueno desahogarse con ellas, así que les resumió la historia, según lo que a ella le parecía —Intentó decirme que Jasper tenía una amante, pero lo dijo porque aún no le perdona que se haya separado de mí hace un tiempo atrás…

—¿Estás tratando de decir que tu madre mentiría con algo así, Bella? —la perspicaz Victoria no pasó por alto aquello, intentando que Bella meditara sobre lo que dijo su madre. Las otras dos chicas carraspearon nerviosas, porque sabían que algo de razón había en la pregunta que Victoria hizo.

—No lo sé… no… quizás entendió mal, quizás se confundió o escuchó simplemente lo que quiso escuchar.

—Pero… qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo —preguntó Tanya, preocupada por su amiga.

—Bueno, me dijo que oyó una conversación extraña y dudosa que según ella, Jasper estuvo con otra mujer, como si estuviera hablando con su amante… eso me dio a entender.

—¿Te dijo si conocía a esa otra mujer?

—No.

—¿Lo hablaste con Jasper?¿Le contaste lo que Renée te dijo?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Para qué haría eso, si sé que es mentira! Jasper jamás me haría algo así, el me ama, lo sé, estoy segura de ello.

—Vale, vale. Si Bells cree que su madre se confundió, pues es por algo. Ella conoce a su esposo y confía en él, como debe de ser, así que dejemos el tema ahí y hablemos de cosas más interesantes…

—Un momento, no podemos dejar pasar el tema como si nada —dijo Victoria a Jane, luego se giró hacia Bella, tomó sus manos y le habló poniendo en esas palabras toda la sensatez que pudo—Bella, no dejes pasar esto por alto. Si dices que tu madre se confundió, pues habla con ella y dale la oportunidad de aclarar lo que quiso decir. Creo que también deberías hablar con Jasper y contárselo, quizás él tenga algo que decir…

Bella retiró sus manos del agarre de su amiga y rebatió su punto —¿Cómo así?¿También crees que me puede ser infiel?

—No Bella, cálmate. —pidió Victoria con tranquilidad, volviendo a agarrarla de las manos y mirándola directamente a los ojos — Sólo digo que quizás Renée sí oyó alguna conversación o algo y tú sabes que a veces, cuando las cosas se sacan de contexto, pueden parecer lo que no son. Aclara esto por tu tranquilidad, Bella.

—Lo pensaré, Victoria —susurró Bella. Con eso a Victoria le bastaba, pero al menos ella no se quedaría tranquila, pensó que sería buena idea ir a visitar a Renée y hablar claramente con ella.

—Y ya que estamos hablando de maridos y todo eso —intervino Tanya para relajar el ambiente— ¿James ya se decidió a pedirte matrimonio por fin, Victoria? —preguntó en tono sarcástico. Victoria la fulminó con su mirada, mientras Bella y Jane reían.

—El día que yo quiera casarme, —dijo, enfatizando cada palabra— será el día que mi cabello cambie de color, ¿me oyen?

—Sí, claro…

—Por supuesto, Victoria…

—Además, él está muy atareado, ya saben, es un abogado muy reconocido y solicitado, y yo soy una artista plástica que no tiene tiempo para el matrimonio —dijo con indiferencia, mientras revisaba sus rojas uñas.

—¡Ja!

—¿Está trabajando en una firma importante, verdad? —preguntó Bella, reacomodándose, mientras sus otras dos amigas se reían y bebían de sus cocteles.

—Por supuesto, "Cullen, Emerson & asociados_"_. Trabaja codo a codo con el mismísimo Carlisle Cullen, y es íntimo amigo de uno de sus hijos, también abogado, que acaba de llegar al país, como para que se enteren que mi hombre no se regodea en cualquier círculo, señoritas —comentó impostando altivez, mientras alzaba su copa de Martini en señal de brindis. Sus amigas se la quedaron mirando y por alguna razón rompieron en carcajadas, haciendo que Victoria protestara y las amenazara con alguna demanda que les cerrara la boca.

Pese al incomodo momento que pasó Bella después de comentarle a sus amigas sobre el altercado con su madre, no podía negar que extrañaba al trío aquel y que una de las cosas que agradecía de regresar al país, era que las tendría cerca.

/E.P/

Después que sus amigas se marcharon y cuando su hija dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, Bella se fue hasta su ordenador y revisó sus correos electrónicos, con la grata sorpresa que su hermanita había dejado un e-mail para ella.

Le contaba sobre lo fabuloso de su vida en pareja junto a Michael, quien no dejaba de recordarle todos los días cuanto la amaba, aunque había que solucionar algunos temas de convivencia, pero que eran asuntos de menor importancia. También le habló del inicio de sus clases de literatura en la Universidad de Estocolmo, siguiendo uno de los deseos académicos, después que supo que lo de la actuación no era para ella. Le preguntaba por mamá y por la niña, rogándole que enviara fotos de ella en cuanto pudiera. Bella tomó nota mental, recordándose de hacer una sesión fotográfica a su pequeñita, al día siguiente para enviárselas a Alice. Al menos con ese correo, Bella se quedó tranquila y feliz por su hermana, que estaba al margen de todo lo sucedido con su madre.

O eso era lo que ella pensaba, pero Renée no dudó en llamar a Alice y llorar con ella al teléfono cuando regresó de casa de Bella aquel día que ella prácticamente la echó, después de implícitamente decirle que era una calumniadora.

Bella apagó el ordenador y se cambió de ropa para meterse en la cama. Eran cerca de las once de la noche, por lo que Jasper, estaría a punto de llegar de su día de beisbol y cerveza con sus amigos, así que encendió el televisor y mientras veía un programa cualquiera, se aplicaba crema hidratante en sus piernas y brazos despreocupadamente. Se encontraba en ello, cuando sintió el coche de su marido llegar, para minutos después sentirlo subir las escaleras y caminar por el pasillo rumbo hacia ella.

—¡Ey! ¿Cómo ha estado esa tarde con los muchachos?

—Bien. —contestó simplemente, dejando un escaso beso en la frente de su esposa, para caminar luego al lado de la cama, sentarse allí y comenzar a quitarse los zapatos.

Bella frunció su entrecejo por la actitud poco comunicativa de su esposo, y pensó que el cansancio de la semana, sumado a las cervezas que de seguro bebió, provocaban esa actitud en él. Apagó el televisor y se acomodó bajo las colchas.

— Las chicas te dejaron saludos —dijo con entusiasmo, pero él no contestó— Estaban sorprendidas de lo grande que está Beth.

—Que bien —respondió someramente, quitando ahora sus calcetas. Bella rascó su cabeza un poco nerviosa y decidió continuar como si nada.

— ¿Sabes que Alice me escribió? —comentó ahora, provocando que Jasper soltara sonoramente aire por su nariz y sacara con enfado sus jeans. Él le había escrito y llamado innumerables veces, pero ella no le contestaba.

—¿Y qué cuenta? ¿Sigue feliz con su _noviecito_?

—Sí, creo que realmente está enamorada de Michael, de otra manera se notaría triste o se hubiera regresado, ¿no crees?

—¡Oh, sí! —Exclamó con sarcasmo y mofa— Michael, el hombre perfecto debe estar haciendo feliz a la niñita inocente y virginal de tu hermana.

Bella lo miró con asombro y le increpó en desacuerdo —¡Jasper, que te pasa, por qué hablas así!

Jasper frotó sus ojos con su dedo índice y negó con la cabeza, hablando roncamente —Nada… no me pasa nada, no me hagas caso. Dejemos esto hasta aquí.

Pero Bella estaba mucho más allá de dejar pasar esa situación, así que no hizo caso y continuó —Sigo sin entender esa aversión que tienes con Michael y que de un día para otro también comenzaste a tener con mi hermana…

—Aversión…— repitió, bufando. Aversión era un sentimiento bastante lejano a lo que en realidad sentía por Alice, y que con el paso de los días y la distancia, había comenzado a acrecentarse y justo en ese momento, cuando el alcohol dominaba en parte su organismo, podría ser impertinente y soltarlo.

—¿Me puedes decir qué tienes con Michael de una vez? Me estás asustando.

La miró de pie junto a la cama, con sus ojos oscuros y su mandíbula tensa de rabia —Ese tipo no es para tu hermana.

—Ellos se aman…

—¡Claro que no! —gritó con disgusto, haciendo que Bella se estremeciera de la impresión ante la vehemencia de las palabras de su esposo.

—¡Jasper, qué demonios te pasa! —insistió ella, esperando que él le explicara qué era lo que le ocurría.

—Me pasa que estoy harto de hablar de tu hermana y el increíble novio que tiene.

—¿Pero… por qué? —susurró Bella, realmente asustada por el comportamiento de su marido.

—¡Puedes dejar el tema de una maldita vez! —gritó con más fuerza. Bella tembló del susto y llevó su mano hasta la boca.

—Baja la voz, vas a despertar a la niña…

—Entonces deja de hablar de ese tema, Bella —le encaró con los dientes apretados hasta el dolor.

—Pero… pero…

Antes que Jasper volviese a gritar y antes que Bella siguiera preguntándole qué le pasaba, él tomó la iniciativa de arrancarse la camiseta sobre la cabeza y acercarse a su mujer como león presto al ataque de su presa, quien temblaba del susto.

Para mantenerla en silencio, agarró su cara con una mano con más fuerza de la habitual, para besar, morder y lamer los labios de Bella y mientras que con la otra mano apretó su cadera y la sostuvo hasta que la dejó tendida sobre la cama, bajo su cuerpo. Sin dejar su boca, comenzó a tirar de la vieja camiseta que Bella usaba para dormir, hasta romperla en una de sus mangas, obligándola a sacársela y ocuparse ahora con sus labios de sus pechos.

En otra ocasión, a Bella, aquello le hubiese provocado excitación y se hubiera rendido en el primer momento a los _ataques sexuales_ de su marido y como siempre lo hizo, pero estaba vez deseaba que él se detuviera. No hubo jugueteo sensual ni erótico con el que ambos siempre solían jugar en privado, no hubo palabras de amor ni promesas que era lo que en verdad hacía vibrar a Bella. No quería el sexo de esa manera, pues para ella, era el acto de hacer el amor y no sólo follar, como sentía que Jasper deseaba hacerlo en ese momento.

—Jasper, por favor, no… la niña… —dijo con voz temblorosa, rogando a que eso hiciera que él se detuviese, empujándolo con muy poca fuerza por los hombros.

—Beth está dormida —respondió él, volviendo a remeter contra la hinchada boca de Bella, mientras se encargaba de sus braguitas, jalándola sin miramiento, para dejar a su mujer completamente desnuda e indefensa, temblando de miedo bajo su cuerpo. Eso no lo detuvo.

Con rapidez, sacó su bóxer y sin mediar una previa o preparar a su mujer, se hundió en ella de forma brusca, haciéndola chillar del dolor.

Bella no podía creerlo. No podía ser que eso le estuviera pasando a ella. Se preguntaba el por qué, llorando en silencio, mientras Jasper se frotaba sobre ella y arremetía una y otra vez, jadeando y gimiendo.

—¡Oh… diablos… sí…! —exclamaba él, aferrando a Bella por una de sus muñecas y por su cadera, instándola a moverse con él, a responderle.

Pero ella estaba lejos siquiera de disfrutar de ese encuentro. Y no lo hizo, es más, sólo Jasper llegó momentos más tarde a su climax, saliendo de ella y recostándose sobre su espalda para recobrar la respiración, mientras Bella le daba la espalda y se hacía un ovillo al extremo de la cama, jalando las cobijas de la cama hasta su barbilla, como barrera frente a Jasper. No lo quería cerca.

Lloraba, adolorida no solo del cuerpo, abriéndose una grieta dolorosa en su corazón, diciéndose que ese hombre que había tenido sexo con ella no era su marido, no era su Jasper, del que se enamoró, y aquello la entristeció.

Recordó las palabras de su madre y las de su amiga Victoria esa tarde, y cerró los ojos, como negándose a encontrarles la razón para dudar de él. _"Quizás sólo fue un mal día…"_ pensó, incluso justificándolo, alejando las dudas que arremetían en su cabeza y que insistían en colarse hasta su corazón. Se negaba a pensar que él estuviera viendo a otra persona. Jasper la amaba, esa era la verdad, aun así, en ese momento se sentía tan confusa y vulnerable, por lo que agradeció que él no haya insistido más con ella.

Cuando Jasper recobró el sentido, giró su cabeza y vio a su mujer en posición fetal de espalda a él. En ese momento se sintió un maldito miserable, otra vez. Se le acercó con cuidado, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Bella, el que sacudió para alejar el contacto con Jasper.

—Bella…—susurró arrepentido. Ella se removió y se aferró aún más a las colchas de su cama, poniendo más distancia entre ambos cuerpos. — Amor… —reiteró Jasper con remordimiento.

—Quiero dormir Jasper, estoy cansada… — susurró, apagó la luz y cerró con fuerza los ojos, llamando al sueño para olvidarse de esa tan extraña realidad.

Él se quedó de piedra observándola entre la penumbra. Ella no se merecía eso, y él no tenía excusa alguna para tratarla como acababa de hacerlo.

Se volvió, dejándose caer sobre su espalda otra vez, con la vista pegada al techo del dormitorio, y pensando en la explicación que le daría a su mujer al día siguiente, viendo cobardemente a quien o a qué poder culpar por ese comportamiento.

Sin duda le mentiría, porque por nada del mundo asumiría que el solo hecho de pensar en Alice junto a otro hombre hacia que su ira se desbordara, como le había ocurrido en ese momento.

_"Alice, Alice, si te hubieses venido conmigo, nada de esto estaría pasando…"_ pensó, y esperando que la noche pasara rápido y ver de qué manera enfrentaba el nuevo día.

**~En Paralelo~**

—¡Papi, papi! Hay muchos caballos, y me monté en el más pequeñito y vi también como ordeñaban a una vaca. Ah, y hay una jaula con conejos y Sir Charles me regaló uno blanco, con orejas colorinas y una mancha negra sobre su ojo…

Edward torcía su boca en una media sonrisa al oír a su pequeña —Oye, ya eres toda una vaquera_._

—¡Sí! Tengo mis botas y mi overol y un sombrero de paja que la esposa de Sir Charles me regaló.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando, hija?

—Sí papi, mucho, mucho… mamá y yo hemos paseado, salimos por las tardes a recolectar flores y le damos de comer a los animales…

—Eso es fabuloso, hermosa.

La pequeña Grace, que hacía diez días estaba internada en la hacienda campestre de la familia de Lauren, le contaba extasiada a su padre en una conversación telefónica sobre sus actividades en la granja y lo bien que lo estaba pasando. Después de enviarle muchos besos sonoros a su padre por el auricular, este le pidió que le comunicara con su mamá para hablar con ella.

—Le he tomado muchas fotografías, las verás cuando estemos de regreso. Grace ha sido muy feliz aquí, Edward.

—¿Y tú Lauren, tú estás bien?

—No hay noche que no llore a mi Lizzie y lo sabes —admitió ella, recordándole a Edward que al menos la mitad de las noches que llevaba allí, lo llamaba para desahogarse y llorar junto a él por el teléfono— Pero este lugar ha sido perfecto para meditar y empaparme de esta pena. Deberías hacer lo mismo Edward, recluirte y relajarte.

—No quiero, Lauren. Con las noches a solas en mi departamento ya es suficiente reclusión; el trabajo será mi vía de escape.

—Te comprendo…

—¿Has hablado con la niña sobre… lo nuestro?

—Le dije que necesitaba ir a otro lugar cuando regresáramos, y que tú y ella aprovecharían esos días para pasarlas juntos, así como ahora lo hacemos ella y yo. Le pareció buena idea, sabe que nos estamos tomando tiempo por la pena de Lizzie.

—Sobre el divorcio…

—No le he comentado nada. Ha sido tan feliz, Edward, a pesar de que te extraña —comentó con ternura, provocando que a Edward se le formara y contundente nudo en su garganta— Sobre la separación, creo que debemos hablarlo ambos con ella… y decidir sobre su custodia.

Edward se estremeció y enseguida le recordó cuál había sido el trato entre ambos —Será custodia compartida, Lauren.

—Por supuesto que sí, Edward, no te preocupes por eso, pero sabes que eso deberá constar en los papeles, por las formalidades.

—Lo sé —asintió él, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo— ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?

—Confío en que lo entenderá —reconoció ella, escondiendo su temor. Para cambiar el tema preguntó— ¿Y ya está todo listo para la colegiatura de la niña?

—Sí, ya está. Rosalie agilizó los trámites y está lista para asistir; dentro de diez días comienzan las clases.

—Nos da el tiempo de volver, hablar con la niña para que después pueda partir a Alaska…

—¿Estás segura sobre lo de Alaska, Lauren?

—Sí, Edward.

Allí se quedaron hablando un rato más hasta que Lauren vio la hora y supo que Grace debía prepararse para ir a la cama. "_Conociéndola, seguro está bajo la mesa de la cocina, escondida, jugando con su conejo"_ le comentó. Se despidieron con mucho cariño y acordaron hablar al día siguiente para coordinar sin errores, el día de su regreso.

Edward, a solas en su departamento y a oscuras como solía hacerlo, se sentó sobre el sofá caoba que contrastaba con los tonos claros de las paredes.

Con un vaso de whisky en la mano, fijó su vista en el cuadro que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro, iluminado naturalmente por las luces nocturnas que se colaban por la ventana. En el retrato, Grace y Lizzie posaban mostrando sus blancos dientes en un día soleado de junio, recordaba Edward perfectamente. Y como cada noche que llevaba habitando su viejo apartamento, dejaba caer sus lágrimas de dolor y duelo por su hija Lizzie. La tristeza de saber que no volvería a verla como él deseaba, hacía que su pesar cayera como yunque sobre sus hombros, martirizándolo. El mismo pesar que acompañaba su recuerdo de como su salud se deterioraba poco a poco… de un trago tomó el contenido de su whisky y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sentía que el fuerte licor bajara por su garganta y quemara hasta llegar al centro de su pena que habitaba en su pecho y la consumiera. Pero eso no ocurriría.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano y se metió a la ducha, preparándose para lo que sería su primer día de regreso al trabajo. Se vistió con una camisa blanca, traje y corbata gris. Tomó una taza de café, agarró su maletín, su móvil, las llaves de su coche y del apartamento, y salió rumbo a la calle, directo a la firma de abogados donde trabajaría, "Cullen, Emerson & asociados", fundada por su abuelo y dirigida por su padre, y hace pocos años contando con la participación de sus amigos Tatianne y Garrett.

Creció en medio de todo ese mundo de leyes y se empapó de él, sabiendo desde siempre que sería uno más de los abogados de la familia.

Llegó al edificio y subió hasta el piso de las dependencias de la firma. Allí, dos amables recepcionistas lo saludaron, dándole la bienvenida. Caminó hasta la que fue y era su oficina, encontrándose con que había sido remodelada para su regreso. Pero más que el nuevo mobiliario, la gran fotografía de sus hijas colgada en una de las paredes fue lo que llamó su atención, caminando directamente hacia este. Era una copia del retrato que tenía en la mesita de su apartamento.

—Dos rostros tan hermosos, son perfectos para engalanar este lugar, ¿no lo crees? —la conocida voz femenina sobresaltó a Edward, haciéndolo girar hacia ella de inmediato.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —le preguntó Edward, indicándole el retrato colgado en su pared.

—¿Lo dudas acaso?

—Claro que no —admitió, en tanto que la mujer daba pasos seguros hasta él para abrazarlo por la cintura como solían hacerlo en el pasado— Edward —susurró cuando ambos se encontraron.

—Mi vieja amiga Tatianne… —suspiró, apretándola por los hombros con afecto y agradecimiento.

—Quita eso de vieja, y sonará perfecto.

Tatianne Emerson fue la novia que Edward dejó en su época universitaria para casarse con Lauren. La misma que sirvió de testigo, y la misma con la cual, pese a todos esos años, seguía conservando en una estrecha amistad. Ella y su esposo Garrett eran los mejores amigos de Edward, cerrando el círculo de amistad con James Whitherdale y Benjamín Abaidtambién colegas del mismo bufete.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo intento.

—Estás más delgado, y esta barba te hace ver más viejo —dijo ella, tironeándosela.

Él apartó sus manos del vello de su pera No tengo ganas de cortarme la maldita barba, Tatianne.

—Vale, entiendo, no es necesario que seas tan cascarrabias, Edward.

—Bruja —se burló él, respondiéndole ella con una coqueta pose que hizo sonreír a Edward. Esa atractiva mujer de piel blanca y melena negra hasta los hombros siempre lo hacía sonreír o por el contrario, lo sacaba de sus casillas. Siempre usando lentes de marco negros que la hacían ver muy profesional y sus _stilletos _que estilizaban su estupenda figura.

—Ven, tomemos un café antes de ponerte al día con el trabajo —le dijo ella, agarrándolo de la mano y llevándolo al sofá a un costado. Tatianne. preparó la cafetera y dos tazas, mientras él recorría con la vista su oficina de estilo minimalista.

—¿Te parece bien tu despacho?

—Sí, es estupendo. Gracias

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, mientras él seguía divagando por su oficina, ella revolvía una y otra vez su humeante taza de café.

—Sabes que me dolió mucho no poder viajar cuando Lizzie…

—Lo sé, Tatianne, te entiendo. Debías quedarte con tu hijo, Garrett me lo dijo.

Su amiga golpeó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas —Somos amigos, sé que necesitabas de apoyo en ese momento, pero me bloqueé Edward, fue como si le pasara a uno de mis hijos.

Edward extendió su mano hasta el hombro de su amiga —Oye mujer, te entiendo; tuve tu apoyo a pesar de que no pudiste estar allí, además, si me preguntas, la verdad es que ni cuenta me di de las personas que estuvieron allí. Sólo estaba consciente de mi mujer, de mi hija, el dolor…

Tatianne asintió con calma y se acercó hasta el hombro de su amigo en donde apoyó su cabeza. Después de un momento de silencio, ella preguntó —A todo esto, ¿es cierto lo que dijo Emmett?

Edward alzó una ceja y meditó sobre lo único que Emmett podría haber comentado —¿Sobre mi divorcio con Lauren? Sí, lo es.

Tatianne se alzó y lo miró sorprendida —No me digas que descubrió tu romance con la italiana…

—Lo descubrió antes que Lizzie… —tragó, ni aun después de casi tres meses podía decir la palabra, así que recapituló— Lo sabía. Y como para rematar esto, me confesó que ella también tuvo un amante.

—¡Carajo! Eso no me lo esperaba.

Tatianne conocía tan bien a su amigo Edward, que la única vez que viajó ella y su esposo a Venecia a visitarlo, supo enseguida que tenía una amante, nada más y nada menos que la maestra de italiano de sus hijas.

—Ya no nos amamos, así de simple. Y ella no tiene ánimo para sostener el matrimonio, sólo quiere ocuparse de sanar y de aprovechar a Grace.

—¿Estás conforme?

—Me costó asumirlo, pero sí.

—Puedo ser la abogada para el divorcio, sabes que será fácil si en consensual.

—Te lo agradecería; Emmett digamos que no quiere colaborar, está bien molesto con nuestra decisión

—Me percaté de ello cuando lo contó, así que cuenta con mis servicios profesionales.

Dos golpes interrumpieron la conversa de los amigos. La puerta se abrió enseguida y tres varoniles cabezas se asomaron de forma graciosa por esta: James, Benjamín y Garrett.

—¡Edward, hombre, bienvenido! —saludó James, acercándose hasta ellos. Edward se levantó y dio saludó de un abrazo a su amigo. Lo mismo hizo enseguida con Garrett y Benjamín.

—Nos alegra que hayas vuelto, Edward. Verás que las cosas aquí mejoran —dijo Benjamín, palmeando el hombro de su amigo. Edward sólo lo miró y asintió, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con esas palabras. Difícilmente las cosas mejorarían para él.

Garrett se sentó junto a su mujer, abrazándola por la cintura y dejando un beso en su cuello. Enseguida propuso —Que tal si esta noche vamos al bar que solíamos ir y nos tomamos unos tragos…

—Es una estupenda idea, abogado Emerson —comentó James a su amigo; los demás concordaron en que era una buena idea, menos Edward.

—Lo siento muchachos, pero yo paso.

James rascó su rubia cabellera y frunció su boca —Oye, queremos que te relajes y te distraigas. Te lo mereces, Edward.

—Agradezco la intención, pero no soy buena compañía para ir a bares, además, no estoy de ánimo. Quizás más adelante…

—¡Pero Edward! —protestó Tatianne, golpeando el suelo con sus tacones. Garrett apretó su brazo para retenerla, entendía que quería ayudar a Edward, pero él bien sabía que no se le debía presionar.

—Entiéndeme Tatianne, por favor.

—Como quieras Edward —interrumpió Benjamín, antes que la mujer prosiguiera con sus protestas— De cualquier modo, recuerda que aquí estamos compañero, para lo que necesites.

—Gracias muchachos, de verdad. Ahora no sean perezosos y pónganme al día con el trabajo.

—Sí, está todo preparado en la sala de juntas, quizás podamos pedir el almuerzo allí para todos, ya que no saldremos por la noche, ¿te sumas, Edward?

—Un almuerzo me parece bien.

James, Benjamín y Edward salieron primero de la oficina, mientras que Tatianne y Garrett se quedaban atrás. Ella estaba enfadada porque el Edward que acababa de volver a ver, era completamente diferente a su amigo que viajó con su familia a Venecia. Quería ayudarlo, de cualquier modo, pero él sutilmente se negaba, y eso ella lo sabía.

—Oye, cariño —Garrett acarició la barbilla de la esposa y pasó sus dedos sobre su frente arrugada— Qué sucede ahora.

—¿A caso no lo has visto? ¡Se está hundiendo en su mierda, Garrett!

—¿Olvidas acaso lo que vivió? Es una pena que ni nosotros siendo padres alcanzamos a dimensionar, amor. Demos gracias que sigue vivo y con ganas de seguir adelante, eso seguro ya supone un esfuerzo para él.

Ella bajó su cabeza y escondió su cara en el pecho de su marido —Ni él ni Lauren se merecían pasar por eso, no sabiendo como aman a sus hijas…

—Nadie se lo merece, amor, nadie —besó el tope de su cabeza y enseguida la levantó de la barbilla para dejar un beso en sus labios y agregar— De momento, hagamos que sienta nuestro apoyo. Ahora movámonos que tenemos trabajo pendiente.

Tomó la mano de su mujer y salió siguiendo a sus colegas hasta la sala de juntas. Allí pasaron el resto del día, poniendo al corriente a Edward de los casos de los que debía hacerse cargo. Al menos el trabajo haría que el tiempo pasara rápido y estar rodeado de sus amigos le haría bien. Supuso.

/E.P/

Edward se acomodó en cuclillas con sus brazos abiertos, presto a recibir a su hija, que venía a toda carrera hacia él. Los días que su pequeña Grace estuvo ausente, fueron sin duda los días más largos que le había tocado vivir a su regreso en Chicago. Pero valía la pena cuando la veía correr hacia él con ese entusiasmo y con esa sonrisa gigante en su hermoso rostro.

—¡Ya llegué papi! — anunció con entusiasmo arrastrando la _i_, corriendo hacia los abiertos brazos de su padre. Él, en cuanto la tuvo, la rodeó y la alzó en sus brazos, dejando en su rostro muchos besos de bienvenida que a ella hicieron cosquillas por el roce de la barba del padre en su cara.

—Mi pequeña hermosa, te extrañé… ¿me extrañaste?

—Mucho papi —respondió la niña de inmediato, abrazándose al cuello de su padre y apretándolo fuerte entre sus pequeños bracitos— ¿Podemos regresar allí con mamá algún día?

—¡Por supuesto que lo haremos, hermosa!

Detrás de ellos y contemplando la escena, una serena Lauren los miraba con amor, orgullosa de la relación padre e hija que habían construido. Edward giró la vista hacia ella y le sonrió como saludo de bienvenida. Con su hija en brazos caminó hasta ella y dejó un beso en su sien, el que ella recibió con cariño.

—¿Estuvo bien el viaje? —le preguntó Edward a Lauren, examinando sus rasgos. Ella torció su boca en una sonrisa y asintió.

—Sí, muy bueno —respondió, y Edward supo que en esa respuesta venían muchos sentimientos implícitos, cuestión que seguro más tarde conversarían, de cualquier forma, le tranquilizó verla tan en paz.

—Mami, tengo hambre —dijo la niña mirando a su madre, lamiendo sus labios graciosamente y sobando su barriguita.

Entonces Edward la sacudió, dio un beso en su mejilla y le dijo —¡Movámonos entonces! Abuela Esme te está esperando con tu plato favorito.

—¡Puré y salchichas! —exclamó Grace, relamiéndose aun más sus pequeños labios, pues a ella siempre los viajes le daban mucha hambre, decía.

—Si señora, puré y salchichas.

En casa de los abuelos Cullen, Grace fue recibida y mimada como la princesita que ella era. Al parecer, y según lo que Lauren le comentó a Edward, había dejado de lado el tema de su hermana o su ángel. A veces era tan insistente con el tema, diciendo que la veía que aquello llegaba a causar escalofrío en quien escuchara y no estuviera familiarizado con ello, como por ejemplo Emmett, quien cuando una vez oyó a Grace decir eso, le _exigió_ a Edward llevar a la niña a un psiquiatra. Edward ciertamente, no le hizo caso.

Después que almorzaron y que la niña le contó a sus abuelos y a sus tíos todo lo increíble que habían sido ese paseo al campo, Lauren y Edward se la llevaron hasta su recama. Había que abordar con ella un asunto importante, que no debían dejar pasar, pues Lauren partía esa misma noche rumbo a Alaska, ausentándose de la ciudad por al menos dos semanas.

—Entonces… —comenzó Edward recostándose junto a la niña en su cama— mamá ya te contó que se va de viaje a ver a unos parientes a Alaska, y que tú y yo no podemos ir con ella porque entras a la escuela y yo estoy trabajando.

—Sí, y ya quiero ir a la escuela.

—Eso es fabuloso; conocerás amigos nuevos, ¿te agrada la idea?

La niña palmeó sus manos y afirmó enérgicamente —Mucho.

—Bien —asintió Edward, jugueteando nerviosamente con los dedos de su hija. Ahora, que él se estaba enfrentando a explicarle a su hija sobre el divorcio, no supo si era del todo buena idea. Ella, que amaba a sus padres entrañablemente por igual, no se merecería pasar por aquello que seguramente la confundiría. Pero debían hacerlo.

—Linda —intervino Lauren, acariciando el cabello de su hija —tú ya sabes que hemos sufrido muchos cambios en este último tiempo, verdad.

—Sí… lo de Lizzie… y lo de venir hasta aquí.

—Así es —concordó Lauren, quien continuaba hablando con cautela— Pero debes saber que las cosas seguirán cambiando, pero siempre será para mejor.

Esta vez Edward tomó la palabra, comenzando a decir quizás la parte más difícil —Mamá y yo te amamos, y siempre lo haremos, no te quepa la menor duda de eso, pero… pero a partir de ahora, ella y yo ya no podremos seguir juntos como esposos…

La niña frunció sus cejas, mirando a su padre con confusión —¿Cómo?

—Papá quiere decir que desde ahora, él y yo ya no viviremos juntos.

Grace se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, tratando de hacer encajar tan complejas piezas en el rompecabezas que se urdía en su cabeza —¿Ya no se quieren?

—¡Oh, no cielo! Siempre nos querremos, pero a veces las cosas entre los adultos no funcionan y es mejor vivir separados para evitar peleas.

—¿No viviremos los tres juntos, nunca más? —susurró la niña con su voz algo más ronca de lo habitual, significado de que una especie de llanto comenzaba a acumularse en su garganta.

Edward se acercó a ella y besó el tope de su cabeza antes de decir —Nos reuniremos seguido y…

—¡No, no, no, no! —la negativa de la niña tomó por sorpresa a sus padres, quienes no vieron venir esa reacción por parte de su hija. Grace, comenzó a llorar apartándose de su papá— ¡Ahora que se fue Lizzie, ustedes ya no quieren estar conmigo!

Él abrió sus ojos con espasmo, intentando acercársele de nuevo y hacerla entrar en razón —¡Hija, por Dios, eso no es cierto, sabes que te amamos!

Grace negaba con la cabeza y seguía negándose a la idea —¡No más ahora que mi hermana se fue!

—No Grace, no es así… —Lauren se acercó hasta ella con determinación y la tomó en sus brazos para acunarla y consolarla, mientras Edward dejaba caer su cabeza sobre sus manos.

Repentinamente, todo eso lo hizo sentirse débil y cansado, abrumado e incluso avergonzado, estaba a punto también de ponerse a llorar.

—¡Mami, no! —lloriqueaba la niña sobre el hombro de su también afectada madre, quien a la vez que mantenía a su hija sobre ella, extendía una mano hasta llegar a acariciar el cabello de Edward.

—Hija, nos querremos siempre aunque no vivamos juntos. Nos amaremos incondicionalmente siempre, esto es sólo parte de los cambios.

—¡No quiero los cambios! —casi gritó la niña, empapando la blusa en el hombro de su madre.

Lauren la apartó de tal manera que pudiese mirarla. Cuando lo hizo, secó sus lágrimas y susurró.

—Esto es difícil para todos, nena. Todos estamos tristes porque Lizzie ya no está y necesitamos tiempo para pasar esa pena —Grace, hipando aún por el llanto, desvió su vista hacia su padre, quien aún seguía mudo y ausente, con su cabeza escondida entre sus manos.

—Verás que no será malo —continuó Lauren susurrándole a su hija— Nos verás a ambos todos los días y verás que te seguimos amando igual o más que siempre… porque nosotros te amamos, ¿sabes eso? —la niña miró a su madre y alzó sus hombros en respuesta. Lauren frunció sus cejas y preguntó— ¿realmente crees que papá y yo te dejaríamos de querer?

La pequeña simplemente negó con la cabeza lentamente y Lauren asintió conforme con la respuesta —¿Y tú, nos dejarás de querer por este _cambio_ que tendremos que vivir?

La niña nuevamente giró su cabeza hacia su papá, y otra vez negó en respuesta. La madre torció su boca en una sonrisa, se acercó hasta el oído de la niña y susurró con complicidad —Entonces ve donde papá y dale un abrazo y un beso muy, muy grande.

La niña en cuestión de segundos se aceró a él y dejó un tierno pero poderoso beso en el cuello de Edward, quien lentamente alzó su vista hasta ella, mostrando franqueza en sus ojos rojos y anegados de lágrimas. Sin decir palabras la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó fuerte, descansando su rostro en el cuello de su hija.

Con voz bajita y tierna la niña le dijo a su padre —Papi, yo te quiero… no estés triste.

Edward cerró sus ojos, dejando caer más lágrimas de sentimientos mezclados. Confort, pena, cansancio, agradecimiento… un sinfín de emociones que no podía definir con claridad

—Yo te adoro, Grace. Eres la razón por la que estoy vivo… —susurró él, sabiendo que quizás su hija no comprendía del todo sus palabras, pero aun así, no eran más que la pura verdad.

Allí se quedaron los tres integrantes de esta familia, que a simple vista podía parecer rota, pero que la verdad estaba uniendo sus lazos con más fuerza que nunca.

Cuando arroparon a la niña en su cama, ella miró con recelo la fotografía de su hermana que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche —todo estaba mal desde que Lizzie se había ido al cielo para ser un ángel.— Con ese molesto pensamiento, prefirió girarse y darle la espalda al retrato, mientras sus padres, ajenos a dichos pensamientos, la mimaban con palabras lindas y suaves caricias para que pudiese sumergirse en el muy merecido y tranquilo sueño.

**¿Les gustó?**

**No sea malvada y deje su comentario =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola niñas lindas... esta vez no demoré tanto, ¿vieron? **

**A mi sexy beta Gaby Madriz que me ayuda a mejorar esta locura que sale de mi cabecita, por su dedicación y sus siempre palabras de ánimo... Mil gracias nena. **

**Hago mención honrosa a mi "_Historia del Amanecer" que esta semana me sorprendió de lo lindo. Gracias nena, este capítulo dedicado a usted. =)_**

**Y a todas quienes siguen la historia y me dejan sus comentarios que me alegran la vida. Gracias! Ahora a leer mis nenas lindas. Nos leemos luego!**

* * *

_**8. Encuentros, reencuentros. **_

_**"… Sólo Dios sabe nuestros destinos…"**_

_**~En Paralelo~**_

Primer lunes del mes de Julio. Día que en Isabella comenzaba sus clases en la nueva escuela, asunto que la tenía con el estómago lleno de nudos por los nervios, porque una cosa había sido estar haciendo trabajos administrativos durante las semanas previas y otra cosa era enfrentarse a los niños. _"¡Es ridículo que miniaturas de cinco años promedio te pongan nerviosa, Bellita!"_ rebatía su suegra cuando ella comentó sobre sus niervos.

Sumado a todo esto, estaba todo su entorno familiar, que vagaba en las dudas y los cuestionamientos. Por un lado estaba su madre, a quien dos veces había visto cuando llevó a su hija para que viera a su abuelo que estaba con reposo por fracturada en su pierna. Renée y ella apenas habían cruzado palabras triviales en esas visitas, y eso a ella la mataba. Sobre todo después de lo que sucedió con Jasper, quien era el otro que la tenía inestable anímicamente.

Él, incansablemente después de esa noche, pidió perdón a su mujer poniendo como excusa barata a su comportamiento al alcohol, el estrés, el cansancio, mismas excusas que Bella usó para ella misma convencerse de que la actitud de esa noche de su marido era pasajera. Pero aun así, Jasper notaba en la mirada de Bella hacia él, un dejo de resentimiento que lo afectó. Cuando intentaba acercársele, ella se apartaba con sutileza, o le sonreía con dificultad. Su matrimonio, sentía, estaba tambaleando. Además, nunca supo qué fue lo que habló con Renée ese día, pues se dio cuenta que desde esa visita, las cosas entre madre e hija no siguieron igual.

_"No tengo a Alice cerca, lo que ya es un tormento. Con Bella lejos de mí, no podría soportarlo…"_

—¡Jasper, el desayuno está servido! —anunció Bella entrando a la recamara matrimonial en busca de sus zapatos. Él terminó de ponerse la corbata frente al espejo y caminó hasta quedar detrás de ella.

—¿No te molesta que te lleve a tu trabajo, verdad? —preguntó él, mientras ella se calzaba sus zapatos negros de medio taco.

— No es necesario, no quisiera que llegaras tarde al tuyo, yo puedo tomar un taxi.

— No es un problema, me queda de camino —dijo, poniendo cuidadosamente sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa, los que en segundos se tensaron con el roce—Además es mi placer, Bella.

—Gracias Jasper —respondió y caminó hasta el baño para retocarse su moña. Jasper caminó tras ella y contempló su rostro pálido y hermoso en el reflejo del espejo. Volvió a acercársele, esta vez más cerca, con sus manos sobre las caderas, acercando su boca hasta dejar un beso en su cuello, bajo su oreja. Ella sintió escalofrío y se removió un poco, pero él no la soltó.

—No tendrás problema en que vaya por ti entonces —susurró, pasando la punta de su nariz arriba y abajo por su cuello.

Ella suspiró antes de contestar — Salgo a las tres. Tú a esa hora estás trabajando y…

—Hoy es especial. Es tu primer día de trabajo y quiero estar ahí para cuando salgas. Y por mi trabajo no te preocupes, puedo arreglármelas —guiñó un ojo. Y ella se quedó pensando por unos segundos. Su matrimonio no podía irse al suelo por una situación puntual y alejada. Comprendía que las parejas pasaban por malos momentos y debía ser consciente de ello. Así que pondría de su parte para olvidar ese impasse y concentrarse en reanudar la relación que llevaba con su marido.

Torció su boca en una sonrisita y mordió su labio —Está bien.

Jasper sonrió triunfante, giró a su mujer por la cintura y la besó con determinación, como hace días no lo hacía.

Bajaron las escaleras rumbo al comedor diario, tomados de las manos y poniéndose de acuerdo con los detalles del día. Irina, la amable muchacha que ayudaría a Bella en los quehaceres de la casa y sobre todo en el cuidado de la bebita, ya había llegado muy temprano y tenía todo listo. Bella durante el desayuno, le dio las últimas instrucciones y antes de marchar se despidió unas tres o cinco veces de su hija hermosa y finalmente salió de la casa rumbo a la escuela.

Jasper al llegar al destino, dejó un beso de buena suerte en los labios de su esposa y la dejó marchar, recordándole antes que a las tres de la tarde estaría allí para ella.

La entrada de la escuela estaba llena de niños de todas las edades y de apoderados _(N.A: la figura del apoderado es quien representa al alumno ante establecimiento educacional, los que generalmente suelen ser sus padres u otros familiares cercanos)_ que se saludaban y hablaban entre ellos. No reconoció a ninguno, pese a que en los días anteriores interactuó con uno que otro apoderado de quienes serían sus alumnos. Se hizo camino en medio de la muchedumbre para entrar, cuando una mano se posó en su espalda, haciéndola saltar por la impresión.

—Bella, te ves hermosa en tu primer día de trabajo —ese fue el saludo que Jacob hizo a Bella, mientras contemplaba su atuendo de pies a cabeza: una falda plisada gris que caía hasta unos centímetros sobre sus rodillas, una blusa blanca de ceda y nos zapatos de charol negros con un no tan alto tacón. Además de su rostro con muy suave maquillaje, y la coleta de la que caía algunos mechones de cabello, que lo tentaron a tomarlos entre sus dedos y acariciarlos.

Bella rascó sus brazos con incomodidad frente al descarado escrutinio que su compañero de trabajo estaba haciendo sobre ella, que por cierto la hizo sonrojarse de vergüenza.

—Jacob, buenos días —saludó con amabilidad, reanudando su paso hacia el interior del colegio. Él sonrió y la alcanzó sin dificultad.

—He visto que no has llegado sola, ¿era ese tu marido?

—Jasper, sí.

—Pues me alegra haber conocido a mi rival —dijo con picardía, no causándole para nada gracia a Bella, quien se giró hacia él haciéndole notar su molestia.

—Jacob, por favor, no seas impertinente con tus comentarios.

—Perdona, perdona… —se disculpó, alzando sus manos en señal de rendición.

Bella agilizó el paso, logrando apartarse de su colega, quien disfrutó de la mirada desde atrás que la figura de la nueva maestra dejaba ver. _"¡Qué mujer!" _sacudía la cabeza exclamando en su cabeza mientras la veía alejarse.

Al llegar a la sala, Maggie su ayudante, una chica de veintidós años que estaba cursando pedagogía en la universidad, la recibió, preparando todo para la entrada de los niños. Esta amable y servicial chica de baja estatura, pelo rojo y rizado no pudo ser mejor colaboradora para Bella, con quien congeniaron enseguida que se conocieron.

—¡Estoy tan nerviosa!

—¡Oh, vamos Bella! Los niños te adorarán.

—Eso espero…

El sonido del timbre anunció la entrada de los alumnos, y uno a uno, acompañados de sus padres, los niños fueron ingresando al salón acondicionado para veinte niños. Bella se acercó hasta los padres a saludarlos, mientras los niños se acomodaban en sus pequeños pupitres, con la ayuda de _"Tía Maggie"._

Rosalie como directora del establecimiento, ingresó a la sala para dar la bienvenida y hacer la presentación oficial de la nueva maestra. Bella saludó y se presentó, causando una muy buena primera impresión en los apoderados y los alumnos.

Cuando fue el momento, los padres salieron de la sala, comenzando Bella su trabajo de profesora, más relajada de lo que había llegado ese día.

Después de repasar la lista y conocer sus nombres, les indicó que tomaran sus sillas y se trasladaran hasta el fondo del salón en donde quedaba un espacio abierto, ideal para hacerlos sentar en círculo, de tal manera que unos quedaran frente a otros. Allí, empezaron con la dinámica de las presentaciones de modo más informal. Los pequeños de personalidades exaltadas y joviales, comentaban sobre dónde habían ido de vacaciones, si tenían mascotas, sus dibujos animados favoritos y otras cosas de importancia para ellos. Cada uno levantaba la mano con entusiasmo, de manera tal que la maestra los viera y les diera la oportunidad de hablar. Todos, a excepción de uno que otro niño más tímido y una pequeña que solo miraba a sus compañeros mientras estos hablaban. Bella frunció sus cejas y la observó mordiendo su labio y retorciendo sus deditos de sus manos.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, Bella le dio la palabra a la niña, pidiendo que le recordara su nombre:

—Soy Grace.

—Bien Grace, cuéntanos donde estuviste en tus vacaciones.

—En la granja —respondió ella a media voz.

— ¿Te gustan los animales?

Grace en respuesta asintió fervientemente con su cabeza, mientras torcía su boca en una hermosa sonrisa que Bella retribuyó de igual forma. Los demás niños se entrometieron, alzando sus manos comenzaron a enumerar cuales eran sus animales favoritos, mientras Grace los miraba y dejaba de torcer sus dedos, relajándose. Bella sonrió ante el cambio de actitud de la niña. Al menos eso era algo.

Cuando la maestra los hizo regresar a sus asientos y comenzaron a realizar la primera actividad de clases, chequeó en su ordenador el perfil de los alumnos para buscar a la tímida Grace. Cuando la encontró, se extrañó porque la personalidad que describía a la niña en ese informe era completamente opuesto a la pequeña que acababa de conocer.

Continuó leyendo su perfil, y reparó en un par de detalles: la niña era sobrina de Rosalie, por lo que enseguida asoció a una información que manejaba: esta pequeña había perdido a su hermana mayor hacía unos meses. Eso debía suponer para la niña un golpe psicológico importante, sumado a que hace poco venía de regreso de Venecia, donde había vivido dos años.

A la hora del recreo, Bella y Maggie salieron al patio a mirar a los niños, Bella sin querer buscó a Grace; la niña estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, acompañada por dos compañeritas con las que al parecer, ya había hecho amistad. Así que decidió acercarse a ellas.

—¿No juegan con los demás niños? —preguntó la maestra, sentándose en un banquito junto a ellas.

—Corren muy rápido —indicó una de las niñas, mirado a sus compañeros hombres corriendo de un lado para otro en un juego que Bella no supo identificar.

—¿Maestra, usted tiene hijos? —preguntó la otra niña con curiosidad. Bella alzó sus cejas y asintió despacio.

—Sí, tengo una pequeñita.

La niña torció su cabeza y preguntó —¿Y usa pañales?

—Sí —se carcajeó Bella— ¿Y ustedes niñas, tienen más hermanos?

Automáticamente la cabeza de Grace se agachó, mientras las dos niñas le contaban sobre el resto de sus hermanos. Bella, preocupada por la reacción de Grace, pidió a las otras dos niñas acompañar a Maggie a preparar las plastilinas con las que jugarían en la próxima hora.

—¿Por qué estas triste, pequeña? —preguntó Bella, acercándose a la niña, mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda con cautela. La niña sólo alzó sus hombros cuando Bella hizo la pregunta.— ¿No tienes hermanos?

Grace se demoró en responder —No lo sé…

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que ya no sé si está conmigo… antes la sentía, pero ahora… —susurró con dolor.

Bella se confundió un poco. Esperaba que la niña le dijera que tenía una hermanita que estaba en el cielo o algo por el estilo, pero no esperaba esa admisión.

—¿Cómo así, linda?

—Desde que volvimos… no está en ningún lado, y ahora que mi papá y mi mamá no vivirán juntos… —reconoció casi en un susurro, rascando su frente, mirando hacia sus pies. Bella intuyó que, al peso del dolor de la niña por la muerte de su hermana, se sumaba lo que ella presumió un divorcio. _"Dios, pobre niña"_

—¿Y dónde está tu hermana? —preguntó Bella, haciéndose la desentendida con el tema de su hermana.

Otra vez las manos de Grace se juntaron en su regazo, retorciendo en tanto los dedos —Es que… Lizzie es un ángel, se fue al cielo hace poco… todo está mal desde que ella se fue.

Bella asintió ahora entendiendo las palabras de la niña. ¿Cómo ayudarla? Intentaría con algo —¿Sabes lo que creo? Quizás ella si esté contigo, y quizás seas tú la que no la siente. Con todo esto del cambio de país, y las vacaciones…

La niña miró con rareza a su nueva maestra —¿Cómo?

—A veces los ángeles pueden cambiar su manera de comunicarse con nosotros. La presencia de tu hermana debes sentirla aquí —dijo Bella poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. Grace la miraba y le oía ahora con asombro y poniendo mucha atención —Quizás sea sólo cosa de cerrar los ojos y aunque no te hable, o no la veas, sabrás que ella está contigo, porque la sentirás… como sientes el aire, el que no puedes ver, ni tocar con las manos, pero sabes que está ahí.

Grace procesó por unos segundos las palabras de su maestra y a sacar sus conclusiones en voz alta —Quizás, como ya es un _ángel grande_, tiene otras labores, por eso ya no me habla… o tal vez ya no le toque cuidarme…

—Grace, ella siempre te cuidará.

—Yo sólo… la echo mucho de menos, mucho… - reconoció con pena, restregando uno de sus ojos que picaban por el amenazante llanto.

—Lo sé, preciosa. —tomó las manitas de la niña entre las suyas y acercó su rostro hasta el de ella. Allí íntimamente susurró —Y sé que echas de menos no sentirla como antes, pero haz lo que te digo, concéntrate en sentirla en tu corazón.

Grace asintió con la cabeza, agradecida de su maestra y prometiendo hacerlo.

—Ahora, por qué no alcanzas a tus amigas adentro y les ayudas, ¿sí?

—Claro maestra.

La niña se levantó de su sitio y caminó directo hasta la sala, mientras Bella la seguía con la mirada. Hubiese deseado verla sonreír, convencerla de que su hermana de verdad estaría con ella y demostrárselo de forma concreta como la niña deseaba, pero ella no tenía esa capacidad. Sólo esperaba que con los días, el ánimo de Grace mejorara. De cualquier manera, hablaría con Jacob sobre este asunto para pedirle un consejo, e intentaría coordinar con sus padres para hablar de la situación.

Cuando fue la hora de salida, los niños se formaron en fila para salir al encuentro de sus padres, que esperaban por ellos. Cada uno iba despidiéndose de su nueva y amorosa maestra en tanto iban saliendo de la sala. Cuando fue el turno de Grace, alzó sus brazos hacia Bella, quien se inclinó para recibir el abrazo que la niña le ofrecía en señal de agradecimiento.

—Adiós hermosa…

—Nos vemos mañana maestra.

Cuando se soltó, salió corriendo a los brazos de una mujer que parecía más bien su abuela.

—¿Ves? Los niños te adoraron… y tú tan nerviosa… —dijo Maggie cuando todos los niños se habían marchado. Bella sonrió con satisfacción y supo que ella también adoraría a esos pequeñitos.

/E.P/

—Alice, ha sido mejor de lo que yo esperaba —comentaba Bella con entusiasmo a su hermana. En su emoción, marcó su teléfono olvidando las horas de diferencia entre ambos países, despertando a Alice sobresaltada, pensando en que algo podía estar pasando.

—Es grandioso lo que me dices, hermana. Estoy feliz por ti —susurraba Alice bajito para evitar despertar a Michael, que dormía como tronco junto a ella.

—Extrañaba la energía que me dan esos niños… aunque extrañé mucho a mi Beth.

—Es lógico… por cierto, en las fotos que me enviaste, se ve que ha crecido mucho, estoy loca por verla.

—¡Oh, cariño! No tarden en venir…

Mientras Bella hablaba con su hermana sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, Jasper la contemplaba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta del baño. Había logrado estabilizar la relación con su esposa, lo intuía, pero la lejanía de Alice lo comenzaba a colmar en todos los sentidos. Quería oírla al menos, saber que ella estaba sintiendo algo de la tortura que él sentía por estar lejos, y no la maravillosa felicidad que su madre y su hermana apostaban que estaba viviendo junto a su príncipe azul.

Así que sin más, y sabiendo cuando era el momento de aprovechar una oportunidad, caminó con paso decidido hasta su mujer, y extendió su mano, pidiendo el teléfono. Bella lo miró extrañada y después de disculparse con Alice por un segundo, cubrió la boquilla del auricular y susurró en dirección a él:

—¿Qué?

—Déjame saludarla —dijo él, insistiendo con su brazo extendido hacia ella, esperando el teléfono. Ella sin más se lo dio y se levantó de la cama hacia el baño.

—Cuñada… —con voz oscura y socarrona, Jasper saludó a Alice, pudiendo adivinar la postura tensa de su cuerpo al oírlo— ¿Cómo te trata Estocolmo sin nosotros, eh, Alice?

—Voy a colgar, Jasper… —susurró su amenaza con un temblor en la voz. Aun así, no lo hacía.

—¡¿Por qué maldita razón no has respondido a mis llamadas ni a mis mensaje?! —exigió saber en voz baja, para evitar que Bella lo oyese.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo…

—Dime una cosa, Alice, ¿eres tan feliz con Michael, como tu hermana cree? ¿Te hace vibrar en la cama, Alice, como sabes que yo lo haría? ¿Ese pobre hombre intuye que es en mí en quien piensas cuando está dentro de ti y…?

—¡Cállate! Eres asqueroso —profirió ella, apretando sus dientes, deteniéndose a sí misma de no gritar abiertamente para no despertar a Michael.

Pero él no hizo caso —Linda, esta noche, cuando haga el amor con mi mujer, dedicaré uno o dos orgasmos a tu memoria. Alice… te lo prometo.

Sin poder soportar más, finalmente Alice cortó la llamada temblando, levantándose y corriendo hacia la cocina para calmarse. No era posible que Jasper estuviera tan perturbado como para decirle esas cosas.

Jasper colgó el teléfono también, con la certeza de que Alice se sentía alterada por él y que seguramente sus palabras, aunque intentara borrarlas, las recordaría haciéndola tambalear de su decisión de haberse quedado allí con ese imbécil. Sintió la satisfacción correrle por las venas y reafirmó sus sospechas, porque, aunque Alice nunca lo afirmó, sabía que ella sentía por él una atracción potente. Igual de potente que la obsesión que crecía dentro de él.

—¿Y Alice?

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, y se giró hasta Bella quien caminaba hacia él —Oh, ella dejó saludos. Me despedí porque allí es muy tarde —mintió, sonriéndole con facilidad.

Ella sonrió de regresos —Sí, soy una desconsiderada.

Él asintió en acuerdo y preguntó con voz ronca —¿La niña se durmió?

—Sí, la dejé dormida antes de hablarle a Alice —respondió ella, mordiendo su labio con coquetería.

—Bien. —Jasper dejó caer su boca al cuello de su mujer, recorriendo con su lengua hasta mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella se estremeció y apuñó la camiseta de Jasper, dejándose llevar por la sensación. Así era como a ella le gustaba, suave, dedicado, seductor. La única manera que ella sabía sobre el acto del sexo y el amor era así, lentamente,conjugándose ambos cuerpos en uno solo.

Buscó con sus manos la piel desnuda de su marido bajo la camiseta, mientras él apresaba su boca contra la suya y metía sus manos bajo el pantaloncillo de franela de Bella, apretando su trasero con la fuerza adecuada para hacerla gemir. Enseguida, mordiendo el labio de Bella, la giró y los hizo caer sobre el colchón. Aun con sus manos en el culo de su esposa, se apartó y sacó de un movimiento los pantalones, besando la piel desde sus tobillos hasta sus muslos, mientras ella se retorcía de placer sobre la cama, y soltando fuertes gemidos cuando él removió con sus dedos su líquido y ansioso sexo.

Jasper siguió su camino hacia arriba, mientras a su vez, subía la camiseta de Bella, quitándosela por la cabeza, jugueteando luego con un pezón y luego con el otro, acariciándola por los costados de su fina figura. Se deshizo con premura de su ropa para seguir su tarea, y cubriéndola enseguida con su propio cuerpo, mientras ella le envolvía sus caderas con sus piernas y lo atraía hacia ella, desesperaba por el encuentro. Estaba ávida de placer, eso él lo sabía al notar las uñas clavándose en sus hombros o sus manos jalando sus cabellos.

—Jasper… no me hagas esperar… —jadeaba rogando en su oído.

—Sólo quiero que disfrutes, mi amor… esto es para ti… —decía, frotándose en ella con lentitud, mientras ella buscaba más fricción, alzándose a él, invitándolo a entrar de una vez por todas— ¿Lo quieres ya?

—¡Sí… por Dios Jasper! —casi gritó, no quedándole más remedio a él que hundirse poco a poco en el cuerpo de su mujer, exigiéndole que la mirara mientras lo hacía, y susurrándole que eso era por y para ella. Durante varios minutos, con movimientos acompasados, besos candentes, miradas oscuras y pasión desbordante, Bella se dejó llevar en su primer y avasallador orgasmo, gritando el nombre de él.

Jasper sintió complacencia al oír a su mujer venirse con su nombre en un grito de sus labios, mientras él sentía su liberación cerca, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar nada comprensible, pues había hecho una promesa a Alice, y por Dios que la estaba cumpliendo, porque si bien Bella era encantadora en la cama, deseaba sentir el cuerpo de Alice envuelto en el suyo y llegar con ella hasta la cumbre. Pero de momento, sólo se conformaba con su imaginación, por lo que con el semblante de Alice en su mente, hundió su rostro en el cuello de Bella cuando acabó y se dejó caer sobre ella respirando pesado.

Allí quedaron ambos cuerpos exhaustos hasta que recobraron la respiración y comenzaron otra vez con el juego de seducción, hasta que después de toda esa avasallante actividad sexual, cayeron rendidos durmiéndose uno junto al otro.

**~En Paralelo~**

Luego que Grace le contara a su padresobre su primer día de clases, de las nuevas amigas que hizo, y de lo buena que era su maestra, la niña cayó en los brazos de Morfeo rendida con el ajetreo del día.

Después de lo mal que lo pasó cuando le contaron sobre este nuevo "cambio" que él y Lauren iban a enfrentar, sufriendo con la idea de que ya no vivirían todos juntos, Edward deseaba verla feliz como siempre, pero un injusto sentimiento de tristeza cruzaba la mirada de la niña.

Injusto ese sentimiento, pensaba Edward, porque no es justo que una niña como ella cargue con una pena como la pérdida de su hermana y sumarle además todo lo de la separación, cuestión de la que Edward se sintió contribuyente.

Y se odió por eso.

La observó dormir por un largo rato, con su semblante pacífico, aferrada a su viejo oso café de felpa quien ya había perdido un ojo y una de sus orejas amenazaba con desaparecer de su sitio en cualquier momento. Edward con diversión recordó el momento aquel, cuando al embalar las cosas desde Venecia, Lauren sugirió a la niña_ reemplazar_ el peluche. Grace claramente dio a conocer su postura: _"Mamá, no te metas con Dido"._

A la mañana siguiente, fue el turno de Edward de llevar a la niña al colegio, con el tiempo justo para dejarla con Rosalie, pues debía atender un asunto importante en el bufete.

—¿No te quedas a conocer a mi maestra? —preguntó ella, cuando su padre la bajó del coche.

—Esta vez no puedo, nena —dijo, besando su frente y poniendo la mochila sobre su hombro, para acercarse a Rose, que los esperaba a las puertas del colegio— Recuerda que la abuela Esme vendrá por ti cuando salgas.

—Está bien…

Edward miró a su hija mientras caminaban, y quiso hacer algo para mejorar su ánimo, algo que la alegrara. Así que ocurriéndosele una idea de último momento, le dijo a su hija —Si te portas bien en el colegio, iremos a un lugar… —dijo, alzando sus cejas hacia ella.

Ella torció la boca mirando el divertido rostro de su padre —¡¿A dónde papi?!

—Es sorpresa, pequeña. Ahora ve y ya sabes, pórtate bien, ¿sí? —indicó, extendiendo sus brazos para que ella lo abrazara.

—Adiós papi —se despidió ella, corriendo luego a los brazos de su tía.

Edward suspiró mientras observaba a su niña entrar por la puerta de la escuela y se juró hacer lo posible por verla sonreír, lo que no era muy complicado, pues Grace era una niña sencilla que disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas. Así que lucharía por eso, porque la niña fuese feliz. Esa era la misión de su vida ahora.

/E.P/

La mañana para Edward y sus colegas pasó rápidamente entre negociaciones y límites legales, teniendo que improvisar un almuerzo de hamburguesas y gaseosas en la sala de reuniones. Con todo el ajetreo, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Tatianne sobre los lineamientos del divorcio, de los que prometió a Lauren hacerse cargo y tener listos para su regreso, en unos pocos días.

—Buenos señoras y señores, este es un caso importante —indicó Carlisle desde la cabecera de mesa— Mañana tendremos el primer juicio y debemos ir muy seguros. Tenemos las pruebas a favor de nuestros clientes, pero no podemos relajaron. Ya saben a lo que vamos…

—¡A patearles el culo! —exclamó Tatianne como arenga de guerra, llevándose los aplausos de sus colegas y un tierno beso en su mejilla proporcionado por Garrett, su orgulloso marido.

—No podría haberlo dicho mejor, abogada—indicó Carlisle con tono divertido, guiñándole un ojo y levantándose de la mesa para salir rumbo a su oficina. La extenuante reunión de trabajo, al fin, había terminado.

Todos los presentes se levantaron de la mesa para ir a sus respectivos despachos a atender otros asuntos. Edward había ya comenzado a recibir casos particulares sobre los que se tendría que poner a trabajar, así que llegando a su oficina, se acomodó tras su escritorio y se puso a trabajar. Veinte minutos después, fue interrumpido por Tatianne, quien asomaba su cabeza por la puerta —Uhm… ¿Estás ocupado?

—Un poco.

—Es que, hay una clienta que requiere de tus servicios con urgencia —indicó seriamente. Edward, extrañado, apartó su mirada hasta su agenda y vio que no tenía citas, además, la secretaria se lo hubiese advertido, así que regresó una mirada de confusión hasta su amiga, quien rodó los ojos.

—Esta _importante clienta_, no ha hecho citas con tu secretaria, pero demanda tu atención.

—¿Me puedes decir qué demonios…?

Y antes que el abogado soltara improperios hacia su colega, esta abrió la puerta e ingreso con la demandante clienta que requería sus servicios.

—Señorita Grace, aquí está el abogado Cullen con quien usted demandó hablar —dijo Tatianne en tono muy serio y profesional a la risueña niña, quien había llegado allí traída por Esme. Su padre dejó a un lado su trabajo y caminó hasta su pequeña clienta, tomándola por los brazos hasta la altura de su rostro para besarle con ternura.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?

—Bien papi —respondió la niña de forma dulce.

—Bueno, yo los dejo —Tatianne se acercó hasta la niña, acariciando su rostro— Y dile a tu papá que te lleve uno de estos días a casa a jugar con los chicos, ¿sí? —sugirió a la niña, refiriéndose a los dos diablillos de sus hijos, uno de ellos de la misma edad de Grace.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella, antes que la abogada saliera del despacho de su padre.

—Entonces, ¿tú y yo teníamos alguna cita o algo por el estilo? —preguntó Edward a su hija, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Me dijiste que me llevarías a un lugar…

—¿Un lugar? ¿Qué lugar es ese?

—¡Oh, no quisiste decírmelo!

Edward mantuvo a la pobre niña en suspenso hasta que aparcó el coche en los estacionamientos hasta el Lincoln Park Zoo. La niña abrió sus ojos, abrumada por la emoción de ver a todos los animales que seguro había allí. Él no tuvo necesidad de preguntarle a su hija si la idea le parecía buena, pues era cuestión de ver sus ojos luminosos y ansiosos por comenzar la travesía.

—¿Estás lista?

—¡Sí papi! —respondió Grace con entusiasmo, tomó la mano de su padre y ambos se encaminaron al interior del parque.

Leones, tigres, jirafas, elefantes, gorilas, cebras, rinocerontes, un increíble oso polar, cisnes, flamencos, un sinfín de especies marinas y aves de diferentes tipos y de todos los tamaños, fueron haciendo que la niña soltara exclamaciones de asombro y demandara de su padre una fotografía con cada animal para mostrárselas luego a sus abuelitos y a su madre.

Más de dos horas de caminata entre la especie del mundo animal fueron suficientes para dejar extasiada y con su rostro iluminado por la felicidad después de ver a tantos animales, incluso poder tocarlos y alimentarlos.

—¡Abuelo, y la jirafa… es tan, tan grande! —le contaba a Carlisle, indicando con su brazo hasta alcanzar la mayor estatura que pudo, mientras Esme miraba las fotos que Edward había tomado de ella.

Esme acariciaba con su vista la figura feliz de Grace, reprimiendo su pena. Pena porque la idea del divorcio y todo lo que ello conllevaba la ponía mal. Secretamente se había ilusionado con la idea de que Lauren, Edward y la niña vivieran con ellos en su casa hasta que encontraran su hogar definitivo. Pero la idea de que la niña —desde la próxima semana— fuera a vivir con Lauren, separada de su hijo, le dolía en el corazón.

—Oye, ¿está todo bien? —Edward sorprendió a su madre, alcanzando a ver señales de pesadumbre en los rasgos de su hermosa cara mientras contemplaba las fotos en su móvil.

Esme sonrió en dirección a su hijo, y luego volvió a girar su vista hasta la fotografías —Está todo bien, querido. Las fotos están preciosas, se ve que se divirtieron

—Sí, pensé que quedaría rendida, pero salió con más ánimo del que entró, dispuesta a recorrer el zoo una vez más.

—Bueno, iré arriba y regresaré para cenar, ¿sí? —dijo, dejando el móvil en los brazos de su hijo y un beso sobre su frente. Edward la observó irse hacia el sector de las escalas que dan hacia el segundo piso, donde estaban los dormitorios. No estaba seguro si su madre estuviera bien, como ella dijo. Ella simplemente no sabía aparentar ni mentir. Así que dejó a su hija hablando con su abuelo sobre sus periplos en el zoológico y subió tras ella.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, abrió la puerta con cuidado y la vio sentada sobre la cama, con un retrato entre las manos, mientras lloraba y acariciaba con sus pulgares las figuras en las fotografía. Ese retrato él lo conocía bien, porque fue él mismo quien se lo dio. Era un marco de plata envejecido, perfecto para el retrato en sepia que Lauren preparó. Se lo dieron el día que partieron a Venecia, hace más de dos años.

—Oye, mamá… —le susurró, queriendo abrazarla. Ella no retuvo más sus sollozos frente a su hijo, sujetando la fotografía en sus manos, mientras volteaba la cabeza y la escondía en el pecho de su hijo, quien la consolaba.

—Es que… la extraño tanto…

Como padre, Edward se había centrado en el dolor que significaba para él la pérdida de su hija, pero olvidaba que había una familia detrás sufriendo también con esa perdida, como su madre. Esme siempre se mantuvo compuesta y tranquila, ayudando y siendo soporte para Edward, dejando a un lado su propio sufrimiento. Eso solamente podía hacerlo su madre.

—Es tan irreal… todo… la muerte de Lizzie, tu divorcio… y ahora Grace irá con Lauren, y yo no la veré…

—Oye, mamá —Edward alcanzó la barbilla de su madre para alzar su cara hasta él poder verle a los ojos y limpiar con sus pulgares las lágrimas —Verás a Grace tan seguido como quieras. Además, Lauren no se ira de la ciudad, estará cerca.

—No será lo mismo… ¿No han reevaluado la decisión del divorcio? Ustedes se quieren y las cosas podrían mejorar

—Nos queremos, sí, pero no es amor suficiente para mantenernos juntos como marido y mujer. Y eso finalmente nos hará pelear y no queremos eso. Es mejor así, mamá…

—¿Y tú, hijo? ¿Estás bien con todo esto?

—Eso intento, mamá. Eso intento —reconoció, besando a su madre y volviendo a poner su cabeza en su pecho para acunarla.

/E.P/

—¿A qué hora llega el vuelo de Lauren? —preguntó Carlisle, cuando junto a su hijo Edward entraban por las puertas de las instalaciones de la firma de abogados.

—Cerca de las cinco, Grace y yo iremos por ella al aeropuerto y las llevaré con Greta.

Los veinte días que Lauren fijó para su estadía en Alaska, ahora llegaban a su fin. Durante esas tres semanas, no hubo día que no se comunicara con ellos por teléfono. A veces, llamaba a Edward por las noches y lloraba junto a él, y cuando él le advertía que tomaría el primer vuelo al día siguiente para reunirse con ella, Lauren lo detenía, diciéndole que llorar era bueno y parte del duelo, pero que ella estaba mejor, si es que se podía decir así.

Además, al día siguiente era el tercer mes desde la muerte de Lizzie, y como juraron, el ocho de cada mes lo pasarían los tres juntos y recordarían a su primogénita de la mejor manera posible.

—Entonces irás por la niña al colegio.

—Sí.

—Aja —exclamó Carlisle, pulsando el número del piso en el elevador, mientras con mucho cuidado decía a su hijo— Oí sin querer, una charla que tuviste con Tatianne sobre tu contrato de divorcio, ¿están completamente seguros de eso?

—Sí, los términos están estipulados de la mejor manera, beneficioso para ambas partes.

—De verdad espero que sea beneficioso para ambos, Edward. Y para la niña también.

—Trataremos que sea lo menos traumático para la niña.

—Estoy seguro que lo harán.

Como era habitual, la mañana de Edward corrió vertiginosamente entre papeles y contratos, pasándosele incluso la hora de comer, así que cuando salió rumbo al colegio de su hija, se preocupó de comprar algo para almorzar. Llegó a su destino, un poco encima de la hora, pues varios niños de la edad de su hija ya estaban junto a sus padres, por lo que Grace debía de estarlo esperando. Caminó hasta la entrada y precisamente se encontró con que su pequeña venía de la mano con una mujer, a quien Edward supuso la maestra.

Cuando la niña lo vio, alzó su mano desocupada y la agitó saludándolo. Edward hizo lo mismo mientras caminaba hacia ellas.

—¡Papi, papi! —la niña se soltó de la mano de la mujer y corrió como gustaba hacerlo, hasta los brazos de su padre, siendo alzada por él.

Tras él darle un gran beso en su mejilla se disculpó por su retraso —Perdona la demora, cariño

—No importa —respondió la niña, rodeando a su padre por el cuello —Mira, ella es mi maestra

Bella sonrió amablemente en dirección al abogado y extendió su mano hacia él, en señal de saludo —Soy Isabella Whitlock, maestra de Grace. Mucho gusto.

—Soy Edward Cullen.

Estrecharon las manos el tiempo necesario, ella con una sonrisa cordial en su rostro y él con su siempre serio semblante con la gente a quien desconocía. Cuando se soltaron, Bella instintivamente dio un paso atrás y agachó su cabeza. En su mirada opaca, se dio cuenta de cómo el dolor de un padre puede reflejarse en sus ojos, pues fue lo que ella vio, y eso la afectó como madre que era.

La niña golpeó el hombro de su padre para llamar su atención —¡Mira, mira! Allí está tía Rose, ¿puedo ir a saludarla? —indicó con su dedo hasta donde se hallaba Rose.

—Claro —asintió Edward, dejándola en el suelo. La niña al instante salió disparada hacia su tía, que estaba a unos cuantos metros de allí.

—Ella es una niña encantadora —dijo Bella, cruzándose de brazos frente al serio padre de la niña. Él, sin quitar los ojos de su hija asintió levemente.

—Lo es.

Bella carraspeó antes de volver a hablarle a Edward —Uhm, señor Cullen, —Edward desvió lentamente su mirada hacia ella y espero a que continuara —yo quisiera ver la posibilidad de concretar algún tipo de reunión con usted y su esposa dentro de los próximos días.

Edward arrugó su frente —¿Pasa algo con la niña?

—Oh, no, no es nada grave, pero creo que es necesario.

—¿No puede decirme de qué se trata?

—Me temo que ahora no es el momento, pero no quiero que se preocupe, por favor.

—Bien —admitió, llevándose las manos hasta los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir —Coordinaré con mi esposa un día y le avisaré.

—No hay problema. Bueno, me retiro, que tenga buena tarde —dijo ella, sin molestarse a extender la mano hacia el abogado. Asintió educadamente, se giró y regresó al colegio.

Edward, más preocupado por lo que la maestra pudiera decirle de su hija que por no haberse despedido como las normas de caballerosidad indicaban, caminó hasta su cuñada, la saludó y minutos más tarde salieron rumbo a casa.

Mientras llegaba la hora del ir hasta el aeropuerto por Lauren, Edward fue con la niña hasta la casa para adelantar algo de sus deberes, intentando a la vez ver o notar en su hija alguna señal que indicara algo extraño en ella, pues ciertamente quedó muy preocupado por lo que la maestra pudiera decirles en esa reunión que solicitó.

—¿Y son buenos compañeros? ¿Has tenido problemas con alguno?

—No… —negó la Grace con la cabeza, sin dejar de prestar atención al dibujo que en ese momento coloreaba— aunque juego más con un par de niñas…

—¿Y con la maestra? ¿Te ha llamado la atención por algo que hayas hecho?

—No, me he portado bien papi… y la maestra es muy buena, no nos reta…

—Bien.

Edward dejó de lado su preocupación y se quedó observando a su concentrada hija que encantada hacía sus quehaceres. Se trataba de colorear láminas donde aparecían diferentes animales en su hábitat natural los que ellos en clases reconocieron con sus respectivos nombres. Seguro Grace supo todos los nombres, porque cualquier cosas relacionada con el mundo animal a ella llamaba su atención.

Tuvieron que dejar la tarea de lado cuando fue la hora de ir al aeropuerto. Edward le recordó a la niña que esa noche se quedaría con mamá en casa de su otra abuela; ella no puso trabas, sólo le interesaba pasar tiempo con su madre, a quien había extrañado mucho.

—Bien, en cuanto la veas venir, levantas el cartel —le indicó Edward a la niña que estaba en sus brazos, atenta a ver a su madre entre la multitud. El cartel del que él hacía mención, era uno que la niña preparó el día que Edward le dijo cuándo volvería. Era rojo y tenía forma de corazón y por los contornos estaba adornado por papeles brillantes que su abuela consiguió para ella; en el centro de este estaba escrito con palabras grandes "Te quiero mamá", y cada letra de esa frase tenía un color diferente. Había sido un trabajo conjunto entre la niña y su padre, quien una tarde de domingo se vio tirado sobre la alfombra de la sala, coloreando esas letras.

—¡Allí! —indicó la niña, alzando entre sus manos el gran corazón. Cuando Lauren lo distinguió llevó una mano a su pecho y caminó con rapidez hasta encontrarse con su pequeño tesoro, a quien tomó entre sus brazos y apretó con fuerza.

—¡Oh, que hermosa sorpresa! —Exclamó, dándole infinidad de besos a la niña en su rostro, al tiempo que tomaba su cartel entre las manos —Está hermoso.

—Papá y yo lo hicimos.

—¡Son unos artistas! —exclamó, acercándose hasta Edward, pasando una mano sobre sus hombros, y dejando un beso cariñoso en su mejilla.

—Estás más delgado —indicó, poniendo una mano en su pecho y percatándose de que su barba no había sido cortada. Edward solo alzó los hombros y negó con la cabeza. Enseguida tomó el equipaje de Lauren y la guió hasta la salida, para encaminarse a casa de la madre de esta.

Fue un buen reencuentro, meditaba Edward una vez en casa de Greta. Sobre todo para la niña, quien no había dejado de sonreír en todo ese rato y para evitar que ella cambiara su ánimo, Edward se quedó allí hasta que la niña, unas horas más tarde, fue hasta su cama y se quedó felizmente dormida.

—¿Estuvo bien el viaje entonces? —preguntó él, sentados ambos en el jardín de la casa. Él fumaba un cigarro, y ella tomaba su té de menta.

—Sí, fue necesario para retomar mi vida.

Edward y Lauren absorbieron la tranquilidad de la noche para enfrentarse a lo que al día siguiente les esperaba. Era el día que les recordaba la lucha que Elizabeth había librado y eso hacía que sus sentimientos de pena estuvieran a flor de piel. Además, con la llegada de Lauren, de cierto modo, se hacía efectiva la separación y todo lo que eso implicaba. Y ambos lo sabían y pensaban en ello en ese momento.

Lauren llevó su mano hasta la de Edward, entrelazando sus dedos. Él torció la vista ante la imagen de sus manos y luego la alzó hasta el rostro pacífico de ella.

—Saldremos adelante y seguiremos juntos, aunque los papeles digan lo contrario —dijo esto último haciendo mención al divorcio. Edward la contempló y asintió levemente con su cabeza.

—Lo haremos.

**¿Les gustó?**

**No sea malvada y deje su comentario =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nenas queridas... besos y abros a todas, mil gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios... en fin. Historia dedicada a todas ustedes, con todo mi cariño.**

**Como siempre, mi agradecimiento eterno a mi maravillosa Gaby Madriz, mi beta adorada, quien mejora esta historia. =)**

**A leer niñas. Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**9. Sanar.**

_"La tierra parece estar quieta, y el sol parece girar_

_Y aunque parezca mentira, tu corazón va a sanar, va a sanar, va a sanar…"_

**~En Paralelo~**

—Después que las disposiciones y las cláusulas han sido planteadas y ya que ambas partes están en total acuerdo, firmaremos los papeles —indicó profesionalmente Tatianne, frente a sus dos clientes. Esta postura era un acto de lo más normal en su profesión, aun cuando sus clientes eran dos de sus grandes amigos que se disponían en breve a firmar los papeles del divorcio.

Extendió sobre la mesa dos copias, uno para cada uno, y les indicó en los lugares donde debían plasmar su rúbrica. Ninguno se detuvo a leer los documentos, pues habían sido analizados por ellos hace unos días atrás.

—Bien, Lauren, Edward, oficialmente ustedes están divorciados.

El otrora matrimonio se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, mientras Tatianne pensaba que ese quizás era la celebración de divorcio más tranquila que a ella le había tocado asistir. Aunque no estaba segura si había sido la mejor decisión para ellos.

—Gracias por todo Tatianne —agradeció Lauren, extendiendo su mano sobre la mesa para tomar la de su amiga, que no estaba convencida del todo de la decisión que tomaron.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —respondió la abogada— ¿Sabes? Tengo algo de tiempo ahora, ¿nos tomamos un café?

Desde que llegaron, las dos mujeres apenas habían alcanzado a cruzar un par de palabras, y quizás este momento, pensó Lauren, sería bueno para hablar con su amiga.

—Bueno, señoras, me disculpan pero tengo un par de pendientes —dijo Edward, tomando sus papeles y levantándose de la mesa.

—¿Visitarás a Grace? —preguntó Lauren a su ex marido.

—Esta tarde después que salga de aquí.

—Bien. Iré por ella a la escuela y hablaré con su maestra para coordinar lo de la reunión, ¿estará bien para mañana?

—Mañana está bien —dijo Edward, acercándose a ella y sonriéndole, antes de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla— Nos vemos más tarde.

Salió de la sala y se metió en su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de él y afirmándose contra esta.

Estaba hecho.

Oficialmente estaba divorciado y tendría que partir, desde ahí con su nueva vida, pensó, mientras soltaba el nudo de su corbata gris. Se había hecho a la idea, pero se sentía extraño. Una vez más estaba viviendo algo por lo que jamás pensó pasar.

Desde hace días, o más bien desde que plantearon esa opción con Lauren, el intentó habituarse la idea. Él lo entendía e intentaría asumirlo, pero lo más difícil era que Grace lo asumiera.

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones con ruido, pensando en el pesar de su niña. De momento, ella sólo había tenido unos arranques de llanto por ello, cuando Edward se despedía de ella por las noches y se iba de casa de Lauren, y no lo veía hasta el día siguiente por la tarde, o cuando iba por ella al colegio. Siempre preguntaba por él en las mañanas y ahí Lauren le recordaba que las cosas serían así de ahí en adelante.

Habían concordado que la niña pasara una primera temporada de "acomodamiento" en casa de Lauren, pues no era la idea que la niña viviese como gitana entre una casa y otra. Su casa ahora era donde estaba su madre, aunque legalmente los padres tendrían ese beneficio por partes iguales en un cincuenta por cierto. Pero Edward entendía que la niña necesitaba tiempo con su madre, así que no puso excusas.

Revolvió su cabello con su mano, deseando tener un cigarro entre sus labios para relajarse, pero su padre por petición de Esme, había prohibido fumar dentro de las oficinas_. "Bien Edward, a trabajar mejor será…"_ suspiró y se instaló tras su escritorio donde se hundió en temas legales durante toda la mañana.

Por la tarde, fue a casa de Lauren donde pasó tiempo con su hija, la ayudó con sus quehaceres de la escuela, cenó con ella y la llevó hasta la cama, en donde la dejó cuando la niña se durmió.

Se reunió con Lauren en la sala, donde ambos hablaron durante un rato.

—Me ofrecieron ser la abogada de planta de una institución pro ayuda al niño con cáncer —indicó Lauren— Hay varios litigios pendientes, con investigaciones en proceso por casos de negligencia, entre otras cosas. El sueldo no es mucho, pero la verdad no me interesa. La idea de trabajar en ese lugar me inspira, ¿sabes?

Edward asintió y le sonrió. Claro que le inspiraba, así como le inspiraba a él dar un importante donativo a un hospital oncológico —¿Aceptaste ya?

—Mañana iré a firmar con ellos.

—Eso es bueno. Si necesitas ayuda con algún caso, sólo debes llamarme.

—Seguro necesitaré de ayuda, ya te pondré al tanto —aseguró ella. Enseguida recordó su encentro con la maestra de Grace— Conocí a la maestra de la niña. Me agradó, sabes. Además Grace habla muy bien de ella.

—¿Y te dijo algo, sobre por qué quiere vernos? —preguntó él, pasando por alto los halagos hacia la maestra.

—No me adelantó mucho, pero según ella y Rosalie, es algo bueno que quiera conocernos y hablar con nosotros.

—Aun así, no deja de preocuparme el motivo…

—Mañana nos lo dirá, pero no te preocupes —sonrió ella, intentando infundirle confianza.

/E.P/

Al día siguiente, como fue previsto, Lauren y Edward fueron hasta la escuela a la cita con la maestra. Grace, mientras ellos estaban reunidos, jugaría en la oficina de Rosalie, quien se ofreció en cuidarla en tanto ellos estaban ocupados.

La maestra los esperaba en el salón, acompañada de un hombre a quien ella presentó como el psicólogo infantil Jacob Black. Eso alertó de sobre manera a Edward, quien después de las presentaciones, se lanzó a pedir que sus dudas fueran resueltas:

—Se supone que no pasaba nada con nuestra hija, que sería una reunión trivial, y aquí frente a mí hay un psicólogo, ¿me puede decir de una vez que sucede? —inquirió a la maestra, dejando entrever su malestar, más bien producido por sus nervios que por otra cosa.

La maestra negó con la cabeza y habló con serenidad —No se asuste por la presencia del Sr. Black aquí, pero para lo que quiero hablarles, me parece que es necesario —dijo, mirando a Jacob, mientras él asentía. La maestra de dispuso a continuar, mirando a los padres alternadamente mientras hablaba— Bien, no es algo que yo tenga que recordarles seguramente, pero Grace ha pasado por presiones muy fuertes, como la pérdida de su hermana y el divorcio que ustedes presumo atravesaron hace poco —indicó Bella con mucha tranquilidad— y hay comportamientos en la niña que reflejan eso.

Lauren intervino —Disculpe maestra, ¿Cómo supo lo del divorcio?

—La misma niña me lo comentó un día. No me habló de divorcio, pues ella no reconoce ese término, pero sí me dijo que sus padres ya no vivirían juntos ¿es así, no?

Lauren asintió, y Edward bajó la cabeza, preguntando con voz áspera, ronca —¿Qué es lo que pasa con mi hija, tiene quejas de ella?

—Si se refiere a mal comportamiento o cosas como esas durante la clase, pues no. Muy por el contrario —indicó la maestra sin lugar a dudas— Es una niña muy obediente y tranquila, no hay quejas de ella en ese aspecto, y en ninguno en verdad. Sólo llama mi atención la forma que ella tiene de relacionarse con el resto —Bella torció su cuerpo hacia la mesa que había junto a ella y tomó una carpeta que abrió, mirando los papeles que habían allí— En el perfil psicológico de la niña, se hace alusión a su carácter sociable y muy alegre, muy por el contrario a la actitud que he visto en estos días.

La maestra hizo una pausa y prosiguió —Hay días que la niña llega muy bien, con el ánimo exultante y se mantiene así durante toda la clase, siendo sociable, cooperadora, tomando iniciativa. Así como hay otro días que su ánimo decae y es como un fantasma dentro de la sala, diametralmente diferente un día de otro.

—¡Jesús! —exclamó Edward, pasando una y otra vez sus dedos por el cabello.

—Según lo que notamos, —intervino Lauren— percibimos que ella tomó de manera… natural estos cambios, lo de su hermana y nuestra separación. No vimos nada fuera de lo común, y me refiero a actitudes extrañas. Es normal que ella esté triste y creemos que es parte del proceso, pero fuera de eso…

—¿Me permites? —Ahora intervino Jacob, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Bella— Señores, los cambios de actitud y comportamiento tan volubles que tiene la niña en clases, denotan algo que no sería bueno dejar pasar. Es simplemente ser precavidos ante este comportamiento y evitar que algo más pueda estar pasando que pueda traer otro tipo de consecuencias.

—¿Consecuencias? —Preguntó Edward, mirando al psicólogo— ¿Qué tipo de consecuencias?

—En los casos más delicados o extremos los niños, por ejemplo, sufren especie de mutismo muy similar a las personas con autismo frente a la muerte de alguien tan cercano. El divorcio si bien es cierto en algo más común, es algo igual de delicado, sobre todo para lo que la niña ha tenido que pasar.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Lauren, cerrando sus ojos. Jacob enseguida intentó tranquilizarla

—Señora, no es que eso sea lo que le pase a la niña. Sólo queremos estar seguros que tan normalmente tomó y procesó todos estos cambios, porque sabrán ustedes mejor que nadie que estos, no se procesan de un día para otro.

—¿Y qué ha comentado sobre eso, sobre lo de la separación? —preguntó ahora Lauren, tragando el nudo de su garganta.

—Que a pesar que sus padres no viven juntos, se quieren —indicó Bella hacia Lauren en tono tranquilizador, enseguida volvió su vista a Edward— Ella lo extraña en la habitualidad de un hogar, Sr. Cullen, pero es por lo reciente, seguro lo sabrá llevar bien. De cualquier forma, esta reunión es para proponerles o más bien plantearles la idea que la niña asista a sesiones psicológicas…

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Edward con prejuicio ante la idea de que su hija se sometiera a ese tipo sesiones que era para niños con problemas serios, graves, no como su niña que sólo pasaba por un mal momento, el que seguro superaría con el paso de los días.

Bella irguió su postura e inspiró con fuerza para tragar la sensación de incomodidad que ese padre le hacía sentir —Sr. Cullen, entiendo su aprensión, pero sepa que es algo que se recomienda hacer. El psicólogo se los acaba de explicar…

—Mi hija —interrumpió el padre, mirando con recelo a la maestra— Grace tomó de buena forma la… la partida de su hermana. Para ella es un ángel…

—Ángel que la niña cree que la abandonó, después que regresaron de Venecia, y después que supo lo de vuestra separación —contraatacó la maestra, dejando a Edward en jaque y en silencio. Lauren, como siempre para hacerle contención, acercó su mano hasta los tensos puños que él apretaba sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Y cuándo recomiendan comenzar con esas sesiones? —susurró Lauren en dirección al psicólogo, quien enseguida respondió.

—Cuando ustedes lo dispongan, pero creo que antes de poner fecha, deben hablarlo entre ustedes y estar de acuerdo con esta decisión. Finalmente esta reunión es para ponerlos al tanto y para darles nuestra recomendación. Ustedes son quienes deciden.

Los padres de la niña sin duda salieron muy preocupados por la dichosa reunión que acaban de tener. Lauren estaba convencida en que debían seguir las sugerencias que les dieron, pero Edward no estaba del todo convencido. Le desagradó la actitud _sabelotodo_ de la maestra quién acababa de conocer a su hija y la postura tan superior de ese_ loquero. _Él prefería pensar en que Grace mejoraría su ánimo con la ayuda de su familia, y no la de dos extraños.

Dejaron que la niña viera un rato sus dibujos animados antes de hacer tareas, mientras ellos comentaban el tema:

—¿No quieres que ella vea al psicólogo, verdad?

—Creo que está de más, que esas sesiones asustarían a Grace y no la ayudarían, además, si no es tan grave como dicen… —se levantó del sofá empujado por el cúmulo de sensaciones intranquilas que lo aquejaban— Y ¿Por qué esa mujer habla de mi hija como si la conociera de toda la vida? Grace no es sociable porque está conociendo recién a sus compañeros… y está triste por… por lo de Lizzie y todo…

—Edward… —Lauren se levantó y caminó hasta él, tomando su brazo y mirándolo— hagámoslo por la niña, por favor.

Edward miró los ojos suplicantes de Lauren, que fue lo que finalmente lo convenció. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, hasta pegarla contra su cuerpo. Dejó su cara escondida en el hueco de su cuello y suspiró, inhalando enseguida el aroma tan familiar de esa mujer, el que inevitablemente extrañaba, no como su mujer o amante, sino más bien como su compañera.

Lauren, a su vez, lo acogió con naturalidad, no sintiendo ni incomodidad ni recelo por ese acto de afecto. Edward fue su gran amor, fue su marido, era el padre de _sus_ hijas y el hombre quien ocuparía por siempre un lugar especial en su corazón.

—Está bien… —susurró Edward después de varios minutos, sin apartarse del agarre de Lauren. Ella sonrió y acarició su cabello como siempre adoraba hacerlo.

—Mañana mismo hablaré con la maestra, para que se lo contemos a Grace…

Edward enderezó su postura y llevó luego sus manos sobre los hombros de Lauren —Dejaré que se hagan esas sesiones, mientras la niña no muerte señales de incomodidad y mientras uno de nosotros esté presente —dictaminó.

—Bien, entiendo, le plantearé tus aprensiones a la maestra; seguro que no habrá problemas.

—Eso espero, —suspiró y se apartó de ella— lo hago por su bien, Lauren. Yo me moriría si algo le pasara…

—Nada va a pasarle, Edward. Ya verás.

Al día siguiente, Lauren habló con Bella después de la escuela y le dijo sobre la decisión que ella y su ex marido habían tomado. La maestra se puso muy contenta y le aseguró que verían cambios en la niña, de los que seguro se sentirían orgullosos.

Hablaron con Grace y le contaron que Jacob, un amigo que trabaja en el colegio, deseaba conocerla y hablar con ella. La niña miró a su madre y a su maestra con extrañeza, no segura del por qué ese amigo Jacob quería hablar con ella, pero sin más remedio, asintió con un "_Claro…" _

/E.P/

—¡Te lo dije! —le increpó Emmett a su hermano, cuando este comentó en la mesa, después de haber cenado, que la niña asistiría a una especie de terapias con el psicólogo de la escuela.

—Emmett, por favor. No es nada del otro mundo… —intentó tranquilizarlo Rose, tomando su mano. Pero el tío sobreprotector de Grace, estaba endiabladamente molesto con su hermano y sabía que todo eso del divorcio traería consecuencias negativas para la niña.

—¡No te bastó con que la niña pasara penurias por la muerte de su hermana, sino que ahora se te ocurre divorciarte, seguramente para sentirte e libertad de revolcarte con tu amante y de paso cagarle la psiquis a tu hija!

—¡Emmett! —El patriarca llamó la atención de su hijo, golpeando la mesa con un golpe seco— No sabes de lo que hablas…

—¡¿Me puedes decir qué mierda te pasa conmigo?! —con tensión en su mandíbula, le preguntó Edward a su hermano, levantándose también de su sitio— ¡Me estoy comenzando a hartar de tus arranques de ira contra mí!

—¡Eres un maldito imbécil, Edward! —Gritó Emmett frente a su familia, lanzando la servilleta de lino sobre la mesa— Destruiste tu familia por completo, sin pensar en el daño que le causas a los demás…

—¡¿De qué mierda hablas?!

—Contrólense, por favor… los niños… —intentó mediar Esme, recordando que Grace y sus pequeñas primas estaban un par de salas más allá, pero ninguno de los dos oía razones para calmarse.

—Hablo de que por tú culpa la niña ahora tiene que ir al psicólogo, porque no se te ocurrió nada mejor que divorciarte para poder revolcarte feliz con tu amante… ¡Por tu culpa, Lauren quiso divorciarse! … — y lo que dijo a continuación ni siquiera lo pensó— ¡Y quizás hasta por tú culpa también, Lizzie es que está muerta ahora! — gritó.

Un siseo colectivo se oyó en la mesa después que Emmett dijera eso.

Edward miraba a su hermano con desconcierto y una ola de dolor torció su corazón en ese instante. ¿Cómo era posible que él pensara eso, cuando él hizo todo lo posible para que la niña se recuperara?¿cómo podía recriminarlo por eso?

Y antes que alguien le increpara a Emmett, quien se mantuvo tenso y en silencio como en estado de shock, Grace entró corriendo al comedor y se ganó junto a su papá, enfrentando a su tío:

—¡¿Por qué le gritas a mi papi?!

Como día viernes, a Edward le pareció una buena idea que la niña y él pasaran el fin de semana en casa de sus padres. Es por ello que la niña y él se encontraba ese día allí, algo que finalmente al parecer, no había sido buena idea.

Esme se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Grace —Cariño, no pasa nada…

—¡Le estaba gritando feo a mi papi! —Acusó la niña a su abuela, tomándose de la rígida mano de su padre, quien seguía mirando fijamente con horror a su hermano.— ¿Papi? —Tironeó la niña para que su papá la mirase. Él se demoró en desviar sus ojos hasta su hija.

—No pasa nada, cielo —susurró, agachándose y tomando a la niña en sus brazos— Vámonos al cuarto a dibujar y planeamos que haremos mañana, ¿está bien?

La niña asintió y dejó caer su cabecita en el hombro de Edward, quien sin más, salió con Grace del comedor.

Una vez en el cuarto que su madre preparó para Grace, la sentó sobre su cama, y puso una serie de libros de cuentos sobre sus pies para que ella eligiese cuál sería la lectura de esa noche. Pero la niña —la verdad— estaba más preocupada por los gritos que por el cuento.

—¿Por qué tío Emmett te estaba gritando? —preguntó a su padre cuando este se acomodó en la cama junto a ella. Edward cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de responder.

—Sólo estábamos discutiendo algo sin importancia, nena. No te preocupes…

Frunció su boca y sus cejas —No me gusta que te grite…

—Tío Emmett siempre me grita —le dijo, alzándose de hombros y tratando de sonar distendido, como quitándole importancia, mientras que con su dedo índice golpeaba la nariz de su hija— Ahora dime, qué quieres leer…

Mientras la niña, contenta por la respuesta de su padre, revisaba y evaluaba la mejor posibilidad, Edward estaba anulando su deseo de llorar. La crueldad en las palabras de su hermano lo hirió, aunque pensó que las dijo sin querer.

Aun así, sabía que movido por algún sentimiento oculto las decía, y odió pensar que así fuera. ¿Qué tipo de rencor tenía Emmett con Edward?

**~En Paralelo~**

Las semanas fueron pasando rápido, y los meses, hasta que casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Bella se encontró en el calendario con que ya era septiembre. Su trabajo había estado tan bien evaluado que continuaría indefinidamente a cargo del curso preescolar.

"_Dios, como pasa el tiempo…"_ meditó, recordando lo vertiginoso de su vida en esos meses.

Su hija crecía con una rapidez que a ella misma la sorprendía, totalmente sana, que para ella era lo más importante. Estaba hermosa, y según las personas que la conocían, decían que cada vez desarrollaba rasgos en su rostro que la hacían parecerse mucho a ella, la forma de su rostro, sus ojos y el color marrón de su cabello. Ella era su tesoro, su adoración, por ella dejaría todo, incluso daría su propia vida si fuera necesario.

Su matrimonio con Jasper marchaba con normalidad, con altos y bajos como en cualquier matrimonio, pero no queriendo decir eso, que se habían dejado de amar o querer. A veces, ella lo notaba ausente, pensativo; su humor era voluble, cuestión que lo hacía estallar a veces, pero Bella sabía que era producto del trabajo.

Jasper se estaba esforzado mucho en su puesto, pues el tratamiento para el embarazo y nacimiento de Mary, el traslado de regreso a Chicago y otros gastos, les habían hecho desembolsar una fuerte suma de dinero. Es por ello que Bella había decidido volver a trabajar tan pronto.

Pero no se arrepentía, pese a que extrañaba horrores no dedicarle el cien por ciento de su tiempo a su hija. Adoraba a _sus niños_ como les decía a sus alumnos, con quienes tenía una estrecha relación con un par de meses recién de conocerlos, y aunque sabía que no debía tener consentidos o preferidos entre sus alumnos, la pequeña Grace había logrado ganarse un lugar especial en su corazón.

Después de las sesiones con Jacob durante casi dos meses que ella aconsejó, la niña había experimentado un cambio positivo en su actitud y en su personalidad, tanto en la escuela como con su entorno familiar, y eso sus padres debían reconocerlo. Sobre todo su papá, que se negaba a pies juntos a someterla a esas terapias:

—Vaya, no puedo negarlo —reconoció Edward con algo de recelo, después de la última sesión de la niña— después de todo, sí ayudó esta terapia.

—¡Se lo dije! —exclamó Bella con más entusiasmo del debido. Edward la miró de reojo algo extrañado— Perdón… es sólo que intuía que necesitaba ayuda. Creo que esta, es la Grace que yo quería conocer, y que usted y su mujer deseaban volver a ver.

—Sí, ahora ella habla de su hermana con la naturalidad de antes, incluso ha soñado con ella y asegura que está con ella —comentó él, observando a su hija corretear a un gato junto a otra de sus compañeras por el patio del colegio.

—No sabe cuánto me alegro, señor Cullen —sonrió ella en dirección al abogado, quien a penas la miró, asintiendo quietamente con la cabeza.

Después de eso, la niña retomó el ritmo normal de su vida, sus padres se turnaban para ir a buscarla y hablar con la ella de ser necesario.

No podía negarlo, se sentía satisfecha al ver que había podido ayudar o interceder para que Grace mejorara.

Pero no todo en su vida la hacía sentirse satisfecha. La relación con su madre seguía siendo tirante, a penas y hablaban cuando Charlie y ella iban a casa a ver a la niña, o ella iba a casa de sus padres. Renée seguía sin retractarse de sus acusaciones pero no había insistido con el tema.

La extrañaba, extrañaba esa complicidad de ambas, sus largas conversaciones, sus paseos. Echaba de menos a su madre, en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero ella debía ser fiel a Jasper, hacerle saber a su madre que confiaba ciegamente en él y que era ella quien se equivocaba, que su marido no se merecía ese trato de su parte.

Y lo peor de todo, extrañaba también a su hermanita Alice que a penas la llamaba a la casa. Al parecer, sus estudios le quitaban tiempo, por lo que le resultaba más fácil enviar correos electrónicos, pero siempre le decía lo feliz que estaba, de que todo marchaba bien en Estocolmo, y que cada día que pasaba estaba más segura que su decisión de quedarse allí fue la mejor. Michael la hacía feliz y su carrera de literatura la hacía también.

Pero no todo era tan malo. Lo bueno de que ya fuera septiembre, era que Alice viajaría en unos cuantos días para estar con ella en su cumpleaños. Bella se había puesto feliz, aunque lamentó que no se alojara en su casa. Ni modo, su hermanita vendría a visitarla y eso era suficiente para hacerla feliz.

—¿Cuándo dices que llega? —preguntó Jasper con mucho interés cuando dando saltitos de la felicidad Bella se lo comentó.

—El diez de este mes. Dice que viene cargada de regalos para Beth…

—¿Viene sola?

—Sí, Michael no puede dejar su trabajo, aunque dice que sólo estará aquí por cinco días. No puede dejar por más tiempo la universidad, ya sabes…

—Claro, claro —asintió él, encantado de saber que su cuñadita vendría en cuestión de días. Estaba ansioso, no podía negarlo, pero debía irse con cuidado, seguro su suegra estaría al pendiente de sus movimientos cuando Alice estuviese presente, por tanto tendría que maniobrar un momento para hablar con ella a solas y explicarle personalmente lo mucho que la había extrañado y lo insistente que sería en que ella regresara.

—¡Ey! Parece que estoy hablando sola —exclamó con falsa molestia Bella, poniendo sus manos sobre su caderas después que hizo una pregunta que él no contesto— ¿En qué estás pensando, eh?

—Mi mujer estará de cumpleaños, mi hija cumplirá meses en unos días, vendrá mi cuñada de visita… ¡tengo un montón de cosas en las que pensar!

—¿Me sorprenderás para mi cumpleaños? —Coquetamente preguntó, mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo enrollaba en su dedo índice, y mordía su labio. Jasper alzó una ceja y caminó a ella, hasta sujetarla por la cintura muy cerca de su cuerpo.

Con sus labios rozando los de Bella susurró —Te sorprenderé, no sabes cómo. Será un cumpleaños que no olvidarás —guiñó un ojo y luego capturó la boca de su mujer con la suya.

/E.P/

—¡Atención, atención! —con voz enérgica, Bella llamó a la compostura a sus alumnos después que estos llegaran de una actividad al aire libre. Cuando los pequeños estudiantes estuvieron en sus sitios y tranquilos, ella les habló— A finales de este mes, se celebra el aniversario de esta escuela y para celebrarlo se está preparando una _fiesta escolar_ donde todos debemos participar.

Uno de los niños alzó su mano —Maestra, maestra, ¿y qué es una_ fiesta escolar_?

—Es una celebración, en la que se realizan juegos y actos y otras actividades muy divertidas para los alumnos, apoderados y los maestros.

Otra de las niñas alzó su brazo para preguntar —¿Y qué debemos hacer?

—Bien, ese día serán actores de teatro…

Un colectivo _"Wow"_ se escuchó en la sala, y enseguida todos comenzaron a alzar las manos, preguntando de qué se trataba la obra, o proponiendo ideas para realizar. La maestra tuvo que volver a llamar a la calma. Cuando volvió a conseguirlo, explicó:

—Será una obra de granjeros, en donde tendrán que disfrazarse….

Enseguida, su ayudante y ella comenzaron a explicar el contenido de la obra y a repartir los papeles. Ambas ya tenían una idea de quienes serían perfectos para un papel y otro, quedando todos sorprendentemente entusiasmados con el papel que les correspondería interpretar.

—¡Voy a ser un conejo! —exclamó Grace a una de sus amiguitas.

—Coneja —rectifico una de ella. Bella sonrió al oírlas, no pudiendo aguantarse las ganas de acercarse a ellas y comentar sobre aquello.

—¿Les gusta la idea entonces?

— ¡A mí sí, mucho! — dijo Grace, saltando de su silla.

—¿Y por qué te entusiasma tanto, nena?

—Porque yo tengo un conejo que está en el campo. Es blanco, pero tiene sus orejas como amarillas y una mancha negra en un ojo —indicó a Bella, dándole todos los detalles. Luego preguntó muy ilusionada— ¿cree que mi disfraz pueda ser como es mi conejo en realidad, maestra?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, pequeña! Mañana tendremos reunión con sus madres y les diremos de qué trata la obra. Ellas se encargaran de los trajes.

—¡Pues le diré a mamá que mi traje lo haga rosado, con _cositas_ brillantes! —dijo una de las niñas.

Una de las chicas rodó los ojos antes de recordarle a su amiguita —¡Pero las grajeras no se visten de rosado ni llevan cosas brillantes encima…! —rectificó, haciendo que Grace y ella se rieran.

Cuando al día siguiente habló con los padres, estos también se mostraron muy entusiasmados, sobre todo con la idea del coctel que se haría esa misma noche para los adultos.

—Grace no ha dejado de hablar sobre su traje de conejo —comentó la madre de la niña a Bella, después que la reunión hubo terminado— será la primera obra en la que participará y debo decir que me tiene muy ilusionada.

—Me imagino… es bueno desarrollar estas inquietudes en los niños desde pequeños, incentivarlos con algún área artística como esta, o como el baile, el canto, o algún instrumento.

—Sí, probablemente ella quiera hacer de todo un poco, conociendo lo inquieta que es… —dijo Lauren, haciendo que ambas rieran. Enseguida algo más seria agrego— Maestra, quería agradecerle lo generosa que ha sido con mi hija…

—¿Generosa?

— Sí… creo que a mi niña usted le ha entregado más que cualquier otra maestra le hubiese dado. Supo intuir cuando algo raro pasaba, aconsejarla y aconsejarnos a nosotros. Ella la quiere mucho, sabe, siempre habla de usted con mucho cariño, y eso es algo que yo valoro…

—Señora…

—Dígame Lauren, por favor.

—Lauren, siento un profundo cariño por cada uno de mis alumnos, y es cierto, su hija, por todo lo que ha pasada, necesitaba de un poco más de atención e incluso algo más de cariño, es eso lo que he hecho, y con mucho agrado.

—Maestra —dijo Lauren, tomándole las manos— espero que la vida sepa recompensarla con el doble de amor que usted entrega a sus niños.

Bella sintió una profunda emoción, luego que esa mujer le dijera aquello. Después de lo difícil que había sido la vida para ella, con todo ese horror de perder una hija, tenía sentimientos y palabras de gratitud y cariño hacia ella, que sintió tan sinceras y la conmocionaron. Nunca una madre le había dicho algo como eso, por lo que atesoraría en su corazón aquellos buenos deseos.

—Muchas gracias, Lauren —respondió simplemente pero con mucho sentimiento en cada una de sus palabras de agradecimiento.

Con su corazón hinchado de cariño, Bella aquella tarde regresó a su casa, donde apenas al entrar, saludó a Irina y arrebató a su hija de sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Fue un buen día, señora? —preguntó la niñera, cuando vio a Bella llegar tan sonriente.

—Un excelente día, Irina, y seguro los siguientes serán aun mejores —auguró sin dudarlo.

/E.P/

—¡Por qué demoras tanto, Bella! Llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto —gritó el padre de Bella desde la sala. En aproximadamente una hora, Alice llegaría a la ciudad y eso a ambos los tenía completamente emocionados.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —gritó Bella de regreso. Estaba terminando de preparar a Beth para salir los tres, rumbo a la terminal.

—¡Por vida de Dios!, ¿te puedes dar prisa? —insistió el nervioso Charlie, mientras miraba una y otra vez su reloj. Bella, desde la habitación, rodó los ojos sin evitar soltar una risa.

—Tu abuelo es un neurótico… —le comentó a la niña, poniéndole su chamarra para salir de una vez, antes que a su padre le diera un ataque cardiaco.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Charlie cuando las vio llegar a la sala. Fue hasta Bella y tomó en brazos enseguida a su nieta y la saludó con su muy característico beso esquimal y alegremente la niña respondió al saludo de su abuelo, golpeando con sus manitas el rostro de Charlie.

Salieron ambos al aeropuerto y como lo predijo Bella, llegaron con bastante antelación, al menos unos quince minutos antes que arribara el vuelo. Allí, Charlie aprovechó de charlar un poco con su hija, pues había visto algo raro entre su esposa y ella, él podía sentir la tensión entre ambas, y aunque lo negaran, él sabía que algo seguro ocurrió.

—¿Le contarás a tu viejo qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo que sea que haya sucedido entre tú y tu madre, Bella.

Bella mordió su labio e hizo ademán de ordenar la ropa de su hija —Fueron sólo intercambio de opiniones. No estábamos de acuerdo con… algo; cosas…

—Uhm… —evaluó Charlie la respuesta, no tragándosela del todo— Bien, de cualquier forma, no olvides que es tu madre y las madres suelen tener razón. No eches por tierra sus consejos, ¿sí? Y no sigas disgustada con ella, la he visto bastante triste estos últimos días.

—Arreglaré las cosas con ella, lo prometo.

—Me alegra oír eso —sonrió él, acariciándole la barbilla— Y dime ahora, ¿todo marcha bien con los diablillos de tus alumnos?

—¡Oye, no les llames diablillos! —protestó, defendiendo a sus niños. Enseguida agregó con entusiasmo— Son unos angelitos adorables, y sí, me va excelente ahí, estoy muy contenta con el trabajo.

—Me alegro que tu vida vaya bien del todo, hija, te mereces esta vida feliz… no dejes que nadie arruine nunca ello, ¿sí?. Defiende tu felicidad, siempre.

Bella miró a su padre y asintió, agradecida por las palabras o más bien consejos que él le había dado, pues de cierto modo aquello confirmaba la manera en que defendía hasta ahora su vida y su felicidad.

Se quedaron un momento jugueteando con la niña, mientras esperaban que por la pizarra electrónica se informara del arribo del avión que traía a Alice. Cuando esto sucedió, ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta la zona de arribo de los pasajeros, esperando el momento de ver a Alice, quien apareció tirando dos maletas muy grandes y sujetando su bolso de mano.

En cuanto ella vio a su padre, a su hermana y a su sobrinita, la garganta se contrajo y sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas. No podía negarlo, extrañaba a su familia y le emocionaba volver a verlos.

—¡Papá! —gritó Alice, corriendo a los brazos de su padre, quien la levantó y la hizo girar en el aire en sus brazos, como cuando era niña. Ella no pudo evitar carcajear.

—¡Piojito, mi nena! —exclamó Charlie, dejando a su hija en el suelo, quien enseguida fue atrapada en los brazos de su hermana mayor.

—¡Dios, Alice, cómo te extrañaba!

—Hermana… yo también te extrañaba tanto —susurró ella, dejándose envolver por el cariño de Bella. Se miraron a los ojos y ambas sonrieron al unísono. Enseguida, Alice centró toda su atención en su pequeña sobrinita, quien desde su coche, extendía los brazos hacia ella.

—¡Dios, qué grande estás! —Exclamó la tía, sacando a la bebita de su coche y alzándola en sus brazos— ¿Me extrañaste, Beth? Pues yo también. Te traigo muchos regalos, ya verás…

—Bueno, bueno, tu madre debe estar ansiosa esperándonos en casa, así que movámonos, ¿sí? —dijo Charlie, agarrando las maletas probablemente llenas de cemento que traía su hija menor.

Mientras él se encargaba de esos menesteres, las dos mujeres caminaban al auto hablando de mil cosas a la vez.

—Mi cumpleaños lo celebraremos el día sábado. Ya sabes, que caiga a mitad de semana no ayuda para hacer fiestas, y menos cuando tenemos que madrugar al día siguiente —anunció Bella con mucho entusiasmo. No era que celebrar su cumpleaños la animara siempre, pero esta vez era distinto… o lo sería, ella así lo presentía.

—Bueno, pues te entregaré tus regalos el día de la fiesta entonces…

—¿Mis regalos?¿Más de uno?

—Michael y yo hicimos toda una tarde de compras muy selectiva para elegir regalos para ti. Te encantarán, ya verás.

—Lamento que él no haya podido venir.

—Es difícil en esta época, también lo lamentó mucho.

—¡Claro que lo lamentó! Estarás fuera de su vista por veinte días, ¡Pobre hombre!

Ambas hermanas se rieron mientras el padre de estas rodaba los ojos por_ tener_ que escuchar esas charlas de mujeres.

Llegaron a casa, donde Renée corrió hasta la puerta a encontrarse con la menor de sus hijas, a quien abrazó con tanta fuerza, no pudiendo evitar llorar con ese reencuentro.

—Mamá… todo está bien…

—¡Oh, Alice!

—Ya estoy aquí, mamá. Hablaremos más tarde —susurró Alice al oído de su madre, quien asintió, apartándose un poco para mirarla y acariciarle el rostro y su oscuro y sedoso cabello. Envalentonada por la emoción, se acercó a Bella, a quien abrazó también con fuerza, dejando un apretado beso en su mejilla, sin decir palabra alguna. Bella se estremeció y torció su boca en una sonrisa.

La familia en pleno entró a la casa y se instalaron a conversar de la vida de Alice en Estocolmo, de cómo iban las cosas con su novio, y aprovechando para desempacar la maleta y sacar todos los regalos que Alice trajo para su sobrina. Desde ropa hasta juguetes que incluso servirían para cuando la niña tuviera más edad.

Estuvieron en la sala hasta después de las nueve de la noche, cuando Bella se levantó para retirarse. La niña ya estaba quedándose dormida y ella debía madrugar para sus clases del día siguiente.

—Pensé que Jasper vendría por ti —indicó Charlie, levantándose para ir a dejar a su hija. Renée y Alice intercambiaron una mirada furtiva, tensándose ambas de inmediato. Bella le respondió a su padre que Jasper trabajaría ese día hasta tarde, por eso no podía ir por ella, pero le hizo saber a su hermana, que él había dicho que "estaba ansioso por verla". Alice apenas sonrió, tensándose más aún.

Cuando Bella por fin se fue, Renée se acercó a su hija y la cogió por las manos —Bella a penas me habla cuando viene. No me perdona que le haya insinuado que Jasper… ya sabes.

Alice bajó la cabeza abatida —Todo esto es mi culpa… —su voz sonó quejumbrosa, con pesar implícito en sus palabras, pero Renée la sujetó por sus hombros e hizo que alzara su cabeza.

—Lo apartaste cuando él intentó acercarse. Sé que con tus sentimientos por él no puedes…

—Mis sentimientos por él ya están olvidados —dijo, sin mucho convencimiento.

—Si estuvieran olvidados, no estarías sufriendo, mi niña. Sé que tu intención es esa, y que esperas que Michael te ayude a olvidar, pero…

—Michael es mucho más para mí que una opción para sacarme a Jasper de la cabeza —indicó con vehemencia a su madre— Michael significa mucho para mí. Yo lo quiero, lo quiero de verdad.

—Eso no lo dudo.

—Jasper ha seguido insinuándoseme, por correos que ya no leo, o cuando ha interceptado mis llamadas telefónicas, y eso no me gusta, siento que está jugando con los sentimientos de Bella ¿Crees que deba hablar con ella sobre…?

—No estoy segura hija, no sé si sea lo mejor, pero si sientes que es lo que debes hacer, hazlo.

—¡Y lo haré, mamá! No puedo dejar que te crea mentirosa, que inventaste eso sobre Jasper —se levantó con decisión del sillón y caminó hasta la ventana— Hablaré con ella, aunque eso signifique que sienta rencor hacia mí; Bella debe saber cómo es realmente su marido…

—¿Sabes que Jasper lo negará todo, verdad?

—No me importa, Bella sabrá discernir sobre quien dice la verdad, y yo no diré mentira alguna. Se lo debo a Bella, mamá. Yo sólo quiero que él no la haga sufrir…

—Confío en ti, nena, —dijo Renée, levantándose y abrazando a su hija por la espalda, con sus brazos sobre sus hombros y dejando un beso en su nuca— siempre he confiado en tu criterio, nena. Sé que no me defraudarás, ni a tu hermana y menos a ti misma.

**¿Les gustó?**

**No sea malvada y deje su comentario =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola niñas... Ahora sí... capítulo 10 en el lugar que corresponde =P**

**Gracias a todas por estar aquí.**

**Agradecimientos infinitos y especiales a mi sexy beta Gaby Madriz, a quien por cierto dedico este capitulo.**

**Que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios!**

**Besos a todas.**

**(Pueden encontrarme como Cata_lina_lina en twitter y Catalina Lina en Facebook)**

* * *

**10. Traición**

_"Traición, no es otro cuerpo a tu lado._

_Traición es haberte burlado del amor"_

**_~En Paralelo~_**

—Diablos Edward, sigues cocinando como la mierda —dijo James, el abogado y rubio amigo de Edward, mientras soltaba el tenedor estrepitosamente sobre el plato, pues según su percepción, el arroz que Edward intentó preparar estaba realmente incomible.

Edward desvió su vista del plato y miró a su amigo entornando sus ojos, mientras a su vez Garrett miraba a Benjamín alzando sus cejas y en silencio.

Y es que lo que James exclamó fue nada más que la verdad, y eso incluso Edward debía reconocerlo. Una de las cosas en las que él era nulo era en el arte culinaria, pues ni siquiera un simple plato de arroz lograba que le quedara decentemente preparado.

—Pediré una pizza —indicó Benjamín, levantándose para agarrar su teléfono y solucionar el asunto del almuerzo, mientras los tres amigos restantes, incluido el frustrado cocinero asentía, comenzando a levantar los platos de la mesa.

—Al menos el vino es bueno… —agarrando su copa de vino, Garrett se hizo hacia atrás en su silla, saboreando la bebida.

—Ustedes son las más desconsideradas visitas que me ha tocado recibir —gruñó Edward desde la cocina, botando el contenido de los platos al bote de la basura.

—¡Y tú eres el peor cocinero que he conocido en mi vida! —gritó James desde la mesa, haciendo que sus amigos rieran, incluidos Edward.

No podía negarlo. Esos tres locos amigos suyos habían sido un soporte importante en esos meses que llevaba en Chicago. Y siempre en verdad, desde que los conoció en la universidad. Aquel sábado esos tres personajes habían insistido tanto para rememorar sus otrora famosos _sábados masculinos _en la época de su primer año en la universidad, en donde hacían nada más que cosas sólo de hombres: futbol, cerveza, una que otra película porno o algunos caños de marihuana. Pero esta vez no hubo nada de eso. Esta vez almorzarían algo y hablarían de la vida. Quizás más entrada la noche podrían ver algún partido de futbol en la tv y beber cerveza importada, pero lo importante de esa reunión era más bien conversar.

Aunque Edward sabía que lo estaban haciendo por él. Para ayudarlo a él y eso se los agradecía.

—¡Maldita sea, Edward, trae al menos unas galletas, que muero de hambre! —gritó de nuevo James en dirección a Edward. Este se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y le extendió un plato de arroz.

—Aún queda arroz…

—¡Puedes meterte los granos de arroz por el mismísimo…!

—Ya viene la pizza, cálmate James —interrumpió Benjamín, ubicándose en la mesa. Sacó un cigarro de su cajetilla con la calma que lo caracterizaba y lo encendió, mientras bebía una copa de vino. Edward llegó de regreso a la mesa y acompañó a Benjamín con un cigarro también.

—Bueno James, ¿nos dirás que cosa te tiene con ese geniecito tan volátil? —inquirió Edward, alzando una vez sus cejas en dirección al aludido, quien le devolvió una irritante mirada.

—Fuera de tu arroz Edward, es Victoria que me tiene agarrado de las pelotas…

—Salud por Victoria —interrumpió Benjamín, alzando su copa de vino.

James entornó la vista en dirección a su chistoso amigo, ignorando su brindis —Me di el trabajo de preparar una romántica cena, con todo y velas, como se supone les gusta a las mujeres, todo porque al fin me decidí a proponerle matrimonio…

—¡¿Le propusiste matrimonio?! —incrédulo Garrett preguntó a James, mientras Edward rodaba los ojos y Benjamín terminaba de una bocanada el contenido de su copa.

—Pues sí… —respondió James con pesadumbre, afirmando su cabeza entre sus manos— Y me dijo que no.

—Esa colorina está bien loca… —comentó Benjamín refiriéndose a Victoria, mientras soltaba el humo del cigarro. James levantó la cabeza a su amigo, con deseos de golpearlo por ese comentario.

—¿Y qué excusa te dio? —preguntó Edward con calma.

—Que no estaba preparada para el matrimonio, pero yo intuyo otra cosa…

—¿Qué te pone los cuernos?

—Sí.

—¿Pero por qué crees que te engaña? Se supone que uno se percata cuando la mujer anda rara y sale con un amante…

—No siempre —intervino Edward— Lauren me fue infiel y yo ni cuenta me di.

Los tres amigos se olvidaron de la historia de James y se enfocaron en Edward y lo que acababa de decir. Ellos sabían de la aventura de Edward con la italiana, pero jamás supieron, ni siquiera se les pasó por la cabeza que Lauren también hubiese engañado a Edward, por tanto la noticia les cayó como balde a agua fría.

—Pero… pero… ¿cómo lo supiste? —preguntó un sorprendido James, quien incluso olvidó su malograda petición de matrimonio.

—Ella me lo dijo. Cuando me planteó lo del divorcio, me dijo que sabía que le había sido infiel, y que ella también lo fue…

—¿Piensas que por eso te pidió el divorcio? —preguntó uno de sus amigos.

—No —negó firmemente. Aplastó la colilla de su cigarro en el improvisado cenicero que su amigo Benjamín dispuso y agregó con calma— Sus razones van mucho más allá de una simple aventura, y sé que es así… incluso la comprendo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Después de lo de Elizabeth, ella simplemente no tenía más ánimo de sobrellevar una relación de pareja que era prácticamente inexistente. Sólo tiene cabeza para amar a Grace, no quiere más que eso, dedicarse a ella…

—¿Sabes que haber perdido a una hija, no les anula el derecho de volver a enamorarse alguna vez de nuevo, verdad?

—No tengo cabeza para eso ahora, Garrett. Y quizás no lo tendré en mucho tiempo más. _"Quizás nunca más…"_

Los amigos de Edward guardaron silencio por unos segundos después de oírlo decir eso. Fuera de Garrett, ninguno de ellos era padre, por lo que les resultaba muy difícil ponerse en sus zapatos, con semejante dolor que él y Lauren vivieron con la muerte de Elizabeth, y la pena con la que viven aún.

—Uhm… pero volviendo a lo del engaño de Lauren —dijo James, rompiendo el silencio— ¿Sabes con quien fue?

Edward frunció el ceño y miró a James —No, ¿para qué querría saberlo?

—¡Porque eres hombre, maldita sea! Se trata de una cuestión intrínseca. En mi caso, si es verdad lo que sospecho de Victoria, averiguare quién es el desgraciado y le voy a moler la cara a golpes. ¡Es una cuestión de orgullo! —Exclamó, golpeando la mesa. Benjamín rascó su negra cabellera y Garrett negó con la cabeza, rodando los ojos hacia el exaltado James.

— La verdad, —intervino este último— yo no sé si quisiera saber con quién me engaña Tatianne, si ese fuera el caso. Preferiría dejarlo pasar y…

—¡Oh, eres un mentiroso, Garrett! —Le inquirió James, forjándose ahí una discusión sobre si era bueno saber o no, la identidad de los amantes de tu mujer.

Edward se quedó pensado, y es que ni siquiera suponía con quien Lauren podía haber tenido ese _affaire_. ¿Tan poco la conocía, que nunca lo intuyó si quiera?

Al día siguiente, después de pasar el día con sus amigotes, Edward se dirigió al medio día a casa de Lauren para recoger a Grace, que iría a almorzar con sus padres a un restaurante infantil. Los abuelos querían pasar tiempo con su nieta y ni Edward ni Lauren pusieron objeción a ello, mucho menos la niña.

Cuando Edward la dejó con ellos, regresó con Lauren, quien le solicitó ayuda con unos documentos de un litigio que estaba siguiendo.

—¿Ya almorzaste, Edward?

—Sí, gracias Lauren.

—Sigues estando más delgado que de costumbre, y con eso de que insistes en vivir solo, apostaría que apenas te alimentas bien…

—Estás comportándote como mi madre, Lauren. Estoy bien, no te preocupes —aseguró, abriendo la carpeta que Lauren le entregó para que revisara. Comenzó a leer sin poner mucha atención en verdad a lo que ahí decía; por el contrario, la conversación del día anterior con sus amigos quedó dando vueltas en su cabeza.

¿Será que era buen momento para sacar el tema a colación?

Rascó su cabeza y suspiró fuertemente, mientras mantenía sus ojos sobre el documento. Lauren lo observaba y sabía que algo en su cabeza lo distraía.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Edward?

—Uhm… déjame acabar de leerlo y…

—No hablo del papel, hablo de lo que te preocupa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te conozco, Edward —asintió suavemente, ladeando su cabeza. Él torció su boca en una sonrisa y negó con su cabeza, apartando sus ojos un poco avergonzado.

¿Debía preguntárselo? Ese era su debate mental en aquellos segundos, después que ella abrió la opción para que él soltara lo que lo distraía. Soltó el aire y miró a su ex mujer:

—Bien… he estado pensando y tratando de recordar alguna señal… alguna señal que me dijera cuándo es que tú y yo comenzamos a distanciarnos.

—Fue una suma de factores, Edward. No pienses en culparte por haber o no hecho algo que detonara eso, como lo hago yo cuando supe que me eras infiel —afirmó con naturalidad.

—Lo entiendo —respondió tranquilamente. Tragó saliva y continuó ahora hacia donde quería llegar— pero nunca recibí una señal tuya de que me estuvieras engañando… no como tú si lo supiste.

Lauren frunció sus cejas y bajó la cabeza. _"Dios, que no vaya hacia allá…"_

Edward continuó hablando —Estoy seguro de que tú sabes desde cuándo y con quien te fui infiel, ¿o me equivoco?

Lauren soltó el aire de sus pulmones antes de responder, pero sin alzar su cabeza —No, no te equivocas. Giuliana era bastante obvia la verdad

—¡Dios! —Edward cerró los ojos y pasó varias veces su mano por su cabello, despeinándolo— ¿Y por qué nunca me lo reprochaste, por qué nunca me encaraste?

—No lo sé…—susurró la mujer, aun escondiendo su vista de Edward— Descuidé nuestro matrimonio Edward, y eso me pesa, me pesa mucho.

—Lauren, no estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo para reprocharte algo que está zanjado ya entre nosotros. Sólo estoy tratando de entender cuándo pasó.

—El ambiente nuevo en Venecia, nuestro entorno nos absorbió tiempo, o al menos a mí —habló, mirando los dedos de sus manos sobre su regazo— El doctorado, el trabajo en la firma, las niñas… en pretendo justificarme, pero sabes que eso arruinó lo nuestro, aunque muy probablemente las cosas venían mal desde antes de irnos a Venecia.

—No para mí, Lauren. Antes de irnos, yo estaba seguro como el infierno que te amaba y que jamás te sería infiel…

Ella levantó centímetros su cara para mirar a Edward —Pues no me amabas tanto, a la final lo hiciste, me fuiste infiel —las palabras de Lauren sonaron como un duro reproche, no queriendo que así fuera. Cerró los ojos y volvió a agachar su cabeza— ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto justo ahora, Edward?

—Porque lo necesito, Lauren.

—¿Para qué?

—Para sanar, para cerrar ciclos, ¡qué sé yo!

Ambos quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Lauren insistía en esconder su mirada de Edward, sintiendo vergüenza y rogando en silencio que Edward no preguntara nada más sobre eso.

Pero él no lo hizo y a continuación, mientras suspiraba fuertemente, restregaba sus ojos y pasaba sus uñas por su barba color cobre oscuro —que crecía con rapidez— preguntó lo que Lauren tenía tanto miedo de responder.

—¿Quién fue, Lauren?

Ella apretó sus parpados al igual que sus manos sobre su regazo, negando despacio con su cabeza —Deja eso ya, Edward, te lo suplico —susurró.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de decírmelo? ¿Qué daño puede causar ahora?

—Quisiera que no causara daño alguno, pero…

—¡Dios, esto es peor de lo que imaginé! —se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y la restregó con estas, para luego llevarlas hasta su cabeza donde las dejó por unos segundos. Miró a Lauren, encorvada en la mesa frente a él, como si se intentara hacer pequeña para finalmente desaparecer. Eso le dio un indicio de que la respuesta a su pregunta sí le haría algún tipo de daño no menor.

—Lauren —agregó en voz baja— las ideas en mi cabeza están corriendo rápido y hacia un feo lugar. Si no me dices quien fue, yo…

—Emmett — susurró antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, dejando caer su cara entre las manos para a continuación soltar el llanto de vergüenza.

Edward arrugó su frente y sacudió su cabeza, creyendo que había oído mal. _"¿Dijo Emmett?"_

Se levantó estrepitosamente y caminó de un lado a otro como león hambriento y enjaulado alrededor de la mesa ovalada.

Por su cabeza, la imagen de su hermano reprochándole su engaño hacia Lauren atropellaba sus pensamientos, comenzando a sentir como su ira crecía dentro de él. Sus recriminaciones y su últimamente extraña aversión hacia él que detonó en su último encuentro no tenían un por qué para Edward, sino hasta ese momento. Sus varios viajes a Venecia, dejando a Rosalie sola incluso con sus hijas recién nacidas para ver a Elizabeth, y seguro estar con Lauren…

Se acercó hasta la mesa y dejó caer ambos puños sobre esta, sobresaltando a Lauren con el seco sonido de los puños de Edward. Alzó su vista nebulosa por las lágrimas y vio la furia en los ojos de su ex marido.

—¡Por un demonio, Lauren, cómo fuiste capaz! —con su mandíbula apretando sus dientes le recriminó.

—Perdóname Edward… —intentó disculparse ella con apenas un hilo de voz.

—¡Es mi hermano! —gritó enderezándose de nuevo y dándole la espalda, pasando una y otra vez sus manos en su pelo, jalándolos de la pura indignación.

Bufó sonoramente una y otra vez, paseándose de un lado hacia otro, hasta que decidió lo que haría. Sin más caminó hasta la puerta para salir con una clara misión. Lauren, sobresaltada, lo siguió alcanzando a tomar su brazo para detenerlo.

—¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

—¡Tú qué crees! —Le gritó, jalando su brazo y soltándose del agarre de la mujer— El hecho de que me hayas engañado lo entiendo y no puedo reprocharlo, pero… pero con mi hermano…

Con mucho esfuerzo logró decir —Dios, Edward, eso quedó atrás…

—¡¿Cuándo?! ¿Desde cuándo, cuando lo dejaron? —exigió saber, ahora agarrando él el brazo de Lauren con fuerza.

—Yo… comenzó antes que nos fuéramos a Venecia…

Edward cerró los ojos de golpe, precisamente como si la admisión de Lauren hubiese sido un golpe duro justo en el estómago —¡Por Dios!

— Y se acabó antes de que Lizzie…

—¿Habías dejado de amarme hace mucho, verdad? Yo te amé, Lauren, lo hice. Lo hice incluso estando con otra… —su voz denotaba decepción y dolor— Tus interminables horas en la universidad y el trabajo, eran una excusa para estar lejos de mí, ¿verdad?

—Edward, no digas eso…

—Abandonaste nuestro matrimonio mucho antes, por eso no me recriminaste cuando supiste que te era infiel… —antes de seguir lanzando palabras sin pensar, decidió que era mejor callar y salir de allí— Dile a Grace que mañana voy por ella a la escuela —añadió secamente y sin más, dejó el brazo de Lauren que estuvo agarrando todo ese rato, caminó rápido hasta su auto, y a toda velocidad corrió por las calles, alejándose de Lauren, quien lloraba inclinada sobre el marco de la puerta de entrada.

/E.P/

Los estruendosos golpes en la puerta, sacaron a Emmett de su estado de concentración en el juego de futbol europeo que pasaban en ese momento por televisión.

—¿Quién demonios golpea así? —preguntó extrañado mientras caminaba a la puerta preparando para la reprimenda que le daría a esa persona, cuestión que no alcanzó a hacer, porque en cuanto abrió, de lo único que se percató fue del puño que aterrizó en su nariz con tanta fuerza que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás.

Cubriéndosela y sintiendo un hilo de sangre nacer de esta, miró con indignación a quien le propinó dicho golpe con el deseo de devolverle el gesto, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Edward con su rostro reflejando una mezcla de sentimientos, sobre todo mucha rabia.

—¡Eres un maldito hipócrita! —gritó Edward con furia, dando un paso adelante con la intención de golpear de nuevo a su hermano. Emmett abrió los ojos con desmesura y con la disposición de increparlo de regreso, pero Edward no le dejó— ¡¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que te acostabas con mi mujer, maldito desgraciado?!

—Yo no…

—¡No te atrevas a negarlo! —Volvió a gritar, con su respiración agitada, dando uno, dos pasos hacia él para entrar a la casa— Todo este tiempo te regodeabas encarándome lo mal hombre que era por tener una amante, y tú no eras mejor que yo. ¡Te estabas acostando con mi mujer, con la esposa de tú hermano!

—Cálmate Edward…

—¡¿Qué me calme?! ¿O acaso no quieres que Rosalie se entere? —Preguntó con ironía, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, queriendo restregarle en la cara a su hermano más que palabras. La verdad es que quería molerlo a golpes, pese a que él no era un hombre violento ni acostumbraba a decir con malas palabras.

Emmett se vio atrapado entre la ira y las palabras de recriminación de su hermano, sin poder formular una excusa coherente. Lo único que agradeció en silencio, es que estuviera solo y que Rosalie no fuera testigo de ello. Esa sería su perdición.

—¡¿No tienes nada que decir, maldito cobarde?!

—Yo no… yo no sé qué decirte. Ella simplemente se acercó a mí y las cosas se dieron…

—Ese es un pretexto barato. Si sabías que algo andaba mal con Lauren, lo más sensato, lo que un hermano de verdad hubiera hecho, sería acercarse hasta mí y hablarlo con claridad, pero tú decidiste buscar otro maldito camino para eso ¡Tú decidiste meterte en la cama con ella! —Gritó Edward con las palabras saliéndole por su tensa mandíbula y sus puños cerrados a sus costados con fuerza como listos para atacar el rostro de Emmett una vez más si sentía el impulso de hacerlo.

Dio un par de pasos más hacia adentro de la casa pasando por el lado de su hermano. Emmett dejó que entrara, cerró la puerta tras él siguiéndolo hacia la sala —Dime en verdad por qué lo hiciste, ¿tanto me odias? —preguntó Edward con voz contenida.

—Edward, por favor, no estaba pensando con claridad, era un momento complicado en mi vida. Además ella buscaba refugio en mí, se sentía sola, después vino lo de Elizabeth…

—Me engañaron desde antes que nos fuéramos del país, mucho antes de enterarnos de la enfermedad de Elizabeth —interrumpió, no queriendo oír al hombre que tenía frente a él, intentando explicarse. Bajó la cabeza y negó con esta, hablando ronco y lentamente, como si estuviese cansado— Siempre he tratado de explicarme cuál era tu problema conmigo y ahora puedo vislumbrarlo: querías tener a mi mujer, porque pensabas que tú eras mejor hombre para ella que yo. Querías tener a mis hijas porque pensabas que podías ser mejor padre para ellas que yo… incluso me culpaste de la muerte de Elizabeth…

—Es una estupidez lo que dices, Edward. Nunca he tenido aversión hacia ti, no podría —decía Emmett, con voz algo temblorosa, como intentando disculparse— Y lo que dije sobre Elizabeth… lo dije sin pensar.

—No te creo —sentenció Edward, pasando la palma de su mano derecha una y otra vez por sobre su frente aun con los ojos cerrados. Con voz oscura y ronca reafirmó— Ahora no creo nada de lo que dices…

—Hay cosas que no sabes, no estás hablando con sensatez…

Edward abrió los ojos de golpe y acortó la distancia de su hermano, levantando una de sus manos, y con la palma abierta junto con toda la fuerza de la rabia que llevaba dentro, abofeteó en un golpe secó a su hermano, quien otra vez, no alcanzó a reaccionar.

Además, y después de todo, él sabía que se merecía que Edward, si gustaba, lo moliera a golpes.

—Esto fue lo más bajo que pudiste haber hecho, y tus excusas ahora no valen nada. Tengo tanta rabia en tu contra, siento tanto rencor hacia ti ahora, que ni si quiera puedo mirarte a la cara sin tener deseos de golpearte hasta dejarte tirado en el piso —Edward guardó silencio por unos segundos, buscando más palabras con las que increpar a su hermano, quien en verdad ahora era como un extraño para él, pero sólo logró agregar— Que Lauren y tú me hayan engañado es algo que no olvidaré ni perdonaré nunca, Emmett…

—¿Qué cosa? —La figura de Rosalie en la entrada de la sala, dejó en shock a Emmett quien la observó con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Edward giró su vista a la rubia mujer que entraba a la casa con un coche doble, donde venían dormidas sus dos hijas. Ella tenía su vista de incredulidad sobre Emmett, esperando que este aclarara las palabras de Edward que ella alcanzó a oír, pero no lo hizo.

El abogado supo que era momento de largarse. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí, y la verdad no se sentía culpable de que Rosalie lo hubiese escuchado, aunque él no tenía la intención de que eso pasara. Ni siquiera miró a Emmett, simplemente caminó hasta la salida, pasando por el lado de Rosalie, y salió de la casa, sin preocuparse de la tormenta, que seguro se desataría allí mismo.

Subió a su coche y lo puso en marcha hacia algún bar donde pudiese beber algún trago fuerte y fumarse varios cigarros relajadamente y pensar un poco.

**~En Paralelo~**

El día del cumpleaños de Bella caía a mediados de semana, por lo que la fiesta de celebración que sus amigas prepararon para ella —haciendo por supuesto partícipe a la familia— quedó postergada hasta el siguiente fin de semana. Por lo tanto, ese día ella cenaría con su marido algo ligero, después claro, de compartir con sus alumnos un trozo de pastel que estos llevarían de sorpresa para la maestra y regalos que habían comprado en grupo y algunos personalmente para ella. Sería un día relajado y feliz para ella.

O se suponía que fuera así.

Mientras la cumpleañera tomaba su ducha matutina antes de ir a su trabajo, Jasper se paseaba por el cuarto como león enjaulado. Desde el día que Alice había llegado, no había tenido oportunidad alguna para verla. Ella se escabullía muy bien de él y eso lo enervaba.

Mientras maquinaba, qué podía hacer para atraerla hacia él, su vista dio con el celular de Bella que reposaba sobre su mesita de noche y entrecerró los ojos hasta el aparato, caminando derecho hacia él a la vez que una idea no descabellada nacía en su cabeza. Desbloqueó el aparato y seleccionó la opción para enviar textos. Escribió rápidamente un mensaje que pareciese convincente y lo envió a su destinatario esperando que esta lo recibiera y leyera, y sobre todo hiciera exactamente lo que éste decía.

—Muy bien, Jasper, muy bien… —se felicitó internamente y suspirando fuertemente con satisfacción salió del cuarto rumbo al dormitorio de su hija, para que ambos pudieran desayunar con _mamá _en su cumpleaños.

/E.P/

Para Bella, la voz de los niños que en ese momento le estaban entonando el "Cumpleaños feliz" era —para ella— más hermoso y seguro muy similar a lo que sería un coro de ángeles en el cielo. Cuando la canción acabó, todos estallaron en un aplauso y fue motivo de una profunda emoción y un entrañable agradecimiento a esos pequeños que recién hacía meses atrás la acaban de conocer, pero que la querían y la apreciaban muchísimo.

Enseguida se abalanzaron a ella y entregaron los regalos que le habían llevado, además de disfrutar con ellos y algunos de sus padres, de un trozo de pastel y un refresco. Allí se quedó con los niños hasta cerca de las tres de la tarde, para después compartir con un grupo de maestros que también celebraría con ella.

—¿Y qué más celebraciones te esperan para hoy, eh? —preguntó su amigo Sam sentado junto a ella.

—No mucho. Una cena con mi marido por la noche, quizás vayan mis padres y mi hermana a casa a saludarme, pero nada más. Es día de trabajo y soy mala trasnochando, sobre todo cuando al día siguiente debo madrugar —reconoció ella.

—Pues podríamos aprovechar de salir por ahí a por un trago al menos, ¿no? —se inmiscuyó Jacob que estaba sentado frente a Bella en la mesa que habían preparado para ella.

—¡Oh, no! Lo lamento, pero después debo preparar unas cosas para la clase de mañana y estoy comprometida con mi marido. Vendrá por mí a eso de las siete.

—Es una lástima… —susurró Jacob mirándola intensamente y haciendo que la cumpleañera se sonrojara. Él siempre decía o hacías cosas que a Bella, más que nada la inquietaban, no sintiéndose cómoda con eso. Jacob siempre la abordaba con algo más de familiaridad y eso no le gustaba.

—¿Pero de verdad no habrá celebraciones? —preguntó otra de las maestras que se encontraba allí. Ella les explicó que sus amigas y su hermana haría una especie de fiesta ese fin de semana y que estaría encantada de que todos fueran, les dijo extendiéndoles la invitación a los ocho colegas que estaban celebrando con ella.

—¿Qué sabes de Rosalie? No se ha visto desde el lunes… —le preguntó ella luego a su compañero de mesa. Sam la miró y suspiró.

—Está con licencia médica.

—¿Está enferma? —Preguntó algo preocupada; su amigo negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, ha tenido problemas en su casa, con su marido… ya sabes… —dijo, alzándose de hombros.

—¡Oh, qué mal! —se lamentó Bella, entendiendo lo que Sam quería decirle. Ella pensaba que definitivamente una mujer como Rosalie no merecía pasar por sufrimientos como la infidelidad. En verdad lo que Bella pensaba, es que ninguna mujer merecía pasar por eso y fugazmente pensó en su suerte, en la suerte de tener un marido que la amara.

Con ese sentimiento de tranquilidad continuó hablando animadamente con sus colegas para momentos más tarde enfrascarse junto a su ayudante en los trabajos para la clase del día siguiente, hasta el momento en que su marido fuera por ella.

Cuestión que no llegó a ocurrir.

Jasper se excusó en su trabajo para poder tener la tarde libre y hacer lo que tenía planeado. Su reencuentro con Alice y la celebración del cumpleaños con su mujer. Ambas cosas lo tenían impaciente, sobre todo la primera.

Miraba el reloj con impaciencia, esperando que Alice siguiera las instrucciones que él le envió a su celular, haciéndose pasar por Bella. Era la única manera que ella llegaría a él.

_"Alice, esta tarde estaré sola, ¿por qué no vienes a las cuatro y compartimos un tiempo a solas? Y no está permitido decir que no, así que te espero. Es mi cumpleaños, así que ven a celebrarlo conmigo. Te espero…"_

Alice, tan confiada como era, cuando leyó el mensaje esa mañana el que se supone era de su hermana, sonrió y ni siquiera envió una respuesta al celular de Bella, sólo se propuso hacer lo que le pedía, o lo que suponía su hermana le pedía, por lo que a las cuatro de la tarde, llegó a casa de Bella. Se sintió tranquila cuando no vio el auto de Jasper aparcado afuera, así que pensó que en verdad tendría tiempo a solas con ella.

Cuando tocó el timbre, Irina que cuidaba a la niña abrió enseguida, sorprendida de que ella estuviera allí.

—¿Y Bella?

— ¡Oh! Ella no ha llegado aún, pero…

En ese momento, Jasper apareció con su sonrisa socarrona y triunfadora en sus labios, haciendo que el cuerpo de Alice se estremeciera para luego helarse por completo.

—¡Cuñadita! Qué bueno que hayas venido —exclamó, acercándose a ella y abrazándola, aunque ella no respondió a su abrazo. Irina, que estaba allí como espectadora, le pareció extraño la reacción y el comportamiento de Alice, a quien a penas y conocía por fotos que Bella le mostró hacía unos días.

—Irina, puedes retirarte, Alice y yo nos encargaremos de Beth y esperaremos a Bella, ¿verdad cuñadita? —preguntó, sujetándola con fuerza por los hombros. Alice miraba fijo y ni siquiera confirmó lo dicho por Jasper— Hasta mañana entonces, Irina —sentenció Jasper, dejando a la joven allí parada y arrastrando a Alice por un brazo hacia el segundo piso.

Irina no se quedó tranquila y sospechó enseguida de aquella escena, haciendo lo que su instinto le ordenó hacer. Quedarse.

Sigilosamente siguió los pasos del hombre y la mujer, que hace un rato desaparecieron y se dispuso a estar atenta a lo que pasara, aunque pareciera que estuviera chismoseando. La niña estaba dormida en su cunita, por lo que podría despreocuparse por un rato de ella.

—¡Dios, Alice, había anhelado tanto volver a verte! —exclamó Jasper, arrastrando a Alice hasta su cuarto matrimonial, cerrando la puerta con su pie, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de de la chica, que estaba tenso hasta el dolor.

—Jasper, déjame ir… Bella…

—No, ella no estará aquí hasta las siete, así que tenemos tiempo a solas para nuestros asuntos…

Ella reaccionó por fin y se removió para apartarse de los brazos de Jasper —¡Yo no tengo asuntos contigo, así que déjame en paz!

—¡No me mientas, Alice! Tus ojos te delatan, te delataron cuando me viste entrar en la sala. Estabas tan ansiosa de verme como yo a ti…

—¡Eso no es cierto!

Jasper miró con intensidad a los oscuros ojos de Alice, tomó su pálido rostro entre sus fuertes manos y la obligó a que la mirara —Dime que no deseabas verme, por muy malo y retorcida que esa idea te parezca. Dime que no me extrañaste estando lejos, que no pensabas en mí, que no te afectaba mi recuerdo… dímelo mirándome a los ojos y juro que te dejo en paz. Te lo juro… — susurró eso último, haciéndola temblar.

Y es que por mucho que se odiara, Alice no podía negar que él tenía razón. A veces, muy seguido, pensaba en Jasper añorándolo y teniéndolo ahí tan cerca de ella; su cuerpo se estremeció, su boca se secó, sentía que sus piernas dejarían de sostenerla en cualquier momento…

Los pecaminosos deseos de acariciar su rostro, pasar sus dedos por la rubia cabellera de él, besarlo mucho aunque sea una vez, una maldita vez, dejarse llevar por sus insanos sentimientos y deseos comenzaron a nublar su razón.

Y eso fue lo que Jasper logró percibir, así que sin perder más tiempo, atrapó su boca con la suya y la besó con propiedad, sintiendo el triunfo y la euforia recorrerle las venas pues ella se estaba dejando llevar, respondiendo a su beso como él deseó que lo hiciera. Se sintió en el mismísimo cielo cuando ella arrastró sus manos por su cuello y su nuca, arañándolo allí con sus dedos, excitándolo con ese toque como nadie.

Alice ya estaba perdida en el estallido que en su interior detonó cuando este, la besaba y la tocaba de esa forma tan pecaminosa. Cuando apretaba su cuerpo fornido y duro al de ella. Cuando su lengua exploraba y luchaba con la suya.

Él, sin perder más tiempo, caminó a tientas hasta su cama matrimonial y se dejó caer con ella allí, no dejando nunca su boca ni su toque, para evitar que protestara e intentara alejarse. Así mismo, bajando sus labios por su níveo cuello, desabotonó su chaqueta y su blanca blusa, dejando entrever su hermoso sujetador blanco de encaje.

—¡Dios, he deseado tanto verte así, rendida a mi…! —Susurró sobre su piel, mientras sus manos apartaban la copa de su sujetador y los acaparaba con su boca, haciendo que ella arqueara su cuerpo y gimiera con fuerza. Poco a poco una de las manos de Jasper se deslizó hasta el broche del pantalón negro que ella traía y lo soltó sin dificultas, hurgando enseguida con su mano hasta el empapado centro de su feminidad, masajeándolo con ímpetu.

Alice sentía su sangre caliente deslizarse a toda velocidad por sus venas, percibía un zumbido en sus oídos que se hacía más potente a la vez que Jasper hacía vibrar su cuerpo con sus caricias y sus besos tan perfectos para ella. Estaba obnubilada por la pasión que ese hombre que hace años deseaba, que no pensó en lo que hacía, en lo fácil que había caído ante él, en lo que sería de ella y su conciencia en el futuro. Nada ocupaba su mente en ese momento fuera de Jasper.

Ni siquiera supo cuando quitó el pantalón y sus bragas, ni menos cuando él deslizó los suyos hasta los tobillos, arremetiendo dentro de ella sin previo aviso. Alice soltó un grito ronco y gimió como una loca, mientras Jasper con destreza la elevaba poco a poco, jadeando en su cuello, mordiendo, besando sus labios, estrujándola por la cintura, mientras ella se sujetaba a sus hombros con vehemencia.

Fuera de la habitación, Irina escuchaba impactada e incrédula lo que adentro se estaba gestando. No era necesario para ella abrir la puerta y mirar.

—Piensa Irina, piensa…

La mujer que ayudaba a Bella con los quehaceres de la pequeña Mary Elizabeth, mientras oía los sonidos propios de un encuentro sexual, meditaba en si debía hacer oídos sordos o no.

La decisión la tomó en milésimas de segundos.

No.

No debía hacer oídos sordos, y por muy bizarro y cruel que fuera, debía hacer que la mismísima Bella fuera testigo de lo que su amado esposo era capaz de hacer. Después de pasar ella misma por la infidelidad de su pareja, su madre y su hermana, el destapar a los desgraciados que engañaban a sus mujeres, se había convertido en una especie de cruzada para ella, terminando de convencerse.

Caminó rápidamente hasta el cuarto de la niña y sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Buscó el número de Bella y lo marcó sin titubear. Cuatro tonos tuvo que esperar para que respondiera:

—¿Irina?¿Está todo bien en casa? —preguntó Bella de inmediato con premura. Se supone que Irina sólo la llamaría a su celular por emergencia o cuestiones importantes.

—Bella, debe venir cuanto antes a casa…

—¡¿Le pasó algo a la niña?! ¡Dime mujer por Dios!

—La niña está dormida, ella está bien. Sólo venga ahora, se lo ruego…

—¿Sucede algo con Jasper? —preguntó con su voz llena de ansias por saber.

_"Oh, Dios…"_ —Algo así… algo así. Coja un taxi enseguida y vengase cuanto antes, por favor….

—Voy para allá —respondió, y colgó.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas de la mesa de trabajo, dispuesta a salir corriendo rumbo a su casa, la idea de que a Jasper le haya pasado algo malo la ponía nerviosa. "Quizás tuvo un accidente o algo así…" pensaba, corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela, en donde se cruzó con Sam.

—¡Oye, oye, qué tienes, a dónde vas con tanto apuro!

—Necesito un taxi para llegar a casa cuanto antes, al parecer algo le pasó a Jasper…

—Aquí no conseguirás nunca un taxi, mujer. Vamos, yo te llevo

Ella no dudó en acceder a su ofrecimiento —Gracias Sam.

De camino a casa le marcó al móvil de su esposo infinidad de veces, pero este sonaba apagado. Apretó el aparato en su pecho y rogó que nada malo le hubiese pasado a su amor.

Por suerte para ella, Sam se hizo el desentendido con varias señales de tránsito como signos "Pare" y llegó en quince minutos a su destino.

—Avísame más tarde cómo va todo, Bella

—Gracias —agradeció sin más y se bajó del coche, corriendo hacia su casa. Abrió con un incontrolable temblor la puerta, sintiendo un extraño dolor, un presentimiento inquietante incomodándole en el pecho, como confirmando que algo malo pasaba.

Cuando entró, se encontró con Irina en el recibidor esperando por ella.

—¡¿Dónde está?!

— Bella, escúcheme por favor… esto lo hice por su bien…

—¿Irina?

—Su esposo está en su recamara.

—¡Dios! —Corrió escalera arriba y caminó con rapidez por el pequeño pasillo hasta el dormitorio matrimonial, pero un grito ahogado detuvo sus pasos. Llevó una mano hasta su pecho cuando oyó claramente los gemidos femeninos mezclarse con unos que ella conocía muy bien, los gemidos de Jasper.

Con el llanto a flor de piel, lentamente retomó la caminata hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio; llevó su mano temblorosa hasta el pomo de la puerta y cerró los ojos rezando en silencio para que todo eso que oía, fuese producto de su imaginación. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta y entró, presencio la imagen más grotesca y desgarradora frente a ella.

Como dos conejos follando, encontró a su marido montado sobre su hermana Alice, empujando dentro de su cuerpo con vigor, ambos semidesnudos, tendidos sobre su cama.

Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo y sintió que se helaba de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, para enseguida dar paso a la más potente de la rabia, como nunca antes la sintió. Sin dejar de mirar la escena, extendió a tientas su mano derecha hasta la mesita que reposaba a su lado, sobre la cual había una caja de madera y un retrato familiar. Agarró la caja y sin miramiento, la lanzó sobre los dos personajes frente a ella, en tanto soltaba un grito venido directamente desde el dolor de su pecho.

La caja cayó sobre la espalda de Jasper con un golpe doloroso para él. Pero el dolor que él sintió, no se comparaba al dolor con el que Bella los observaba, respirando pesado y derramando lagrimas que quemaban sus mejillas.

—¡Fuera de aquí, asquerosos de mierda! ¡Largo, fuera! —gritó, agarrando ahora el marco de fotografía, que dio en la cien de Alice, quien en segundos volvió a pisar tierra firme. Miró a su hermana con vergüenza y enseguida su llanto brotó de su pecho, mientras Jasper salía de su cuerpo, incorporándose, subiéndose su ropa y caminando hacia su mujer.

—Bella… esto… esto no es lo que parece…

—¡¿Crees que soy estúpida?! —gritó, roja de la ira.

Hizo ademán de caminar hacia ella —Bella…

—¡No te me acerques! —Inquirió amenazante, alzando una mano hacia él— Me das asco…. Ambos me dan asco…

Alice se levantó y cubrió las partes de su cuerpo que estaban expuestas para explicarse —Bella —susurró. La aludida la miró con odio, como jamás antes lo había hecho, y eso desmoronó a Alice, quien comenzó a sollozar con fuerza y descontrol.

—Ahora entiendo todo —su voz era ronca y peligrosamente calmada— ahora entiendo la aprehensión de Jasper porque Alice se quedara en Suecia con otro… claro, no podría follar con ella… —agregó eso último con un toque de fría ironía.

—Nunca antes… —iba a comenzar a disculparse Alice, pero Bella ni siquiera dio tiempo para terminar la frase.

—Por eso estabas tan ansiosa de regresar, ¿verdad, Alice?

—Déjame explicarte, Bella —lloriqueó Alice un ruego, que de nuevo Bella ignoro. Se secó las lágrimas con violencia, enderezó su columna y los miró a ambos, alternadamente.

—Entraré al cuarto de mi hija, y cuando salga no los quiero ver aquí, a ninguno de los dos. Nunca más…

—¡Pero Bella, tenemos que hablar! —exclamó Jasper, peinando con desespero su cabellera rubia hacia atrás una y otra vez.

—¡Se largan a follar a un motel, lejos de aquí! Yo no los volveré a interrumpir… —dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto con el corazón roto en mil pedazos.

Entró al pacífico cuarto de su hija, quien ajena a todo dormía dulcemente. Cerrando la puerta con cerrojo, dejó caer su bolso y caminó hasta la blanca cunita de Beth, a quien miró por segundos y al instante otra vez su llanto detonó. Se apartó, cubriendo su boca para acallar sus gimoteos y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la gruesa alfombra del dormitorio.

Nunca, ni en el peor, ni más cruel de sus sueños, ella siquiera imaginó vivir algo así. Mucho menos en el día de su cumpleaños. Sentía tanta rabia, dolor, decepción, fundiéndose en una maraña de sentimientos, quemándole el pecho hasta el sufrimiento. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan estúpida y ciega? ¿Cómo no se percató antes? En fracción de segundos recordó la pasada conversación de su madre, cuando le advirtió aquello, haciendo ella oídos sordos a las insensatas palabras de ella.

Gateó hasta donde había caído su bolso y rebuscó adentro su teléfono móvil. Pulsó el botón de llamado cuando dio con el contacto que buscaba y esperó a que respondiera.

—¡¿Bella?!

—Mamá… —lloró ella, sin sostener sus gemidos de dolor.

—¡¿Hija, nena?! ¡Dios, Bella, qué va mal!

—Ven mamá… te necesito… —susurró, no pudiendo decir nada más. Renée no esperó más y corrió hasta el coche para ir rumbo al socorro de su hija.

Mientras tanto, Bella lloraba sin poder detenerse, agarrándose el cabello, arrugando en su pecho la blusa de seda verde que irónicamente su hermana le había traído de regalo.

Allí se quedó llorando y lamentando su suerte, hasta que no supo cuánto tiempo después la manilla de la puerta hizo ademán de girar. Tres golpes suaves la hicieron alzar la vista con alerta, hasta que oyó la voz de su madre, llena de preocupación al otro lado de la puerta. Se levantó y corrió a abrirle, para al instante que la vio, echarse a llorar sobre sus brazos.

—Ya hija, ya mi niña; mamá está aquí… —susurró en su oído, mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad. Ni siquiera preguntó qué había ocurrido, dio con los hechos cuando vio a Alice llorando afuera de la casa y a Jasper increpándole algo. Ambos la miraron y ella, sin decir palabra, entró a la casa, siendo recibida por Irina, quien no quiso marcharse sino hasta estar segura que Bella estaría en buenas manos.

—Me lo dijiste, mamá… soy tan estúpida… tan estúpida…

—Ya hija, no te atormentes más… llora, desahógate, que yo estoy aquí para sostenerte. Siempre estaré a tu lado, hijita —dijo, acercándola hasta un sofá de dos cuerpos que allí había donde se sentó aun con ella llorando entre sus brazos, por un largo, largo rato.


	11. Chapter 11

**Uf! No sé cómo agradecerles su compañía para conmigo a través de esta locura. A todas las que pasean por aquí les mando un abrazo fuerte y mil gracias por darse el tiempo de leer. ¡Gracias!**

**¿Han pensado en algún método de tortura para Jasper? ¡Pues háganme saber, ¿sí?!**

**Como siempre, mil gracias mi sexy "señora" beta Gaby Madriz por hermosear este capítulo. **

**¡Que disfruten este capítulo!**

**(Pueden encontrarme como Cata_lina_lina en twitter y Catalina Lina en Facebook)**

* * *

**11. Quebrado.**

_"Aunque tuvo todo a su favor un tiempo atrás, se le vio partir una mañana,_

_con la vida rota en mil pedazos y además, otro corazón que palpitaba…"_

**_~En Paralelo~_**

Aún, todo era tan irreal, incluso para ella que como si en vez de haberlo vivido por sí misma, lo hubiera visto en una película o alguna telenovela. Pero aquello no había sido un largometraje ni una historia de ficción. Eso había sido la dura y cruda realidad.

Hace tres días, ella encontró a _su_ marido follando sobre _su_ cama con _su_ hermana, en _su_ casa, en el día de _su_ cumpleaños.

Así de cruel era la vida.

Y tremendamente estúpida se sentía ella, después que no reparó en las constantes señales que pasaban claramente frente a sus ojos.

Su perfecta vida se había venido abajo, desmoronándose sobre ella, dejándola derrotada, mal herida y con deseos de morir. Pero no se podía dar ese lujo; estaba su hija, su mayor amor, su mayor preocupación, tu tesoro y la razón que tenía para vivir.

Su única razón.

Ahora, guarecida en su antigua habitación en la casa de sus padres; lloraba en silencio y meditaba sobre todo, después que pasaran tres días. Era sábado y precisamente en ese día celebraría una feliz fiesta de cumpleaños con sus seres queridos. Pero no, ahí estaba, recordando lo que fue el día que su mundo se desmoronó por completo.

La misma noche en que se desato todo ese conflicto, Jasper había intentado regresar a la casa a suplicarle a Bella que lo perdonase por ese momento de _sin razón_ que lo nubló, incluso culpando a Alice de haberle seducido. Bella sintió una vez más como los trozos de su corazón que aún quedaban dentro de ella, se rompían con las palabras de Jasper:

—¡Quiero que te largues, quiero que saques todas tus malditas cosas de mi casa y te vayas para siempre! —gritó Bella con voz en cuello. Su cara estaba roja de furia, la vena de su cuello palpitaba y sobresalía por la tensión y su pecho subía y bajaba fuertemente costándole incluso respirar.

Jasper caminó hacia ella y se atrevió a amenazarle —¡Eres mi mujer, y esta es mi casa, así que no puedes echarme!

—¡Pues bien, me largo con mi hija!

—Es mi hija también…

—¿Y ahora recuerdas eso? —dijo Bella entre fuertes sollozos, antes de correr escaleras arriba y encerrase en el cuarto matrimonial para empacar sus cosas.

Mala idea, pues parada allí, la escena se hizo viva una vez más en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que su estómago se revolvía y debía correr hasta el baño en hincarse sobre el inodoro a vomitar, pues todo eso le inspiraba asco y repulsión. Después de reponerse, se levantó y oyó suaves golpes en la puerta.

—¿Hija, nena?

Rápidamente abrió e hizo que su madre quien cargaba a su pequeña hija entrara. Enseguida trancó la puerta y se apresuró a decir, mientras entraba en el closet:

—Por favor, llama a papá y dile que nos venga a buscar. Esta noche no me quedo aquí, me largo con mi hija…

—¿Te vas a casa, conmigo?

Bella cerró los ojos en inspiró profundamente, antes de seguir metiendo su ropa en una de las maletas —No puedo. No si ella está allí también.

—No está. Tu padre me llamó exigiendo saber qué pasaba. Alice llegó hecha un mar de lágrimas y cuando Charlie le preguntó, ella simplemente le dijo que lo había arruinado todo, que no era digna de ser tu hermana, ni su hija y que se tenía que ir. No le dio más explicaciones; Tu padre está desesperado… no sabe qué pasa con Alice ni dónde está…

Bella detuvo su tarea de guardar ropa y pasó la mano por su cabello, jalándolo un poco —¡Dios!

—Él ya viene para acá…

—¿Le contaste?

—A grandes rasgos, sí, lo hice, y está endemoniadamente enojado.

Y no era para menos.

Charlie se acababa de enterar por teléfono que Jasper le había sido infiel a Bella, con Alice. Sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría de rabia contra el mal nacido de su yerno y que de verlo por ahí, seguro le partiría la cara en dos.

Y fue lo que sucedió.

Cuando llegó a casa de Bella, se encontró con la puerta de la casa entreabierta, por lo que entró sin anunciarse. En la sala se encontró a un nervioso Jasper que caminaba de un lado a otro con una copa de licor en una mano y en la otra, el teléfono que mantenía pegado en su oreja. No le escuchó entrar, pues estaba concentrado en comunicarse con Alice, quien insistía en seguir inubicable, con su móvil apagado. Por eso, cuando vio a Charlie con el gesto contraído y furioso, supo que las cosas para él, no vendrían bien.

El padre de Bella dio tres zancadas hasta él, agarró las solapas y golpeó con su puño el rostro de Jasper, primero en uno de sus ojos y luego en su mandíbula, dejando uno de sus dientes a punto de caerse.

—Charlie… por favor…

—Estas encabezando mi lista negra, Jasper —dijo con la mandíbula tensa, sujetándolo aun por las solapas, con su rostro muy cerca del de Jasper— Y no es que odie a mucha gente, y la verdad no lo hago, pero ahora quiero que sepas que odio a alguien, y ese alguien eres tú, mal nacido, hijo de puta —y otro golpe sin previo aviso, esta vez apartándolo un poco de su cuerpo para que su rodilla golpeara allí, justo en sus genitales, cayendo Jasper al suelo, a punto de soltar lágrimas del dolor.

—Si mi hija y mi nieta no estuvieran ahora aquí, tú serías mi prioridad… pero lo son ellas, así que agradece que no te dejo inconsciente… —dijo esto último, inconmovible, mirándolo como se retorcía del dolor.

Charlie dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras. Al entrar al pasillo del segundo piso, gritó el nombre de Bella, y la puerta del cuarto se abrió. La mayor de sus hijas corrió a sus brazos y lloró allí un buen rato hasta que sintió que su padre la tomaba entre sus brazos y la bajaba por la escalera, rumbo a la salida de la casa. No permitiría que se quedara ni un segundo más allí. Renée le seguía con la bebita en brazos, quien por suerte, sólo había despertado para beber su leche y se había vuelto a dormir. Charlie dejó a ambas mujeres en el coche y volvió a entrar a la casa para regresar en cosa de minutos con la maleta de su hija.

Se metió al carro e hizo el camino de regreso a casa en silencio.

—¿Bella? —Charlie entró al dormitorio de Bella con una bandeja con comida, haciéndola regresar a la realidad. Bella miró a su padre con gesto de súplica y disculpa, mientras sacudía la cabeza. De verdad sentía que nada podía tragar, ningún tipo de alimento. Desde hace tres días que no podía.

—No tengo hambre…

—Hazlo por tu hija que te necesita sana, y por la cordura de tu pobre viejo que no sabe qué mas hacer para ayudarte… —dijo Charlie, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, para acercarse a su hija y refugiarla en sus brazos. Ella soltó un fuerte suspiro y se dejó acoger allí en esos brazos que la inundaban de calor.

—Lo siento papá…

—La verdad, no sé por qué me estás pidiendo disculpas. Nada de lo que ocurrió es tu culpa. Ahora, debes dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarte en tu futuro, en el futuro de la niña —susurró, mientras la mecía y acariciaba su cabello.

—No estoy preparada —admitió Bella, bajando su cabeza, mientras jugueteaba con el cubrecama.

Charlie suspiró fuertemente— Hija, no le des el gusto de verte así, derrotada y maltraída. Eres una mujer fuerte, valiente, independiente, podrás sobreponerte a esto.

— ¿Crees que… crees que debo darle la oportunidad a él para que…?

— ¡No! —La rotunda negativa hizo sobresaltar a Bella— ese tipo no te valoró, no te quiere, es cruel, pero es la verdad. Eres joven, mi vida, y la vida puede tener algo mejor preparado para ti…

—No quiero nada más… yo solo quiero estar tranquila… en paz, no quiero que nadie más me haga daño… nunca más —lloriqueó, escondiendo su rostro contraído en el pecho protector de su padre.

—Y así será, nena, pero ya debes ponerte de pie y afrontar la vida. Nada malo has hecho, debes seguir adelante.

—Me duele toda esta situación, papá… —lloró ella, presionando su mano sobre su pecho. Charlie besó fuertemente la cabeza de su hija.

—Lo sé, y eso me duele también a mi… haría lo que sea para que no sufrieras, hija. Sé que han herido tus sentimientos de mujer, pero podrás sobreponerte, lo harás, lo sé.

—Gracias papá… — susurró, descansando en silencio junto a Charlie.

/E.P/

Mientras Renée y Charlie jugaban con la niña en el jardín de la casa, aprovechando aquel domingo de septiembre, bajo el débil calor del sol. Bella los observaba acompañada de sus amigas Tanya y Victoria, quienes a penas se enteraron, no dejaron de preguntar por ella. Habían querido ir hasta la casa para estar con ella, pero Bella había pedido no ver a nadie.

—Lo sabía… sabía que ese malnacido te haría sufrir… —recriminó Victoria, apuñando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Victoria, no es el momento de las recriminaciones… —rebatió Tanya.

—Victoria tiene razón —admitió Bella débilmente— todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, menos yo. Me lo merezco…

—¡No digas idioteces, Bella! —exclamó Victoria en dirección a su amiga. Tanya, con un tono más conciliador acotó:

—Bella, no hagas eso, por favor.

—Lo siento, yo sólo…. No sé…—admitió, sacudiendo su cabeza. La confusión era palpable en Bella, y no era para menos. Todo seguía siendo irreal para ella.

Tras un momento de silencio, Tanya preguntó —Uhm… ¿volverás al trabajo?

—No lo sé…

—¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! Bella, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Tus niños de la escuela ayudarán a distraerte, además, debes seguir con tu vida adelante. Tú puedes hacerlo, no le des en el gusto a ese, hundiéndote en la mierda.

—¡Maldición, Victoria! —Exclamó Bella hacia Victoria con dolor— Ponte en mi lugar. Mi marido, el hombre se supone me amaba, en verdad no lo hacía. Rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos… mi vida se vino abajo —dijo, temblándole la voz.

Victoria la miró y negó con la cabeza y respondió a Bella con algo más de calma —Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo; te conozco y sé que puedes salir adelante. No te quiero ver así, odio verte así, me hiere porque te quiero… sólo… sólo inténtalo.

Bella miró a su amiga, parpadeando, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño por los hombros —Gracias Victoria.

Enseguida hizo lo mismo con Tanya, quien lloraba en silencio, pues compartía lo que Victoria había dicho.

Y allí, contemplando a su hija disfrutar de la tarde con sus abuelos meditó en la idea de regresar a la escuela. Quizás su amiga Victoria llevaba razón. Quizás el amor de sus niños era lo que necesitaba.

Al lunes siguiente, se reincorporó a sus actividades como profesora, después de dejarle un mensaje a Rosalie la noche anterior, quien no dudó un momento en prestarle toda la ayuda necesaria. Por eso, cuando Bella fue hasta su oficina una media hora antes que las clases comenzaran, Rosalie lo primero que hizo fue levantarse y abrazarla. Después de todo, ella también sabía lo que significaba ser engañada.

—Creo que la mejor decisión, ha sido regresar a tu trabajo. Será lo mejor, y tendrás todo nuestro apoyo.

—Gracias Rosalie.

—¿Sabes? Creo que una, tiene que darse el tiempo de encerrarse en su cuarto a oscuras y llorar hasta creer que las lágrimas se han acabado, pero después de eso, inspirar y expirar con fuerza y seguir adelante. Creo que este es tu momento de seguir adelante, y dejar todo lo malo atrás.

—Es lo que intento.

—Ahora… ¿ya has pensado en el divorcio?

Bella tragó grueso, y nerviosamente estiró una y otra vez las arrugas imaginarias sobre su falda gris de tubo. Ni por un momento, después de todo lo que pasó, pensó en el divorcio. Sintió temblores en su cuerpo y una especie de sudor frio sobre su frente.

—¿Bella?

—Perdone… —dijo, carraspeando y secando su frente— No… no… no sé… no he pensado en eso.

—Bella, creo que no tienes que darte, ni siquiera tiempo de pensarlo. Él no se merece que lo pienses…

—¿Usted lo pensó? ¿Pensó en el divorcio cuando supo que su marido la engañaba? —preguntó Bella, como si las palabras salieran de su boca con vida propia, sin ella preverlo, por lo que luego que soltó las preguntas, y vio la cara contrariada de Rosalie, tapó su boca y la miró con ojos de perdón.

Rosalie se enderezó en su silla e hizo frente a las preguntas de Bella —Lo pensé, y estoy en eso, pero mi caso es… diferente. El engaño de mi marido fue hace un tiempo atrás… no lo excuso por ello, estoy muy dolida, pero… es diferente.

De cualquier modo, Rosalie le había pedido un tiempo a Emmett, pidiéndole que durmiera incluso en otro cuarto. Su orgullo de mujer estaba herido, pese a que él le juró que eso había sido hace tiempo, cuando ella incluso estaba descuidando su relación con él.

—Perdona, yo no debí…

—Prefiero que me pregunten directamente a oír chismes de pasillo, que es lo que ha pasado desde que volví.

—Lo siento.

—Bella, déjame ayudarte, por favor; tenemos que hablar con un abogado que te ayude con los trámites. Seguro tendrás pelea con _ese, _así que tendremos que buscar a expertos en litigios de divorcios que te ayuden…

—Un momento, Rosalie —dijo Bella, deteniendo a su jefa— Te agradezco que me ofrezcas ayuda, pero contratar un abogado con esas características no estaría dentro de mi alcance económico.

—De eso ni te preocupes, yo me encargo —extendió sus largos brazos sobre el escritorio hasta asir las heladas manos de Bella y apretarlas— ¿Me dejarás ayudarte? Es importante que sepas que este es el paso que debes dar, para cerrar ese capítulo, ¿Por qué no piensas perdonarlo, verdad?

—No… —susurró, bajando su cabeza, con el dolor martillándole el corazón.

—Muy bien, yo me encargo del abogado y de concretar una cita con él lo antes posible, ¿sí?

—Yo… uhm…

—No, nada de preocuparse. Ahora, ve a inundarte del amor de los chicos, que te han extrañado mucho y déjate querer por ellos. Lo necesitas.

—Muchas, muchas gracias Rosalie. Yo no sé cómo pagarte eso…

—Mi pago será verte bien, levantada y siguiendo adelante con tu vida.

Bella la miró y alzó la comisura de sus labios levemente, asintiendo hacia ella en forma de agradecimiento.

Se levantó y salió rumbo a la sala, donde añoraba reencontrarse con sus niños. De camino fue interceptada por dos fuertes brazos que desde atrás la tomaron por los hombros, alcanzando su paso con facilidad.

—Te extrañaba, Bella.

—Jacob…

—Me alegro que hayas regresado… y bueno, quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo para lo que necesites.

Ella sólo asintió hacia Jacob y pensó para sí:_ "Vaya, qué rápido corren las noticias…". _Continuó caminando, sin poder escabullirse de los brazos de Jacob.

—… y me alegra saber que ahora tengo una oportunidad contigo —agregó Jacob con voz jocosa, deteniendo Bella su caminar en seco. Agitó sus hombros para soltarse de su incomodo agarre y mirar de frente a él.

—Me parece que tu comentario ha sido desubicado —reprochó seriamente, haciendo que Jacob tragara fuertemente, un poco arrepentido de sus palabras. Cuando iba a disculparse, ella lo interrumpió y agregó— Te agradecería que no te acercaras a mí por otra cosa que no sea trabajo. No somos amigos, así que por favor, no te tomes atribuciones que no te he dado. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy retrasada —se irguió, le dio la espalda al anonadado Jacob y caminó rumbo a su aula de clases.

Cuando llegó, una oleada de risueños niños se abalanzó sobre ella, queriendo llegar a abrazarla para demostrarle lo mucho que la habían extrañado. Bella sintió sus ojos escocerle y deseó multiplicar sus brazos para poder alcanzar a cada pequeño con ellos. Así que decidió repartir sus abrazos de uno en uno, diciéndole que ella también los había extrañado mucho.

Sin duda, Bella sabía que esos niños serían para ella, una gran ayuda para sanar.

/E.P/

Jasper apretó su móvil con fuerza entre sus manos y lo arrojó sobre la cama. Respiraba pesado, estaba furioso porque nada había salido como había pensado. Finalmente, Alice se había dejado vencer en sus brazos, pero ese mismo día, la había perdido y de paso había perdido a su mujer.

Cómo fue tan estúpido de no corroborar que la _maldita_ de Irina los dejara solos antes de iniciar su reencuentro con Alice.

_"Todo se jodió por su culpa_"

En un acto sin pensar, pasó sus manos sobre su cara y el dolor de los golpes que dejó Charlie sobre su rostro lo resintió. El viejo pegaba duro, eso ahora a Jasper no le quedaba duda. Pero no le importaba.

Volvió a tomar el móvil que cayó hace un instante sobre su cama y volvió a marcar, hasta que la operadora por enésima vez lo mandó al buzón de mensaje:

—¡Maldita sea, Alice! ¡Contesta el maldito teléfono! —Se tranquilizó un poco y agregó ahora con voz sedosa— Bebé, te necesito y sé que tú a mí también, no me apartes ahora…

Dejó el mensaje y colgó. Volvió a marcar otro número y fue desviado también al buzón de voz. Volvió a dejar un mensaje:

—Bella… mi amor, sólo dame la oportunidad de hablar… me arrastraré a tus pies, nena. Sólo déjame verte… encontrémonos, te lo suplico. Eres todo para mí, Bella —con voz de cordero dijo esas palabras y colgó, esperando que la sensibilidad de Bella se removiera y lograra perdonarlo.

Suspiró y dejó caer nuevamente su teléfono, dirigiéndose luego al baño de la recamara, que hasta hace unos cuantos días ocupaba con Bella, a quien juró volver a tener allí. A como diera lugar.

**~En Paralelo~**

Pese a todo lo que había pasado, Edward no sabía con certeza por qué, pero podía respirar con tranquilidad, aunque con Lauren las cosas estaban un poco "delicadas", pero él necesitaba de tiempo para asimilar su confesión. La situación con su hermano Emmett era otra cosa, él en ningún momento desde aquel domingo, se intentó comunicar con él para hablar. Edward, ahora pensando un poco en frío, le hubiese dado la oportunidad. Después de todo, él no podía hacerse el ofendido inocente, pues él también había sido infiel, pero jamás hubiese pensado traicionar a su hermano.

Por eso, aquella mañana, decidió, mientras se observaba al espejo, rasurarse la barba y retomar su entrenamiento en el gimnasio. Siempre dedicó al menos tres veces por semana para estar dos horas ejercitándose, y pensó que ese era el momento de retomar ese hábito.

Dejaría de fumar —un poco, al menos lo intentaría— y dedicaría más tiempo a su hija Grace. También recordaría a diario a su hermosa Lizzie, de quien el dolor de su muerte seguía haciendo mella en su corazón, pero por su pequeña guerrera, era capaz de soportarlo, la recordaría con amor, sonreiría por los tiempos felices con ella, con la esperanza de que algún día, en algún lugar, se volverían a encontrar.

Dos horas de gimnasio, corriendo por la cinta, levantando un poco de pesas, entre otros ejercicios, para luego ir hasta su oficina y finiquitar sus asuntos.

—¡Vaya! Has dejado ir al hombre de las cavernas —exclamó Tatianne, entrando a la oficina de Edward, haciendo mención a su corte de barba. Él la miró y sonrió con ironía.

—Qué se te ofrece tan temprano, Tatianne. Estoy ocupado.

—Discúlpeme usted, abogado Cullen —respondió ella, teatralmente, sentándose frente a él. —Te veo mejor…

—Me siento mejor —asintió Edward— pesé a enterarme de que Lauren me engañó…

—Creo que eso lo sabías

—Lo sabía, pero no con quién. ¿Podrías imaginar que Emmett fuese amante de Lauren? No pude evitar encararlo, incluso lo golpeé… con tan mala suerte que de paso Rosalie se enteró…

—Oh…—exclamó quedadamente, bajando su rostro.

Edward achicó sus ojos y escrutó a Tatianne —¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no te sorprende? ¿Lo suponías?

—Bueno… —dijo, rascando su cabeza suavemente, hablando con inseguridad— Uno siempre hace suposiciones…

—¿Qué sucede, Tatianne? —preguntó él a su amiga, a quien conocía muy bien. Sabía que algo escondía.

Tatianne alzó la vista hacia él y tragó saliva antes de reconocer —Digamos… digamos que ya lo sabía…

—¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó con incredulidad— Eso no es posible, me lo hubieras dicho… somos amigos…

—Edward, lo supe hace muy poco, el día que Lauren y tú firmaron los papeles del divorcio. Ese día tomamos un café y salió el tema de conversación y ella me lo confió…

—¡¿Y te quedaste en silencio?! ¡Maldita sea, Tatianne, yo nunca te hubiese escondido algo como eso!

—Me enteré hace poco, te lo dije, y Lauren dijo que ocurrió hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Eso no es excusa. Eres mi amiga —dolido, reprochó a su compañera.

—Lo siento, Edward…

—Vale... —dijo en respuesta, mirando hacia su laptop— Ahora por favor, si no tienes nada de trabajo que comentarme, te ruego me dejes solo. Tengo un montón de pendientes.

—Edward… por favor.

—Tatianne, en verdad, estoy ocupado.

—Lo siento —susurró, levantándose de la silla, y caminando con actitud de derrota hasta la puerta. Cuando estuvo fuera, Edward bufó sonoramente y pasó su mano repetidamente por su cara y su cabello, desordenándolo cada vez más. Eso era lo que había faltado; que su mejor amiga le escondiera lo que sabía.

Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, soltando la corbata azul a juego con su camisa blanca con delgadas líneas del mismo tono. Decidió no torturarse más con ello y continuar trabajando.

Al paso de la mañana, una de las secretarias llamó a su teléfono, indicándole que Rosalie necesitaba hablar con él.

_"¡Diablos!"_ protestó para sí e informó a la mujer que pasara la llamada.

—Qué tal Rosalie.

—Hola Edward, cómo va todo.

Edward se tomó unos segundos para evaluar la voz de su cuñada, la que sonaba tranquila y serena. Pensó que quizás las cosas entre Emmett y ella no habían terminado tan mal como él lo pensó.

—Todo bien aquí. Dime qué se te ofrece.

—Necesito hablar contigo… es sobre un tema profesional…

—¿Perdona?

—Necesito tus servicios de abogado para un divorcio…

Edward se levantó de su asiento como resorte, y se giró sobre sus talones para mirar por la ventana que se extendía detrás de su escritorio, desde el techo hasta el piso.

Eso no se lo esperaba —Ey, Rosalie, piensa mejor las cosas, habla con Emmett antes de tomar una decisión…

—¡Oye! Cálmate, Edward y no me estés dando ideas, —detuvo ella la palabras de su cuñado, antes que él siguiera diciendo cosas que ella ni había pensado en hacer— tus servicios de abogado no son para mí.

—Oh —dijo y soltó el aire de sus pulmones, sin darse cuenta que hasta ese momento lo había retenido allí— Bien, eso me deja más tranquilo…

—Podría haber sido tu venganza contra Emmett.

—Rosalie, puedo estar muy dolido con él, furioso incluso, pero no para pensar en venganza. Es mi hermano.

—Entiendo. Entonces, ¿puedes pasar por mi oficina cuando vengas por Grace?

—Claro, claro. Allí estaré.

Cuando colgó la llamada, se dejó caer en su sofá de cuero negro y se echó hacia atrás sobre él. Se relajó un poco y pensó en lo que Rosalie le solicitó. Hizo varios casos de divorcio, —importantes casos de divorcio— los que ganó todos, pero no estaba de ánimos para eso. Quizás le recomendaría a Rosalie a alguno de sus colegas, pues pensar en tomarlo incluso, le daba algo de pereza. De cualquier forma, vería de qué se trataba y le diría a James, a Garrett o a Benjamín que tomaran el caso por él. Tenía un montón de pendientes y casos bastante más complejos que atender y sobre los que debía concentrarse.

Y eso fue lo que hizo hasta que llegó el momento de levantarse e ir por su hija al colegio, dándose cuenta, otra vez, que había pasado por alto el almuerzo. Había solucionado varios pendientes por lo que su mañana resultó bastante productiva.

Cuando llegó al colegio, los niños aun no habían salido de su jornada escolar por lo que se dirigió enseguida a la oficina de Rosalie, teniendo alrededor de quince minutos para hablar con ella, antes que Grace saliera.

—Rosalie —saludó al entrar a la oficina de su cuñada, quien lo recibió con un abrazo. Las demostraciones de afecto entre ambos no eran habituales, por lo que le fue muy extraño recibir ese abrazo.

—¿Estás bien, Edward? —Preguntó, mientras le indicaba el sofá modular blanco para que se sentara.

—Estoy bien. Tú cómo estas.

—Creo que mejor.

—¿Sería inapropiado preguntarte por cómo están las cosas con Emmett?

—Le he pedido un poco de espacio —flexionó su cuello para relajarlo, suspiró y continuó— Casi le rompí un par de masetas en la cabeza, tenía demasiada cólera. Me explicó el contexto que se dio todo. Las cosas en ese tiempo no estaban bien entre nosotros, yo estaba distante, y preocupada por otras cosas… y bueno, Lauren…

—Rosalie, —le detuvo Edward— déjalo ahí. Por ahora no creo querer oír sobre el tema, y desearía que Lauren me hablara de ello cuando yo estuviera listo para escucharlo.

—¿Y hablarás con Emmett?

—En su momento —cruzó el tobillo de su pierna derecha sobre su rodilla izquierda y pasó la mano varias veces por su cabello —Saber que mi hermano y mi esposa me traicionaron… es algo que no supero. El engaño de Lauren era algo que tenía asumido y sobre lo que no podía ni puedo objetar, pues también la engañé… pero con mi hermano —dijo, negando con la cabeza.

—Te entiendo.

Edward suspiró para enseguida cambiar el tema —Bueno, dime lo que nos convoca…

—Sí, bueno, es sobre un caso de divorcio que quisiera que llevaras.

—Oye, creo que Benjamín es especialista en litigios de divorcios, él bien podría tomar su caso y…

—¡No, Edward! Confío en ti para esto.

Edward abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, echándose un poco hacia atrás por la vehemencia en las palabras de Rosalie —Está bien, dime de qué se trata.

—Es para Isabella Swan.

El abogado frunció sus cejas —¿Isabella Swan, la maestra de Grace?

—La misma. Digamos que su matrimonio se fue al carajo en un día y quiere acabar con los lazos que la unen a ese tipo.

—Oh… bien, yo supongo que no hay problema.

—Hay otro asunto, sobre los costos de tus servicios, quiero que tomes su caso y que le digas que no se preocupe por el precio. Invéntale algo, cualquier cosa de esas que ustedes hacen…

—Pro bono.

—Sí, tal cual. De cualquier forma recibirás tu paga, pero yo me encargaré de eso.

—Uhm… está bien.

—¿Podrías hablar justo ahora con ella para coordinar?

—Supongo que si… —asintió, rascando su nuca, extrañado.

—¡Bien! —Se levantó enérgicamente —Iré por ella y les dejaré hablar aquí a solas, mientras yo me encargo de Grace.

—Bien…

—Y Edward, por favor, sé delicado; ella lo está pasando realmente mal…

—Haré lo que pueda.

—Gracias.

La rubia cuñada de Edward salió de la oficina en busca de Isabella, mientras un extrañado abogado se quedaba allí en espera. No se imaginó nunca que le tocaría abogar por la maestra de su hija, ni mucho menos que Rosalie se lo pediría como un favor personal, como si se tratase de su mejor amiga.

_"Seguro Rosalie emprendió una especie de cruzada con su maestra estrella…"_estaba pensando en eso, mientras observaba una fotografía de sus sobrinas recién nacidas, cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente. La maestra asomó la cabezay susurró un "Con su permiso" hacia Edward, quien se levantó del sofá, asintiendo en su dirección.

Le echó un vistazo rápido y general a la maestra, y se percató de lo que su cuñada le había dicho. Poco quedaba de la vivaz y alegre profesora que él conoció hace un tiempo atrás. Además, las ojeras que se dejaban notar bajo sus ojos hacían que la palidez de su rostro resaltara aún más, y la postura encorvada de su columna la hacía parecer enferma.

—Abogado —saludó ella, apenas mirándole a la cara.

—Maestra, por favor, siéntese —ofreció Edward, con el temor de que esa mujer en cualquier momento se vendría abajo.

Hubo un diminuto momento de silencio antes que Edward carraspeara y dijera —Rosalie me comentó que necesitaba un abogado para su divorcio.

Ella apenas asintió, con su rostro mirando hacia sus rodillas en todo momento —Ella me dijo que podría conseguir a alguno, pero jamás me imaginé que se refiriera a usted. Por favor, no se sienta obligado a aceptar mi caso porque ella se lo pidió, sé que usted tiene casos más importante y…

—Señora Withlock…

—Swan —alzó su rostro y rectificó denotando un poco de rabia en su voz.

—Señora Swan, ya decidí tomar el caso. De cualquier forma, si no lo hiciera, mi hija no me perdonaría que no ayudara a su maestra favorita.

Ella torció su boca en una sonrisa y asintió despacio —Muchas gracias, abogado.

—Ahora, hay asuntos que debemos tratar con algo más de tiempo; —abrió su chaqueta azul marino y del bolsillo interno, sacó una tarjeta de presentación, que extendió hacia la cabizbaja maestra— allí están mis teléfonos y la dirección del bufete en donde trabajo. Por favor, visíteme mañana por la tarde para hablar con calma.

Bella volvió a asentir, mientras miraba la tarjeta que tenía en sus manos. Enseguida alzó la vista hacia el abogado y lo miró a los ojos con agradecimiento. Antes que pudiese decir algo, Edward tuvo que tragar grueso, pues la imagen de mujer dolida frente a él lo estremeció. Se veía desvalida, sola y con un dolor que reflejaba en sus ahora opacos ojos marrones.

—¿Necesita que lleve algún documento?

—Lo habitual: licencia de matrimonio, documentos de activos que puedan haber comprado durante este tiempo. Si tienen hijos, sus fichas de nacimiento y cosas como esas. Durante la marcha del proceso le diré con exactitud qué más necesito.

—Uhm… y sobre sus honorarios, pues yo podría pagarle…

—Trabajo pro bono.

— Abogado, no me sentiría bien si no tuviese que pagarle…

—Isabella, eso ya está decidido. Por favor, no insista. De momento, creo que es todo, mi hija me espera y yo supongo que usted quieres descansar —dijo él, levantándose, seguido por ella.

—Le reitero mis agradecimientos, Sr. Cullen —admitió ella, extendiendo su mano hacia el abogado, quien no dudó en tomar de regreso.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda para ayudarle, Isabella.

—Se lo agradezco —dijo, soltándose y saliendo de la oficina.

A Edward le pasaron cosas extrañas. La figura desmejorada de la maestra Isabella lo conmovió. Sintió que esa mujer estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, y mujeres como esas merecían, al menos, su respeto y su ayuda. Además, sentía que debía retribuirle la asistencia que ella le prestó a su hija hace poco tiempo atrás.

Hija que entró como vendaval a la oficina, corriendo directo a sus brazos, seguida por su tía Rosalie, quien cerró la puerta de la habitación tras ella.

—¡Papi, papi, la maestra regresó! Ya no está más enferma…

—Ya lo sé, estás contenta por eso, ¿no?

—Sí, mucho. La extrañaba… la quiero mucho, ¿sabes…?

Esas palabras de su hija fueron la confirmación de que ayudar a la maestra Isabella Swan, era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer.

Después de despedirse de Rose, salió con su hija sobre sus hombros, mientras ella le contaba lo mucho que aprendió ese día y de los deberes que tenía que hacer para el día siguiente.

/E.P/

—¿Él sabe que usted presentará una demanda de divorcio?

—No, no lo sabe.

Isabella Swan estaba sentada frente a él —el día y la hora señalada— mientras este revisaba documentos y hacía preguntas certeras y en tono muy profesional. Eso al parecer la convenció cuando este le preguntó del motivo por el cual ella quería comenzar con los trámites.

—No me ama, y por lo visto no me respeta siquiera, de eso me di cuenta cuando lo encontré follando con mi hermana en nuestra cama…

La crudeza de las palabras de Bella hizo que sintiera un retorcijón en su estómago. Esa historia la encontraba un tanto parecida a la suya propia, pero desechó las comparaciones y se concentró en el caso como profesional que era.

—Bien, redactaré un borrador de la demanda, que usted leerá antes de enviar la notificación a su… al señor Whitlock con sus petitorios…

—No quiero nada de él.

Edward alzó la vista y vio a una orgullosa y erguida maestra Swan, quien al parecer se negaba a recibir nada de quien dentro de poco sería su ex marido. Aquella no era una postura extraña, era más bien algo muy común.

—Señora, entiendo, o creo entender lo que me dice, pero no es un favor que él le hace, es un deber que él debe cumplir, sobre todo cuando hay una hija pequeña de por medio. Será lo justo, lo que la ley sugiere en estos casos.

—Está bien…

—Creo que de momento es todo. Tengo lo que necesito para comenzar a trabajar. Dentro de unos días recibirá mi llamado y por favor, cualquier duda hágamela saber de inmediato.

—Muchas gracias abogado.

Esa tarde se quedó echándole un vistazo a los documentos que la Sra. Swan, había traído. Al parecer, pocos bienes habían sido comprados durante el matrimonio, por lo que la división de ello sería algo fácil de resolver sobre todo cuando se habían casado sin separación de bienes.

En una carpeta adjunta, venían varios documentos que acreditaban, que al parecer, la maestra Swan se había sometido a un montón de tratamientos de fertilidad, bastante costosos por lo demás. Los dejaría pendiente de leer.

Siguió revisando los papeles y se detuvo en el certificado de nacimiento de la única hija del matrimonio: Mary Elizabeth Whitlock.

Edward no pudo evitar detener su vista por más de un segundo nombre de la niña. Continuó leyendo los datos de la pequeña y cuando pasó sus ojos por la fecha y hora de nacimiento, dio un respingo que lo hizo soltar el papel sobre el escritorio.

La pequeña hija de Isabella y Jasper Whitlock había nacido exactamente el día y a la hora que su hija había fallecido.

Ocho de abril, a las ocho cuarenta y uno de la noche.

_ "Dios… qué es esta... coincidencia" _exclamó en su cabeza, tapando la boca con su mano como seña de su asombro y desconcierto.

Leyó con mayor atención los datos de la pequeña Mary Elizabeth, por si encontraba algo más. En su corazón, sintió un deseo poderoso de levantarse de su silla y salir corriendo hasta el domicilio de la maestra para encontrarse cara a cara con esa niña, y ver si todo se trataba de una simple coincidencia.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Esas cosas pasaban… Pero, Dios, le era tan difícil retener su impulso. Sentía la ilusión de que al ver a esa niña, tendría a su Lizzie de regreso y eso lo hizo sentirse ansioso y exaltado. No se había dado cuenta que su respiración estaba siendo pesada y que en una de sus manos arrugaba uno de los documentos que la maestra había llevado.

—¡Dios! Edward, cálmate —se reprendió, levantándose hacia la ventana, mientras sacaba un cigarro de la cajetilla que guardaba en su bolsillo. Pasaría por alto la prohibición de no fumar dentro de las oficinas, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba.

¿Por qué justo ahora, que se sentía algo más tranquilo, después de todo lo que le había tocado vivir, aparecía esto a confundirle? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Pasar por alto el detalle del que acababa de percatarse? ¿Averiguar el motivo?

—¡Edward Cullen, qué haces con ese cigarro encendido aquí adentro!

Al exagerado llamado de atención de su padre, Edward volteó su cuerpo hacia la puerta y se volvió a girar hacia la ventana.

—Lo siento.

El patriarca caminó hasta él y quitó el cigarro de sus manos, no pudiendo evitar la tentación de darle una aspirada al cilindro de tabaco.

—Te puedo dar uno…

—Claro, como si no conocieras a tu madre. Seguro tendré que dar explicaciones cuando sienta el aroma de cigarro en mi ropa.

—Cúlpame —ofreció Edward sin más.

—Gracias —le dijo, devolviéndole el cigarrillo— ¿Va todo bien? Te noto preocupado.

—Todo bien… sólo estoy un poco cansado —dijo, decidiendo no comentar lo que acababa de descubrir.

—Pues, para que descanses, ve a casa a comer esta noche con nosotros. Tu madre te extraña…

—Querrá hablar del asunto de Emmett y yo, la verdad no estoy con ganas de eso. Al menos no todavía.

—No pongas excusas. Simplemente si no quieres hablar de eso, díselo y ella respetará tu decisión. Ella te extraña mucho hijo…

—Está bien, iré a verla esta noche.

—¡Estará feliz de verte! Ahora te dejo, salí de mi oficina siguiendo el aroma a tabaco…

—Lo siento.

Carlisle apretó el hombro de su hijo y caminó hacia la salida. Ir de visita a casa de su madre lo distraería para no salir corriendo a casa de la maestra Swan y conocer a la pequeña niña.

Al menos de momento lo entretendría. ¿Pero qué haría mañana para detener sus ansias?

Apagó el cigarro en un cenicero escondido tras un masetero y caminó de regreso a su escritorio a enfrentarse —de nuevo— a los documentos de la profesora Isabella Swan y ver qué más coincidencias encontraría con su vida.


	12. Chapter 12

**Una vez más, super agradecida por vuestra compañía, por las que hace tiempo me acompañan, por las nuevas que se van integrando a hacerme compañía en este loco camino... ¡Gracias miles!**

**Mil gracias como siempre a mi sexy "señora" beta Gaby Madriz por hermosear este capítulo. **

**¡A disfrutar el capítulo!**

**(Pueden encontrarme como Cata_lina_lina en twitter y Catalina Lina en Facebook)**

* * *

**12. Acción y reacción.**

_"…Que sienta lo que siento, al tiempo le da igual,_

_Maldigo este tormento, que no me quiere soltar…"_

**_~En Paralelo~_**

Seth Clearwather es un brillante estudiante de Derecho que llegó a hacer su pasantía a la firma que preside Carlisle Cullen, quien lo puso bajo la disposición de su hijo Edward, para que sirviera de ayudante en sus casos y aprendiera de él.

Digamos que a Edward no le cayó muy bien este mandato de su padre, pero con el pasar de los día, se dio cuenta que el muchacho era muy perspicaz y le era de mucha ayuda.

—¡Estoy para servirle, abogado! —respondió el servicial Seth, después que Edward lo felicitara por dar con un par de detalles escondidos para presentar como pruebas contra una empresa multinacional que estaba siendo demandada por abusos laborales.

El muchacho de tez morena, siempre estaba atento a lo que Edward le enseñaba. Lo observaba con total concentración cuando interactuaba con sus clientes, deseando que en un futuro él pudiese ser tan profesional y exitoso como lo era su _abogado guía._

—Hay que informarle a la contraparte que no aceptamos las disposiciones y avisarles a nuestros clientes lo que acabamos de encontrar para el caso.

—Enseguida —dijo Seth, levantándose de la mesa. Se detuvo antes de hacer lo que Edward le solicitó— Uhm… señor, sobre su escritorio hay unas carpetas sobre el caso de un divorcio, que parece sencillo…

—¡Diablos! —exclamó Edward, pasándose los dedos por el cabello. Había dejado a un lado el caso de la maestra Swan, después que aquella noche se encontrara con la _perturbable_ —para él— existencia de la pequeña hija de la maestra, que no dejó de recordarle a su Lizzie, por todas las _coincidencias_ entre ambas.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo con la redacción de la demanda? Vi que tomó notas de algunas cosas, podría guiarme por eso…

—Muy bien, Seth, trabaja en ello mientras yo me concentro en este caso —dijo, poniendo la palma de sus manos sobre los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa, con los que habían trabajado recién.

—¡A sus órdenes, jefe! — respondió, cuadrándose al más puro estilo militar, para luego salir de la oficina por su café _Mocca_. Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza, volviéndose a concentrar en los documentos. Pero antes que eso pudiera suceder, un golpe leve sonó, abriéndose la puerta enseguida.

La abogada Tatianne Emerson, se asomó y pidió permiso antes de entrar, respondiendo Edward con un asentimiento de cabeza. Eso no pasaba con regularidad, pues ella simplemente entraba, pero las cosas entre ella y su viejo amigo aun estaban algo _delicadas._

—Me encontré con Seth y me dijo que habían encontrado algo…

—Sí, así es.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—No de momento.

Ella asintió lentamente, mordiéndose el labio, ante las secas respuestas de Edward. Hasta que no pudo más:

—¡Por Dios, Edward, hasta cuando me castigarás con tu indiferencia! —exclamó, caminando hasta él. Él la miró entornando sus verdes ojos

—No te estoy castigando, ni que fuera tu padre…

—¡Sabes de lo que hablo! —Tiró de una silla junto a Edward y se sentó sobre esta— Lauren me habló de su affaire con Emmett el día que se divorciaron. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, te juro que no lo habría callado, pero decirlo ahora, ¿qué caso tenía? ¡Jamás pensé que te enterarías! Al menos no todavía.

Edward la observó tranquilo y en silencio mientras ella le explicaba su difícil postura de estar entre ambos, no inclinándose hacia ningún lado.

—¡Maldición, Edward, también quise molerle las bolas a Emmett cuando Lauren me lo dijo! Y de paso, arrancarle el pelo a Lauren…

—Vale, vale —dijo él, deteniéndole— Te entiendo. Me extralimité contigo, lo siento, pero me superó. No tienes la culpa de nada, comprendo tu posición.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó con suavidad, ladeando su cabeza y mirando a su amigo con ojitos de corderito — ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?

Edward torció su boca, mordiéndose la sonrisa que le provocaba ver a su amiga así, esforzándose por ser dulce —Está todo bien, Tatianne, no estoy enojado. Ahora déjame trabajar.

—¡Diablos, Edward! —Dijo, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él por los hombros para abrazarle — Mal genio y todo, pero te extrañaba amigo…

— Bien, Tatianne —dijo él, dando golpecitos en la espalda de su amiga y habló con sarcasmo — Me harás llorar con tus muestras de cariño, así que suéltame, ¿sí?

Tatianne se apartó, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios —¿Aceptarías una invitación a almorzar, para sellar tu perdón? —preguntó, llevándose las manos al pecho.

—Lo que sea para que me dejes trabajar en paz, mujer.

Ella rodó los ojos y se levantó de un salto —A medio día paso por ti.

Y fue lo que hizo. Sabía que su amigo Edward saltaba su horario de almuerzo y eso a ella le preocupaba. Lo llevó a un restaurante que estaba a dos cuadras del edificio de la firma, por lo que caminaron hasta allí, ella cogida del brazo de su amigo. Al llegar, los ubicaron en una mesa y enseguida pidieron su orden al camarero.

—Presumo que no has hablado con Emmett después de que fuiste a su casa a golpearlo.

—¡¿Cómo te enteraste?!

—Rosalie llamó a Lauren para pedirle explicaciones y Lauren a su vez me llamó para contarme.

—Vaya…

—Sabes que eso ocurrió hace algún tiempo, que según Lauren, fue sin importancia.

—Sin importancia… —repitió él con ironía, bufando— Se metió con mi hermano, Tatianne, y dicho sea de paso, dejó de amarme hace mucho… y por otro lado Emmett, siempre criticándome…

—Lo siento, Edward. Jamás pensé que eso podía pasar. Pero debes dejarlo pasar, lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero es complicado. Le fui infiel a Lauren, pero después que entre ella y yo ya no pasara nada… sé que no es excusa, lo sé, pero…. —le costaba encontrar las palabras— siento que viví en una mentira. Creo que mi familia se sujetó por mis niñas, y después de lo de Lizzie… todo se vino abajo… —concluyó, cerrando los ojos y percibiendo el dolor vivo dentro de su pecho con la sola mención de su Lizzie.

Tatianne extendió las manos sobre la mesa, logrando alcanzar las de Edward que sujetaban con fuerza la servilleta de lino.

—Nada puedo decirte para consolar tu solo por la partida de Elizabeth, porque seguro no las hay, pero te aseguro que vendrá el momento de tu vida en que encuentres estabilidad. Te mereces amar y ser amado, Edward…

—Detente, Tatianne —dijo, poniendo ahora su mano libre sobre las níveas manos de su amiga que aun se posaban sobre la suya— No sé si habrá alguien más en el futuro; probablemente no. En este momento, no estoy pensando en eso, no es una prioridad ahora ni será una prioridad en el futuro.

—¡Oh, Edward! ¿Te vas a convertir en monje? ¿Serás un e_unuco_? —preguntó esto último, alzando una de sus cejas con un brillo malévolo. Él entornó los ojos hacia ella, por dentro agradecido que lo alejara de sus recuerdos oscuros.

—Siempre hay alguien a quien le pueda pagar para que me haga el favor…

—¡Asqueroso! —exclamó ella, escandalizada, apartándose, y lanzándole su servilleta.

En un ambiente distendido, que era lo que Edward necesitaba, ambos amigos almorzaron hasta e hicieron sobremesa hasta más allá de las tres de la tarde, cuando se percataron de cómo pasó la hora entre charlas livianas.

Cuando el abogado Cullen regresó a su despacho, el solícito Seth trabajaba frente a su laptop con la propuesta que se ofreció redactar para Edward. Estaba emocionado, pues en la práctica era la primera que formulaba y sería revisada y aprobada —ojalá— por el titular.

—Dime por favor que no te quedaste aquí sin tener tu almuerzo, Seth.

—No puedo trabajar sin alimento en el estómago, abogado —dijo, sin dejar de mover sus dedos sobre el teclado. Edward asintió y caminó hasta su escritorio para proseguir con su trabajo. Al sentarse, miró el retrato de Grace y se lamentó no poder verla ese día. Trabajaría hasta cerca de las nueve con ese caso que lo traía ocupado, por lo que vería a su hija hasta el día siguiente. Le dedicaría la tarde completa, y procuraría llevarla a algún lugar divertido antes de ir con ella a casa a revisar sus deberes de escuela.

Cuatro horas más tarde, Seth se levantó definitivamente de la mesa y con sus laptop entre las manos se acercó hasta Edward para enseñarle lo que había hecho.

—¿Ya lo tienes? —preguntó Edward.

—Es un caso de divorcio, nada complejo. Creo que todo lo que debe estar cubierto está expuesto aquí —dijo alzándose de hombros y poniendo la laptop frente a Edward.

El abogado no demoró en leer las ocho páginas que exponían claramente la demanda de divorcio y las peticiones que debería hacer la señora Swan, incluidos la custodia completa de la niña, Mary Elizabeth, nombre que no estaba escrito en el documento, pero que Edward recordaba muy bien.

—¡Excelente, Seth! Muy bien, ahora, saca una copia de todos los papeles que la Sra. Swan dejó aquí e imprime esto. Se lo enseñaré hoy mismo y mañana le haremos las correcciones para enviarle la notificación al Sr. Withlock.

—Enseguida, Sr. Cullen.

El joven muchacho pasó por la mesa y agarró la carpeta con los papeles de Isabella Swan, corriendo hasta la sala de fotocopias.

Finalmente Edward encontró el pretexto para dejarse caer en la casa de la Sra. Swan. Le mostraría los documentos y de paso, si tenía suerte, conocería al fin a la pequeña Elizabeth.

/E.P/

El abogado Edward Cullen apartó el coche fuera de una casa de material de color blanca. Nada ostentosa, muy por el contrario, algo sencillo y en un buen barrio residencial. Llegó allí por la dirección que la maestra dejó especificada en los documentos, como su residencia temporal. Según lo que Edward recordó, esa era la casa de sus padres.

Salió del coche con una carpeta negra entre las manos y caminó con seguridad hasta la puerta, en donde tocó el timbre y esperó. Un minuto después, oyó que el llanto de un niño se hacía cada vez más audible para él, hasta que la puerta se abrió y lo primero que vio fue la contrita cara de la maestra Swan con su hija, desconsolada llorando en sus brazos.

—¿Abogado? —preguntó ella con extrañeza, mientras mecía a su hija para tratar de callarla.

—Lo siento si no vine en buen momento. Quizás debí haber llamado primero…

—Pase, por favor… y perdone —dijo, indicándole a la niña, quien no había dejado de llorar.

Edward entró tras de ella hasta la sala en donde habían esparcidos una serie de adminículos para bebes. Bella limpió el sofá lleno de juguetes para que el abogado se sentara, pero antes que él lo hiciera, su preocupación de padre lo hizo preguntar:

—¿Qué tiene la niña?

— No lo sé —dijo, rozando la frente de su bebita con sus labios— ha estado de mal genio, no ha dormido mucho y creo que tiene algo de fiebre… —respondió con preocupación, con la voz algo quebrada, quizás en el límite del llanto.

—¿Tiene casi seis meses, no? —preguntó Edward, dejando la carpeta sobre la mesa, para acercarse a la madre y su inconsolable pero hermosa niña.

—Sí. La iba a llevar hasta el hospital. Mis padres salieron y se han llevado el coche, iba a llamar a un taxi…

Edward asintió despacio, y sin pensarlo hizo algo que en su momento vio hacer a su padre cuando Lizzie tenía más o menos la misma edad y lloraba también por algo que ni él ni Lauren supieron descifrar. Con el temor de que la madre lo recriminara, Edward alzó su mano y metió dentro de la boca de la niña su dedo índice, acariciando lentamente las encías de la niña.

Milagrosamente Mary Elizabeth detuvo su llanto.

Edward sentía la presión de la niña sobre su dedo, como si buscara allí su alivio. Y es que eso es lo que el abogado le había proporcionado. Alivio para sus sufrientes encías que se preparaban para dejar asomar a sus primeros dientes.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Las encías? —preguntó con real asombro la madre.

—Al parecer —respondió Edward, divertido, sin poder esconder su sonrisa mientras observaba a la niña.

Si fue allí buscando a la viva imagen de su hija muerta, pues no la halló. Pero si encontró a una dulce bebé que de cualquier forma le recordó a sus hijas.

—El pediatra me dijo que pasaría, pero con todo esto… yo…

—Suele pasar, maestra —dijo Edward, sin quitar sus dedo de la boca de la niña — ¿Tiene algún mordillo o algo frío que pueda aliviarle?

—Sí, por supuesto. También tengo una crema…

—Vaya por ellos, yo me encargo de esta señorita —ofreció su brazo desocupado para que Bella sin dudarlo, pudiera a su hija al cuidado de su abogado, mientras ella iba por lo necesario para su hijita.

Con la niña en brazos se acercó al sofá y se sentó, inundándose de su aroma tan característico y que a él le era tan familiar, mientras la niña seguía en la degustación de su dedo, y lo observaba. Él jamás dejó de sonreírle y ella respondió de igual manera, balbuceando alguna cosa que a Edward le hizo reír.

—Eres una preciosa y coqueta niña —le dijo a lo que ella respondió con otro balbuceo.

La madre de Mary estuvo de regreso en la sala con un mordedor de silicona y una tubo de una crema para aliviar el dolor, que el pediatra le recetó la última vez que estuvo con su hija en su consulta.

—Bien, Beth, puedes devolverle el dedo al bogado —le dijo a la niña enseñándole el mordelón. Edward hizo ademán de quitar el dedo, y cuando lo hizo, Bella rápidamente puso el mordelón en su boca, causando al parecer el alivio de la niña.

—Disculpe, ¿llamó usted Beth a la niña?

—Sí —asintió la madre, tomando a la niña de regreso en sus brazos— Nadie la llama por su primer nombre, todos le dicen Beth por Elizabeth. Mi hermana le dio ese apodo —dijo eso último en voz baja, como si le incomodara recordarlo.

—Ya veo… es una niña hermosa —reconoció él, sin titubear cuando acercó sus dedos hasta la cabellera de la niña, acariciándola con cuidado, mientras Bella la mecía y la niña de a poco iba cerrando sus ojitos.

—Es mi vida —susurró Bella contemplando a su hija entre sus brazos. Levantó luego sus ojos hasta el abogado y alzó diminutamente la comisura de sus labios— Muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi hija…

—Tengo algo de experiencia, a mí también me pasó en su momento —reconoció él. Suspiró luego y se acercó hasta la mesita alcanzando la carpeta— No quiero demorarla más. Vine porque aquí está el prospecto de la demanda de divorcio y lo que solicita. Si la aprueba, la firmaremos y enviaremos la notificación a la otra parte para comenzar con el proceso.

Bella rascó su frente y enseguida tomó la carpeta en su mano libre. La abrió y pasó con rapidez los ojos por el escrito, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Edward intuyó que ese sería un proceso doloroso para ella y que por lo tanto, él tendría que ser considerado con ella.

—Tómese si tiempo para leerlo. Vaya a mi despacho cuando lo haya leído, y si tiene dudas me las consulta, no hay problema.

—Iré a su despacho entonces, y perdone si tuvo que venir hasta mi casa…

—No fue molestia; me alegra haber ayudado —asintió, levantándose luego— cuando esté lista vaya a verme.

—No sé cómo agradecerle, abogado. Aun no puedo creer que tomara el caso sin cobrar… me sentiría mejor si dejara que le pagara sus honorarios…

—No, no, no insista señora. Le di mis razones de por qué lo estoy haciendo, además por ley debo tomar casos pro bono, y que mejor que ayudarla a usted.

—Muchas gracias.

—Me retiro entonces —dijo extendiendo su mano hasta su clienta, la que esta tomó a modo de despedida mientras se levantaba con su hija en brazos. Cuando se soltó, sonrió y acarició la cabecita de la niña que yacía dormida— Nos vemos pronto.

—Buenas noches y gracias. Lo acompaño.

—No, no por favor. Usted, tiene otras cosas entre manos — dijo él, sonriendo en dirección a Beth. Bella la miró y sonrió de regreso, asintiendo.

Después de eso, el abogado salió de casa de la maestra Isabella Swan con su pecho lleno de satisfacción. ¿Satisfacción por haber hecho una buena obra? ¿Por haber conocido a la niña? Como sea, se subió a su auto, le dio al contacto, puso música y se dirigió a su apartamento con la intención de dejarse caer en el sofá, fumarse un cigarro mientras bebía una cerveza, mientras meditaba en todo lo que había sido su día.

**~En Paralelo~**

De sorpresa, Hilda había llegado esa tarde, hasta la casa de sus padres para visitar a su nieta. No hizo mención alguna de Jasper ni mucho menos de lo que había ocurrido, su actitud era de altivez como siempre lo fue, no habiendo rastro de vergüenza por su hijo.

A Bella no le parecía extraña esa actitud en la mujer, evaluando que su hijo era igual a ella. En primera instancia quiso enrostrarle lo buen marido que era su hijito, pero se tragó las palabras. Ya no tenía caso discutir sobre eso, cuando entre sus manos literalmente estaba la demanda de divorcio que la noche anterior el mismísimo abogado llevó hasta su casa para que ella leyera y analizara.

Mientras veía a su hija jugar con los regalos que Hilda había llevado para ella, no pudo evitar recordar lo que fue leer la dichosa demanda. Lo doloroso que fue darse cuenta y ver concretamente que su familia —la que ella ilusionada construyó— estaba deshecha.

Mientras leyó esa noche los documentos, no pudo evitar llorar de pena y rabia, sintiendo su corazón quebrado por dentro arder de dolor. Quiso hacer pedazos los papeles y olvidarse de todo, pero recordaba que aquello era la manera de poner fin a esa etapa de su vida, sabiendo que lo mejor que esa relación había dejado, era a su hija quien dormía aliviada después de padecer los dolores de la dentición y que paradójicamente su abogado ayudó a aliviar.

La exclamación de su Mary la trajo al presente. La abuela la estaba tratando de tomar entre sus brazos pero la niña no se dejaba.

—Te estás comportando como una niñita malcriada…

—Ha estado mañosa en estos días —se excusó Bella por el comportamiento reacio de la niña, extendiendo sus brazos hasta la pequeña, quien al parecer, no dudó ni dos segundos en refugiarse en su madre.

—Supongo que la has llevado a sus controles como es debido —preguntó la ex suegra con un deje de reproche en su voz.

Bella inspiró profundamente, tragándose una vez más las palabrotas que deseaba lanzarle a la vieja esa. Así que sólo respondió con un "Por supuesto".

—Bueno, es la hora de su comida, luego la llevaré a dormir… —indicó la madre, señalando entre líneas a la visita que ya era hora que se retirara.

—Supongo que me dejarás visitar a mi nieta —dijo la mujer, levantándose del sofá, mientras estiraba su falda azul.

—No veo por qué se lo impediría…—respondió Bella, apretando a su hija contra su pecho.

—Vendré entonces en un par de días —dijo sin más, tomando su cartera negra y saliendo de la sala sin siquiera una palabra de despedida.

Quizás qué excusa le dio Jasper sobre lo ocurrido y por supuesto, ella le encontraría la razón a su _hijito_, eximiéndolo de responsabilidades. Dejó ir el amargo recuerdo con la salida de su ex suegra y caminó hasta la cocina, en donde se encontraban sus padres.

—¿Se fue la vieja? —Preguntó Charlie, recibiendo un codazo de reproche por parte de Renée, así que rectifico con ironía —¿Se fue la dama?

Bella negó con su cabeza, divertida por su padre —Ya se fue, pero dijo que volvería.

—¿Y no te dijo nada… sobre… Jasper? —preguntó Renée, titubeante. Bella frunció su entrecejo y negó con la cabeza, sin articular más respuesta. No dijo nada sobre lo mucho que le dolía que Jasper no preguntara por ella ni por su hija, que era lo que más le hería. Al parecer, eran parte de su pasado, concluyó con dolor, dando media vuelta para salir de la cocina y caminar hasta el segundo piso, directo a su cuarto, donde se hallaba junto a su cama la cunita de su hija. Antes de dejarla allí, le dio su biberón mientras la arrullaba y sentía que sus lágrimas se dejaban caer de sus ojos, mojando la cabecita de su hija.

_"Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte"_ se repetía como mantra, pero el dolor era fuerte y a momentos se quebraba, deseando dejarlo todo y enrollarse sobre su cama a llorar. Pero no podía hacerlo, y lo sabía. Así que se permitió seguir llorando allí en silencio.

Renée llegó hasta la habitación de su hija, cuando esta ya le había dado su mamila a la bebé y ya dormida, la estaba dejando sobre su cuna. Se acercó y acarició el cabello de su nieta con suavidad y luego se giró hasta su hija, quien tenía sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto. Se acercó en silencio a ella y se sentó a su lado, sobre la cama. Cogió sus manos y las apretó levemente, esa fue la señal para que su hija pudiese desahogarse con ella.

—Ni siquiera pidió preguntar por su hija… —lloraba Bella— Durante todos estos días no ha hecho ni siquiera una llamada para preguntar por ella. Entiendo que su amor por mi se acabara… pero Mary es su hija… —bajó aun más la cabeza, soltando su llanto de dolor y decepción.

—Será él, quien se perderá de la dicha de ver crecer a su hija. Algún día lo lamentará.

— No lo creo…

—Hija ¿recuerdas lo que te dije una vez? ¿Cuando no tenías esperanzas de ser madre, porque nada funcionaba? —Bella a penas la miró y no respondió, así que su madre continuó — Te dije que quizás estabas tratando de torcerle la mano al destino. Quizás un hijo con Jasper no eran los preceptos de Dios para ti…

—¿Ahora es mi culpa? —preguntó Bella con dolor en su voz.

—No cielo. Sólo digo que a algunas personas se les limita de ser o hacer algo, pues no están capacitadas para ello. Probablemente Jasper no era el padre ideal para tus hijos

—Yo lo amaba —rugió entre dientes a su madre.

—Entiendo, Bella. Y creo que tu amor y tu deseo por ser madre fueron recompensados con esa belleza —indicó con su mentón hacia la bebé— Ahora cariño, nada más importa. Tu corazón está roto, pero el tiempo lo sanará, no lo dudes. Eres fuerte, podrás superarlo — afirmó Renée aquello que más de una persona le había repetido a Bella.

—Pues no me siento fuerte, al contrario, me siento débil, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desfallecer…

—No pasará eso. Tu fuerza ahora es tu hija, y como te dije; tu amor por ella es tan grande que te dará el aplomo que necesitas para seguir adelante, nena. Estás en tu etapa de duelo, llora lo que tengas que llorar, pero no olvides que esa etapa no dura por siempre, vendrá el momento en que tu corazón estará sano y listo para volver a amar…

—No creo eso…

—¡Ah! No digas "esto no pasará" porque sabes que las palabras se nos pueden venir en contra… —dijo Renée, limpiando el rostro de su hija con amor y confortándola durante un buen rato.

/E.P/

Bella se paró frente al edificio de quince pisos y suspiró, mirando hacia lo alto de este, sosteniendo la carpeta negra con la demanda de divorcio entre sus manos, presionándola en su pecho. Antes de arrepentirse a dar ese paso, caminó hasta la recepción y preguntó el piso donde se encontraba la firma de abogados.

Subió al ascensor directamente hasta allí y anunció su llegada con una de las rubias recepcionistas que le pidió que esperara unos segundos, pues su abogado, el Sr. Edward Cullen estaba terminando una reunión.

Isabella aprovechó de hacer ejercicios de respiración, mientras miraba el entorno elegante y profesional, a la vanguardia de la decoración minimalista. Cruzó sus piernas y arregló su falda plisada y su blazer esperando su turno para ir con su abogado, el que minuto después pareció en recepción acompañado de tres hombres más.

En cuanto este la vio, diligentemente se acercó a ella, que se levantó para saludarlo:

—Sr. Cullen, espero no interrumpirle —dijo Bella estrechando la mano de su abogado.

—No, no pasa nada. Estaba terminando una reunión, ¿ha tenido que esperar mucho?

—Acabo de llegar hace unos pocos minutos

—Es perfecto, por favor, acompáñeme a mi oficina

Bella siguió al abogado quien se despidió de dos de los caballeros que seguían hablando entre ellos en el recibidor, mientras que otro, al parecer el más joven los seguía hasta la oficina. Cuando entraron, Edward hizo las presentaciones:

—Sra. Swan, él es Seth y está colaborando con el caso

—Mucho gusto, señora —dijo el diligente muchacho, acercándose a Bella y tomando una de sus manos en saludo. El joven abogado le sonreía ampliamente, mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes y durante un buen rato, no soltó la mano de Bella, hasta que el abogado Cullen se lo hizo saber:

—Bien Seth, ya puedes soltar la mano de la señora.

—¡Oh! Mis disculpas Sr. Swan —se disculpó Seth, sonrojándose un poco. Bella no pudo evitar sonreírle y decirle que nada pasaba.

Cuando estuvo ubicada en el sofá de la oficina del abogado, extendió hacia el la carpeta —Lo leí, y creo… creo que está todo… todo conforme a lo que esperaba. Aunque, no quiero nada de la casa ni el coche, que se los quede, me da igual.

—Sra. Swan —dijo Edward sujetando la carpeta— su matrimonio fue hecho sin separación de bienes, por lo que todo lo adquirido por ambos durante el tiempo de matrimonio, debe ser repartido en partes iguales. Usted puede ceder ese derecho, pero piénselo bien. Quizás pueda regresar a vivir a la casa y…

—¡No quiero regresar a esa casa! —interrumpió ella al abogado, dejándolo sorprendido.

—Bien, entiendo su posición y la respeto, pero quizás podamos pedir que los bienes se liquiden y se haga una repartición equitativa y lo que provenga de ello, ponerlo en una cuenta para el futuro de su hija. Hágalo por ella, Isabella.

—Me preocupa lo que va a pasar con ella… no quiero que me la quiten.

—Isabella, no lo hará. Todo está a su favor en esto. Usted fue la esposa engañada y por lo que me comentó la última vez que la vi, el padre de Elizabeth… de Beth no se ha hecho presente, ¿verdad?

—Es la verdad —reconoció Bella cabizbaja.

—Si el Sr. Whitlock no firma la demanda y presenta una contrademanda, le aseguro que no tendrá argumentos para rebatir nada, mucho menos pretender quedarse con la tuición de su hija —explicó Edward.

—¿Cuánto demorará esto?

—Depende de lo que él responda. Si acepta y firma la demanda, será cuestión de máximo dos semanas, y si no, pues procuraré de que no demoremos más de dos meses…

—¡¿Dos meses?!

—Puede ser incluso más, pero procuraré de que no sea así. Se lo prometo.

La seguridad en las palabras del abogado, la confianza plena en su voz de que todo sería puesto a su favor y que intentaría que el proceso fuera lo más rápido posible, terminaron de convencer a Bella.

—Bien, firmaré el documento.

—¿No quiere modificar nada?

—Lo de la propiedad… sobre la liquidación de los bienes, no quiero esa casa ni nada que haya compartido con él… y no quiero que se quede con la niña.

—Liquidación de bienes y la custodia de la niña, lo tengo —dijo, asintiendo en dirección a Seth, quien se mantuvo atento y tomó nota de lo que el abogado indicaba— a todo esto, ¿la niña siguió bien de su dolor de encías?

—Sí, lo logramos aliviar con las cremas y el mordelón… —asintió ella sonriendo y recordando la noche aquella que su hija usó el dedo del abogado para acallar su dolor.

—Son odiosos esos dolores y los niños se ponen de mal genio. Grace solía morderlo todo, así que no le extrañe cuando la vea tratando de meter su puño a la boca —comentó con diversión el abogado.

—Procuraré que no muerda más que eso…

—Bien, Isabella. Venga a verme en dos días y firmaremos los papeles para dar notificación a la contraparte de inmediato.

—Así lo haré, abogado.

Ambos se levantaron al unísono y al unísono también estrecharon sus manos cordialmente a modo de despedida.

Fue acompañada hasta el ascensor por el atento y cordial Seth, quien incluso pulsó el botón de llamada para ella. Cuando se despidió del agradable joven, montándose en el elevador y quedando al fin sola allí, tuvo otra vez ganas de llorar. Comprendía que el abogado hablara con frivolidad sobre activos, tuición y todo eso, pero para ella era más que eso, por eso le causaba tanto dolor.

"_Pero ya, qué más da. Ya todo se acabó hace mucho…"_ pensó con tristeza, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y su espalda afirmada en el frío espejo, mientras el elevador descendía velozmente.

/E.P/

Pasaron cinco días después que Bella fuera de regreso hasta la oficina del abogado Cullen a firmar los papeles, los que ni se detuvo a leer. Confiaba ciegamente en que él, había dejado plasmado allí lo más conveniente para ella y su hija, así que sin dudarlo plasmó su rúbrica sobre las hojas que el ayudante de Edward le indicó.

La notificación llegaría para Jasper a más tardar en veinticuatro horas y el primer encuentro sería a partir de diez días, en donde ambos se tendrían que presentar. Eso era lo que Bella le estaba explicando a su madre, cuando el timbre sonó estruendosamente. Ambas mujeres se miraron con extrañeza y se levantaron hasta allí para ver quien tocaba de esa manera.

Cuando Renée abrió, Hilda se hizo paso hasta el interior de la casa, pasando por alto la educación y las buenas costumbres, cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco tras de ella. Roja de la furia, dirigió su febril mirada hacia Bella, quien observaba sorprendida a la mujer.

—¡Tú! —le increpó, indicándole con el dedo índice— ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?!

— No sé de qué habla — dijo Bella, confundida. Hilda bufó con fuerza, poniendo sus manos sobre sus gruesas caderas.

—¡Demandar a mi hijo!

—Es una demanda de divorcio, Hilda. No lo va a mandar a la cárcel —repuso Renée con relajo, cruzada de brazos tras de la furiosa Hilda. Esta apenas la miró sobre su hombro, pero no se detuvo en discutir con ella, por lo que continuó con su increpación hacia Bella.

—¡Mira niñita, mi hijo no se doblegará ante tus peticiones! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! —le gritó, haciendo estremecer a Bella.

—Mire señora, lo único que quiero es cortar lazos con su hijo. ¡Él me engañó!

—¡¿Y te has preguntado de quien es la culpa?! Recién con una criatura de apenas meses, se te ocurre la brillante idea de salir a trabajar, descuidando tus deberes de madre y esposa. Y claro, tu hermanita no lo hacía nada de mal, ofreciéndosele siempre a mi Jasper como una suelta…

No terminó la frase, porque Reene, la volteó de un hombro y cacheteó en seco sobre el rostro de Hilda —¡Fuera de aquí, vieja venenosa! —le gritó, abriéndole la puerta y empujándola a salir. Hilda, quien sujetaba su mano sobre la mejilla adolorida, la miró ofendida, mientras Bella estaba paralizada, sin reaccionar.

—¡Es tú culpa, Isabella, tú culpa! —gritó la mujer, mientras era echada descortésmente de la casa y cerrada la puerta sobre sus narices.

Renée ahora se ocupó de su hija, quien temblaba, con sus ojos marrones cristalinos por el llanto acumulado en ellos.

—No tiene razón, cielo. Esa vieja no tiene la razón…

—Yo… yo creo que sí la tiene… —susurró, echándose a correr escalera arriba para encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar. Renée se quedó de pié allí, con una mano sobre su pecho. Le dolía tanto ver a su hija así, tanto, que como madre, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por evitarle ese sufrimiento.

_"Dios, por qué no me oyó cuando se lo advertí…"_pensó, caminando lentamente hacia las escaleras para ir tras su hija. Aunque, ¿de qué hubiera servido que Bella le hubiese hecho caso en primera instancia cuando ella se lo advirtió? Probablemente de nada, pues Jasper en su corazón y en su cabeza ya la había engañado.

/E.P/

La _vilipendiada_ Hilda llegó a su casa, ofendida a más no poder por el desaire y el insultó que vivió en casa de los Swan.

Jamás se había sentido así.

Ella, que era una mujer respetable y que caminaba por la vida según los cánones de la decencia, jamás se hubiese esperado que sobre su persona, callera semejante bajeza por parte de aquellas dos mujeres, o tres si contaba a Alice, que no le llegaban ni a los talones.

Cuando entró a la sala de su honorable casa, su hijo _Jaspercito _observaba por la ventana con un vaso de licor en la mano. En el suelo, pudo distinguir ella, la notificación que llegó para él durante esa mañana, yacía arrugada.

—Vengo llegando de casa de ese par de locas —dijo, dejando su negra cartera de charol sobre el sofá y acercándosele— y no sabes cómo me han tratado…

Jasper apenas hizo ademán de voltear su cabeza hacia su madre, que hablaba sin ningún tipo de pausa. Mientras divagaba con la vista en el exterior, oía de lejos lo que ella decía sobre que la habían ofendido e incluso golpeado.

Pero él tenía cuestiones más importantes en su cabeza.

No pudo negar que la ira lo envolvió con violencia cuando abrió el sobre que contenía la notificación, indicándole que "la señora Isabella Swan había dado inicio a los trámites para hacer efectivo el divorcio…"

Esto no era algo que él se esperara. Él pensaba que el tiempo lejos ayudaría a Bella a mover sus sentimientos y extrañarle, finalmente perdonándolo, entendiendo que ese había sido un desliz, y culpando a su hermana Alice de tentarlo. Además, él era un hombre que estaba escalando en el área de los negocios, y por lo tanto era importante mostrar que era un hombre centrado, padre de familia, pero no divorciado. Eso no se vería bien.

Pero esa maldita notificación de divorcio llegó a patear su ego de hombre. Que la mujer, que _se supone_ lo amaba, comenzara con los trámites a buenas y a primeras, lo encabronaba.

Y por otro lado, la esquiva Alice estaba absolutamente desaparecida y a él le era imposible salir corriendo hasta Estocolmo tras ella. Quizás en otro momento…

—¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

—No, mamá —respondió Jasper con tono cortante, ignorando a su madre.

—¡Dios, Jasper, te he dicho que esas mujeres me golpearon y me sacaron a patadas de su casa! ¡A mí…!

Jasper se giró hacia Hilda y le hizo notar su muy estado de ánimo, diciéndole con secas palabras —Nadie te pidió que fueras.

—¡¿Te das cuenta que fui a defender tu honor?! —exclamó, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus amplias caderas.

—Te reitero, nadie te lo pidió… —enseguida se giró de regreso a la ventana y habló lento, como meditando cada palabra— Ahora tengo que concentrarme en lo que haré con respecto a esa mierda que Bella insiste en hacer.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? Lo mejor que puedes hacer es divorciarte de esa _mujercita_ y apartarte de esa familia de locos.

—Madre, de verdad, necesito tranquilidad para pensar…

—Pues espero que pienses con sensatez. Aléjate de esa mujer y quita a tu hija de ese ambiente tan contaminado…

—¿La viste? —preguntó Jasper de improviso, girándose de pronto hacia ella.

—¿A Mary Elizabeth? Sí, y está muy malcriada. No le vendrían mal unas azotainas…

Jasper suspiró y una vez más se giró de regreso a la ventana, dándole el último trago a su vaso de licor. Había recurrido a un montón de excusas para no ir a ver a su hija, y se sentía _un poco _culpable. Su cabeza había estado más ocupada por inventar alguna forma de re-encantar a su mujer para que lo perdonara y también encontrar a Alice… pero debía aceptar, al menos a sí mismo, que había olvidado su papel paternal.

Papel paternal que recayó sobre él porque su esposa no hacía más que pensar en eso, pero él nunca estuvo seguro de que sirviera para criar niños. Es indudable que Mary Elizabeth en un momento, tocó la fibra de su corazón. Que esa niña tan pequeña fuera parte de él, le resultaba increíble, pues al mirarla, podía sentirse mejor hombre. Aunque sea un poco.

—Dime, Jasper, ¿qué harás entonces?

—Llamaré a Jenks —nombrando al abogado de sus padres —y le pediré que me oriente en esto. Veré si podemos rechazarla o si hay alguna instancia de mediación…

—¡¿Mediación?! ¡¿Estás demente?! Volver con esa mujer es lo último que tienes que hacer.

—¡Madre, deja de meterte por una vez en mi maldita vida! —le gritó, haciendo que la pobre Hilda diera un paso atrás del susto. Su hijo rara vez la trataba tan mal, y si lo hacía, pensaba ella, era por culpa de Isabella.

—Jasper…

—Si decido que es lo mejor para mí volver con Bella, pues te aguantas si no te gusta. Debes respetar mi decisión.

—Entonces, supongo yo, que si has de querer regresar con esa chiquilla, es porque dejarás a Alice fuera de tu vida, porque me imagino que te apartarás de esa suelta…

—¡Cuidado de como hablas de Alice! —gritó aún más enérgicamente cuando su madre osó referirse a Alice en esos términos. Apuntándole con su dedo índice de forma incriminadora, agregó una amenaza al filo de la rabia— Si llegas a entrometer tu nariz en mis asuntos, me olvidaré de ti y te quedarás finalmente sola, madre. Así que deja de molestarme y ocúpate de tus asuntos.

Con esto, dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y caminó directo a la puerta de salida, dejando a su madre sola y temblando de miedo.

_"Todo por tu culpa, Isabella Swan. Maldito el día que te cruzaste en la vida de mi hijo. Maldito el día en que tú y tu hermana se cruzaron en la vida de mi hijo"._ Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la cocina, en donde prepararía un té de herbal para calmar sus nervios y rogar a Dios en silencio para que su hijo pudiese encontrar el camino correcto, lejos, muy lejos de las _hermanitas_ Swan.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Ey nenas! Aquí estoy poniéndome al día con ustedes. Mil gracias por la acogida que le han dado a esta locura, que me ha traído tantas satisfacciones. Gracias por sus comentarios que son muy importantes para mi. **

**Gracias a mi sexy Gaby Madriz, mi adorada beta, que hermosea cada capítulo. **

**Abrazos a todas y mil gracias por acompañarme.**

**(Pueden encontrarme como Cata_lina_lina en twitter y Catalina Lina en Facebook)**

* * *

**13. La intersección de los caminos.**

"… aunque un cielo de nubes anuncie tempestad,

hay un lugar seguro donde poder descansar…"

** ~En Paralelo~**

—¡Por favor, Michael, no hagas esto, te lo suplico! —Lloraba Alice tras Michael, quien hace días había estado fuera del departamento que ambos compartían en Estocolmo, después que Alice regresara y le dijera lo que había pasado.

—Lo siento, Alice. Esto me supera, no puedo perdonarte… —negaba él con la cabeza, mientras empujaba su maleta hasta la puerta, reteniendo su llanto y con su corazón hecho pedazos.

—¡Yo te quiero! —Gritó Alice, sujetándole por un brazo para detenerlo. Michael se dio la vuelta y movió su brazo para soltarse de Alice.

Con voz contenida le increpó —¡No sigas mintiendo, Alice! Ya no tiene caso… esto es culpa mía, yo sabía que estabas enamorada de Jasper cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia… yo forcé esto…

—Eso no es verdad… —susurró ella, echa un mar de lágrimas, intentando acercarse a él, tocarlo, pero él se alejaba.

—No puedo quedarme aquí —reafirmó, evitando la mirada de Alice— Me voy, si me quedo terminaré haciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiré más adelante.

—¡Por Dios! La que se tiene que ir soy yo… este lugar es tuyo…

—La renta está pagada por seis meses más, así que tienes ese tiempo para decidir qué hacer. Yo no quiero quedarme…

—¿Y a dónde irás?

—No lo sé —dijo, tomando su chaqueta de la percha tras la puerta —a cualquier parte.

—¡No, no, no! ¡No me abandones! ¡Eres lo único que tengo! —suplicó ella, sujetándolo del brazo y pegándose a él, mientras lloraba sobre su hombro.

Michael alzó la vista al cielo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordándose que no tenía que ceder. Una parte de él quería olvidarlo todo y abrazar a su pequeña Alice entre sus brazos para consolarla, la parte de él que pensó que ella al fin se había olvidado del hombre casado y había abierto su corazón a él. Pero eso, concluyó, fue sólo su ilusión, su deseo ferviente de que eso ocurriera en realidad.

Así que volvió a soltarse del agarre de Alice, haciendo oídos sordos a su corazón que rogaba se quedara con ella. Agarró la maleta, su chaqueta y miró por última vez a Alice:

—Te amo, pero me traicionaste, rompiste mi corazón. Ahora te dejo libre para que hagas con tu vida lo que quieras y no te sientas presionada por mí…

—Michael, por favor… perdóname…

—Adiós Alice —abrió la puerta y salió por ella, dejando detrás de él a una Alice que se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con su cara entre sus manos, llorando y gimiendo de pena.

Caminó hasta el elevador y mientras esperaba que este llegara, secó una lágrima que se resbaló por su mejilla, mientras las punzadas en su corazón no dejaban de recordarle el dolor de la traición. Intentó perdonarla cuando ella se lo contó, se dio el espacio para pensar y sanar, pero los días pasaban y nada lo aliviaba.

Alice nunca sería suya, siempre estaría Jasper de por medio, eso lo supo desde un principio, pero quiso hacer oídos sordos a esa realidad.

_"Fui un inútil…"_

Con el semblante de derrota, el corazón roto, la maleta llena de ropa y sus ilusiones destruidas, se montó en el ascensor y se dispuso a salir de allí, lo más lejos posible de ella. A donde fuera, con tal de olvidarla.

Así es como llegó de regreso a Chicago, donde lo primero que hizo tras instalarse en su viejo apartamento, fue dar con el paradero de Bella. Necesitaba verla, saber cómo estaba. Sabía cómo adoraba a Alice, por lo que imaginarse su pesar después de lo que supo no era cosa muy compleja.

Se comunicó con Renée y ella le dio la dirección de la escuela en donde Bella trabajaba y su horario de salida, por lo que sin demora fue hasta allí hasta esperar verla.

Cuando la afluencia de padres e hijos mermó, Michael bajó del carro que su hermano le había facilitado y caminó hasta la entrada, encontrándose con un hombre de mediana edad que al parecer era el portero:

—Disculpe usted —dijo Michael al canoso hombre —Estoy buscando a la maestra Isabella Swan…

—¡Oh, sí, la maestra Bella!

—Sí, ella. ¿Usted le podría decir que la estoy buscando?

—Claro, claro —asintió el hombre en seguida— Usted aguarde aquí, yo voy por ella.

—Es usted muy amable —respondió Michael.

Demoró no más de tres minutos la espera, cuando por el pasillo que daba a la salida, vio a Bella avanzar hacia él con paso rápido. Mientras se acercaba, se percató de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que cuando le alcanzó y lo abrazó, no dudaron en desbordarse.

—¡Por Dios, Michael! —lloró ella abrazada a Michael con fuerza. Él le respondió con igual ímpetu, siendo consiente del dolor en las palabras de esa mujer. El dolor de la traición, el mismo que él padecía. Se apartó un poco para poder verla a la cara, limpiando el rastro de llanto sobre sus mejillas.

—Quería saber cómo estabas —dijo él, apretándola por los hombros.

—Pues… como me ves.

—¿La niña ha estado bien?

— Sí —alzó levemente la comisura de sus labios al recordar a su hija— está creciendo muy rápido. Ya quiere caminar y está intentando decir sus primeras palabras.

—Estoy ansioso de verla.

—Pues cuando quieras.

—Dime a qué hora sales y vamos juntos a verla.

—Esta tarde…—tragó grueso y continuó— esta tarde tengo reunión con mi abogado. Comencé los trámites del divorcio y se supone que Jasper tendrá que ir hoy también… ya sabes.

Michael no quiso exteriorizar la punzada de dolor que sintió cuando le oyó decir a Bella aquello, pues si el divorcio estaba en curso, probablemente nada se interpondría entre Alice y Jasper, por lo que él no tendría ninguna oportunidad… aunque en ese momento, volver con Alice no estaba en sus planes.

—Oh… es muy rápido —reconoció, ante lo que Bella solo se alzó de hombros, bajando su cabeza y mordiendo su labio fuertemente— Bueno, si no te molesta, quisiera acompañarte. No sería bueno que fueras sola, menos a estas cosas, claro, si no te molesta.

—No quisiera que te molestara a ti, Michael.

—No me molesta; por favor, déjame acompañarte.

— Bien. En una hora debemos estar allá. Yo estaré lista en cinco minutos y nos da tiempo de tomar un café por ahí.

—Perfecto —deslizó sus manos de los hombros de Bella hasta tomar sus manos apretándolas ligeramente— aquí te espero.

Bella salió en el tiempo indicado y antes de llegar a la oficina del abogado Cullen, se dio el tiempo para beber una o dos tazas de café con Michael, y hablar con él sobre el horroroso sentimiento que aquejaba su alma. Ella sabía que él la entendía y por una parte se sentía apoyada por su presencia allí. No quiso preguntar por Alice, en verdad nunca lo hacía, ni siquiera a su madre quien sabía, hablaba seguido con ella. No le interesaba, así como a ella no le interesó nada con respecto a ella.

Cuando fue el momento, se dirigieron rumbo a la firma de abogados, en donde esperaron en recepción hasta ser recibidos por el asistente del Sr. Cullen. Michael se quedó esperando allí, con el presentimiento que en menos de veinte minutos volvería a verle la cara al desgraciado de Jasper Whitlock.

Y fue lo que pasó.

Una vez Bella adentro, y después que pasaran unos cuantos minutos, se avecinaron a la recepción un hombre regordete, calvo y bajo en estatura quien cargaba con un viejo gorro de ala café, quien preguntó por el _colega _Edward Cullen. Mientras esta se presentaba con las mujeres recepcionista, Jasper divagó por el lugar hasta que dio con Michael, observándolo con un profundo y oscuro odio.

Eso no detuvo a Jasper, quien con paso lento y desafiante se acercó hasta su otrora colega, y en una postura erguida y desafiante lo miró y le sonrió con ironía.

—¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! —Exclamó socarronamente, alzando sus brazos al cielo en señal de irónica sorpresa— ¿Problemas en el paraíso, Michael?

Michael se levantó lentamente de su asiento, sin dejar de mirar al tipo frente a él —Quien está recibiendo una demanda de divorcio eres tú, Jasper, no yo, eso significa que el paraíso está en decadencia para alguien más…

Jasper alzó su barbilla, ahora dejando su humor de lado y pasando por alto el último comentario de Michael —¿Estás aquí acompañando a _mi _mujer? Optaste por Bella ahora que Alice te dejó…

Michael hizo una mueca de desagrado y apretó los dientes —Bella te dejó, y Alice sabe que fuiste un lamentable error, Jasper. Nunca reconoció amor por ti, ni lo hace ahora que tiene la oportunidad de luchar por ti. Así que no eres más que eso para ambas, un muy lamentable error…

Jasper cambió su semblante de arrogancia por el del creciente enojo y dio otro paso hasta quedar casi nariz con nariz, a punto de agarrar al maldito ese y enseñarle a morderse la lengua. Pero antes que eso pasara, el abogado lo tomó por el brazo, empujándolo hacia atrás.

—Jasper, a lo que hemos venido. El abogado Cullen nos espera…

Jasper zarandeó su brazo para soltarse del agarre del abogado Jenks, sin apartar su endiablada vista de Michael, quien ahora sonreía con satisfacción —Nos volveremos a ver, Michael —amenazó, para enseguida dirigirse Jenks y él hacia la oficina que una de las secretarias indicó.

/E.P/

Bella retorcía sus dedos, haciendo resonar sus huesos, mientras el abogado Cullen y su asistente revisaban ciertos puntos de la demanda de divorcio que seguramente el Sr. Whitlock y su abogado discutirían. Pero a Edward el sonido de los huesos tronar, hizo que saliera de su concentración y mirara a su nerviosa clienta:

—Isabella, relájese.

—No puedo —reconoció con voz angustiosa— ¿Es necesario que yo esté aquí? ¿No puede tratarlo usted solo?

—Lo siento, pero es necesario. Al menos esta primera cita. Si el señor Whitlock rechaza la demanda y tenemos que presentar el caso frente a un juez, tendrá que verse con él irremediablemente. Además es preferible así.

—Entiendo —asintió ella, frunciendo su entrecejo y bajando su vista hasta sus zapatos negros de charol. No supo si fue por coincidencia o porque realmente lo ameritaba la ocasión, pero para ese día, iba vestida de negro: un traje de falda a tubo hasta la rodilla y blazer negro, una blusa de raso gris claro, medias y zapatos negros, mientras su cabello iba correctamente tomado por una muy elaborada cola de caballo.

Ella se pudo dar cuenta que Seth recibía la llamada que al parecer informaba que la contraparte estaba allí. Él no demoró en avisar que podían entrar.

—Bien Isabella, ha llegado el momento —le dijo el abogado, poniéndose de pie y rozando levemente el hombro de la nerviosa mujer. Ella lo miró y asintió despacio, levantándose y poniéndose tras del abogado de forma instintiva, como una medida de protección.

Oyó abrirse la puerta y los saludos entre abogados y el cliente de la contraparte. Bella, negada a alzar la vista, sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando oyó que de la voz de Jasper salía su nombre como un susurro doliente.

—Señores —dijo Edward, evitando interacción alguna entre ella y Jasper— pasemos a la mesa, por favor.

Durante varios minutos, Edward expuso la demanda y explicó cuáles eran las peticiones de la señora Isabella Swan. Jenks y Jasper oyeron en silencio, hasta que Edward acabó con la exposición de la demanda.

—Mi cliente aquí presente, el señor Whitlock, rechaza tajantemente esta demanda —explicó muy compuesto el abogado Jenks— Quiere ver la posibilidad de una avenencia, no quiere disolver su matrimonio por un asunto circunstancial y sin importancia.

A Bella, las últimas palabras de Jenks retumbaron con fuerza en sus oídos, haciéndola estremecer de dolor _"…asunto circunstancial y sin importancia"._

—No hay avenencia posible, abogado —interrumpió Edward— Mi clienta no está dispuesta a dar marcha atrás con este proceso, así que si no aceptan por las buenas, pues nos reencontraremos la próxima vez ante un juez, y usted sabrá que mi cliente tiene todo a su favor para ganar esta demanda. Y lo hará, de eso me encargaré yo…

—No estoy dispuesto a ceder la custodia de mi hija… —habló Jasper finalmente con brusquedad, dirigiendo una amenazante mirada al abogado Cullen, quien por cierto ni se inmutó.

—Según lo que entiendo, —volvió a interrumpir Edward, mirando hacia los papeles y luego a Jasper— usted no ha visitado a su hija en todas estas semanas que han pasado, desde que mi clienta lo encontrara infraganti manteniendo relaciones sexuales con su cuñada, o sea la hermana de la señora Swan. Desde ahí nunca dio signos siquiera de querer ver a su hija, y eso no supone de su parte una preocupación, si me lo pregunta, y es algo que al juez le importará saber. Será un dato que pesará al momento de decidir por la custodia de la niña.

Bella se retorció en su asiento cuando el abogado hizo mención al engaño de Jasper de forma tan frívola. Jasper por cierto, observó al abogado Cullen con ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo por lo que ese tipo acababa de enrostrarle. Pero no se quedó en silencio, golpeó la mesa y alzó la voz:

—¡Esa niña es más mía que de ella! —exclamó, señalando a Bella con su dedo índice— ¿Acaso allí no dice todo el dineral que gasté para su concepción?

Bella alzó la vista automáticamente y el dolor la recorrió desde la cabeza hasta el estómago, sintiendo como sus tripas se retorcían, con el deseo de vomitar. ¿Era real lo que acababa de oír de la voz de quien fuera su marido y padre de su hija? Pensó con espanto y decepción.

Incluso Jenks reaccionó con consternación ante las palaras de su cliente, saliendo enseguida a su defensa:

—Mi cliente está nervioso, esto de la demanda lo tiene alterado y no sabe lo que dice. Él ama profundamente a su esposa, y sabe que cometió un error…

—Jenks, es muy loable de su parte defender a su cliente —dijo Edward, callando a su muy nervioso colega— El divorcio se hará efectivo tarde o temprano. La señora Swan no está dispuesta a seguir vinculada en matrimonio a su cliente, es una decisión tomada y de la que no dará marcha atrás. Y además, no estamos pidiendo nada, fuera de lo que es legalmente justo.

Jasper se puso de pie imprevistamente y caminó rodeando la mesa para encarar a Bella, quien estaba encorvada hacia adelante, sujetando su estómago con ambos brazos —¡No me vas a alejar de tu vida así como así, ni la de mi hija! ¡No tendrás fácilmente lo que pides, Bella, porque finalmente te arrepentirás! ¡Lo que sucedió no es sólo mi culpa, y lo sabes! Me encargaré de que no te salgas con la tuya.

Bella oía las amenazas de Jasper apresando con fuerza su cuerpo, y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos para no derramar lágrimas frente a él ni para mirarlo. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar con histeria y gemir de dolor si Jasper seguía hablándole, no soportaba más, hasta que oyó la voz imperante de su abogado, quien se había levantado, interponiéndose otra vez entre un furioso Jasper y ella.

—No le permito que le hable así a la señora, por lo que es mejor que usted y su abogado se retiren de aquí y esperen la citación del tribunal. Esto se decidirá allí —indicó tajantemente.

Jasper respiraba pesado, sin apartar la vista del metiche abogado de Bella, quien lo miraba con determinación y sin una pisca de temor. Y antes que su cliente pudiese seguir metiendo la pata, Jenks se apresuró en recoger sus papeles de la mesa y agarrar —como ya se había hecho una costumbre— a Jasper para sacarlo de ahí.

— Buenas tardes —se despidió Jenks, tironeando a su cliente por el brazo, quien en ningún momento dejó de mirar al abogado, hasta que estuvo fuera.

Cuando Bella sintió la puerta cerrarse, no aguantó más y su llanto brotó con amargura desde su interior, sintiendo como se rasgaba su alma, otra vez. Edward se giró, reaccionando a los gemidos de su clienta, que lloraba sin importarle dónde estaba o delante de quien.

— Seth, ve y trae una taza de té para la señora —le ordenó al chico, quien se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la reunión. Cuando este le obedeció y salió de la oficina a por la infusión, Edward se agachó en cuclillas y dubitativo tocó el hombro de su clienta.

— Isabella, cálmese por favor. Estos procesos son así de dolorosos, pero…

Ella levantó la vista hacia el abogado sin dejar su llanto y preguntó con dolor y rabia — ¿A caso no lo oyó? ¿No escuchó cómo se refirió a su hija, como si fuese un maldito carro por el que pagó?

— Lo siento, lo siento mucho —susurró.

— ¡Cómo me fui a equivocar tanto con él! —Exclamó golpeando con sus manos sobre sus muslos y apretando sus párpados con fuerza— ¡Cómo fui tan estúpida!

— No diga eso —susurró Edward, sin quitar todavía su mano del hombro de la sufriente mujer —Él escondió su verdadera personalidad ante usted, fue muy hábil, usted le creyó porque le amaba. Y eso hace el amor, nos hace creer en los demás…

—Nos enceguece… —asintió en un susurro ronco, negando vehementemente con la cabeza.

—Pero usted ya sabe en verdad cómo es él y creo que está tomando el camino correcto. Le aseguro que él se arrepentirá en el futuro.

Suspiró hondo para controlarse y secó con un pañuelo que sacó de su cartera sus lágrimas, mientras preguntaba a su abogado —¿Y ahora, qué debo hacer?

—Legalmente, esperar hasta que nos den hora en el tribunal y podamos exponer el caso ante un juez. Le aseguro que todo saldrá a su favor e intentaré que todo se desarrolle en el menor tiempo posible.

—Usted… usted ha sido tan bueno conmigo —Bella tomó las manos del abogado entre las suyas y las apretó— Muchas gracias Sr. Cullen.

—Edward, llámeme Edward, por favor y no olvide que lo hago con mucho gusto.

Bella miraba con agradecimiento a su abogado, sin soltar sus manos, sintiéndose por alguna razón segura dentro de esa oficina, con él. Se sentía cómoda e incluso liviana, pese a todo lo que sintió momentos antes. Ver a Jasper como realmente era finalmente, sirvió para terminar de convencerse de que el divorcio era la mejor decisión, así como muy acertada había sido la idea de Rosalie de dejar este caso en manos de Edward Cullen.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse sobresaltó al abogado y a su cliente. Él se levantó y recibió de manos de Seth, quien era el que venían entrando, la tasa de té que traía.

—Bébase esto, Isabella —dijo Edward, extendiéndole la taza. Ella asintió agradecida y tomó la taza entre sus temblorosas manos.

—Afuera hay un hombre preguntando por usted… —dijo ahora Seth hacia Bella, que se había olvidado de su acompañante.

Se levantó de un salto dejando a un lado la taza de té de la que apenas había probado unos cuantos sorbos —¡Oh, Dios! Michael debe haberse encontrado con Jasper…

—Seth, has pasar al acompañante de la señora Swan —indicó Edward, a lo que Seth obedeció rápidamente.

—Bella… —susurró ella en dirección al abogado. Edward la miró un poco extrañado y Bella pudo notar el por qué — puede llamarme Bella. Si usted me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre, es justo que usted haga lo mismo.

—Entiendo —asintió él, alzando levemente la comisura de sus labios. Antes que pudieran decir algo más, la puerta se abrió y un preocupado Michael apareció por esta, seguido por el ayudante de Edward.

—¡Bella! ¡Por Dios! —dijo, alcanzándola y abrazándola con familiaridad. Ella agradeció ese abrazo y se dejó refugiar unos instantes en él, a pesar de que extrañamente se sentía tranquila después de haber llorado tanto, seguramente como catarsis. Además, la ahora amigable presencia de su abogado la había ayudado a tranquilizarse y a ver todo con altura de mira.

—Ya estoy mejor, Michael —susurró ella, apartándose un poco de su amigo. Miró enseguida de reojo a su abogado y al joven ayudante, que los observaban concentradamente.

—Oh, él es Michael, un amigo —dijo Bella en dirección a Edward, quien dio un paso adelante y extendió su mano hasta el rubio amigo de Bella. Este respondió de igual manera agitando su mano hasta el abogado.

—Soy Edward Cullen, abogado de la señora Isabella… de Bella —se presentó el abogado— y él es Seth, mi asistente

—Ese soy yo —indicó el joven ayudante, estrechando ahora la mano del amigo de la señora.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de retirarme —dijo Bella, dando un paso hasta Edward— Ya le he quitado mucho tiempo… Y gracias por todos una vez más, Edward.

—Por favor, deje de agradecerme —dijo, tomando la mano de su clienta— Me comunicaré con usted en cuanto tengamos que presentarnos con el juez.

—Estaré esperando por usted —susurró ella.

Cualquier persona ajena a esa escena, podría pesar que aquella frase de Bella denotaba algo más, eso por la entonación de su voz, su mirada y su mano sujetándose a la del guapo abogado. ¿Agradecimiento? ¿Gratitud?

Después de las despedidas, Bella salió de la oficina del abogado tomada del brazo de su amigo con la sensación de que algo había cambiado en ella. De seguro se trataba de sus sentimientos por Jasper que se habían resquebrajado, dejando a su paso su corazón mal herido, pero aun así, la sensación de ligereza y tranquilidad que la llenaba, la hacía sentirse conforme.

Definitivamente estaba ahora tomando el camino correcto, meditó subiéndose al ascensor.

~**En Paralelo~**

Edward se quedó de pie, rascando su barbilla, después que su clienta saliera del brazo de su amigo. No llevaba los casos de divorcio que había tomado a lo largo de su carrera, pero con certeza podía dar fe de que nunca, ninguna caso había sido como ese, con todo lo que eso significaba.

De partida, nunca sintió deseos de agarrar de las solapas a su contraparte y callarlo a golpes, romperle la cara y enrostrarle que él no era digno de ser padre de una hermosa niña, ni esposa de… Bella. Seguramente, al verla tan afligida e indefensa, se hizo parte de su cruzada más allá de su postura como abogado defensor. O también la relación que esa mujer tenía con su hija, quien mucho la quería. Probablemente, haber conocido a Elizabeth…o Mary Elizabeth había jugado a favor. Esa adorable niña merecía tener a un padre que la adorara, no a un tipejo como ese.

—¿Presumo que debemos hacer la cita con el juez?

Edward cerró los ojos y agitó su cabeza para salir de su ensoñación, abriéndolos enseguida para mirar a su ayudante.

—Sí —confirmó, caminando enseguida hasta su escritorio y ubicándose tras este para buscar algo en su ordenador— Moveremos nuestras influencias Seth. Le enviaré un correo a un viejo amigo de mi padre para que sea él el Juez a cargo…

—Uhm… ¿es eso ético, abogado?

Edward frunció el ceño en dirección a su ayudante, dejando de teclear por un momento en su laptop —Lo es en este caso, Seth. Además, no pediré que se ponga de nuestro favor sin conocer la causa, él nunca lo aceptaría. Sólo quiero que esto sea rápido, pues un proceso así puede durar meses.

—Tiene toda la razón abogado, y confío en su criterio.

—Bien. Ahora creo que es todo por hoy aquí. Puedes retirarte, nos vemos mañana.

—Gracias abogado.

Después que quedó solo, Edward redactó un rápido correo al viejo amigo de la familia, Eleazar Doménech exponiéndole el caso rápidamente y pidiéndole que fuese él el intermediario, explicándole que sólo buscaba agilizar el proceso, ya que la contraparte estaba negada a ceder tan fácilmente. Cuando hubo concluido, dejó caer su espalda cómodamente sobre su asiento de cuero, listo para comenzar a rememorar su agitada última tarde, pero antes que eso ocurriera, la puerta de su despacho se abrió y el rostro de Lauren asomó por este, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

—Me dijeron que podía pasar… ¿estás ocupado?

—No, ya acabé.

—Qué bueno, porque tengo algo que mostrarte… los conejos se están escapando de sus cuevas —dijo con voz divertida, a lo que Edward alzó una ceja, sin entender un carajo lo que ella decía.

—¡¿Qué?!

Lauren abrió la puerta completamente, para aclarar lo que acababa de decir. Entró dando saltitos al despacho del abogado una conejita como de un metro de estatura, blanca como la nieve, destacando en uno de sus ojos una mancha café, además de sus dos orejas, una muy erguida mientras la otra estaba doblada hacia adelante.

Edward abrió la boca en clara sorpresa, esbozado enseguida una muy grande sonrisa. Su pequeña hija Grace había retomado al parecer su gusto por los disfraces. Él por cierto, había extrañado eso, pues desde antes del fallecimiento de su Lizzie que Grace no se enfundaba en un disfraz.

—¡Y esta conejita, de dónde salió!

La niña respondió arrugando su nariz y acercándose a su padre para olfatearlo en el cuello, para después saltar en su regazo.

—¿Te gusta, papi?

—Te vez hermosa, cielo.

—Es mi disfraz para la obra que hemos estado preparando con la maestra Bella que haremos en la _quermés_ de la escuela, que es como una fiesta de la escuela —explicó la niña, jugueteando sobre el rostro de su padre con una de sus largas orejas.

—Ah, qué bien.

—¿Crees que el abuelo Carlisle quiera verme? —preguntó la niña conejo a su padre, ladeando su cabeza.

—¡Sabes dónde está su oficina, estará encantado de verte! —dijo, dando un toque suave sobre la nariz de su hija.

La niña bajó de un salto del regazo de su padre y sin decir más corrió hacia la puerta de salida para ir a por su abuelo, pasando por delante de su madre quien la observó sonriendo, igual que su padre.

—No soportó la idea de aguantarse hasta el día de la presentación para ponérselo. La modista nos lo acaba de entregar… —comentó Lauren, terminando de entrar al despacho y sentarse en uno de los sillones.

Edward la escuchó, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Desde la vez que ella reconoció su infidelidad con Emmett, las cosas entre ambos habían marchado con tirantez. Edward la saludaba con frialdad y apenas habían cruzado una que otra palabra y ella la verdad no soportaba eso. Ahora mismo, allí frente a él, sentía la sensación de que a Edward le incomodaba su presencia allí, más allá del silencio, su postura inquieta lo delataba.

— Es mejor que espere a la niña afuera —anunció Lauren levantándose de su sitio para caminar casi con urgencia hacia la salida, pero Edward la detuvo.

— No es necesario, puedes quedarte.

— Creo que… creo que es mejor que no, no quiero importunarte más.

— No eres inoportuna, te dije que ya había acabado…

— Sé que no me quieres aquí, Edward, y no es necesario que te excuses, lo entiendo —puso la mano sobre el pomo, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo girar, Edward se levantó con agilidad de su sillón y se acercó a ella, tomándola de un brazo.

—Sólo ponte en mi lugar —susurró él dejando ver incluso algo de dolor. Lauren alzó su vista hacia la verde mirada de su ex marido.

—Estuve en tu lugar, Edward. También me engañaste, así que sé cómo se siente.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Edward, quien hizo ademán de dar un paso atrás, como si en verdad hubiese sido golpeado por la realidad, y es que ella tenía razón. Podía adornar su pasada conducta con una serie de excusas que en verdad no lo justificarían, él lo sabía. Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer? Si había tomado la decisión de seguir adelante y cerrar ciclos y todo eso, debía darle la oportunidad a su ex mujer para que se explicara. Explicación que dicho sea de paso, ella nunca le pidió.

—Es el momento de hablar entonces Lauren, porque tampoco me siento a gusto. Eres importante en mi vida y te quiero, a pesar de todo lo que nos ha pasado. Me hirió profundamente saber que… tú y mi hermano… — no terminó de decir la frase completa. Sólo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Lauren alzó una mano y acarició una de sus mejillas con la ternura de siempre.

Sin decir más, tomó una de sus manos y llevó al abogado hasta el sofá donde antes estuvo sentada. Allí se acomodó de tal manera que quedó frente a él.

—El año que me dieron la beca para mi doctorado en Italia, fue tan vertiginoso y la verdad yo no estaba segura de ir —comenzó a explicar Lauren, guardando Edward total silencio para oírla y entenderla— Tú estabas vuelto loco por ir, y las niñas… en un momento sentí que desencajaba, ¿sabes? Fue cuando apareció Emmett, aconsejándome que si no me quería ir, pues que no me fuera —pasó sus dedos por las ondas castañas de su cabello y carraspeó para continuar— Él admitió sentir una atracción extraña hacia mí, además las cosa con Rosalie y él no marchaban bien tampoco. Ella estaba preocupada de la idea de ser madre, de tomar las riendas del colegio de sus padres, en fin… circunstancias nos acercaron a Emmett y a mí, hasta que un día después de unos tragos nos dejamos llevar…

Edward bajó su rostro y pasó una y otra vez su dedo índice por su frente, cerrando sus ojos y meditando sobre lo que escuchaba. Finalmente después de unos segundos de silencio habló —Yo te amaba tanto… —susurró, levantando la vista de regreso hacia ella— La idea de que los cuatro nos fuéramos a otro país me llenaba de ilusión. Sabía que sería un desafío para ti y para mí en todos los aspectos, que sería novedoso y bueno para las niñas. Quizás ese entusiasmo no me dejó ver que tú no estabas segura con la idea de viajar… debería haberte oído… —susurró con pesar.

Lauren negó con la cabeza y continuó —Después de lo que ocurrió con Emmett, pensé que apartarme era lo mejor. No quería seguir alimentando esa relación, aunque él me pidió que no me fuera… pero fue una estupidez… o al menos eso era lo que yo creía…

—¿Tuviste sentimientos por él?

—No… no lo sé —dijo dubitativa, bajando ahora ella su vista de Edward— Cuando intuí tu… relación con Giuliana en Venecia, reconozco que me sentía arrepentida de haber ido y quise volver aquí y refugiarme en Emmett. Quizás por despecho o lo que sea, pero decidí refugiarme en los estudios, en el trabajo y en las niñas. Después pasó lo de Elizabeth y…

—Todo quedó atrás, lo entiendo.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que sí te amé Edward, como probablemente no amé ni amaré nunca a nadie más.

La sinceridad que se desprendía de la celeste mirada de Lauren y las disculpas que allí se reflejaban, hicieron que Edward olvidara su resentimiento.

—¡Dios, Lauren! —exclamó, atrayendo entre sus brazos, hundiendo su nariz en su suave y cabello.

—Perdóname Edward —susurró ella, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Edward y dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Está bien, ya quedó atrás y no tengo nada que perdonarte, no cuando tú fuiste tan indulgente conmigo…

Estaban sumidos en su abrazo, digamos, de reconciliación, abrazo que al parecer ambos necesitaban, cuando la niña volvió a entrar a la oficina tomada de la mano de su abuelo. Carlisle se detuvo en la puerta al ver la imagen de su hijo y su nuera y se ilusionó con la idea de que entre ellos pudiese haber una segunda oportunidad. Carraspeó enseguida, mientras su nieta se soltaba de su mano y corría hasta sus padres. Se lanzó a los brazos de su mamá y antes que le preguntara el porqué de sus lágrimas, Lauren le dio una gran sonrisa que alejó las dudas de la cabeza de la niña.

Edward se puso de pie y miró hacia la puerta, donde su padre lo miraba con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo por ahí? —propuso Edward a su padre y enseguida miró a Lauren, quien asintió de inmediato a la idea.

—Vayan ustedes, yo tengo un compromiso con Esme, una cena de gala por el aniversario del hospital —indicó Carlisle, haciendo mención del lugar de trabajo de su mujer.

—¿Podríamos comer mañana todos en tu casa entonces, te parece? —planteó ahora Lauren, poniéndose de pie, con su pequeña hija coneja en sus brazos — ¿Quieres que mañana vayamos con los abuelos a comer?

—¡Sip! ¡Y podemos jugar _Twister_! —exclamó la niña, recordando la última vez que ella y sus abuelos jugaron a aquello, terminando Carlisle tirado en el piso con un ataque de risa. Edward también lo recordó y no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—Los abuelos estará encantados de jugar contigo otra vez… —comentó Edward sin esconder su risa.

—Bueno —dijo Carlisle en su defensa, caminando hacia la niña en brazos de su madre— A ver si tu papá se atreve ahora a jugar –comentó, mirando de reojo a su hijo.

Edward bufó, mientras el abuelo y su nieta se rieron cómplices. Carlisle se despidió de todos allí y enseguida Lauren, Grace y Edward salieron rumbo a un buen restaurante, antes claro, tuvieron que convencer a la niña de quitarse el traje para que no se estropeara o se ensuciara.

Pasaron un muy buen rato juntos, riéndose y recordando cosas agradables, incluso recordaron algunas travesuras de Elizabeth. Era un buen ejercicio para ellos incluir a Lizzie con recuerdos agradables que los hiciese sonreír, pues recordar con llanto los últimos nueve meses de vida con Lizzie no debía ser lo primordial, cuando había vivido ocho radiante años, llenos de felicidad.

Cuando ya era tarde, Edward dejó a su hija durmiendo en su cama, se sentó en el sofá de la sala de casa de Lauren a beber con ella una copa, antes de marcharse. Allí le comentó sobre su participación en el caso de divorcio de la Isabella Swan.

—Intuí que algo no iba bien con ella. A diferencia de como la conocí, ella ahora está cabizbaja y triste… Dios, pobre maestra…

—Y su marido es un pelotudo —dijo con exasperación— Lo mejor que puede hacer es apartarse de ese tipo y seguir adelante con su vida —añadió con un tinte de desprecio al recordar al _Jasper ese._

—Me alegro que estés llevando su caso.

—Rosalie me lo pidió y luego sentí que debía hacer eso por ella, en agradecimiento por cómo se ha portado con Grace, ya sabes… — explicó, alzándose de hombros.

—Definitivamente —asintió ella con una sonrisa.

—Bueno —dijo Edward mirando su reloj de pulsera— Es hora de que me vaya, mañana debo de madrugar. Pasaré por ustedes en la tarde para ir a cenar con mis padres.

Lauren torció su boca en una sonrisa y asintió. Enseguida bajó su cabeza y rascó su entrecejo, mientras mordía su labio, señal inequívoca para Edward que ella algo quería decir o preguntar.

—Dilo ya, Lauren —le animó Edward, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Hablaste ya con Emmett…sobre…?

—No —negó él, cambiando el gesto relajado de su rostro a uno más bien hosco— Yo ya le dije lo que tenía que decirle, si él quiere decirme algo, pues que sea él quien se acerque.

—Sólo espero que le des la oportunidad de hablar cuando él lo haga. Recuerda que no sólo él tuvo la culpa. Mi responsabilidad y la de él tienen el mismo peso, Edward —indicó ella en tono conciliador. Él no hizo promesas sobre aquello, sólo se limitó a asentir. Enseguida se despidió de ella con un cálido beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa rumbo a su departamento, donde como cada noche, se sentaría a oscuras en su sala, bebería una cerveza calmadamente y disfrutaría de un cigarro, a solas, como ya se había hecho costumbre.

/E.P/

—Bien colegas —anunció Carlisle, mirando su fino reloj de muñeca —comenzaremos la reunión prescindiendo de la presencia de James, a quien se le deben haber enredado las sabanas esta mañana —miró hacia su derecha enseguida y pidió a su asistente que comenzara a leer los puntos de la tabla a tratar. Cuando ella iba a comenzar, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y el abogado James Whitherdale apareció en la reunión del viernes… vestido de charro.

Las siete personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa lo miraron con extrañeza e incluso desconcierto. ¿Qué abogado en su sano juicio de presentaba en una reunión vestido de charro? Sólo él.

Después de unos momentos de incómodo silencio, el charro… abogado se quitó la _estúpida_ corbatilla roja a juego con su traje negro y bordado con hilos dorados y amarillos —y dicho sea de paso, deseando también arrancarse aquellas botas a juego que llevaban, las que en verdad eran una especie de calvario para sus pies— y carraspeó antes de decir a los presentes un tímido "Buenos días".

Benjamín no pudo más y soltó una carcajada, echándose hacia atrás en su silla y sujetando su estómago. Tatianne se cubrió la boca de la sorpresa, su marido Garrett frunció sus cejas hasta su charro amigo, y Edward tenía una O formada en su boca, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Las dos secretarias asistentes lo miraban como si en verdad fuera un marciano, mientras Carlisle intentaba con todo su ser reprimir sus carcajadas. Cuando se vio controlado, habló:

—Pasaré por alto tu retraso, James, pero por favor, explica tu… atuendo —solicitó, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Verás Carlisle —dijo, jugueteando el corbatín entre sus dedos —es que me voy a casar…

—Uhm… ¿cómo? —preguntón con confusión Carlisle, dejando Benjamín de carcajearse para que al igual que sus colegas mirar a James ahora sí con sorpresa y algo de confusión.

—Lo que pasa es que anoche, como ultima y desesperada medida, le llevé serenata a Victoria, mi novia… y pues parece que funcionó porque cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo, aceptó.

—Bueno, James, en hora buena… —felicitó Carlisle al ahora sonriente abogado y charro— ¿Y para cuando es la boda?

—Mañana. Me caso mañana…

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Tatianne, levantándose de un salto de su silla— Pero… pero… ¿mañana?

—¿Y cuál es el problema, cielo? —dijo Garrett con calma, tomando la mano de su esposa y atrayéndola de regreso a su asiento, junto a él.

—Ah y Edward, —dijo, mirando al aun sorprendido Edward— eres mi padrino.

—¿Yo? —preguntó el aludido, indicándose a sí mismo con su dedo índice.

—Sí, fue sorteo. Fuiste el premiado. Así que mañana deben estar todos a las ocho en el hotel Marriot… un tío de Victoria es uno de sus administradores y nos hizo un lugar mañana.

—¡Jesús! —Exclamó Tatianne— planeas tu boda literalmente de la noche a la mañana y resulta que te vas a casar en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad…

—¿Es un buen presagio, no? —preguntó de regreso a su amiga, alzando sus cejas sugestivamente. Tatianne fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento, otra vez, pero ahora para acercarse a James y abrazarlo y felicitarlo como correspondía. La siguieron Carlisle, Garrett, Benjamín y las dos secretarias, acabando Edward con la ronda de felicitaciones.

—¡Maldición James, tú sí que sabes hacer las cosas! —dijo Edward, mientras palmeaba su espalda.

—Es increíble… espero que aceptes mi proposición de ser mi padrino… ah, y Lauren está invitada por supuesto.

—Se lo diré a Lauren, y por supuesto que seré tu padrino.

—Una cosa, James —dijo ahora Benjamín— Sigo sin entender por qué todavía estas vestido de charro…

Edward rodó los ojos porque era más que obvio, pero aun así James lo explicó con picardía— Después que me diera el sí y decidiéramos no esperar más, pues bebimos champaña abrazados en el sofá de su apartamento… luego nos besamos… y ya sabes… una cosa llevó a la otra. Desperté esta mañana, dándome cuenta que me había dormido y me retrasaría para la reunión, así que decidí agarrar la ropa de anoche y venir directo aquí.

La reunión del bufete ciertamente se retrasó al menos una hora, después que Carlisle indicara que trajeran algo para brindar por el futuro marido.

Así, en un ambiente distendido la reunión se realizó, mientras Edward pensaba distraído en la noticia de su amigo. Pensó, divertido, que por el carácter arrebatado de James, su matrimonio no podía ser de otra manera. También pensó en pedirle a Lauren que fuese ella su acompañante para la boda… aunque por una milésima de segundo, por su cabeza, sintió el deseo extraño de pedirle a _otra_ mujer, delgada, pálida y menuda mujer, doliente e indefensa, que lo acompañara. Sacudió su cabeza, sacudiendo también esa idea que cruzó por su cabeza, seguro de que lo mejor era ir del brazo de Lauren. Una buena, conocida y agradable compañía.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mil, mil, mil gracias como siempre a cada una de ustedes por acoplarse a esta locura, que dedico con mucho cariño a cada una de ustedes. **

**Como siempre, a mi hermosa beta Gaby Madriz que hermosea cada capítulo, mis totales agradecimientos. **

**Ahora, a leer. Besos y abrazos a todas!**

**(Pueden encontrarme como Cata_lina_lina en twitter y Catalina Lina en Facebook)**

* * *

**14. La sorpresa de lo inesperado**

**"Sólo Dios sabe nuestros destinos…"**

**~En Paralelo~**

— ¡¿Qué tú qué cosa?! —gritó Bella por el teléfono a su amiga Victoria, cuando esta la llamo ese viernes por la tarde, como si nada, para avisarle que al día siguiente, en el hotel Marriot a las ocho de la noche, se celebraría su boda.

— ¡No grites! —Exclamó Victoria con diversión en su voz— Te digo que James y yo nos casamos mañana…

— ¡¿Estás loca?!

— Uhm, un poco, sí —asintió, riéndose, mientras Bella rodaba los ojos— Ah, pero no es lo más importante. Tu asistencia es obligatoria porque eres mi testigo y madrina de bodas.

— ¡Mierda, Victoria, tú sí que estás loca!

— Así que ponte un lindo traje, y llega mañana a la hora señalada.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer, Victoria? —preguntó Bella.

Ahora ella pasaría a engrosar la lista de los divorciados de ese país, entonces a la idea de boda, ella debía poner su cuota de inseguridad, propio en su postura de mujer engañada por su marido.

— Completamente segura, Bella, no te preocupes por mí —aseguró con voz firme— Ahora debo colgar, hay un par de personas más a quien debo llamar y terminar de coordinar algunas cositas para mañana.

— ¡Dios, sigo sin poder creer lo que me dices!

— Como sea. Hablamos mañana. Llega puntual, sí, y vístete hermosa para la ocasión.

— Haré lo que pueda —indicó, antes de terminar con la llamada.

Se quedó un rato mirando por la ventana frente a ella, aun aturdida por la repentina noticia. Su amiga Victoria, quien había sido esquiva durante mucho tiempo al tema de la boda, había al fin dado su brazo a torcer. Seguro que el novio, James, a quien ella aun no conocía, había logrado enamorarla a tal punto de convencerla de quedarse con él para toda la vida, lo que idealmente se estilaba para las bodas.

"Para toda la vida, hasta que la muerte los separe…" habían sido las palabras del cura anglicano que los casó a ella y a… Jasper. Bella sonrió con tristeza, negando con la cabeza, pero antes de hundirse en recuerdos que la atormentarían y decaer aún más su estado de ánimo, su madre entró al cuarto con la Beth dormida entre sus brazos.

— Tomó su biberón y calló rendida… jugó toda la tarde con Charlie — dijo Renée, dejando a la bebita en su cuna. Bella se levantó y caminó hasta su hija para arroparla.

— Me llamó Victoria. Dice que mañana se casa.

Renée desvió sus ojos de golpe hacia Bella —¿Es broma?

— No, además, soy la madrina, y no tengo idea qué ponerme.

— Tienes trajes hermosos guardados que nunca has estrenado, revisaremos eso en un rato, pero… ¿de verdad se casa mañana? ¿Y por qué tan rápido? ¿No estará embarazada?

— Mamá, en esta época, el que una mujer soltera se embarace no la orilla a casarse, como se estilaba siglos atrás. Dice simplemente que está segura y enamorada y que no quiere esperar.

— Bueno, mientras esté segura y se feliz…

— Dijo que tú y papá también estaban invitados…

Renée llevó una mano a su pecho y habló calmadamente — Sobre mañana… yo estuve hablando este medio día con Michael, quería saber por Alice. A tu papá y a mí nos preocupa que esté sola, además que ha estado incomunicada y estamos preocupados, así que Charlie tomó boletos para él y para mí para viajar a Suecia en el último vuelo de la tarde.

Bella escuchó en silencio a su madre, sin evitar tensar su cuerpo al solo recuerdo de Alice. En ningún momento cruzó su vista con la de su madre mientras esta hablaba, no sabe bien por qué. No podía reprocharla por preocuparse por una de sus hijas, así que decidió sólo asentir despacio, mientras acariciaba el pecho de su hija.

— Me comunicaré con Irina, a ver si puede cuidar a la niña mañana por la noche.

— Me gustaría haberla cuidado yo, pero esto salió de improviso y…

— No te preocupes mamá, haz lo que tengas que hacer, no te preocupes por mi — le dijo, intentando darle una sonrisa que la tranquilizara, pero no resultó. Digamos que ella no era buena para engañar a nadie, mucho menos a su madre. Pero no quería preocuparla ni mucho menos hacerla sentir culpable, pues ella no tenía la culpa.

— Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo y veamos que hay en tu armario —dijo Renée con entusiasmo, tomando una mano de su hija y arrastrándola al closet.

Después de mucho revisar, desechó la idea de ponerse un vestido rojo strapless, muy ajustado y uno negro, concluyendo en que la mejor opción era el azul eléctrico, que según su madre le sentaba muy bien. Gracias a Dios, al probárselo le quedó de maravilla, descartando la necesidad de algún retoque. La parte superior se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, sujetándose por un lazo que se ataba por detrás del cuello, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y brazos, con un escote en V justo y preciso. Desde su cintura, la tela de raso caía perfectamente como un faldón hasta bajo sus rodillas. Se pondría un tapado negro, a juego con sus zapatos y una cartera pequeña, y su cabello decidió alisarlo y llevarlo simplemente suelto.

Al menos el atuendo para la boda ya estaba listo. Enseguida se comunicó con Irina, a quien le pidió de favor venir a quedarse con la niña por el tiempo que ella estuviera en la boda, no poniendo esta obstáculo alguno. Irina había tomado un cariño especial por Mary Elizabeth y simpatizaba profundamente con Bella, por todo lo que había pasado.

Al parecer, todo estaba listo. Pensó en ir acompañada de Michael, le serviría para distraerse, pero cuando se comunicó con él, él le dijo que saldría de viaje de fin de semana con su hermano, por lo que declinó de su invitación.

Ni modo, le tocaría ir sola.

/E.P/

Antes de bajar y partir rumbo al hotel, Bella se observó frente al espejo de su cuarto lista para la boda de su amiga, conforme con el resultado. Su cabello brillaba más que de costumbre, seguro por el proceso de alisado y las cremas hidratantes que su madre insistió en aplicar. Su maquilla suave, haciéndola ver natural y su vestido, todo en conjunto la hacía verse diferente.

Bajó la escalera y su padre la recibió al pie de esta, con una inmensa sonrisa de admiración, soltando un silbido — ¡Qué mujer más guapa!

— Muchas gracias —sonrió ella a su padre, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. De reojo vio las maletas de sus padres en la entrada de la puerta, listos para aguardar por el auto que vendría por ellos para llevarlos al aeropuerto. No dijo nada al respecto, sólo caminó hasta la sala, donde vio a su hija en brazos de Irina, tomando su mamila a punto de dormirse.

— Intentaré llegar lo más temprano posible, Irina —indicó ella, acariciando la cabecita de su hija.

— No se preocupe por mí, Bella. Usted vaya y disfrute de su fiesta — dijo Irina con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

— Muchas gracias.

— ¡Nena, tu taxi ya está aquí! —dijo Renée entrando a la sala. Se despidió de sus padres, quienes regresarían en cinco días, de Irina y dio un beso en la frente a su hija antes de salir.

El trayecto hasta el lujoso hotel fue medianamente rápido. Caminó directamente al salón, donde le indicaron se desarrollaría la boda. Las paredes de este estaban cubiertas de un suave color marfil, y desde los amplios techos colgaban hermosos candelabros de cristal que daban un toque de elegancia y calidez, perfectos. Mesas redondas para seis personas con blancos manteles que colgaban hasta el suelo, y a un costado, un escenario donde se veían instrumentos, que al parecer amenizarían el coctel posterior a la ceremonia, que se desarrollaría en un balcón contiguo en donde se había predispuesto dos corridas de sillas y una mesa blanca bajo un arco de flores naturales.

Al entrar, a la primera persona que distinguió de las demás fue a su amiga Tanya, quien corrió hasta su encuentro.

— ¡¿Lo puedes creer?! —Dijo, mientras dejaba un beso en cada mejilla de Bella— ¿Puedes creer que estemos en la boda de Victoria?

— Pues… no.

— Ah, y te ves radiante, Bella —dijo, tomando su mano y alzándola levemente para ver y lucir el traje azul de su amiga— Te sienta perfecto ese color. ¿Y cómo crees que me veo yo? —dijo, dándose la vuelta sobre sus altísimos zapatos de tacón aguja negros, luciendo su traje negro que se ajustaba desde su pecho hasta debajo de sus rodillas. Se veía realmente elegante, además del moño que sujetaba su rubio cabello.

— ¡Te ves fantástica! —exclamó Bella hacia su coqueta amiga.

— ¿Y estás lista para el papel de madrina? Victoria me explicó que fue una especie de sorteo o algo así…

— No lo sé… —admitió, alzándose de hombros. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, porque no sabía bien qué tenía que hacer. Para la mayoría de las bodas, había al menos un ensayo previo, como ocurrió en la suya… antes de seguir y hundirse en ese recuerdo y deprimirse, lo alejó.

Poco a poco, el balcón comenzó a repletarse y ambas damas comenzaron a distinguir de entre los invitados algunas caras familiares, uniéndose a ellas Jane, quien estaba por cierto, impactada al igual que ellas con esa locura.

— Ejem… damas — carraspeó el novio, interrumpiendo a las chicas que conversaban y bebían champaña. Vestía un impecable traje negro Armani, con una pajarita del mismo color, sobre una inmaculada camisa blanca. Su cabello rubio oscuro iba peinado hacia atrás y de su cara colgaba una muy amplia sonrisa y unos azules y luminosos ojos.

— ¡James! ¡Dios, cómo nos haces esto! —exclamó Jane, que de las tres era la que más lo conocía. Tanya apenas lo había visto un par de veces y Bella era primera vez que lo veía. Como Jane sabía que poco se conocían, aprovechó de presentarlos— Bien, ella es Tanya, a quien ya has visto antes —dijo, indicándole a Tanya, a quien saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Enseguida observó a Bella y antes que Jane dijese quien era, él mismo lo descifró — Entonces tú debes ser Bella, la madrina de Victoria.

— Sí, así es —asintió ella, tomando la mano que James le ofrecía y saludándose con un beso en la mejilla.

— Bien, estaba precisamente buscándote. La asesora de bodas quiere hablar conmigo, con los padres de los novios y con los padrinos, así que ¿me acompañas? —pidió, ofreciéndole su brazo para que le acompañara. Ella sonrió se tomó del brazo del novio, y se alejó de sus amigas hacia una sala pequeña, contigua al salón de la recepción.

Al entrar junto a James, un sorpresivo y helado escalofrío, recorrió su espina dorsal como si un viento frío hubiese recorrido su cuerpo, cuando sus ojos dieron con su abogado, Edward Cullen, quien estaba hablando con un hombre mayor a quien ella no conocía. Siguió caminando junto al novio, acercándoseles, cuando el abogado giró su cabeza hacia ella y la vio.

Bella se percató del rápido recorrido que él le dio, de pies a cabeza, hasta devolver sus ojos verdes hasta los suyos, con un dejo de sorpresa. Bella, sin querer, también evaluó la impecable vestimenta de Edward, quien llevaba un traje negro, por supuesto, a la medida y una corbata del mismo color.

No podía negarlo, su abogado se veía muy, pero muy atractivo.

Él elevó la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que por alguna razón, eso hiciera que Bella se sonrojase y bajara su cabeza.

— ¿Isabella? —preguntó Edward, aún sorprendido, cuando el novio y ella estuvieron junto a él.

James miró a Edward con ojos confusos — ¿Se conocen?

— Es mi abogado —indicó ella, mirando a James. Luego miró a Edward y le dio una sonrisa extendiendo a la vez su mano hacia él — Sr. Cullen, es una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

— Soy Edward —le recordó él, devolviéndole el suave apretón de manos —y sí, es una sorpresa. Déjeme decirle que se ve hermosa, Isabella.

Ella automáticamente bajó la cabeza, otra vez, cohibida y ruborizada por las sinceras palabras del abogado, que al parecer, no podía pasar por alto darle ese pequeño piropo.

— Bueno, pues es una sorpresa para mí que se conozcan, y eso hace más fáciles las cosas —dijo, indicándole a su amigo y la madrina de su novia, que se acercaran donde estaba una mujer, quien estaba dando instrucciones.

Bella y Edward guardaron silencio mientras oían las indicaciones que la asesora de bodas les daba para la ceremonia civil que se realizaría en unos minutos más.

Bella, mientras la mujer hablaba, daba de vez en cuando miraditas de soslayo a su _compañero_ de bodas, de quien por cierto incluso podía oler el suave aroma de su perfume. Cerraba los ojos e inspiraba silenciosamente, disfrutando del exquisito aroma que seguramente era de algún exclusivo perfume francés. Lo hizo varias veces, esperando no ser descubierta…

— ¿Bella? —preguntó James, haciendo que la aludida abriera rápidamente sus ojos y se diera cuenta que todos allí la observaban y estaban esperando que al parecer respondiera algo. Miró a Edward, y él tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

— La jueza pregunta si cargas tu identificación. Necesita nuestros datos —susurró Edward, torciendo su boca en una sonrisa con resquicios de diversión.

Ella asintió, completamente avergonzada, y rebuscó en su cartera de mano sus documentos para dárselos a quien se lo solicitaba.

Diez minutos después, todos caminaron hacia la terraza, donde en momento se desarrollaría la boda. Edward, muy caballerosamente, ofreció su brazo para que Bella caminara junto a él y ubicarse en sus lugares, a un lado del _altar._

— Así que usted es amiga de la loca… —sacudió la cabeza y rectificó — Digo, de la novia.

Bella la miró, sorprendida y un poco divertida también — ¿La loca?

— Uhm… es una broma interna, no quiero ser irrespetuoso.

— Es un buen calificativo después de todo —admitió ella con diversión, haciendo que el abogado y ella soltaran una carcajada— Y al parecer, James y ella son tal para cual

— Totalmente —asintió él, recordando el día anterior, cuando su amigo llegó a la reunión vestido de charro.

— ¿Y usted viene solo? —preguntó Bella repentinamente, sin siquiera pensarlo. Deseó morderse la lengua por metiche, esperando no incomodar al abogado.

— Lauren me ha acompañado. Es amiga de James también. Y usted…

— Vengo sola —se apresuró en decir.

— Aha…

Tuvieron que guardar silencio cuando una melodía suave comenzó a sonar, indicando el arribo de la novia. Todos desviaron su vista hasta la hermosa mujer colorina que avanzaba por el corto pasillo hacia el lugar donde James la esperaba con mucho nerviosismo.

Bella no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver la luminosidad que emanaba de su amiga, producto seguro de toda la felicidad que la invadía en ese momento. Una solitario lagrima corrió por su mejilla mientras contemplaba a Victoria avanzar, vestida de un traje color marfil, sencillo y elegante, sujeto por sus hombros por delgados tirantes, cayendo naturalmente hasta cubrir sus pies. Su cabello rojo iba tomado por un lado, sujeto con una flor blanca que le daba un toque sensual.

Cuando Victoria cruzó la mirada con Bella al pasar junto a ella, alzó su mano hasta su amiga y secó el rastro de lágrima que vio en su mejilla, dándole una sonrisa de ternura, retribuyéndosela ella de igual modo.

— ¿Está bien? —le susurró Edward, cuando los novios se tomaron de la mano y se ubicaban en su sitio para comenzar la ceremonia. Bella asintió apenas mirándolo, enderezando su postura lista para disfrutar de la boda de su mejor amiga.

A pesar de ser sorpresiva aquella celebración, la ceremonia se realizó a la perfección, sin dejar ningún detalle al azar y por cierto que también estuvo llena de emotividad.

Bella sintió un profundo regocijo y una emoción muy poderosa por su amiga, al verla tan segura y feliz por el paso que acababa de dar. Victoria la divisó mientras repartía abrazo a uno y a otro invitado, escabulléndose enseguida hasta ella.

— Oye, no quiero que llores, yo estoy feliz —le dijo Victoria, abrazándole.

— No lloro porque esté triste, sólo estoy emocionada, pero me siento muy feliz por ti… te ves tan hermosa, tan radiante —dijo, apartándose y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Victoria le sonrió con ternura, levantó la mano que sostenía su ramo de novia —una conjunción de rosas blancas y rosadas, tomadas por un moño ce raso blanco— lo observó y levantó una de las manos de Bella, dejando el ramo entre ellas.

— Sé que la tradición dice que debo lanzar el ramo y todo eso, pero esta boda no ha sido muy tradicional que digamos. Quiero dártelo porque este ramillete para mí significa oportunidad y esperanza, y deseo que tengas también una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz nuevamente, y no perder las esperanzas, nunca_._

— ¡Victoria! —exclamó, tomando el perfumado ramo y apretándolo en su pecho, para luego volver a abrazar a la novia, ahora ambas visiblemente emocionadas.

— Ejem… —el novio apareció junto a la pareja de amigas y abrazó por la cintura a su ahora esposa, dejando un beso en su sien— Espero que esas lágrimas, en ambas, sean de pura emoción.

— Lo son, esposo —susurró ella, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

— Fue una ceremonia hermosa, James, y deseo que sean muy felices —dijo, extendiendo una mano hacia él. En vez de eso, James soltó a su mujer y abrazó a Bella, como si la conociese de toda la vida.

— ¡Bien mujeres! Vamos a brindar, además están esperando eso del vals de los novios, que no sé cómo voy a enfrentar… — dijo con un tono divertido, alzándose de hombros.

Claro, con esto de que el día anterior había decidido lo de la boda, ni clases de baile ni nada de eso habían tomado.

Fueron hasta el centro del salón y espontáneamente los novios comenzaron a moverse al son del suave y tradicional vals. Bella bebía champaña y los observaba a un costado, cuando hasta ella una mujer vestida de un traje negro de _strapless_ con lentejuelas se ganó junto a ella.

— Edward me comentó que usted estaba aquí, maestra.

Lauren la miró con una sonrisa cordial, la que Bella retribuyó de igual forma. La ex mujer de Edward se veía radiante en su traje negro entallado, con su cabello castaño oscuro cayendo con grandes ondas sobre su espalda desnuda.

— Señora Lauren…

— Soy sólo Lauren, no me haga sentir más vieja de lo que soy.

— Lauren, es bueno verla aquí y sorpresivo también.

— Sí, todo en esta boda es sorpresivo, ¿no cree?

— Totalmente.

— Señoras —junto a ellas se les unió el padrino y testigo del novio, extendiendo una copa de champaña hasta Lauren. En silencio los tres observaron a la pareja hacer pericias en la pista de baile, llevándose el aplauso de los asistentes y por cierto, muchas carcajadas. A la siguiente canción los padres de Victoria y James salieron a la pista.

— ¡Faltan los padrinos! —exclamó James hacia Edward, quien fulminó al novio.

— Creo que deben salir a bailar esta pieza. Yo sostengo tu ramo, Bella — dijo Lauren, solicita, animándolos a salir.

Bella se puso algo tensa, porque no estaba segura que el abogado quisiera bailar, además que ella no sabía hacerlo muy bien. Edward extendió una mano hasta ella, invitándola a la pista. Bella no tuvo de otra que acceder.

Carraspeó y se disculpó mientras se acomodaban en la pista —Espero que no tengamos un accidente por mi culpa, no se bailar…

— Todo irá bien— indicó él, poniéndose frente a ella, tomando por una de sus manos y por la cintura, comenzando a balancearse despacio.

— La vi muy emocionada durante la ceremonia —aseveró Edward hablándole prácticamente al oído. Ella se hizo un poco hacia atrás y chocó con sus verdes ojos. Mordió su labio y se sonrojó un poco.

— Sí… digamos que soy sensible a estos temas y Victoria es como mi hermana, es mi mejor amiga…

— Y james es como un grano en mi trasero, somos muy amigos desde la universidad —indicó él, mirando de reojo a la pareja que daba vueltas por la pista. Luego devolvió su mirada a Bella— Jamás pensé que usted y yo tuviéramos amigos en común.

— Ni yo…

— Pues, me alegra haberla encontrado —susurró, mirándola intensamente a los ojos, sintiéndose ella desfallecer por la vehemencia de su mirada y sus palabras, no sabe bien por qué.

Después de esa admisión por parte de Edward, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Bella sólo se dedicó a dejarse guiar por él al compás de la música, en silencio absorbiendo su aroma francés y sus extrañas últimas palabras.

**~En Paralelo~**

Edward, sentado en la mesa que dispusieron para él y Lauren, recordaba la picazón que sintió en su nuca cuando bailó la pieza de vals con Isabella Swan, de cómo ella se había sonrojado y había mordido su carnoso labio inferior, como si el sólo hecho de bailar con él la cohibiera. Además, no podía negarlo, se veía muy atractiva ataviada con ese traje que la hacía lucir sus curvas… definitivamente se veía radiante. Aun así, él podía sentir que en ella rondaba la melancolía por lo que le había tocado vivir, pero a pesar de todo, se animaba a darle a su amiga una sonrisa sincera y alegrarse por ella.

_"Es una mujer muy valiente…" _pensó él, pues después del poco tiempo que había pasado de su divorcio, no cualquier mujer se dispondría a pisar una boda tan pronto. Pero ella le hacía frente, y eso a Edward le causó admiración.

De tanto en tanto, Edward desatendía la conversación que sostenía con sus compañeros de mesa, girando su cabeza en busca de la mesa donde la Sra. Swan estaba sentada, junto a sus amigas, con quienes reía animadamente.

— ¿Se ve muy linda, no te parece? —preguntó Lauren a su lado, sorprendiéndolo con la mirada unas mesas más allá. Él giró rápidamente su cabeza y le sonrió, asintiendo.

— Es verdad, se ve muy bien… Me sorprendió mucho verla aquí —reconoció él, soltándose un poco el nudo de su corbata. Lauren juntó su entrecejo y lo miró con extrañeza

— ¿Cómo es que te sorprendió que la novia estuviera aquí? Te estoy hablando de Victoria.

Edward quiso pegarse con la palma de la mano en la frente. Por supuesto que Lauren estaba hablando de la novia, pues esa colorina mujer se supone era el centro de atracción allí. La cosa es que para él no lo era.

— ¡Claro, claro! La loca, sí, se ve muy bien.

Lauren le dio una palmada en el brazo, como recriminándole que llamara así a Victoria. — ¿Y de quien pensabas que estaba hablando?¿De la maestra Swan?

— Pues sí.

— También se ve muy linda… y hacían una linda pareja mientras bailaban —comentó Lauren esto último, recordándole que ella lo conocía bien.

A ella no se le pasó por alto las reiteradas oportunidades que Edward le dedicó miraditas furtivas durante lo que llevaba de noche. Su forma de observarla y sonreírle con algo más que admiración o condescendencia. Incluso se percató de un suspiro que se le arrancó a él casi imperceptiblemente e inclusive no percatándose él mismo.

Fue extraño para ella ser testigo de eso, de que Edward, de quien ella estuvo enamorada, se fijara en alguien más. Claro, él lo negaría y no lo reconocería, pero ella lo conocía, y se sentía feliz por él.

Edward, no percatándose del estado de ensimismamiento de Lauren, siguió conversando con el viejo abogado que estaba sentado junto a él, mirando ciertamente de vez en cuando en dirección a su clienta.

Cuando la cena acabó, y después que los novios posaran mientras cortaban las rebanadas de pastel, Edward y Garrett salieron a las afueras del hotel a fumar un cigarro.

— Lauren se ve esplendida. Me alegra verla mejor —dijo Garrett, haciendo más que mención a su atuendo, a su estado de ánimo. Él fue testigo de cómo esa madre estuvo a punto de sucumbir ante el dolor de la muerte de Lizzie, por lo tanto, verla tan en paz era reconfortante.

Edward por supuesto, captó hacia donde iba el comentario. Asintió a las palabras de su amigo mientras botaba el humo de su cigarro y subió la solapa de su chaqueta, pues el frío de la última semana de septiembre se estaba haciendo notar. Ambos, mientras acababan sus respectivos cigarros, comentaron detalles de la boda, la novia y el novio, y apostaban de cuanto demorarían en tener su primera gran pelea, muy típica de los recién casados.

Estaban en eso, cuando unos dos metros más allá, saliendo por una de las puertas del hotel, una mujer ataviada con un tapado negro, le daba las gracias al portero y caminaba con dirección hacia la calle, seguramente para hacer detener un taxi.

— ¿La conoces? —preguntó Garrett, cuando vio que Edward siguió a esta mujer con la mirada.

— Es una clienta y maestra de Grace. Es amiga de la novia —le dijo, sin apartar la vista de la maestra, quien estaba parada observando hacia los coches.

— Se va temprano…

— Veré si necesita ayuda, ¿puedes decirle a Lauren…?

— Ve a rescatar a tu clienta, Edward —le dijo, botando la colilla de cigarro y palmeando el hombro de su amigo, antes de girarse y entrar.

Sin demora, Edward corrió hasta alcanzarla, sorprendiéndole por la espalda — ¿Ya se va?

Bella se giró con sobresalto, y en el acto casi da traspiés y cae a la cuneta. Casi, si no es porque el gentil abogado alcanza a tomarla del codo y sujetarla para que eso no ocurra.

— ¿Está bien? Discúlpeme por haberla asustado…

— No, está bien. Estoy esperando por un taxi.

— No es necesario, déjeme que la lleve por favor.

— Oh, no. Usted regrese a la fiesta…

— Por favor —insistió Edward, deteniendo las excusas de Bella y sujetando de nuevo su codo, esta vez sin querer. Bella se lo quedó mirando y pestañeó raídamente, ciertamente sorprendida. Tragó grueso y asintió lentamente, devolviéndole Edward una sonrisa de triunfo. Mientras le pedía que lo acompañase hasta dar con el _Valet Parking_ del hotel para que trajese su coche, no pudo evitar meditar sobre la sensación de alivio que sintió en su pecho cuando Bella accedió a ser llevada por él.

Cuando el atento hombre trajo el coche de Edward, esta abrió la puerta a su acompañante para que se subiera en el asiento contiguo. Una vez él adentro, detrás del volante, dirigió el coche hasta el sector residencial donde vivía Bella.

— ¿Su hija quedó con sus padres? —preguntó Edward, para romper el hielo, con su mirada puesta en la carretera.

— No. Ellos salieron de viaje. Mary quedó con la niñera. Tengo mucha confianza en ella, pero aun así no quiero dejarlas solas hasta muy tarde.

— ¿Ella se encuentra bien?

— Sí, está muy bien. Crece muy rápido. Gracias por preguntar_._

— Es cierto. No se dará ni cuenta cuando empiece a caminar por la casa…

Edward vio de reojo que ella sonreía ante su comentario, y quizás el tono distendido de la charla le animó a preguntar — ¿Sus hijas… eran muy traviesas de pequeñas?

Edward sonrió con ternura y añoranza antes de responder — Grace siempre fue más inquieta y desordenada. Creo que de las dos, Lizzie era como la mente pensante y Grace la ejecutora. Se complementaban muy bien.

— Grace es una niña muy histriónica —comentó Bella con ternura— en los ensayos de la obra que estamos preparando, ella suele destacarse.

— Le encantan esas cosas, andar disfrazada y jugar a hacer piezas de teatro… pero también le inquieta el mundo animal. Dice que será doctora…

— Doctora de animales, me lo ha dicho —comentó, interrumpiendo al abogado, quien giró su cabeza hacia ella y le sonrió.

El camino del hotel hasta la casa de Bella debía de ser relativamente rápido, no más de media hora. Pero en vez de eso, él al aparcar a las puertas de la casa de la maestra, se quedaron conversando de un sinfín de cosas, todas relacionadas a los hijos. Él le contaba anécdotas de sus pequeñas y ella respondía de lo ilusionada que estaba de ver a su bebé hacer travesuras.

Estuvieron aparcados hablando dentro del coche por al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Cuando Bella observó su teléfono y vio la hora cómo había pasado, se sorprendió, pues al parecer, también había pasado rápido para ella.

— Bueno, no lo entretengo más. Muchas gracias por haberme traído, y por la conversación.

— Ha sido un gusto, Bella —dijo, disfrutando secretamente de llamarla por su apelativo que hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a usar con tanta familiaridad. Disfrutó también de su compañía y su presencia, en secreto por supuesto y esperaba que ella se hubiese sentido grata también.

— Pues… esperaré que me llame… —susurró ella. Él la miró con diversión y sorpresa, _¿A caso quería ella que la llamase, por ejemplo, para salir algún día… en una cita?— _digo, por lo del divorcio —agregó ella, aclarando sus dichos.

Él soltó el aire y asintió con la cabeza — Espero que el tramite sea rápido. Probablemente dentro de diez días la vuelva a llamar.

— Muchas gracias abogado… Edward —dijo, girándose para abrir la puerta del coche— Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, Bella —se despidió, antes que ella descendiera completamente del vehículo y se encaminara hasta el portal, Edward, no puso en marcha el vehículo, sino hasta que ella estuvo dentro de la casa. Después de eso y con un suspiro, se dirigió del regreso al hotel, habiendo deseado, secretamente, quedarse un tiempo más con ella.

Cuando regresó, la fiesta de matrimonio estaba en todo su apogeo. Todo los invitados estaban ataviados con gorros de fiesta y otros adminículos coloridos mientras bailaban en la pista, que estaba repleta. Distinguió de entre los invitados a Benjamín con una rubia que no conocía, a sus padres, a Garrett y Tatianne, y otros colegas más. Lauren estaba bebiendo coctel con otras dos mujeres ya mayores a un costado de la pista, quien en cuanto lo vio, se excusó con ellas, caminando hacia él.

— Garrett me dijo que fuiste a dejar a la maestra… —comentó ella, tomándose del brazo de Edward, quien enseguida se dio cuenta que se había pasado un poco de copas, o cócteles, por la manera lenta de hablarle y por cómo le sonreía.

— Uhm… sí, así es.

— ¿No quieres bailar? —le preguntó ella y él enseguida negó.

— Sabes que no me gustan estas fiestas…

— Lo olvidaba, lo siento. Y de verdad creo que yo he tenido mi cuota por hoy —admitió levantando su vaso a medio beber, con una sonrisita de disculpa.

— ¿Quieres irte?

— ¿Serás el chofer de mi carruaje esta noche? —le preguntó ella, con un tono algo coqueto, alzándole las cejas sinuosamente.

— Por supuesto que seré tu chofer —admitió él.

Con ella tomada de su brazo, caminó hasta dar con la pareja de recién casados y despedirse, antes que emprendiesen vuelo hasta su viaje de bodas. Después se despidieron de Esme y Carlisle y del resto de sus amigos. Ninguno les animó a quedarse, pues sabían que a ellos no se les daba bien ese tipo de fiestas. No después de un duelo como el que estaban viviendo.

De camino a casa de Lauren, ella no paró de comentar lo hermosa que la novia se veía y con eso recordar de cómo ella finalmente no había tenido nada de trajes de novia, ni ajuar ni nada. — No es que me queje, pero fue distinto y por cierto no me arrepiento.

— Sí, recuerdo esa boda, por eso no fui capaz de reprochar su decisión.

— Es verdad.

Al llegar, Edward acompañó a su ex esposa hasta la puerta, decidido a dejarla segura dentro de la casa. Pero al parecer, ella tenía otros planes. De eso se dio cuenta él, cuando ella se acercó a él y acarició su cara, acercando lo más que pudo su rostro al de él.

— Siempre te encontré tan atractivo… —susurró, cerrando sus ojos y posando su nariz en el cuello de Edward. Él sintió un escalofrío no desagradable. Era hombre y llevaba varios meses de abstinencia sexual, y digamos que él no había hecho nunca algún voto de castidad ni mucho menos.

— Oye… —le susurró él, apoyando las manos en sus hombros— Estás cansada…

— No para ti —dijo, alzándose en la punta de sus pies para capturar entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Edward, antes de posar sus labios completamente sobre los de él.

Él no la detuvo, al contrario, tomó su nuca con una de sus manos para profundizar el beso, mientras que con la otra la apretaba a su cuerpo con firmeza. Ella lo rodeó por el cuello y abrió su boca para que ambas lenguas, tan conocidas entre sí, se reencontraran después de tanto, tanto tiempo.

Cuando ella jaló el cabello de su ex marido, este gimió en su boca, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba en anticipación de algo más.

— Ven… ven conmigo —le susurró Lauren, empujándolo por las solapas hasta su cuarto, en donde ambos, sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzaron a desnudarse el uno al otro con premura, haciendo pausas intermedias para volver a besarse.

Una vez ambos completamente desnudos, se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Ella siempre decía que le gustaba estar bajo el cuerpo de Edward, pues adoraba la sensación de su cuerpo y piel sudorosa rozándose a la de ella. Por eso cuando él comenzó a frotarse a ella mientras la besaba desde su cuello hasta sus pezones, los que succionó gentilmente, ella dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido de excitación. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía eso, que allí se dio cuenta cuanto lo extrañaba.

Edward viajó con su boca por todo el cuerpo de la mujer, dejando rastros sobre ella, hasta llegar a sus muslos, a su empapada entrepierna y darle su primer orgasmo al cabo de diez minutos con ayuda de sus amaestrados dedos dentro de ella. Cuando sintió que el cuerpo cálido de Lauren estaba listo para recibirle, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella, adentrándose con su masculinidad dentro de ella, comenzando con movimientos lentos, pausados.

Respiraciones entrecortadas, gruñidos, exclamaciones de excitación, ella que lo arañaba por la espalda, él que jalaba sus cabellos desde la raíz, besándose con celeridad, sin dejar sus compases movimientos.

— ¡Dios, Edward! Te sientes… te sientes tan bien… —habló ella entre gemidos.

Él no decía nada, sólo se limitaba a sentir, dar, entregar y recibir placer, hasta que al cabo de algunos minutos, ella estuvo en la cúspide del éxtasis, no pudiendo evitar lo que en verdad era inevitable: el estallido de las células de su cuerpo en mil pedazos, mientras gritaba roncamente a su vez el nombre de Edward.

Él hundió su rostro en el cuello de la mujer, cerró los ojos y momentos después se dejó ir con un grito inteligible. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, divisando en su mente el par de grandes ojos castaños, labios rojos y carnosos, rostro redondo y sonrojado… rostro que no era el de la mujer exhausta de placer bajo él.

Salió de su cuerpo con cuidado y se dejó caer de espalda sobre el colchón, recobrando la respiración y pensando qué había sido eso de en pleno orgasmo ver el rostro de la maestra de su hija, sonriéndole.

_"Qué mierda…"_ exclamó para sus adentros, cubriendo sus ojos con una de sus manos y soltando aire de sus pulmones, ruidosamente.

— ¿Estás arrepentido? —susurró ella, ganándose de lado, sujetando su cabeza con su mano, y su codo apoyado sobre el colchón observándole. Él destapó sus ojos y giró su cabeza hacia ella. Extendió su mano hasta el rostro de Lauren y lo acarició con ternura.

— No.

Ella sonrió con alivio — Fue fantástico, Edward. Como siempre.

— Lauren, esto… esto no significa que tú y yo…

— Sé lo que significa: sólo sexo.

— Suena raro que lo digas tan frívolamente —reconoció él, pasando su mano sobre su desordenado cabello.

— Lo sé, suena mejor decir que hicimos el amor, ¿pero en verdad lo hicimos?

— No, no lo sé…

— ¿Sexo lindo te parece mejor? —bromeó ella, tocando la punta de la nariz de Edward, distendiendo la posterior tensión que se situó entre ellos. Resultó cuando Edward se carcajeó y la miró, dándole la razón.

— Sexo lindo suena bien.

Cuando ambos estuvieron más relajados, ella se acomodó con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward lista para descasar, invitándole implícitamente a que se quedara esa noche con ella.

Rato después, cuando ella respiraba pausadamente ya dormida entre sus brazos, Edward meditaba en todo lo que había pasado. Desde los hechos más recientes, hasta los anteriores, recordando a la mujer vestida de azul que lo sorprendió, literalmente, con su presencia. Primero en el matrimonio de James y luego en su cabeza, en el momento menos inesperado.

Otra vez, con el recuerdo de Bella en su cabeza, cerró los ojos y se dejó ir en el sueño. Sueño que también lo sorprendió con la misma presencia femenina que en su orgasmo y en la boda.

Probablemente ese sueño, con ella paseando por la arena de alguna blanca playa, lo hizo despertar al día siguiente de muy buen humor. Estaba solo y desnudo en la cama y recordó lo bien que se le daba a Lauren preparar desayuno y llevárselo a la cama después de intimar.

Y fue lo que ocurrió. Como si Lauren pudiese cronometrar el momento exacto en que Edward despertaría, apareció en su recamara con una bandeja de desayuno para dos. Café, zumo de naranja, tostadas con queso_, _mermelada y fruta. Ella iba descalza, vestía una polera de tirantes blanca, con un pantalón de yoga de igual color.

— Buenos días —saludó, acomodándose junto a él, dejando la bandeja a un lado para darle un beso tierno en su mejilla — ¿Debo pedir disculpas por lo de anoche?

Edward, quien extendió su mano hasta el vaso de jugo para bebérselo, la miró enarcando sus cejas — ¿Esta bandeja con desayuno es tu manera de pedirme disculpas? —le dijo en broma, bebiéndose luego casi de un sorbo el contenido del vaso.

Lauren sonrió y negó con la cabeza — No, no lo es.

— Que bien, porque no necesitas disculparte.

— Estaba algo bebida y te incité a venir…

— Me incitaste, pero no me obligaste. Todo está bien.

— Me alegra. Ahora, entiendo que tengas hambre y todo eso, pero estas… desnudo y Grace debe estar por despertar, y como costumbre de los domingos…

— Correrá hasta aquí para ver dibujos animados, lo sé —dijo, levantándose y buscando sus calzoncillos que estaban tirados a los pies de la cama. No sintió pudor por dejarse ver desnudo ante su ex mujer, en verdad ni siquiera se lo preguntó y a esas alturas, después de la noche anterior estaba de más.

Cuando estuvo enfundado en sus bóxers y su camisa blanca y sus pantalones negros puestos, se instaló de regreso sobre la cama a disfrutar de los placeres culinarios matutinos que Lauren preparaba tan bien. Apenas alcanzó a tomar una tostada con quesillo entre sus manos, cuando su pequeño vendaval de cinco años entró al cuarto de su madre, pillándola de sorpresa.

— ¡Papi! —exclamó, cuando lo divisó, retomando su carrera hasta saltar sobre la cama y a la vez sobre Edward, quien la recibió entre sus brazos. Cuando tuvo bastantes besos de Buenos días de su padre, se escabulló de él y con cuidado de no derramar nada se aferró a su madre para recibir su dosis de mimos.

— ¿Has dormido bien, preciosa? —le preguntó Lauren, peinando su cabello desordenado. Ella agitó su cabeza en asentimiento, mientras tomaba entre sus manitas el pocillo con fruta de la bandeja de desayuno.

— ¿Puedo mami? —preguntó, mirando al pocillo y a ella alternadamente. Lauren sonrió y ella sin demora comenzó a devorar la fresca fruta.

— Vaya, has despertado con hambre —indicó Edward, observando a su hija. Ella lo miró con la boca llena y Edward no pudo evitar carcajearse.

— ¿Viniste a verme temprano, papi? —preguntó Grace cuando su boca estuvo desocupada. ¿Qué le podía decir él? Por supuesto, explicarle que había pasado la noche allí la confundiría o ilusionaría, así que rápidamente dio la razón a la conclusión de su hija.

— Madrugué para venir y estar contigo desde temprano —inventó, mirando a Lauren que le guiñaba un ojo, haciéndose cómplice de su mentira piadosa. Con Grace conforme y feliz con la respuesta de su padre, extendió su cuerpo hasta el velador del lado de su mamá y agarró el mando a distancia del televisor, para encenderlo y poner su canal favorito de dibujos animados, disfrutando de la compañía de sus padres.

Edward ciertamente disfrutaba la compañía de sus dos mujeres también y pensaba en que quizás, si la decisión del divorcio no se hubiera presentado entre Lauren y él, los tres estarían viviendo tranquilos, así como en ese momento.

¿Pero a qué precio? ¿Inducir a sentimientos por su mujer que ya no tenía, o no al menos como antes, sólo para llevar la relación en paz? ¿Hacerlo por Grace, por la memoria de Lizzie? Lo hubiese hecho sin duda alguna, ¿pero cuánto hubiese durado? Después de todo, o más bien después de esos extraños días, él veía de manera diferente su divorcio, como algo de debía de pasar, seguro que para algún bien futuro en beneficio de todos… y otra vez al terminar con esos pensamientos, una vez más el rostro de la maestra Swan cruzó en su cabeza. Pero esta vez él no hizo nada por apartarlo, sino disfrutar en silencio de su recuerdo. Esto, mientras en la tv, Bob Esponja hacía planes con su amigo Patricio Estrella para pasar un día de campo y quizás cazar algunas medusas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hermosas niñas, aquí estamos. Todo mi agradecimiento para ustedes por su lectura y sus comentarios. ¡Gracias!**

**A mi hermosa beta Gaby Madriz que hermosea este capítulo, gracias hermosa.**

**¡Besos y abrazos!**

**(Pueden encontrarme como Cata_lina_lina en twitter y Catalina Lina en Facebook)**

* * *

**15. Confesiones de otoño**

**_"El verano se fue y el calor pasó, de oro el otoño se coronó,_**

**_Oí un murmullo y miré hacia atrás, pero el tiempo se niega a contestar."_**

**_~En Paralelo~_**

_"Seis meses…"_ meditó Edward a solas en medio de la iglesia vacía, pensando en que el tiempo corría irrevocablemente, cruelmente, recordándole que pese al dolor de padre que anidaba dentro suyo, el paso de los días no se detendría. Y el sexto aniversario de la muerte de su Lizzie era prueba de eso.

Después de la misa católica en conmemoración que sus padres prepararon en la parroquia de un cura cercano a la familia, les pidió un tiempo a solas, quedándose allí, en medio de los bancos de madera caoba que llenaban el lugar, las luces del mediodía se colaban débiles por los vitrales de las ventanas, las flores de tonos suaves, las imágenes de Jesús y un montón de Santos más que él no supo reconocer. Observándolos, se torturó pensando en que quizás, si él hubiese tenido un poco más de fe, quizás si hubiese estado más cerca de Dios y de algún Santo que intercediese, se le habría hecho el milagro de sanar a su niña. Probablemente, como una vez le enrostró su hermano Emmett —a quien ese día había vuelto a ver después de varias semanas— él no había hecho lo suficiente para salvar a su hija.

Cerró sus ojos y levantó la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro, mientras la tortura por lo que "podría haber pasado" lo amargaba, así como lo amargaba saber a su hija muerta después de seis largos meses. Pese a tener sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sintió una solitaria y rebelde gota de lagrima resbalar por su mejilla, siguiendo la línea de su cuello, bajo la camisa y perderse allí.

Hacía tanto que no lloraba. Después de todos esos meses, había logrado controlarlo, pero que no derramara lágrimas no significaba que el dolor se olvidara. Eso sería como un tatuaje sobre su corazón que siempre escocería. La paz podía haber llegado, el retorno de sus actividades diarias y normales, el atreverse a sonreír y disfrutar una vez más… pero nada de eso significaba que el peso del dolor hubiese desaparecido, mucho menos el recuerdo de su hija. Eso nunca.

Sintió a lo lejos, mientras seguía con sus ojos cerrados pensando, los tacones golpearse sobre el piso de madera de la iglesia, haciendo eco en el lugar. Se lamentó no haber podido aprovechar más la soledad y la extraña paz que entregaba ese lugar, pero entendida que habían feligreses que iban seguido y a cualquier hora a rezar.

De pronto, sin darse cuenta en donde los tacones femeninos se habían detenido, abrió los ojos y de reojo vio la silueta de una mujer sentada en la misma banca que él un metro más allá, mirando hacia adelante, susurrando algún rezo en silencio, mientras sostenía un ramo de calas blancas entre sus manos.

No pudo apartar la vista de la mujer mientras ella oraba. Otra vez, su presencia lo sorprendía en el lugar que menos se lo esperaba. Allí, junto a él, en un acto de respeto, la maestra Isabella Swan levantaba un rezo en silencio por la memoria de su hija. Probablemente cuando Bella se sintió observaba por la intensidad de su mirada, detuvo su rezo y giró la cabeza hacia él. Lentamente esbozó una débil sonrisa, mientras Edward no dudaba en acortar la distancia entre ambos, para poder hablarle, pero antes que él pudieses decirle lo sorprendido que estaba, ella se adelantó:

—La señora Lauren me dijo de la misa y no pude llegar a la hora. De todas formas, quise venir a dejar una ofrenda —dijo, indicando el ramo en sus manos— Espero no le moleste.

—No, no, para nada, todo lo contrario, agradezco su detalle para con mi familia…

—Uhm… ¿Es hoy, precisamente, cuando está de aniversario su hija? —preguntó ella dubitativa, no sabiendo como Edward tomaría esa pregunta. Pero él intuía el por qué de ese cuestionamiento: su hija Mary Elizabeth estaba hoy de aniversario, pero de nacimiento. Seis meses.

—Sí, hace seis meses exactamente… ocho de abril —susurró, bajando su cabeza, observando hacia sus entrelazados dedos. Oyó a Bella emitir un profundo suspiro y aclararse la garganta.

—Es… es una coincidencia… hoy mi Mary…

—Su hija nació el mismo día que mi Lizzie falleció, a la misma hora incluso —interrumpió con la vista aun gacha— Lo supe cuando vi sus papeles de nacimiento —lentamente, levanto la vista hacia ella, alcanzando a ver el momento en que secaba una lágrima en su rostro. Estaba observando hacia el frente, pensativa, dejando entrever incluso algo de congoja, ¿por qué? Se preguntó Edward.

Después de un momento de silencio entre ambos, que se extendió un poco más de lo que a Edward le hubiese gustado, ella reacomodó el tirante de su cartera café sobre su hombro, tomó las flores y se levantó.

—No lo interrumpo más, es mejor que me vaya

Edward la miró y se levantó rápidamente —¿Bella, usted almorzaría conmigo? —preguntó él incluso antes que en su cabeza pudiera concluir esa idea. Se sorprendió por supuesto, pero no se arrepintió.

Ella pestañeó rápido, como si no hubiese entendido bien la pregunta. Frunció su ceño y en segundos lo estiró, mordió su labio y asintió tímidamente hacia el abogado. Él había seguido fascinado todos esos detalles en los rasgos de su rostro blanco y levemente maquillado de Bella. _"¡Qué rayos, Edward…!"_ se reprendió, sacudiendo su cabeza e invitando a la maestra a salir.

¿Qué pensaría Lizzie de su comportamiento? Quiso dejar ese tipo de cuestionamientos para cuando estuviese solo. Ahora disfrutaría un rato con la maestra Swan y definitivamente pasaría parte de ese día tan significativo para él, con ella.

Antes de salir, Bella se desvió hacia un costado de la parte trasera de la iglesia, donde se levantaba la imagen de la Virgen María, llena de flores y decenas de velas prendidas a sus pies. Ella, con mucha destreza colocó el ramo de calas blancas en uno de los jarrones vacíos, y de su cartera sacó dos velas que encendió y puso junto a las demás.

—¿Por qué dos velas? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Una en mi nombre y otra en nombre de Mary —contestó, mientras se persignaba. Edward recordó con ternura a la linda bebita y se sintió agradecido del detalle de Bella.

Él, mientras conducía hasta uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, se recordó llamar a su casa para avisar que no almorzaría con ellos, pero que en la cena de la noche estaría allí sin falta, como cada mes en esa misma fecha.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Adelante.

—Tenía la intención de ir hasta el cementerio y dejar las flores en la… en la lápida de… de la niña, pero recordé que ella falleció en otro país…

—Sus restos fueron cremados. Es algo que decidimos en último momento —recordó Edward con voz trémula y la vista fija en el frente— Lauren pasó por una especie de shock muy fuerte con la muerte de Lizzie y de haberla… de haberla enterrado en algún cementerio en Venecia, ella hubiese pasado día y noche junto a su lápida, llorando. Además, era inminente nuestro regreso a Chicago, así que decidimos cremarla y esparcir sus cenizas en un lago italiano que ella adoraba visitar.

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que llegaron al restaurante, después de revisar la carta. Bella se dedicó a observar el acogedor lugar, pequeño, ubicado muy cerca de la bahía. Edward, adivinando que ella podía haber quedado inquieta por la última conversación que tuvieron en el auto, retomó la conversación con temas ligeros, como su trabajo y su estadía en Estocolmo y de cómo inevitablemente las cosas allí fueron cambiando, para bien y para mal. Él quería saber cosas de ella, quería conocerla, pues cada nueva faceta que descubría en ella le parecía fascinante.

—Soy más bien aburrida, no me gustan las fiesta —dijo, quedándose un rato pensativa— Creo que fue una de las cosas que aburrieron a Jasper —dijo con amargura en sus palabras envueltas en ironía.

—No creo que sea aburrida, y creo más bien que su ex marido fue un estúpido. No valoró lo que tenía.

—Pero ya qué caso tiene…

—¿Lo ama? —preguntó de sopetón, lamentándose cuando vio que ella lo miraba con grandes ojos de sorpresa y se removía en su asiento con incomodidad— Soy un estúpido, perdone mi intromisión.

—Le perdí todo el respeto, toda clase de consideración. Se burló de mí… de nuestro proyecto de familia, del amor que alguna vez le tuve —susurró, llevando sus ojos hasta sus manos que jugueteaban con la servilleta sobres sus muslos.

—Eso significa que ya no lo ama…

—No puedo amar a alguien así, mucho menos si ha olvidado que tiene una hija conmigo. Ya usted lo vio; para él la niña es como un activo, como un auto o una casa por la que pagó mucho dinero… imagínese lo que pensará de mi —dijo, quebrándosele un poco la voz. Tomó la copa con agua que estaba sobre la mesa y dio un buen trago para desatar el nudo de su garganta, eso, al menos intuyó Edward.

—Bueno Bella, creo que las cosas a veces pasan para mejor —acotó él, tomando esa admisión también para su propia vida. Miró sus profundos ojos marrones, queriendo leer en ellos sus secretos, hasta que ella no pudo sostener más su mirada, bajando una vez más sus ojos hasta el plato medio vacío frente a ella.

Luego de ese muy agradable almuerzo, a pesar de ese pequeño dialogo que amargó un poco el almuerzo, él la llevó hasta su casa y prometió llamarla en la semana para darle la fecha de la audiencia con el juez y le agradeció una vez más el detalle de las flores para con la memoria de su hija, disculpándose de no hacerse presente con algún regalo para la pequeña Mary por sus seis meses.

Regresó a casa de sus padres con una sensación de calma, pese al día que marcaba el calendario y lo que significaba. Definitivamente, reconocía para sí mismo que le gustaba mucho la compañía de la maestra Swan, y buscaría oportunidades para que_ citas_ como esas se repitieran. Al menos, durante lo que durara el caso tendría motivos o excusas para verla, ¿pero, y después?

/E.P/

A pesar de ser un día hábil de trabajo, Edward se dio el día libre. Necesitaba evocar como cada mes en esa fecha el recuerdo de su hija y compartir con su familia, sobre todo con su hija, quien al llegar a casa de sus padres como se comprometió, la vio revolcándose en el salón con su abuelo sobre la alfombra. Al parecer ese era el ataque de las cosquillas, típico de ellos.

Saludó a su madre con un beso en la sien y a Lauren con un apretón en su hombro, mientras ellas se divertían mirando a la niña y su abuelo.

—Supongo que almorzaste —inquirió Esme a Edward. Él la miró y acarició su mejilla.

—Sí mamá, almorcé… almorcé con un cliente —dijo, carraspeando y evitando la mirada de Lauren, no sabía bien por qué. Se disculpó con ambas y fue hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua. Allí, para sorpresa de él se encontraba su hermano Emmett comiéndose un sándwich mientras hojeaba una revista de autos. Estaba completamente vestido de negro, igual a como lo vio esa mañana en la iglesia. Edward asintió en silencio con su cabeza hacia él, en señal de saludo, dirigiéndose hasta el refrigerador buscando una botella de agua fresca.

—¿Pretendes hacerme la ley del hielo por el resto de tu vida? —Dijo Emmett, detrás de él en un tono no muy conciliador, haciendo que su espalda se tensara de incomodidad— Hasta cuando vas a evitarme…

Se dio vuelta rápidamente para encararlo —¿A evitarte? —Dijo, caminando con violencia hacia él— Creo que estas confundido, que has dado vuelta los papeles. ¡¿Qué te crees?!

—Vale, —dijo, más tranquilo, alzándose de brazos, levantándose y dejando su sándwich a medio comer— me expresé mal, pero creo que es tiempo de que hablemos.

Edward enderezó su columna y se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho, mirándolo con ojos entornados —Ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decir…

—¡Pero no me dejaste hablar a mí! —Dijo, alzando la voz— Estrellaste tu puño sobre mi cara y te largaste, de paso haciendo que mi esposa me mandara a dormir a la otra recamara.

—¡Y qué esperabas!

—Que al menos me dejaras explicarte, además… ¡Maldita sea, no fue sólo mi responsabilidad! ¡La cagué, ¿vale? La cagué a lo grande, igual Lauren… ella estaba indecisa y desesperada, confundida por sus sentimientos y yo no pasaba un buen momento con Rose… ¡Todo estaba de cabeza en mi vida! Lauren llegó hasta mí pidiendo apoyo y comprensión…

—Pues se te pasó un poco la mano, ¿no crees?

—Lo sé —susurró y suspiró, bajando su cabeza muy avergonzado. Edward rascó su nuca, extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermano, quien nunca se dejaba ver así. Pero no dijo nada sobre eso, sólo esperó que terminara de hablar —Mis sentimientos se confundieron en un momento, pensé que podía amar a Lauren, pero la verdad es que era eso, sólo confusión. Llegué a pedirle que no se fuera, que se quedara conmigo, y si lo hubiese hecho, hubiese sido el peor de los errores —reconoció.

Edward suspiró y dio dos pasos más hasta tomar una silla y sentarse en ella, dándole una señal a Emmett para que se sentara frente a él. Lo hizo en silencio, poniendo su cabeza sobre la palma de sus manos, apoyadas estas por el codo sobre la mesa y lanzando otro muy fuerte suspiro.

—Estoy arrepentido, Edward. Fue un error, por eso juramos con Lauren que nunca diríamos nada. Hacerles daño por eso…

—¿Y qué dijo Rosalie? ¿Cómo reaccionó? Debes saber que no era mi intención que se enterara…

—Me mira con dolor. Hubiera preferido que me golpeara o que me gritara… —se enderezó, pasando su mano una y otra vez por su rostro— Oyó lo mismo que te estoy diciendo a ti, y me dijo que lo comprendía, pero que necesitaba tiempo y me pidió que me mudara al cuarto de invitados. Está muy dolida.

—Uhm… lo siento. Al menos no te odia.

—No sé qué sería peor, si me mirara con odio o como lo hace ahora, con dolor y decepción.

—Es porque te ama. Emmett, sólo dale tiempo y hazte merecedor de su perdón. —bebió un trago de su botella de agua, mientras su hermano asentía silenciosamente— Mira, lo que más me dolió fue que te metiste con mi mujer, en vez de haberme hablado sobre lo que pasaba. Eres mi hermano…

—Pero tú no la amabas, la engañaste también.

—Sabía que me dirías eso —admitió Edward, negando con la cabeza— y es algo que no justifico, sólo pasó… por un montón de situaciones, pero eso tampoco te justifica a ti o a Lauren. Jamás pensaría en meterme con tu esposa, Emmett. ¿Por eso tu aversión cuando intuiste mi relación… con la otra?

Emmett tomó aire por las fosas nasales, mirando a su hermano, apuñando sus manos sobre la mesa— Sí, maldita sea. Ella no quería ir allí, y lo hizo pese a su aversión, a no estar segura. Lo hizo porque pensó en ti, en lo ilusionado que estabas, pero sales con esa mierda de engañarla… y sigues con eso cuando la niña… cuando Lizzie…

—No es excusa, pero era mi vía de escape…

—¡Y una mierda, Edward! —gritó.

—Baja la voz, Emmett, ¿o quieres que mamá se entere de lo que hablamos? —Dijo, viendo como Emmett torcía la boca y asentía. Cuando estuvo tranquilo, continuó— ¿Estamos hablando de la verdad, no? Bueno, esa es la mía, no tengo más excusas. Fue algo que no me di cuenta como inició, sólo pasó. Pero toda mi vida estaba patas arriba, Emmett.

—Bien, de acuerdo… ¿supongo que terminaste con esa mujer, no? ¿O te la trajiste…?

—Modera tus malditos comentarios, Emmett —regañó a su hermano, con la mandíbula tensa— y sí, se acabó después que murió Lizzie. Lo hablamos con Lauren incluso.

Emmett asintió, levantando lo que quedaba de su sándwich olvidado sobre el plato, acabándoselo de dos mordiscos, mientras Edward lo miraba y pensaba _"Es un troglodita…"_cuando limpió su boca, Emmett miró a su hermano y admitió una disculpa que hace tiempo le debía:

—Oye… ese día, cuando dije lo de Lizzie… cuando dije que era tu culpa, lo dije en un arrebato, no es lo que pienso realmente. Fuiste un buen padre con ella, y lo eres con Grace.

—Está bien.

Dejó a su hermano rebuscar más comida en la cocina, mientras él salía de allí sintiéndose más liviano. Reconocía que su hermano merecía explicarse, y pues había sido bueno. Eso aligeraba un poco las cosas, pero no las arreglaba. Para tener una relación ligera y sin tensiones entre ambos, tendría que pasar un buen tiempo.

Caminó con su semblante sereno por el corredor hasta la sala, por donde se solían aun las carcajadas de su padre, incluso de su madre y su hija. Adoraba los juegos entre ellos, y deseaba verlos. Pero antes que llegara, Lauren lo interceptó:

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, ahora sí.

—Supongo que hablaste con Emmett…

—¿Oyeron algo?

— No, nada, en absoluto. Es sólo que lo supuse.

—Sí, hablamos y está todo bien.

—Me alegra —dijo ella, apretando uno de los brazos de Edward con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Y quién era ese cliente con quien almorzaste? —preguntó enseguida, tomándose del brazo de él y guiándolo hasta un pequeño salón, junto a donde jugaba su hija.

Edward tragó grueso y miró ceñudo a Lauren. Esa mujer, que lo miraba con insistencia lo conocía y lo estaba escudriñando intensamente con la mirada. _"Diablos"_

—Uhm… con un cliente que llevo su caso de divorcio —dijo, arreglándose el cuello de su camisa azul, un tanto incomodo por los cuestionamientos de su ex esposa.

—¿La maestra Bella? —preguntó la perspicaz Lauren.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, le dije que Grace se ausentaría de clases hoy y le expliqué por qué, sobre lo de Lizzie, y me dijo que le gustaría ir a la misa. Le di la dirección de la iglesia y la hora, pero al parecer no llegó…

—Llegó más tarde, cuando yo aún estaba allí —admitió, antes de poder darse cuenta.

—¿Entonces almorzaste con ella? —preguntó, a lo que Edward no tuvo más que asentir — Pero ella es clienta, no cliente…

—Lo sé.

—¿Sabes? La noche del matrimonio te vi. Vi como la mirabas, tus reacciones al hablar con ella, cuando bailaron…

—Detente allí, por favor —dijo, alzando su mano hacia ella.

—Oye, no quiero que te avergüences…

—¡No me avergüenzo! —Exclamó, apartándose un poco de ella— No pasa nada con ella, no estés imaginándote cosas. Ella es una mujer que ayudó a mi hija en un momento difícil. Ahora ella está pasando por un momento complejo y la estoy ayudando. Eso es todo.

—Edward, no te justifiques ante mí. ¿Sabes? Encuentro a la maestra Swan una mujer maravillosa y me alegra que la estés ayudando, pero creo que hay algo más detrás de todo esa preocupación profesional, lo noto, y quiero que sepas que tienes todo el derecho a mirar a una mujer y soñar con ser feliz junto a ella…

—¡Basta Lauren! —exclamó, levantándose del sofá y caminando hasta la puerta, saliendo así de la sala y dejando sola allí a su ex esposa. La reacción de Edward fue suficiente para ella. Por su reacción, y por el comportamiento que vio en él, era lógico que algo comenzara a sentir por la maestra Swan, y de alguna manera ella se sentía bien por él, porque pudiera retomar su vida y trazar caminos nuevos. Sería paciente y esperaría que el propio Edward fuera quien le comentase esos _sentimientos_ que estaban naciendo dentro de él y de los cuales, al parecer era inconsciente que exteriorizaba. Negó con su cabeza y se levantó, alisando su falda gris de tubo, para regresar al salón contiguo, donde seguían oyéndose las carcajadas de du hija y sus abuelos.

**~En Paralelo~**

—¿Podemos… podemos hablar? —la temerosa palabra que salió de los labios de Alice, sorprendió a Bella, que jugaba con su hija, haciéndola saltar sobre sus muslos alegremente. La niña, reconociendo la voz de su tía Alice, soltó una exclamación y extendió una de sus manitos hacia ella, que estaba de pie en la puerta de la recamara, retorciendo sus dedos, nerviosamente. Bella apenas giró su cabeza sobre su hombro para ver a su hermana, quien al parecer, había bajado varios kilos, viéndose desmejorada, como si estuviera enferma. Un dolor cruzó en su corazón, pues una parte de ella quiso correr hasta su hermana pequeña y arroparla entre sus brazos, pero la parte de mujer dolida estaba dominándola en ese momento, manteniéndola a simple vista impasible frente a Alice.

Ella había llegado de regreso con sus padres, quienes la trajeron a la rastra después de su visita a Estocolmo, donde pensaron en que si hubiesen demorado más en ir, la hubiesen encontrado muerta. Cuando Renée le contó eso a Bella, esta tragó grueso y pestañeó, alejando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Sabía que se quedaría en casa de sus padres y su impulso fue salir corriendo de allí hasta un hotel, ¿pero por qué hacerlo? Ella no hizo nada malo, y si alguien es la que debe sentir vergüenza, pues esa era Alice. Así que haciendo uso de su orgullo, no se movió de casa de sus padres y evitó lo que más pudo la presencia de su hermana.

Hasta ese día.

—Bella, por favor… —susurró casi con voz en llanto.

—Estoy ocupada con Mary, ¿no mes ves? —respondió Bella, alzando una y otra vez a su hija por la cintura, haciéndola carcajear.

—Bella, por amor a Dios, no puedo más… —dijo, cayendo de rodillas allí donde estaba. El sonido seco del hueso de las rodillas chocando con la madera del piso, hizo a Bella desviar su mirada hacia Alice. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, tomó a su hija en brazos, levantándose hasta la puerta, donde Alice lloraba con su rostro escondido entre las palmas de sus manos— Te lo suplico, perdóname Bella, perdóname…

—Basta Alice, levántate —dijo, no pudiendo mantener su tono firme. Su voz temblaba, su garganta estaba contraída y sus ojos picaban. Su hija, al parecer algo, asustada por la visión de su tía en el suelo, guardó silencio, retorciendo la blusa de su madre con sus manos.

—Sé que no lo merezco, pero no puedo seguir viviendo sin que me perdones. Ya lo he perdido prácticamente todo, no me queda nada…

—Alice, por Dios…

Alice desordenó su corto cabello oscuro con ambas manos, jalándolo, en un gesto de desesperación, mientras seguía llorando con la cabeza gacha —Debería habértelo dicho… siempre, siempre vi a Jasper como un amor platónico, sin malicia… pero después él… no sé… se comportó raro conmigo, exigente, demandante… odió a Michael tan solo porque comenzó a salir conmigo… sus actitudes conmigo me desconcertaban, me confundían…

Ese comentario trajo el recuerdo de que las señales eran claras. Las señales de que su marido sentía una especie de obsesión o "calentura" por su hermana se cruzaban con obviedad frente a sus ojos, y ella estaba tan ciega que ni cuenta se daba. Cuando ella pesaba que Jasper sentía celos de _hermano_.

—Te escucharé Alice, pero levántate, por favor —dijo, inclinándose hacia ella, con la bebita asustada aun en sus brazos. Sintió temblar a su hermana cuando tocó su hombro para indicarle que se levantara, y ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo cuando Alice alzó sus ojos oscuros hacia ella, y los vio sombríos, opacos, sin vida.

Alice, apoyada con un brazo sobre el marco de la puerta se levantó con dificultad, caminando hasta la cama de Bella y sentándose allí, mientras su hermana dejaba a la niña en su cuna con sus juguetes, para que pudieran hablar.

Bella se sentó frente a ella, atreviéndose a mirarla y decir — Me destruyó verlos. Me destruyó verte a ti, precisamente a ti con él. Hubiese soportado el golpe de ver a cualquier otra mujer con mi marido, pero eras tú…

—¡Dios! —Alice cubrió sus ojos con una mano— No pude apartarlo, me dejé llevar… ese día mandó un mensaje desde tu teléfono, se hizo pasar por ti, diciéndome que nos juntáramos en casa…

—Por qué no me lo dijiste… de tus sentimientos por él, de lo que él estaba intentando contigo… —preguntó bella con dolor en su voz.

—¿Me hubieses creído? Mamá te lo intentó decir y lo negaste a creer a pies juntos, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo lo hubiese dicho? Habrías reaccionado de igual manera. Además, tú te regresabas y yo me quedaba con Michael… —tragó y cerró los ojos con dolor cuando dijo su nombre— él me apoyó, fue mi escudo, mi salvavidas… estaba consiguiendo olvidarme de Jasper, amar a Michael… pero todo lo arruiné.

—¿Michael lo sabía?

—Se dio cuenta la primera noche que fue a casa a cenar para navidad…

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó, sintiéndose más estúpida que antes.

—No pensé en nada cuando me atrapó contra la pared… sólo me dejé llevar y me olvidé de todo…

Bella negó con la cabeza —¿Se han visto?

—¡No! —Exclamó, negando enfáticamente con la cabeza— No quiero verlo. Siento asco de él y de mi misma cuando si quiera sé que me ha llamado. Ya he tenido suficiente.

Hasta ese momento, Bella se había negado a pensar que Alice era una víctima. Bueno, ella era adulta y era responsable de sus actos y seguía pensando en ello, pero sabía que la mayor responsabilidad era de él. Alice se apartó de Jasper, encontrando a Michael. Se quedó allá para hacer su nueva vida, y a simple vista parecía que se querían, pero Jasper insistía que Michael no era para ella, siempre dejando ver su aversión por la pareja. Y mientras Alice sufría y sabía, asumía su error, Jasper lo negaba y culpaba al resto.

—¿Me perdonarás, Bella?

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿qué podía hacer? —Puedo intentarlo Alice, pero no esperes que las cosas sean como antes —dijo con la voz rota, resistiéndose a ir donde su hermana para abrazarla. Desvió la vista de ella y miró a su hija que jugaba despreocupadamente.

—Hay… hay algo más —entrecortadamente habló Alice, secándose las lágrimas con el puño de su camiseta, mientras Bella lentamente volvía su vista hacia ella.

—¿Algo más?

—No estoy segura… de quien… pero… pero estoy embarazada.

Aquella era una admisión que Bella no se esperaba. Sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura, llevando una mano hasta su pecho, revolviéndose su estómago con deseos de vomitar.

— ¿¡Qué!?— susurró con desconcierto.

—Lo que oyes… pero no lo quiero… no quiero a este niño…

—¡Un momento! —La detuvo de seguir hablando estupideces— Lo primero que me dijiste era que no sabías bien de quien era, pero lo intuyes al menos…

—Es muy difícil saberlo exactamente…

—¡Por Dios, Alice! —Exclamó, levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana.

Si ese hijo era efectivamente de Jasper, sería una ironía de la vida, pues ella después de tanto intentarlo no lo consiguió, mientras su hermana, la primera y única vez que se había acostado con él quedó embarazada, qué irónica era la vida.

—No quiero tener a este hijo, Bella…

Bella se giró para enfrentar a su hermana —¡No le coartaras la posibilidad de nacer, Alice! Ese niño no es responsable de tus actos.

—Michael me odia, Bella y después de lo que hice, no querrá nada de mí, mucho menos atarse con un bebé, en el caso que sea suyo...

—¡Pero debes decírselo!

—¡No Bella! —Negó tajantemente, levantándose— Este es un secreto hasta que decida qué hacer.

—Al menos díselo a mamá.

Rio con amargura —Esto será como añadir un nivel más a mi vergüenza con ella y con papá…

Bella suspiró y afirmó su espalda a la ventana —No sigas errando en tus actos, Alice. Ya viste lo que pasó la vez anterior, cuando te dejaste llevar, sin pensar, cuando ocultaste la verdad... no vuelvas a hacerlo, no caigas en el mismo error —dijo ella con voz ronca.

Allí se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Alice sin más se levantó y salió del cuarto de su hermana. Bella en tanto pensaba que quizás el tiempo la ayudaría a perdonar a su hermana, pero aun así, no dejaría que volviese a estropear su vida otra vez.

/E.P/

—¡Qué sorpresa, Bella!

Por alguna extraña razón, al día siguiente, después que saliera de su trabajo, Bella se dirigió directo hasta la oficina de su abogado. La recibió vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro, además de su camisa impecablemente blanca, sobre la cual se destacaba una corbata de tono gris. Ella por supuesto se dio el tiempo de mirarlo y disfrutar secretamente de la vista de su atractivo aspecto. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, quiso golpearse, por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse a lo que iba.

Le pidió que se sentara en la silla frente a él en su escritorio, y cuando el abogado estuvo ubicado en su lugar, habló:

—Vine a verlo porque quería comentarle algo… que no sé si sea de ayuda para el caso…

—¿Sucedió algo con Whitlock?

—Uhm… ayer hablé con mi hermana, después de que ella… — a pesar de haber limado asperezas con ella, aun le era difícil hablar sobre el engaño. Edward al parecer lo supuso, y la interrumpió.

—No es necesario que lo diga, lo entiendo. ¿Puedo preguntar si las cosas entre ambas están mejor?

—Hemos hablado… pero no puedo perdonarla de un día para otro.

—Algo es algo Bella, y es lo mejor —aseveró, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella asintió con su cabeza y continuó:

—Y bueno, después de hablar con ella, me dijo algo que quizás… —mordió su labio, ahora indecisa de decirlo. Ni a su madre se lo había comentado, ¿por qué había llegado hasta él para comentárselo?

—Dígame —le animó Edward.

Bella carraspeó y apretó entre sus manos la correa de su cartera —Es probable que ella esté… que ella haya quedado embarazada de Jasper, cuando…cuando… usted ya sabe.

En los labios del abogado se dibujó una O, visiblemente sorprendido. Retomó la compostura, reacomodándose en su sillón de cuero —Bueno, eso es algo… inesperado, ¿no?

—Totalmente.

—Y yo pensaba que quizás, en el caso de confirmarse que el padre de ese bebé sea Jasper, pues ayudaría con el caso del divorcio y la tuición de la niña. No sé, usted sabe mejor de esas cosas.

El abogado froto su barbilla con su dedo índice, pensativo —Ayudaría sin duda, pero veamos, ¿ella estaría dispuesta a testificar?

—Pues, la verdad no lo sé, no se lo he planteado.

— Y aunque ella no lo hiciera Bella, Whitlock lo reconoció cuando lo citamos para presentarle la propuesta de la demanda de divorcio. De cualquier manera, quiero que se quede tranquila, porque el caso se dará a su favor, usted tendrá el divorcio de su marido y la custodia de la niña, eso se lo puedo asegurar…

—Tengo miedo de que pueda quitarme a la niña, como venganza o algo así.

—Eso no pasará, Bella. Ningún juez en su sano juicio le daría la tuición de la bebé a él, que ha sido un padre ausente durante este tiempo…

—Pero él financieramente tiene más estabilidad que yo, que soy una simple maestra.

—Bella, no lo haga, no piense eso. Él podrá tener más poder adquisitivo que usted, pero eso no es un asunto determinante. Él tiene el deber de sustentar económicamente a su hija, pero para la tuición completa, hay otras cosas que la ley y el juez tiene en cuenta.

Puso sus manos como puños sobre la mesa caoba y cerró sus ojos —Eso me tiene asustada— admitió. En segundos, sintió dos fuertes manos sosteniendo las suyas. Abrió los ojos y vi a Edward sujetándoselas y mirándola con compromiso.

—No tenga miedo, Bella. Yo procuraré por todos los medios que no sea así. Se lo prometo.

Las palabras y ese compromiso del abogado fueron lo que ella necesitaba para relajarse. Y quizás también el toque de sus manos tibias sobre las de ella. No las quitó, quiso sentir la tibieza de ellas por un instante más, y mirar sus ojos verdes tan brillantes como nunca los había visto antes con tanta claridad como aquel momento.

Después de un momento, él quitó sus manos y tironeó su corbata —Le sugiero que no involucre en esto a su hermana. No es necesario.

—Bueno, lo que usted diga. Uhm… eso era todo, ahora creo que debo marcharme —dijo, levantándose seguida al instante por el abogado, que la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Bella, espere —dijo, antes que ella agarrara el pomo de la puerta para salir —Mañana celebraremos el cumpleaños de Grace en casa de mis padres, y ella estaría encantada de que usted y su hija pudiesen ir.

Bella sonrió ante la invitación de Edward. Lo miró asintiendo —Debo decirle que ya se le han adelantando a la invitación. La misma Grace hace una semana me ha dado mi invitación y la de mi hija para que podamos ir.

—¿Irán? —preguntó el abogado con un poco de ansiedad. Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Ella no me perdonaría que no fuera, además me comprometí en presentarles a mi hija.

—Pues me alegro mucho. ¿Necesita que vaya por usted a su casa?

—No, no por favor, ya tengo la dirección y mi padre hará el favor de llevarme… lo que me recuerda que debo ir por su regalo… —dijo, pensando en cuál sería el regalo perfecto para la niña.

—No es necesario que le lleve nada…

—Lo es. Ahora, no lo interrumpo más. Muchas gracias una vez más, Edward —dijo, con sincero agradecimiento.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, Bella.

¿Siempre, los clientes salían tan livianos del despacho de sus abogados, como si hubiesen tenido una cita con su psicólogo? Pues ella se sentía mejor, más tranquila y sobre todo mucho más confiada de que todo sería a su favor y al de su Mary.

Después de pasear por el centro comercial, sobre todo por jugueterías para comprar el regalo de Grace y uno para su niña, regresó a casa. Cuando el taxi aparcó en la puerta, ella vio un coche oscuro, muy elegante, el que reconocía muy bien. Su estómago se contrajo, como llenándose de nudos.

Al entrar, vio a su padre parada a la entrada de la sala, con su postura tensa, cruzado de brazo, y su semblante muy serio. Junto a él estaba su madre, vigilando la escena de la sala. Cuando ella miró hacia adentro, vio a Hilda con su traje azul marino de dos piezas y su pulcro peinado, con su nieta sentada en sus piernas, la que jugaba despreocupadamente con algún juguete nuevo que habían llevado para ella. Y sentado junto a ambas estaba Jasper, observando a la niña. Cuando este presintió la presencia de Bella, levantó su cara y al dar con ella, la escrutó con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies, hasta que la miró directo a los ojos con su vista quemante. Ella no desvió la mirada de él, sino que la sostuvo.

Fue raro para ella, pues no sintió a su corazón acelerarse, ni su garganta contraerse por el llanto que quisiese salir. Ni suspiros ni añoranza de nada. Nada de eso, pues frente a ella estaba el verdadero Jasper, por quien ella sentía una profunda antipatía y no la ilusión de hombre de quien ella creyó estar perdidamente enamorada.

Cuando Hilda la vio, ni siquiera la saludó, sólo comentó lo "regordeta" que estaba la "niñita" y de lo atrasada que estaba en su desarrollo psicomotor en comparación al resto de los niños de su edad. Bella, Renée y Charlie contaron hasta diez, tragándose los deseos de contestarle de regreso sobre lo regordeta que en realidad estaba ella.

—Creo que sería bueno que esta niñita pasara una temporada con nosotros en casa —dijo Hilda, revisándole el cuello a la niña. Bella adoptó la postura de su padre y con firmeza y determinación le aclaró:

—Eso no pasará hasta que el juez diga que pasará con la custodia. La niña no se mueve de mi lado.

Jasper se levantó de sopetón, estirando su chaqueta negra —Levántate y vámonos, madre —le dijo con tono golpeado, sin apartar sus endiablados ojos de los de Bella. Solo los apartó cuando se agachó y dejó un mecánico beso sobre la cabeza de Mary. Bella se acercó a Hilda para sacar a su hija de las manos de la "bruja" y envolverla en sus brazos.

—Ya nos veremos en el tribunal, Bella —susurró Jasper al pasar junto a ella, como una amenaza. Bella por cierto ni siquiera se inmutó.

Hilda y Jasper se retiraron de casa de los Swan sin despedirse de los dueños de casa, dando un fuerte portazo al salir.

—Estuve a punto de sacar a esa vieja por las greñas… ¡Hubieses visto cómo llegaron, con prepotencia, exigiendo ver a la niña! —estalló Charlie, dirigiéndose a la ventana para cerciorarse que los dos "indeseados" se fueran de una vez.

Mientras tanto, Renée se acercó a Bella y acarició su brazo:

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí mamá, todo está bien.

—¿Crees… crees que él pueda quitarte a la niña? —Preguntó la abuela con temor, acariciando ahora la cabecita de la bebe, que era ajena a todo.

Bella miró a su madre y le sonrió, absolutamente confiada de las palabras que iba a decir —No, eso no pasará. Estoy segura de eso —concluyó. Y estaba segura, pues su abogado se lo había aseverado y ella lo creía en lo profundo de su ser.


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hello! Mil besos, mil abrazos a todas! Espero que les guste este capítulo... que varias estaban esperando ;-)**

**A mi Gaby Madriz, mi beta adorada que me ayuda en cada capítulo. ¡Gracias linda!**

**(Pueden encontrarme como Cata_lina_lina en twitter y Catalina Lina en Facebook)**

* * *

**16. Mi oportunidad.**

_"Cuando el amor hace su magia, transforma por siempre el lugar del corazón,_

_vida que cobra vida, vida que vive por dar"_

**_~En Paralelo~_**

—¡Así que tienes tu primera fiesta, eh! —le dijo Charlie a su nietecita, mientras la levantaba haciéndola carcajear.

La pequeña Mary Elizabeth estaba lista, vestida con su mejor tenida de fiesta. Su cabello color miel estaba sujeto coquetamente con una horquilla con figuras de mariposas. Totalmente despierta, cambiada y comida, pasadas las tres de la tarde fue ubicada en el auto de su abuelo para partir a la casa del matrimonio Cullen a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Grace Cullen.

—¿Le compraste un lindo regalo a la cumpleañera? —preguntó Charlie, conduciendo el coche. Bella miró a su padre y le dio una sonrisa, asintiendo.

—Le compré unos libros y un dragón de peluche. Grace adora los cuentos y los animales —comentó con entusiasmo. Charlie la miró y no se detuvo a preguntar por qué un dragón, sólo dio gracias en silencio por la valentía de su hija, su aplomo, su amor de madre que no la había dejado caer en la miseria de la autocompasión después de que el mal nacido de su _ex_ yerno la hiciera sufrir de ese modo.

—¿Estarás en casa para cuando sea la hora de regresar?

—Claro, cariño. Tú sólo llámame y yo iré por ti.

Cuando Charlie llegó a la dirección que señalaba la tarjeta de invitación, soltó un silbido mientras contemplaba la fachada de la elegante casa, además de los varios coches igual de sofisticados estaban aparcados en la entrada.

Dos segundos después que Bella tocara el timbre de la puerta de la casa, esta se abrió con Lauren recibiéndola y exclamando maravillada cuando vio los abiertos ojitos de Mary observarla con curiosidad.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Es su hija?¿Me deja cargarla? —preguntó, cuando ya se la estaba arrebatando de las manos. A Bella más que molestarle, le pareció gracioso y dejó que su hija, encantada de la vida disfrutara de la compañía de Lauren.

La anfitriona la llevó a un salón amplio, que se adaptó para la fiesta y en donde los niños corrían de un lugar a otro. No había más de veinte, pero parecía por el ruido, que fueran cien. La mayoría eran alumnos suyos, por lo que en cuanto la vieron, corrieron hacia ella a saludarla y para conocer a su hija, incluidas la cumpleañera, quien vestía un hermoso disfraz de mariposa en tonos amarillo y negro, con dos antenas en formas de bolitas sobre su cabeza.

Vale decir que la cumpleañera era la única que estaba disfrazada, seguro sería una imposición en exclusiva para ella, de último momento.

—¡Maestra Bella! —exclamó la niña, abrazándose a su adorada maestra desde el cuello, cuando esta se hizo de su altura, flexionando sus rodillas para devolverle el abrazo con igual cariño.

—Te prometí que vendría. Ten, traje esto para ti —le dijo Bella, extendiendo dos regalos, que ella recibió con ambos brazos y apretó en su pecho con una hermosa sonrisa de agradecimiento para abrirlos enseguida rápida y ansiosamente. Vio el primero: tres de sus cuentos favoritos en una linda edición de colección, a todo color. Cuando abrió el segundo, observó sorprendida al sonriente dragón verde, mostrando sus colmillos y su roja lengua:

—¿Sabes por qué es un dragón? —le preguntó Bella y la niña sin decir nada la miró prestando mucha atención— Porque tú eres una hermosa princesa que necesita su propio dragón. Pero este es un dragón de los buenos, que defiende a las princesas —explicó, tocando ligeramente la nariz de la niña con su dedo índice, mientras la niña no podía más con su sonrisa, apretando a su ahora fiel dragón defensor contra su pecho. De pronto, desvió la vista hacia su madre que cargaba a una bebita. Frunció sus cejas un poco confundida.

—Mira cariño, ella es Mary, la hija de la maestra —aclaró Lauren— ¿No te parece linda?

—Es linda mami —dijo Grace, tocando uno de sus pequeños pies. Mary al toque de Grace balbuceó en dirección a la cumpleañera algo que sonaba muy gracioso, extendiendo su manito hacia ella como si quisiera tocarla. Grace alzó su mano y tomó la mano pequeñita de la hija de su maestra y la sacudió suavemente, como saludándola. Ambas sonrieron durante unos segundos, eso hasta cuando el resto de los niños también quiso saludar a la niña.

Más tarde, Rosalie se acercó a saludar a la maestra y conocer por fin a la niña, al igual que Esme, quienes quedaron encantadas con la pequeñita.

Apareció también en medio de la algarabía un hombretón vestido de payaso, acompañado de un hombre más pequeño pero igualmente disfrazado que Bella logró reconocer como Seth, el ayudante de Edward. Ambos hacían, o intentaban hacer magia para divertir a los niños, quienes más que sorprenderse por las habilidades mágicas de esos payasos, se reían de lo poco creíble y chistoso que eran.

Bella disfrutó viendo reír y jugar a sus niños y a su propia hija disfrutar con la fiesta, pasando de brazo en brazo, sin siquiera protestar. También, disimuladamente, recorrió la vista por el entorno buscando al padre de la cumpleañera, al que no había visto desde que llegó, de eso unos veinte minutos.

_"¿Dónde estará?"_

Y como si con el pensamiento lo hubiese llamado, este apareció seguido de dos hombres más a los que ella al parecer había visto de pasadas en el matrimonio de su amiga Victoria. Cuando la mirada de Edward se cruzó con la de ella y antes siquiera de saludarlo, dos madres de dos de sus alumnos se pusieron en medio, interceptándole la vista, comenzando a hablarles de lo mucho que habían progresado los niños y otras cosas, a las que verdaderamente ella no puso mucha atención.

Vio eso sí cuando el abogado, acompañado de los otros dos varones, se acercó a la señora Esme, quien cargaba a su hija en aquel momento.

Vio como la niña extendió sus dos bracitos hasta Edward, como si le reconociera de aquella vez cuando él ayudó a aliviar su terrible dolor de encías. Él la cogió en sus brazos y le habló algo mientras le sonreía. Bella, sin poder aguantar más, se excusó con las mujeres y recorrió el salón hasta llegar junto al abogado, que cargaba a su hija.

—Bella —le saludó él, mientras que la niña jugaba con uno de los botones de su camisa.

—Cómo está Edward. Uhm… yo venía a ver a mi Mary.

—Oh, ella parece estar pasándosela muy bien — dijo él, mientras le sonreía a la niña. Enseguida miró a Bella, pillándola cómo observaba embelesada la escena de Edward y su hija. Porque ya hubiese querido ella que el padre de Mary se comportara así con ella. — ¿Está todo bien, Bella?

—Sí, todo bien —respondió ella, mientras ordenaba el cabello de su hija.

—¡No es hermosa, Edward! —exclamó Lauren, reuniéndose con ellos, sin poder parar de halagar a la niña.

—Lo es, y muy coqueta también, ¿no, Beth? —le preguntó a la niña, llamándola por su sobrenombre, y acariciando la barbilla de la niña con los pulgares.

El tiempo pasó volando entre juegos, canciones, comida y regalos, hasta que fue el momento de partir, pues ya había anochecido. Mary había tenido su cuota suficiente de socialización y estaba rendida, dormida en brazos de su madre, después de haber comido su papilla y cambiado de pañales.

Con su hija aun en brazos, caminó hasta el sitio donde dejó su abrigo y su cartera para buscar su teléfono y llamar a su padre. Estaba por marcar cuando Edward llegó hasta ella.

—¿Necesita algo? —susurró cuando vio a la niña dormida.

—Sí, llamaré a mi padre para que venga por mí. Mary está rendida y no quiero que se nos haga más tarde.

—No se preocupe por llamar a su padre, yo puedo llevarla…

—No, no por favor, no se moleste —negó ella, volviendo a su teléfono para llamar a Charlie, pero Edward volvió a detenerla, cogiéndola por el brazo. Cuando ella alzó su vista hasta él, vio en sus verdes ojos algo más que un simple ofrecimiento.

—No es molestia, Bella, se lo dije una vez. Por favor, permítame llevarla.

Ella cerró los ojos y soltó una risa —Usted pensará que lo considero mi chofer o algo así, no quiero abusar…

—No diga eso. Y deje de tratarme de usted, creo que eso ya lo habíamos hablado.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Déjeme llevarla entonces —insistió él, dándole una sonrisa de lado, que hizo que ella mordiera su labio, apartara la vista y no le quedara otra que asentir, aceptando. Vio como él sonrió triunfante, reclamando a la niña y poniéndola con cuidado contra su pecho, donde la pequeña suspiró y se reacomodó para seguir durmiendo, mientras Bella se ponía su abrigo alistándose para marchar.

—¿Ya se va, maestra? —preguntó Lauren llegando hasta ellos, y ayudándola a cubrir a la pequeñita.

—Sí Lauren, ya es tarde.

—La llevaré yo en el carro de Emmett —anunció Edward— ese ya tiene los asientos de seguridad para llevar a la niña.

—¡Es perfecto! —exclamó Lauren a Edward. Luego se dirigió hacia Bella y la agarró con confianza con ambas manos— Muchas gracias por haber venido y haber traído a esta hermosa pequeñita, ha sido un gusto tenerlas aquí.

—Muchas gracias por invitarme, ha sido todo fantástico.

Después que se despidiera de todo el mundo allí, y prometiera a los abuelos de Grace una próxima visita con la niña, fue llevada por Edward hasta la cochera, donde con el mando a distancia, y con Mary aún en brazos, desactivó los seguros del carro para meter a la niña con cuidado en el asiento trasero. Cerró con cuidado y abrió enseguida la puerta del acompañante para que Bella se acomodara.

—Bueno, vámonos entonces —dijo el abogado, poniendo el coche en marcha, rumbo a casa de Bella. De camino, Edward le comentó cómo su hija le había explicado la presencia de un dragón junto a ella en la mesa. También hablaron de lo mucho que la pequeña Mary había disfrutado en la fiesta y de cómo todo el mundo pareció adorarla.

— Si es así de sociable ahora que no tiene siquiera un año, no me quiero imaginar lo que tendré que lidiar con ella por eso de las fiestas cuando sea una adolecente — comentó Bella con diversión, mirando por la ventana. De camino les envió un texto a sus padres, diciéndole que el abogado Edward insistió en ir a dejarla. Charlie respondió, avisándole que aprovecharía de salir con Renée a algún lugar a cenar para relajarse, pero que Alice esperaba por ella en casa.

Al llegar finalmente, las luces del exterior de la casa estaban encendidos y un par de luces desde el interior. Edward se apresuró a bajar del coche, y con el mismo cuidado que cuando la dejó, sacó a la niña profundamente dormida de su silla, y la llevó hasta adentro de la casa, guiado por Bella, quien le indicó dejarla sobre una silla mecedora que había en la sala de la casa.

—No puedo creer que no haya despertado — susurró él, mirando a la bebita.

—Debe estar exhausta.

—Es que fue el centro de atención de la fiesta, todo el mundo la mimaba.

—Sí, fueron muy amables, con mi hija y conmigo.

—Bueno, ya están sanas y salvas en casa —indicó Edward, subiendo las solapas de su chaqueta negra, caminando hacia la puerta y acompañado de Bella.

Ella giró el pomo de la puerta y lo miró para agradecerle una vez más —Muchas gracias Edward, la tarde fue maravillosa, nos la hemos pasado muy bien.

—Me alegro mucho Bella, fue un verdadero placer.

Ella se vio algo sorprendida, cuando el abogado dio un paso hasta ella para depositar un beso en su mejilla, el que duró al parecer más de lo habitual. Ella aprovechó de cerrar los ojos e inspirar el suave aroma de su perfume, que a ella secretamente le encantaba.

Lentamente, él se apartó un poco, quedando su rostro cerca del suyo, frente a frente. El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró al instante, la palma de sus manos picaban no sabía bien por qué y sus ojos no podían despegarse de las verdes orbes de Edward que la miraban con insistencia y algo de temor, dedujo ella. Se percató que su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, y que sus labios se abrían ligeramente, llamándola, en una descarada invitación a ser rosados… hasta que la magia aquella se rompió, cuando él carraspeó y dio un paso atrás.

—Buenas noches, Bella —susurró con su cabeza gacha, saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Ella se quedó allí, estática, tratando de poner orden en su cabeza y dejar a su corazón retomar su latido habitual.

Se preguntaba qué había sido eso con una mano sobre su pecho donde sentía su corazón agitado, cuando segundos después dos golpes secos sonaron en la puerta. Bella abrió y sin ningún tipo de aviso previo, vio que Edward avanzó hasta ella, con una mano tomó su cuello por detrás y con la otra aferró su cintura atrayéndolo hasta él, para al fin capturar sus labios con los suyos.

Ese, fue un beso que estaba esperando ansioso por ser dado, como si ambas bocas hubiesen esperados siglos encontrarse entre sí. Eso sintió Bella, que no pudo quedarse quieta, alzando sus manos y aferrando al abogado por los hombros, subiendo por el cuello hasta enredar sus dedos por los cabellos de su nuca.

Los labios del abogado Edward Cullen se sentían suaves, deliciosos y seguros. Eran simplemente los mejores labios que ella había probado hasta ese momento. Además, la candencia de sus manos quemándole y apretándole hacia él, lo hacían ser el complemento perfecto para ese beso que para Isabella duró demasiado poco. Porque momentos después que ella gimiera suavemente, justo luego de que la lengua de Edward se adentrara dentro de su boca, él detuvo el frenesí que lo estaba dominando y alejó lentamente sus labios, aun sin soltarla.

Bella, que tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y finalmente cuando lo hizo, y bajo la escasa luz del recibidor, vio los ojos del abogado más oscuros que hace un momento, incluso notando sus pupilas dilatadas. Sus manos lentamente aminoraron su agarre, apartándose con dificultad, hasta que ya no hubo contacto.

Edward tragó grueso y en absoluto mutismo giró sobre sus talones y salió de la casa, dejando a Bella con el corazón a mil por hora, ahora absolutamente confundida por lo que acababa de ocurrir y perdida en el recuerdo de sus labios, cuyo calor aun podía sentir sobre los suyos.

—¡Por Dios, qué fue eso…! —susurró, cuando cerró la puerta como un zombi, y dejó caer su espalda sobre esta, pasando sus dedos sobre su sensible boca y a lo lejos sintiendo el motor suave del coche del abogado que se alejaba calle abajo.

/E.P/

— ¿Se puede? —preguntó Renée asomando la cabeza por la puerta entre abierta del cuarto de Bella unas horas más tarde, cuando llegó de su cena con Charlie. Ella estaba acostada sobre su cama con la vista fija en el techo. Desvió su vista y asintió en dirección a su madre— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, ubicándose junto a ella, imitando su postura sobre la cama.

— No lo sé —susurró Bella.

— Qué significa eso.

Bella inspiró ruidosamente y lo dijo — Edward Cullen acaba de besarme hace unos momentos atrás.

Renée giró su vista hacia ella, sorprendida — ¿El abogado?

— El mismo.

— ¡Dios! —Exclamó Renée — ¿Te sentiste vulnerable? Ya sabes, por lo de la separación…

— ¿Vulnerable? —Preguntó Bella con ironía, con su vista aun fija en el techo— Mamá, estoy en las nubes. Sinceramente fue uno de los mejores besos de mi vida.

—Tendrías que estar eufórica entonces…

Suspiró, llevándose una mano al pecho, sobre su corazón — Estoy confundida, porque no me dijo nada. Además, estoy aterrada… no sé si esto está bien.

— ¿Esto?

— Esto mamá, mi deseo de que besos como esos se vuelvan a repetir… con el mismo hombre. Ni siquiera estoy divorciada… —indicó con angustia. Cerró los ojos y vio otra vez la imagen del abogado besándola. La imagen era tan contradictoria, que volvió a abrirlos, para alejar la nítida visión.

— ¿Sientes… sientes que estás siéndole infiel a Jasper? —preguntó su madre con temor.

—Ni siquiera he pensado en él, mamá. Él me descompone, me desagrada su sólo recuerdo.

Renée se quedó un momento en silencio, también meditando acerca de lo que su hija acababa de mencionarle — ¿Entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ella suspiró y respondió — Nada.

De un movimiento Renée quedó sentada sobre la cama— ¡¿Nada?! Dios, Bella, esa no es la actitud.

Bella miró a su madre y se incorporó también, sentándose de piernas cruzadas, quedando frente a ella — ¿Y según tú, cual sí lo es?

—Ir a ver a ese hombre y preguntarle qué rayos significó eso, ¿o te harás la desentendida, fingirás que has perdido la memoria? Porque te recuerdo que es tu abogado y tendrás que seguir viéndolo.

— ¡Jesucristo! —exclamó ella, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. La idea de no saber reaccionar la próxima vez que lo viese, la atormentaba.

Renée puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hija y le habló suavemente— Bella, si esta es tu oportunidad de rehacer tu vida, no la desperdicies. Pon atención a tu juicio y a tu corazón, y si te dicen que sigas adelante, hazlo, no tengas miedo.

— ¿Y si para él no fue nada? —preguntó con un dejo de amargura.

— ¡Pues que se vaya al demonio! Con él o con quien sea, no dejes pasar la oportunidad si la vida te la da otra vez.

Bella miró por unos instantes a su madre, evaluando lo que ella decía. No pensó jamás que tan pronto se tendría que plantear la idea de que ella era joven y que la idea de rehacer su vida era probable. Y finalmente, después de todo lo que había pasado, se lo merecía, y si un hombre como el abogado Edward Cullen se fijaba en ella, pues ella se dejaría llevar. Pero ahora no cometería el mismo error de la vez anterior, ahora no haría oídos sordos a la razón y no se dejaría llevar sólo por sus sentimientos: razón, corazón e intuición.

—¿Mamá? —Dijo Bella, después de concluir su evaluación— Gracias —le dijo, haciéndose hacia ella y abrazándola por el cuello.

—Uhm... bueno, por aquí también pasaron cosas: tu hermana habló con Charlie y conmigo… sobre su embarazo… —dijo ella con la voz un poco contrita, con la preocupación natural de una madre – No se ha hecho ningún análisis, ¿sabes?, y dice que no está lista para ser madre, pero la convencimos que lo intentara…—detuvo su relato, mientras soltaba un gran suspiro.

Bella no sabía qué decir sobre eso. Era innegable que la situación de su hermana le preocupaba y que si otras hubiesen sido las circunstancias, ella hubiese estado con su hermanita prestándole ayuda y atención, pero las cosas entre ellas seguían siendo tirantes, pese a que habían hablado. Bella no podía perdonar a Alice de la noche a la mañana, sabía que el camino a recorrer para que las relaciones fueran igual que antes era largo y complejo.

— Yo desearía que ambas pudiesen volver a tener la relación que tenían antes —comentó Renée como leyendo la mente de su hija.

— Las cosas no son tan fáciles —soltó ella con rabia.

— Pero ella nos dijo que ya habían hablado…

— Hablamos, le dije que intentaría perdonarla, pero eso no lo conseguiré de la noche a la mañana. Lo que me hizo es algo que no puedo olvidar, me traicionaron las dos personas que jamás pensé que lo harían… —se detuvo antes de seguir hablando y sacando a flote toda la mierda del pasado. Cerró los ojos e inspiró fuertemente.

— Ella no tiene la culpa de todo – susurró Renée en favor de Alice – Se está llevando la peor parte de todo lo que pasó…

— Mamá, por Dios —dijo Bella, cansada de recordar ese tema una y otra vez. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la cuna de su hija a contemplar como dormía, rogando absorber la paz con la que su hija estaba envuelta en ese momento.

— Sólo recuerda eso, Bella. Alice se está llevando la peor parte, y ahora esto del embarazado… y Michael que también la dejó.

— ¡Y qué esperabas!- exclamó entre dientes, sujetando las barras de madera de la cuna de su hija con tensión.

— Yo… yo sólo espero que no pase mucho tiempo— dijo Renée, parada detrás de ella, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija— Tú hermana está avergonzada y arrepentida, y está pagando por lo que hizo. No dejes que el rencor te haga olvidar eso, y no permitas que se haga tarde para que lo recuerdes — dijo, dejando un beso en su cabello y saliendo en silencio del cuarto de su hija, dejándola sola, meditando sobre ello, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de pena y rabia.

¿Lograría algún día perdonarla?

**~En Paralelo~**

Edward se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de su oficina, con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra pasándola una y otra vez por su pelo, mientras el joven Seth leía algo importante sobre el caso de la demanda a la empresa multinacional. Era un tema en esa demanda que los abogados debían manejar bien y al parecer, por el serio y preocupado semblante del abogado Cullen, se pensaría que prestaba plena atención a la lectura de Seth.

Pero la realidad era otra. Lo que pasaba con el abogado Edward Cullen, era que desde el pasado sábado por la noche, nada ni nadie le había quitado de su cabeza, ni de sus labios, su osadía de haber besado a Isabella. Fue algo que incluso le quitó el sueño y eso no le gustaba, porque siendo bien sincero, no sabía que tan bien o que tan mal estuvo.

Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y en una de sus tantas vueltas, topó su vista con el retrato de sus hijas, concentrando su vista sobre su Lizzie, que le sonreía hermosamente. _"Ay, angelito…"_ exclamó en su mente hacia su recuerdo. No quitó la vista de la mayor de sus hijas hasta que una extraña tranquilidad lo hizo reaccionar, como si en la sonrisa de su niña hubiese encontrado algún tipo de respuesta a una pregunta de la cual no fue consciente.

— Seth —interrumpió Edward la lectura del chico. Él miró al abogado, atento, esperando ordenes —Necesito que dejes eso por un momento. Llama ahora por favor a la Sra. Swan y dile que sin falta pase esta tarde por aquí. Explícale que tenemos ya a cita con el juez y que debemos delinear algunos asuntos.

— ¿Esta tarde?

—Sí, sin falta esta tarde.

—Ahora mimo, señor — respondió el chico, levantándose de la mesa.

—Luego ve a tomar tu almuerzo y no te apures por regresar. Has hecho un buen trabajo, Seth.

—Gracias señor —sonrió, apresurándose a salir para hacer la llamada a la Sra. Swan desde el teléfono de recepción.

Edward, cuando estuvo solo, suspiró pesadamente antes de marcarle a su amigo Garrett Emerson, para exigir un almuerzo de urgencia. Tuvo suerte al encontrarlo desocupado y sin panorama par la hora de colación, por lo que a medio día salieron juntos de edificio y caminaron hasta el restaurante cercano donde solían almorzar.

—Diablos Edward, traes una cara… —dijo Garrett, evaluándole— ¿Problemas, amigo?

—No lo sé —admitió Edward, mordiendo un palillo que calmaba de momento sus intensos deseos por fumar.

—Dispara Edward.

—Estoy… —carraspeó, bebió agua y continuó —Estoy sintiéndome profundamente atraído por una clienta…

_"Bien, ahí está, asumido por tus palabras" _pensó, soltando el aire que parece mantenía dentro de sus pulmones y dejándose caer con pesadez sobre el respaldo de su silla, soltándose la corbata.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—No me hagas repetirlo, Garrett —solicitó, pasándose la palma de la mano por su cara.

—Vale, captado. Te sientes atraído. ¿Y qué te preocupa tanto como para traerte en ese estado? Sabes que eso de las relaciones cliente-abogado son muy comunes.

—Se lo comunes que son, ¿olvidas cómo se conocieron mis padres? —preguntó Edward, guardando silencio cuando el camarero dejó el pedido sobre la mesa. Cuando el hombre se fue, Edward prosiguió —Es más complicado. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, yo no estoy seguro de que… esto esté bien.

—¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? Bien, sabes que debes tener cuidado de que tu relación con ella no dificulte el caso que llevas…

—No tengo ninguna relación con ella.

—Todavía, pero… ¿y si las cosas se dieran, te negarías? ¿Por qué perdiste a tu hija hace un tiempo, porque estás divorciado? Edward, nada de eso te coarta para volver a retomar tu vida.

—Entonces por qué siento que es tan complicado —gruñó entre dientes.

—Amigo, sabes por qué.

—No, no lo sé.

—Tienes miedo, Edward, y te has autoimpuesto esa ridícula teoría de que ya tu vida se queda para siempre como está ahora. ¡Maldita sea, Edward! No eres un cobarde y sabes que tienes el derecho de rehacer tu vida. Si te gusta esa mujer, pues adelante, juégatela. Eres libre y estás disponible, Lauren no tiene absolutamente nada que rebatir sobre eso, cosa que no creo que haría, y sabes una cosa, Lizzie estaría feliz de verte feliz, de ver que has rehecho tu vida.

—No quiero apresurar las cosas, Garrett.

Ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que Garrett rascó su barbilla y retomó la conversación — Me dijiste que no hay relación entre la clienta y tú… a todo esto, ¿quién es?

—Isabella Swan, la maestra de Grace.

—Vaya… ¿la que llegó a la fiesta con su hijita? —Preguntó y Edward asintió en respuesta— Es guapa, Cullen, tú tienes buen gusto, y ya tienes a favor que tu hija y el resto de tu familia la adoró el otro día… incluso tu ex esposa la aprueba…

—¡Cállate Garrett, y deja de burlarte!

—Tómalo ligero, Edward. Ten cuidado con eso de que es tu clienta, pero date la oportunidad hombre, y no dejes pasar más tiempo, porque ya sabes, puede llegar otro y…

—Que te calles, Garrett —gruñó Edward, antes de beber de su copa de vino.

Garrett miró a mi amigo con una sonrisa de burla, mientras agarraba un espárrago de su plano de ensaladas, pensando en el grito de impacto que daría su esposa Tatianne cuando le contara aquello.

Cuando regresaron a las oficinas, cada abogado se encaminó hasta la suya propia, listos para continuar con su trabajo. Cuando Edward entró, Seth estaba tecleando algo en su ordenador. El ayudante levantó su vista e informó enseguida:

— Hablé con la Sra. Swan. No sé por qué, pero se notaba un poco nerviosa, le dije que no se preocupara, y que de cualquier forma, usted aclararía cualquier duda…

—¿Vendrá? —preguntó con ansiedad, interrumpiéndolo.

— Después de las cinco estará aquí, me lo aseguró.

Relajó su postura después que su ayudante respondiera y caminó a su escritorio, dejándose caer en su silla —Gracias Seth. Por favor, retomemos el caso de la multinacional ahora.

—Como diga, jefe.

Con su ayudante, estuvieron más de tres horas repasando varios puntos y delineando planes de contingencia. Edward debió ir a la oficina de su padre a corroborar unos datos y coordinar algunas fechas, mientras Seth se quedaba allí.

En la ausencia del abogado, cuando ya fueron pasadas las cinco de la tarde, las secretarias anunciaron la llegada de la Sra. Swan. Seth tuvo el agradable privilegio de recibirla, mientras el abogado Cullen regresaba.

—Pase, pase Bella —dijo el muchacho, invitándola a sentarse a los sofás— ¿Está usted bien?

—Sí… sí, estoy bien Seth —dijo ella, retorciendo sus dedos, mirando a todos lados.

—El abogado Cullen regresará en momento, fue al despacho de su padre por…

No alcanzó a terminar su explicación, cuando Edward entró a su oficina, topándose de inmediato con dos grandes y asustados ojos marrones que miraban hacia él. Él torció sutilmente su boca en una sonrisa, suficiente para hacerla sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba. Caminó con su espalda recta, muy seguro hasta estar junto a ella.

—Bella, que bueno que vino —dijo, tomando una mano entre las suyas como si fuese su señal de saludo, aunque la verdad eran más sus ansias por rozar su piel. Ella alzó la vista hacia él y asintió avergonzada.

—Seth me llamó esta mañana…

—Sí, yo se lo pedí —dijo él, sentándose junto a ella— Esta mañana recibimos la notificación del juzgado. El juez nos dio la cita para este viernes. Allí expondremos el caso, aunque ya está al tanto de cómo va, pero es el protocolo que debemos seguir…

—¿Él… él tendrá que ir también? —preguntó casi en un susurro.

—¿Se refiere a Whitlock? —preguntó Edward de regreso con hostilidad, no seguro de que si su reacción fue porque ella estaba preguntando por él o por otro motivo no definido.

—Sí.

—Su abogado tiene que haber sido notificado esta mañana también, así es que lo más seguro es que lo encontremos allí— contestó. Enseguida, él continuó comentando un par de cosas que el juez seguro preguntaría, y sobre las cuales debían responder con mucha seguridad, y sin contradecirse.

—¿Le queda alguna duda? —preguntó él a su clienta, cuando vio que casi todo estaba perfectamente cubierto para el encuentro en el juzgado. Ella asintió fervientemente, tratando de que nada se le escapara.

—Está todo muy claro.

—Perfecto —admitió Edward. Enseguida pidió a Seth que fuera por unos papeles para que Bella los firmara antes que se fuera, aunque la verdad, él necesitaba un espacio de tiempo a solas con ella, antes que se fuera.

Cuando ambos quedaron solos, él rascó su nuca mientras ella alisaba sus pantalones con nerviosismo.

—Bella —susurró Edward llamándola por su nombre, acercándose un poco más a ella, tomando una mano entre las suyas. _"Son tan tibias y tan suaves…"_ pensó él, sintiendo el agradable calor de su toque. Ella lo miró con expresión de nerviosismo y ansia— Uhm… sobre lo de la otra noche…en su casa… yo...

—No tiene importancia, abogado —susurró ella, bajando su rostro. Él, con la mano que estaba desocupada, levantó el rostro de Bella por su barbilla, evitando que esquivara su mirada de él.

—¿No la tiene?

—No… o sea sí… no lo sé —reconoció con frustración, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo su entrecejo— Entiendo que esté arrepentido, no tiene que pedir disculpas —susurró apenada.

—Mírame Bella, por favor —pidió con calma, hasta que ella volvió a abrir sus ojos— No iba a pedir disculpas, ni mucho menos a decir que me arrepiento.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó con un dejo de ilusión en su voz. Él sonrió y acarició su sonrojado pómulo.

—Cena conmigo esta noche, por favor. Hablaremos con calma.

Él sintió la mirada de evaluación de Bella directamente hacia sus ojos —¿Esta noche?

—Fue lo que dije —respondió él, dándole una media sonrisa.

—Está bien —aceptó sin titubear. Edward sintió su corazón otra vez comenzar a correr una loca carrera dentro de su pecho por la denotación que la aceptación de Bella a su invitación significaba para él. Así que no pudo esconder su sonrisa de triunfo, mientras ella intentaba esconder la suya propia.

/E.P/

A las ocho en punto, Edward estuvo en la puerta de la casa de Bella, esperando a que apareciera. Se sentía como un adolecente que iba por su chica para salir a su primera cita. Se apresuró a salir del coche cuando vio la puerta de la casa abrirse y salir por esta a la mujer a quien esperaba. Llevaba un abrigo negro ceñido, bajo el cual seguro se escondía un bonito vestido, pensó él. Los tacos, haciéndola ver un poco más alta de lo normal la estilizaban, y su cabello tomado en una cola, hacía que su rostro resplandeciera con su suave maquillaje.

—Hola — le dijo él, sonriendo como un bobo, cuando abrió la puerta para ella. Ella le sonrió de regreso y susurró un "Hola" antes de subir.

_"Bien Edward, allá vamos…"_

Edward llevó a su invitada a cenar al elegante restaurante italiano _The Rosebud. _Los guiaron a un sector reservaran un rincón alejado de la afluencia de público. Aquel espacio estaba separado del resto por elegantes biombos de madera caoba, entregando al espacio un ambiente de intimidad. Una mesa para dos, enfundada en un largo mantel beige, con una lamparilla de luz tenue sobre la mesa, sumado a esto la música suave que amenizaba el local, lo hacía un rincón bastante romántico a decir verdad, listo para ellos.

Edward quitó el abrigo de Bella, y pudo ver el sencillo traje negro que ella llevaba puesto, de cuello en V que caía hasta sus rodillas. Y es que ella, sinceramente, no necesitaba más atavíos para verse hermosa.

—No tenía que hacerlo —dijo Bella a Edward, cuando se acomodó en el sitio frente a la mesa y el metre se retiró para traerles su aperitivo.

—Sí, tenía que hacerlo, quería hacerlo, porque desde el sábado, lo único que he querido es tener un tiempo a solas contigo —dejó escapar esas palabras como torrentes, mirándole ella con asombro— Podría haberte metido en el coche y haber hablado ahí, o en mi oficina, pero la ocasión ameritaba algo mejor que eso.

—Esto en mucho mejor que estar dentro de tu coche, por muy cómodo que sea— sonrió ella y extendió una mano para ponerla sobre la de él — Gracias, Edward.

Edward adoró el toque y la manera tan suave de como sonó su nombre, no evitando poder sonreír —Es un placer. Ahora, debemos hablar de lo que pasó.

—Fue solo un beso…

Eso lo enrabió, ella estaba dándole menos importancia a ese beso de lo que realmente fue, y no sólo para él, así que se lo hizo saber —No trates de hacer que suene como si no fuese nada, porque fue mucho más que un simple beso y la verdad, no estoy seguro de conformarme con sólo eso.

Sintió que la mano de Bella, aun bajo la suya, se tensó —¿A qué te refieres?

Fue su turno de envolver la pequeña mano de Isabella entre la suya —A que no sé si podré quedarme tranquilo ahora… ahora que sé cómo saben tus labios.

—Yo no…

—Déjame hablar, por favor —pidió— Sé que estás pasando por una separación reciente y complicada, por supuesto que lo sé y entiendo que estés confundida, incluso entiendo que hayas respondido a mí por un sentimiento de venganza hacia él.

—No, no, no lo hice por eso —negó con vehemencia— Me dejé llevar y fue maravilloso… tanto que los extrañé… —susurró eso ultimo casi inaudiblemente, bajando su rostro. Edward torció la boca y se acercó un poco más a ella.

—¿Qué cosa extrañaste?

—¿Uhm?

—¿Bella?

—Tus labios… —susurró otra vez, cerrando sus ojos. La sonrisa de Edward se extendió en su rostro luminosamente y otra vez su corazón corría con rapidez, aliviando su ansia. Repentinamente se levantó de la mesa, y ella lo miró sorprendida. Más aun la sorprendió cuando él extendió su mano hasta ella:

—Ven, baila conmigo...

—¡¿Aquí?! —preguntó ella con sus ojos café muy abiertos.

—La música que suena es suave y perfecta para bailar. Ven, antes que traigan los aperitivos.

Ella torció su boca, mordiendo su labio y aceptó la mano de Edward extendida hacia ella, levantándose. Edward la tomó por la cintura apretándola a su cuerpo y ella, como la vez anterior, subió sus manos hasta sujetarse de sus anchos hombros.

Mientras se movía, sin dejar de mirarse, sus narices poco a poco fueron juntándose hasta chocar. Él tomó la iniciativa, como la vez pasada, y siguió avanzando hasta quedar sus labios a milímetros de los de ella. Pero esta vez no la saqueó como la anterior, esta vez esperó a que ella acortara la distancia, que tomara la decisión de seguir.

Y para su fortuna, fue lo que Bella hizo. Ligeramente, sus labios chocaron con los de él, dando el inicio de lo que fue su celestial segundo beso con Isabella Swan, tan o más exquisito que el de la pasada vez.

—¿Estuvo eso bien? —preguntó Edward, cuando tuvo que apartarse cuando la respiración le faltó. Ella sonrió, cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Él alzó un poco su barbilla y dejó sus labios sobre la frente de Bella, continuando así su suave baile, como montado sobre una nube, por muy cursi que eso sonara viniendo de él

—¿Edward? —Cuando el sonido de su nombre lo trajo de regreso a tierra, abrió sus ojos, apartándose un poco y mirándola con intensidad— ¿Qué pasará ahora, con nosotros?

Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos —Lo que sea que tenga que pasar, sólo te pido que no me alejes…

—Me da miedo —susurró, estremeciéndose.

—También tengo miedo, Bella, pero quiero intentarlo. Quiero hacerlo.

Bella bajó sus manos de los hombros de Edward hasta rodearlo por la cintura y apretarse a él, dejando su cabeza descansar sobre su pecho. Él la abrazó con mucha fuerza, dejando besos sobre el cabello de ella, moviéndose lentamente hasta que el camarero regresó y carraspeó para hacerse notar.

—Ven, brinda conmigo —le dijo Edward, tomando las dos copas de champaña que el camarero traía sobre una bandeja, extendiéndola una a ella y quedándose con la otra — Por nosotros.

—Por nosotros —susurró ella, y ambos bebieron de sus copas, sin apartar los ojos el uno del otro. Él lo sabía, sabía que eso era el inicio de algo fuerte, y sintió que era lo correcto.

/E.P/

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente que iba y venía cargando maletas, acompañando pasajeros que emprendían su viaje o que llegaban a la ciudad. Uno de estos pasajeros salió del sector de donde se recogían los equipajes y caminó hasta la salida para encontrar un taxi.

Era de esas personas a las que, sobre todos los hombres, se dan vuelta para verla pasar. Era alta, delgada, atractiva, infundada en un corto vestido ceñido desde sus hombros hasta la mitad de sus muslos, dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación. Su lustroso pálido y brillante cabello negro que caía hasta la cintura le daba un toque sexy, y su verde mirada de indiferencia frente al resto hacía denotar su intrínseca vanidad.

Se notaba que no era americana, tenía un aire europeo que no podía ocultar.

El taxista, que fumaba su cigarro recostado sobre la puerta del acompañante, la vio desde lejos y se preguntó si su suerte sería tal de que esa diosa de mujer llegara hasta él pidiendo un aventón. _"Yo le daría un aventón y todo lo que ella quisiera..." _pensó el taxista con sonrisa lasciva de triunfo, cuando la mujer fue directamente hasta él.

El tipo abrió la puerta trasera, dándole la bienvenida a la guapa mujer —Buenas noches, señorita.

—Buenas noches —respondió la mujer, a penas mirando al hombre, subiendo a la parte trasera del taxi.

—Dígame, dónde puedo llevarla —preguntó el taxista cuando estuvo dentro del coche, arreglando el espejo retrovisor para ver algo más que el rostro de la dama.

_"¡Qué piernas!" _

—A un hotel. Pero necesito que esté cerca de esta dirección —dijo la mujer con voz cansina, extendiendo a él un papel con una dirección. Asintió con la cabeza y puso el coche en marcha.

—¿Usted no es de aquí, no? Habla bien el idioma, pero se nota que no es el suyo...

—Soy italiana.

—¡Italiana! Debe ser bonito Italia...

—Lo es.

—¿Y viene por trabajo... de visita?

—Vengo a recuperar a mi hombre —respondió tajante la mujer, a lo que el hombre arrugó su entrecejo, confundido por esa respuesta.

Ella, decidida a poner distancia entre el _hombrecito ese_ y ella, desvió su vista a las afueras de la ciudad que por primera vez pisaba. En otro momento soñó venir hasta ahí, pero en circunstancias totalmente diferentes.

—¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba? —preguntó el hombre, no notando el malestar de su pasajera cada vez que le hablaba.

—No se lo dije —respondió cortante, sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

—Vale, me ha pillado...

Después que el hombre entendiera el mensaje y guardara silencio, ella pensó que estando ahí, iba a necesitar a alguien que la llevara y la trajera hasta que tuviera otros medios para hacerlo, como un coche propio, o que su hombre se ocupara de su transporte, así que decidió usar a ese taxista como su chofer indefinido mientras fuese necesario. Claro, ella hubiese preferido otro tipo de coche, pero ya la vida le había enseñado que uno no siempre tenía lo que deseaba, al menos no mientras no se luchara por ello, cuestión que la llevó hasta Chicago.

Así que usó su mejor sonrisa coqueta mientras le hablaba al hombre para proponerle ser su guía —Mire usted, no conozco la ciudad y pues necesitaré de transporte hasta que no resuelva...

—¡Yo seré su chofer! Desde este momento estoy para sus servicios, cualquiera estos sean... incluso le haré una tarifa especial, preciosa —dijo, sonriéndole por el espejo.

Ella respondió con su mejor sonrisa, escondiendo como pudo el asco que los dientes amarillos de ese tipo le causaban, y le agradeció su ofrecimiento.

—No podía haberme topado con un mejor hombre. Y dígame una cosa, ¿conoce bien la ciudad?

—¡Como la palma de mi mano!

—Estupendo.

—Yo me llamo John, y aquí está mí tarjeta con mis teléfonos — dijo, sacando del bolsillo de su camisa, una tarjeta de cartón con su nombre y sus números telefónicos, extendiéndosela hacia atrás a la mujer que la recibió, impostando otra falsa sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Bueno John, mucho gusto, yo soy Giuliana Santarelli.

La recién llegada Giuliana, desvió una vez más su vista hacia la ventana y pensó, como siempre lo hacía en su hombre y en la sorpresa que este se llevaría al verla allí.

_"Edward... seguro me extrañaste como yo a ti. Pero ya estoy aquí_, _caro. Por fin, ya estoy aquí..."—_pensó, contemplando la nocturna ciudad que la albergaría hasta que su Edward regresara con ella al lugar de donde nunca debió salir, en donde nunca debió abandonarla.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Ya estoy aquí! Les estoy muy, muy agradecida por acompañarme con esta locura, por la buena recepción y por sus comentarios que siempre me hacen sonreír. (Alcancé a responder algunos, espero esta vez poder responder cada uno =)**

**Como siempre a mi sexy beta Gaby Madriz, por su valiosa ayuda con este fic . ¡Gracias linda!**

**Ahora a leer. Nos leemos la próxima semana!**

**Abrazos a todas =D**

**(Pueden encontrarme como Cata_lina_lina en twitter y Catalina Lina en Facebook)**

* * *

**17. Del pasado al presente.**

_"Mejor o peor, cada cual seguirá su camino…_

_Cuánto te quise, quizás, seguirás sin saberlo,_

_Lo que dolería por siempre, ya se desvanece,_

_La vida es más compleja de lo que parece."_

**_~En Paralelo~_**

—¿Estás listo para presenciar esta pateadura de culo, Seth? —preguntó Tatianne al joven pasante. El equipo de abogados estaba listo para en un par de horas, salir rumbo al tribunal, al primer juicio interpuesto a la empresa multinacional por repetidas negligencias laborales. Los abogados de la firma estaban preparados y muy seguros, para como decía Tatianne, patearles el trasero y llevarse la victoria, al menos la del primer round.

Seth, que alucinaba con ir hasta el mismísimo juzgado y ver en vivo y en directo el alegato de uno de los más controversiales casos de negligencia, se había ganado el derecho de estar allí. Y estaba maravillado, por cuanto la abogada Tatianne le hizo esa pregunta, él le dio una gran sonrisa:

Alzó sus cejas y el joven respondió —Abogada, será maravillosa verla en primera fila patear esos elegantes traseros.

—¡Eres un encanto, Seth! —le respondió ella, carcajeándose, mientras los otros dos abogados los miraban y rodaban los ojos.

—Seth, perdona que interrumpa tu coqueteo con mi esposa —dijo Garrett— pero te informo que tienes una hora para ir a comer, así que vete ya y regresa a las dos.

—¡Voy entonces! —dijo el pasante, levantando y despidiéndose al salir de la sala de juntas.

—¿Vendrás a almorzar con nosotros, Edward? —preguntó Tatianne a su amigo, que estaba concentrado revisando unos papeles.

—¿Uhm? No, las muchachas mandaron a pedir algo para mí.

—Cielo, ¿qué tal si tú vas a almorzar y aprovechas para llamar a tu madre, y yo acompaño a Edward, y aprovecho de darle el último vistazo a los papeles? —propuso Garrett a su mujer. Ella se alzó de hombros y accedió a la propuesta. Aunque la verdad, lo que quería Garrett era un momento a solas con su amigo para que este lo pusiese al día.

—No es necesario que te quedes acompañándome —dijo Edward sin levantar la vista de sus papeles, suponiendo cual era la verdadera idea de su colega.

—Sí que lo es, Edward.

Cuando ambos amigos estuvieron solos, Garrett se sentó frente a Edward en silencio, un poco ansioso. Edward después de unos segundos, levantó su vista y miró a su amigo, entornando una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Desembucha, Cullen...

—Estoy ocupado con esto... —dijo, indicando los papeles.

—¡Oh, claro que no! —protestó Garrett, quitándole los papeles del frente. Edward iba a protestar, pero este se lo impidió— Ayer almorcé con un atormentado Edward, y hoy estoy frente a un tranquilo Edward, que sonríe y al que le brillan los ojos...

—Estas hablando como tu esposa, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Yo no me ando fijando si te brillan los ojos...!

—¡No me distraigas! —Exclamó, interrumpiéndole— Y dime que pasó al final. Vi ayer en la tarde a la señora Swan salir de aquí y...

—¿Qué quieres saber? —dijo Edward, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sabes lo que quiero saber... ¿Qué decidiste finalmente con respecto a ella?

Lentamente, las comisuras de los labios del abogado Cullen se levantaron, dejando entrever su satisfacción. Garrett alzó sus cejas, y esperó que su amigo comenzara a hablar, imitando su postura de brazos cruzados y cuerpo relajado sobre su silla.

Y es que para el abogado Cullen le era imposible no sonreír cuando recordaba lo que había sido el día anterior, sobre todo la hora de la cena. Después de de ese baile que de alguna manera era un sello, bebieron vino y champaña y hablaron de todo. Él estaba ansioso de conocerla y puso atención en cada detalle que ella contó. Quiso saber también, aunque estuviera como pisando terreno minado, cuáles eran sus sentimientos para con su ex esposo, dejando ella en claro que el amor que creyó sentir por él se desvaneció el mismo día que lo encontró follándose a su hermana. Jasper eclipsó con su engaño cada hermoso recuerdo de su vida junto a él, echando por tierra las ilusiones que ella tenía de una familia. Aunque, después de todo, concluyó en que lo mejor que Jasper hizo, fue "prestar su semen para concebir a Mary". Edward asintió y estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

—Lo intentaremos —dijo Edward, simplemente, desviando su vista hacia el nublado mediodía— No es como yo lo desearía, pero por estar llevando su caso de divorcio, debemos irnos...

—Con precaución —completó Garrett la frase de Edward— Lo sé, y es lo más sensato. Pero no hay nada que te prohíba estar con ella. De cualquier modo, estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea.

—Gracias Garrett, pero además de eso, no quiero aprovecharme de su vulnerabilidad. Ella es como un conejillo asustado que necesita que la protejan... —se levantó de su silla y caminó, exclamando y dejando entrever sus temores— ¡Dios, no quiero ilusionarme para que después me diga que no quiere seguir adelante con lo nuestro, cuando esté estabilizada del todo, cuando haya pasado tiempo de su divorcio y se sienta segura!

Ese era uno de los mayores miedos de Edward, quien sentía que sus sentimientos ya comenzaban a afianzarse por ella. No era una simple atracción, o un deseo de dispersar su soledad. Lo que él estaba comenzando a sentir se encaminaba a algo mucho más fuerte, y quería que ese sentimiento fuera claramente recíproco.

— Entiendo tu preocupación Edward, pero acaban de comenzar esto, a intentarlo. Dale tiempo a ella, a sus sentimientos, no la presiones. Deja que las cosas se den naturalmente, como hasta ahora —aconsejó su amigo, levantándose y caminando hacia él— Debes enfrentar riesgos en esto, amigo. Pero no tengas miedo, dale y date también la seguridad que ambos necesitan en esta relación, y deja que fluya. Y disfruta.

—Es lo que haré —respondió, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, pensando, mientras miraba al exterior por la ventana.

—Muy bien. Ahora… sobre los detalles, ¿lo hablarás con Lauren, con tu familia?

—Vale, sé que tengo que hacerlo, pero deja que pase algo de tiempo... no quiero llevar esta relación escondida ni nada de eso, pero estoy llevando su divorcio y ya sabe...

—Si, uhm... deben ser discretos al menos hasta que eso se resuelva —reiteró Garrett.

—Este viernes tenemos la audiencia con el juez. El cretino de su ex esposo no quiso el divorcio consensual... —explicó Edward.

—Será un par de meses entonces... esperemos que menos.

Suspiró, pasándose la mano por su cabello —Lo sé, y también espero que sea menos tiempo.

—¿Te parece que hagamos una comida o algo así, para que nos conozca? Digo, a tu círculo más cercano.

Edward bufó, rodando sus ojos —Oye, dame tiempo...

—Vale, vale... —rascó su cabeza, apoyando su espalda sobre el muro, cruzando sus talones— ¿y tendré tu autorización para contárselo a mi esposa? Ya sabes cómo es de intuitiva...

—¿Intuitiva? ¡Ja! —exclamó, meneando la cabeza— Lo que tiene ella es un radar para los chismes...

—¡Respeto con mi mujercita, Cullen! —advirtió Garrett, apuntándolo amenazante con el dedo índice.— ¡¿Le puedo contar, o no?!

—Lo harás de todas formas, Garrett.

El abogado sonrió pícaro, pues Edward tenía razón. Ya quería ver él la reacción de Tatianne cuando supiera el notición.

—Que sea discreta —exigió, largando un suspiro y caminando de regreso a la mesa— Ahora, ¿me dejas terminar con esto? Quiero estar listo para patear culos.

—Muy bien abogado. Yo veré que pasa con nuestros almuerzos —dijo el abogado Emerson, saliendo de la sala y dejando a Edward allí, retomando su labor, esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido para llamarla a la hora que había acordado, pues digamos que ya estaba ansioso por aunque sea escuchar su voz.

/E.P/

Edward llegó ese día a su apartamento después de estar toda la santa tarde en el dichoso tribunal. Al menos le quedaba la satisfacción de que, como vaticinó Tatianne, le patearon el culo a los de la multinacional, con abogados alemanes y todo. El caso estaba desarrollándose a su favor, y eso sumaba prestigio a la firma.

Fue a la nevera, sacó una botella de cerveza Corona, quitó su chaqueta azul marino y su corbata de seda del mismo color lanzándola por ahí y se dejó caer en el sofá. Buscó el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo e hizo la primera llamada.

Odiaba pasar un día sin ver a su hija, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ir hasta casa de Lauren para estar con ella. Así que cuando eso ocurría, optaba por llamarla y charlar con ella antes de que se durmiera.

Le contó su pequeña princesa que se había ganado dos estrellas por su tarea, y que la habían felicitado en el ensayo de la obra que se estrenaría en un par de semanas más.

—Ahora estoy acostada con Floro —contó la niña a su padre. Este frunció sus cejas, un poco confundido.

—¿Y quién es _ese_ Floro?

—Mi dragón; el que me regaló la maestra Bella —explicó la niña con entusiasmo. Él por supuesto, sonrió con ternura.

—Eso es estupendo.

—¿Y te veré mañana, papi?

—Claro que sí, nena. Iré por ti a la escuela y haremos algo entretenido, ¿quieres?

—¡Sí, papi! —respondió la pequeña con ilusión.

Después de despedirse de su pequeña princesa, que ahora dormía protegida por Floro, su dragón personal, se dispuso a marcarle a Bella, quien respondió al segundo tono.

Él se sentía como un adolecente hablando a escondidas con su chica por teléfono y no estaba seguro de que si esa sensación fuera del todo agradable, pero de momento debía de conformarse.

Hablaron sobre sus respectivos días de trabajo, e hicieron planes para cenar el viernes en el apartamento de Edward, después de su cita en el juzgado.

—¿Cocinarás tú? —preguntó Bella con un tono coqueto, que casi hace que el abogado se atragantara con su cerveza.

—Pues no —reconoció él entre risas— Soy un desastre en la cocina, pero el mejor restaurante de la ciudad no tendrá problema en traernos la cena.

Ella estuvo encantada con la idea de cenar en el apartamento de Edward, sintiéndose conforme con que la necesidad de estar juntos sea mutua.

—Estoy ansioso por verte, Bella —admitió él, con su corazón martillándole con fuerza.

—Yo también, Edward —reconoció ella en un susurro, haciendo que la ilusión del abogado se disparara y lo mantuviera tranquilo. Se despidió y colgó después de media hora de charla con Bella, ansioso de que de una vez fuese viernes.

Al día siguiente, el abogado llegó a su oficina con un ánimo radiante, después de pasarse una hora y media en el gimnasio. Se sentía revitalizado, y alegre, y no precisamente por su mañana de entrenamiento.

Saludó con cordialidad a las muchachas de la recepción, a Benjamín a quien no veía desde hace días, y a Seth, con quien compartió una revitalizante leche con chocolate y unas donas, el "desayuno de campeones" que el joven pasante solía tomar.

La mañana corrió tranquila y relajada para Edward, mientras como hace tiempo no hacía, sintonizó el dial en línea de su radio favorita de rock clásico, y mientras tarareaba las canciones, leía y revisaba documentos.

—Este… señor… este… abogado… —Seth, con voz nerviosa, entrando y quedándose en la jamba de la puerta, observando hacia afuera, como embobado. Mientras balbuceaba, no dejaba de mirar hacia afuera.

—Seth…

—Abogado Cullen… uhm… lo busca… afuera… lo buscan —decía el muchacho, mirando desde la puerta hacia afuera sin poder apartar su vista de allí.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Edward, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Te pregunte quién me busca, Seth…

—Pues no lo sé… es una mujer…

—¿Una clienta?

—No señor.

—Si no tiene cita, no puedo recibirla ahora.

—Eso… eso le dijeron las muchachas —comentó Seth, todavía con su vista pegada a recepción.

Cuando Edward notó algo raro en su ayudante, giró la vista hacia él y lo miró extrañado— ¡¿Seth?!

—Abogado, ahí afuera hay una mujer, que más que mujer parece una diosa bajada del Olimpo —soltó de corrido y a toda velocidad el ayudante, dejando aún más extrañado al abogado— Cuando las recepcionista le dijeron que sin cita no podía verle, ella insistió en que se le anunciara, que al saber quién era, usted la recibiría.

Edward bufó y volvió su vista a la pantalla —Y quién demonios es esa mujer, Seth…

—Dice que se llama Giuliana Santarel… o cómo sea… no es americana.

Las manos del abogado quedaron estáticas sobre el techado de su laptop, y lentamente devolvió su cabeza hasta el ayudante, que seguía con la cabeza asomada hacia afuera.

¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó con horror, levantándose de su sitio y caminando hacia la puerta.

—Allí mismito sentada, esperándolo.

_"¡Por un demonio! ¡Por qué justo ahora!"_ Exclamaba en su cabeza, pasando su mano por la cara y el cabello.

—¿Qué hago, abogado?

¿Y qué iba a hacer? Tarde o temprano debía de enfrentársele —Ni modo, hazla que pase y déjame hablar a solas con ella, Seth.

—Como diga usted, abogado —respondió el muchacho, arreglándose la corbata y peinándose su cabello antes de salir a reencontrarse con la diosa italiana.

Edward caminó hasta el pequeño bar y sirvió una medida pequeña de whisky y se lo bebió de una bocarada. De espalda a la puerta, sintió cuando esta se abrió y sintió el fuerte olor femenino muy conocido para él inundar enseguida la oficina. Un escalofrío incómodo recorrió su espina dorsal, pues sabía que lo que se le avecinaba con Giuliana no sería fácil.

Se giró y la penetrante mirada de Giuliana lo taladró con un montón de buenos y malos sentimientos mezclándose. Estaba más delgada, lo dedujo por su rostro, su cabello parecía ser más negro de lo que recordaba y su conjunto de ropa en tonos verde y mostaza, era tan refinada y sensual como siempre.

—_Caro_… —susurró, llevándose una mano a su pecho, avanzando dos pasos hacia él. Pero él dio un paso atrás, dando a entender que quería distancia.

—Giuliana, qué haces aquí —preguntó en tono seco, sin saludos ni bienvenidas. La miró directo a los ojos, asegurándose que viera la decisión en ellos, que nada desde la última vez había cambiado.

—Vine por ti, _caro_… no puedo dejar de pensarte, me estoy volviendo loca sin ti —dio un paso tentativo hacia él, mientras seguía explicándose— Te extraño, _amore mio_, mi alma y mi cuerpo te extrañan, te anhelan.

—Guiliana… —interrumpió Edward con tono severo, poniendo un alto a sus palabras e indicándole con la mano a que se detuviera— No quiero ser descortés, pero esto ya lo hablamos y nada ha cambiado desde aquella vez, ni mi decisión ni mucho menos mis sentimientos.

—Edward, mi Edward, me destruyen tus palabras —gimoteó, llevándose una mano al pecho, como si su dolor se concentrara allí.

—Lamento que tu viaje hasta aquí haya sido en vano, pero te reitero, nada va a cambiar entre nosotros. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un montón de trabajo…

—¡Me has tratado como si fuera una basura. Me desechas cuando ya no te sirvo! —protestó ella.

—¡Basta! Fue un error, lo admito y estoy arrepentido. Ahora mi vida es otra y …

La italiana se cruzó de brazos, alzó su mentón y con tono desafiante le interrumpió —¡Hablaré con Lauren y le diré!

—¿Me estas amenazando? —preguntó con dureza, entornando sus ojos hacia ella, quien sostenía su desafiante mirada hacia él— La Giuliana que conocí, por quien sentí cariño, jamás me hubiese amenazado. Si lo que sucedió entre nosotros te convirtió en la mujer que tengo frente a mí, pues más arrepentido me siento de llevar nuestra relación tan lejos.

Ella mordió su labio y suavizó su expresión —Dame una oportunidad, _amato mio_ —descruzó sus brazos y los extendió hacia él, ladeando su cabeza.

A Edward le desesperaba esa actitud tan cambiante, tan bipolar de esa mujer, que hace un momento lo estaba retando con amenazas y ahora trataba de manipularlo con tono y ojos suaves. Pero ni uno solo de los dos extremos lo haría dar su brazo a torcer.

—No habrá vuelta atrás. Rehace tu vida lejos de mí.

—¡Edward, te lo suplico! —ahora sus palabras eran desesperadas, pero Edward no se vio afectado por ello.

Puso sus manos en sus caderas y apartó su vista de ella —Vete, y por favor no vuelvas a buscarme.

Giuliana secó con sus dedos la lágrima que se escurrió de sus ojos y asintió lentamente. Pero ese asentimiento significaba para ella que _de momento_ lo dejaría en paz hasta que la volviese a extrañar. Miró la distante pero hermosa postura del amor de su vida y sin añadir nada más, se giró y salió de la oficina.

Edward dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y llevó las heladas palmas de sus manos hasta su cara para refrescarla.

¡Maldita sea la hora en que a él se le ocurrió revolcarse con esa mujer!

Y justo en ese momento, en que su vida tomaba un nuevo impulso, aparecía su pasado del que no sentía orgullo, a estropearlo todo.

No podía culparla, pues él supo desde que la conoció que ella era una mujer apasionada, quizás eso mismo hizo chispa entre ambos. Pero ahora… ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Él tenía en su cabeza a una sola mujer con la que quería compartir de allí hacia adelante, y no era Giuliana precisamente.

—¡En qué maldito lío me va a meter esta mujer! —exclamó en voz alta, con frustración, girándose otra vez hasta el bar y sirviéndose otra porción no menor de whisky.

/E.P/

Después de la visita de la italiana, Edward no pudo sentirse tranquilo. Giuliana había tomado distancia y no lo había vuelto a buscar, cuestión que le parecía extraño. Durante esos días se sintió observado, perseguido, pero no quería seguir pensando en eso, quizás eran sólo figuraciones suyas.

Además, ese día era importante por dos cosas: el inicio del juicio de divorcio de Bella y la cena que iban a tener ambos en su apartamento. Y la verdad estaba más nervioso por esto último que por el litigio de divorcio, sobre el cual se sentía bastante seguro. La cena, por otro lado, lo había llevado a planear una y otra vez hasta el más mínimo detalle. Quería que ella se sintiera a gusto y relajada, pues tenía expectativas importantes a partir de ahí.

"¡¿Expectativas s_exualmente_ importantes, Cullen?!" había bromeado Garrett, cuando le contó sobre sus planes. Edward, en respuesta a esa pregunta, lanzó un lápiz hacia su amigo. Vale, no era que no las tuviera, pero no era tiempo _todavía_ de pensar en ello. No la presionaría, y empujarla hacia allí sería lo contrario a eso.

Cuando aparcó su Mercedes Benz en el estacionamiento del juzgado, le marcó a su móvil a Bella, corroborando que ella ya estaba allí y también Whitlock, en compañía de su abogado y la madre del cretino ese, por lo que ella misma le contó.

—¿Estás sola?

—No. Mi padre insistió en acompañarme, además dice que quiere conocerte —comentó ella, provocando que Edward tragara grueso, pues otra vez estaban allí esos sentimientos de adolecente frente al primer encuentro con el padre de la chica que cortejaba.

"_¡Concéntrate, Edward_!" se reprendió, antes de salir del coche y caminar hacia el sector donde les correspondía estar.

Se internó en los pasillos blancos del juzgado y a quien primero vio, por supuesto, fue a Bella, quien al parecer suspiró y relajó su postura en cuanto dio con su presencia. Él sintió lo mismo. Ambos estaban esperando por encontrase.

**~En Paralelo~**

Charlie estaba de pie, con su espalda pegada a la fría muralla blanca, taladrando con sus oscuros ojos al malnacido de Jasper, que se encontraba a unos metros frente a él, en compañía de la vieja urraca de su madre y de un regordete hombre, que según Bella le dijo, era su abogado.

—¿Y tu abogado? —preguntó Charlie, sin apartar su vista de Jasper.

—Me acaba de llamar. Estaba en el aparcamiento, en cualquier momento debe aparecer —respondió ella, retorciéndose los dedos, mirando hacia el sector de la entrada, donde en un momento la figura de Edward se impuso al resto de la gente que venía caminando junto a él. Su seguridad y garbo al caminar definitivamente lo hacían destacar.

Su sola aparición allí la hizo relajar sus hombros, soltar un suspiro y sonreírle tímidamente, sonrisa que él devolvió en el acto.

—Bella — a saludó, mientras tomaba una de sus manos frías entre las suyas tan cálidas.

—Hola… abogado —asintió ella con palabras cálidas— Le presento a mi padre, Charlie.

Edward giró hacia él y extendió su mano en un saludo cordial —Señor Swan, un gusto conocerle.

—Igualmente abogado —respondió el padre de Bella, dejando a un lado su desafiante mirada hacia el _bando contrario_ frente a ellos— No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle lo que está haciendo por mi hija.

—No tiene nada que agradecer. Es mi trabajo y lo hago gustoso.

—Y dígame una cosa —dijo Charlie, acercándose un poco más al abogado —La _cuestión _aquí… ¿irá a nuestro favor?

—Señor Swan, la legislatura favorece en todo sentido a Isabella. Si estamos hoy aquí, es porque Whitlock no quiso hacer las cosas por las buenas. Él no sacará nada en provecho de esto, incluso estoy seguro que el juez lo verá como una pérdida de tiempo.

—Jodido Jasper…

—Papá… —llamó la atención Bella a su padre. Y es que a Charlie le costaba mantenerse tranquilo, después de haber depositado la felicidad de su hija en manos de ese cretino, y aún más era su cólera cuando se enteró que Alice estaba de por medio. Se sentía estafado, ese mal nacido había abusado de sus hijas. Si, abusado; primero del amor de Bella y luego de la vulnerabilidad de Alice.

—¿Qué espera ese cretino? ¿Que lo perdones? —Inquirió él a su hija con la voz tensa— ¡Porque supongo que no harás eso, ¿verdad, Bella?

—Claro que no, papá —admitió, mirando con vergüenza hacia sus pies. A Bella le daba un poco de pena que su papá la sintiera tan débil de orgullo y sentimientos, que pensara incluso en que ella podía perdonarlo. Sobre todo frente a Edward.

— Señor Swan, ¿me permitiría hablar unos minutos a solas con su hija? Querría delinear algunos asuntos…

—Por supuesto, abogado —respondió él, dando un paso hacia atrás y empujando a su hija desde la espalda, para que acompañara a Edward.

Ella caminó junto al abogado unos metros más allá, deseando que él —que ambos en realidad— tuvieran la libertad de abrazarse y besarse, pues ella en ese minuto deseaba sentir la calidez de sus brazos y de su boca. La seguridad que él le proporcionaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward, cuando estuvieron alejados, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Bella asintió con la cabeza —Lo estoy. Sólo que esta situación me descompone.

Vio como él giró su cabeza, para mirar sobre su hombro y ver a Jasper en el otro lado del amplio pasillo, observándolos. Junto a él, Hilda también los observaba con nada de discreción, hablándole algo a su hijo. Bella volvió a bajar la cabeza, empuñando sus manos.

—Relájate, por favor, y no hagas caso de nada de lo que ellos puedan decir. Déjame hablar a mí, y cualquier cosa que pregunte el juez, espera a mi asentimiento para responder, ¿está bien?

—Lo tengo —susurró.

—Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo, _hermosa_ —le dijo. Ella se estremeció cuando Edward la llamó hermosa. Le encantó la verdad. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y sostuvo su mirada su cálida mirada por unos minutos, relajándola. Él definitivamente, tenía ese poder en ella: la relajaba y la hacía sentir segura como hace mucho tiempo nadie la hacía sentir.

—Es hora. Entremos de una vez —indicó, poniendo su mano en su espalda baja y caminando de regreso con Charlie, explicándole que él tendría que esperar afuera por alrededor de una hora. Ella abrazó a su padre, agradeciéndole su presencia, respiró profundo, irguió su espalda y caminó junto a Edward hasta una doble puerta de madera maciza, la abrió para ellos un guardia del juzgado. Edward sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta una identificación que extendió al guardia, quien la sostuvo, comparándola con una lista que tenía sobre una mesa pequeña de madera a un costado.

—Abogado Cullen, el Juez Eleazar Doménech los atenderá en unos momentos. Esperen aquí, por favor —indicó, mostrando unos asientos de cuero, que era como una sala pequeña de espera en forma circular, rodeada por tres puertas de madera oscura, donde cada una tenía una placa con nombres, seguro de los jueces.

Sentados, Edward abrió el maletín que llevaba y sacó algunos documentos, echándoles un vistazo en silencio. Mientras eso sucedía, la puerta doble volvió a abrirse y la figura de Jasper y su abogado Jenks ingresaban. Jasper dio una mirada sin disimulo a Bella, de pies a cabeza, consiguiendo que ella se tensara. Tuvo deseos de salir corriendo de allí hacia algún baño, pues la mirada lasciva que Jasper le estaba dando en ese momento, la hicieron sentir náuseas y deseos de vomitar.

—Ignóralos —dijo Edward, sin apartar la vista de sus papeles, pero al parecer consciente del cambio de Bella.

—Lo siento… —susurró, cerrando sus ojos y obligándose a respirar.

—Mira, el juez nos hará pasar a Jenks y a mi primero a su oficina para darle un vistazo general al caso y exponer los puntos a tratar hoy. No demorará más de diez minutos.

Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró con horror —¿Me quedaré aquí sola… con él? —susurró ella con pánico.

—Bella, no pasará nada. Él aquí no puede hacer nada. Estaré dentro de esa habitación —dijo, indicando hacia una de las puertas— así que no te preocupes. Por cualquier cosa, allí hay un guardia, ¿sí? Y recuerda, ya no estás sola —dijo, con sus ojos verdes llenos de compromiso. Ella se perdió uno momentos en su mirada, importándole un comino que Jasper pudiera percibir otra cosa. Ella estaba con Edward, y que Jasper se jodiera.

—Abogado Edward Cullen, abogado Jason Jenks, el juez Doménech los espera en su despacho —indicó una mujer, que Bella no supo bien de donde salió. Edward, antes de levantarse, apretó su hombro y le guiñó un ojo, inculcando confianza.

Cuando desapareció tras la puerta, sintió su lejanía y el peso de la vulnerabilidad colarse sobre ella, sobre todo cuando vio a Jasper levantarse y caminar hasta ella. Decidió quedarse sentada, casi encorvada mirando hacia el suelo, no reparando cuando Jasper se le acercó:

—Bella, mi amor, dejémonos de estupideces. Vámonos de aquí y reconciliémonos… —dijo, mientras echaba hacia atrás el cabello de Bella que caía como cortina por uno de los lados de su cara.

Ella alzó la mirada y su mano para apartar furiosa a Jasper —Cierra la boca, Jasper y apártate de mí.

—Nena, lo de Alice fue un error —dijo él, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, incluso con ironía— Me sentía solo, abandonado por ti…

—¡¿Quieres callarte y dejarme en paz?! —exigió ella, levantándose para apartarse e intentar salir, pero él la retuvo por un brazo, apretándoselo con fuerza.

—Te juro por Dios que te arrepentirás de hacerme pasar por esta vergüenza, Bella.

—¡¿Vergüenza?!

—Venir aquí y exponer nuestra intimidad con un hombre que no tiene idea… —dijo con furia, pero de momento a otro, cambió —al parecer— su táctica, suavizando el agarre y atrayéndola más a él— ¿A caso no recuerdas nada de lo hermoso que vivimos en nuestros cinco años juntos? Cuando hacíamos el amor…

—¡Déjame en paz, Jasper! —exclamó ella, sacudiendo su brazo para soltarse de él y alejarse. Pero él fue más rápido, volviendo a jalarla con fuerza hacia él.

—Eso nunca, Bella.

—¡Whitlock! —La voz imperante de Edward retumbó en la sala de espera, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

Ella respiraba agitada y estaba pálida como un papel. Se sentía mareada y el estómago no dejaba de darle vueltas.

Dio un paso atrás y puso una mano sobre su frente, cerrando sus ojos. Sentía que el piso se movía y que en cualquier momento caería a tierra. Eso, hasta que las manos de Edward la sujetaron de los brazos, interponiéndose entre ella y Jasper.

Bella agradeció su oportuna aparición y la del juez, quien al parecer había visto todo eso desde la puerta de su despacho. Sin abrir los ojos, inhaló la esencia del perfume de Edward, que la llevaba a estados de más tranquilidad.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró él a su oído, después de un rato. Ella abrió sus ojos y vio preocupación en los de Edward. No quería causarle más malestar ni mucho menos sumarle inquietud, así que respiró unas cuantas veces, mientras asentía con la cabeza, pareciendo lo más franca posible.

Jasper entornó los ojos hacia ellos dos, dejando entrever su disgusto por la cercanía del abogado con su esposa. Porque sea como sea, Bella seguía siendo suya. No pasaría por alto aquello. Él conocía esa miradita de Bella que denotaba algo más que simple relación de abogado y clienta. De cualquier modo, lo averiguaría, no se quedaría tranquilo.

—Ya es hora —susurró Edward a Bella, aun sujetándola por los brazos — Será corto, lo prometo.

— Está bien, vamos ya —respondió, lo miró, suspiró y se encaminó junto a Edward hacia la oficina del juez Doménechque los atendería.

/E.P/

Bella recostó su cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento de cuero del auto, cerrando sus ojos y relajándose. La tensión de aquellas dos interminables horas se hacían notar en la rigidez de su cuello.

Su cuerpo estaba como engarrotado, después de que tuviera que contarle detalles al juez de cómo encontró a su marido engañándola, de lo poco considerado que este había sido como padre, visitando a Mary desde su separación dos veces solamente, sin ayudarle en nada para los gastos de la niña. Ella hubiese evitado decir aquello, pues creía firmemente que ella sola podía sacar adelante a su hija, pero Edward le advirtió que eran necesario esos detalles para el resultado de la tuición de la niña.

Jasper por supuesto la interrumpió innumerables veces, llevándose varias reprimendas por parte del juez, quien al parecer, estaba cabreado. Por supuesto, cuando fue el momento de Jasper para hablar, la culpó de todo, inculpó a Alice e incluso a Renée de "meterle cosas en la cabeza a Isabella en su contra". Ella sintió deseos de hacerlo callar, pero antes que de su boca saliera cualquier cosa, sintió la mano de Edward apretarle el brazo, conteniéndola.

En resumen, y según lo que comentó Edward a la salida del careo, las cosas se resolverían con más prontitud de lo que él supuso, ya que ella había negado a cualquier tipo de avenimiento con él y a Eleazar Doménech la figura altiva de Jasper se le había cruzado entre ceja y ceja.

—Supongo que no estás dormida —preguntó Edward suavemente mientras conducía su coche camino a su apartamento, sacándola de su sopor.

Ella sonrió y respondió sin abrir los ojos —Bueno, podría, pero sólo estoy relajándome.

—¿Y has conseguido relajarte?

—El ambiente y la compañía ayudan bastante.

—Bueno, me alegro que mi coche y yo te brindemos un aliciente para tu descanso, pero al menos el auto debemos dejarlo, pues ya hemos llegado.

Ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ya estaban en el frontis de un moderno y elegante edificio. Mordió su labio mirando alrededor, ahora un poco nerviosa por la idea de entrar en la privacidad del departamento de Edward.

—Si prefieres, puedo bajar la cena hasta aquí… —dijo él en un tono divertido cuando vio que ella no hacía además de querer bajarse. Ella lo miró y se rio por su comentario.

—No, para nada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él suavemente, llevando una mano hasta el rostro de Bella, que cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de su caricia.

—Lo estoy —respondió sin abrir sus ojos.

Sintió segundos después los cálidos labios de Edward presionar los suyos en un beso suave que la llevó a sentir escalofrío de su cabeza hasta sus pies —Dios, he deseado besarte desde que te vi esta tarde —susurró con su boca aun sobre la suya, profundizando su beso. Bella no podía pensar en nada más que no fueran sus labios, nadie más que no fuera él y lo sorpresivo de sus sentimientos crecer dentro de ella por ese hombre que le infundía seguridad, valor y calor.

—Edward, te extrañé mucho… —admitió, dejándose llevar por el torrente de emociones que sentía cuando estaba con él.

—Y yo a ti, _hermosa_ —respondió él, usando ese apelativo que al parecer, la incentivo para que ella tomase la iniciativa de acercarse y chocar sus labios con los de él.

—Juro que desde hoy le tomaré un cariño especial a este vehículo —comentó Edward con humor.

—No es el coche, eres tú…

—Por Dios, Bella —dijo sorprendido, acariciando su rostro y su cabello con delicadeza. Sus ojos no se apartaron de los de ella durante varios minutos en los que permanecieron allí, antes que él se decidiera por fin a salir del coche, y como caballero que era, ayudarla a salir.

Le tomó la mano y entrecruzó sus dedos con los de ella, gesto que la hizo estremecer. Así pasaron por la portería, directo a los ascensores, subiendo hasta el piso diez. Caminaron hacia una de las cuatro puertas de madera clara, la que Edward abrió con la llave que sacó de su bolsillo.

Entraron hasta la amplia y blanca estancia, que estaba dividida por un librero desde el suelo al techo.

—Ponte cómoda, voy por algo para tomar —dijo, desapareciendo por un pasillo, mientras ella se quedaba allí contemplando el espacio. En una mesa contigua al sofá, había dos retratos. En ambos destacan los rostros de dos niñas, una de ellas Grace, suponiendo ella que la otra hermosa pequeña era Elizabeth, con su cabello color miel resplandeciendo, al igual que sus ojos alegres y luminosamente negros. Tomó con cuidado el retrato en sus manos y lo contempló fijamente, preguntándose por qué una niña tan hermosa y pequeña como era Lizzie, pasó por aquella enfermedad tan infernal, perdiendo la vida en ello.

—¿Son hermosas, verdad? —preguntó Edward, sorprendiéndola por la espalda. Ella se giró, aun con la fotografía en las manos y lo vio sin su chaqueta, con dos copas y una botella de champaña en las manos.

—Lo son —dijo ella sonriendo— Este lugar es muy bonito —indicó, dejando el cuadro donde estaba. Edward se acercó hasta ella, invitándola a sentarse en el sofá, dejando él las dos copas de champaña en la mesa de centro, para llenarlas a continuación.

—Bueno, no paso mucho tiempo aquí, pero es mi espacio —dijo, chocando su copa de champaña con la suya, sonriéndole coquetamente— Salud.

—Salud —respondió ella, bebiendo de su burbujeante líquido, anclada a los ojos verdes de Edward.

Se enfrascaron en una amena charla, mientras terminaban de beber sus copas, y después se levantaron ambos para sentarse a la mesa. Bella no quiso dejarle todo el trabajo de servir a él, por lo que se ofreció para ayudar.

La cena fue un delicioso filete mignon con salsa de champiñones acompañado de papas salteadas traído, según Edward, directamente desde uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Además del exquisito vino tinto que el anfitrión sacó de su cava personal, el que después terminaron de beber de regreso en el confortable sofá negro que destacaba en la sala.

—¿Te sientes más tranquila? Digo, después de lo que pasó hoy en el tribunal —quiso saber Edward, al parecer más preocupado por lo que Bella pudiese estar sintiendo que por el resultado del litigio.

—La verdad es que me tranquilizó que las cosas se dieran tan bien para mí. Me refiero a que el juez tuviera tan buen trato conmigo… ¿tuviste algo que ver?

—Uhm… soy tu abogado, creo que sí tuve algo que ver —dijo con diversión, antes de llevar su copa a la boca.

—Hablo de que si el juez sabía sobre el caso.

—Digamos que algo le comenté, explicándole a grandes rasgos el caso. Le pedí que tuviera consideración contigo, pero nada más.

Bella se quedó un rato en silencio, jugueteando con su dedo índice sobre la boca de su copa de vino, y pensando una vez más en lo tonta que había sido. Volvió a recordar como Jasper se defendió, incluso victimizándose de su infidelidad frente al juez y diciendo que no era para tanto. ¿En tan poca estima la tuvo durante los años que estuvieron juntos, que para él una infidelidad de ese tipo no significaba gran cosa?

—¡Oye, en dónde andas! — dijo Edward, trayéndola de regreso de sus pensamientos, acariciando su barbilla para que alzara la vista hacia él.

—Pensaba en Jasper…

Edward quitó su mano de su rostro, y bebió el resto de vino que quedaba en su copa de un tirón, removiéndose incomodo en su sitio sobre el sofá. Frunció su entrecejo y miró hacia otro lado, un poco molesto, notó ella.

—Edward…

—Creo que me molesta un poco… bastante en verdad; que me digas que estás pensando en él mientras estás conmigo —habló seriamente y sin mirarla— Me hiere el ego la verdad, aunque sé que lo tuyo con él es reciente, y que quizás esto es… apresurado…, que sigues teniendo sentimientos por él, pero… no sé.

—Edward, por favor, no es lo que piensas —le dijo ella, extendiendo una mano sobre la suya, que sujetaba tensa su rodilla. Él llevó su vista hacia ella, y Bella pudo ver no enojo, sino algo como sufrimiento.— En realidad pensaba en lo tonta que he sido, lo tonta que fui… ya sabes, te lo he dicho antes. Pensaba en lo poco que lo conocí… ¿dices que puedo tener sentimientos por él? Pues los tengo, y son todos oscuros y dolorosos. Por eso estoy contigo, porque quiero construir con alguien a quien sí le importo, recuerdos nuevos y hermosos.

Edward se la quedó mirando unos segundos, reaccionando luego —Ven aquí — le dijo, quitando la copa de las manos de Bella y dejándola junta a la suya sobre la mesita de centro. La atrajo a su cuerpo, sentándola casi sobre su regazo. Ella pasó gustosa sus brazos por el contorno del cuerpo de Edward, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su firme pecho, mientras él la abrazaba por su cintura, dejando besos sobre su cabeza.

—Siento si te hice sentir mal, Edward…

—No digas eso, soy un tonto. Tendría que ser más… condescendiente con lo que has vivido.

Ella se apartó sólo un poco, para alzar su rostro y mirarlo a los ojos —Lo has sido, Edward —dejó un casto beso en sus labios y volvió a recostarse en su pecho— Pero me muero de rabia en pensar en mi pasado con él. Nunca podría estar con alguien que haya sido infiel…

Bella sintió que el cuerpo de Edward se tensó y que sostuvo la respiración por unos momentos. Luego soltó el aire sonoramente y dejó varios besos sobre su cabeza, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

—Tú no mereces que nadie te traicione, de ningún modo, Bella.

—Nadie se lo merece, Edward.

El abogado alzó el rostro de Bella y capturó su boca una vez más con una pasión que se hizo ver desde el principio. Su labio se movía posesivamente sobre ella, mientras una de sus manos subía por su espalda hasta sujetarla por la nuca y la otra seguía aferrándose a su cintura. Bella soltó su agarre y llevó sus manos hasta enredar sus dedos en su cabellera suave, mientras sus bocas se entregaban mutuamente, buscando una de la otra cada vez más.

—Hueles tan bien —susurró él, paseando su nariz desde su oreja hasta su clavícula, provocándole gemidos que no pudo contener.

—Edward… —Y antes que pudiese decir nada más, Edward capturó su boca ahora con desesperación, con deseo.

Bella, no sabe cómo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. La sorpresa lo hizo rugir y estremecerse bajo ella, que estaba perdiendo el control de sus acciones, pero en ese momento no deseaba nada más que no fuera sentirlo a él, abrazándola y besándola como lo hacía en ese momento, haciéndola olvidarse de todo lo demás. Deseaba más, deseaba más fricción entre su cuerpo y el de Edward, necesitaba su toque como una cuestión imprescindible.

El placer crecía y ardía dentro de ella, y sabía que si no se detenían, las cosas pasarían más allá. Pero ni él ni mucho menos ella estaba pensando siquiera en apartarse. Edward la deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba a él, y eso la hacía perder el control entre sus brazos.

Pero perder el control en brazos de Edward era algo que no le importaba, porque el miedo se desvanecía mientras Edward estuviera con ella. Por eso no puso reparo cuando él coló sus manos tibias bajo su blusa de seda azul, paseándolas por su espalda desnuda.

_"Por Dios, que no se detenga, que no se detenga…."_ Gritaba ella en su cabeza, mientras seguían saqueándose la boca mutuamente, sin reservas ni restricciones, listos para dar un paso más allá.


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola niñas! Ya estamos aquí en nuestra cita semanal. Como siempre, mis sinceros agradecimientos a cada una de usted por estar aquí leyendo esta locura, por comentar y acompañarme. Gracias eternas.**

**Como siempre, mil gracias a mi beta hermosa y loca Gaby Madriz por hermosear cada capítulo.**

**Ahora las dejo... a ver qué nos espera con esta parejita. **

**Abrazos gigantes a cada una y nos leemos a la próxima. Besos!**

**(Pueden encontrarme como Cata_lina_lina en twitter y Catalina Lina en Facebook)**

* * *

**18. Inoportuna.**

_"…te pide mi corazón, que no me olvides, que no me olvides…"_

**_~En Paralelo~_**

La italiana entró a su cuarto de hotel cerca de las nueve de la noche, azotando la puerta con más fuerza de lo habitual, resonando en la estancia el ruido del golpe, seguido de sus gritos de indignación en su lengua natal.

Sintió la ira consumirla cuando vio a esa _mujercita_ besándose dentro del coche con _su_ Edward. Sintió que la tierra se abría bajos sus pies, cuando los vio entrar al edificio cogidos de la mano, como si fueran una pareja. ¿A caso Edward tenía otra amante?

_"¡Dannazione!" _Tenía que saber más, tenía que saber quién era _esa_, por qué estaba con él.

Caminó hasta la ventana y sacó de la cartera de cuero que había lanzado sobre su cama, una cajetilla de cigarros, hábito que tomó después del abandono que sufrió, y que le recordaba a Edward. Aunque la verdad, todo le recordaba a Edward… como las cicatrices que atravesaban su muñeca derecha, cuando ella intentó…

Sacudió la cabeza y alejó los recuerdos de esos meses atrás. Ahora debía concentrarse en el presente y sobre todo en el futuro. Debía planear estrategias, trazar un plan.

¿Qué pasaría si se presentara frente a Lauren, como le amenazara a Edward que lo haría? ¿Qué pasaría si su mujer se enteraba de las andanzas de su marido, de que este la engañaba por segunda vez?

Pero antes, debía informarse. Debía cerciorarse de cómo había sido la vida de su _amore_ desde que retornó a Chicago. ¿Pero cómo lo haría?

Mientras botaba el humo del cigarro, recordó al atento y embobado joven que la recibió, y que se presentó como Seth, el pasante de derecho y ayudante de Edward. Seguro que si ella flirteaba con él levemente, soltaría toda la información que ella necesitaba. ¿Pero cómo toparse con él? Debería de esperar hasta el lunes y montarle guardia, toparse con él de forma "coincidente", invitarlo un café o lo que sea que los americanos de su edad bebiesen para sacarle la información.

—Será tarea fácil —le dijo al reflejo de su rostro en el vidrio, mientras relajaba sus hombros. Así como fácil sería la tarea de volver a formar parte de la vida de Edward, así como él era el centro de toda su existencia.

/E.P/

Aquel sábado por la mañana Edward aparcó en la casa de Lauren, llegando hasta allí para ir por su hija y pasar con ella el fin de semana, como se lo había prometido. Además, iba dispuesto a tratar otro asunto, y tenía que ver con Bella.

Y sobre Bella… no podía dejar de pensar en lo que fue la noche anterior con ella a solas en su departamento, respondiendo a sus besos y sus caricias, dejándose llevar por el deseo. Sintió una pasión abrazadora por ella, como hace mucho no la sentía, que le nublaba la razón. Y lo mejor, o lo peor, era que las cosas _podrían_ haber seguido su curso, si él no se hubiera detenido, porque de no haberlo hecho, sabía que hubiese tenido a Bella desnuda bajo su cuerpo, deseándolo también, dispuesta a dejarse amar por él.

"_Amarla…"_ Era muy pronto para tildar de amor a esos sentimientos, ¿o no?

La cosa era que había decidido no esconder más esa relación, por lo que debía comenzar a hacer bien las cosas. Lo primero y más importante era explicarle a su hija que él había conocido a alguien y que estaba comenzado una relación con ella, y la verdad, no sabía bien cómo hacerlo. Por eso, antes de hablarlo con Grace, debía explicárselo a Lauren para que lo ayudase, después de todo, ella era la madre de su hija y por cierto, se había percatado de algo, así que ahora sólo admitiría lo que ella sospechaba.

—¡Ey, buenos días! —lo saludó animadamente su ex mujer cuando lo recibió en la puerta, aun con pijama de seda negro y un albornoz sobre este— ¿Ya has desayunado? —le dijo cuando estuvieron dentro.

—Tomé un café mientras leía el diario. ¿La niña está despierta?

—Sí, pero está aún acostada en mi cama viendo sus dibujos animados, pero la tendré lista para salir…

—Un momento, está bien, deja que vea sus dibujos animados —le dijo Edward, deteniéndola antes que ella fuera por Grace — Hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo — añadió entre la seriedad y el nerviosismo. Ella lo miró extrañada, y asintió levemente, cogiéndolo del brazo y llevándolo hasta la cocina.

—Dios, Edward, ¿estás bien, te pasa algo malo? —preguntó ella, cerrando su laptop que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Estoy bien, Lauren — dijo, doblando en varias partes una servilleta que había sobre la mesa.

—Pues no lo pareces, se te ve bastante tenso. Mejor dime, qué necesitas hablar conmigo.

Edward carraspeó, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente —Tenías razón… sobre… Bella.

Ella alzó sus cejas y le sonrió a su ex marido, relajándose ella también, pues sabía por dónde iban los nervios de Edward —¡Aha! ¿O sea que no estaba loca?

—No, no lo estás, al menos no en esto.

Ella torció su boca divertida, por la nerviosa admisión de Edward —¿Me vas a terminar de contar, o tendré que sonsacártelo?

Edward suspiró y comenzó a contarle la historia. Le dijo que no tenía claridad ni precisión desde cuando sentía lo que sentía por Bella. El milagro era que ella estaba comenzando a sentir lo mismo por él, y que habían decidido intentarlo. Él estaba llevando su divorcio, como Lauren sabía, y que debían de irse con precaución. Él sobre todo, cuando a ciencia cierta no sabía si Bella había olvidado del todo a Jasper, pese a lo que le dijo la noche anterior.

—Y no estoy en edad de estar escondiéndome, menos cuando, como dices, soy un hombre divorciado y puedo rehacer mi vida. Pero está Grace, quiero que lo entienda y que…

—Edward Cullen, pareces un quinceañero nervioso y enamorado —antes que él protestara, ella continuó hablando— Grace adora a Bella, y adorará cuando sepa que ella te quiere. Se lo explicaremos y verás lo feliz que se pone cuando sepa.

—Pero podría tener el efecto contrario, ya sabes —pasó sus manos repetidas veces por su cabello— Me preocupa que ese amor que siente por Bella, se pueda torcer después que sepa que ella y yo...

Lauren entornó los ojos hacia él y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa —¿Realmente crees que pasará eso? Edward, dices eso por miedo, pero conoces bien a Grace y sabes que ella no sentirá rencor por Bella, ya verás. Ella no es así.

—¡Dios, Lauren, no quiero arruinar esto!

—No arruinarás nada, Edward —lo tranquilizó ella, alcanzando una de sus manos entre las suyas— Y por otro lado, si te interesa saber mi opinión, estoy feliz por ti.

Edward sonrió, no pudiendo esconder su regocijo —Siento que fue todo tan natural… me siento renovado.

—Y estás tan rebosante, que aunque trates de negarlo, se te nota, te fluye el amor por ella por los poros.

Bajó sus ojos a la mesa —¡Oh, es muy pronto para que digas eso!

—No es pronto para el amor, Edward. Cuando llega, llega, y no podemos detenerlo, y yo sé cómo se te dan a ti esas cosas…

—Entonces, ¿crees que está bien, no es precipitado?

Lauren bufó —Pues no. Así que deja de darle vueltas y disfruta, ama y déjate amar, porque te lo mereces.

Edward le dio a Lauren una sonrisa en agradecimiento y apretó su mano entre las de él —No sabes lo importante que es para mí que me apoyes en esto, eres importante para mí y pues quería que te enteraras.

—También eres importante para mí, es por eso que me siento tan feliz de que te estés dando una nueva oportunidad, Edward.

—Gracias Lauren.

Ella sonrió —Entonces dime, cuando quieres que hablemos con Grace, ¿Bella sabe que lo harás?

—Le dije que no iba a dejar pasar más tiempo, y que no estaba dispuesto a esconderme. Sabe que hablaré con Grace, y ella hará lo mismo… con sus padres, supongo.

—¡¿Así que tendrás que ganarte la venia del padre de Bella, eh?! —preguntó, visiblemente divertida.

—Pues creo que le causé buena impresión ayer en el juzgado, al menos como su abogado —comentó, rascando su nuca.

—Oye, te adorarán… —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

—¡No te burles, Lauren!

Este ex matrimonio se quedó conversando unos minutos más, hasta que Grace apareció en la cocina, vestida con su pijama y sus pantuflas de _Winnie the Pooh, _recibiendo a su papá con un fuerte abrazo y un montón de besos repartidos en su rostro.

—¡¿Estás lista para pasar el fin de semana conmigo?!

—¡Sí, papi! —exclamó la niña, lista para la aventura con su padre.

Y así fue. Padre e hija disfrutaron de un sábado que se pasó muy rápido, entre comida chatarra, películas, visitas a parques, juegos con los abuelos, en fin. El día domingo, la pequeña cocinaría con su abuelita Esme unos ricos postres y durante la tarde practicaría bicicleta con su abuelo Carlisle. Edward aprovechó de llamar a Bella y arrancarse durante unas horas aquella tarde de domingo para hablar con ella.

La pequeña Mary Elizabeth también llegó a la cita con Edward que acordó con Bella verse en su apartamento aquella tarde. Esta vez tendrían que mesurar su encuentro en comparación a la pasada noche de viernes, por respeto a la pequeña, quien apenas vio a Edward abrir la puerta, extendió los brazos hacia él, como petitorio para que la cargara. El abogado no lo dudó, para después acercar sus labios hasta Bella y darle un muy casto beso de bienvenida.

Se instalaron en la sala a hablar, mientras la pequeña jugaba con una muñequita que Grace había dejado olvidada allí.

—Pensé que pasarías el fin de semana con ella —preguntó Bella, mientras Edward a su lado mantenía a la niña sentada en su regazo.

—Sí, así es, pero ahora se quedó jugando con sus abuelos —dijo, peinando el cabello de la pequeña. Aprovechó su postura despreocupada y agregó— Y sobre eso, ayer hablé con Lauren y pues, le dije… sobre lo nuestro…

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó ella, abriendo sus ojos con desmesura— ¡Dios! ¿Y qué te dijo?

—¿Qué me iba a decir? — se alzó de hombros— No es que tenga algo que decir, pero para mi era importante que lo supiera, ya sabes, por Grace. Y pues ya se había dado cuenta y que estaba feliz, por ambos.

Bella parpadeó repetidas veces —¿De verdad?

—Claro.

—Uhm… bueno, mamá sabe que algo pasa… además dice que soy bastante obvia.

—Vaya… —sonrió Edward, alzándose de cejas.

—Ustedes se llevan bastante bien… —comentó Bella sobre la relación que unía a Edward con Lauren— lo digo porque es raro ver a un matrimonio lleve la clase de vínculo tan cercano después de un divorcio.

—Bueno, como comprenderás, llegó un momento de nuestra relación que las peleas matrimoniales no tenían cabida. Debíamos estar unidos para… para atravesar el dolor de la perdida, ya sabes…

—Pero… —Bella iba a preguntar algo, pero decidió morderse la lengua. Enseguida Edward la alentó a que preguntara.

—Adelante.

—¿Ustedes se divorciaron por la muerte de Elizabeth?

—Uhm… las cosas entre nosotros no estaban bien desde antes… —susurró el abogado, frunciendo su entrecejo. Edward se movió incómodo, porque con su relato tendría que remover una parte de esa historia que sabía que a Bella no le parecería nada. Pero debía ser sincero con ella y ella debía de comprender que no todos los hombres que habían cometido el error del engaño a sus parejas como él, eran iguales al imbécil de su ex marido.

—No fuimos sinceros el uno con el otro, Bella — admitió con resignación y algo de vergüenza.

—¿Cómo así?

Edward cerró los ojos e inhaló el aroma a bebé de la niña antes de contestar —Le fui infiel a Lauren, Bella.

Bella enderezó su espalda y tragó saliva, desviando su vista de la triste mirada de Edward. Él sabía que esa confesión había sido una especie de golpe bajo para ella. Supuso que le pediría explicaciones y que se encabronaría con él, pero jamás lo que ella haría a continuación.

Se levantó, sacó a su hija de sus brazos y la atrajo hasta los suyos, ante un Edward sorprendido —Se hace tarde, debo irme —dijo, secamente.

Edward se levantó de un salto para detenerla —Oye, por favor, no te vayas así… hay otras cosas…

—Lo siento Edward — dijo ella, cortándolo — De verdad lo siento, pero me niego a estar con alguien quien no tuvo respeto por su pareja, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias. Además, sé que las personas que engañan, no dejan ese hábito nunca —indicó, haciendo sentir a Edward un desgraciado, adolorido como si le hubiese lanzado un buen golpe de derecha en su rostro.

—Bella, por favor —dijo casi en un lamento, caminando tras de ella para impedir que se fuera así, sin darle el derecho a explicarse, no a justificarse.

—Buenas tardes, abogado.

Esa despedida tan fría e impersonal dejó a Edward como de piedra, tenso de pie frente a la puerta que de un golpe seco había sido cerrada por Bella. Cuando él pensaba que estaba dando un paso adelante con ella, su pasado venía a arruinarlo todo.

Un desazón cruzó su corazón, y sintió como si las paredes a su alrededor se desmoronaran por completo sobre él. Caminó de regreso a la sala y se dejó caer como cuerpo inanimado sobre el sofá. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, botando el aire de sus pulmones. Con sus dedos apretó sus sienes, conteniendo el dolor de cabeza que se estaba formando de la pura rabia contra sí mismo.

Llevo una mano a sus bolsillos y sacó la cajetilla de cigarros. Se había comprometido a dejar de fumar… ¡Y una mierda dejar el cigarrillo! Necesitaba el tabaco para relajarse, porque aunque fuese momentáneo, eso era lo único que sosegaría su tensión.

_"¡Maldita la hora en que abrí mi bocota…!"_ se quejó, arrepentido de haber sacado sus pecados tan prontamente frente a Bella.

/E.P/

Lunes por la mañana, y Giuliana, como se lo había propuesto, le hizo guardia al joven Seth en las afueras del edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas de la firma de abogados en las que su Edward trabajaba, y la que de forma muy práctica se hallaba a penas a una cuadra del hotel donde se hospedaba.

No quitó la vista de las puertas de vidrio polarizado, hasta que como lo previó, el ayudante de Edward salía del edificio. Giuliana siguió sus pasos hasta que este entró a una cafetería que quedaba a unos metros del edificio.

_"¡Perfecto!"_ susurró ella en su conciencia, precipitándose hacia el mismo lugar para "coincidir" con el muchacho. Cerró la cremallera de su estrecha chaqueta de cuero y atravesó la calle sobre sus sexys tacones negros, a juego con su pantalón ajustado del mismo color, que se amoldaba a sus piernas como una segunda piel.

Cuando entró a la cafetería no le costó dar con el moreno joven ataviado con su vestimenta formal, caminando hasta estar junto a él, ignorándolo a propósito.

Dio una mirada de soslayo y se percató que Seth la miraba con asombro, acomodándose nerviosamente su corbata. Ella desvió su vista hacia él y le sonrió sorprendida y coquetamente.

— ¿Seth, verdad?

— Sí, claro… buenos días, señora.

— Llámame Giuliana, por favor —ronroneó, haciéndolo sonrojar— ¿Tomándote un rato libre?

—Uhm… más o menos… el "jefe" no anda de buen humor, así que le ofrecí un café especial a ver si mejora su ánimo…

—¿Edward es tu jefe? —preguntó, mientras indicaba a la cajera su pedido de café expreso.

—Es mi guía más bien, el jefe es don Carlisle Cullen, su padre —informó, cosa que Giuliana ya sabía, de cualquier forma asintió.

—¿Y su esposa… también trabaja con ellos? —preguntó relajadamente, dando a entender que conocía la familia de Edward.

—Ex esposa —le rectificó Seth, agarrando los cafés que acababa de comprar. La italiana frunció su entrecejo y miró con inquietud al informante.

—¿Ex esposa, dices?

—Sí, el abogado se divorció de la señora Lauren.

Parece como si la tierra se hubiese detenido bajo sus pies. Esa información que con tanta facilidad el jovencito ese le había dado, la dejó estática. Llevó una mano a su pecho y pudo sentir el golpeteo de su corazón. ¿Qué significaba que Edward estuviera divorciado?¿Un abierta oportunidad para ella, por fin? ¿Pero y esa mujercita con la que lo vio el viernes por la noche?

—¿Se siente usted bien? —preguntó el muy preocupado Seth, al ver la postura tensa de la diosa italiana.

—Sí, estoy bien —le dijo, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada— Fue bueno verte,_ bambino _—agregó a modo de despedida y salió sin más del local. Seth la siguió con la mirada, como varios de los hombres que estaban allí, la miró hasta que desapareció. Frunció el gesto, se alzó de hombros y pagó su pedido, para ir de regreso a su trabajo.

Llegó de regreso a su cuarto de hotel y caminó dentro de este, de un lado a otro. ¿Qué hacer? Debía saber si esa información era real, y debía conocerlo de primera fuente. Pero Edward seguro no la recibiría, no al menos hasta convencerlo con sus encantos de lo contrario.

Lauren.

Ellas siempre tuvieron un trato cordial, ahora podría llegar a ella manteniendo eso, contándole que había decidido llegar a América y establecerse en esa ciudad con motivos académicos, era creíble esa excusa. ¿Pero cómo dar con ella?

Levantó el teléfono y la voz de la recepcionista del hotel la saludó con cordialidad. Giuliana le explicó que necesitaba dar con una abogada que vivía en la ciudad y no sabía cómo hacerlo. La atenta trabajadora del hotel se ofreció en ayudarla, pidiéndole a la italiana el nombre de dicha abogada para ella buscar por internet. Búsqueda que no demoró ni tres minutos, cuando Giuliana estaba contestando el teléfono con la dirección de su actual trabajo en una fundación.

Giuliana llamó a su servicial taxista, quien es diez minutos estuvo en las afueras del hotel, llevándola a la dirección que ella solicitó.

La fundación donde Lauren trabajaba, era una casona grande que fue adaptada como oficinas. Era un lugar muy cálido, acogedor, para nada suntuoso, muy por el contrario, con mobiliario sencillo y funcional.

Tuvo que esperar unos momentos antes que pudieran hacerla pasar con Lauren, y eso fue bueno para consolidar en su cabeza la justificación que la había llevado directamente a su lugar de trabajo. "_Una fundación infantil pro ayuda a los niños con cáncer, sin duda necesitaría personas que trabajaran en educación con niños, un puesto ideal para ella"_

Después de unos momentos, una mujer le indicó que pasara sin necesidad de ser anunciada. Así que se encaminó al pequeño espacio que era la oficina de Lauren. Lo primero que vio, lo que en verdad destacaba al entrar al lugar, era la foto de gran tamaño que colgada de la muralla frontal a la puerta, de sus dos hermosas hijas sonriendo. Bajo este retrato, la abogada estaba con la vista fija y concentrada en algo que redactaba con mucha rapidez en su ordenador. Cuando presintió la presencia de alguien más, Lauren alzó la vista y sus ojos lentamente se fueron abriendo por la sorpresa.

—Buenos días, Lauren —saludó Giuliana, con su mejor sonrisa a la abogada, quien parpadeó y lentamente se levantó de su sitio.

—Giuliana, que… que sorpresa… —dijo con asombro , rodeando su escritorio, hasta estar frente a ella.

—Sí, fue una sorpresa saber que trabajas aquí…

—¿Perdona?

—Verás, decidí venir a Estados Unidos a estudiar y necesito trabajar durante mi estadía, y pensaba…

—No es necesario que mientas, Giuliana —dijo Lauren, tranquilamente tras haber retomado la calma después de la sorpresiva visita aquella, cruzada de brazos, mirando a la italiana, quien no esperaba la reacción de Lauren.

—¿Por qué… por qué me dices eso?

—Sé lo que pasó entre tú y Edward, sé que fuiste su amante, y no es difícil adivinar que viniste hasta aquí tras él, ¿no es así, Giuliana?

—Yo… yo… —esa declaración tan tranquila de Lauren pilló a Giuliana con la guardia baja, jamás se esperó aquello.

—Pero ya no es mi asunto, Giuliana.

—¿De verdad se divorciaron? ¿De verdad es mi oportunidad para hacer feliz a mi_ caro?_

—Es verdad que nos divorciamos, sí, pero eso de que esta sea tu oportunidad para hacerlo feliz… pues lo dudo.

La altivez de la mujer italiana salió a flote cuando Lauren osó en poner en duda su capacidad, así que con suficiencia, alzó sus hombros, su mentón y desafió a Lauren con su mirada —¿Dices que no puedo hacerlo feliz? Pues te recuerdo que Edward me buscaba a mí, cuando la felicidad no la halló junto a su esposa, quien se supone lo haría feliz. Si me buscó entonces, no veo porqué ahora me ignoraría…

—¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué estás tratando de averiguar conmigo algo que Edward podría haberte dicho? —Preguntó la abogada, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho— Mira, si Edward decidiera reinventar su vida junto a ti, sería su decisión y yo lo respetaría.

—Es bueno que tengas eso claro, Lauren, porque probablemente, muy pronto, Edward y yo seamos una feliz pareja…

—Sigo sin entender qué pretendes aquí, hablándome de eso —la interrumpió un poco cabreada— Mira, ve con Edward y dile los planes que tienes con él, a ver si él comparte tu apreciación de futuro a su lado.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

—Ve y pregúntaselo a él.

La italiana ni se detuvo para despedirse, erguida como estaba, dio media vuelta y salió de la "fea" oficina, echando humo.

Lauren se quedó allí de pie, soltando un suspiro. ¿Sabría Edward que esa loca estaba allí? Nada más esperaba que la llegada de esa mujer no arruinara los planes de Edward con Bella, la que ella deseaba que llegase a buen puerto.

**~En Paralelo~**

Bella acabó su clase de lunes rendida, física y emocionalmente. La admisión que Edward le había hecho el día anterior dejó en ella un rastro de amargura, pues pensaba que él realmente podía ser diferente a su ex marido, pero en realidad no lo era.

_"La jodida enfermedad crónica de la infidelidad… o más bien una plaga…"_

Por una parte, era lógico que acabando su matrimonio como lo hizo con Jasper, terminara sintiéndose insegura frente a esa realidad. No había querido dar tiempo de que él se explicara, pero de cualquier forma eso hubiese sido para que él se justificara de algo que no tenía justificación. Y ella, definitivamente, quería mantenerse alejada de personas como él, por mucho que le doliera el alejarse de Edward, quien no había hecho más que ayudarla y darle seguridad

Salió a despedir como cada día a sus alumnos a la salida de la escuela. Afuera, habló con algunos padres y confirmó una reunión a la que los había citado para ese día más tarde. Un sentimiento de nervio la hizo estremecer, cuando pensó que Edward podría ir a esa reunión y buscar hablar con ella, pero alejó ese sentimiento, pues debía ser profesional y comportarse como tal.

—¡Ey, Bella! —la voz de Jacob Black, el psicólogo infantil que trabajaba en la escuela, la sobresaltó. Hace tiempo que había puesto distancia entre ambos, por sus constantes actitudes de Jacob, hacia ella que para su gusto se propasaban para alguien a quien no había le dado confianza.

—Hola, Jacob —saludó con una discreta sonrisa, tratando de ser amable.

Jacob no pudo evitar mirarla de la cabeza a los pies, repasando su atuendo sencillo, de pantalones de lino tono marrón, blusa color perla y una chaqueta del tono de sus pantalones.

—He tenido tanto trabajo aquí, que no había tenido tiempo de verte, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro de ella y apretándolo ligeramente. Bella se removió un poco, inquieta por el roce, tratando de apartarse sutilmente, pero no lo logró.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar —dijo, poniendo su pelo detrás de su oreja.

—Oye… yo… quería disculparme contigo —dijo el psicólogo, vacilante— Sé que no fui muy certero con mi último encuentro contigo, pero sólo quiero acercarme en son de amistad. No quiero que te sientas incomoda conmigo. Lo prometo —dijo, ladeando su cabeza. Sus ojos mostraban sinceridad, eso al menos vio Bella en los oscuros ojos de su colega.

—Vale, no te preocupes… sólo estoy pasando por un momento complicado y…

—Lo entiendo, y de verdad te pido perdón si te incomodé antes, pero quiero ser tu amigo, quiero que me veas como un apoyo en el momento en que me necesites —dijo, tomando sus blancas y pequeñas manos entre las suyas, que eran cálidas y grandes. Bella lo miró y le dio una sonrisa, asintiendo a las palabras de Jacob.

—Está bien, no hay problema —respondió a las honestas palabras de Jacob.

—Entonces, amiga Bella, almuerza conmigo y hablemos de la vida, conozcámonos, ¿te parece?

—No tenía planes para almorzar, así que está bien, acepto tu invitación —asintió ella enseguida.

A Bella le parecía una buena idea compartir con él y conocerlo, como había compartido con el resto de sus colegas, para poder hacer amigos. Quizás Sam Ulley, amigo de ambos que trabajaba también allí, se les podía unir también.

La radiante sonrisa que Jacob le dio, la hizo sonreír también de regreso —¡Genial! —exclamó él, apretándola hacia él en un cálido y fuerte abrazo, cuestión que Bella no vio venir.

Pero otra cosa que Bella no vio venir ni por asomo, fue cuando se deshizo de los brazos de su colega y detrás de él, a unos cuatro metros de distancia, cierto abogado de tez blanca y cabello castaño cobrizo, miraba receloso la escena con un explícito gesto de molestia en su rostro, con sus ojos entornados directamente hacia los de ella. Su postura era tensa, notó Bella, por la manera en que sus manos colgaban a sus lados apuñadas, además de su vestimenta totalmente negra, que lo hacía ver incluso como peligroso.

Bella se quedó inmóvil frente a esa mirada, hasta que lo vio retirarse de la mano de su hija Grace hasta su carro, sin dar ningún signo de querer acercarse a ella.

¿Fue decepción lo que vio en los ojos de Edward? ¿Por qué, el hecho de que Edward la hubiese visto abrazando a Jacob, la hacía sentirse como si hubiese hecho algo malo?

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Jacob, tomándola por el brazo, cuando ella aun miraba al Mercedes Benz de Edward, que se alejaba del aparcamiento de la escuela.

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza, para nada convencida.

—Bueno, ahora tengo una reunión con Rosalie, de no más de media hora. Te encuentro luego en la sala de profesores, ¿te parece?

—Me parece estupendo. Te veo allí —dijo, y sin más dio media vuelta, y con sus hombros encorvados, caminó de regreso al salón de clases. En ese momento deseaba agarrar sus cosas e ir hasta su casa a abrazar a su hija y refugiarse en su perfume tranquilizador.

Pero antes de que eso sucediera, Bella se hizo del ánimo y del tiempo de almorzar con Jacob como lo había prometido, proponiéndoselo a Sam en cuanto cruzó con él, así que los tres fueron hasta un restaurante cerca y almorzaron hablando de todo y nada a la vez.

Después regresaron a la escuela, ella a preparar la reunión que tendría dentro de poco con sus apoderados, para hablarles de los niños, su rendimiento y de las actividades para el aniversario de la escuela. Y así lo hizo. Por supuesto que entre los presentes, Bella buscó el rostro de cierto abogado, al que ciertamente no encontró, pero en su lugar estaba la madre de Grace, Lauren, que la observaba con la misma sonrisa cordial de siempre. Por unos momentos, había olvidado que Edward había hablado con ella, y cuando lo recordó, no pudo evitar ponerse roja de la vergüenza.

Una hora más tarde, cerca de las siete de la noche, Bella daba por finalizado el encuentro. Poco a poco los padres fueron retirándose y a medida que el salón se desocupaba, se percató de que Lauren seguía sentada en su lugar, probablemente esperando a que el resto se fuera y poder hablar con Bella.

_"Dios_" suspiró para sus adentros, mientras recogía sus cosas.

—Bella —susurró Lauren acercándose hasta su mesa. Ella levantó la vista vacilante a la reacción de Lauren.

—Señora…

—Quedamos en que nos tutearíamos.

—Disculpe.

—El sábado Edward habló conmigo sobre lo que pasaba entre ambos, entre él y tú —dijo de sopetón, poniéndosele las mejillas rojas.

—Bueno, yo… ahora…

—Y hace apenas unas horas —le interrumpió Lauren —me lo encontré y le pregunté que si vendría él a la reunión para aprovechar de verte, y me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo y que probablemente tu no querías verlo más, ¿puedo preguntar qué ocurrió?

Bella tomó aire y recargó el peso de su cuerpo en su pie derecho —A veces las cosas no salen según lo planeado…

—Bella, no me hables con evasivas, si crees que no debo meter mis narices, simplemente dímelo.

— No se trata de eso —dijo, abrazándose a sí misma— Digamos que las cosas han cambiado.

—Sus sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, lo sé —dijo la abogada con convicción— Mira, sé que no somos amigas, pero quiero que lo seamos, ¿sabes? Me ofrezco para que hables conmigo de lo que ha pasado. Sé que algo ocurrió, Edward no me lo quiso decir, pero lo noté y lo puedo ver también en ti —tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas— confía en mí.

Bella tragó grueso y asintió con la cabeza. Ambas se fueron hacia una de las mesas y sacaron dos sillas para sentarse en ellas.

—Cuando… cuando me contó que había hablado contigo, pues me puse muy nerviosa pensando en tu reacción, ya sabes. Se me hizo raro la relación tan afable que tienen ambas y pues le pregunté sobre la separación, que al parecer fue bastante menos traumática que la mía.

—La paz y el amor por nuestras hijas fue lo más importante. Si seguíamos adelante con ese matrimonio, seria para que en poco tiempo termináramos por sacarnos los ojos.

—Así lo comprendí —asintió Bella— Y me atreví a preguntarle que si… que si la muerte de Lizzie había sido el motivo del divorcio.

—No lo fue —respondió categóricamente Lauren— Después de sentirnos ambos devastados, la memoria de mi hermosa niña nos dio paz a él y a mí. Duele su partida aun, Bella, y es algo con lo que lidiaremos el resto de nuestras vidas —dijo, llevando la mano a su cuello, agarrando una medallita de oro, que Bella supuso traería recuerdos de Elizabeth. Carraspeó y continuó hablando:

"Edward tenía la idea de poder hacer un frente unido como matrimonio, después que mi niña hubiese partido, pero el matrimonio no era algo que finalmente nos uniría, sino muy por el contrario, terminaría por apartarnos, así que decidimos terminar con ello. Nos queremos Bella, tenemos un lazo importante él y yo, como compañeros, como amigos, pero no como amantes ni mucho menos.

—¿Él te engañó, no es así?

— Sí, lo hizo, después que lo engañara yo a él… con su hermano.

—¡Dios!

—Desde antes que la enfermedad de mi Lizzie se presentara, nuestro matrimonio era causa perdida. Yo evitaba estar a solas con él y él ponía excusas de igual forma. Edward simplemente buscó refugio en otra parte, cuando yo se lo negué.

—Eso no es excusa.

—No, no lo es. Sólo quiero que entiendas las circunstancias que rodearon aquello. Creo que el fracaso de un matrimonio es responsabilidad de ambas partes, Bella. Quizás de una parte más que de otra, pero siempre de ambas partes.

—No entiendo cómo lo justificas. Mi marido, quien se supone me amaba, me engañó, traicionó el amor que le tenía…

—¿Realmente lo amabas, Bella? ¿Realmente tenía los ojos bien puestos en tu relación de pareja, como para no darte cuenta de las señales?

Bella tragó el nudo de su garganta, recordando como mucha gente a su alrededor se había percatado de las raras actitudes de Jasper… todos menos ella.

—¿Conocías realmente a tu marido, Bella? —preguntó, no esperando que Bella le respondiera a ella, sino más bien para poner las cosas en perspectiva.

—La parte de mi responsabilidad… —susurró Bella, con desazón y pena. Lauren, sobre la pequeña mesa que se interponía entre ambas, alcanzó las manos de la maestra y las tomó sobre estas.

—Puedo apostar que la actitud de Edward frente a su engaño, es totalmente diferente a la de tu ex marido. Edward terminó con esa relación, estuvo y está arrepentido, ¿puedes decir lo mismo de Jasper?

—Pues no… —susurró.

—Dale una oportunidad a esto, Bella. Edward y tú se la merecen.

—Yo… tengo miedo —dijo, dejando que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla— Construí una vida de ensueño con Jasper, la que se vino abajo de la noche a la mañana… no quiero volver a construir sueños para que después se desmoronen…

—Entonces no construyas sobre el aire, Bella. La solidez y la profundidad de los cimientos, hace la edificación firme y duradera—dijo, apretando sus manos— a pesar del poco tiempo en que se conocen, él ya tiene sentimientos por ti, Bella. De no ser así, no lo hubiese visto derrotado como lo vi hace unas horas atrás.

—Me asusté cuando me lo dijo. Yo sólo creía que los hombres que engañaban una vez, pues…

—Pues no, Bella.

—¿Y qué debo hacer?

—Levantarte, lavarte la cara, maquillarte e ir a su despacho a hablar con él…

—¿Ahora?

—¿Sino cuándo?

Bella mordió su labio, sopesando las opciones: regresar a su casa y hacer caso omiso de los consejos de Lauren, o de plano hacerle caso al pie de la letra.

—Bien… es lo que haré.

—¡Estupendo! Yo misma te llevo —dijo Lauren, poniéndose en pie de un salto. Bella la miró, dejando entrever una sonrisa y negó con su cabeza:

—¿Te das cuenta de lo extraño que es esto? Yo hablando… contigo, haciendo amistad con la ex mujer de Edward…

—Y dándote consejos, sí, es raro, pero es gratificante —sonrió Lauren a Bella, quien se levantó y se acercó a Lauren para darle un abrazo de amigas.

—Gracias por esto, Lauren.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Ahora lávate esa cara, ponte linda y movámonos…

— ¿Pero… no será tarde para ir? Quizás ya no esté…

—Oye y aprende: cuando él está cabreado o enojado por algo, es capaz de quedarse trabajando hasta la media noche. Apuesto que es eso lo que hará.

—¿Y no está con Grace?

—No, mi madre está con ella.

—Bien…

—Una cosa más antes — dijo Lauren, llamando la atención de Bella, antes que ella tomara su bolso y fuera a retocarse al baño— Hay algo que debes saber, para que estés alerta: Giuliana Santarelli anda detrás de los pasos de Edward. Ahora que sabe que está divorciado, quiere ser la nueva señora Cullen…

—¿Y ella es…?

—Fue la amante de Edward. No pudo soportar que él terminara de raíz con la relación, y pues vino detrás de él a convencerlo de volver con él…

Bella suspiró pesado y sus hombros decayeron otra vez. No había necesidad de conocer a la Giuliana esa, para saber que seguro era mil veces más atractiva que ella. Era italiana por Dios Santo…

—¡No, no, no, Bella! Edward no quiere absolutamente nada con ella, y se lo hizo saber. Sólo quiero que lo sepas para que estés alerta y no te dejes ni amedrentar por ella, ni mucho menos sentirte menos que ella.

— ¿Crees que Edward me lo cuente?

—Es probable.

—Está bien… no dejarme amedrentar por la italiana —repitió en voz alta como para convencerse ella misma, haciendo que Lauren se carcajeara.

Quince minutos después, ambas mujeres se montaron en el Volvo de Lauren y se fueron hasta el edificio donde Edward trabajaba. De camino, ella hizo una nota mental, diciéndose que al día siguiente decía pasarse por alguna concesionaria automotriz para cotizar un coche. No podía ser que anduviese por la vida tomando taxis o pidiéndoles a otros que le hicieran el favor de llevarla. Tenía ahorros para comprarse un coche y pues es lo que haría.

Lauren aparcó el auto, sin detener el motor de este, a las afueras del edificio. Bella, que observó la construcción mordiendo su labio y retorciendo sus dedos, estaba nerviosa porque no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Edward, menos después de cómo lo vio ese medio día, cuando ella abrazaba a Jacob.

Deseaba decirle a Lauren que le hiciera el favor de quedarse afuera, por si él la mandaba al demonio y debía volver a casa. Pero se tragó esa petición, pues la abogada, su nueva amiga, no era su chofer ni mucho menos. Tomaría un taxi de ser necesario.

—Muy bien Bella, manos a la obra.

—Bien, allá voy —dijo, poniendo la mano sobre la manilla para abrir la puerta— Gracias por todo, Lauren. Me agrada saber que cuento contigo…

—Somos amigas, Bella. No lo olvides —dijo, sonriéndole.

La maestra Swan bajó del coche y antes que este se fuera, se despidió de su chofer con una seña. Enseguida respiró profundo y se adentró en el edificio.

Caminó con su espalda recta hasta la puerta del elevador, y subió a este, haciendo ejercicios de respiración. Debía admitir que estaba nerviosa. Digamos que esa había sido la primera "discusión" de Edward y de ella, y no sabía cómo sería la reacción de él. No alcanzó a sacar conclusiones cuando el timbre indicó que había llegado a su piso. Salió del ascensor y vio que la mesa de recepción estaba desocupada. Ninguna de las dos secretarias estaba en su puesto de trabajo. La verdad, el piso se veía y se oía desierto.

_"Quizás, debí haber llamado antes de venir…"_ pensó, caminando despacio hacia la puerta de la oficina del abogado Edward Cullen. Se paró frente a esta o acercó su oído para ver si se oía algo desde adentro, pero nada.

_"¿Debería golpear antes de entrar?"_ pensó, y antes de responderse, ya tenía la mano sobre el pomo, el que estaba girando lentamente, evitando emitir algún tipo de ruido.

La luz del despacho era tenue, se percató ella al abrir la puerta. Desvió su vista hacia el escritorio, el que vio vació, sintiendo una especia de decepción. Abrió un poco más la puerta y vio con la espalda maciza de cierto abogado vestido de negro, quien miraba en silencio por la ventana, mientras en una mano sostenía un vaso con un líquido ámbar, y en la otra un cigarro a medio consumir.

Entró despacio y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Enseguida, apoyó su espalda sobre la muralla del despacho, frente a la ventana por la que estaba contemplando Edward. Y esperó.

Al parecer, el abogado se percató que no estaba solo, pues rápidamente se giró y quedó frente a Bella, quien tiritaba de los nervios. Notó que la respiración de Edward comenzaba a hacerse pesada, como la de ella, mientras la contemplaba, sin hacer ningún comentario. Sus ojos no dejaron en ningún minuto los suyos, con tal intensidad que ella sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban y cederían en cualquier momento.

Hace tiempo que un hombre no la hacía sentirse así de nerviosa. La verdad, hace tiempo un hombre no le hacía sentir lo que Edward Cullen le había hecho sentir.

—No había nadie afuera… —susurró ella, sujetando o más bien retorciendo la correa de su cartera entre sus manos.

Él no dijo nada.

—¿Te molesta que esté aquí? ¿Podemos hablar? —murmuró con temor.

Y otra vez, Edward no dijo nada. Simplemente se la quedó mirándola fijo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Bella Swan temblara intensamente.

_"Háblame Edward, por favor, háblame…"_


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Ey niñas! Aquí ando, adelantando un día la actualización (pero no se me acostumbren...) **

**Como siempre mi eterno agradecimiento a las que pasan por aquí, mil gracias por su apoyo y compañía. **

**Gracias a mi beta hermosa Gaby Madriz por ayudarme con esto y hermosear cada capítulo.**

**¡A leer entonces, señoritas!**

**Mil besos y abrazos a todas**

**(Pueden encontrarme como Cata_lina_lina en twitter y Catalina Lina en Facebook)**

* * *

**19. Amor en el caos.**

_"Miren todos, ellos solos, pueden más que el amor, y son más fuertes que el olimpo…"_

**_~En Paralelo~_**

Siempre le gustó ese despacho, precisamente por la vista que se dejaba ver de la ciudad desde esa ventana, por la que en ese momento el abogado Edward Cullen contemplaba. Le gustaba observar el movimiento de la urbe, sobre todo de noche, pues paradójicamente lo calmaba. Pero ahora, esa vista de Chicago no estaba funcionando para tranquilizarlo; la ansiedad que escarbaba en su pecho no menguaba ni con la visión de la ciudad, ni con el segundo cigarro que se estaba fumando, ni con el vaso de whiskey que quemaba su garganta cuando se deslizaba por esta.

Se sentía ansioso y tan perdido…

_"Bella…"_

¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? ¿Darle espacio a que sanara hasta que se sintiera confiada en él? ¿Pero cuánto tiempo significaría eso? Y el psicólogo _ese_ al que vio abrazándola esa tarde, el mismo que hace unos meses había atendido a su Grace, ¿qué pretenderá?

_"¡Por un demonio!"_

Si tan solo le diera la oportunidad de demostrarle que se sentía un desgraciado y que sabía que haber engañado a su mujer fue una estupidez, y que no por eso él iba a hacer lo mismo con ella…

De momento a otro sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna y por instinto se giró, quedando sorpresivamente frente a la menuda figura femenina que lo miraba con nerviosismo y disculpa. Ancló su vista a sus ojos chocolate, grandes y temerosos, sin poder apartarse de ellos.

¿Era su imaginación o en realidad ella estaba allí?

—No había nadie afuera… —se excusó ella con voz temblorosa, sin apartar su espalda de la muralla.

No, definitivamente no era su imaginación, concluyó Edward, sin decir nada. Estaba empapándose de Bella y de lo intenso que era para él la presencia de esa mujer en ese momento y en ese lugar. Su respiración acelerada daba cuenta del impacto que ella causaba en su vida, ahora que había pensado que la había perdido después de tan poco de tenerla, ella llegaba y se presentaba ante él evocando sentimientos de oportunidad y esperanza que él pensó no llegarían otra vez.

—¿Te molesta que esté aquí? ¿Podemos hablar? —susurró casi inaudiblemente, con ojos suplicantes. Después de unos segundos, bajó sus ojos hasta sus manos y habló despacio— Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo…

—No estoy enfadado —respondió finalmente, tranquilizando su respiración y desviando su vista hasta el cigarro que tenía en la mano. ¿Por qué ella pensaba que estaba enfadado, cuando la enfadada tendría que ser ella?

Se acercó hasta la mesita donde se hallaba el cenicero y apagó el cilindro de tabaco, dejando también el vaso sobre la mesa junto a este.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella, Bella mantenía la misma postura. Suspiró y en silencio dio gracias al cielo porque ella estaba allí y caminó hasta quedar a dos pasos de ella.

—Mírame, por favor —susurró él. Ella titubeante y lentamente, levantó su cabeza y dio con los verdes y ansioso ojos de Edward —Entiendo que ahora desconfíes de mi…

—No desconfío de ti —susurró ella interrumpiéndolo. Dejó caer el bolso que sostenía entre sus manos y atreviéndose a hacer desaparecer la pequeña distancia entre ambos, lo sorprendió al abalanzarse hacia él y aferrarse a su cuerpo por su cintura, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Edward no dudó en devolverle el abrazo y besar tiernamente la base de su cabeza. Soltó un suspiró e inhaló la rica esencia que desprendía su cabello.

—Lo que pasa… yo sólo… yo sólo tengo miedo —reconoció ella sin soltarse de Edward. Él besó su cabeza con ternura una vez más antes de contestar.

— Lo entiendo, Bella. Entiendo que tengas miedo de volver a confiarle tus sentimientos a alguien y que ese alguien se aproveche de ellos y te haga sufrir —se apartó y tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos— pero yo no soy así, no soy Jasper, Bella. Lo que le hice a Lauren, fue un error y no me siento orgulloso de ello.

—Lo sé…

—Entonces, no me apartes de ti, Bella. Por favor, no lo hagas —susurró él, hasta que no soportó más y besó a Bella como llevaba ya rato deseándolo. Ella se abandonó a sus labios sin dudarlo y él abrazó esa sensación, que era toda la confianza que necesitaba en ese momento; la confianza de saberla de nuevo junto a él, y aunque el altercado los haya tenido un poco más de veinticuatro horas separados, para él había sido mucho más tiempo que eso. Y es que eso daba cuenta de lo cuan aferrados estaban sus sentimientos hacia ella.

La besó con firmeza y con seguridad, adorando la sensación dulce de sus besos, definitivamente como un manjar a su paladar. Ambas bocas en consonancia, buscándose una a la otra, mientras las manos de ambos tocaban la piel del otro por el rostro y el cuello.

"_Tan suave"_ pensó Edward, disfrutando de toda ella.

Cuando él sintió que era el momento de apartarse, eso casi en contra de si mismo, lo hizo lentamente, dejando su frente apoyada sobre la de ella, disfrutando como ella mantenía sus parpados cerrados luego del beso, para abrirlos lentamente y quedar fijo en los suyos.

—Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esto, Bella. Es importante para mí, eres importante para mí.

— Y tú para mí —reconoció ella de regreso, haciéndolo sonreír.

Se apartó, se agachó para coger el bolso de Bella, a quien agarró de una mano para llevarla hasta el sofá, donde la acomodó junto a él, rodeada por sus brazos.

—¿Y cómo es que…?

—Lauren. Ella habló conmigo hoy después de la reunión, y me explicó como pasaron las cosas —explicó tranquila, agregando luego con voz ansiosa pero clara— Pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de que entiendo ahora el contexto, no lo justifico y no perdonaré una traición así, nunca.

—Oye, cálmate. Tampoco es algo que yo justifique, pero no se repetirá, tienes mi palabra —aseveró, aprovechando de sellar su palabra con un beso en sus labios— ¿Quieres preguntarme algo sobre ello?

—No… creo que… ¿Significó ella algo para ti? —preguntó con inquietud, queriendo saber si él guardaba sentimientos que más adelanta pudiese surgir por quien fue su amante.

Edward suspiró y rascó su barbilla —La verdad es que en un momento fue mi apoyo, con quien podía hablar cuando con Lauren no nos comunicábamos. Ella fue más que una amante para satisfacer… ya sabes, un deseo sexual.

—¿Pero ella te ama?

—Ella dice que sí… pero no estoy seguro de que sea así —respondió, jugueteando con los delicados dedos de Bella —Pero jamás le di esperanzas que mis sentimientos por ella fuesen a cambiar, ni nunca le prometí un futuro juntos, vivía el día con ella. Pero ella se ilusionó… y quizás fue mi culpa.

—¿Es guapa?

—Lo es —respondió, acariciando ahora el rostro de Bella y curvando levemente la comisura de sus labios— pero no más que tú.

—Sí… seguro… las mujeres europeas son hermosas… —rebatió con recelo, haciendo reír al abogado.

—Sí, pero bastante frívolas.

—Si tú lo dices.

—La conocí a seis meses de haber llegado a Venecia —explicó Edward— Fue una atracción instantánea, no puedo negarlo, quizás por eso mismo no pude apartar la_ tentación_. Además, la veía siempre, pues era maestra de italiano de las niñas…

—¿Era la maestra de tus hijas? —Preguntó con sorpresa, cubriendo luego sus ojos con una de sus manos— ¡Estás de broma! ¡Dios!

—Oye, qué tienes…—preguntó él muy preocupado, quitando la mano de su rostro.

—Fue la maestra de tus hijas, ¿no te parece una historia familiar?

—Es simple coincidencia, Bella, porque ¿no pensarás que tengo siempre un affaire con las profesoras de mis hijas, no? —preguntó, tomando el ovalo de su rostro y obligando a que lo mirase.

Ella mordió su labio y meneó la cabeza, negando —No, no…

Edward suspiró y continuó con el resumen de su historia de amante —Después que mi Lizzie falleciera, terminé mi relación con ella de forma definitiva. Fui bastante frívolo y duro cuando lo hice, porque sabía que ella no me dejaría ir de buena forma… —carraspeó y supo que debía poner a Bella de sobre aviso — Hace poco supe que ella está ahora aquí, en Chicago.

Ella se quedó pensativa y no se sorprendió con lo último que Edward dijo, como él pensaba— ¿Debo tener cuidado con ella?

—Ella no es alguien que vaya a hacerte daño. Está herida, y la entiendo, pero no estoy dispuesto a que se interponga entre tú y yo.

—Ni yo.

—Eso me parece estupendo —sonrió y volvió a besarla.

Después de un rato que estuvieron en silencio, Bella miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y dio un respingo —Tengo que irme, ya se me hizo tarde —dijo, desenvolviéndose de los brazos de Edward y levantándose. Él la miró mientras ella se abrochaba su abrigo azul y arreglaba su melena castaña, cosas simples y rutinarias que para él, vistas en ella, tenían una carga llena de hermosura y delicadeza —¿Sabes si abajo puedo tomar un taxi? —preguntó ella, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Él sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie —No, no puedes, no al menos cuando yo puedo ir a dejarte —indicó, caminando hacia la puerta donde se escondía un pequeño armario donde solía colgar su ropa. Sacó su abrigo y una bufanda negra y se las puso con rapidez.

—Puedo apañármelas sola, no tienes que ir a dejarme si tienes trabajo que hacer aquí.

—Ya no tengo trabajo aquí, y ya sabes, es un placer llevarte —dijo, guiñándole un ojo con coquetería, a lo que ella sonrió ruborizada.

Después que Edward apagara su laptop, salieron tomados de la mano rumbo al ascensor que los llevó hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo donde él tenía su coche.

De camino a casa de Bella, Edward le comentó al día siguiente estaría en el juzgado casi desde la mañana hasta la tarde, y que por la noche tenía una cena en casa de sus padres, y que ahí le hablaría a ellos de su relación con ella. Bella no pudo evitar tensarse de nervios, a lo que Edward extendió una de sus manos hasta su rostro acariciándolo levemente con el dorso de sus dedos, dándole palabras de tranquilidad. Él ya no era un chiquillo al que tenía que pedir autorización para salir con una chica, sólo quería que supieran por él algo que era totalmente normal. Además, no debía preocuparse pues cuando ambos la conocieron para el cumpleaños de Grace, les causó una muy buena impresión.

—Les agradé, pero como la maestra de Grace, no como… no como pareja de uno de sus hijos…

—¡Oh, Bella, no pasará nada! Y además, eso al menos no es lo más importante para mí, también hablaré con Grace. Lauren y yo lo haremos...

—¿Crees que reaccione bien?

—¿De verdad lo dudas? —respondió él, seguro hora de que la reacción de su hija cuando él le contara sobre su relación con Bella, sería la que él esperaba.

—Puedes pedirle algún consejo a Jake…. —aconsejó Bella. Edward en primera instancia no supo bien de quien se trataba.

—¿Jake?

—Jacob Black, el psicólogo…—comentó, haciendo que el abogado hiciera una mueca de desagrado, pues recordaba cuando esa misma tarde lo vio abrazando a Bella, cuestión que lo molestó en sobremanera.

—No lo necesito —respondió tajante y serio, con su vista fija en el frente y sus manos aferrando fuerte el volante— Ustedes dos son muy amigos, ¿no? Al menos eso vi hoy —soltó esto último con ironía y molestia.

—No somos_ muy_ amigos —aclaró ella con firmeza— Y si estás usando ese tono porque me viste abrazada con él hoy, pues déjame decirte que no te va, y que Jacob sólo estaba tratando de ser amigable y nada más —concluyó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventana.

_"¡Pues que intente ser amigable de otra forma!"_

Edward iba a responder, pero una llamada entrante al teléfono de Bella lo detuvo. Ella contestó, saludando a su madre. Bella oyó algo que ella le dijo y respondió que en diez o quince minutos estaría en casa, se despidió y colgó la llamada. Edward la vio de reojo apretar el móvil en sus manos y mirar hacia el frente con sus labios fruncidos, una clara señal de preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé…

—Estas preocupada por algo.

—Sí, es que mamá acompañó a mi hermana a su cita con el ginecólogo, y parece que algo no anda bien, pero no me dijo nada más.

—Seguro es algo que sabrán maneja, no te preocupes —dijo él, tendiendo una mano hasta dar con las de ella, que apretaban el aparato telefónico. Ella le miro y sonrió, asintiendo a sus palabras. Al menos, la pequeña discusión por su "_amigo Jake_" había quedado olvidada.

/E.P/

Al día siguiente, y como se lo comentó a Bella, Edward pasó todo el día en el juzgado y al salir, se fue con su padre hasta su casa, donde su madre y Emmett le esperaban a cenar. Había sido un día agotador, por lo que Esme preparó una exquisita comida para agasajarlos.

Se sentaron los cuatro a la mesa y charlaron un poco de todo. Emmett estaba contento, pues decía que las cosas con su Rose estaban mejorando. Sus padres sabían que su hijo mayor había pasado por un momento complicado en su matrimonio, pero no sabían los motivos. Y era mejor así, pensaron Edward y Emmett a la vez.

—¿Y qué nos cuentas tú, Edward? ¿Va todo bien contigo? —preguntó Esme, conociendo bien a su hijo. Sabía que algo estaba pasando con él, por su sonrisa y por sus ojos brillantes que irradiaban complacencia y ella estaba ansiosa de saberlo.

Edward masticó su trozo de carne calmadamente, bebió un sorbo de vino y dijo con naturalidad —Todo bien. Estoy saliendo con alguien.

La actividad en la mesa quedó suspendida por unos segundos, mientras Esme, Carlisle y Emmett digerían lo que Edward, con tanta soltura y naturalidad, acababa de contarles.

—¿Saliendo con alguien? ¿Como una relación…? —preguntó Carlisle con sorpresa. Edward no alcanzó a responder, cuando Esme se compuso de su asombro y también preguntó:

—¿Quién es ese alguien, Edward? ¿A caso se han dado una nueva oportunidad con Lauren?

Edward suspiró, un poco incómodo con la situación, pues no esperaba que sus padres fuesen a reaccionar así —No mamá, no es Lauren, y sí papá, como una relación de pareja.

—Entonces no lo entiendo —dijo ella, claramente en desacuerdo con lo que su hijo le acababa de decir —Vienes saliendo de un divorcio hace muy poco y pues que salgas ahora con alguien más, puede prestarse para habladurías.

—¿De qué hablas, mamá, crees que me importa lo que la demás gente piense? Además, mi relación matrimonial terminó hace mucho antes que Lauren y yo firmáramos los papales del divorcio. Todo se acabó mucho antes…

—Pero… pero… yo los vi un par de veces, a Lauren y a ti, y pues pensé que tú y ella… —dijo el patriarca del todo sorprendido por la admisión de su hijo. Él podría haber apostado que entre su nuera y su hijo las cosas podrían arreglarse, ¿pero Edward con otra mujer?

—Con Lauren nos llevamos bien, le tengo un cariño que es innegable, pero ya nada como matrimonio —aclaró contundentemente Edward a su padre y a su madre.

—Pues no me parece —anunció Esme, manteniendo su postura desaprobatoria— Y además, a Grace la vas a confundir cuando se dé cuenta…

—Grace, —interrumpió a su madre— no sufrirá ningún trauma ni mucho menos, y le encantará la noticia, al menos su recepción será mucho mejor que la de ustedes.

—¡Eso no lo sabes! —exclamó la matriarca, defendiendo su postura— ¿O a caso ya los ha visto? Si es así, es porque llevas escondido con esa mujer desde hace tiempo, ¿tuviste una amante, es con ella con quien…?

—¡Detente ahí, mamá! ¡No ha sido mi amante, ni he estado a escondidas con ella como si fuera un crimen!

—¿Y de quien se trata? —preguntó Emmett mientras cortaba un trozo de carne. El hermano mayor se había mantenido en silencio, oyendo como sus padres reaccionaban ante la _noticia_ que les dio Edward. _"¡Vaya con Edward!" _pensó, pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué de malo tenía? La verdad es que no entendía la postura tan contraria de sus padres hacia la idea de que Edward rehiciera su vida.

Pero Esme no dejó que Edward respondiera a su hermano, pues siguió contraatacando —Seguro es una de esas mujeres que quiere aprovecharse de ti, de que tienes una buena profesión, un buen trabajo y que estás divorciado, y que has pasado por un mal momento, después de lo de Lizzie…

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó Edward, quitándose la servilleta de sobre sus piernas, lanzándola enseguida sobre la mesa, justo antes de levantarse y retirarse de allí sin decir más.

Carlisle apartó su plato y se hizo hacia atrás, mientras Esme todavía estaba alterada por lo que su hijo acababa de decirle y su manera de reaccionar. Emmett cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y miró alternadamente a su madre y a su padre —Creo que se les pasó la mano con esto — dijo, negando con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba calmadamente y salía tras de Edward. Ni siquiera se esforzó en apurar su paso, pues sabía que encontraría a su hermano fumando un cigarro en el jardín.

Y así fue.

Se ganó junto a él y sacó sus propios cigarros, encendiendo uno con toda calma —No estoy de acuerdo con la actitud los_ viejos_, ¿sabes?

Edward miró de reojo a su hermano sin decir nada. Siguió inspirando su cigarro, mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular, bastante cabreado con la actitud de sus _viejos_, como Emmett dijo.

—¿Y? ¿De quién se trata?

Evaluó en segundo si decirle o no, prefiriendo finalmente ser él mismo quien se lo dijera. Después de todo, había decidido no esconder su relación —Bella Swan…

—Uhm… —meditó un momento la respuesta, tratando de ver si el nombre le sonaba— ¿La conozco?

—No, no sé… estuvo en el cumpleaños de Grace, es su maestra…

—¡¿La maestra de Grace?! —Exclamó, abriendo grandemente los ojos hacia su hermano— ¡Demonios Edward, qué te pasa con las maestras!

—¡Cierra la boca, Emmett, no te pases! —gruñó Edward en dirección a Emmett.

—Perdona —dijo él, botando el humo del su cigarro— Como sea, Edward, me parece estupendo que quieras rehacer tu vida, y bueno, sobre papá y mamá, pues deja que lo digieran con calma, ellos sólo están reaccionando así porque están sorprendidos, pero dales tiempo.

—No es muy alentadora la reacción que acaban de tener, por muy sorprendidos que hayan estado.

—¿Y qué esperabas, qué saltaran de la dicha? Pues no, aman a Lauren como si fuera una hija. No esperaban esto, Edward, así que dales un espacio de tiempo.

—Vale —asintió, dándole la razón a su hermano— Ahora me voy, quiero pasar a ver a mi Grace antes que se duerma…

—No lo sabe, ¿verdad? ¿La niña?

—Lauren y yo hablaremos con ella, quizás esta misma noche, no quiero dilatarlo más.

—Bueno, pues —dijo, golpeando el hombro de su hermano— te deseo lo mejor con esto, Edward.

—Gracias Emmett —dijo, y sin despedirse de sus padres, caminó hacia el coche y se puso en marcha hacia casa de su hija, para hablar con ella y darle el beso de las buenas noches.

**~En Paralelo~**

A Bella le había costado conciliar el sueño la noche pasada. Ese día miércoles llegaba a la escuela con un poco de ansiedad, después de la conversación telefónica que sostuvo la noche anterior con Edward, quien le contó que sus padres ya estaban enterados, que su hermano ya estaba enterado y que Grace ya sabía de lo de ambos. Recordó un extracto de la charla:

—¡¿Ya se lo dijiste?! —había exclamado ella, retorciendo la cobija de su cama entre sus dedos.

Edward soltó una risita —Acabo de llegar— informó con tono divertido— La dejé bien dormida en su cama, abrazada a su dragón Floro.

—¡Pero qué dijo, cómo lo tomó!

—Uhm… le pareció extraño al principio, pero se sintió mucho más tranquila cuando Lauren le dijo que ella estaba muy contenta por nosotros. No le expliqué con detalles, le dije que tú y yo estábamos saliendo y que nos vería como antes solía verme a Lauren y a mí, tomados de la mano, besándonos, cosas como esas — explicó, mientras Bella en silencio y por varios minutos procesaba la información — ¿Bella, sigues allí?

— Sí, sí, perdona… yo sólo…

—Ella quiere saber si me quieres —comentó de pronto él con voz pícara, sintiendo Bella que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. De sus labios no habían salido las palabras te quiero o te amo hacia Edward, porque pensaba que era muy pronto, ¿pero que no las dijera, significaba que no las sintiera?— De verdad me asustan tus mutismos…

—Edward, este tema m pone nerviosa, es todo.

—Sobre lo que Grace me preguntó —dijo Edward, retomando el tema— pues le dije que te lo preguntara directamente a ti mañana, para que prepares tu respuesta.

—Vaya… gracias por avisar.

—Y después que le respondas a mi hija, me lo podrías decir a mi… también.

Bella mordió su labio fuertemente, escondiendo su sonrisa que la voz de picardía de Edward le provocaba —Lo pensaré —carraspeó, oyendo la risa de Edward al otro lado.

—También me preguntó si te quería…

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ella, llevando su pulgar a la boca. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no sentía su estómago lleno de mariposas como lo estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento?

—Sí, y si quieres saber qué le dije, pues tendrás que esperar hasta que nos veamos… —dijo él con voz ronca, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo.

Bella, de regreso a la realidad, sonrió ante ese extracto de la conversación que recordaba. Dios, cómo adoraba este proceso de coquetería entre ambos, como si fuesen adolecentes...

El grito de los niños la trajo de regreso a tierra firme, dándose cuenta que era cuestión de minutos para ver a Grace, y cerciorarse con sus propios ojos si la reacción de la niña fue había sido tan natural como Edward aseveró.

Divisó el auto de Lauren, y su estómago se contrajo. Se enderezó y no quito la vista de ella, de cuando salió de su sitio, dio la vuelta al vehículo y abrió la puerta trasera del coche, ayudando a salir a Grace. En cuanto la pequeñita dio con ella, Bella sintió que sus piernas temblaban, pero en cuanto Grace sonrió y agitó su mano en saludo hacia ella, como siempre lo hacía, su cuerpo se relajó notoriamente.

La niña se soltó de la mano de su madre y corrió hasta su maestra, quien la recibió colocándose en cuclillas para hacerse de su altura. La niña aterrizó en sus brazos, que le esperaban abiertos para ella.

—¡Hola hermosa!

—¿Es cierto que quieres mucho a mi papi?

Definitivamente Grace se iba sin rodeos.

Bella sintió el calor en su rostro comenzar a elevarse, obligándose a no dejar de sonreír, frente a la expectante mirada de la niña. No ayudaba mucho que Lauren, quien observaba encantada la escena, subiera y bajara sus delineadas cejas de forma sugestiva, como atenta a la respuesta que ella le daría.

¿Y qué le podía decir a la niña, más que la verdad?

—Sí… sí, nena, claro que lo quiero.

—¡Eso es súper! —dijo la niña, alzando sus brazos hacia el cielo como celebrando los dichos de Bella— Él me dijo que estaba muy feliz cuando estaba contigo, y que también te quería.

Bella sintió deseos de llorar. Un calor emocional se extendió en su pecho cuando vio la alegría reflejada en el rostro de esa pequeña, pues para ella era una señal de que las cosas iban bien encaminadas para Edward y ella. No habían apresurado nada, se habían conocido y los sentimientos que ahora eran innegables del uno por el otro, habían nacido de forma natural, sin forzarlos. Y a ella le encantaba eso. Que su hija y que incluso su ex esposa los apoyara, significaba mucho para ella. Y ahora, ella debía hablar con su padre, quien se supone, era ajeno a sus sentimientos por Edward, aunque preguntaba seguido por qué el _amable abogado_ iba a dejarla a casa con tanta frecuencia.

—¡Mi mami también está contenta de que quieras a mi papi, ¿verdad, mami? —preguntó la niña, desviando sus ojos hasta Lauren, que no había dejado de sonreír.

—Muy contenta, nena —respondió la madre.

El estado de ánimo de Bella se mantuvo por las nubes durante todo el día. Lamentó, eso sí, no poder verse con Edward ese día pues el abogado estaría muy ocupado hasta muy tarde, y ella lo último que quería era interferir en su trabajo. Así que como cada día, caminó un par de cuadras hasta el lugar donde siempre cogía el taxi para irse a su casa. No llovía, pero corría un viento otoñal bastante frio, por lo que ella caminó más rápido que de costumbre.

Mientras andaba, una extraña sensación la inquietó, como si alguien la fuese siguiendo. Miró de reojo hacia los lados, sin detener su paso, rogando en silencio que fuesen sólo figuraciones suyas. Lamentablemente no lo fueron, porque cuando estaba a pocos metros del paradero de taxi, una mano ruda la detuvo casi violentamente por el antebrazo, obligándola a darse la vuelta y enfrentar al hombre que la siguió desde el mismo momento que salió de la escuela.

—Amada esposa… —susurró con lascivia muy cerca de su cara, con sus labios casi pegados a los de ella, y sus ojos dilatados y oscuros— cuanto te he extrañado…

—¡Suéltame! —gimió ella, removiéndose de su agarre, cuestión que no logró. Muy por el contrario, Jasper la inmovilizo apegándola completamente a su cuerpo, rodeándola ahora estrecha y fuertemente por la cintura. Hundió su cara por el cuello de Bella, inspirando su aroma. Las sensaciones que sintió Bella con Jasper tan cerca suyo, no fueron ni remotamente parecidas a lo que un día sintió por él. Ahora quería que se apartara de ella, porque su cercanía no hacía más que revolverle el estómago, causándole repulsión. Intentó removerse, pero los brazos de Jasper tensos a su alrededor se lo impedían.

—Ni loco te suelto, no al menos hasta que hablemos un par de asuntos… y quizás podamos hacer otras cosas, en pos de nuestra reconciliación…

—¡Ni muerta habría un posible reconciliación contigo, así que déjame en paz!

—Hay un hotel cerca de aquí, cariño —dijo, susurrándole al oído —vámonos allí y arreglamos las cosas… como en los viejos tiempos.

—¡Que me dejes!

—Estate quieta, Bella —dijo Jasper en tono bajo y amenazante —¿A caso temes que tu abogado se entere de que has vuelto a las andanzas conmigo? Aunque no debería de extrañarle, pues sigues siendo mi mujer…

—¡No soy tu mujer!

—¿Hace cuanto te estás acostando con él, uhm? ¿Le abres las piernas con tanta facilidad como solías hacerlo conmigo? ¿Es así como estás pagando sus caros honorarios?

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó ella, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de la pura rabia hacia ese hombre en el que algún momento confió.

—¿Sabes qué pasaría si el juez supiera que te acuestas con tu abogado? Fallaría a mi favor, e incluso me daría la tuición de Mary…

—¡Eso no! —gritó ella con horror.

—Cuidado con los pasos que das, Bella —advirtió Jasper su amenaza tranquilamente, directamente en el oído de Isabella— puedes salir perjudicada, y de paso tu _abogaducho_.

—¡No sabes lo que dices!

—No soy estúpido —gruñó, apretándola aún más a él— tuviste por mi esa estúpida mirada de boba enamorada, ¿sabes? Sigues siendo mi esposa, Bella, no olvides eso…

—Tú lo olvidaste primero, así que por qué no me dejas en paz…

—¡No olvidaría tu prieto coñito por nada de este mundo! Un tesoro que ha sido sólo mío y que me emputece compartir con alguien a quien apenas conoces… —dijo Jasper, mordiendo levemente su cuello, succionando y dejando de paso una fea marca sobre su pálida piel.

Ella apretó sus párpados —Déjame, por favor… —susurró, sin poder parar su llanto. Se sentía enferma, muerta de miedo. Estúpida, de cómo alguna vez pudo confiar a ojos cerrados en ese hombre…

—¿Y Alice? ¿En dónde está ella? —preguntó ahora Jasper, haciendo que Bella tensara aun más su cuerpo, y con sus puños intentara liberarse de la cárcel que era para ella ahora los brazos de Jasper, que no cedían.

—¡Déjame, no te lo diré…!

—¿Estás celosa, Bella? Soy capaz de darte a ella y a ti lo que necesitan…

—¡Auxilio! —gritó con voz en cuello, quebrada por el llanto, no soportando más.

—¡Cállate, maldita sea! —le espetó, sujetándola por su nuca, y obligándola a callarse, escondiendo su cara en su cuello.

Dos jóvenes que pasaban a escasos metros de ellos, se apresuraron hacia ella cuando la oyeron —¿Señora?

—Está bien —se apresuró a decir Jasper, tranquilamente y sonriente, sujetándola aun por la nuca— pelea de pareja… —explicó, no convenciendo a los chicos, que podían darse cuenta la forma en que Bella gemía y lloraba, tratando de removerse de su agarre.

—Me temo que será mejor que la suelte y deje que ella misma nos lo diga —sin creer en absoluto las explicaciones de Jasper, advirtió uno de los muchachos que por su contextura, se podría adivinar que era jugador de futbol americano o algo así, pues era bastante más corpulento que Jasper. Lo desafió con la mirada y sin quedarle más remedio, Jasper aflojó su agarre, aprovechando ella de apartarse del todo. Su rostro delataba su llanto y su rabia, su pecho que subía y baja con rapidez buscaba el aire del que se sintió privada por segundos, y su mano sujetaba el costado de su cuello, donde Jasper había mordido hace unos minutos.

El joven más pequeño se acercó gentilmente a ella, con la intención de ayudarla —¿Señora, se encuentra bien? —dijo, sujetándola por un brazo, pues daba la impresión que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, mientras el otro muchacho encaraba con su corpulento cuerpo a Jasper, impidiendo que este se acercara de nuevo a Bella.

—Necesito… necesito un taxi… no quiero estar aquí… mi hija… —hablaba entrecortadamente, mirando a todos lados, como si en cualquier momento el pánico se fuera a apoderar de ella.

—Consigue un taxi para la señora, Joe —indicó el jugador de futbol americano con voz ronca a su acompañante, sin quitar los ojos de Jasper. El aludido, Joe, miró hacia ambos lados de la calle y llevando dos de sus dedos a la boca, soltó un silbido, mientras agitaba su mano y llamaba a un taxi.

Jasper intentó dar un paso hacia ella cuando el taxi llegó junto a ellos, pero el corpulento muchacho se lo impidió.

—¿Puede llegar sola? ¿No prefiere que la acompañemos? —preguntó Joe, mientras lea abría la puerta del coche a Bella.

—Gra… gracias, puedo ir sola. Muchas… muchas gracias —susurró Bella apenas mirando al muchacho, subiéndose luego al carro y cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Puso su cara entre sus manos, dejando escapar su llanto, mientras el chofer la miraba con el ceño fruncido por el espejo retrovisor. Sin preguntarle nada, puso el coche en marcha lentamente.

Cuando sintió que podía controlar su llanto, levantó su cabeza y se percató que el taxista ya había avanzado unas cuantas cuadras. Con voz quebrada, le dio la dirección de su casa y el chofer asintiendo en silencio, endilgó el coche en la dirección que Bella le dio.

Por primera vez, sintió que Jasper era una amenaza real para ella, su hija, e incluso para Edward. Y no solo por su relación, sino porque si a Jasper se le ocurría, podía enlodar la carrera profesional de Edward. Y de paso quitarle a su hija.

_"Dios mío…"_ exclamó, echando hacia atrás su cabeza y cerrando los ojos. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento, Jasper aparecía? ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer ahora en adelante? ¿Tendría que tomar la decisión de apartarse de Edward hasta que su divorcio no fuera legalmente promulgado?

Se obligó a tranquilizarse cuando el taxi se acercaba a su casa. No quería asustar a sus padres, no estaba segura si debía comentarles el encuentro con Jasper. De momento, lo único que anhelaba era tomar a su niña en sus brazos e inundarse de su aroma tranquilizador.

Cuando entró a casa, después de pagar el taxi, vio a su madre sentada en el sofá, meciendo a su pequeña Beth. Renée levantó la vista y sonrió hacia Bella, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio el semblante contrito de su hija.

—¿Bella?

—Mamá… —lloró ella, dejándose caer en el sofá. Renée dejó con cuidado a la bebita dormida sobre la mecedora y se acercó hasta su hija, abrazándola para consolarla.

—¿Qué sucede, hija? —preguntó muy preocupada, mientras Bella escondía su cara en el pecho de su madre mientras lloraba. Renée acarició su espalda y sus brazos, pasó la mano por su cabello y besó tiernamente su cabeza, dándole tiempo a su hija para tranquilizarse y hablar. Cuando esto fue posible, Bella alzó su rostro, dejando a su madre limpiar el rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos, que no dejaban de correr por sus pómulos.

—¿Dónde… dónde está papá? No quiero que me vea así…

—Está arriba con Alice.

—¿Ella... ella está bien?

—Sí, cariño. Dime por favor qué tienes…

—Jasper… me interceptó en la calle… me siguió después de la escuela.

—¡Oh, Dios!

—Fue… fue muy desagradable… —dijo, cerrando los ojos y agitando su cabeza. Instintivamente llevó una mano hasta su cuello, presionando el lugar de la marca— Él sabe mamá, sabe lo de Edward y yo… y dijo que me iba a quitar a la niña… —dijo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblarle del miedo.

—¿Te hizo algo, cariño? Dime Bella…

—Me marcó… el cuello —dijo, dejando que su madre viera la fea marca violeta sobre el cuello de su hija.

—¡Maldito animal! Debemos llamar a Edward y decirle…

—¡No, mamá!

—¡Cómo de que no!

—Tengo… tengo que pensar…

—Él te dijo que cualquier cosa que pasara, debía decírselo. Tú misma me lo dijiste…

—Pero este es diferente —rebatió, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su hija para tomarla en sus brazos. Sin decir más, caminó hasta las escaleras y subió a su cuarto con la niña en brazos donde se encerró.

Renée se quedó sentada, viendo a su hija desaparecer de la sala. La vio perdida, con miedo, y no era para menos. Su pobre Bella, que ya le había tocado sufrir suficiente, no se merecía que su oportunidad de ser feliz con un hombre que sí la respetaba, se viera truncada. Además, era importante que ella no escondiera lo que en la tarde le había ocurrido, pues podía ser de ayuda para el caso. Entonces, ¿qué debía de hacer ella?

Desvió su vista hasta la mesita contigua al sofá, donde había una lámpara y un teléfono inalámbrico. Se acercó y tomó la guía telefónica que estaba bajo la misma mesa, buscando el número que necesitaba. Cuando dio con este, sin titubear, marcó los números y esperó que le contestara.

—"Cullen, Emerson & Asociados", buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —contestó la mujer recepcionista, con voz clara y profesional.

—Buenas tarde, eh… deseo comunicarme con el abogado Edward Cullen, si fuese posible.

—¿Me da su nombre por favor?

—Soy Renée Swan…

—Sra. Swan, veré si el abogado Cullen está disponible para atenderla. Manténgase en línea por favor, no cuelgue.

—Sí… muchas gracias.

Renée pensó que quizás hubiese sido acertado decir que era la madre de Bella para que Edward la atendiera. Pero no fue necesario, porque en menos de un minuto, una voz masculina la saludó del otro lado de la línea:

—¿Señora Swan? Habla con Edward Cullen…

—Abogado… perdone que lo moleste.

—No es molestia. Por favor, dígame en qué puedo ayudarla.

—Uhm… Bella… mi hija acaba de llegar… y

—¿Pasa algo con ella? ¿Está bien?

—No del todo… —dijo, contándole enseguida a grandes rasgos lo que ella sabía del encuentro con Jasper. No estaba segura, pero juró oír a Edward gruñir al otro lado de la línea. Después que el abogado soltara una maldición, le dijo que estaría en veinte minutos en la casa. Luego de eso, se despidió y colgó.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —preguntó Charlie detrás de ella, haciendo que pegara un respingo, pues no lo oyó llegar. Miró a su marido, y decidió hablarle con la verdad:

—Con el abogado de Bella.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—Sí, Jasper siguió a Bella después del trabajo y ya te imaginarás. Llegó muy mal…

—¡Maldito desgraciado, hijo de la grandísima puta! ¿Le hizo algo?

—No, no… —negó ella, tranquilizando a su furibundo marido.

—¿Y llamaste al abogado para contarle?

—Él es el único que ahora puede tranquilizarla. Jasper la amenazó con quitarle a la niña, entre otras barbaridades….

—¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿El abogado viene para acá? —Preguntó, caminando por la sala, y sin esperar respuesta, le advirtió a su mujer— Aprovecharé de preguntarle cuantos años me daría por matar a ese mal nacido…

—Charlie, cálmate por favor…

—O si puede él meterlo a la cárcel después de esto… ¿y dónde está Bella?

—En su recamara —Charlie hizo ademán de caminar hacia el segundo piso, pero Renée lo detuvo— Es mejor que la dejas un rato a solas.

Charlie miró a su mujer, y soltó el aire de sus pulmones sonoramente. Aminó luego hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a su mujer, tomándole las manos —¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo que pasa, más allá de lo profesional, entre el abogado y Bella, verdad?

—Tendría que ser ella misma quien te lo cuente…

—No soy tonto, ni ciego, Renée.

—Bella está en buenas manos con él. Lo sé, Charlie.

—Vale… —asintió Charlie, confiando en la percepción de su esposa, y en la primera y buena impresión que él mismo se había formado del abogado Edward Cullen.

/E.P/

Bella estaba sobre su cama, recostada en posición fetal, sujetando sus rodillas, machacándose la cabeza con sus pensamientos y el corazón doliéndole con fuerza. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Era la pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez, sobre la que no lograba tener respuesta. Suspiró con fuerza cuando recordó la hermosa bienvenida que Grace le había dado a la vida de su padre, de lo confiada que se había sentido a partir de eso, de los sentimientos hermosos y potentes que anidaban su corazón por Edward. ¿Qué iba a pasar con eso ahora? ¿Qué demonios debía de hacer? Si estaba de por medio su hija, ella sabía que su prioridad era ella, y si Jasper podía usar su relación con Edward en su contra para arrebatarle a su tesoro, pues… cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues el solo hecho de pensar en alejarse de Edward le dolía.

Dos golpecitos en la puerta de su dormitorio hicieron que abriera sus ojos, pero no contestó ni se movió de su sitio. Volvió a cerrarlos, suspirar y seguir pensado.

—Bella… —la voz masculina que hacía que su piel se estremeciera sonó suavemente en sus oídos. Pero era imposible que fuese real… Sintió su cama hundirse junto a ella, y una mano apretar levemente su brazo, oyendo una vez más su nombre en la voz de Edward— Bella, abre los ojos. Estoy aquí.

Automáticamente, abrió sus parpados de par en par, siendo a Edward y su rostro de preocupación lo primero que vio. Se incorporó rápidamente en su cama, con un montón de preguntas en su cabeza.

—Pero… pero… cómo…

—Tu madre me llamó y me contó lo que sucedió —respondió él, acariciando su rostro— Estaba preocupada y vine enseguida —dijo, dejando su vista sobre el cuello de Bella donde estaba marcado. Instintivamente se cubrió el chupón cuando vio la mirada oscura y furiosa de Edward. Él le apartó la mano para volver a mirar la marca enrojecida y oscura, para enseguida evaluar el rostro de Bella, que se contrajo por la pena.

—Lo siento —le susurró. Edward no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la cintura. Bella rodeó sus hombros y escondió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Edward, mientras este la acariciaba— Estoy asustada Edward —reconoció envuelta en los protectores brazos de él.

—Por qué tienes miedo, hermosa…

—Dijo… él sabe que tú y yo… dijo que si el juez se enteraba, podrían quitarme a la niña…

—Escúchame una cosa, Bella —dijo, tomando su rostro, obligándole a mirarle— No te pondría en riesgo si supiera que las cosas se podrían torcer en tu contra por el hecho de estar conmigo. Créeme cuando te digo que nada él puede hacer para perjudicarte con lo nuestro. Hemos sido bastante cautos, y para que Whitlock usara esto en tu contra, las cosas tendrían que haber pasado de otra forma, tendría que reunir pruebas concretas que no existen, asique no te preocupes. Él sólo te amenazó, cuestión que le va a pesar...

—Que quieres decir…

—Será un atenuante en su contra Bella. Te atacó, y eso le va a pesar, pero necesito que mañana a primera hora lo denuncies, ¿me entiendes?

—No estoy segura…

—¡Debes estarlo! —Exclamó el abogado en protesta— Esto no se puede quedar así, Bella. Hazlo por tu seguridad, y por la seguridad de Beth.

Bella tragó grueso y asintió lentamente con su cabeza —Está bien.

—Lo denunciarás y si es necesario, buscaremos a testigos que corroboren tu relato.

—Dos chicos me ayudaron, además del taxista… —informó Bella, cerrando los ojos y recordando al menos a uno de ellos.

—Bien, los buscaremos de ser necesario, ¿está bien? —dijo, a lo que Bella asintió, para luego sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, calmándole— No tengas miedo, hermosa.

Ella lo miró y volvió a dejar su cabeza descansar sobre el pecho de Edward, que la meció quietamente, tranquilizándola. Definitivamente los brazos de Edward, eran ahora el lugar donde ella se sentía más segura. Era donde ella necesitaba estar, era el calor que definitivamente necesitaba sentir.

Después de unos momentos, Bella frunció el entrecejo y sin quitar su cabeza del pecho de Edward, preguntó —¿Mamá te dejó subir hasta aquí?

—Sí, después que tu padre me interrogara y me preguntara cuales eran mis intenciones contigo —le contó más relajado, con un dejo de diversión. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró fuertemente.

—Iba a hablar hoy con él… y contarle yo misma…

—Bueno, tómalo por el lado bueno, ya no tienes que hacerlo, porque yo ya lo hice. Y a tu mamá por cierto no le sorprendió.

Bella tuvo que apartarse para mirarlo de frente —Digamos que ella ya lo sabía. Y sobre mi padre… espero que no hay sido descortés…

—¿Descortés? —Preguntó, rodando los ojos— Tu padre me adora, nena.

Ella sonrió ante la admisión de Edward y su coqueta sonrisa. Él tomó su rostro nuevamente y besó sus labios firmemente como llevaba rato deseándolo, igual que ella, que como siempre, se derritió ante su boca.

—¿Y… sobre Grace? ¿No tienes nada que decirme? —Preguntó el abogado, estrechando sus ojos hacia ella.

—Bueno… ella me preguntó… ya sabes… lo que me dijiste…

—Te preguntó si me querías. ¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—Bella… —advirtió él en tono suave.

—Pues yo le respondí…

—Puedes llegar a ser muy esquiva si te predispones, ¿sabes?

—Le dije que te quería —susurró ella, mirándole a los ojos. El destello de luz en los ojos de Edward y su sonrisa la hicieron sentirse segura y capaz de sobrellevar cualquier cosa, porque además de admitir que le quería, sabía que ese amor era recíproco, y no porque Grace se lo haya dicho, sino porque en ese momento lo estaba leyendo en los claros, y brillantes ojos verdes de Edward.

—Yo también te quiero, Bella —admitió, buscando una vez más sus labios, como para sellar sus palabras. Ningún ex marido ni ninguna ex amante iba tirar por tierra el amor que entre ellos se iba construyendo. El amor estaba a favor de ellos, y eso era razón suficiente para hacerlos fuertes… Juntos y fuertes, como un frente inquebrantable.


	20. Chapter 20

**Uf! Niñas, mil mil mil gracias por todo vuestro cariño, por leer y comentar. Esto es para ustedes con mucho cariño, esperando que les guste.**

**Gracias a mi Gaby Madriz, mi beta, ángel y amiga, que me ayuda con cada capítulo.**

**Ahora a leer. Mil besos y nos leemos la próxima!**

**(Pueden encontrarme como Cata_lina_lina en twitter y Catalina Lina en Facebook)**

* * *

**20. Ebullición.**

_"Quiero que me trates, suavemente..."_

**~En Paralelo~**

Tanya, Jane y la recién casada Victoria miraban a su amiga Bella formando una perfecta O en sus bocas, esto por la sorpresa y la impresión que fue para ellas la admisión que Bella les acababa de hacer: su abogado Edward Cullen y ella tenían una relación sentimental.

—¿El… el abogado sexy? —preguntó Jane, abanicándose el cuello.

—El abogado que lleva mi caso de divorcio… —indicó Bella, mientras jugueteaba con su hija que estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó Tanya, echándose hacia atrás en su sillón, pensando en lo increíble de la noticia, y cómo la vida daba vueltas. Porque hace poco, Bella desconsolada lloraba el engaño del hombre a quien _creía_ amar y ahora sus ojos brillaban ilusionados con este nuevo amor.

— ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! La conexión de ustedes en mi boda, cómo se miraban… ¡Sabía que tu vida no podía estar ligada al malnacido de Whitlock! —exclamó Victoria, triunfante.

—¿Y tus padres lo saben? ¿Es oficial? —preguntó Tanya, pasando por alto el exultante estado de ánimo de la recién casada.

—Las personas importantes para nosotros lo saben, y no queremos hacer alarde, por lo del divorcio, ya saben —explicó ella con mucha calma.

El día anterior, y como Edward le pidió que lo hiciera, fue en compañía de su madre a poner una denuncia en contra de Jasper por acoso, e incluso constató la lesión de su cuello, que ella escondía bajo un sweater de cuello alto.

Para su sorpresa, el abogado amigo de Edward, Garrett Emerson, que era especialista en litigios matrimoniales, la encontró por petición de Edward en la estación de policía donde hizo la denuncia y le dijo que no era atenuante que ella mantuviera relación alguna con el abogado, pues no se comprobaba con hecho alguno que aquello hubiese significado alguna alteración en el caso a su favor, por tanto la tranquilizó y le dijo que siguiera adelante con su vida normal.

—Y por lo que nos has contado, Jasper lo sabe… —comentó Jane con precaución.

—Lo intuyó más bien… pero que él lo sepa o no, ya no es algo que me preocupa —dijo Bella con total convicción— ¡Si no le parece bien, pues que se joda!

Las mujeres estallaron en carcajadas después de la última exclamación tan desenfadada de Bella, quien se veía radiante. Sus amigas no tuvieron más que palabras de apoyo, diciéndole lo felices que se sentían por ella.

—Este sábado irás como su pareja a la fiesta de Victoria… —dijo Tanya, reclamando a la niña para cargarla ahora en sus brazos.

—¿Fiesta? —Preguntó Bella, mirando a Victoria— ¿Otra fiesta? ¡Pero si te acabas de casar!

—Oye, mi hombre está de cumpleaños, y quiere una fiesta con temática rock. Ya sabes, nada de trajes largos ni peinados pomposos, sólo cuero, jeans, cerveza y _rock and roll_ —explicó ella, comiéndose un trozo de pastel de fresas que Renée había preparado para ellas.

—¿Irás, Bella? ¿Irás con tu_ chico_? —preguntó Jane, ladeando la cabeza.

—Uhm… no sé si Edward lo sepa. Además, no quiero dejar sola a mi Mary… mis padres han estado preocupados por Alice —explicó ella, frunciendo su ceño.

—¿Qué pasa con Alice?

—Bueno… —Bella se removió incomoda y ahora no estaba segura si debía contar o no lo de Alice. Pero aquellas eran sus amigas y prefería ser ella misma la que se los dijera— Lo que pasa es que Alice está embarazada.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —preguntaron al unísono dos de las amigas.

—Lo que escucharon, y no hagan que lo repita. Mis padres la trajeron de regreso de Estocolmo y pues aquí nos enteramos. Además, tiene depresión pre parto y otros problemas de salud que no se trató a tiempo y que con el embarazo se incrementaron.

—¿Qué tipo de enfermedad? —preguntó una de ellas.

—Diabetes.

—¡Válgame Dios!

—Entonces, no quiero sobrecargarlos.

—¿Has hablado con Alice? Ya sabes, para arreglar las cosas —preguntó Tanya.

—Y otra cuestión importante —intervino Victoria, antes que Bella respondiese— ¿Es de Jasper ese bebé? —preguntó abiertamente, mientras el resto de las chicas se removía en su sitio, carraspeaba o bajaba la cabeza. Era algo incómodo de tratar, pero una pregunta que todas se hacían. Incluso Bella.

—Bueno… ella no está segura de quién es su hijo —dijo con su tono algo más cabizbajo— y pues, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer tenerlo. Y sobre nuestra relación… apenas hablamos una vez. Me pidió perdón, pero le dije que eso no iba a ser de un día para otro. Digamos que al menos nos podemos sentar a la misma mesa a comer, pero las cosas no serán como antes.

—Presumo que Jasper nada sabe de tu hermana…

—No. Alice a penas y ha salido de casa, sino para ir al doctor. Y la única vez que ha venido Jasper a ver a la niña, Alice no ha salido de su cuarto.

—Ella lo está pasando mal, ¿sabes? —meditó Jane en voz alta. Bella miró a su amiga y luego desvió su vista hasta su hijita.

—Somos responsables de nuestros actos, Jane.

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde cada una pensaba en las palabras de Bella, que no eran más que la verdad. Además, ella tenía completa razón para hablar así de Alice y su opción por no perdonar a su hermana de buenas a primeras. No podía, aunque quisiera; el engaño era una herida que costaba sanar y que dejaba cicatrices profundas. El tiempo sería el encargado de sanarlas.

—¡Bueno, bueno! —exclamó Tanya, animando un poco el ambiente— Con mayor razón y después de todo lo que te ha pasado, debes salir a distraerte, y pasar tiempo con tu hombre. ¡Nos lo tienes que presentar, Bella!

—Pero si ya lo conocieron en la boda…

—¡Oh, claro que no!

—Háblale a Irina, ella estará encantada de cuidar a esta hermosura —dijo Tanya, dándole un sonoro beso a la niña en su cuello, a lo que la pequeña rio con gracia— Y así no le dejas trabajo a tus padres.

—Uhm… la llamaré antes de darles una respuesta.

—¡Ni loca te pierdes la fiesta de mi marido, Bella! ¡Es una orden!

En el momento en que las damas hablaban con Victoria los detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños de James, y sobre uno que otro detalle sabroso de la luna de miel, Charlie entró a la casa después de un día de trabajo, con su semblante cansado. Las chicas los saludaron entusiastamente, invitándolo a servirse un trago con ellas. El buen Charlie no se hizo de rogar, instalándose entre las 3 amigas de su hija, su nieta y Bella.

—Entonces Charlie —dijo Victoria, arrimándose hacia el hombre de la casa— qué nos dices de la nueva conquista de Bella….

El hombre rascó su cabellera, frunciendo sus cejas, mientras Bella miraba primero a su amiga con sus ojos muy abiertos y luego a su padre, expectante por lo que pudiera opinar de Edward —Bueno… se ve un hombre serio y me causó buena impresión. Pero después de lo que pasó con el maldito ese, tendré un ojo encima del abogado o de cualquier tipo que quiera acercarse a mis hijas.

—Al menos tendrás abogado gratis en el caso que lo necesites —intervino Tanya, alzando las cejas en dirección a Charlie, quien alzó la comisura de sus labios.

—Eso sí… además, le gusta la cerveza y el beisbol, así que nos llevaremos bien —comentó, haciendo sonreír a Bella, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Al menos Charlie había dado su _venia_ a Edward, y eso tenía a Bella mucho más tranquila.

/E.P/

Si el clima de aquel día los hubiese acompañado, Bella y Edward, habrían elegido un lugar al aire libre para la primera salida "en grupo", pero con los fríos días de noviembre, se tuvieron que conformar con el cómodo apartamento de Edward. Era la primera vez que como pareja, sumaban a su salida a las hijas de ambos y la verdad es que se sentían como si desde siempre lo hubiesen hecho. Era tan cómodo y armonioso el ambiente entre los cuatro, que daba a la idea de que era esta, una práctica habitual.

Sentados y abrazados en el sofá, la pareja contemplaba a las dos niñas jugar sobre la alfombra de la sala a armar palabras cortas con unos coloridos cubos con letras que Edward y Grace le habían regalado a Mary. La más pequeñita de las niñas celebraba cada movimiento que Grace hacía con las piezas, habiendo incluso aplaudido un par de veces. También se vio muy entusiasmada cuando Grace la tomó con cuidado por sus bracitos, animándola a dar unos pasitos alrededor del apartamento.

—Ni siquiera ha reclamado su comida —comentó Bella a Edward, mirando encantada a las dos niñas juguetear como si tuvieran la misma edad.

—Se lo están pasando de lo lindo —asintió Edward, igual de encantado.

—Sí —coincidió ella— Uhm… había olvidado comentarte, ayer cuando me visitaron las chicas, Victoria me habló de la fiesta.

—El cumpleaños de James. Lo sé —indicó, pasando su mano por el cabello y bufando— lo anunció con bombos y platillos, ¿sabes? Como lo hace todos los años.

—Tengo la impresión que no te agradan del todo…

—Ese hombre todo lo exagera, ahora es temática rock, el de antes fue de disfraces árabe… pero no es todo, siempre pasa algo. El año pasado creo que los metieron a la cárcel por disturbios en la vía pública o algo así.

—Vaya…

—Y yo me he escapado de ir porque estaba fuera del país, pero ahora… menos cuando está casado con la loca esa… —al hablar de la loca, vio a Bella que le estaba mirando con ojos afilados y rectificó— digo, Victoria.

—Si no quieres ir, pues podemos excusarnos, además, no estoy de ánimo para fiestas… —admitió Bella, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward y suspirando a continuación.

Ella estaba secretamente preocupada por su hermana, como lo comentó días antes con sus amigas, tanto por su salud física como por su bienestar emocional. Por las noches la oía llorar y llamar a Michael, quien no sabía que ella estaba de regreso en Chicago, pues él andaba de viaje y no podía ir a visitar a Bella, por tanto no tenía idea de su embarazo. Además, con todo eso de la diabetes, había adelgazado y no estaba disfrutando de su embarazo, como lo hizo ella.

—Oye, háblame —susurró Edward con sus labios pegados en la sien de Bella.

—Se trata de Alice… ya sabes… —dijo, alzándose de hombros— Ojalá yo pudiese haberla perdonado tan fácilmente como tú lo hiciste con tu hermano…

—Yo no perdoné tan fácilmente a mi hermano —aclaró Edward— De acuerdo, yo no podía condenarlo por algo de lo que yo también fui responsable y además habiendo cometido el mismo error, pero soy su hermano y la relación se dañó. Hablamos y nos lo dijimos todo, simplemente estamos tratando de llevar la relación en paz, que dicho sea de paso, nunca fue una relación de miel sobre hojuelas. Pero lo estamos intentando, sobre todo yo…

—Es muy difícil para mí. Me dices que tu relación con Emmett nunca fue del todo buena, bueno pues Alice y yo teníamos una relación envidiable, yo la adoraba… —dijo, usando el verbo en tiempo pasado, cuestión que le dolió— Jamás imaginé algo así… yo simplemente… me cuesta mucho olvidar lo que hizo cuando la tengo en frente… —dijo con dificultad, quebrándosele la voz.

—Está bien, hermosa —dijo él, abrazándola más fuerte, conteniendo su pena. Bella luchaba por no dejar que la pena se exteriorizara, pero era una herida que le dolía constantemente. Ella hubiese querido dejar todo atrás y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero no podía. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y se dejó consentir por Edward y consolándose en silencio, saliendo de su sopor y abriendo los ojos cuando su hija soltó una exclamación.

Mary y Grace estaban sobre la alfombra, tiradas de espalda riéndose por algo.

—¿Tienen hambre ya? —preguntó Bella, aparatando la pena y sonriéndoles a las dos hermosas niñas. Grace la miró y asintió con su cabeza— ¿Qué quieres comer?

—Algo que no sea la _papilla_ de Mary —dijo Grace, arrugando su cara en una mueca. Ambos adultos rieron ante la reacción de la pequeña. Bella se apartó de los brazos de Edward y se levantó caminando hacia las niñas.

—¿Qué tal si preparamos una pizza? ¿Me ayudas, Grace? —le propuso Bella a la hija de Edward, a quien se le iluminó el rostro, levantándose del suelo y olvidando por unos momentos a su nueva y pequeña amiga. Edward se apresuró a levantarse y tomó en sus brazos a la pequeñita, quien al parecer ya estaba un poco cansada de tanto juego, pues bostezó en sus brazos.

—Ustedes cocinan, mientras yo doy de comer a esta dama —propuso el abogado, apoyando Bella y Grace la iniciativa.

Grace se desenvolvió muy bien con Bella, aunque no estaba segura de cómo debía llamarla. Así que Bella y ella acordaron que Grace la llamaría simplemente Bella cuando no estuvieran en la escuela, pues allí debía tratarla de maestra. No había hecho ningún comentario extraño sobre verlos abrazados, muy por el contrario, Grace veía a su padre muy contento y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Después que Grace esparciera los ingredientes sobre la masa, y Bella llevara luego esta al horno, fueron a preparar la mesa y vieron a Edward quien había hecho una muy buena labor dándole de comer a Mary y luego haciéndola dormir, sin tener ningún tipo de problema.

—Te manejas, ¿no? —preguntó Bella, cuando se cercioró de que su niña estaba profundamente dormida en brazos de Edward. Él la miró y le sonrió coquetamente.

—Ella también me adora, ya sabes —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Dejaron a la niña dormir en su cómodo coche, mientras ellos se sentaban a la mesa, cuando la pizza estuvo lista. Grace comentó lo ansiosa que estaba porque se acercaban las celebraciones de fin de año, sobre todo navidad.

—Papi, ¿te acuerdas que el año pasado estaba Lizzie con nosotros? —dijo la niña, dándole un mordisco a su trozo de pizza. Edward la miró y extendió su mano hasta acariciar la carita de su niña, sonriéndole.

—Claro nena, claro que lo recuerdo.

Bella a su vez, extendió su mano y tocó la de Edward que aún estaba sobre la mesa, apretándola ligeramente. Él volvió su vista hacia ella y se la quedó mirando un buen rato, mientras Bella se tragaba la pregunta de que si acaso, con el tiempo, el dolor de la pérdida de su hija era menor desaparecía. Probablemente la respuesta sería no. Probablemente el dolor se haría más llevadero con el tiempo, pero por nada desaparecería. Siempre se preguntaba qué hubiese hecho ella en el lugar de Lauren y Edward. Es seguro que hubiese querido morir. Rogó en su corazón que nunca, jamás, Dios la hiciera pasar por una pena tan grande.

Luego de haber acabado la cena, Grace se instaló en el cuarto de su padre a reposar y ver un rato sus dibujos animados, acompañada de la durmiente Mary, mientras los adultos limpiaban todo y luego iban un rato a mimarse en el sofá del salón.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bella a Edward, dejando que ahora él descansara su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ella lo tenía rodeado por los hombros, y acariciaba lentamente su pecho por sobre el sweater de cachemira azul.

Él suspiró antes de responder —Sí, estoy bien. Me gusta que Grace recuerde a su hermana y sonría cuando lo hace.

—¿La recuerdas mucho?

Con voz dulce Edward respondió —Cada día.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que fue la hora de Bella para regresar a su casa. Las noches estaban frías, por lo que no era bueno mantener a la niña hasta tan tarde fuera de casa.

Ambos acordaron ir al día siguiente a la dichosa fiesta aunque fuese un rato, al menos serviría para relajarse… bueno, aunque a ella la idea de conocer a los amigos de Edward como su pareja, la ponía un poco nerviosa. Pero él la había tranquilizado con que todos sus cercanos estaban muy contentos por la relación de ambos. Sus amigos al menos, pues este se incomodó un poco, cuando Bella preguntó por la reacción de sus padres cuando se los dijo.

—Es algo que deben digerir con calma —comentó él— Pero no te preocupes, todo va bien.

No era la respuesta que a ella le hubiese gustado escuchar, no cuando sus padres abiertamente le dijeron lo feliz que estaban por ella. Pero no quiso presionar a Edward con más preguntas, por lo que se conformó con eso.

Al día siguiente, y después que Mary hubiese tenido la comida de medio día, fue hasta su cuarto y revisó su armario. No tenía absolutamente nada adecuado para la dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños, para la que por cierto, no estaba segura de cómo debía ir vestida. Soltó un bufido de frustración y rascó su cabeza antes de animarse a llamar a una de sus amigas:

—¿Tanya? No tengo idea de cómo debo ir vestida —reconoció con el auricular pegado en su oreja, volviendo a revisar su armario.

—Eso significa que irás esta noche con tu galán…

Bella rodó los ojos y contestó —Sí, iremos, pero no te prometo que estemos hasta muy tarde.

—Da igual, con que tú y él salgan a divertirse un rato, es suficiente —admitió Tanya— y por la ropa… pues, no sé, una minifalda de cuero, tacones altos, una playera ajustada…

—A penas cuento con unos zapatos que incluso me da miedo probarme, porque son altísimos…

—¡Son perfectos! —exclamó, interrumpiéndola— Mira, y por el resto del guardarropa, tú despreocúpate y déjamelo a mí. Estaré por allí como a las seis y nos dará tiempo suficiente para arreglarte y dejarte sorprendente.

—Edward vendrá por mí a las nueve.

—¡Te aseguro que el abogado tendrá un infarto y probablemente una erección cuando te vea!

—¡Tanya, por favor! —exclamó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y haciendo caso omiso del escalofrío que recorrió su espalda.

—Yo iré en mi coche, por lo que no haré mal trío, además debo pasar por Jane, así que por mí no te preocupes.

—Bien, te espero —dijo, antes de despedirse y colgar.

Rebuscó en las cajas de zapatos que había en su armario hasta que dio con la caja que guardaba sus stilletos negros de charol de doce centímetros. Estaban prácticamente nuevos, recordaba que a penas los usó una vez por no más de una hora y esperaba que en esta ocasión pudiera siquiera estar con ellos un par de horas más, y no pasar vergüenzas.

A las seis en punto, Tanya tocó el timbre de la casa de los Swan, siendo recibida por Charlie, quien cargaba a la pequeña Mary. Los saludó y aprovechó de preguntarle a Charlie qué le parecía que Bella saliera esa noche a una fiesta, respondiéndole él que en verdad le agradaba que su hija saliera y se divirtiera. Era joven y estaba en todo el derecho de disfrutar, sobre todo ahora que estaba rehaciendo su vida, con un hombre que al parecer la respetaba y con quien ella se sentía contenta y segura. Tanya asintió y coincidió con las palabras del señor Swan.

Después del pequeño dialogo, Tanya subió directo al cuarto de Bella, a quien encontró vestida con un albornoz blanco y su cabello envuelto en una toalla, recién salida de la ducha.

—¡Encontré un par de cosas que se verán perfectos en ti! —exclamó la amiga, dejando un par de bolsas sobre la cama.

Bella miró a su amiga y suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza. Se acercó hasta la cama en silencio y abrió una de las bolsas, de donde sacó una diminuta minifalda de cuero, con detalles metálicos en un costado. Tragó grueso, y sin hacer comentario, volvió a trajinar y sacó una blusa strapless también negra. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Aquí hay algo más —dijo Tanya, volcando sobre la cama el contenido de la bolsa. Un pantalón liso de cuero con una pequeña cadena colgando desde dos pasadores, y un top negro brillante con el logo de los Rolling Stones en el frente.

—¡No puedo usar nada de esto! —admitió Bella, dejando caer su rostro entre las manos con frustración.

Tanya rodó los ojos y movió a su amiga por el hombro —Oye, eres guapa, tienes un cuerpo hermoso el que hoy lucirás para tu hombre. Puedes usar cualquiera de estas cosas, te verás fantástica, Bella.

Bella alzó su vista hacia Tanya, pensando en lo que le dijo su amiga, asintiendo momentos después —Vale, me quedo con los pantalones y esta — dijo, agarrando un top de tirantes con el logo y los estrechos pantalones. Tanya sonrió triunfante, celebrando la elección de su amiga. Ella en tanto, usaría la minifalda y la blusa strapless.

Después de hacer la sesión de maquillaje y peinar el cabello de Bella, usando una secadora y un cepillo para escarmenar su largo cabello castaño, la ayudó a "entrar" en los pantalones, sobre unas diminutas bragas negras de encaje y el sujetador de conjunto, puso el top. Sobre esta iría una chaqueta de cuero con cremalleras metálicas que Bella tenía y dando el toque final y perfecto, llevaría sus tacones.

—¡Me voy a caer o me torceré el tobillo! —se lamentó Bella, caminando de un lado a otro dentro de su dormitorio para practicar usando esos zapatos. Tanya la miró con diversión por el espejo, mientras sujetaba su cabello con unas cuantas horquillas.

—¡Claro que no! Irás sujeta todo el tiempo por tu galán, que no te dejará caer. Además, ni que fueras a bailar tanto, ¿no?

—No, no bailaré.

—Vale —respondió Tanya, poniéndose sus botas negras. Bella desvió su vista al reloj de su mesa de noche y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio la hora.

—¡Ya van a ser las nueve! ¡No puede ser, no puede haber pasado tan rápido la hora! —Dijo, caminando hacia la ventana— Edward debe estar por llegar …

Renée dio dos golpecitos en la puerta antes de entrar. Celebró por supuesto el atuendo de las muchachas, e indicó que Mary ya estaba comida y dormida, y que Irina acababa de llegar, la que entró detrás de ella con la bebita en brazos y durmiendo profundamente.

—¡Te vez estupenda, Bella! —dijo Irina, después que Bella le pidiera a la niña para acunarla un momento y dejarla luego en la cuna.

—Gracias Irina. Mira, trataré de estar de regreso lo más temprano posible…

—¡Ah, nada de eso! Por favor, no te preocupes por la hora de llegada. Beth y yo estaremos bien, tú diviértete —indicó Irina a Bella. Renée asintió y estuvo de acuerdo con la muchacha.

—Sí, Bella, tú ve y diviértete y no te preocupes por la hora. Tienes mi autorización para llegar tarde —dijo Renée con tono coqueto y guiñándole un ojo a su hija. Bella la miró y se sonrojó un poco. ¿Hasta qué hora podría estar ella en esa fiesta, con Edward, vestida de esa manera?

—Bueno, bueno, mi trabajo aquí está hecho —intervino Tanya, calzándose su chaqueta de cuero — Es hora de irme. Jane debe estar esperándome — dijo antes de despedirse de beso de las chicas y salir del cuarto.

—¿Papá está en casa? —preguntó Bella, mirándose por enésima vez en el espejo.

—No, él también tenía una junta con sus amigos, ya sabes, juegos de beisbol y cerveza —explicó Renée, moldeando por detrás el cabello de su hija.

El sonido del timbre hizo sobresaltar a Bella, sintiendo cómo su corazón se apresuraba en sus latidos. Era Edward, él estaba tocando el timbre.

"_Dios, Dios… ya llegó_" pensó nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio una y otra vez, revisando su maquillaje, su peinado y su atuendo, sin oír cuando Renée salió del cuarto para abrir la puerta.

—Hay un Mercedes negro en la entrada, ¿es de Edward? —preguntó Irina, mirando por la ventana. Esa era la confirmación de su corazonada.

—Uhm… sí —dijo, tomando su chaqueta y colocándosela con cuidado. Irina la ayudó y le pasó su pequeño bolso negro.

—¡Estás lista! —Exclamó Irina— Ahora ve a esa fiesta, disfruta y olvídate de lo demás.

—Me llamas cualquier cosa, Irina. Mi móvil estará encendido todo el tiempo…

—Vale, por nosotras no te preocupes. Mary y yo tendremos nuestra propia fiesta —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Edward te espera abajo! —dijo Renée, entrando al cuarto.

—¿Y… Alice?

—Está dormida.

—Bien. Bueno, es mejor que baje, ¿no? —preguntó nerviosa, mirándose otra vez en el espejo.

—¡Ve de una vez, Bella! —dijo Irina, endilgándola suavemente hacia la puerta. Bella enderezó su espalda y caminó por el pasillo, escalera abajo con toda la seguridad con que fue capaz, haciendo de camino ejercicios de respiración.

Cuando llegó al salón, Edward que estaba mirado unas fotos enmarcadas de la familia que estaban sobre una mesa, desvió su vista hacia ella, quedando al instante completamente atónito. Bella aprovechó de echarle un vistazo rápido, viéndolo vestido completamente de negro, con jeans, un jersey de hilo y una casaca de cuero, además de llevar su cabello estaba mojado y despeinado.

Definitivamente el abogado Edward Cullen era un hombre muy, pero muy sexy vistiera como vistiera, comprobó Bella una vez más.

—Hola —saludó Bella. Pero Edward no respondió, aun en su estado de asombro.

El yo interno de Bella se irguió como un orgulloso pavo real. La mirada de Edward sobre ella la hacía sentir sensual y como siempre junto a él, más segura que nunca, concluyendo que sus tacones no le darían ningún problema, pues se sentía segura y muy capaz de andar sobre ellos, las horas que fuesen necesario.

**~En Paralelo~**

Adolecente en ebullición.

Así se sentía el abogado ante la sorprendentemente sexy figura de Bella. Él podría haber dicho que se trataba de una imagen angelical, ¿pero vestían los ángeles de esa manera? Ni en sus mejores sueños vio a Bella vestida así, pero gracias a todos los Santos del cielo, aquello no era un sueño, era la dulce realidad.

Sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo, tragó saliva, creyendo balbucear un saludo o algo como eso.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó Bella, escondiendo una sonrisita y balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en sus zapatos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Edward, como un bobo. Ella no pudo ahora esconder su risita, haciéndolo a él estrechar sus ojos y reaccionar de cierta forma.

_"Esta pícara, sabe lo que está haciéndome…"_

Ella, muy decidida, caminó hasta él y se empinó un poco para dejar un suave beso en sus labios, luego tomó su mano y lo guió hasta la puerta —No queremos ser los últimos en llegar, ¿no?

Edward sonrió y la cogió desde atrás por su cintura, apretándola fuerte a su cuerpo y hablándole oscuramente directo en su oreja —Espero que no tengas planeado regresar muy temprano a casa… esta noche no tengo ganas de dejarte ir muy pronto.

Ella se estremeció y volvió a carcajearse, aferrándose a los brazos de Edward que la rodeaban —¿Tengo una hija que cuidar, lo olvidas?

—Tu hija está en buenas manos, y está feliz de que salgas conmigo, además está muy bien cuidada, tu madre me lo dijo, así que no hay excusas —concluyó, dejando un beso en su cuello y aspirando de paso su perfume.

Después de subirse al coche, hicieron un trayecto hasta el centro de la ciudad, a unos veinte minutos de distancia de donde estaban. Edward le comentó que según James, sólo estarían los amigos más cercanos, y que esta vez pretendía manejar la fiesta, sin dar paso a altercados, cuestión que Edward por supuesto no creyó.

—Ah, por cierto —dijo él con tono despreocupado, mientras conducía —Luces fabulosa.

La vio de reojo mirarlo y sonreírle, sin él atreverse a quitar la vista del frente. Iba manejando y si desviaba la vista hacia ella, no resistiría el deseo de saltar sobre ella y…

—También te ves bien…

—¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera me esmeré —respondió él, agradecido de que ella lo haya sacado de sus pensamientos tan lascivos.

Llegaron al local que Victoria rentó para la fiesta, según el tiempo presupuestado. Edward ayudó a su chica a salir del carro y la llevó hacia adentro cogida muy cerca de su cuerpo por el costado de su cintura. Él pudo notar que ella se tensaba mientras llegaban a la entrada del local.

—Oye, relájate y disfruta, ¿sí? —la instó, dejando un beso en su sien. Ella lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

La primera en acercárseles fue Tatianne, que de inmediato abrazó a Bella como si se tratara de un encuentro casual entre dos amigas de mucho tiempo. Edward agradeció ese detalle de su amiga, que sabía quería hacer sentir bien a Bella.

—¡Dios Bella, te ves estupenda! —exclamó Tatianne mirando el conjunto de Bella.

—Eh… gracias…

—Soy Tatianne, y nos conocimos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Grace. Mi marido es Garrett a quien ya conoces.

—Claro, claro…

—Bueno Tatianne, es un gusto verte —dijo Edward, recuperando a bella junto a él— pero iremos a saludar al cumpleañero…

—¡No trajimos nada para él! —exclamó Bella, recordando que después de todo, venían a una fiesta de cumpleaños.

—No te aflijas, hermosa, nunca le regalamos nada.

—Es una tradición —agregó Tatianne, guiñándole un ojo.

La pareja caminó junto a la abogada hasta donde estaban el grupo de amigos, donde Edward les presentó a Bella como su pareja, además de otras personas que ni Edward ni Bella conocía. En total había unas cuarenta personas.

Todos fueron muy amables con ella, muy sociables, queriendo conocerla, pero Edward lo único que quería era apartarse de la gente y estar a solas con ella. Desde que llegaron al lugar, eso era lo único que él quería, hasta que eventualmente lo consiguió unos cuarenta minutos después de que ella bebiera un trago muy femenino que él no recordaba cómo se llamaba y que Tanya, una de sus amigas, pidió para ella, para brindar por el cumpleañero.

Con el segundo trago en la mano de ambos y con toda la discreción que pudo, después que varios de los comensales se fueran hasta la pista de baile a moverse al son de la música rock de Lenny Kravitz, Edward aprovechó de tomar a su chica por la cintura y apartarla hacia un costado alejado de todo el bullicio.

—¿Estás bien con tu trago? —preguntó él, aprisionándola entre la pared y su cuerpo. Ella levantó su copa y la llevó hasta su boca para beber un sorbo, mientras asentía afirmativamente, mirando con coquetería a Edward.

—¿Puedo probarlo? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

Ella quitó el vaso de su boca y lo extendió hasta los de él, pero Edward en vez de llevárselo a la boca y beber, lo sacó de sus manos y lo dejó sobre la mesa contigua, besando enseguida los labios frescos y dulces de Bella, que sabían exquisitos con la mezcla de vodka y frambuesa del trago.

Ella llevó sus manos hasta la solapara de su chaqueta y lo apretó a ella aún más y él sin perder tiempo la cogió ferozmente por la cintura, sintiendo el calor fluir en su interior. Mucho, mucho calor.

Allí, alejados del resto de gente, Bella y Edward comenzaron su propio baile sensual, ahora al ritmo erótico y sexual de Nine Inch Nails con Closer.

Saqueó su boca implacablemente sintiendo que eso no era suficiente. Él quería más, quería sentir el cuerpo de ella aún más pegado al de él… y ojalá sin nada de ropa entre ambos, fundiéndose sin remedio.

Cuando la respiración de los dos pidió una tregua, dejó su boca y recorrió su cuello al que ella le daba total acceso. Estaba seguro como nunca que ella en ese momento, también deseaba algo más.

—Edward… —ronroneó, usando sus uñas suavemente como rastrillo sobre su nuca.

—Larguémonos… larguémonos de aquí… —susurró muy cerca de su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Ahora?

Edward llevó su rostro hasta rozas su nariz a la de ella —Quiero estar a solas contigo —dijo roncamente, rosando sus labios.

—Pero… pero… hemos estado muy poco tiempo aquí…

—El suficiente. Ya conociste a mis amigos, y yo a los tuyos ¿O acaso te quieres quedar?

—Yo… yo… no lo sé…

Edward no dejó que respondiera, atacando una vez más su boca en un beso igual de voraz que el anterior. Ella respondió con el mismo ímpetu, abriendo su boca para él y retorciéndose de placer, no pudiendo evitar el gemido que brotó de su boca. Parecía que a medida que el sonido eléctrico de las guitarras que repiqueteaban ambientando la fiesta aumentaba y se hacía más potente, el calor en los cuerpos de esta pareja que se olvidaron de donde y con quienes estaban, aumentaba con consideración.

Era el momento.

Edward se apartó bruscamente, sin dejar su mirada hambrienta directo a los dilatados ojos de Bella, se apartó unos centímetros y con decisión señaló:

—Nos vamos.

Dicho esto y sin titubear, tomó una de las manos de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida apresuradamente.

—¡Ey, a dónde van! —exclamó una voz femenina detrás de ellos, cuando se iban acercando a la puerta.

_"¡Por un demonio!" _

Había logrado eludir a los conocidos, precisamente para que no lo estorbara. Que salieran como escondidos podía parecer una descortesía, pero a él sinceramente poco le importaba, nada más quería estará en privado con ella.

—Uhm… nosotros… —Bella titubeó la respuesta a Jane, quien corrió tras ellos hasta alcanzarlos justo antes de la salida.

—Debo irme y quiero ocuparme de dejar a Bella… sana y salva en su casa —explicó Edward con impaciencia.

—¡Tanya y yo podemos llevarla! —ofreció la amiga.

—¡No! —exclamó el hombre con un poco de exasperación. Las dos mujeres lo miraron con sobresalto. Él sacudió la cabeza y agregó con más tranquilidad— Me refiero a que no es necesario, te lo agradezco.

—Gracias Jane, pero prefiero que Edward…

—Vale… a buen entendedor…—dijo Jane, apartándose de la pareja, haciendo un saludo de despedida por su mano. Edward alcanzó a percatarse de la mirada ladina que la rubia mujer le dio a Bella, haciendo notar que entendía que la fiesta para ellos no se había acabado. Al menos la fiesta privada que él llevaba en mente desatar en la soledad de su apartamento.

—¿Y si alguien pregunta? —consultó Bella, cuando Edward subió en el asiento del conductor.

—Me importa un comino —respondió él, echando a andar el Mercedes a toda velocidad. De camino, se percató que Bella no apartó su vista de la ventana, mientras sus dedos se retorcían sobre su regazo. Él alcanzó las manos de ella con su derecha, dándole un suave apretón.

—Háblame, pareces nerviosa —a sus palabras, Bella giró su vista hacia él y aunque el coche estaba a oscuras, él adivinó el sonrojo de sus pómulos.— Perdona que haya reaccionado así, pero no puedo evitarlo. Estoy fantaseando con estar a solas contigo, de verdad lo deseo, pero si quieres, nos regresamos o podemos…

—Quiero estar a solas también contigo, Edward.

Él atrajo la mano izquierda de Bella y la llevó a sus labios, relajándose. No quería presionarla, pues ambos sabían a lo que iban, y no precisamente para hablar sobre el clima. Sabía que quizás el temor de ella iba por ese lado, y temía que pudiera arrepentirse de estar con él… íntimamente.

—Seguiré tus instrucciones y no haré nada que tú no quieras. Llevas las riendas esta noche, hermosa… —aseveró para relajarla, dando otro beso en la palma de su mano una vez más.

—¿Seguirás mis instrucciones? —preguntó, torciendo su boca en una sonrisa pícara. Él esbozó una gran sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza— Pues bien, acelere entonces abogado, quiero llegar pronto a su piso y estar a solas con usted.

—A sus órdenes, señora Swan.

Pisó el acelerador, agarrando todas las luces verdes de los semáforos que se desplegaban por la avenida que lo llevaba hasta su edificio, al que llegó en quince rápidos minutos. Bajó directo hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo, saliendo ambos apresuradamente del coche cuando estuvo detenido y aparcado en su sitio. Tuvieron que aguantarse una buena sesión de besos en el elevador, por respeto a un matrimonio y su hija que los acompañaron en el viaje en ascenso.

Hasta que por fin y con mucha fluidez, Edward abrió la puerta de su piso y sin siquiera encender las luces, acorraló a Bella en la muralla frente a la entrada, cerrando la puerta hacia atrás con su pie.

Sin dejar que su lengua explorara la boca de ella, sus manos recorrieron sus costados sinuosamente, desde los hombros, bajando por sus brazos, pasando por el contorno de sus pechos, descendiendo hasta sus muslos, los que en un impulso alzó para que lo rodearan por la cintura. Ella tironeaba su cabello y gemía en su boca, frotándose a él sobre su prominente erección.

—Por todos los cielos… te deseo… te deseo… —declaró él sobre los labios de Bella, apretando con ambas manos su trasero y volviendo a atacar su boca. Ella nada más gemía y respondía a su toque, entregándose a él poco a poco.

Sin preguntar nada, sujetó a Bella contra su pecho, sosteniéndola por su cintura, con sus piernas aun rodeando su cadera y caminó con ella directo a su cuarto, mientras ella con su boca se paseaba de arriba abajo por su cuello.

En el cuarto, dejó a Bella sobre la cama y frente a él, quien respiraba con dificultad y lo observaba con deseo. Se quitó fluidamente la chaqueta y enseguida de un movimiento su suéter, quedando a torso desnudo.

Ella, tomando la iniciativa, se quitó sus zapatos e hincándose sobre la cama, arrancó su linda chaqueta de cuero y su camiseta de los Rolling Stone, lanzándola lejos, quedando ante él sólo en sus pantalones de cuero y su lindo sujetador de encaje negro.

—¡Válgame Dios, si eres una visión! —exclamó él, caminando hacia Bella y tomando la misma postura sobre la cama frente a ella— Eres hermosa… —susurró, delineando el contorno del sujetador hasta alcanzar las copas, mientras ella inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del sutil toque. Alcanzó luego su mentón y lo inclinó para que lo mirara— Dudo que ahora pueda hacerlo, pero si quieres que me detenga…

—Por nada de este mundo te detengas, Edward —concluyo ella, acercándose a él y acomodándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, agarrándolo del cuello y besándolo apasionadamente una vez más.

Edward la impulsó hacia atrás para caer sobre ella encima de su cama y sin pedir autorización, llevó sus manos hasta los botones del estrecho pantalón de cuero, empezando a desabrocharlos lentamente. Ella, aleonada por la pasión, hizo lo mismo con los pantalones de Edward, no apartando la vista el uno del otro en ningún momento. De un tiró, Edward quitó el pantalón del cuerpo de Bella y enseguida se deshizo del suyo, comenzando a perder el control frente a la hermosa figura semidesnuda que tenía frente a él.

Se acomodó sobre ella, sujetando su cuerpo por los codos para no aplastarla y son su nariz pegada a la de ella, ultimó —Voy a hacerte el amor, ahora.

Sin mediar más palabras, los labios de ambos se reencontraron y ambas manos comenzaron una expedición por el cuerpo del otro. Él sentía los rastros de fuego que iban dejando las pequeñas manos de Bella sobre su piel ya ardiendo, mientras él buscaba por su espalda el broche para quitar el sujetador hasta que lo consiguió, bajando su boca hasta los erectos y firmes pechos de Bella, mordisqueando uno y otro pezón, bajando por su torso hasta su ombligo y más abajo hasta dar con el borde de sus ahora húmedas bragas.

Bella estaba completamente perdida y extasiada en los besos, las manos y el cuerpo de Edward, que incluso lanzaba gimoteos de protesta cuando este se apartaba un poco. Casi se vuelve loca cuando él metió su mano bajo su calzón y masajeó con la palma de su mano su mojada entrepierna, arqueándose, lista para su primer orgasmo, el que llegó rápido y con el nombre de Edward gritando sin miramientos.

Edward quitó de una vez el resto de ropa que quedaba en ambos y alcanzó su velador, sacando del cajón de este, un condón. Regresó hacia ella rápidamente, que aun se estaba recuperando, cerniéndose sobre ella con delicadeza y enseñándole el elemento de protección. Ella observó el condón y luego a él, y en un sorpresivo movimiento, quitó el condón de sus manos y lo lanzó lejos. Edward la miró con una mezcla de asombro y confusión.

—No quiero nada entre tú y yo. Confío en ti, Edward y quiero que también confíes en mí, además tengo la pila que…

No alcanzó a decir más, pues Edward, totalmente hipnotizado por sus palabras, la besó. Ella así, se abrió completamente a él y se entregó en un grito de estremecimiento y placer cuando él se adentró en su cuerpo cálido, gimiendo una y otra vez su nombre, tal y como ella lo hacía.

Nunca antes ella se había sentido así. Nunca antes la necesidad de sentir se había hecho tan imperante como en ese momento. Ni siquiera la primera vez que hizo el amor, pues esta era como su primera vez. Era como sentir por vez primera el fuego consumirle por dentro, ambicionando cada vez más.

Se estaban amando en cuerpo y alma, entregándose por completo al otro, olvidándose de lo demás, dejando atrás penurias y llantos.

Desde allí, algo fuerte y contundente los unía, más allá de aquel primer encuentro sexual, el que en realidad era mucho más que sexo. Él sentía que a su alrededor todo había desaparecido, que nada más existía ella, que no había pasado y que el futuro era posible sólo a su lado. La desesperación por tenerla completamente era tan grande que lo abrumaba.

En medio de los movimientos acompasados de ambos, de sus manos y sus labios buscándose, de los jadeos y gemidos, de las exclamaciones y los gritos de placer, había dos corazones que estaban latiendo con el despertar de este nuevo amor.

Con Bella arañando la espalda de Edward y exigiendo más, llegó a su segundo y avasallador orgasmo que estalló en ella como una bomba atómica, seguida por Edward que no dejó de gritar su nombre, aferrando su cintura con ambas manos y con su rostro escondido en el hueco de su cuello, dejando su ardiente liberación inundar el interior de Bella

—Dios, Bella, yo te quiero tanto, tanto… —confesó, recuperando el hilo de su cordura y su respiración. Ella lo envolvió con sus brazos y piernas, apretando su boca al oído de Edward.

—También te quiero… más de lo que pensaba —declaró, estremeciendo el corazón de Edward, quien la apretó aun más a él. Alzó su rostro del cuello de ella para mirarla directo a los ojos, grandes, dilatados y oscuros.

—Mi Bella… no dejaré que nada ni mucho menos nadie te aparte de mi —Besó esta vez con suavidad su labios, sintiendo ahora las manos de ella acariciar suavemente su cabello húmedo.

—Ni yo dejaré que eso pase, Edward.

Edward le sonrió y se giró, tomando su cuerpo desnudo para situarla sobre el suyo, abrazándola por la cintura, mientras peinaba tiernamente su cabello revuelto, recorriendo ella a su vez perezosamente los brazos y el pecho fuerte de Edward, oyendo el constante golpeteo de su corazón con su oído sobre su pecho.

―Nunca… nunca había sentido esto… fue maravilloso, Edward.

―Haré que se repita tantas veces me sea posible, Bella. Hace tiempo… mucho tiempo no me sentía así.

Ella alzó su rostro y afirmó suavemente su mentón sobre el pecho de Edward para mirarle ―¿Así cómo?

Él torció su boca y acarició su nariz con su dedo índice ―Pleno, Bella. Llegué a perder las esperanzas de sentirme así, totalmente seguro de que estaba haciendo el amor y que no era sólo sexo por sexo.

Ella mostró sus blancos dientes en una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, alzándose un poco para besarlo con ternura ―Y yo estoy ahora convencida, que nunca antes había hecho el amor… hasta hoy.

Edward pudo ver la verdad de esa aseveración en los ojos de Bella, la misma verdad que él confirmó esa noche.

Tomó el rostro de Bella y una vez más besó sus labios con adoración y ternura, entrega y compromiso, sintiendo la necesidad, otra vez, de sentirla acoplada a él como hace momento atrás.

Ella ciertamente no opuso resistencia, simplemente, y como había sido la tónica desde que lo conoció, una vez más se dejó llevar para hacer el amor sin apuros.

Romanticismo y eros conjugados perfectamente entre ambos, el placer absoluto de dos cuerpos que saciaban su sed de amor lentamente, hasta que la primera luz de la mañana se asomó por las ventanas de la recamara.

/E.P/

Edward aparcó en las afueras de la casa de sus padres y lanzó un suspiro. Seguro debería de enfrentar a su madre, que seguiría lanzando dagas en contra de su relación con Bella, cuestión que le molestaba sobremanera y le entristecía de igual forma, pero que no lo amedrentaría ni lo haría dar marcha atrás.

Era domingo y él hubiese deseado quedarse relajadamente encerrado en su apartamento con Bella, sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Y no estaba pensando en lo meramente sexual, que dicho sea de paso lo dejó alucinando y deseando más. Fue increíble, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de pleno y dichoso, sabiendo que verdaderamente estaba haciendo el amor.

Pero ya hablaría de pasar más tiempo con ella, cuando lo de su divorcio se concretara, y si todo salía bien en el careo del día miércoles, las cosas se resolverían para ella y quedaría divorciada de hecho de Whitlock.

_"¿Sería muy pronto para plantearse a la idea de vivir con ella…?"_ Meditó.

—Vale Edward, cálmate —se dijo risueño, bajando finalmente del carro.

Cuando entró a la casa, Rosalie lo recibió con una sonrisa nerviosa, a lo que Edward frunció su cejo extrañado:

—¿Está todo bien, Rosalie?

—Uhm… se pude decir que sí… —respondió titubeante, después de saludar con un beso en la mejilla a Edward.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Lo que pasa es que…

Rosalie no alcanzó a contarle a Edward el motivo de su incomodidad, cuando quien lo provocaba, apareció en la sala, acompañada de su madre y su pequeña hija. El abogado miró con pasmo la imagen de la mujer esa en casa de sus padres, y antes que él pudiera preguntar qué rayos hacía ella aquí, su hija se lo dijo:

—¡Mira papi, la maestra Giuliana vino de visita! —exclamó Grace, corriendo hasta su padre, a quien agarró de la mano, tironeando de sus dedos.

Esme miró con agrado a la italiana y de regreso a su hijo, mientras Giuliana sonreía también con amabilidad y rastro de triunfo. Edward por cierto no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar estando su hija presente allí. Ya le parecía raro que Giuliana hubiese estado tan quieta después de su encuentro con él.

—¿Papi? ¿Recuerdas a la maestra?

—Uhm… sí, cariño —le dijo a su hija, acariciándole la cabeza. Luego levantó su vista hasta la italiana y con tono cortante saludó— Señorita Santarelli.

—Espero que no le moleste mi visita, _signor _Cullen…

—¡Oh, claro que no le molesta! —exclamó Esme, abrazando a la recién llegada por los hombros— Seguro es un gusto volverla a ver, ¿verdad Edward?

A Edward le olió muy mal esa familiaridad entre su madre y Giuliana. No le gustaba para nada. Miró a la italiana sin esconder su malestar, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa altiva y desafiante.

—Bueno, vamos a la mesa, ya es hora de comer —indicó Esme.

—Yo la verdad —interrumpió Edward, antes que su madre y la visita dieran media vuelta hasta el comedor— No me quedaré a comer. Venía a por a Grace y a preguntarle si quería hacer algo divertido esta tarde…

La niña miró expectante a su padre —¿Algo divertido? ¿Cómo de divertido, papi?

—Uhm… —pensó él, siguiendo el juego de su hija— como lo de las pizzas de la otra noche…

—¿Con Bella y con Beth? —preguntó la niña, con ojos curiosos, tironeando el brazo de su padre por una respuesta y olvidándose completamente de la visita de su ex maestra de italiano.

Edward no pudo verlo, pero Esme, Giuliana y Rosalie —espectadora silenciosa— dieron un respingo cuando él despreocupadamente y muy sonriente respondió a su hija con un innegable: —Sí, con Bella y su hija.

—¿Con la señorita Swan, la maestra de Grace?

—Con la señorita Swan, la maestra de Grace, mi pareja, madre —respondió Edward a su madre con voz segura y sin lugar a dudas.

El rostro de Esme se descompuso y su cuerpo se tensó ante el reconocimientos de su hijo, que tuvo que soltar a la invitada, dando dos pasos hacia él —¿Puedo tener unas palabras a solas contigo, Edward? —enseguida se giró y pidió a Rosalie que acompañara a su invitada al comedor y que se llevara a Grace con ellas.

—Prepárate hija, nos vamos en unos minutos —indicó Edward a su hija, quien sola corrió seguro a prepararse para salir. La italiana, que quería oír esa conversación, fue sacada del salón principal por Rosalie, que miraba con recelo a la mujer esa.

Cuando madre e hijo estuvieron solos, le increpó —¡¿Vas a seguir con esa estupidez?! ¿Te das cuenta de la confusión que le causarás a Grace con esta… relación? ¡A penas conoces a esa mujer, ¿no te das cuenta?!

—No, no me doy cuenta. Todavía no me cabe en la cabeza cuál es tu maldito problema con el que yo rehaga mi vida… —gruñó entre dientes, apretando sus puños.

—¡Cuida tu tono, sigo siendo tu madre!

—Entonces respeta mis decisiones. ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando sé que no me apoyas y te niegas a la idea de que pueda ser feliz con ella?

—¡Es muy pronto! Le estás faltando el respeto a Lauren y a Elizabeth…

—¡No metas a mi Elizabeth en esto! —exclamó alzando la voz. Cerró los ojo e inspiró aire por la nariz para calmarse —Mi hija estaría feliz, igual como Grace lo está, de eso estoy seguro. Y Lauren, ella me ha prestado un apoyo total en esto.

Esme pasó por alto las explicaciones claras de su hijo, haciendo notar su postura nuevamente —No estoy de acuerdo con que tengas una relación con la maestra de tu hija, no lo apruebo.

—Pues mal por ti, porque no es una decisión que te atañe. Soy un adulto, responsable por lo demás y no un adolecente. Así que lo lamento por ti —dijo, antes de salir rumbo dentro de la casa por su hija.

—¿Te llevarás a la niña de aquí, de la casa de sus abuelos, para pasar tiempo con una desconocida?

Él podría haber estallado en gritos de furia contra su madre, pero sabía que no era la mejor manera de reaccionar, así que sólo la miró y negó con la cabeza —Te desconozco, mamá.

Sin más caminó un par de metros, pasando por el comedor, donde su cuñada y la italiana estaban al parecer hablando de algo, dirigiéndoles a penas la mirada. Ya había tenido un encuentro con su madre, no le apetecía tener otro con esa mujer, así que se fue directo hasta encontrar a su hija, que estaba casi lista para salir con él.

—¿Nos vamos, entonces?

—¡Sí papi!

—Despídete de la abuela y de tía Rose.

—Y de la maestra Giuliana también — acotó la niña.

—Sí, también. Mientras llamaré a Bella para decirles que vamos de camino a su casa.

—¿A su casa? — preguntó la niña con asombro. Él le guiñó un ojo a su hija y asintió:

—Sí, a su casa. Verás lo bien que la pasamos.

—¡Genial!

La niña salió corriendo al comedor, mientras él sacaba su teléfono para llamarle a Bella y ver que ella no tuviera problema con esta idea tan repentina de ir hasta su casa con su hija.

De cualquier modo, Charlie y Renée sabían de Grace desde el primer día que él fue a su casa, siendo interrogado por el padre de Bella, habiéndole dicho este que le gustaría conocerla, pues se llevaba bien con los niños. Bien, pues ese sería el día. Al menos los padres de Bella estaban siendo más acogedores con él y con Bella, que su misma madre.

Estaba a punto de marcarle, cuando fue groseramente interrumpido: —_Caro_…

—¡No me llames así! —le increpó a la italiana, pero ella pasó por alto ese llamado de atención.

—Quédate aquí,_ caro_. Tu madre está siendo muy amable conmigo…

—No entiendo que pretendes, Giuliana.

—¡A ti! Te pretendo a ti, y has de saber que soy tu mejor opción, no hay que ser mentalista para darse cuenta que tu madre no ve con buenos ojos tu relación con esa _mujercita_…

—¡Más cuidado como te refieres a ella! —le regañó, al ver como ella se refería con menosprecio a su Bella.

—_Maledetta donna_ —escupió la italiana.

—Que sea esta la última vez, Giuliana—advirtió Edward, bajando su voz hasta un susurro amenazante hacia ella —Que sea la última vez que te veo cerca de alguien de mi familia, en esta casa o en mi oficina. No te quiero cerca, te lo dije con buenas palabras, pero no has entendido.

—A tu madre le caigo bien…

—Le caerás bien hasta que sepa cómo fue que tú y yo nos relacionamos… así que no me obligues a dejarte en vergüenza. Apártate de una vez, y no me obligues a olvidar que eres una dama, porque si te vuelvo a ver cerca, te arrastraré lejos así sea de las greñas, ¿me oyes?

Y antes de que la italiana contestara, y para ahorrarse más discusiones, la dejó sola, saliendo en busca de su hija.

La mujer italiana se cruzó de brazos viéndole marchar, pero aun así y aunque su _amore_ se hubiese ido, se sentía que por lo menos había ganado algo importante: la simpatía de Esme Cullen, que para su favor, sentía una animadversión por la mujercita esa que estaba pasando el tiempo con _su_ hombre. Eso la ayudaría a apartarla de Edward, pues seguramente la _mosquita esa_ no soportaría que Edward estuviese riñendo con su madre por su culpa, por lo que se alejaría de él, dejándole el camino libre a ella. Y mientras eso pasaba, ella se ganaba la confianza de su futura suegra, haciéndole las cosas mucho más fáciles.

No tenía miedo que Edward revelara su verdad, sobre la relación extra marital que tuvo con él, pues se excusaría en el tremendo amor que le tenía y en las falsas esperanzas que él le dio. Además, Edward no era tan estúpido como para echarle más leña al fuego en la relación con su madre, pues si ella sabía que engañó a su esposa, seguro sería el quiebre definitivo entre la relación madre e hijo, así que no creía en las amenazas de Edward.

Finalmente sonrió sintiéndose satisfecha y recordando que llegar allí no había sido nada de difícil. Esa mañana se presentó en la casa, después de averiguar la dirección, con la intención de saber por su alumna Grace y darle una sorpresa. Cuando la niña la vio allí, se alegró mucho y le contó a su abuela quien era ella. Eso fue suficiente para que Esme le diera la bienvenida en la casa y la acogiera amablemente.

_"¡Ay Giuliana!, no te desesperes, el amor siempre vence y tu amor por Edward es grande y se verá retribuido de igual forma, como debe de ser." _Se animó.

Arregló su cabello y su ropa, y se fue hasta el comedor para mostrarle su simpatía a la pobre Esme, y comenzar a pavimentar su llegada a la familia Cullen.


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Ya es jueves! Nenas, aquí estoy, primero agradeciéndoles como siempre lo lindas que han sido conmigo y con esta locura. Gracias por las que siempre comentan, por quienes se integran recién, por las que leen en silencio. **

**¡Gracias!**

**Y mis infinitas gracias también a mi hermosa, sexy y fiel beta y amiga Gaby Madriz por ayudarme con esta locura. **

**Ahora nenas, a leer. **

**¡Os amo, os quiero, os adoro! Mil Besos: Cata!**

**(Pueden encontrarme como Cata_lina_lina en twitter y Catalina Lina en Facebook)**

* * *

**21. Los puntos sobre las íes.**

_"Si me das tu amor, ya no quiero nada más que eso,_

_Si me das tu amor, todo el resto se puede olvidar…"_

**_~En Paralelo~_**

—Las copias que pidió, abogado —dijo Seth, entregándole a Edward un par de carpetas que él había solicitado hace unos momentos.

—Gracias Seth.

—¿Quiere que lo acompañe esta tarde al juzgado?

—Uhm, no. Esta tarde te harás cargo de este despacho, Seth —dijo Edward, examinando detenidamente los documentos. El pasante miró a su jefe abriendo paulatinamente los ojos hasta dejarlos tan abiertos como dos huevos fritos, al igual que su boca que se abría y se cerraba como si él fuera un pez fuera del agua. Edward alzó sus ojos hasta el muchacho y soltó una risa, por lo gracioso que se veía su fiel ayudante— Hay dos pendientes nada complejos de los que debes ocuparte, además de un par de clientes que debes atender.

—Los demandantes contra la clínica, que mandó la señora Lauren —interrumpió Seth, a lo que Edward asintió.

—Los mismos. Ya conoces el caso, leíste el informe, por tanto sabes lo que debes preguntar para comenzar a trabajar. Además, ellos ya saben que tú les recibirás.

—¿Está seguro señor? —preguntó el muchacho, mientras rascaba su cabeza y aflojaba su corbata.

—Completamente —asintió Edward con mucha seguridad— Puedes hacerlo, estás preparado, doy fe de eso.

—Me halaga, abogado.

—Seth, vamos, eres brillante, astuto, perceptivo, intuitivo… serás un excelente abogado. Pero basta de halagos, tenemos cosas que hacer. Vuelve a leer el caso de la demanda a la clínica y me consultas cualquier duda mientras estoy aquí. De lo contrario, si necesitas algo, Tatianne o Benjamín estarán en sus despachos por si necesitas de asesoría.

—¿Usted se ausentará la tarde completa?

—Completa, Seth.

—Aja… —rascando el pecho sobre su camisa— Y ¿cree que se decida hoy el divorcio de la señora Swan? —preguntó el ayudante, refiriéndose a lo que a Edward le esperaba esta tarde en el tribunal.

—Voy seguro de ello, mi amigo.

Esa tarde era crucial. Como había hecho mención el buen Seth, probablemente se concretaría el divorcio de Bella, quedando desvinculada del maldito de Whitlock, al cual lo agarraría por las mismísimas pelotas si se atrevía siquiera a decir algo malo de Bella. De cualquier forma, llevaba ases bajo la manga: la denuncia que Bella hizo días atrás por acoso y ataque, declaraciones juradas que daban cuenta de lo ausente que había estado con respecto a la paternidad de Beth, un par de activos que adquirió mientras estuvo casado con Bella, los que escondió para que no fueran parte del patrimonio que se auditó para el divorcio, además de la asesoría de su colega y amigo Garrett Emerson por si se presentaba algún imprevisto.

Tenía la sartén por el mango.

Por otro lado, la imprevista visita de su hija y él a casa de Bella después que tuviera que salir de la propia casa de sus padres por la italiana loca que allí, se encontraba, fue de lo mejor. Charlie y él habían visto tranquilamente el partido de beisbol por televisión y hablaron un poco, mientras las mujeres hacían maravillas en la cocina. Incluso pudo conocer a Alice, a quien en cuanto vio le causó un estremecimiento extraño. Si Bella no le hubiese contado de su embarazo, pues ni se hubiera percatado, pues su barriga apenas se notaba. Además, se veía enferma y más delgada de lo normal, con aquellos ojos opacos que causaban escalofríos. Y por cierto, era evidente la tirantez con que se relacionaban las dos hermanas, las que ciertamente apenas cruzaban palabras. Pero pese a todo, y en resumen, fue una tarde encantadora junto a la familia de Bella, con quien tuvo que estarse con las manos bien quietas para no dar una mala impresión.

Pero ya volverían a estar solos…

—Tienes un momento —Carlisle asomó su cabeza por la puerta del despacho de su hijo, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y a Seth de su concentración. El chico, sin esperar que se lo pidieran, indicó que iría a la sala de archivos a buscar unos papeles, dejando solos al padre y al hijo.

Carlisle se ubicó en el asiento frente a su hijo, afirmando su pie derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda y cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho. Por su postura, Edward adivinó que esa charla primero no era por algún tema profesional, y segundo agregaría conflicto a la relación con sus padres.

—Ayer, cuando llegué a casa con Emmett, me encontré a tu madre muy afligida. Dijo que te llevaste a Grace para llevarla con tu… pareja. Además de una discusión fuerte que tuvieron.

—Discutimos, sí, y también me llevé a Grace porque naturalmente quería pasar el día con ella…

—Y con tu pareja —Edward iba a protestar, pero Carlisle alzó su mano hacia él, deteniéndolo— Mira, no me voy a meter en tu relación, primero porque contrario a como piensas, no estoy en contra, solamente me preocupa, igual que a tu madre…

—Han sido lo bastante prejuiciosos para que yo me ponga a la defensiva, cuestión que por lo demás, no entiendo.

—Sólo estamos preocupados porque puedas tomar una decisión apresurada, que la soledad y la pena te orillen a eso, por el sólo hecho a tenerle miedo a la soledad.

Edward cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, llamando a la calma, antes de volver a abrirlos, mirar a su padre y responder —Mira papá, ni el dolor ni la soledad me orillaron a esto, simplemente pasó. Es una relación, normal, sana, que me hace muy feliz y de la que estoy completamente seguro de defender y quiero que tengas claro una cosa, la quiero y pretendo proyectarme con ella, con o sin el consentimiento de ustedes, papá.

Edward estaba totalmente seguro de su discurso, tanto que su padre se tensó ante la potente autenticidad de sus palabras y ciertamente de sus sentimientos e intenciones para con Bella, identidad de la mujer en cuestión que él conoció por lo que su esposa le contó el día anterior.

—Hijo —habló el patriarca con solemnidad, relajando su postura— deseo con todo mi corazón que seas feliz, es tu derecho y como padre procuraré que así sea siempre, tengas la edad que tengas. No estoy en contra de tu relación con ella, si sientes y sabes que es ella con quien quieres estar, pues adelante, aquí estoy para apoyarte. Sólo te pido paciencia con tu madre, Edward. Está confundida. Esme no es una mala persona, sólo... ella sólo desearía que las cosas fueran como antes… como antes que Lizzie enfermara. Esto es un shock para ella, así que no la presiones, es lo que te pido.

Edward cerró los ojos y asintió despacio. Su padre tenía razón, él estaba siendo tan o más intransigente que su madre, olvidando que ella también había sufrido con todos los cambios. Digamos que él se había preocupado de él y su entorno cercano —su hija y su ex mujer— dejando de lado a sus padres y lo que esto pudiera significar para ellos.

—Vale, perdona… yo sólo…

—No hijo, no tienes nada que pedir perdón. Sólo quería aclarar las cosas contigo —dijo Carlisle, sonriéndole. Dio un golpe con la palma de sus manos sobre sus muslos y se levantó rápidamente, seguido de su hijo— Ahora te dejo, tengo un montón de pendientes —dijo caminando hacia la puerta, acompañado por Edward, quien tomó a su padre por un hombro para que se detuviera.

—Oye, gracias —agradeció honestamente a su padre por venir a aclararle las cosas. Carlisle le sonrió y dio una palmada sobre su brazo.

—¡Ah! Y cuando venga la señorita Bella, pues llévala a mi despacho, me gustaría saludarla, ya que dudo que la quieras llevar a la casa… —dijo a su hijo, guiñándole un ojo antes de salir del despacho. Edward soltó una risa, y relajadamente volvió a su escritorio para continuar con sus quehaceres.

/E.P/

—¡Por qué simplemente no esperaste a que pasara por ti a la escuela! —Regañó Edward a Bella cuando llegó al tribunal, a eso de las tres de la tarde— No era necesario que tomaras un taxi.

—No quería que te desviaras de tu camino —rebatió ella alzando sus hombros.

—Tonterías —refutó él. Enseguida suavizó su postura y acarició su pómulo— ¿Estás bien?

—Nerviosa —reconoció ella, abrazándose a sí misma. Él sabía que ella estaba más nerviosa de lo que realmente aparentaba, pero se contenía para no preocuparle.

—No debes estarlo, nada malo pasará.

—¿Estás seguro?

Él bufó y rodó sus verdes ojos —Me ofende que dude de mi capacidad profesional, señora.

Ella torció su boca, relajando un poco su postura —Perdone usted, abogado.

Minutos después, el abogado Emerson se acercó a ellos, saludando amistosamente a Bella y sumándose a las palabras de Edward, de que ese día todo la favorecería a ella y que él estaba allí para prestar asesoría de ser necesario.

—Todos los frentes están cubiertos, Bella. Así que como diría mi amada esposa, entraremos allí a patearle el trasero al tipo ese —indicó muy sonriente — Ah, y a todo esto, nos gustaría que fueran ambos uno de estos días a cenar a la casa, la noche de la fiesta apenas y los vimos…

—Iremos, Garrett, iremos —interrumpió Edward, antes que su amigo empezara a averiguar por qué se habían ido tan temprano, aumentando el nivel de nerviosismo de Bella.

Caminaron luego a la sala de mediación donde los recibiría el juez Doménech, y en la cual ya se encontraba un alterado Jasper Whitlock, junto a su muy nervioso abogado Jason Jenks, quien en cuanto vio llegar a sus colegas, sobre todo a Emerson, tragó grueso y sacó raudamente unos papeles de su maletín, leyéndolos nerviosamente.

Y es que la fama del abogado Emerson en litigios matrimoniales y de familia era implacable. De todos los casos que habían llegado, todos habían terminado inclinándose a favor de sus clientes. Y no dijésemos que ese caso tenía nada de extraordinario, pero si el abogado Emerson estaba allí, era por algo.

Edward tuvo que recordar el lugar en donde estaba, de lo contrario, hubiese ido hasta donde el mal nacido de Whitlock, y le hubiese dado su merecido por haber atacado a _su_ Bella, pero lamentablemente eso no ayudaría en nada. Pero la manera insistentemente posesiva con la que Jasper miraba a Bella en ese preciso momento, no lo ayudaba a alejar sus deseos de saltar sobre él y darle unos buenos golpes. Sobre todo cuando la veía a ella tan descompuesta frente a ese tipo. Así que lo único que pudo hacer, era interponerse en el campo visual de Whitlock y proteger a Bella de ese tipo. Ya vendría su momento de patearle el culo, literalmente hablando.

—Litigio de divorcio Whitlock—Swan, el juez Doménech los espera en la sala —anunció una mujer von voz grave y profesional. Edward llevó su mano hasta el hombro de Bella y lo apretó levemente para que esta levantara la mirada del piso hasta sus ojos, y pudiera leer en ellos el compromiso que tenía con ella, e infundirle la tranquilidad que necesitara. Cuando ella lo miró durante varios segundos, suavizó su vista y relajó su postura, soltado un suspiro.

El mensaje había sido entregado.

—Entremos —dijo Garrett, indicándole a Bella la puerta por la que debían entrar.

En una amplia sala de tonos madera, iluminada por la luz natural que entraba por cuatro grandes ventanales, una mesa caoba de seis puestos destacaba en el centro, donde a la cabecera de esta se encontraba el juez Eleazar Doménech, profesional de raíces españolas que pisaba los cincuenta y seis años, y que con su postura seria, fornida y elegante, destilaba un aire de respeto y superioridad innegables.

Caballerosamente, se levantó y se acercó hasta Isabella para saludarla con un formal saludo de manos, al igual que a los abogados que la acompañaban. Luego caminó al otro lado de la mesa, haciendo el mismo ejercicio con Whitlock y su abogado.

—Bueno —dijo el juez, ubicándose en su sitio— ya han pasado un par de semanas desde nuestro último encuentro, y espero que hoy resolvamos esto de manera justa. Antes de seguir con el proceso, es mi obligación preguntar una vez más antes de seguir con la causa —dijo, girándose hacia Isabella, quien estaba sentada entre Edward y Garrett— ¿está segura que por su parte, no hay avenimiento posible con el señor Whitlock? Hay a su disposición psicólogos matrimoniales que…

—No quiero —negó ella, tajantemente y muy segura. Edward tuvo ganas de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besar sus labios de la pura euforia. _"¡Claro que no quiere avenimiento, porque está conmigo!" _

—Ya veo…

—¿Juez, me permite? —Intervino Jenks nervioso, carraspeando una y otra vez antes de continuar— Mi cliente y yo quisiéramos exponer un asunto que me parece trascendente para este caso.

Eleazar soltó un suspiro —Si cree que es importante, adelante abogado —dijo, reclinándose contra su asiento, mientras jugaba con su bolígrafo mirando atentamente al abogado. Edward miró de reojo a Garrett, pues sabían el asunto al que el abogado contrario haría mención.

—Verá usted, señor juez, mi cliente y yo creemos que no es debido que el colega Cullen siga llevando el caso por parte de la _señora Whitlock_, ya que hay una relación entre ellos que va más allá de los límites profesionales, señor.

—Explíquese, Jenks.

—La aun esposa de mi cliente, el señor Whitlock, tiene una relación… digamos… sentimental con su abogado, el señor Cullen…

Eleazar se giró el dirección a Edward —¿Es cierto eso, abogado?

Edward respiró por la nariz profundamente —Lo es, señor Juez.

—Uhm…— dijo pensativo el juez, devolviendo su atención a Jason Jenks, quien continuó con su punto.

—Creemos que se daña la ética del proceso y la objetividad con la que el abogado Cullen defiende la postura de la_ señora Whitlock. _

_"La próxima vez que se refiera a Bella como la señora Whitlock, patearé las bolas de este también" _pensó Edward violentamente.

—Muy bien —dijo Eleazar, enderezándose y anotando algo en los papeles que tenía frente a él. Edward aprovechó de extender una mano por debajo de la mesa, hasta tomar las manos de Bella que temblaban sobre su falda y darles un suave y tranquilizador apretón. Ella debía entender que si Garrett estaba allí, era por algo.

—¿Tiene algo que decir a eso, abogado Cullen?

—Señor Juez, si para que la objetividad del proceso no sea dañada como dice el señor Jenks, debo marginarme del proceso, y si es algo que usted dispone, no pondré objeción. Por eso solicité aquí la presencia del abogado Emerson quien tomará mi lugar —indicó muy calmadamente, a lo que Bella giró su cabeza hacia Edward, con ojos grandes del puro temor.

—Si me permite…—interrumpió Jenks— Creo que este proceso debe detenerse porque…

—No lo detendremos —la imperante voz del juez detuvo a Jenks y dejó en claro su postura, porque no dilataría más ese caso. Enseguida continuó hablándole a Edward —Me temo, abogado Cullen, que lo mejor es que se margine. Y si la señora Swan no tiene problema en que el abogado Emerson la represente en lo que queda del juicio, pues no hay problema —dijo el juez, mirando enseguida a Bella, quien no había apartado su preocupada mirada de Edward— Señora Swan, ¿tiene algún problema en que el abogado Emerson la represente en adelante?

Ella tragó grueso, mirando con miedo al juez. Edward hubiese querido abrazarla para tranquilizarla de que todo estaba controlado, pero debía mantenerse quieto.

—¿Señora Swan? —reiteró el juez.

—N… no… no tengo problema —dijo ella en un tono apenas audible.

—Muy bien —dijo el juez, volviendo a escribir sobre unos papeles —Me temo abogado Cullen, que tendré que pedirle que se retire de la sala...

—No —la débil pero desesperada y contrita negación de Bella, hicieron que todos desviaran su vista hacia ella, quien extendió inconscientemente su mano hasta la chaqueta de vestir de Edward, apuñándola por el brazo como modo de retención.

—Estaré afuera. Cálmate, todo está bien, ¿sí? —susurró Edward, tomando la mano de Bella que todavía lo aferraba por su chaqueta. Ella después de unos segundos asintió despacio y lo soltó, dejándolo ir. Cuando ella se volvió a su sitio, dio con la mirada de Jasper, que sonreía como una hiena.

—Bien —dijo el juez, llamando la atención de los presentes— Comencemos. Tiene la palabra la parte demandante. Abogado Emerson.

Y ese fue el momento que el abogado Emerson, especialista en litigios de familia y divorcios, abrió su carpeta y comenzó a poner sobre la mesa una serie de información que incluso a la misma Bella sorprendió, durante al menos treinta minutos.

Lo primero fue entregar una copia de la denuncia que Bella hizo por agresión en contra de Jasper, además de unas fotos de la marca que dejó en el cuello y el relato de dos testigos que presenciaron el hecho.

—¿Usted le hizo esto a la señora? —preguntó el juez con tono seco hacia Jasper, quien miraba muy sorprendido al juez, sin saber cómo responder.

—Lo que allí se relata está incrementado, las cosas no pasaron así…

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Exclamó Bella al abogado— Él me agarró en plena calle y me obligó a detenerme… me amenazó y me dijo… me dijo cosas asquerosas —recordó con asco.

—Mi cliente está desesperado, lo único que quiere es una oportunidad para recuperar a su esposa, quien dicho sea de paso, también fue infiel…

—¿Perdona? —interrumpió Emerson— Estás calumniando a mi clienta.

—Ella legalmente aun está casada con mi cliente, no tiene moral para acusarlo de infidelidad cuando ella hizo lo mismo.

—¡No es verdad! —casi gritó Bella.

—Bella…—la llamó Garrett a la calma, enseguida se dirigió al abogado contrario— Mi clienta y el señor Whitlock están separados de hecho desde septiembre pasado, y su ahora relación sentimental no es de hace más de tres o cuatro semanas. Al menos ella esperó a estar separada de hecho de tu cliente, y no digamos que él tuvo la misma deferencia, ¿verdad, señor Whitlock?

—Yo sólo quiero volver con mi mujer —dijo Jasper, muy tranquilo— No quiero separarme de ti, Bella —susurró audiblemente, impostando un falso rostro de dolor y arrepentimiento.

Bella iba a levantar la voz para recordarle lo mucho y bien que olvidó cuando decidió acortarse con su hermana, pero las palabras de Garrett se lo impidieron —Señor Juez, creo que está claramente establecido que mi clienta, la señora Swan, no quiere avenimiento alguno. Me parece que esta discusión está retrasando el objeto de la demanda. Además, tengo un par de cosas que agregar —dijo, sacando su otro as de bajo la manga— Hemos investigado el historial del señor Whitlock y nos percatamos que cuando puso a disposición la lista de bienes adquiridos durante el matrimonio con mi clienta, _olvidó_ mencionar un par de activos bastante considerables —dijo, extendiendo un certificado de dominio de propiedad a nombre de Whitlock con sus respectivas fechas de compra.

—¡Esos departamentos son míos! ¡Los compré con años de trabajo!— exclamó Jasper, perdiendo toda compostura— Y no estoy dispuesto a dejárselos a ella…

—¡Es por eso que no quieres divorciarte! —rebatió Bella, perdiendo los estribos, empuñando sus manos sobre la mesa— Porque te duele tener que perder tus cosas materiales, tu dinero… ¡Pero a mí no me importa! ¡No me importa tu dinero, ni tus casas, ni coches, ni nada! ¡Quédate con ellos, y déjame en paz!

—¡Es suficiente! —exclamó imperativamente el juez Eleazar. De inmediato las partes guardaron silencio— Me temo que aquí no hay arreglo probable —dijo, mirando luego a Jasper con desaprobación— Y me temo que usted tampoco quiere eso. Estoy convencido, de que hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo, porque a usted, señor Whitlock —si me permite decírselo— le importa más la suma de sus activos que recuperar a su mujer, y un punto importante que ha olvidado: su hija. No ha hecho mención de tener alguna preocupación por ella. Dígame una cosa, ¿cuántas veces la visita semanalmente?

—Yo… uhm… yo… no tengo tiempo…

El inherente concepto de familia que el juez Doménech lleva arraigado por sus raíces vascas, hacía que su interior hirviera de rabia cuando en ese trabajo tan ingrato a veces, le tocaba oír cosas como la que acababa de escuchar. O conocer a tipos como esos. Si tan sólo hubiese firmado por las buenas esa demanda de divorcio, él no estaría allí perdiendo el tiempo.

Así que era momento de acabar con esto.

—Bien, creo que no hay más que decir —dijo el juez, volviendo a recoger su pluma y anotando en las hojas, después de firmar— He oído cuidadosamente a ambas partes y he estudiado el caso, dando fe por medio de las pruebas que el matrimonio en cuestión se ha roto de manera irreparable. Por tanto, la sentencia de divorcio se adjudica con fecha de hoy, sin derecho a la parte demandada a presentar apelación alguna. Además, el equipo auditor verificará las pruebas presentadas por la parte demandante sobre los activos que fueron excluidos del proceso, obteniendo para el viernes de esta semana el total exacto, dividiendo este en partes igual, pasando el cincuenta por ciento a cada parte.

"Además, y por las pruebas que han sido presentadas, la custodia de Mary Elizabeth Whitlock Swan queda en manos de su madre, la señora Isabella Swan, estando ella obligada a permitir que el padre de la niña, el señor Whitlock, visite a su hija al menos un día del fin de semana. Sumado a esto, y por lo que la ley establece, el padre de la niña tendrá que entregar una pensión alimenticia mensual, esto en porcentaje a lo que percibe como remuneración que se estipula por ley, comenzando a hacerse efectivo a partir del próximo mes, esto es diciembre."

—¿Está todo claro? —concluyó el juez, mirando a ambos lados. El rostro visiblemente emocionado y aliviado de Bella, contrastaban fuertemente con el aspecto furioso y desconforme de Jasper—Bien, es todo.

El juez Doménech extendió un documento hacia Bella, la sentencia de divorcio, pidiéndole que firmara en los lugares que él le indicó. Luego pidió lo mismo a Jasper, quien lo hizo de muy mala gana y con muy mala cara.

Garrett Emerson se levantó, ayudando a la vez a Isabella. Cuando ambos se miraron, él le sonrió con satisfacción y ella con agradecimiento. Enseguida se despidieron del juez, y antes que Jasper pudiera recriminarle algo, salieron rápidamente de la sala.

Afuera, Edward que caminaba de un lado a otro, detuvo su andar. No fue necesario que le dijeran nada, vio la cara de alivio de Bella y el muy típico rostro de su amigo Garrett cuando ganaba un juicio.

Estaba hecho. Ella estaba finalmente divorciada.

**~En Paralelo~**

No pudo resistirse. A penas salió de la sala, vio a Edward y sonriendo, fue corriendo hasta él, que la recibió en vilo sobre sus brazos rodeándola por la cintura. Sin importarle nada, ella mismo buscó los labios de él con los suyos y los besó fuertemente.

Él sonrió sobre sus labios; sonrisa que se extendió hasta sus ojos. Ella, muy emocionada, acarició el hermoso rostro de Edward, con un cúmulo de sentimientos en sus ojos: alivio, agradecimiento, afecto, amor, esperanza y oportunidad. Se sentía liviana y liberada, no sabía que esas sensaciones iban a ser tan palpables para ella una vez el juez diera la sentencia de divorcio.

Ambos se mantenían abrazados, mirándose a los ojos, con la punta de sus narices chocando. Es como si todo se lo dijeran a través de la mirada, y es que eso sentía ella, que Edward le decía tanto a través de esos hermosos ojos verdes…

—Ejem… se ven muy lindos ahí, pero si no nos vamos y el juez los encuentra así, puede levantar cargos por escándalo en público —bromeó Garrett.

—Claro que no —dijo Edward, apenas dejando los ojos de Bella, quien seguía agarrada de él por el cuello y los hombros— Pero es mejor que nos vayamos.

Bella, sonriéndole, asintió y dejó un último su suave beso en sus labios antes de soltarlo. Caminaron hacia la salida, mientras Garrett iba poniendo al día a Edward de los detalles, y Bella tecleaba un mensaje a su madre, contándole sobre la buena nueva.

—Bueno Bella, Edward, me voy al despacho, ¿tu vienes, Edward? —preguntó a su amigo.

—No. Seth está a cargo, ahora me voy a celebrar con ella —informó, haciendo que Bella levantara la vista de su móvil y lo mirara sorprendida. No esperaba que dijera eso, pues por la hora, era lógico que él tuviera que regresar a su trabajo. Pero no puso objeción, porque por Dios que tenía ganas de celebrar a solas con Edward.

—Bien —dijo Garrett, asintiendo y dirigiéndose a Bella— Una cena, esta semana en casa, me lo debes —le dijo, extendiéndola una mano, la que ella apretó entre la suya, sonriéndole y asintiendo.

—Dime cuándo, y ahí estaremos— dijo ella.

—Lo haré.

—Gracias por todo lo de hoy… yo estoy… muy agradecida por tu gestión.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, este era un caso fácil a decir verdad. Ahora, ve y disfruta de tu libertad mujer —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

—Disfrutará conmigo, así que esfúmate Emerson —le indicó Edward, empujándolo por el hombro. Garrett se carcajeó y se alejó de la feliz pareja.

—¿Así que me vas a llevar a celebrar a algún restaurante?- preguntó Bella coquetamente.

—No, no realmente —respondió él, aferrándola por la cintura y conduciéndola al coche. Ella se mordió el labio.

—¿Entonces a dónde? No pensarás llevarme a un bar a estas horas…

Edward la miró, después de abrir la puerta para ella —Eres realmente encantadora cuando te haces la ingenua —dijo, a lo que ella no pudo evitar carcajearse.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del coche y de camino al punto de celebración, Edward le pidió a Bella que le dije si estaba disconforme con algo de la sentencia:

—No, en general. No quería la repartición de los bienes, ya sabes, pero lo meteré en una cuenta bancaria para el futuro de la niña… y sobre las visitas que Jasper tendría que hacer a mi Mary, no estoy segura que me gustaría ceder si él quisiera llevársela no sé, por un fin de semana, por ejemplo.

—Eso si tú se lo permites. Tienes la tuición de la niña, y si no estás segura ni confías en él como para entregársela por más de un par de horas, pues no lo hagas. Probablemente la postura del juez hubiese sido otra si hubiera visto preocupación de él por la niña, pero no fue así.

—Tienes razón, si no le interesó su hija en este tiempo, no creo que eso vaya a cambiar ahora, que casi en contra de su voluntad tendrá que sacar dinero de su bolsillo para sus gastos… cuestión que tampoco necesito.

—No seas orgullosa, él debe hacer eso. Piensa en Beth, en lo que ella pueda necesitar.

—Por ella lo acepté.

—Muy bien. ¿Estás contenta entonces?

—Mucho —dijo ella, sentada de lado mirando hacia él con su cabeza reclinada sobre el asiento. Él desvió por segundos su vista hacia ella y le sonrió. Ella de alguna manera, y mirando todo en perspectiva, estaba agradecida de ese divorcio. Agradecida porque le había abierto los ojos con respecto a su ex marido y le había hecho conocer a Edward, de quien se había prendado. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si él no hubiera tomado su caso? ¿El destino de otra forma hubiera unido sus caminos? Pensar en que nada de eso ahora hubiese pasado, le causaba escalofríos. Ahora que estaban juntos, no quería ni pensar en cómo hubiese sido su vida después de Jasper, sin conocerlo a él…

—Yo no sé qué te pasa con este auto —dijo Edward sin quitar la vista del frente— siempre caes en un estado de ensoñación cuando estás aquí…

—Ya te dije, no es el auto, eres tú.

—Hermosa…—susurró, llevando su mano hasta el rostro de ella, alcanzando luego una mano de ella para llevarla a sus labios, manteniéndola ahí todo el resto del camino hasta el lugar de celebración: su departamento.

/E.P/

—¡Edward… Edward por Dios...!— jadeaba ella, moviéndose y buscando más fricción con el cuerpo de él, que la mantenía sujeta por ambas manos sobre su cabeza, mientras él devoraba su boca, su cuello, sus pechos, sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella, muy suavemente.

—Eres… tan hermosa… y tan mía…—le dijo, mientras le soltaba las manos, para darle atención a otras partes de su cuerpo. Su toque ciertamente la llevaba hasta lo más alto del placer, dejándose caer exquisita y vertiginosamente.

Antes de él, hubo un solo hombre, y nunca, jamás, le hizo el amor como Edward lo había hecho. Jamás se había sentido adoraba por un hombre como lo sentía en ese momento. Nunca su pasado marido la había amado durante tantas horas seguidas en una noche, siempre era una vez y luego a dormir. Pero ahora, los parajes del placer más profundo que había conocido, la pillaron desprevenida, pero ansiosa de seguir experimentando siempre más allá, de la mano de Edward, por supuesto.

—Mírame… mírame, Bella —exigió él, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella se apretaba en torno a su miembro, a punto de estallar. Ella abrió los ojos y aferró a Edward por el cabello de su nuca, sintiendo cómo su tercer o cuarto orgasmo —ya no llevaba la cuenta de esa tarde— se abría paso dentro de ella, estallando en su interior, mirando los oscuros ojos de Edward y gritando su nombre al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía.

Edward respiró pesadamente sobre su boca, recobrando el aliento, sin quitar su vista de los ojos de ella, anclados sin remedio a los suyos.

—No quiero dejarte ir… —susurró él, sacando unas mechas de cabello que estaban pegados a la frente sudorosa de ella. Bella le sonrió y rascó su barbilla, sintiéndola suave.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte…

—No me basta el tiempo que paso contigo —dijo, cerrando sus ojos y ahuecando su rostro en su cuello. Allí se quedó un rato, mientras ella pensaba en sus palabras. Y la verdad es que a ella tampoco le bastaban y quizás era precipitado pensar en… vivir juntos. Suspiró y lo abrazó fuertemente, dejando besos en su cabeza y acariciando su despeinado y húmedo cabello.

Tentativamente, giró un poco su cabeza y vio un reloj digital sobre la mesa de noche, cuestión que la hizo dar un respingo.

—Oye, son más de las ocho, debo irme…

Lo sintió suspirar para después levantar su cabeza lentamente —A esto me refiero… quiero dormirme contigo cada noche, y despertarme a tu lado por las mañanas. Ahora que lo veo posible, yo simplemente…

—También quiero eso… sólo te pido que…

—Este departamento es amplio, hay lugar para ti y para la niña —la interrumpió, besando su barbilla— Sólo prométeme que lo vas a pensar.

—Lo haré…

Edward torció su boca y lanzó en tono de broma: —Además, no estás en edad de vivir en casa de tus padres, ya sabes…

—¡Cierra la boca!— le increpó ella en broma, golpeando su hombro— Y mejor déjame salir, que me regañarán si llego tarde, y quiero ver a mi hija antes que se duerma.

—Vale… en marcha entonces —dio un último beso y se quitó de sobre ella, listo para levantarse y vestirse.

—Puedo llamar un taxi… —estaba diciendo ella, pero él le dio una mirada de advertencia, cosa que le pareció bastante sensual. Pero no dijo nada, prefirió callarse y dejar que él se vistiera. En silencio, consideró lo fabuloso que sería vivir con él de una vez, pero debía considerar un montón de cosas y no apresurarse con esa decisión, aunque una parte de ella se moría por decirle que sí, que se embarcaran en esa aventura juntos, pues sabía que entre ambos no había vuelta atrás. Suspiró y salió de la cama, sintiéndose liviana como una pluma. ¿El divorcio era lo que la dejó así, o acaso las pericias en la cama con Edward?

_"Probablemente con ambas… aunque la segunda opción era más probable…"_

/E.P/

—¡Dios, no puedo creer que haya sido tan rápido! —exclamó Renée, abrazado a su hija como en señal de triunfo.

—Lo sé mamá, y la verdad es que agradezco que haya sido así de rápido. Edward y Garrett hicieron un trabajo excelente y el juez fue muy consciente de mi posición.

Bella, después que dejó durmiendo a Mary en su cunita, les contó a sus padres los pormenores del juicio de ese día y lo que quedaba por finiquitar. Ambos padres se quedaron muy tranquilos cuando supieron que la tuición de la bebé quedaba en manos de Bella, que era lo más sensato.

—¡Ese tipejo la sacó bien barata! —Exclamó Charlie— Yo hubiera buscado motivos para meterlo a la cárcel…

—No hizo nada para que eso pasara —dijo Bella, jugueteando con un cojín sobre su regazo.

—¡Cómo que no hizo nada! ¿A caso olvidas todo lo que pasó Bella, lo irresponsable que ha sido con Mary? ¿Y no has visto a Alice? ¡Ella está así por culpa de ese mal nacido! —le respondió a Bella alterado.

Al padre de Bella no le había bastado ni la golpiza que le propinó el mismo día que Bella lo dejó, ni el dinero que tendría que pagar por el divorcio ni por la pensión de alimentos para su nieta. A él verdaderamente le hubiese gustado verlo tras las rejas.

—¡Basta Charlie! —lo detuvo Renée.

—¿Pasó algo, mamá? —preguntó Bella, no pasando por alto el rostro de preocupación cuando vio a su madre tan solo llegar a casa.

—Es que… esta tarde vino Michael a visitar a Mary y pues… se encontró con Alice…

—¿Discutieron?

—No —negó Renée, explicando a continuación— Él le trajo un regalo a la niña, estuvo un rato con ella y conmigo, y Alice bajó a tomar algo a la cocina y Michael parece que se alteró al verla, y salió rápidamente de aquí. Alice salió tras él… y después de eso quedó bastante mal…

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, bueno…

—No, no está bien —respondió con rabia Charlie, poniéndose de pie y caminando por la sala—Michael no la quiso oír… ¡Dios, ella está esperando un hijo suyo! Y está tan demacrada con esa diabetes, y tan deprimida… no sé qué hacer con ella —se lamentó el patriarca con la voz quebrada, tapándose los ojos de pura frustración— Si tan sólo la oyera y la acompañara, sé que ella mejoraría… así que lo tengo decidido, mañana iré a hablar con él y le diré que tendrá un hijo y que se debe hacer responsable…

—Alice no quiere que lo sepa… —le recordó Renée a su marido.

Él, le dio una mirada de furia a su mujer —¡Y un demonio! Es la salud de mi hija la que está en juego y mi nieto que viene en camino. ¡Mi hija está sufriendo!

—Michael también sufrió, papá —le recordó Bella con voz contrita, poniéndose en los zapatos de Michael, quien enamorado como estaba de su hermana, seguía herido, seguro de que Alice no lo amaba.

—Entiendo, ¿pero podría oírla al menos, no? —rebatió de regreso.

Los tres integrantes de la familia Swan se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos. Bella cargaba con contradicciones que la abrumaban con respecto a su hermana. Ella también estaba preocupada por su salud y lo mal que la veía, pero algo la retenía a acercársele y mostrarse indulgente con ella, probablemente los recuerdos de ella follando con descaro con Jasper.

Una parte de su cabeza y su corazón le decían que debía olvidar y perdonar, pero otra parte la retenía. El perdón y el olvido era algo que demoraría en llegar y sobre lo que no quería poner presión. Había mucho que sanar en ella.

A veces, cuando se le acercaba y la veía tan débil, quería abrazarla y protegerla como lo hubiese hecho en otras circunstancias, pero el recuerdo y la herida que dejó su engaño la retenían en hacerlo. Sólo esperaba que esa herida no demorara tanto tiempo en cerrar, y cuando la mirara a los ojos, pudiese decirle sinceramente que la perdonaba y que ya todo estaba olvidado. Pero eso no ocurriría tan pronto.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de irse a su trabajo, Bella se despidió con un beso de su hija que dormía tranquila en su cuna y enseguida pasó por el cuarto de su hermana, abriendo la puerta despacio con la intención de no despertarla. Pero Alice ya estaba despierta, con su vista perdida en la ventana frente a ella.

—Hola —saludó Bella desde la puerta, llamando su atención.

—Hola —respondió Alice con voz trémula, mirando a su hermana con ojos cristalinos, denotando que hace poco había estado llorando.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? —preguntó, aunque después se arrepintió de esa pregunta tan tonta. Alice la miró y alzó sus hombros.

—Mareada, con náuseas y esos medicamentos que me hacen dormir casi todo el día…

—Lo siento… debes tratar de levantarte de esa cama a ser posible y alimentarte bien.

—No retengo los alimentos mucho tiempo en mi estómago.

—Es normal.

Alice asintió y preguntó después de aclararse la garganta —Supe que ayer terminó todo… ya sabes.

—Sí —respondió Bella, sabiendo que Alice se refería a su divorcio.

—Qué bueno. Edward es un estupendo abogado y un muy buen tipo.

—Lo es, sí. Esto… bueno, sólo quería saber cómo estabas… ahora tengo que irme…

—Está bien.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron mirando un rato en silencio, con la intención de decir algo más que aquel tan impersonal diálogo, pero prefirieron callar.

—Nos vemos más tarde.

—Que tengas un buen día —dijo Alice, dándole una débil sonrisa. Bella sólo asintió y salió rápido de del cuarto de su hermana, con una sensación amarga en su pecho, la que se vio obligada a tragarse. Respiró fuertemente varias veces mientras bajaba las escalas e intentó recomponerse antes de darle un beso de despedida a su madre y salir de la casa.

_"Ayúdame Dios mío" pidió en silencio, metiéndose luego al coche de su padre para ir rumbo a su trabajo._

/E.P/

A eso de las dos de la tarde, cuando en la escuela todos los niños salían de su jornada escolar, una elegante mujer metida en su coche esperaba el momento preciso para entrar y hablar con la maestra Isabella Swan.

Aleonada por su _nueva amiga_ Giuliana, quien fue tan _amable_ de ofrecerse para escuchar sus lamentos y aconsejarla _desinteresadamente _—pensaba Esme con ingenuidad— decidió no esperar más a hablar con _esa_ maestra y preguntarle derechamente qué buscaba ella ligándose con su hijo.

_"Ya sabes, Esme. Debes dejarle claramente expuesto tu punto de vista, tu desaprobación frente a esa relación_" le había aconsejado Giuliana "_Debes decirle que conoces muy bien a tu hijo, y que sabes que está actuando por un impulso irracional, y que después se arrepentirá. ¡Imagínate! Ella es una maestra, divorciada con una hija… es muy cómodo que a su vida llegara un hombre como Edward, que está confundido por todo lo que ha vivido, que se podría hacer cargo de ella y su criatura. Además, engatusó a la pobre Grace para ponerla a su favor. Si realmente ella es sensata, te oirá y se alejará, y eso será lo mejor para todos…"_

Esme encontró total lógica a lo que esa encantadora mujer italiana le decía, además que era la única que la entendía, pues ni su marido la apoyaba en su _cruzada por salvar a su hijo. _

De lejos, vio que su nieta salía de la mano de Lauren, a la que dicho sea de paso no entendía cómo podía apoyar esa locura. La cosa es que ella defendería a su familia, a sus hijos de cualquiera que quisiera dañarlos y aprovecharse de ellos, como estaba segura que eran las intenciones de la maestra.

Cuando vio despejado el entorno de escolares, y suponiendo que encontraría a la maestra Swan sola y desocupada, salió del coche y caminó con seguridad hasta la entrada del colegio, donde pidió al portero hablar con la susodicha. Cuando el hombre supo que era la suegra de la directora del establecimiento, la dejó entrar sin problemas, encaminándola hacia el lugar donde encontraría a la _maestra Bella_.

En una sala para niños, la encontró hablando con otra muchacha, quien seguro era su ayudante. Esme desde la entrada se hizo notar aclarando su garganta, viendo enseguida a ambas mujeres desviar su vista hacia ella, y ver como el rostro de Isabella se tensaba.

_"Por algo está tan nerviosa" _pensó Esme.

—¿Señora? —preguntó la ayudante de Bella.

—Me gustaría hablar en privado con la señora, si me hace usted el favor— indicó Esme, mirando hacia Isabella

La jovencita miró a Bella, y ésta asintió hacia ella, quien enseguida salió rápidamente de la sala con un par de carpetas. Bella soltó un suspiro y se levantó de su sitio, acercándose a la elegante mujer.

—Señora Esme, que agradable…

—No es una visita social, señora —respondió Esme seriamente interrumpiendo el amable recibimiento de la maestra, quien ligeramente dio un respingo de impresión. Frunció su entrecejo y asintió.

—Sentémonos entonces —dijo, indicando la mesa del profesor. Esme irguió aun mas su postura, levantando su mentón.

—Así está bien, seré breve.

—Pues dígame entonces.

—Creo que usted está actuando con tal descaro, el cual no estoy dispuesta a soportar.

Bella se hizo hacia atrás, sorprendida —¿Perdone? ¿A qué se refiere?

—Me refiero a su poco criterio para acercarse a mi hijo —aclaró con enfado, abriendo la maestra Swan su boca con sorpresa, sin la oportunidad para protestar— Conozco a las mujeres como usted y sus intenciones, por tanto le advierto que no repararé en esfuerzos para abrirle los ojos a mi hijo y…

—Su hijo —intervino Bella, no dispuesta a que la pasen a llevar— Es lo bastante grande como para discernir en qué relación se embarca y el por qué. Por otro lado, usted no me conoce como para estar haciendo juicios infundados acerca de mí. Y por último, la relación que hay entre su hijo y yo es algo que nos incumbe a él y a mí, y a nuestras hijas, a nadie más, si el resto no está de acuerdo, pues lo sentimos, pero estamos seguros de lo que sentimos en uno por el otro.

—¡Mi hijo acaba de pasar por un momento doloroso que lo ha dejado vulnerable, él no puede estar seguro de nada! Usted se ha aprovechado de esa vulnerabilidad para acercarse a él con intenciones que al menos para mí, son muy claras. ¡Definitivamente usted tuvo mucha suerte de encontrar a un hombre como mi hijo para llevar primero su caso de divorcio gratis y un excelente partido para su holgura económica…!

—¡No le permito que me falte el respeto de ese modo! —exclamó Bella ofendida y furiosa— No necesito a un hombre para que me mantenga, trabajo y puedo solventar mis gastos y los de mi hija por mis medios.

—No me diga… —rebatió Esme con ironía, mirándola de pies a cabeza— Claramente los honorarios de abogado son más atractivos que los de maestra, ¿verdad?

—¡Es suficiente! —exclamó Bella con rabia, cosa que sorprendió a Esme, quien abrió mucho sus ojos y puso una mano sobre su pecho— No le he faltado el respeto de ninguna manera, por tanto no le permito que haga eso conmigo, así que, si no tiene más que decir, váyase, no me interesa seguir hablando con usted en estas circunstancias.

—Yo vine a advertirle de buena manera. Mi hijo tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de su error y se aparatará de usted. Espero que cuando eso pase, usted sea… digna de dejarlo marchar y recuerde esta conversación donde yo se lo advertí.

—Si es Edward quien me dice que no quiere seguir a mi lado, respetaré su decisión, pero será él quien deba decírmelo. Lo que usted ha hecho ahora, no agrieta ni debilita en nada mi relación con él, por lo que no me apartaré de su lado, piense usted lo que piense de mí. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Esme Cullen volvió a recorrer a Isabella de pies a cabeza con petulancia —adjetivo para nada habitual cuando se trataba de ella— antes de volverse y salir de esa sala, sin la deferencia de despedirse de la señora Swan.

Conforme con exponer su punto de vista con ella, y sabiendo que finalmente se demostraría al resto que tenía la razón, se retiró del establecimiento muy tranquila y serena, con la convicción de que había hecho lo correcto.

_"El tiempo dirá que tengo la razón" _concluyó Esme, caminando hacia la salida.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lindas niñas... Ya estamos aquí. Como siempre, mil mil mil gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, me hacen muy feliz!**

**Gracias infinitas a misexy y hermosa beta Gaby Madriz por hermosear el capítulo.**

**A leer entonces. Besos y nos vemos a la próxima!**

**=)**

**(Pueden encontrarme como Cata_lina_lina en twitter y Catalina Lina en Facebook)**

* * *

**22. Panteras de polvo.**

—¡Maldición Bella, cómo no me llamaste enseguida! —exclamó Edward después que se enterara que Bella recibió la nada agradable visita de su madre.

Ella la verdad, se había encerrado en el baño de maestros a llorar, porque se sentía injustamente enjuiciada e insultada por Esme Cullen a quien ella no le había hecho nada. Necesitaba desahogarse a solas, pero que llorara no significaba que las palabras de la madre de Edward la hubiesen hecho cambiar su decisión de estar con él, para nada.

Cuando salió más tranquila, tomó sus cosas y se marchó a casa, donde de camino escribió un texto a Edward, contándole que iría directo a su casa, pues su hermana no estaba nada bien y además quería pasar más tiempo con su pequeña hija, por lo que se verían al día siguiente.

Ciertamente no le comentó nada de la visita, pero supo que Edward fue alertado por su hermano Emmett, quien le dijo que Esme había ido hasta su casa a cenar y además para _pedirle _a Rosalie, la directora de la escuela, que despidiese a Bella. Ciertamente la rubia esposa de Emmett se negó rotundamente.

Al anochecer del día siguiente al encuentro de Bella con su madre, Edward fue hasta casa de sus padres para encarar a _doña _Esme y advertirle que no se metiera en su relación con Bella, previniéndole de paso, diciéndole que Giuliana no era una blanca paloma como ella creía. Después de eso salió indignado, y desde el coche camino a casa de su hija, le habló a Bella.

Bella, sentada sobre su cama ya en ropa de dormir, oía a Edward furioso como nunca antes lo había oído.

—Lo siento —susurró ella, jugando con un mechón de su cabello aun húmedo por la ducha nocturna.

—¡Si otro miembro de mi familia o quien sea se acerca a ti de esa manera, debes decírmelo! —exclamó Edward casi en un grito.

Bella pegó un respingo y agregó exclamando de igual manera —¡Puedo defenderme sola! —y a medida que hablaba, el tono de su voz iba aumentando, al igual que su indignación— Lo último que quiero es que te enemistes con tu familia, pero eso no significa que me deje pasar a llevar ni por tu madre ni por la Reina de Inglaterra, y se lo dejé bien en claro ayer. ¡Ni siquiera me conoce y me está juzgando! Así que, dile que no se vuelva a meter conmigo, ni mucho menos con mi hija, pues ha de saber que mi Mary y yo podemos apañárnoslas solas sin ayuda de nadie, no necesito engatusar a un hombre para que me mantenga —concluyó, agitada. Después de unos segundos no oyó nada al otro lado de la línea y sintió escalofrío de que Edward pudiese ahora haberse enojado con ella. Tragó grueso y preguntó débilmente— ¿Edward?

—¡Vaya mujer! —dijo con voz ronca y con rastros de humor— Qué carácter el tuyo. Estoy pensándome seriamente en girar el manubrio e ir a tu casa y colarme por la ventana de tu cuarto esta noche y ver esa braveza tuya en vivo y en directo…

Bella mordió su labio, encantada por las palabras de Edward —No te confíes, y ya sabes entonces, no me provoques…

—Nena, lo que voy a hacer es precisamente provocarte de ahora en adelante…

—Basta, Edward…— susurró muy poco convencida, y pensándose en dejar su ventana abierta esa noche.

—Te extraño, hermosa. Y ahora, después de lo que hizo mi madre, me siento mal… ella no es así, y la verdad no sé qué le pasa. Además, está siendo mal aconsejada…

—¿Mal aconsejada?

—Uhm, digamos que Giuliana se las arregló para meterse en mi casa y presentarse como la ex maestra de mi hija. No sé cómo dio con la dirección, ni cómo es que mi madre anda escuchando los consejos de esa loca.

—Te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho. Y si esa italiana se mete conmigo, ya sabes lo que le espera.

—No te dejes aminorar por ella, por mi madre ni por nadie, ¿sí? —pidió esta vez muy en serio— No mereces que nadie te humille de ningún modo, nunca.

—Lo sé, y siento mucho que tu madre piense mal de mí, sé que te causará problemas con ella, pero que ella no esté de acuerdo con lo nuestro, yo me voy a apartar; eso sólo sucedería si tú me lo pidieras…

—Eso no pasará, y por mi padre, pues ella se lo buscó; y se lo advertí. Así que por mi relación con ella no te preocupes, yo veré como la controlo.

Bella suspiró aliviada de que Edward no tomara partido de su madre, y que compartiera su malestar frente a las recriminaciones infundadas, aunque no podía negar que le pesaba que se llevara mal con ella por culpa de su relación. Quizás con el tiempo cambiaría su parecer. _"Espero…"_

/E.P/

Garrett Emerson y Bella fueron el viernes de esa semana, como lo dictaminase el juez, a firmar los últimos papeles del divorcio, la división de bienes y la tutela de Mary Elizabeth que quedaba en manos de Bella. Lamentablemente para ella, tuvo que encontrarse nuevamente con un malhumorado Jasper, quien no quitó sus ojos furiosos de ella. Bella no le dio la satisfacción de verse nerviosa frente a él, manteniendo en todo tiempo una postura serena y confiada.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —la retuvo Jasper en un momento en que Garrett saludaba a algún colega que vio en el juzgado. Ella lo miró y dio un paso atrás para apartarse de él. Enderezó su espalda y levantó su mentón, cruzándose de brazos y esperando a oír lo que tenía que decirle.

—Pues dime.

—Este sábado, mi madre y yo iremos por Mary Elizabeth para pasar el día con ella… y antes que te niegues, te recuerdo que el juez…

—Sé lo que dijo el juez —lo interrumpió ella— y no te negaré que veas a Mary —agregó, tragándose las ganas de negarse, pero para su pesar, no podía hacerlo— Así que, puedes ir por la niña a eso de las diez, estará lista y debes regresarla antes de las nueve a la casa.

—Podrías venir con nosotros… ya sabes… y recordar viejos tiempos… —dijo guiñándole un ojo y extendiendo su mano hacia ella, con la intención de tocarle el rostro. Ella rápidamente se alejó dándole una mirada de asco.

—¡Déjate de estupideces! —respondió ella con repulsión.

Jasper soltó una carcajada socarrona alzando sus manos —Bien, tranquila… —metió luego sus manos en los bolsillos y agregó, mirándola de pies a cabeza, pasándose la lengua por los labios—Debo reconocer que el abogado tiene buena mano, porque déjame decirte que estas muy atractiva.

Ella podría haberle respondido con una exclamación de desapruebo y asco, que era lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, pero en vez de eso, decidió mirarlo a los ojos de forma desafiante y responder —Sí, tiene buena mano, tan buena que ninguna experiencia anterior le llega ni a los talones; hizo que me olvidara de todo lo pasado, y eso hace que yo desee verme hermosa para él, como nunca antes nadie lo hizo.

Y no contenta con eso, ella agregó finalmente —Creo que tarde o temprano, me hubiese buscado un amante… la _frustración_ me hubiese empujado a eso —dijo, mirándolo ahora ella a él de pies a cabeza, con desprecio, asumiendo una actitud de altivez frente a Jasper, que le sorprendió.

Eso fue un golpe para el ego de Whitlock, quien descompuso su semblante cuando ella le dijo eso, sabiendo que la única "experiencia" anterior a la que tuvo con Edward, fue él. Jasper apuñó sus manos y antes que pudiera dar un paso hasta ella y zamarrearla, el abogado Emerson llegó hasta ellos.

—¿Nos vamos, Bella?

—Vámonos — le dijo a su abogado, mirando luego con tranquilidad y seriedad a Whitlock, que tenía sus ojos furiosos puestos en ella— Mi Mary estará lista para que la vayas a recoger el sábado a las diez.

Sin más, dio media vuelta y acompañada de Emerson, se alejaron del lugar. Mientras caminaban, el abogado le dio una miradita de reojo a su clienta y sonriendo, comentó:

—La cara de Whitlock era como si le hubiesen dado a tragar aceite de bacalao y tu rostro da a entender que tuviste que ver con eso…

—Le di de su propia medicina. Eso es todo.

—Me alegra que no te dejes amedrentar por ese —indicó Garrett, sonriéndole— Bueno, a dónde vas ahora.

—Tomaré un taxi para…

—¡Oh, no! El abogado Cullen me advirtió que dirías lo del taxi, y me exigió como tu abogado, que te dejara en el lugar que me solicitaras.

—Por supuesto que no, —protestó Bella— Edward no puede exigirte eso y yo no abusaré de ti… además, eres mi abogado, no mi chofer.

—¡Oh, Bella, no es abuso! Puedo dejarte donde me digas.

—No es necesario, de verdad. Quedé en verme con Victoria e ir a almorzar con ella, nos reuniremos en un centro comercial, así que despreocúpate y regresa tranquilo a tu trabajo, por favor.

—Bella…

—¡Y si el abogado Cullen se molesta, pues recuérdale que más le vale que no me provoque, y recuérdale que él sabe que puedo apañármelas sola!

—¡Wow, qué genio! —exclamó con falso horror, mostrando un dejo de diversión— Bueno, al menos lo intenté.

—Gracias Garrett, por todo. Te has portado increíble conmigo… con nosotros en verdad —agradeció Bella, haciendo mención a la relación entre Edward y ella.

Garrett sonrió —No tienes nada que agradecer.

Bella estaba agradecida de que Edward contara con amigos como Garrett Emerson y su mujer, quienes habían sido muy amables con ella. Hubiese deseado que la señora Esme pudiera haber reaccionado igual que ellos… pero no todo en esta vida era color de rosa, meditó mientras se subía al taxi, después de despedirse de Garrett.

Llegó veinte minutos después al centro comercial donde quedó con Victoria, quien le esperaba en la entrada de este. Se saludaron enérgicamente, la colorina eufórica y feliz de que ya su amiga estuviese divorciada legalmente del tipejo de Jasper y pudiera ir feliz de la vida con su nuevo amor.

—Quiero el lujo de detalle… eres una picara, te has guardado todos los pormenores de tus encuentros con el abogado…—dijo Victoria, alzando sus cejas hacia su amiga— ¿Cuántos te ha dado, eh?

—¿Cuántos qué?

—¡Orgasmos, Bella! ¡Cuántos!

—¡Cierra la boca, Victoria! —exclamó Bella, mirando hacia todos lados, con el temor de que las personas alrededor de ellas pudieran haber oído. Después bebió de su jugo y miró a su amiga con picardía hablando bajito— Pues… he perdido la cuenta…

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Victoria, carcajeándose fuertemente. Bella no pudo aguantar y se río junto a su amiga.

—Es tan apasionado… es como si en cada encuentro me adorara, como antes jamás lo sentí. Cuando pienso que lo he experimentado todo, él viene y me hace vivir más cosas, con más potencia, y no sólo en lo sexual.

—¡Maldita sea, Bella, te mereces a alguien como él! ¡Estás radiante como nunca te vi!

—Estoy feliz, Victoria —agregó ella. Aunque habían algunas cosas que no la dejaban ser completamente feliz. Pensando en ello, la sonrisa de su rostro de desvaneció poco a poco y su ceño se frunció profusamente.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te has puesto así? ¿No ha sido todo, miel sobre hojuelas con el galán?

—No se trata de Edward… —suspiró y agregó— Se trata de Alice. Ella no está bien —ya sabes— cada día que pasa no hace sino decaer más. Su ánimo, su salud y la del bebe, mis padres están muy preocupados y yo…

—¿Y tú?

—Pues yo también, no puedo evitarlo, y quisiera reaccionar de forma diferente con ella, atenderla, acompañarla… pero no puedo.

—Bella, —le llamó Victoria— yo sé que Alice la _cagó, _pero trata de bajar las barreras con ella… a veces cuando uno quiere rectificar, pude ser tarde… ¡Vale! No sé por qué dije eso, pero lo sentí. Sólo trata de ceder un poco.

—¡Todos me han dicho lo mismo! —Exclamó Bella con impaciencia— ¿Y crees que no lo he intentado? Lo pienso todos los días y me mentalizo para hablar con ella, acercármele y perdonarla, pero siempre algo me retiene. ¡No es tan fácil, Victoria!

—Oye, te entiendo. Al menos saber que no te es del todo indiferente es un comienzo, es un primer paso, pero debes seguir adelante con esas pequeñas pisada —aconsejó Victoria, tomando una de sus manos— Interfiere en la salud de Alice y del bebé el entorno que los rodea, y te aseguro que si las cosas entre ella y tú se relajaran, ella comenzaría a mejorar… la ayudaría.

—Lo sé… ¡Dios, hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran diferente! Te juro que cualquier otra mujer que hubiese sido la amante de Jasper, me importaría un rábano. Ahora con Edward a mi lado y sabiendo en realidad cómo es Jasper… ¡Pero es mi hermana, ¿comprendes?!

—Sé que fue un golpe bajo y que toda la familia quedó resentida por eso, pero tómalo como una prueba que han superado. Ya le has pateado el culo a Jasper, has conocido al alguien que te complementa, tus padres te apoyan, sólo está lo de Alice…

Bella cerró los ojos y masajeó su sien —Haré el esfuerzo, te lo prometo.

—No me lo prometas a mí, yo sólo quiero aconsejarte, porque eres mi amiga.

—Gracias Victoria…

Bella estaba secando una lágrima de agradecimiento que se calló por su mejilla, cuando su móvil sonó dentro de su cartera. Lo sacó y lo miró y sonrió, respondiendo de inmediato.

—Abogado Cullen —dijo, dándole un guiño a su amiga, que sonrió atenta a la charla mientras Bella añadía con coquetería— Había demorado usted en reportarse…

—Ah, mis disculpas, señora Swan —se disculpó con voz risueña y ronca, haciendo a Bella sonreír— ¿Dónde estás, hermosa?

—Con Victoria, esperando a que nos traigan el almuerzo.

—¿Estás con la loca?

—¡Edward!

—Perdona, la fuerza de la costumbre… bueno, yo aquí estoy con el desquiciado de su marido y Garrett, que me contó los detalles de hoy. Me dijo que te vio hablar con Jasper, ¿está todo bien?

—Sí. Él quiere ahora ver a la niña, así que mañana irá por ella… no es que la idea me entusiasme mucho, pero…

—Debes hacerlo, hermosa. Si incumples el dictamen, él puede aprovecharse de ello.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno, bueno, Tatianne y Garrett dicen que mañana es un buen día para cenar, ¿qué te parece?

—Uhm… quisiera estar en casa cuando Jasper lleve a mi hija de regreso…

—Podemos dejarlo para otro día…

—O podríamos almorzar, ¿crees que tengan problemas?

—No lo creo, pero se los comentaré y te confirmo esta noche, ¿sí? —Propuso y agregó— Recuerda avisarme cuando estés lista con la loc… con tu amiga para ir por ti, ¿sí? Y antes que protestes, debes saber que esta tarde no tengo mucho trabajo, por lo que a la hora que llames, estará bien, ¿entendido?

—Sí abogado, entendido —respondió ella, no evitando una risita la que Edward retribuyó de igual forma antes de decir:

—Diviértete hermosa, nos vemos más tarde. Te mando un beso.

—Nos vemos más tarde, un beso —se despidió, cortando la llamada después de un largo suspiro que hizo carcajear a Victoria.

—¡Por vida de Dios! Si pareces una chiquilla… y no se me haría nada raro recibir invitación a la boda…

—¡Oh, detén tu imaginación, Victoria!

—Lo sé, lo sé…

—De cualquier forma… me habló de… de vivir juntos. Y bueno…

—¡¿Qué esperas?! —preguntó abriendo grandemente sus claros ojos, pasando por alto que el mesero estaba ahí dejando los platos con la comida. Bella miró con nerviosismo al hombre que parecía indiferente y luego a su amiga, respondiendo sólo hasta que el hombre dejó la mesa con los humeantes platillos frente a ellas.

—¡Victoria, por Dios, ¿quieres calmarte? Es muy pronto, ¿está bien? Y te voy a ser sincera, muero por vivir con él, pero ha pasado poco tiempo y creo sería imprudente, además está lo de Alice y no quiero dejar a mis padres solos con ella…

—Está bien, comprendo. Y perdona… ¡Pero júrame que seré la primera en saberlo cuando lo decidas!

Bella puso sus ojos en blanco y miró luego a su amiga, meneando la cabeza —No tienes remedio… y en verdad estás bien loca —admitió, recordando el modo a que Edward llamaba a su amiga.

Esa tarde estuvo muy relajada con Victoria, pues Charlie se encargaría de Mary mientras ella compraba algunas cosas que necesitaba para la niña y para ella, para luego ir con Edward a cenar a su casa.

El abogado llegó a su encuentro cerca de las cinco, saludando a Victoria y despidiéndose rápido de ella, prometiendo una salida en parejas, con James por supuesto. Edward se encaminó antes a su apartamento para cambiarse de ropa y pasar a comprar las cervezas favoritas de Charlie.

—Tuve que comprarle un montón de ropa a mi Mary, está creciendo tan rápido. Hubo ropita que ni siquiera usó… —comentó Bella, caminando tomada de la mano de Edward por el pasillo, rumbo al apartamento.

—Sé cómo es eso —dijo Edward, abriendo la puerta con la llave que sacó de su bolsillo.

—Sí, crecen rápido… —asintió y luego agregó con picardía mientras entraban al piso— y por otro lado, creo que tú no te darás ni cuenta cuando Grace lleve a su primer novio a casa…

—Eso ocurrirá no antes de que cumple treinta, Bella —sentenció Edward con demasiada seriedad, quitándose la chaqueta y aflojando su corbata. Dejó un beso en sus labio de caminó hasta su cuarto para cambiarse.

Bella iba a esperarlo sentada en el sillón checando su móvil el que dejó sobre la mesa de centro cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó insistentemente. Bella sin dudarlo, fue hasta la entrada y abrió, quedándose estática frente a la figura femenina que estaba de pie en frente suyo.

—¡¿Quién es, Bella? —gritó Edward desde el pasillo, pero ella no pudo responder. Los pasos de Edward se hicieron hasta ella, quedándose detrás de Bella, tomándola por los hombros.

—¿Qué haces aquí, quién te dio mi dirección? —preguntó Edward con irritación a la alta mujer, elegantes y sensual que ella no había visto antes. Pero no era necesario que las presentasen, pues supo por la puntada en su pecho y por la reacción tensa y de antipatía de Edward de quien se trataba.

Ella era la dichosa Giuliana, quien dio dos pasos para entrar al departamento sin ser invitada a pasar.

—Te hice una pregunta —reiteró Edward con dureza. La mujer quitó la vista de Bella, que dicho sea de paso, la miraba como si se tratara de un insecto, mirando enseguida a Edward con ojos diametralmente diferentes, mimosos e insinuantes.

—_La tua mamma mi ha dato il tuo indirizzo _—respondió en italiano, lo que Bella no pudo traducir, pues no manejaba para nada el idioma.

Bella hizo ademán de soltarse del agarre de Edward para dejarlos hablar en privado, pero él la retuvo, caminando e interponiéndose entre la italiana y ella, tomando su mano.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿A caso no fui claro la última vez? —espetó con impaciencia.

—_E quella donnaccia, perché sei qui? —_preguntó de regreso con displicencia pasando por alto la pregunta de Edward, alzando la barbilla hacia donde estaba Bella.

—¡Ten cuidado a cómo te refieres a ella, Giuliana! —espetó enfurecido. Hizo ademán de acercarse a ella para sacarla enseguida de ahí, pero esta lo esquivó, dando un paso al costado para enfrentarse a Bella, quien la miró con confusión.

—Mira tú, _mujercita_; disfruta tu momento con _mi_ hombre, y ten cuidado porque yo estaré aquí para suplir sus necesidades, las que creo que alguien como tú no podría atender…

—¡Giuliana…!— exclamó Edward, dando un paso hacia ella para agarrarla del brazo y sacarla de su departamento. Pero antes que eso pasara, la rabia de Bella brotó e hizo que actuara, interponiéndose ahora ella entre Edward y la italiana.

No se había dejado pisotear por la madre de él, no lo haría ahora ante esa mujer.

La miró fijamente y sin pelos en la legua le dijo: —¿No te da vergüenza hacer el ridículo? —preguntó, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas— Porque déjame decirte que es lo que haces. Te las das de mujer avasalladora y seductora, pero no haces más que conformarte con ser la _segundona_. Y pues si se te da bien ser el plato de segunda, allá tú, pero búscate a alguien más, pues Edward y yo hemos decidido estar juntos, y ni él ni yo necesitamos a nadie más, podemos arreglárnoslas con _nuestras necesidades_, que hasta el momento las hemos cubierto muy bien. Al menos, él no se ha quejado, así que estás de más…

Giuliana miraba a Bella con semblante sorprendido y ofendido, dando incluso un paso atrás. Buscó a Edward con la mirada, pero al parecer no sacó nada, pues volvió a mirarla, y antes que pudiera responderle, Bella remató —Así que te aconsejo que saques tu prominente culo de aquí y nos dejes en paz, pues Edward y yo estamos ocupados… ya sabes. ¡Ah! Y por favor, deja ya de hacer el ridículo arrastrándose tras un hombre, pues denigras el orgullo femenino.

Bella oyó a la italiana soltar algo que sonó como un improperio en su idioma, poniéndose roja de rabia, fruncir su boca en una mueca, reacomodar su estrecha chaqueta de cuero marrón, dar media vuelta y salir indignada del departamento, dando un portazo al salir.

La respiración de Bella estaba agitada, digamos que se sentía eufórica por su actitud, segura de lo que acababa de hacer… pero el portazo la hizo estremecer y reaccionar, buscando tímidamente a Edward, quien estaba a un lado, mirándola fijamente con sorpresa y con su boca ligeramente abierta.

_"Diablos, quizás se me pasó la mano…"_ pensó, mirando con vacilación a Edward, esperando su respuesta. Pero el abogado seguía con su vista fija en ella, sin decir nada.

**~En Paralelo~**

Cuando él conoció a Bella y tuvo que tomar su caso de divorcio, pensó que ella era una mujer tímida y cohibida, como un conejillo asustado, pero con el pasar del tiempo y a medida que la iba conociendo más, empapándose de ella, su percepción cambiaba totalmente.

Era una mujer fuerte, segura, valerosa y apasionada. Y aquella escena que él acababa de presenciar en silencio y embobado, daba fe de ello.

Ella podría haberse echado a llorar o salir corriendo de allí, pero no lo hizo, se enfrentó a Giuliana y lo más increíble, la dejó sin palabras haciendo que la italiana fuera la que se largara sin poder responderle.

_"¡Dios, qué mujer!"_

—Uhm… yo… perdona si se me pasó la mano, pero…

—Silencio —la detuvo Edward, caminando hacia ella. La impresión del momento por verla tan decidida, ahora se tornaba ascendentemente en pura pasión. Ella parpadeó rápidamente y apretó sus manos una contra la otra nerviosamente, mientras él se le acercaba hasta rozarse levemente a él.

—Oye, perdona —dijo, caminando hacia atrás, hasta quedar pegada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Edward que la acorralaba.

—Por qué demonios estás pidiendo perdón, hermosa… —susurró roncamente, bajando su boca hasta la mejilla de Bella y descendiendo hasta su suave y oloroso cuello, el que besó ligero, sintiendo su estremecer con cada toque.

—Porque… porque…

—Soy yo el que va a tener que pedir perdón, a tú padre —susurró a su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja— cuando vea que llegamos tarde a su cena…

—¿Co… cómo…?

—Estaba deseando verte así, tan_ fiera _—reconoció, recorriendo su cuello con la punta de su nariz— ¡Dios Bella, no sabes cómo me seduces!

—¿Yo…?

No dijo nada más. La abrazó por la cintura y estampó su boca en la de ella pasionalmente, disfrutando del sabor tan dulce de sus labios. Ella alzó sus manos rodeándole enseguida por el cuello y disfrutó de su boca y de su cuerpo aferrándose al suyo. Estaba a punto de sacarla de esa muralla y llevarla hasta el sofá para hacerle el amor allí mismo, cuando el impertinente e inoportuno móvil de Bella comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

—E…Edward… tengo que… —decía entrecortado, tratando de apartarse contra de su voluntad de los labios y las manos de Edward, pero él no cedía. Estaba sordo y ciego de amor y deseo— Debo contestar…

—Dios, Bella, no por favor —rogó él, quejumbroso, volviendo a saquear su boca a lo que ella volvió a responder, olvidándose del teléfono que dejó de sonar por unos momentos, cuando volvió a repicar.

—Edward, por favor —logró decir ella, cuando con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le fue posible reunir, tomó el rostro de Edward entre sus manos, apartándola unos milímetros. Los verdes ojos de él estaban oscuros, sabiendo ella lo que eso significaba… pues ella también lo deseaba.

A Edward no le quedó otra que suspirar, asentir y apartarse, para que ella se escurriera de sus brazos y corriera a la sala por su teléfono para contestar. Respiró un par de segundos y caminó a reunirse con ella.

—Sí, papá, estaremos allí en unos veinte minutos… —dijo ella. Edward se le acercó y la abrazó por la espalda, descansando su cara, con su mentón sobre el hombro de ella— Sí, llevamos las cervezas. Nos vemos —terminó ella, colgando la llamada. Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se giró, abrazando a Edward por la cintura. Le dio una mirada de disculpa y se empinó para darle un beso suave, apartándose antes que él reaccionara.— Debemos irnos, papá nos espera. Quería saber si Grace iría con nosotros…

—Grace está en una _pijamada_, o algo así, con sus compañeritas —le recordó.

—Lo sé —asintió ella, bajando de momento a otro la mirada— Perdona si te molestó lo de hace un momento, simplemente reaccioné, porque no voy a dejar que ella menos que nadie me trate así. Sé que es tu casa, y que…

—Bella —la llamó él, levantando su rostro hasta dar otra vez con sus marrones orbes— Hermosa, no debes pedir perdón, ¿me oyes? Me alivia saber que no te dejas aminorar por nadie, y si algo como esto vuelve a pasar, debes defenderte como lo has hecho hoy, como lo hiciste con mi madre, ¿sí? Ahora es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha antes que me arrepienta y te encierre aquí.

—En marcha entonces —sonrió ella, echando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward para besar a Edward, quien le recibió gustosa. Eso sí, se apartó antes que él pudiese echar rienda suelta a su deseo, empujándolo hacia la puerta para salir del apartamento.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Charlie recibió a Edward y a su hija con un delantal de cocina, extendiendo una cerveza hasta el abogado y recibiendo el pack de cerveza importada que traía para él. Bella mientras tanto reclamaba a su hija, quien estaba lista para su comida e ir a dormir.

Renée estaba sentada en la sala junto a Alice, que estaba arropada por una manta de lana frente a una chimenea, mirando la televisión.

Edward decidió sentarse junto a ellas mientras Bella calentaba la comida de la niña y Charlie terminaba sus labores de cocinero.

—¿Cómo te has sentido, Alice? —preguntó el abogado con amabilidad.

—Hoy un poco mejor —respondió ella con una leve voz— ¿Y tu hija?

—Está con unas amigas en su casa, una fiesta de pijamas —explicó.

—¡Oh, ella es encantadora, y quiere tanto a Beth! —exclamó Renée con ternura, recordando a la hija de Edward. Él sonrió y asintió, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

En un momento, Renée se levantó del sillón para ir a ayudar a su marido, quedando el abogado y Alice solos en la sala. A él le costaba estar frente a la hermana de Bella sin que un extraño sentimiento de lástima lo poseyera. La escuálida figura de esa mujer era algo que sorprendería a cualquiera: estaba muy delgada, unas ojeras oscuras destacaban en su pálido rostro, además de su estado depresivo que era algo notorio.

—¿Y cómo llevas lo del embarazo? —se atrevió a preguntar Edward, recordando el estado de gestación de ella, el que ni siquiera se notaba.

Ella alzó los hombros y puso sus temblorosas manos sobre su escuálida barriga de dos meses y un poco más —Pues… es raro. No estaba preparada y digamos que me pilló en mal momento.

—Debes ser fuerte por ese bebé, no descuidar tu salud- aconsejó él.

—Es difícil… en mi situación. No sé si llegaré a ser una buena madre.

—Tienes a tu alrededor a gente que te apoya y te quiere.

—No lo merezco —respondió secamente, mirando a Edward y quitando sus manos de su barriga, sorprendiéndole.

Edward entendió de cierta forma que ella se estaba castigando por lo que había pasado, la amargura en sus palabras y el reflejo de esta en sus ojos mostraba ello, y eso le preocupaba. Sabía que su enfermedad, de ser bien cuidada, no tendría que traerle complicaciones ni durante ni después del embarazo, eso si los cuidados eran adecuados. Él podría apostar que sus padres estaban sobre ella, vigilando su alimentación y la ingesta correcta de sus medicamentos, ¿pero y si no? ¿Si ella, silenciosamente se estaba descuidando? Edward frunció su entrecejo y en silencio rogó porque su teoría no fuese verdad.

Más tarde y avanzada la noche, Alice fue llevada a su dormitorio por Charlie después de compartir con ellos durante la cena, aunque su dieta era más estricta, dejando de lado el poder disfrutar de las famosas hamburguesas de Charlie. Edward, quien comenzó a sentir una inquietud creciente por la hermana de Bella, y por la deteriorada relación de ambas, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza.

Debía hablarlo con Bella. Quizás no directamente, pero persuadirla a acercarse a su hermana y tratar de mejorar las cosas, aunque él sabía que ella lo estaba intentando y que no era algo que haría de un día para otro.

—Oye, dónde andas…—dijo Bella a Edward cuando lo vio perdido en sus pensamientos. Él giró la cabeza hacia ella y sólo sonrió, acariciando su mejilla tiernamente.

/E.P/

—Vino, Edward; un par de tus muy buenas botellas de vino vendría bien para el almuerzo— solicitó Garrett aquella mañana cuando llamó a Edward por teléfono para ver qué era bueno llevar, antes que saliera rumbo a casa de Lauren a por su hija, y luego por Bella.

—Cuenta con ello. Estaremos ahí a eso del mediodía, y recuerda que llevaré a Grace, para que prepares a tus _diablos _—dijo Edward, refiriéndose a sus dos hijos, uno de la edad de su Grace.

—Mis angelitos esperan a su amiga Grace —informó Garrett, despidiéndose luego y cortando la llamada. Revisó luego en su celular y vio una llamada perdida de su madre y un número desconocido. Sin ánimo de pelear con su madre, decide no devolver su llamada de momento. Se abrigó para palear el frio día y salió de su apartamento.

Después de ir por sus _dos mujeres, _se fueron hasta casa de los Emerson, donde pasaron un muy buen rato. Él estaba agradecido que sus amigos hubiesen recibido tan bien a Bella, quien se desenvolvía con naturalidad, viéndose relajada y hermosa como siempre.

Antes de oscurecer, fueron de regreso a su casa de Bella, a esperar a que Whitlock fuera a dejar a Beth a la hora acordada. Mientras Grace hablaba en la cocina sobre cómo nacían los pollitos de los huevos con Charlie, Bella y él, se quedaron en el salón haciéndose mimos discretos y hablando.

—Tú dices que Victoria está loca —comentó ella, jugueteando con los dedos de Edward, entrelazados con los de ella— y no has reparado en Tatianne, que es encantadora pero está bien loca también.

Edward se carcajeó y asintió con la cabeza —No lo niego, esa mujer sí está loca.

—¡Y sus hijos, son tan hermosos! ¡Apuesto que uno de ellos terminará siendo el novio de Grace!

—¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó Edward.

Bella negó con la cabeza, divertida por la reacción del celoso padre y dio un beso en su mejilla, descansando luego su cabeza sobre el hombro del abogado, quien giró su rostro, dejando besos sobre la cabeza de ella. Pensó que quizás ese momento era bueno para persuadir a Bella sobre su hermana, pues la idea que se alojó la noche anterior en su cabeza sobre Alice no lo dejó tranquilo.

Ellos antes ya habían tocado el tema y Edward se prometió a sí mismo no presionar con ello, pero algo en él dijo que debía insistir o persuadirla al menos.

—Hermosa —dijo entre besos sobre su cabeza. No estaba seguro de cómo continuar hablando, pero tenía que hacerlo. Bella levantó su cabeza y lo miró, esperando a lo que él tenía que decir— Anoche… anoche estuve hablando un momento con tu hermana… —Vio en el rostro de Bella tornarse del sosiego a la tensión, pero aun así continuó— Hermosa, creo que debes plantearte la idea de arreglar las cosas con ella.

—Edward, por favor —dijo Bella como en un lamento, echándose hacia atrás y apartándose de él — Te dije que lo intentaría…

—¿Cuándo, Bella? —Preguntó él, reteniendo sus manos, las que ahora sentía tensas— Bella, ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente. Tu vida está tomando un rumbo nuevo en todos los sentidos, no dejes que la relación con tu hermana se siga rompiendo…

—Pensé que a ti te sería más fácil ponerte en mi lugar, Edward —dijo, quitando sus manos de las de su novio— ¡Dios! ¿Crees que no lo intento? ¿Crees que soy de piedra? —exclamó con frustración y con el llanto quemándole la garganta y los ojos.

Antes que se apartara aún más, Edward alcanzó el rostro de Bella con ambas manos y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos —¡No es lo que quiero decir, y lo sabes! —Exclamó enérgicamente y agregó con más suavidad, acariciando con sus pulgares la tersa piel de su rostro— ¿A qué le tienes miedo, eh?

Las lágrimas desbordaron los ojos de Bella a la vez que su barbilla temblaba ligeramente. Edward no esperó más y la atrajo de regreso hacia su cuerpo, apretándola por la cintura, rozando su nariz con la de ella —Dios, Bella, eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido. Has enfrentado cosas duras y aquí estas, saliendo adelante con tu hija. Date una oportunidad con ella, porque estoy segura que muy dentro de ti la confianza ciega que tenías en ella está latente. Ella te necesita Bella, ahora más que nunca. Si debes gritarle y enrostrarle lo que hizo, hazlo hermosa, sácalo fuera, pero no lo retengas adentro, porque te hace daño a ti.

Bella mordió su labio y se abrazó a Edward por su cuello con fuerza —Tengo tanto miedo… no quiero que algo así vuelva a pasarme…

—No pasará, hermosa —susurró él, consolándola.

—¿Bella está llorando? —la repentina pregunta de Grace que entró a la sala de improviso, hizo que la pareja se apartara. Edward miró a su hija sonriéndole, mientras Bella secaba sus lágrimas— ¿Echas de menos a Beth, Bella? —insistió la niña, acercándose a ellos con cautela.

—No, cariño —le sonrió Edward, acariciando el cabello de su hija— No pasa nada…

—Beth llegará pronto, eso dijo Don Charlie, así que no estés triste —se animó a decirle Grace. Bella en respuesta torció su boca y extendió sus brazos hacia la niña.

—Ven, dame un abrazo —pidió Bella simplemente, atrapando a la niña en sus brazos, que asintió a su petición.

Edward sonrió y en su interior se sintió satisfecho, no sólo por el consuelo que su hija estaba prestando a Bella en ese momento, sino porque sabía que ella haría lo correcto con respecto a su hermana Alice.

/E.P/

La familia Cullen estaba reunida en pleno, aquel domingo, celebrando el aniversario de matrimonio de Esme y Carlisle. Edward había llegado allí después de haber llamado a Bella y confirmar que ella buscaría el momento de hablar con Alice, además, quería pasar tiempo con su hija y sus padres, así que, él respetó eso y le dijo que la llamaría a medio día y por la noche. No se atrevió a invitarla para que lo acompañara a casa de sus padres, pues quería evitar más enfrentamientos y malos ratos. Por otro lado, no le sorprendería que su madre invitase a su nueva amiga Giuliana, así que mucho menos quería encuentros desagradables, aunque la última vez a Giuliana le quedó bien en claro que no era bienvenida, al menos Bella y él se lo dejaron muy claro. Edward sonrió al recordarlo.

Cuando llegó a la casa, fue recibido como siempre por su padre, mientras Esme le daba un menos que tibio recibimiento. Él no quiso hacer comentarios al respecto, sólo lo dejó estar. Dejó que Grace entregara el regalo que había hecho para sus abuelos, mientras él se acercaba a Rosalie y a Emmett, quien jugaba con sus dos hijas, Susan y Sarah.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Emmett, mientras Edward reclamaba a una de las pequeñas niñas para cargarla.

—Todo bien —respondió Edward, mientras la pequeña Sarah en sus brazos balbuceaba algo a su tío, causándole mucha gracia. Emmett asintió de regreso y luego miró a su hija en brazos de Edward, y le dijo— ¡Jálale las greñas a tu tío Edward, hija!

La niña se carcajeó como entendiendo lo que su padre le había dicho y enseguida buscó el cabello de su tío Edward con sus manitos para agarrarlo y tirarlo. Edward no pudo sino sonreír.

Compartieron un buen momento en general, como cuando toda la algarabía se centraba en las tres nietas del matrimonio Cullen, quienes bailaban para sus abuelos al ritmo de una contagiosa música. Cuando acabaron, todas corrieron hasta su abuelo Carlisle, lanzándoseles encima. Edward miraba su entorno familiar y deseaba poder llegar a viejo con la mujer que _amaba _y disfrutar de las locuras de sus nietas, como en ese momento lo hacían sus padres. Además, celebrar tantos años de firme matrimonio era una cuestión que él quería llegar a vivir. Muchos, muchos años.

—Entonces Grace, ¿ya sabes que pedirás a Santa esta navidad? —preguntó Emmett a su sobrina, cuando todos estaba sentados a la mesa, después de disfrutar del banquete que Esme preparó para la ocasión.

Grace torció su boca, pensativa, mientras con su dedo índice rascaba su barbilla —No estoy segura… quizás una bicicleta más grande… o unos patines…

—¿Te has portado bien? —preguntó el abuelo Carlisle, entornando los ojos a su nieta. Ella de inmediato asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí abuelito, muy bien.

—¿Y sabes usar los patines? —preguntó Rosalie, limpiando la boca de una de sus hijas.

—No, pero Don Charlie me dijo que podría enseñarme —respondió, saboreando su flan de chocolate. Edward miró a su hija y sonrió. Sonrisa que duró hasta que Esme, toscamente preguntó:

—¿Y quién es ese Charlie?

—Él es el papá de Bella, ¿verdad, papá? —respondió la niña, mirando a su padre. Edward acercó su mano hasta la cabeza de su hija y respondió con naturalidad.

—Sí, cariño.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que lleves a la niña a la casa de esa mujer, Edward?!

La tensión en la mesa se posó rápidamente, después que Esme increpara a su hijo. Grace lanzó un respingo y automáticamente se bajó de su silla, haciéndose hasta su padre para que él la tomara en sus brazos.

—Mamá, por favor —pidió Edward a su madre, tensando su mandíbula, mientras sentaba a su hija en sus brazos.

—Don Charlie no es malo… es muy bueno —salió la pequeña en defensa del padre de Bella.

—Grace, ¿por qué no vamos con tus primas a ver los dibujos animados? ¿Acabaste tu postre, cariño? —preguntó Rosalie, levantándose rápidamente para salvar la situación. La niña miró a su padre, quien asintió, saliendo del comedor en compañía de su tía Rose y sus primitas. Cuando estuvieron fuera, Edward estalló:

—¡¿Qué pretendes, mamá?!

—¡Un hombre extraño está relacionándose con mi nieta! Una cosa es que tú tengas algo con esa _mujer_, y otra muy diferente es que lleves a la niña a esa casa…

—¡Tu actitud está comenzando a sobrepasarse, mamá!

—¡No estoy de acuerdo que salgas con esa mujer! ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta que ella no es para ti?

—¿Qué ella no es para mí? —Repitió Edward con incredulidad— ¡Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo!

—¡Basta! ¡Los dos! —exclamó el patriarca a su mujer y a su hijo.

—¿No me dirás, Carlisle, que estás de acuerdo con esta locura de tu hijo?

—¡Mamá, por favor! Edward no tiene quince años como para esperar el consentimiento de ustedes para tener una relación…

—¡Tú también, Emmett! —regañó Esme al mayor de sus hijos.

Edward, con su cabeza sobre sus manos, haciendo ejercicios de respiración, rogaba en silencio para no perder la compostura con su madre, que estaba a punto de sacarlo de quicio.

—Esme, cariño, creo que ya es suficiente. Edward es adulto, y sabe lo que hace, además ella se ve una buena mujer…

—¡Eso tú no lo sabes, Carlisle!

—Ni tu tampoco, mamá, si no te has dado la oportunidad de conocerla —apoyó Emmett la opinión de su padre— Ella es la pareja de Edward, y debes aceptarla como tal…

—¡Ella nunca será bienvenida en esta casa! —dictaminó Esme, golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano extendida.

—Si ella no es bien recibida en esta casa, ni yo ni mi hija lo seremos tampoco —dijo Edward, más dolido que enojado por lo expresado por su madre, levantándose de la mesa con los hombros encorvados, y sin decir más, fue hasta la sala, se despidió de Rosalie y sus sobrinas, tomó a su hija, la abrigó y la sacó de la casa en extremo mutismo. La niña, como entendiendo el mal ánimo de su padre, no preguntó nada, solo lo abrazó por los hombros con fuerza mientras este la llevaba en brazos al coche.

Nunca Edward se sintió tan fuera de lugar en esa, su propia casa. Jamás pensó que su madre pudiese tener tal animadversión por Bella sin siquiera conocerla. Nunca pensó que Esme no estuviera feliz con su felicidad, y eso le dolía. ¿Cómo era posible que los padres de Bella lo hayan recibido tan bien, mientras _sus _padres no tenían la misma consideración para con ella?

No era justo. Pero Bella había defendido fieramente su relación con él, por lo tanto, él haría lo mismo, no por corresponder a su actuar, sino porque creía en eso, porque la quería y estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con ella, sea quien sea se interpusiera.

—¿Vamos al cine, papi? —preguntó la niña desde el asiento trasero del coche. Edward la miró por el espejo retrovisor, sonriéndole.

—Claro hermosa, vamos al cine a ver una buena película —respondió, dirigiéndose hasta la sala de cine a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de día con su hija, intentando olvidar el amargo momento que dejaba atrás en casa de sus padres.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ya estoy en nuestra cita de los jueves, niñas. Como siempre, mi eterno agradecimiento por pasar por aquí y leer mi locura. **

**Gaby Madriz es la beta de esta locura, a quien agradezco con todo mi corazón como siempre por apañarme con esta locura. (¡Te adoro mi Gaby!)**

******Ahora a leer. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Espero sus pareceres.**

**¡Besos a todas!**

**=)**

**(Pueden encontrarme como Cata_lina_lina en twitter y Catalina Lina en Facebook)**

* * *

**23. Espantamales.**

_"Dar es dar, lo que recibes también es libertad…_

_~En Paralelo~_

Aquel domingo de noviembre, previo a la cena de Acción de Gracias, Bella sostiene la bandeja del desayuno sobre sus manos y suelta un fuerte suspiro justo antes de abrir la puerta de la recamara de su hermana Alice.

Se lo había propuesto la noche anterior, no lo del desayuno en su cuarto, sino la charla que ambas debían de tener, después de recibir consejos de Victoria, Edward y sus padres, para comenzar el proceso de curación, perdón y olvido.

Habló con sus padres y les dijo que necesitaba privacidad para hablar con ella tranquilamente. Ellos, esperanzados, asintieron y dijeron que se preocuparían de atender a Mary mientras ellas estaban hablando. Además, le habló esa mañana a Edward y le contó lo que haría, asimismo aprovecharía la tarde con su hija y sus padres, por lo que sólo acordaron que se hablarían a medio día y por la tarde.

Finalmente, y después de encomendarse a Dios y a todos sus Santos, carraspeó, tocó dos veces la puerta, suspiró y abrió, adentrándose al cuarto de su hermana; quien estaba tapada hasta el cuello y como siempre con su vista fija en la ventana. Cuando desvió sus opacos ojos hacia la puerta, Bella pudo distinguir un atisbo de sorpresa en ellos, incorporándose enseguida sobre la cama, sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Mamá te envió?

—Sí… no, no precisamente —dijo, acercándose hasta la cama, y dejando la bandeja entre el espacio que había entre ambas. Alice dejó el rostro de Bella unos momentos para mirar la bandeja y se dio cuenta que allí no había desayuno para una persona, sino para dos —Mamá hizo tu desayuno, pues hay que tener cuidado con el tema de la glicemia y todo eso.

—¿Vas… vas a desayunar conmigo? —preguntó Alice en un susurro, mirando hacia la bandeja y hacia su hermana, alternadamente.

—Sí, lo haré.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras Alice agarraba la taza de leche entre sus manos, soplaba y bebía con cortos sorbos. Bella tomaba una tostada y agregaba mermelada de guinda cuidadosamente, mientras pensaba en lo nerviosa que estaba, y el por qué de eso. Sabía que para purgar el dolor de la traición debía saber exactamente qué sucedió.

Y no quería seguir esperando más, debía comenzar de una vez, antes que los nervios la inmovilizaran. Y como su Alice leyese la mente de su hermana, comenzó a hablar, con su taza de leche aun en las manos, desviando su vista hacia la ventana. Otra vez.

—Supe que algo en mis sentimientos por Jasper iban más allá de un cariño fraterno, cuando se mudaron a Estocolmo —comenzó Alice, sorprendiendo a Bella, que guardó silencio para oír a su hermana— Cuando los extrañaba más de lo normal, sobre todo a él. Veía sus fotos y suspiraba con añoranza, incluso tenia sueños románticos con él. Pensé que se me pasaría, ya sabes, pero no pasó. Y tuve miedo… miedo porque sabía que desde ese momento yo comencé a traicionarte. Y me odié por eso.

"Nunca se me pasó por la mente interferir en tu matrimonio, pues esto era algo mío, que me atañía sólo a mí, y que por lo mismo yo debía resolver. Jasper siempre se mostraba como un hermano cariñoso y nunca se sobrepasó conmigo, pero ese cariño se torció el día que conocí a Michael"

—Lo recuerdo… dijo que eran celos de hermano… y yo le creí, que ingenua soy —comentó Bella, negando con la cabeza, bebiendo luego de su taza de café. Alice la miró y continuó con su relato, ahora mirándola directamente a la cara.

—Él, después de esa cena de navidad cuando conocí a Michael, comenzó a increparme, me miraba con celo y posesividad. Un día me acorraló en un cuarto y me dijo que no me quedara con Michael. Lo increpé y le recordé que tú y él acababan de tener un bebé, le recordé que estaba casado contigo, y me dijo que era un hombre capaz de amarnos… de amarnos a las dos. Ese fue el día que me encontraste llorando en el parque, cerca de tu casa.

—En otras palabras, te ofreció ser su amante… asqueroso —susurró Bella, como en trance. Una vez más se daba cuenta que las señales pasaban claras frente a su nariz, pero ella las obviaba. Qué tonta se sentía…

—Tuve una lucha interna muy potente, Bella, sobre lo que era correcto hacer y sobre lo que deseaba hacer. Finamente me incliné por la primera, y vi en Michael mi tabla de salvación...

—¿Lo amaste, Alice?¿Amaste a Michael o sólo fue tu tabla de salvación como le dices? —preguntó Bella con un poco más de hosquedad de la que fue consiente. Pero no se retractó, y esperó a que su hermana le contestara.

—Sí, Bella. Y lo amo todavía…

—Entonces… sigo sin entender. Porque si regresaste acá enamorada de Michael, por qué lo engañaste… ¡Por qué nos engañaste!

Alice tragó y bajó su vista con vergüenza, dejando su taza de leche medio vacía sobre la bandeja —No fui consciente de nada cuando estuve en sus brazos, Bella, fue como si los sueños que tuve alguna vez con él, se hicieran tangibles. Sueños que escondí, que traté de olvidar…

—No lo amabas suficiente entonces. Nadie engaña a quien ama, Alice.

—Lo sé, estoy consciente de eso. Quizás por eso me niego a decirle sobre mi embarazo, decirle que "probablemente" sea él el padre. No es justo para él…

—Eso no lo sabes.

Alice hizo caso omiso al comentario de su hermana —Él insistía en comunicarse conmigo por teléfono o correo electrónico, los que ignoré ciertamente. Pensé que mis sentimientos por Jasper se habían desvanecido por completo, porque estaba segura de mi amor por Michael, eso me hacía fuerte, pero fue una mala idea venir sola, pues él era como mi escudo. Me sentí débil sin él a mi lado… aunque resistí creo estoicamente… hasta que ocurrió lo de tu cumpleaños, eso creo que lo sabes.

—¿Te obligó Jasper a tener sexo con él, Alice?

Alice negó lentamente —No, Bella. Sería fácil decir eso, culparlo, pero no. Llegué a tu casa engañada, pensando que tú estarías esperándome. Cuando me di cuenta, era tarde. Caí como una tonta, tendría que haberte llamado para confirmar… pero me vi cegada y me dejé llevar. Y ese fue mi peor error. Siempre me resistí a ceder con él, oculté mis deseos, pero ese día bajé mis muros y, bueno… ya sabes el resto.

—Sé que no me dijiste nada porque yo no te creería. Ponía mis manos al fuego por mi esposo, por eso no creí cuando mamá me lo insinuó, pero aún así, debiste ser tú la que me lo dijera con claridad, aunque yo no te creyera —le recriminó, tensando su mandíbula y apuñando el cubrecama, mirando a su hermana con dolor.

—¿Sirvió de algo que mamá te lo dijera? No le hablaste por semanas, Bella…

—¡Eso no significaba que la duda no se hubiese sembrado en mí, Alice! —exclamó fuertemente, levantándose de la cama— Quizás, si tú también me lo hubieses dicho, si esto me lo hubieses dicho en ese momento, no estaríamos pasando por esto, nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho pesar, Alice —recriminó a su hermana, sin poder evitarlo.

Alice frunció su entrecejo y bajó la cabeza con vergüenza —Lo siento —susurró.

Bella cerró los párpados con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza —Vale, siento haberte hablado así…

—No importa, lo merezco.

Bella suspiró y volvió a caminar hasta la cama de su hermana, sentándose junto a ella —Alice, ¿de verdad no tienes seguridad de quien es el padre de tu bebé?

—No, no lo sé. Antes de venir, estuve enferma, creo que Michael y yo nos intoxicamos con mariscos o algo así. Vomité varias veces, probablemente vomité la pastilla, pero no presté atención. Es una excusa estúpida, lo sé, pero sabes lo mala que soy para tomar pastillas y medicinas —dijo.

—Lo sé, lo recuerdo —respondió Bella simplemente, mientras por su cabeza pasaban un montón de imágenes.

—Sé que esto va a sonar estúpido, pero por una parte me alegro que hay pasado. Que vieras cómo en realidad es Jasper, era la única manera de que abrieras los ojos.

—Cruel forma de darme cuenta —dijo Bella con malestar, pasando los dedos sobre su frente.

—Pero fuiste recompensada. Edward aparecería en tu vida tarde o temprano y…

Bella la interrumpió de inmediato y le aclaró ese punto —Si Edward hubiese aparecido en mi vida estando yo casada, y me hubiese dado cuenta que él era el hombre a quien quería en verdad, hubiese sido sincera con Jasper, y no lo hubiese engañado.

—Lo sé, pero dicen que las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no?

—Tú y yo nos podríamos haber ahorrado tanto sufrimiento, Alice —meditó Bella en voz alta— Las cosas podrían haber sido de otra manera, quizás hubiesen sido dolorosas, pero entre tú y yo no se hubiera roto nada… el dolor hubiese sido más pasable, pero saber que me traicionaste, no confiaste en mi —Bella cerró los ojos con dolor, sujetando así sus lágrimas.

Alice sin embargo las dejó correr por su rostro. Ella era la responsable en gran parte del dolor de su hermana, y eso era un dolor que le martillaba el alma, y dejaría de sentirlo cuando ella le dijera que le perdonaba y a su vez pudiera verlo en sus ojos. Cuando eso pasara, ella podría estar en paz consigo misma.

Alice se atrevió a extender sus manos y tomar las de Bella, que hasta ese momento tenía sus parpados cerrados, abriéndolos repentinamente ante el toque de su hermana. La miró, y vio la tristeza en sus ojos.

—Nunca, nunca quise hacerte daño. Daría todo por volver atrás y hacer las cosas de otra manera, como las tendría que haber hecho… pero no puedo. Desearía tener la valentía que tú tienes, para haber enfrentado la realidad, pero no lo hice, no soy tan valiente como tú, y desearía serlo… te suplico me perdones, Bella. Perdóname, por favor, te lo suplico… —su voz se quebró definitivamente, e inclinándose, llevó sus labios hasta las manos de su hermana en un acto de humildad, y allí lloró.

Bella mordió su labio y soltó una de sus manos del agarre de su hermana, llevándola tentativamente y temblando hasta la cabellera negra de ella, acariciándola con sutileza, mientras sus lágrimas no podían seguir reteniéndose en sus ojos, percatándose de hombros de Alice se sacudían por los sollozos que salían de su cuerpo.

—Está bien, _nena _—dijo suavemente, llamando a su hermana como antes siempre solía hacerlo— Superaremos esto —agregó, sintiendo como en su pecho una especie de tranquilidad se cernía después de haber dicho aquello.

Alice alzó su rostro y sin esperar más, se acercó a Bella y la abrazó con fuerza, como hace tiempo no lo hacía, y como hace tiempo deseaba hacerlo.

Ambas hermanas lloraron abrazadas durante un buen rato, sellando esa conversación y el perdón que una declaraba sobre la otra. Después de eso, Bella tomó el rostro pálido de su hermana y con sus dedos limpió sus lágrimas y le sonrió.

—Ahora, nos preocuparemos de tu salud y de preparar la llegada de este pequeñito —Bella llevó una mano hasta el vientre de Alice— Y hablarás con Michael, serás sincera con él, ¿está bien?

—Lo intentaré… —susurró Alice.

Bella asintió y se sintió en paz consigo misma por haber hablado al fin con su hermana, pues sentía que lo había hecho en el momento adecuado, sin haber forzado su perdón hacia ella.

Ahora, intuía que las cosas tomarían un rumbo ascendente con respecto a la relación con su hermana, aunque no dejaba de preocuparle su salud. Pero confiaba en Dios que eso también mejorara, que su hermana comenzara a tomar conciencia de que ya no debía velar por ella misma, sino que por el niño que venía en camino. Sabía que había estado ajena a su embarazo, que todo lo que rodeó su concepción y su estado de ánimo no contribuían a ilusionarse con la maternidad como era normal en una mujer, pero ahora debía ser diferente, y ella velaría porque así fuera.

/E.P/

Salió de su recamara y estuvo toda la tarde jugando con _Beth_ —¡Está muy animada! —comentó Bella muy contenta a Edward, mientras hablaban por teléfono al finalizar el día. Le contó que se habían sentado a la mesa a la hora de almuerzo y habían compartido como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Charlie había recordado viejas anécdotas de cuando eran pequeñas y habían se reído de ello. Además, comenzaron a delinear nombres para el futuro miembro de la familia y Renée planeó con Alice una salida al día siguiente para comenzar a comprar las cosas del bebé.

—Es perfecto, Bella, me alegro mucho por ustedes —comentó Edward, intentando sonar feliz por ella, pero Bella intuyó que esa felicidad que sabía sentía por ella, estaba opacada por algo.

—¿Estuvo bien tu día con Grace? —preguntó tratando de sonar de despreocupada, escondiendo su inquietud.

— Sí, hermosa. Almorzamos en casa de mis padres y luego fuimos al cine —comentó sin mucho ánimo. La preocupación de Bella se disparó exponencialmente.

—¿Qué sucedió, Edward? Dime, por favor…

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Hace un rato la fui a dejar a casa de Lauren y ahora estoy en mi departamento. Estoy cansado, eso es todo.

Bella torció su boca y soltó un bufido. Se molestó un poco de saber que Edward no quería decirle lo que le pasaba, sabiendo ella que algo iba mal.

—Bien, te dejo entonces para que descanses —dijo en tono un poco cortante— Hablamos mañana.

—¡Ey! —exclamó Edward al otro lado de la línea— ¿Por qué te molestas?

—¡¿Qué por qué me molesto?! ¡Sé que algo va mal contigo, y no me quieres decir! Así que como no quieres hablar, mejor te dejo…

—No quiero preocuparte, Bella. Simplemente es eso —admitió con voz cansada— Has tenido un día maravilloso con tu familia, no quiero arruinártelo con mis problemas.

—¡Dios, Edward, me dejas más preocupada! —le exclamó con impaciencia. Escuchó a Edward soltar aire y supo que estaba fumando, por lo que le regañó— Y estás fumando ¡No fumes, Edward, le hace mal a tu salud!

Él soltó una risita —Vale, vale, este será mi último cigarro…

—Mentiroso —rebatió ella con humor, aliviada que al menos el tono de su voz era más animada —Dime Edward.

—Lo de siempre, cariño. Mi madre y sus comentarios — comentó, y fue suficiente para ella, ahora entendía por qué él no quería contarle nada, porque por supuesto, la señora Esme Cullen hizo algún comentario sobre ella, que había molestado a Edward.

—Lo siento, Edward… —susurró, contrita.

—No Bella, no te sientas culpable. No estamos haciendo nada malo, lo sabes. Mi madre es la que debe pedir disculpas por su actitud, no tú, ni yo. Pero no me voy a dejar amedrentar por ella, no estoy para eso.

—Desearía que las cosas con ella fueran diferente…

—Y yo, hermosa. Pero espero que el tiempo la haga rectificar. No puedo evitar sentirme mal por su actitud, porque más que hacerme enojar, me duele.

—Te entiendo —respondió ella a sus dichos. Suspiró y decidió cambiar el tema— Uhm, sabes qué estuvimos planeando la cena de Acción de Gracias, y pues… si tu quisieras venir… si es que no tienes planes con tu familia…

—¿Me estás invitando, hermosa?

—Claro que sí. Tú y Grace están invitados.

—No estoy seguro si Grace pueda ir, pero yo acepto tu invitación.

—¡Perfecto! Ah, y mañana quisiera que me acompañaras, quiero comprarle un regalo a mi futuro sobrino, ¿te parece?

—Seguro. ¿Hasta qué hora estarás en la escuela?

—Hasta las cinco. Tenemos un almuerzo por el cumpleaños de Jacob y luego debo terminar unas cosas —dijo, y después que ella le contara eso, hubo un silencio un poco extendido —¿Edward?

—¿Tu amigo Jacob, Bella? —preguntó con ironía. Y otra vez, en una misma conversación, Bella se exasperó:

—¡¿Por qué usas ese tono, Edward?! ¡¿Acaso no puedo tener amigos?! Porque te recuerdo que tú sí tienes amigas, muy guapas por demás, ¡y yo no te digo nada!

—¡Mis amigas no quieren meter su lengua dentro de mi boca!

—¡Edward! ¿Qué dices?... ¿Sabes qué? Mejor te dejo que descanses, estás francamente insoportable. Hablamos mañana —dijo, y antes que él pudiera protestar, colgó.

Dejó su móvil sobre la cama frente a ella y lo miró, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla con fuerza. Contó hasta cinco y el teléfono comenzó a sonar, indicando en la pantalla que el abogado Cullen estaba tratando de comunicarse con ella. Siguió mordiendo su mejilla interna, mientras palmeaba su mano sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. El móvil dejó de sonar por dos segundos, y volvió a replicar, esta vez con más insistencia.

No aguantó más, y respondió: —¡¿Qué?!

—¿Me colgaste el teléfono, Bella? —preguntó con voz oscura y ronca, provocando escalofríos en el cuerpo de Bella. Sabía lo que él estaba intentando, pero no cedió… por mucho que eso le costaba.

—¡Sí!

—Es usted muy osada, señora Swan. Tiene usted un carácter bastante salvaje…

—¡Eso ya lo sabes, así que no me provoques con tus tonterías! —contestó, tragándose las ganas de soltar una risa, no sabe bien por qué.

—¿Tonterías? ¡No son tonterías, sé lo que digo!

—¿Vas a seguir?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Cálmate… ¡Pero diablos, Bella, no puedo evitar sentir celos de ese tipo!

Ella sonrió y dijo con suavidad —No tienes que sentir celos de él, yo sólo te quiero a ti…

—¿Cómo?

—Digo que no tienes que…

—No, no eso —la interrumpió él— lo último que dijiste, ¿por qué no debo sentir celos de él?

Ella cerró los ojos y lo repitió para él con todo su corazón —Porque sólo te quiero a ti.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Sólo te quiero a ti.

—También te quiero hermosa, sólo a ti, y no me importa si mi madre o cualquier otra persona le desagrade la idea. Eres ahora parte de mi vida, y tienes mi corazón por completo contigo —declaró, haciendo que Bella esbozara una gran sonrisa y suspirara sonoramente.

Era oficial: ella estaba totalmente enamorada del abogado Edward Cullen.

Así fue como el día siguiente, la pareja de tortolitos paseaba después de las seis de la tarde por el centro comercial, entrando y saliendo de tiendas para bebes y niños. De cada una salían con una bolsa de regalo, esto para el hijo de Alice, para Beth y para Grace. Caminaban entre la gente, ignorando al resto, felices y dentro de su propia burbuja. Bella sentía que el amor y la felicidad resplandecían en ella, y eso la hacía sentirse segura.

La gente pasaba por el lado de esta pareja, ignorándola… bueno, no toda la gente. Porque un par de ojos fisgones, que seguía los pasos del abogado y su pareja, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación en italiano, cuando puso las piezas en su puzle mental.

¿A caso Edward estaba junto a esa _mujercita_ porque… porque está embarazada? Porque, para ella, qué otra razón pudiese tener él para poner sus ojos en esa _maestrita de quinta_, más que un embarazo. Porque las pruebas eran obvias, ambos saliendo y entrando de tiendas para bebés… y claro, con Edward desolado por la muerte de Elizabeth, la llegada de un hijo que reemplazara la pérdida de su hija, seguro era lo que lo estaría cegando.

_"¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió primero?!"_ exclamó la italiana en su lengua natal, guiando enseguida sus pasos hacia la salida, rumbo a casa de su amiga Esme, para contarle las últimas novedades.

~**En Paralelo~**

La italiana no se demoró en llegar a casa de su nueva amiga Esme, no importándole la hora, ni dándose la molestia de llamar antes. Le pide al conductor del taxi que hace un tiempo contrató como su chofer, que la llevara hasta allí.

Cuando llegó, una mujer del servicio la hace entrar y le pide que espere en la sala principal, pero ella le dice que es amiga de la casa, y con propiedad se adentra en la casa hasta llegar al pequeño comedor diario, donde encuentra a Esme, quien está acompañada de su ex nuera, Lauren, quien mira con sorpresa a la italiana.

—Giuliana, no sabía que venías— dijo Esme, sorprendida también, pero aun así, levantándose y saludando de dos besos en el rostro a la invitada.

—_Signora_ Lauren, mucho gusto volver a verla…—con la voz temblorosa saludó amablemente la italiana a Lauren, quien estrechó sus ojos a ella y frunció su entrecejo.

—No sabía que conocías a Esme, Giuliana —preguntó, sin siquiera saludarle.

—Sí, bueno, Esme ha sido muy amable…

—Es una mujer encantadora, Lauren —comentó Esme a la ex esposa de su hijo— Me ha contado lo mucho que adora a las niñas, y que se vino a trabajar justo aquí y decidió buscarlas para saludarlas.

—Oh, qué amable —dijo con ironía Lauren, cruzándose de brazos y taladrado con la mirada a la italiana, quien supo estaba metiéndole cosas en la cabeza a Esme. Ahora le calzaban muchas cosas, así que decidió mostrarle a Esme como realmente era esa mujer— La última vez que fuiste a mi despacho, ni siquiera preguntaste por ella. Las veces que has visitado a Edward, tampoco te has tomado el tiempo para preguntar.

—Yo… yo...—tartamudeó Giuliana, pero sin alcanzar a decir nada realmente, Esme le preguntó, confundida:

—¿Los has visitado, Giuliana? Me dijiste que no pudiste dar con ellos cuando llegaste aquí.

—Eso fue después…

—Aprovechando que estamos las tres aquí —dijo Lauren, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a las otras dos mujeres— aclararemos un par de asuntos. Esme, ¿quieres saber los reales motivos de mi divorcio con Edward? Pues aquí tienes un motivo —indicó Lauren a Giuliana, quien abrió sus ojos con desmesura por el terror de las palabras que salían de la boca de Lauren, sin filtro.

—No entiendo… —reconoció la madre de Edward.

—Ella y Edward fueron amantes por al menos dos años. Edward terminó su relación con ella cuando Lizzie murió, pero ella no lo ha querido entender así. ¿Crees que llegó aquí buscando trabajo? ¿Crees que vino hasta tu casa para preguntar por Grace? Pues no, ella llegó hasta Chicago detrás de Edward, ¿no es eso verdad, Giuliana?

Esme dio un paso atrás, y puso la mano sobre su pecho. Miró con sorpresa alternadamente a Lauren, que estaba muy tranquila, y a Giuliana, estupefacta y muda de la sorpresa y el terror de la verdad.

—¿Es eso cierto, Giuliana? —Preguntó, y sin esperar que respondiera, atacó— ¡Pensé que tu amor por mi nieta te estaba acercando aquí! Pensé que compartías mi desacuerdo con la relación de Edward, porque querías que Lauren y él se reconciliaran por el bien de mi nieta…

—¡Oh, Esme! Por supuesto que ella sabía que tú pensabas eso, pero nada más te vio como una aliada en sus planes de_ caza_ para con Edward. Grace era una buena coartado, ¿no, Giuliana? —inquirió Lauren.

—¡Él me dio esperanzas! —Exclamó agitada y desesperada— ¡Él me usó y me desechó como si yo fuera basura!

—Tú te prestaste para eso, Giuliana, y dudo mucho que él te haya dado esperanzas…

—¡Fuiste la amante de mi hijo! ¡Maldita, sal de mi casa, ahora! —gritó la dueña de casa, agarrando a la italiana de un brazo, prácticamente arrastrándola hasta la salida.

—¡Edward está con esa mujer, Bella, porque ella está embarazada de él, lo sé! —exclamó desesperada mientras iba siendo sacada. Pero cuando dijo eso, Esme detuvo su andar, pero apretó aún más el agarre por el brazo de la italiana.

—¿Qué has dicho? —susurró amenazante la señora Cullen.

—Eso no es cierto, Esme —se apresuró a decir Lauren con tranquilidad detrás de ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, zarandeando Esme a Giuliana, exigiéndole explicaciones.

—Los vi… comprando en tiendas para bebé… —justificó débilmente Giuliana, tratando de convencer a Esme.

—¡Eres muy estúpida, Giuliana! —Exclamó Lauren— ¿Das por hecho que ella está embarazada, porque la viste comprando en una tienda de bebé? ¡Ese es un fundamento estúpido!

—¡Él debe estar cegado por el hecho que ella le va a dar un hijo! —Exclamó ahora la italiana, mirando a Esme, sosteniendo su teoría— ¡Por qué otra cosa estaría con ella!

—¡Porque la quiere, Giuliana, por qué otro motivo! —respondió con vehemencia Lauren, defendiendo la relación de Edward y Bella.

—¡Suficiente! —Exclamó Esme, con una mano sobre su pecho agitado, y con el otro aun agarrando el brazo de la italiana— Fuera de aquí, Giuliana, no eres más bienvenida en esta casa. Vete, vete… —dijo, empujándola hacia la salida. Se giró dándole la espalda y tapó sus ojos con la palma de su mano. Lauren se apresuró a acercarse a ella y ver si estaba bien, mientras a Giuliana no le quedaba de otra que salir de esa casa y trazar otras estrategias. Ahora todo sería más difícil para ella.

—Siento haberte dicho esto así, Esme, pero era necesario que lo supieras —dijo Lauren con suavidad, sobando la espalda de su ex suegra— Vamos adentro para que te tomes un té y te calmes. A Carlisle le preocupará verte así….

—¡Cómo… cómo es posible que Edward te haya hecho una cosa como esa, cómo es posible! —exclamó con pena, dejándose caer en su silla frente a la mesa, después que Lauren le pidió a la muchacha que preparara un té para Esme.

—Eso ya es pasado, Esme…

—¡Cómo es posible que te engañara a ti, que has sido tan buena!

Lauren tragó grueso, y se dijo que era el momento de hablarle a Esme sobre la realidad de las cosas, de cómo había pasado todo. Le diría todo, aunque omitiría involucrar a Emmett, aunque Esme se decepcionara de ella.

—Esme… debes oírme —pidió ella, tomando las manos de la mujer entre las suyas. Se dio una pausa y comenzó— Probablemente Edward haya buscado una amante… porque las circunstancias lo empujaron a ello…

—¡Por qué dices eso!

—Esme, las cosas entre Edward y yo no iban bien desde mucho antes que mi Lizzie se enfermara. No nos comunicábamos, éramos más amigos que marido y mujer. Yo siempre esquivaba a Edward… simplemente las cosas no iban bien, eso lo sabes. Además… Edward no fue el único que cometió errores en esta relación.

—¿Cómo así?

—Esme, yo le fui infiel a Edward hace mucho… quizás en el momento… quizás en el momento en que supe que en verdad no estaba enamorada de él.

Esme quedó estática ante la confesión de Lauren, quitando sus manos del agarre de Lauren, quien lamentó que Esme tuviera que enterarse de todo aquello, pero sería la única manera de abrirle los ojos. Así que haciéndose la fuerte, comenzó con su relato, mientras Esme la escuchaba con horror, no imaginándose lo que ella estaba relatando.

Ahí estuvieron hasta cerca de las nueve de la noche, cuando Carlisle llegó y vio a Esme levantarse y llegar hasta él para refugiarse en sus brazos. Lauren miró a Carlisle y alzó sus hombros a modo de disculpa.

/E.P/

Edward estaba en casa de Bella, comentando con Charlie sobre un partido de beisbol que él no pudo ver, cuando recibió cerca de las diez de la noche una llamada de Lauren, que sonaba muy preocupada y en la que le pedía que fuera hasta su casa, que debía hablar urgente con él. Se preocupó, pensando en que algo pudo haberle pasado a su hija, pero Lauren lo tranquilizó diciéndole que la niña estaba bien, aunque ella se había visto obligada a hablar con Esme.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, colgando su teléfono y disculpándose con Charlie, quien entendió sin problemas.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Bella, acercándose a él con preocupación cuando vio el rostro inquieto de Edward.

—Lauren necesita hablar conmigo —informó a Bella— Mañana te llamaré a la hora de comer, ¿si? —dijo él, despidiéndose luego de Renée, Charlie y Alice.

Llegó al cabo de media hora a casa de Lauren:

—¡Dios, Lauren, dime qué sucede! —exclamó Edward, sentándose en el sofá de la sala.

—Espero que no te enfades conmigo... pero debía hacerlo.

—¡Hacer qué Lauren, dime ya!

—Fui a ver a Esme, preocupada por lo que me contó Grace, de cómo vio a su abuelita de enojada. Le fui a explicar que todo estaba bien, y durante la conversación apareció Giuliana en la casa…

—¡Dios! —soltó Edward, suponiendo lo peor.

—Llegó diciéndole que Bella estaba embarazada de ti, que por eso estabas con ella…

Él miró a Lauren aturdido —¡¿Qué cosa?!

—Fue una estupidez, y Esme lo entendió, pero tuve que desenmascarar a Giuliana… ya sabes…

Edward revolvió su cabello y miró a Lauren —¿Le dijiste, verdad? ¿Sobre lo que pasó entre la italiana y yo?

—Sí, se lo dije… pero le conté todo, también sobre lo que yo hice antes…

—¡Por vida de Dios! —exclamó Edward, poniéndose de pie y paseándose por la sala para tranquilizarse— ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué dijo?

—Está decepcionada, Edward. Sobre todo de mi… —suspiró y frotó sus manos, mirando con culpa a Edward— Perdona si lo dije sin haberte consultado, pero ya era hora que supiera.

—¿Le dijiste todo… todo?

—No involucré a Emmett, ya ella tenía suficiente. Al menos sacó a Giuliana de las greñas de su casa y le dijo que no era más bienvenida allí… y probablemente yo no lo sea más tampoco —se lamentó Lauren, pues ella tenía un cariño inmenso por la madre de Edward. Le dolía recordar siquiera la mirada de desilusión que le dio cuando le pidió que por favor se fuera, porque necesitaba descansar.

—No digas eso —dijo él, acercándose hasta ella y sentándose a su lado. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y le habló, reconfortándola— tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. Yo mismo pensaba en decírselo. Y no te preocupes por la reacción que tuvo contigo, se le pasará, ya verás.

—Eso espero, Edward —respondió ella pensativamente— eso espero.

/E.P/

A la mañana siguiente, Edward llegó a su oficina, siendo enseguida visitado por su padre, quien entró a su despacho para hablar con él:

—Tu madre está como en shock, ¿sabes? —Dijo, sentándose frente a su hijo— Jamás pensó que Lauren le confesara… ya sabes, todo lo que le dijo.

—Me imagino. Ni Lauren ni yo nos justificamos, simplemente fue un error, sólo espero que ella entienda que quedó en el pasado, que ya hemos superado eso —dijo Edward con mucha calma.

Carlisle asintió despacio, rascándose la barbilla —¿Podrías ir y hablar con ella?

—Claro, lo haré a mediodía —indicó. Después de unos segundos, le preguntó —¿Y tú, cómo te sientes con todo esto?

—Qué te puedo decir, no soy tonto, Edward. Sabía que algo raro pasaba y en primera instancia lo atribuí a infidelidad. Pero presumirlo es muy diferente a confirmarlo. Me queda la tranquilidad que ambos han sido sinceros el uno con el otro, y se han sobrepuesto a esto, que están tranquilos y llevan una buena relación. Me tranquiliza sobre todo saber que la niña no sufrió, ya sabes, con discusiones ni nada de eso.

—Fuimos bastante maduros, papá. Y lo hicimos de buena manera por la memoria de Elizabeth y por el bienestar de Grace.

—Lo sé. Ahora sólo te pido que vayas y hables con tu madre, les hará bien a ambos.

—Iré, te lo prometo.

Y tal como le prometió a su padre, a medio día, después de hablar con Bella y contarle a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado, además de decirle que iría por ella a la escuela a las cinco, se fue rumbo a casa de su madre.

Cuando llegó y la vio sentada en un sofá de la sala de estar, tan desanimada e incluso triste, sintió el peso de lo sucedido, ni siquiera imaginándose que eso calaría tan hondo en ella, provocándole tal aflicción.

—Hola —le saludó él con precaución. Esme apenas desvió la mirada hacia su hijo, apenas asintiendo con la cabeza. Se notaba que doña Esme, poco había dormido, por las ojeras bajo sus ojos, además se veía cansada y desanimada. Él suspiró, sintiéndose un poco miserable porque se atribuía la responsabilidad de que su madre estuviera así. Así que se sentó en el sofá contiguo a ella y comenzó a hablar suavemente —Oye, lamento todo lo que ha pasado, yo no hubiese querido que te enteraras…

—Sé que de un tiempo a esta parte, te importa muy poco lo que opine yo sobre tu vida. Y antes que digas nada, quiero que sepas que lo que supe ayer, no cambia mi percepción acerca de tu relación con la maestra de Grace —indicó claramente, con la mirada fija en la ventana que daba hacia el jardín.

Él asintió, sin hacer comentario sobre eso —Sobre lo que pasó entre Lauren y yo… y Giuliana, sólo te pido que entiendas el contexto de todo, y que eso ya es pasado. Que todo está superado; Lauren y yo hablamos y está perdonado. Sobre Giuliana, jamás pensé que ella fuese a aparecer ahora e insistir con algo a lo que yo le puse fin.

Desvió su vista hacia su hijo y le increpó —¡Le diste esperanzas, Edward!

—¿Eso te dijo? —Preguntó incrédulo, estrechando sus ojos hacia su madre, aclarándole enseguida el tema ese— Pues no lo hice, y espero que me creas. Ella fue un apoyo importante para mí, le tomé cariño incluso, pero siempre supo que lo nuestro no pasaría de ser algo… pasajero. Nunca le prometí nada.

—¡Cómo pudiste, Edward! —Exclamó ella, ahogando su llanto— Cómo es que Lauren y tú vivieron una mentira durante tanto tiempo…

—Quizás nos acostumbramos simplemente a estar juntos, es todo —dijo, sin encontrar otra explicación— Y después que enfermó Lizzie, lo primordial fue ella.

—Aun así, esto simplemente no me lo esperaba, me han decepcionado…

—Madre, tú y papá sabían que las cosas entre Lauren y yo no andaban bien, por eso fue lo del divorcio, se los dijimos. Ella me ha perdonado, y yo la he perdonado a ella. No te daré más detalles sobre lo pasado, sólo espero que sepas comprenderlo y perdonarnos.

Esme soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro, relajando un poco sus hombros y secando el rastro de lágrimas que corrió por sus mejillas. A Edward le hubiese gustado tener ese gesto con ella, pero estaba a la defensiva con ella, seguro lo hubiese rechazado.

—Dime una cosa, Edward: Giuliana dijo ayer que la maestra de Grace estaba embarazada…

—Se llama Bella, mamá —rectificó él— y lo que dijo Giuliana es una locura. Ella no está embarazada. Si lo estuviera, yo mismo te lo diría…

—¿Así como me dijiste que habías engañado a tu esposa?

—Madre, por favor, son cosas totalmente diferentes. Sólo me gustaría entender el porqué de tu rechazo a que yo esté con ella, con Bella.

—Simplemente no confío en ella, además me parece muy apresurado que estés saliendo con ella.

Edward negó con la cabeza —Como quieras. Y así como tú no cambiarás tu parecer sobre mi relación con ella, yo no haré nada por apartarme de su lado, aunque tú no estés de acuerdo —dijo con decisión, a lo que Esme simplemente se alzó de hombros.

—Hay otra cosa que quiero pedirte, y es sobre Lauren. Ella está bastante mal, porque sabe que te has decepcionado de ella…

—Y no es para menos…—respondió, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo su entrecejo.

—Sólo te pido que tengas consideración con ella. Lauren te quiere mucho y está realmente triste por lo que ha pasado. No la tomes contra ella, por favor.

—Sólo necesito un poco de espacio, meditar sobre algunas cosas —indicó la madre, volviendo a desviar su vista hacia la ventana. Edward torció su boca y se aventuró en preguntar:

—¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

—No me apetece, para otra vez será.

Edward alzó sus cejas y no dijo nada más sobre eso. Se levantó y abrochó su abrigo —Bueno, me voy entonces. Llámame cuando quieras hablar… o algo…

Esme sólo asintió con la cabeza, oyendo el sonido de las pisadas de su hijo menor salir del pequeño comedor y alejarse por el pasillo.

"Dios, ayúdame a aclararme..." rogó en silencio, cerrando los ojos y buscando consuelo en sus plegarias. Porque el saber a ciencia cierta que el engaño, la infidelidad había sido el motivo del divorcio de su hijo, fue inevitablemente algo que la golpeó, porque siempre ella y Carlisle trataron de darles el mejor ejemplo a sus hijos.

A solas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se cuestionó si en verdad había hecho bien las cosas con su hijo, si en verdad no estaba siendo muy intransigente con él, sobre lo que pasó con esa italiana en el pasado y ahora con la maestra, Bella.

Sólo el tiempo y su corazón se lo dirían.


	24. Chapter 24

**Abrazos de gratitud y afecto por vuestras lecturas y comentarios.**

** Mi infinito agradecimiento y mi amor a mi sexy beta Gaby Madriz y a Chris por su colaboración ;-)**

**A ver qué nos depara esta locura. Besos a todas! **

**=)**

**(Pueden encontrarme como Cata_lina_lina en twitter y Catalina Lina en Facebook)**

* * *

**24. Giros.**

_"Parece que todo está igual, pero algo ha cambiado,_

_algo se queda en el aire y nos ha interpretado…"_

** ~En Paralelo~**

Bella despertó muy agitada aquella madrugada, después de un sueño —o pesadilla— que la dejó con una sensación inquietante en su interior. Se sentó en su cama y desvió su vista hacia la cuna, donde Mary Elizabeth dormía apaciblemente. Volvió a recostarse sobre la cama y mirando hacia el techo, recordó su pesadilla.

En esta, ella se veía un poco más joven que en la actualidad, meciendo a un bebé que no era su hija, pero que según la sensación que le dio, era un bebé al que ella quería mucho. De improviso unas manos fuertes arrebataron con pericia al bebé de sus brazos, y aunque ella intentó detenerlo, este siguió su camino desapareciendo de escena, dejándola desconsolada, llorando por la pérdida. No vio el rostro de la persona que se llevó al bebé, sólo se percató de la alta estatura y su fuerte aspecto, además de su vestimenta, que era totalmente de negra.

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando lo recordó y un inusual deseo de llorar —no sabía bien por qué— la invadió en ese momento. Respiró profundamente para llamar a la calma y se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez que ese, sólo había sido un sueño, hasta que volvió a quedarse dormida.

Cuando se levantó más tarde esa mañana, agradeció que fuese su día libre, pues se sentía cansada después de la interrupción de la noche. No hizo comentario a su familia, pues sería sólo para preocuparlos por algo que según ella, no tenía importancia.

Desayunó con su madre y hermana, para luego arreglarse y salir rumbo al bufete de abogados para hablar con Garrett Emerson y consultarle sobre un documento que le había llegado sobre la pensión alimenticia, el cual no entendía mucho, además aprovechando que estaría allí, pasaría a saludar a Edward y le propondría almorzar juntos.

Entró al edificio y subió al ascensor junto a dos personas más. Cuando este se iba cerrando, una mano se interpuso en la puerta antes que cerrara, alcanzando a entrar en este. La persona que entró en último momento, no era más que el abogado Carlisle Cullen, quien a penas la vio, le dedicó una amable sonrisa, acercándosele y saludándola con amabilidad. Bella tragó grueso y respondió al saludo, aguantando en silencio y con nerviosismo el camino hacia su destino, mientras jugueteaba con los botones de su abrigo azul.

Cuando el abogado y ella salieron del ascensor, Bella sintió que este la seguía muy de cerca, hasta que finalmente lo sintió hablarle:

—¿Tiene un momento para hablar conmigo? No le quitaré mucho tiempo, se lo prometo —le dijo Carlisle. Ella tuvo ganas de decir que no y salir corriendo, pero en vez de eso, enderezó su espalda y asintió con su cabeza.

—Claro.

El abogado Carlisle Cullen la guió hasta su despacho, donde la hizo ingresar antes de saludar a sus secretarias y decirle a su asistente que aguardara a entrar hasta que él la llamara.

Una vez adentro y ubicados frente a frente en el escritorio del jurista, este comenzó —Verá, Bella… ¿puedo tutearla, verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien. Bueno, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con usted, por cómo se han dado las circunstancias, usted me entiende —explicó él, a lo que Bella asintió en silencio— Sólo quería que supiera que de mi parte no existe aversión por la relación que Edward y usted, sostienen. Muy por el contrario, me siento contento de saber que él pudo rehacer su vida, después de sufrir tanto. Tienen ustedes todo mi apoyo; sólo quería aclarar directamente con usted que no tengo nada en su contra, ni mucho menos…

—Lo entiendo, y no se preocupe, por favor, no tiene que darme explicaciones.

—Bueno, yo necesitaba dárselas. Y sobre mi esposa…

—Ella me dejó claramente expresado que no tiene la misma percepción que usted —explicó ella valientemente.

Carlisle torció su boca, asintiendo —Bella, le pido que la entienda. Y quisiera pedirle disculpas por la actitud de ella, pues no es así, sólo que ha pasado momentos difíciles. La muerte de su nieta no ha sido algo que haya superado aun, ni mucho menos yo, y por otro lado el divorcio de Edward y Lauren pues, no era algo que ella esperara y mantenía la esperanza de que las cosas se arreglarían entre ambos.

—Yo entiendo, Edward me lo ha explicado y me ha dicho lo mismo que usted, y lo entiendo, de verdad. Tengo la esperanza de que con el tiempo ella pueda comprender que esto no es un romance de dos jovencitos, Edward y yo somos adultos y estamos seguros de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, por eso estamos juntos.

—Estoy segura de que es así. Él se ha visto tan diferente desde que está con usted, mi nieta la adora y habla siempre de su hija, ¿Beth no?, incluso de Charlie, quien es su padre, si no me equivoco.

Bella sonrió con ternura —Sí, ella es muy amorosa con mi hija, y en casa la queremos mucho.

—Te lo agradezco, Bella —sonrió el abuelo de Grace con ternura— Y sobre Esme… sólo dale tiempo. Ella es buena, más temprano que tarde reconocerá su error y ella misma se acercará a ti y te pedirá disculpas de ser necesario.

—No se preocupe, por favor. Está bien, yo entiendo…

Tres golpes sonaron en la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta, la cabeza de Edward se asomó—curioso— por esta.

—Tu asistente me dijo que tenías visita… —dijo finalmente entrando, y acercándose a Bella, a quien le dio un beso sobre su cabeza, tomando enseguida una de sus manos.

—Sí, ya que tú no tienes la amabilidad de traerla, tuve que interceptarla en el elevador y traerla hasta aquí —respondió Carlisle con un dejo de diversión. Edward rodó los ojos y Bella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Y ha ido todo bien? —preguntó el joven abogado, mirando a su padre y a Bella alternadamente, ganándose enseguida un reproche de su padre.

—¿Y qué pensabas?

—Edward, tu padre ha sido muy amable conmino —dijo Bella, apretando una de las manos de Edward.

Carlisle alzó sus cejas en dirección a su hijo —¿Ya ves?

—Vale, bien… ¿Y ya han acabado? ¿Puedo llevarme a mi _chica_, papá?

—Sí, están en libertad, ella y yo ya hemos acabado —respondió Carlisle a su hijo, enseguida miró a Bella, con su siempre sonrisa amable— Espero nos volvamos a ver, Bella. Y por favor, no olvides lo que te he dicho.

—Pierda cuidado.

—Bien, si ya han terminado de hablar en clave, nos retiramos —dijo Edward, tirando suavemente de la mano de Bella para que se levantara.

Bella se despidió de Carlisle con una sensación de tranquilidad, y esperando que esa sensación pronto pudiese sentirla con respecto a la madre de Edward. Ella deseaba que las cosas entre la señora Esme y ella pudiesen mejorar, por el bienestar de todos. Pero entendía que debía darle tiempo y guardar distancia de ella por respeto. El tiempo finalmente haría que las cosas mejoraran, pensaba ella con ilusión.

Una vez afuera, Edward la llevó hasta el despacho de Garrett, quien le explicó sobre el proceso de pensión alimenticia que Jasper debía entregarle mensualmente y sobre el régimen de visita. Después de eso, y de saludar de paso a Tatianne y a James, acompañó a Edward hasta su despacho.

—Oye, no venía a quitarte el tiempo. Es temprano y seguro tienes mucho trabajo…

—No, para nada. Las cosas aquí están bien tranquilas, no hay mucho que hacer —explicó Edward, alzando el rostro de ella con sus dedos— Va algo mal contigo, dime qué es —dijo, y no como una pregunta. Bella recordó enseguida su pesadilla y bajó el rostro de la mirada de Edward, intentando esconder su preocupación— No te escondas de mi, Bella. Dime…

—No quiero preocuparte.

—Entonces no lo hagas, hermosa. Ven, dime qué pasa —pidió él, llevándola hasta el sofá que había en su despacho.

Bella allí le contó sobre su pesadilla y de lo inquieta que esta la había dejado. Reconoció que no estaba segura qué significaba, pensando que quizás tendría que llevar a su Beth a control con el doctor para un chequeo o algo así. Ella pensaba que el sueño aquel era una manera de advertirle sobre su hija, y eso la angustiaba profundamente.

—Si es necesario, buscaremos un buen pediatra, para que te sientas tranquila. Pero creo que sólo ha sido un mal sueño, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Eso espero, Edward —respondió ella con un suspiro, abrazándose a él y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, deseando que las palabras de Edward fuesen verdad.

Después de almorzar con él y pasar un rato juntos y a solas en su apartamento, cuestión que ella necesitaba, más que por un deseo meramente sexual, se fue hasta su casa, encontrando a sus padres hablando bajito en la sala.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella a penas entrar.

—Tu hermana recibió visita —respondió Renée.

—¿Visita?

—Michael. Hace un rato que ambos están hablando —dijo ahora Charlie, tomando las manos de su esposa y suspirando fuertemente— Tengo esperanzas de que ese muchacho pueda entender y acercarse a mi Alice, y finalmente ella pueda estar bien. Ella y mi nieto…

—Tranquilo papá, Michael es sensato, por algo vino a hablar con ella —dijo Bella a su padre, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Él la miró y asintió con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Minutos después, Alice bajó de su recamara en compañía de Michael. Se veía tranquila, pese a que en su rostro había rastros de lágrimas, al igual que Michael. Él la sujetaba desde la espalda cuando entraron en la sala, disculpándose enseguida, pues debía marcharse a resolver asuntos de trabajo que dejó pendientes. Se despidió amablemente de toda la familia, acompañado de Alice hasta la puerta, donde lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla, para luego regresar a la sala de estar con sus padres y su hermana.

—¡¿Y?!

—Está todo bien —asintió la menor de las hijas de Charlie, ubicándose en un sofá frente a ellos.

—¿Pero, qué le dijiste? ¿Le hablaste de tu embarazo?

—Sí… lo hice —respondió a su madre, bajando la cabeza— Lo sorprendió la noticia, no se lo esperaba…

—¡¿Pero responderá, supongo?! —Preguntó el padre— ¡Es su hijo!

—Y no tiene duda de eso… a pesar de lo que ocurrió… —susurró con algo de vergüenza. Bella se apartó del lado de sus padres y se sentó junto a su hermana, tomando sus manos, preguntando suavemente:

—Cuéntame nena, de qué hablaron...

Alice enderezó su espalda y miró a su hermana, recordando lo que había sido su charla con Michael:

_La sorpresa de verlo allí entrando en su cuarto acompañado de su madre, hizo que su corazón comenzara a correr presuroso, por nervios quizás o simplemente como normalmente corría el corazón de una mujer cuando se encontraba cara a cara con el hombre que quería. _

_—¿Te has sentido bien? —Preguntó él sentándose junto a su cama, cuando Renée los dejó solos— Estás delgada, debes cuidarte._

_—Sí, me estoy cuidando… es que los medicamentos para controlar la diabetes me tienen así…_

_—¿Diabetes? —Preguntó él arrugando su frente— ¿Desde cuándo sabes que tienes diabetes?_

_—Uhm… creo que el cuadro se complicó cuando… cuando fui a hacerme otros exámenes…_

_—¿Otros exámenes?_

_Alice tragó grueso y antes de arrepentirse, le dijo —De embarazo… estoy embarazada._

_Michael dio un respingo y se puso de pie como un resorte, mirando a Alice con sorpresa y horror —Pero… pero… _

_—Después de lo que te hice, y sabiendo que no querías saber nada de mí, simplemente no tuve el valor para decírtelo…_

_—¡Pero es mi hijo! —Gritó— ¡No puedes esconderme eso, no tienes derecho! —exclamó él, con vehemencia, sin dudar ni un segundo que el hijo que Alice esperaba era suyo. _

_Restregó sus manos sobre su rostro repetidas veces, sabiendo ella que eso lo hacía Michael cuando estaba desesperado por algo. Pero el rostro de Michael denotaba algo más que desesperación, una mezcla de perturbación, preocupación y pena invadieron los rasgos en su cara. _

_—Lo… lo siento —dijo ella encogiéndose en su cama, sintiéndose culpable. Él la miró, torciendo su cabeza, dejando ver la lágrima solitaria que se deslizaba por su rostro._

_—¿No pensabas decírmelo, verdad?_

_—No querías saber nada de mí, Michael… —explicó ella en un lamento._

_—¡Sólo ponte en mi lugar, Alice! Ponte en mi lugar y dime si tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo._

_—¡Y tú ponte en el mío! —exclamó hacia él, golpeando las palmas de sus manos sobre sus muslos cubiertos con el enredón de la cama — Siento tanta vergüenza por todo lo que pasó, que sé que ni siquiera merezco que estés aquí… ni siquiera sé por qué has venido…_

_—¡Porque te quiero! —reconoció con fervor, tensando su mandíbula— ¡Porque desde la última vez que te vi, no dejo de soñar contigo! ¡Y demonios, ahora con esto, estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo todo y…!_

_—No puedes olvidarlo todo por el hecho de que yo esté embarazada…_

_—¡Sí puedo!_

_Alice lo miró con tristeza y negó con su cabeza —No, porque no me has perdonado. _

_—Quiero intentarlo Alice… estoy desesperado, tengo deseos de matar a Jasper… yo…—pasaba sus manos una y otra vez por su cabello rubio con desespero— Y ahora con tu embarazo… no quiero que él se salga con la suya —tomó a Alice por los hombros y voz ansiosa, preguntó— ¿Lo quieres a él? Ahora que Bella y él ya no están juntos…_

_—N…no… yo… no quiero ni que se me acerque…_

_Michael soltó el aire de sus pulmones y asintió despacio, haciendo enseguida algo que a Alice la sorprendió y la sobrecogió de igual forma. Michael la atrajo lentamente hacia él y la abrazó con ternura, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Ella tentativamente lo abrazó y descansó su mentón en el hombro de Michael, sintiéndose realmente reconfortada, como hace mucho tiempo no lo sentía. _

_—Estaré aquí, pendiente de ti y de nuestro pequeño. No estoy dispuesto a que Jasper se salga con la suya, que aniquile esto, no pienso permitírselo— dijo, sin soltar a Alice. Ella simplemente asintió, agradeciendo silenciosamente a Dios por esta oportunidad. _

_Ahora más que nunca, ella deseaba salir adelante, por su bebé y por Michael. Después de mucho tiempo, luego de que su hermana la perdonara y que Michael se hubiese acercado a ella, sentía esperanzas, las que anidó fuertemente en su corazón._

Bella suspiró después que su hermana le contara los detalles de su charla con Michael, mientras que su padre y su madre bombardeaban a Alice con preguntas sobre el rumbo de la relación entre ambos.

—Iremos con calma, como si nos estuviéramos conociendo de nuevo. No puedo exigirle a Michael nada, pero aun así, él se comprometió a estar conmigo… —llevó una mano a su barriga que a simple vista no denotaba signos de embarazo y la acarició tiernamente— se comprometió a estar con nosotros.

—¿Ves? Te dije que las cosas finalmente se arreglarían —dijo Charlie, levantándose y acercándose hasta su hija para abrazarla. Renée en tanto miró a Bella y le dedicó una sonrisa, la que Bella respondió de igual forma.

Era evidente que se sentía mucho más tranquila por el acercamiento de Michael, y de lo bueno que eso sería para Alice en todo sentido. Era muy probable que su salud y su ánimo mejoraran considerablemente después de ello, y eso era lo que a ella le importaba.

/E.P/

Con un ambiente muy distendido en casa de los Swan, el día jueves de acción de gracias, las mujeres de la casa, incluida Alice, quien estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de que Michael haya aceptado su invitación a cenar con ellos, comenzaron con los preparativos de todo lo referente a la cena. Charlie se encargó de coordinar con Edward una hora para ir juntos a comprar las bebidas —un buen vino y la infaltable cerveza— mientras las mujeres se encargaban de la cena. Definitivamente para todos, ese sería una verdadera cena de agradecimiento, después de haber padecido tanto dolor y tanta pena.

Siguiendo la tradicional receta americana para la preparación del pavo y mientras se cocinaba lentamente en el horno, las chicas comenzaron a encargarse del relleno. La pequeña Beth, quien estaba observando todo atentamente desde su sillita, balbuceaba repitiendo las dos silabas que había aprendido hace poco, y que a Bella casi la hacen llorar: _"mi-mi_"

—¡Eso es como si hubiera dicho _mami_, Bella! —exclamó el orgulloso abuelo de Beth cuando la oyó.

Después de dejar las cosas listas en la cocina, se ocuparon de engalanar la mesa de comedor con un mantel blanco con bordados de seda, un centro de flores rojas y velas, además de ocupar la delicada vajilla que salía de la estantería sólo para ocasiones especiales.

Todo estaba listo.

Cuando los invitados llegaron a casa, estos acompañados de Charlie se sentaron en la sala de estar a hablar sobre el último partido de beisbol, hasta que fue momento de pasar a la mesa. Antes de comenzar a disfrutar de la cena, Charlie tintineó la copa de vino con la parte posterior del cubierto para llamar la atención de los presentes:

—Bien, creo que esta cena es para nosotros una excelente ocasión para agradecer. Siento que por fin en este hogar se podrá respirar el aire de felicidad y tranquilidad que hace tiempo no sentíamos. Doy gracias a Dios por mi amada esposa —dijo el patriarca, extendiendo una mano hacia Renée— por mis hermosas hijas de quienes me siento muy orgulloso —dijo, mirando con amor a sus hijas— por mi nietecita y por mi nieto que viene de camino y por ustedes dos, muchachos —dijo, mirando a Edward y a Michael— porque ciertamente han sido parte del proceso de cambio en esta casa. Así que, brindemos y disfrutemos de esta exquisita cena —levantó su copa de vino, siendo imitado por el resto, para exclamar— ¡Salud!

—¡Salud! —exclamaron todos al unísono.

Bella miró a su lado y extendió su mano hasta la de Edward, mirándolo con amor y agradecimiento. Él llevó la mano de ella hasta su boca y la besó tiernamente, diciéndole con la mirada lo mucho que la amaba y lo agradecido que estaba de que ella hubiese aparecido en su camino. Ella entendía muy bien el mensaje de sus verdes orbes, pues era exactamente lo que ella sentía en ese momento. Divagó luego su vista por el resto de los presentes en la mesa, su familia, y sintió su corazón lleno de agradecimiento porque, como dijo su padre, finalmente la felicidad y la paz se cernían sobre su familia.

**~En Paralelo~**

El primer sábado de diciembre, Edward aprovechó íntegramente el día con su Bella, aprovechando que Beth pasaría el día con Whitlock y Grace con Lauren, por lo que antes de las once de la mañana, él llegó a casa de los Swan y raptó a Bella, para llevarla directamente a su apartamento.

A penas llegar, Edward comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa que ella llevaba, sin dejar sus labios mucho tiempo, mientras ella divertida, se dejaba ser despojada de sus ropas con tanta premura por Edward.

—Estamos ansiosos, ¿no? —preguntó divertida, después que Edward quitara su camiseta por encima de su cabeza y volviera a apretarla por la cintura para saquear su boca y responder después, mientras ahora con sus diestras manos desabotonaba su pantalón sin dejaba de mirar con sus oscuros y deseosos ojos verdes, las dilatadas orbes marrones de Bella.

—Muy ansioso.

Tan ansioso que el sofá de la sala le pareció estupendo para hacer el amor, no escuchando quejarse a Bella al respecto.

—Te sientes… ¡Dios! te sientes tan bien dentro de mí, Edward… —ella a horcajadas sobre él, murmuraba en la oreja de Edward, mordiendo luego su lóbulo, y jalando su cabello por la nuca como él adoraba que lo hiciera, cuestión que al hombre lo volvía loco de placer, más de lo que en ese momento sentía que estaba.

—Bella… —susurraba él una y otra vez, sin dejar el compás de sus movimientos, aferrándola con tanta fuerza con la intención de acoplarse completamente a ella. Su cuerpo se amoldaba tan bien al de ella, que era imposible ahora pensar que hubiese alguien más para él.

Gemidos, exclamaciones de placer, gritos, el choque de labios, los llevaron hasta llegar ambos al tope del placer, haciéndolo estallar a ambos profusamente.

Se quedaron desnudos y abrazados por mucho rato, ella descansando su cabeza en el pecho sudoroso de Edward, mientras él acariciaba su cabello después de cubrirla con una manta de polar que mantenía en el respaldo de sofá.

—Estoy tan contenta, Edward —dijo ella, acariciándole el pecho— siento que todo alrededor se conjuga para hacerme sentir así; mi hija está creciendo sana y feliz, las cosas en mi trabajo con mis niños es estupenda, mi familia… tú.

Edward sonrió y beso el tope de su cabeza con delicadeza. Adoraba sentirla así de contenta, como si resplandeciera. Definitivamente —pensaba Edward— el haber hablado y perdonado a su hermana había sido lo mejor, y él estaba profundamente feliz por eso.

—Te mereces eso, hermosa, te mereces que todo a tu alrededor sea perfecto para ti.

Ella levantó su cabeza y le sonrió, acariciando su rostro —No sería perfecto si no estuvieras conmigo, Edward.

Él la besó una vez más en agradecimiento por sus palabras y dejó que ella volviese a descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho —Háblame de cómo han ido las cosas con Alice.

—Bueno, ellos están retomando su relación lentamente, creo que Michael necesita recuperar la confianza y siento que es lo mejor, aunque en estos días él no ha dejado de estar pendiente de ella y del bebé.

—Hay que darles tiempo, ahora lo más importante es la salud de Alice y el bebé que viene en camino.

—¡Dios, estoy tan entusiasmada con la llegada de ese pequeñito! Ya estoy deseando que nazca…

El abogado volvió a sonreír y mientras ella le hablaba de sus ilusiones por conocer a su sobrino, meditó sobre cómo sería disfrutar de ella en todo el proceso previo al nacimiento de un bebé… un bebé suyo creciendo en las entrañas de Bella. Sabía, por lo que ella le había contado, lo difícil que fue para ella, quedar embarazada después de intentarlo tanto. Pero él no tenía miedo de que las posibilidades para ambos se cerraran por eso, muy por el contrario.

—¡Ey, abogado, está usted en otro planeta! —exclamó Bella cuando le preguntó algo sobre lo que él no escuchó.

—¡Que yo ande en otro planeta es tu culpa! —respondió él, apretándola aun más a su cuerpo.

—Te pregunté sobre Lauren. La última vez que hablamos, la vi triste por lo que ocurrió con tu madre.

Edward suspiró y asintió —Sí, ella en verdad siente el peso de la culpa sobre ella ahora que siente que defraudó a mi madre. Cuando ella y yo nos sinceramos, fue más bien cómo sacarnos un peso de encima, pero ahora que se lo dijo a mi madre, fue la sensación contraria para ella, y no es justo, ¿sabes? —Explicó— Intenté explicárselo a mi madre, pero ya sabes…

—Edward —dijo Bella, enderezándose para mirarlo a los ojos— Lauren ha hecho tanto por nosotros que siento que debemos ayudarla.

—¿Y qué más puedo hacer, aparte de dejar que pase un poco de tiempo?

—Insistir… uhm, no sé, crear la instancia, una reunión familiar que no esté planeada con antelación, sino que sea más bien algo espontáneo… no sé… donde no tengan tiempo de negarse. Pasar un buen tiempo con ellos, después de haber hablado, ¿hace cuando no te reúnes con tu familia completa a disfrutar, reír?

—Hace mucho —respondió él como en un lamento.

—Debes intentarlo al menos, Edward. Hacer que tu familia sea lo que antes era…

—Tienes razón, hermosa. —admitió él, dejando un beso sobre su nariz— Y ya sé lo que haré, pero para eso debo hacer una llamada. Mientras tanto tú, llama a una buena pizzería y pide el almuerzo, ¡que me muero de hambre, mujer! —dijo esto último, dándole un leve golpe en su nalga, haciendo que ella abriera mucho sus ojos y su boca, como si estuviera ofendida por la osadía esa del abogado.

Al día siguiente, y después que el abogado hiciera unas cuantas llamadas para hacer una reservación para seis personas, esperó en el restaurante a que su familia comenzara a llegar. Primero, esa mañana, llamó a sus padres para invitarlos a almorzar, después llamó a su hermano, reiterándole la invitación, y enseguida lo hizo con Lauren. Ciertamente a nadie le dijo que sería un encuentro familiar.

Lauren y él, fueron los primeros en llegar al restaurante, el que se había preparado según las indicaciones de Edward: un salón privado con una mesa para almorzar con seis puestos, y junto a este, una terraza cubierta separada del salón por un gran ventanal, donde habían sofás y una mesita, todo dispuesto para que la familia del abogado Cullen hiciera uso. Ambos espacios estaba rodeados por ventanas francesas por donde entraba la luz del débil sol que alumbraba aquel domingo invernal de diciembre.

—Pensé que almorzaríamos solo tú y yo…—dijo Lauren, mirando el entorno— ¿le has hablado a los muchachos? ¿Por qué no has ido por Bella? —preguntó Lauren, aceptando la silla que Edward abría para que ella se sentara.

—Para mi pesar —respondió él, sentándose en su sitio junto a Lauren— Bella no vendrá, y por fortuna, los locos de mis amigos tampoco.

—¿Entonces?

La respuesta de Lauren llego, cuando las cuatro personas restantes entraron al salón, guiados por el mesero, se encontraron en la entrada y les extrañó que Edward no hubiera comentado nada.

_"Sorpréndelos con un encuentro, Edward"_ había dicho Bella, quien ayudó a gestar ese encuentro.

—¿Edward? —dijo Esme, confundida, acercándose a ellos. Lauren se levantó de su silla, tan sorprendida como la madre de los Cullen.

—¡Me alegra que hayan sido puntuales! —exclamó Edward, saludando a su madre con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, para luego dar la bienvenida a su cuñada, a su padre y su hermano.

—¡¿Qué te traes, eh?! —le preguntó Emmett en tono bajo al oído.

—Ya verás.

Edward se percató de lo incomoda que estaba Lauren, después que Esme a penas la saludara, deseando que ese encuentro sirviera para que esa lejanía entre ambas, desapareciera. Todos se sentaron a la mesa, y después que el mesero tomara los pedidos del aperitivo, Edward habló:

—Me alegra que hayan venido todos, debo reconocer que extraño estos encuentros distendidos entre nosotros, y por lo mismo, estoy dispuesto a que este día nuestros problemas sean resueltos —buscó su madre, que estaba a dos puestos de él y le dedicó una mirada cariñosa— Extraño cuando sonreías conmigo, mamá. Cuando nos mimabas… Vale, sé que he sido culpable en parte de que las cosas no sean como antes, pero quiero remediarlo.

Esme tragó grueso y puso una mano sobre su pecho —También te extraño, hijo…

—Entonces, mamá —dijo él, levantándose de su sitio y acercándose a ella, quien estaba con el llanto a flor de piel. Se agachó y tomó sus manos, besándoselas con adoración— Eres importante para mí y quiero que así como has compartido mis alegrías y mis más duras penas en el pasado, deseo que las compartas ahora y en el futuro. Te amo, mamá.

—Y yo a ti, hijo… —susurró ella, acariciando el rostro de su hijo menor con todo el amor de madre que guardaba en su corazón para él.

El mayor, que estaba al otro lado de ella, carraspeó y exclamó —¡Pues yo también quiero mi beso, _ma'_!

Esme sonrió y se hizo hacia el otro lado, besando a Emmett.

Carlisle estaba con sus brazos sobre la mesa y sus manos cubriendo su boca, muy emocionado, al igual que Rosalie y Lauren, quienes sin pudor estaban derramando lágrimas de la emoción sin embrago sonreían con ternura.

El mesero llegó justo a tiempo con los aperitivos, y cuando todos estaban pendientes de recibir sus copas, Edward aprovechó de susurrar en el oído de su madre —Prométeme que hablarás con Lauren, mamá.

Esme lo miró y asintió a su hijo. Edward sonrió, pues para él ese asentimiento de su madre era suficiente, pues vio en los ojos de su madre la sinceridad que él necesitaba. Le sonrió, dejó un beso en su frente y volvió a su sitio, soltando el aire de sus pulmones, contento porque sentía que las cosas saldrían como él deseaba.

El almuerzo de los Cullen estuvo lleno de risas por recuerdos divertidos, incluso recordando a Lizzie y sus travesuras con Grace. Edward calculó que aquella era primera vez que su madre recordaba a su nieta con una sonrisa sincera. Emmett por cierto, comentó sobre cómo sus pequeñas hijas se habían convertido en pequeñas _diablillas_, y de que ni se imaginaba qué sería de él en unos años más.

En total tres horas de almuerzo y sobremesa, para que después Carlisle propusiera a sus hijos ir hasta la terraza conjunta al salón, a fumar un buen cigarro y dejar a las damas hablar. Edward miró a Lauren y le guiñó un ojo para infundirle confianza, a lo que ella sonrió y asintió entendiendo el mensaje.

—Debo reconocer, Edward, ¡que eres un maldito genio! —reconoció Emmett mientras encendía un cigarro, cruzando sus piernas muy relajadamente.

Edward alzó los hombres y botó el humo del cigarro —¡Lo soy!

—Necesitábamos esto, salir de casa y compartir en paz —reconoció el padre, sacando un cigarro de la cajetilla que Edward había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Por eso lo hice. Además, no soporto como las cosas han ido con mamá y Lauren.

—Estoy segura que al terminar aquí, ellas saldrán cogidas del brazo, dejando todo atrás —respondió Edward a su padre, esperanzado.

—¡Diablos, esto me está atragantando! —exclamó Emmett, tirándose los cabello. Carlisle miró a su hijo y frunció su frente. Edward suspiró y antes de detenerlo, Emmett miró a su padre y soltó sin más —Yo fui el hombre con el que Lauren engaño a Edward.

Edward cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, mientras Carlisle miró una vez a su hijo y regresó su atención al cigarro que tenía en la mano —¿Tú, en realidad crees que soy tonto, Emmett? Soy tu padre, te conozco… y si no has entendido lo que digo, pues te lo aclaro: ya lo sabía.

Emmett abrió paulatinamente sus ojos con total y absoluta sorpresa, mientras Edward lo miraba frunciendo su entrecejo y Carlisle, haciéndose el desentendido, miraba el cigarrillo como si fuera una obra de arte.

—Recuerdo claramente cuando Edward llegó a casa un domingo y nos contó que se iba a Italia con Lauren y las niñas —recordó el patriarca, mirando luego a Emmett— Y vi tu cara, Emmett. Vi tu deseo de saltar sobre tu hermano y golpearlo. Vi la duda en los ojos de Lauren y tu lucha interna. Creo que siempre intuí que algo así había pasado. No soy tonto y presumí que entre ella y tú había pasado algo, pero no lo confirmé sino hasta que Lauren se lo dijo a Esme…

—¿Mamá sabe que fui yo…?

—¿Y darle otra razón para hacerla sentir mal? Pues no, Emmett. Amo a mi mujer y evitaré que pase por más penas. Ya fue suficiente enterarse de las "andanzas" de Edward con la italiana, y saber que Lauren hizo lo mismo, no le sumaremos más penas. Mejor que se mantenga en la ignorancia con respecto a esto.

—Lauren cree lo mismo, por eso no le comentó que estuviste involucrado, Emmett —dijo Edward a su hermano, quien lo miró asintiendo y agradecido, por qué no decirlo.

—Siento… siento haberte defraudado, papá —admitió Emmett con vergüenza— Y siento haberte defraudado también a ti, Edward, lo sabes.

—Emmett, eso ya lo hablamos, está zanjado y el tema está cerrado… —le recordó Edward.

Enseguida Carlisle tomó la palabra hablándoles a ambos —Sé que no son perfectos, Esme y yo no los criamos para que lo fueran, pero sí para que admitieran sus errores cuando era preciso, como sé que lo han hecho. Que hayan perdonado cuando es debido y que sepan arreglar sus diferencias como hermanos que son.

—Entonces, déjame decirte _viejo_, que has hecho maravillas con nosotros —alardeó Emmett, volviendo a relajar su postura sobre el sillón, y haciendo que Edward lo mirara y riera, mientras su padre le advertía que si le volvía a llamar "viejo" lo castigaría como cuando eran niños.

En un momento, cuando la charla de los hombres se tornó a temas más triviales, Edward desvió su vista hacia las mujeres y se percató de cómo Esme le hablaba a Lauren, mientras sujetaba una de sus manos entre las suyas. Se veía a Lauren visiblemente emocionada, al igual que Rose, que de vez en cuando acotaba algo, dirigiéndose a Esme.

Edward supo que las cosas estaban solucionadas entre Lauren y su madre, cuando ambas se levantaron y se fundieron en un abrazo de reconciliación.

—Creo que es mejor regresar a la mesa y unirnos, ¿no creen? —propuso Carlisle, que al igual que sus hijos, también se había percatado de la escena en el salón.

Cuando entraron, Edward fue directamente a los brazos de su madre y la abrazó con la fuerza con que hace mucho había deseado hacerlo.

—Se que ha sido duro para ti todo esto… primero lo de Lizzie, luego mi divorcio y todo lo que pasó en torno a él…—se apartó del abrazo y tomó el rostro ovalado de su madre entre sus manos, mirando directamente a sus ojos acuosos— pero quiero que sepas que estoy bien y soy feliz. Encontré a alguien que me quiere y que me ha ayudado a superar el dolor de haber perdido a mi niña. Sólo te pido que le des la oportunidad de conocerla y formarte un juicio justo sobre ella. Me harías muy feliz si tan solo lo intentaras, mamá.

Esme miró los profundos y hermosos ojos verdes de su hijo, y vio el brillo de cerca el brillo que emanaba de ellos. Brillo que provocaba el amor, la paz y la felicidad. Entonces supo, muy a su pesar de lo sorda y ciega que había estado, de la terquedad que la abrumó negándose a que las cosas en la perfecta familia de su hijo Edward, cambiaran tan radicalmente, desde que detectaron la enfermedad de Elizabeth, hasta saber de la traición, pasando por la idea de que una mujer a quien ella no conocía, estuviese con su hijo. Su ofuscación la paralizó y la hizo negarse a aceptar que la vida de su hijo ahora era esa, la que en aquel momento está viviendo.

Lamentó y sintió una profunda pena al saberse equivocada, y haber actuado intransigentemente contra una mujer que lo único que había hecho, era ayudar a sanar el corazón de su hijo.

—¿Querrá ella disculparme? —susurró con vergüenza. Edward sonrió abiertamente y volvió a abrazarla, sintiéndose orgulloso de su madre, que en su verdadera naturaleza con aquella capacidad de amar, su cordialidad y su ternura, volvía a resurgir. La Esme que él tanto extrañaba, volvía a florecer.

—Ella estará feliz de que le des la oportunidad de acercarse, mamá —dijo él, sin lugar a dudas. Contentó, aun con su madre entre sus brazos, pensó que quizás la próxima reunión familiar, él podría ir acompañado de Bella, y así completar totalmente el circulo de su felicidad.

_"Dios, todo está bien…"_

Gracias a la conversación sobre Bella, pensó en llamarla, extrañado por que ella, no le haya enviado mensaje alguno para saber cómo iba el plan que ambos delinearon. Se apartó un poco y buscó el móvil en sus bolsillos, pero no lo encontró, por lo que se disculpó con su familia para salir al aparcamiento e ir a su coche a buscar su celular, mientras ellos pedían una botella de champaña para celebrar.

Cuando llegó al auto, se dio cuenta que su móvil había quedado olvidado en la consola central. Pulsó un botón táctil y se dio cuenta de todas las llamadas perdidas que tenia de su hermosa, que eran cerca de quince. Siguió revisando y le pareció raro que en la última hora, la loca Victoria lo había llamado al menos cuatro veces. Pasó esas llamadas por alto y cuando se disponía a llamar a Bella, el móvil se iluminó con el nombre de James en la pantalla. Respondió de inmediato:

—Molestándome un domingo, James…

—¡Mierda, Edward, dónde demonios estás, por qué no contestas tu maldito celular!

—Oye, cálmate… qué tienes… ¿ya te echaron de casa…?

—¿No has hablado con Bella? —preguntó el colega de Edward, pasando por alto su burla— ¿No sabes lo que ha pasado?

Edward sintió como si alguien hubiese soplado un aire frio por su espalda, haciéndolo estremecer. Sintió que sus manos se tornaban heladas, sintiendo incluso una línea de frio sudor en su frente. Llevó su mano desocupada hasta su pecho y con desespero preguntó:

—¡¿Qué sucede, james?! ¿Le pasó algo a Bella, pasó algo con Beth…?

— ¡Edward, maldita sea!

—¡Dime de una vez que ocurrió! —gritó.

—Llevaron de urgencia a la clínica a la hermana de Bella, con un coma diabético, creo… la cosa no pinta bien, Edward —agregó con voz trémula.

—¡Mierda!


End file.
